Сто лет одиночества
by tinka1976
Summary: События фиков серии "Кристина" глазами самой Кристины, плюс некоторая предыстория. Надеюсь, это поможет моим читателям лучше понять некоторые поступки и вообще ход мыслей этого персонажа.
1. Дорогу осилит идущий

**Пролог. Те самые.**

Семья Патриции была из тех семей, фамилию которых в определенных кругах обычно произносят с приставкой «те самые». Те самые Форды, те самые Гамильтоны, те самые Эндекотты… Круги, в которых некая фамилия приобрела известность, могут быть самой разной величины, от известности среди бродяг и побирушек какого-нибудь захолустного городишки, которым «те самые» Мунхаузы никогда не отказывали в мелкой монетке и куске хлеба, до известности в масштабах всей страны и даже за ее пределами.

Семья Патриции дрейфовала где-то ближе к середине списка, начав с известности в пределах города и приближаясь к известности в пределах штата. В начале XX века фамилия одинокого богача-мецената Дитриха Смита, удочерившего годовалую девчушку неизвестного роду-племени, прогремела на всю страну. Правда, репортерам вскоре наскучила эта тема, и «тот самый Смит» снова стал для большинства просто Смитом, так же как и его приемная дочь из «той самой девочки с «Титаника»» стала просто Софией Смит, веселой и довольно красивой девчушкой, трепетно любимой своим престарелым отцом.

Как звали девочку на самом деле, установить не удалось, поскольку на шлюпке малышка оказалась не с матерью – по словам спасшей ее женщины, ребенка бросил в шлюпку какой-то мужчина с нижней палубы, пока шлюпку спускали на воду. Добрая женщина, к сожалению, не вынесла такого путешествия и слегла, едва оказавшись на берегу, а через два дня и вовсе скончалась, оставив годовалую кроху один на один с целым миром. Инициалы «СС», вышитые на одежде, были единственной связью с ее прошлым, но, как известно, погибших в этом рейсе оказалось куда больше, чем выживших, так что через несколько лет эта история окончательно утратила остроту и превратилась в семейную байку, подаваемую гостям перед десертом.

Маленькая София стала тем лучом света, благодаря которому Дитрих Смит благополучно пережил времена великой депрессии, не только не потеряв, но даже и увеличив свой капитал. Девчушка выросла в настоящую красавицу, почти на пять лет закрепив за своей семьей титул «те самые Смиты, у которых дочка – самая завидная невеста в городе». С таким тщательным подходом к выбору жениха не было ничего удивительного в том, что молодой человек, которому София в конце концов ответила согласием, оказался ей прекрасным мужем, хорошим отцом ее детям и достойным продолжателем дела ее приемного отца.

После войны к их новой фамилии – Пирсон – вновь прилепилась приставка «те самые». Правда, теперь она была окрашена совсем не в радужные тона, ибо София с мужем теперь были «те самые Пирсоны, у которых все три сына на войне погибли».

Эмма Пирсон, старшая дочь, была последней отрадой родителей. Девочка росла умной – и потрясающе некрасивой. Софии оставалось только сокрушенно качать головой, гадая, от кого из неизвестных ей предков дочери достались такие неудачные гены, да вспоминая своих сыновей, которые, как на грех, были писаными красавцами. Неизвестно, как сложилась бы ее судьба, если бы девушку не угнетало сравнение с матерью и братьями, но факт остается фактом: Эмма Пирсон выскочила замуж в шестнадцать лет, за первого, кто подвернулся под руку. Через год она уже родила, а через три – со скандалом развелась. Где был ее хваленый ум во время свадьбы – бог знает, но когда муж-игрок начал просаживать семейные денежки со страшной скоростью, ума Эммы хватило, чтобы быстренько просчитать последствия и решить, что развестись все же предпочтительнее, чем через пару-тройку лет оказаться с ребенком на улице.

«Та самая», теперь уже со скандальным душком, вновь намертво приклеилось к фамилии Пирсон, но Эмма внезапно продемонстрировала поразительное хладнокровие. Не обращая внимания на сплетни и слухи, растила дочь и занималась рукоделием. Руки у Эммы оказались поистине золотыми.

Прошло несколько лет – и все чаще «та самая Пирсон» стало звучать в контексте «та самая Пирсон, что шьет лучше парижских кутюрье».

Разумеется, дочку Эмма одевала сама, и потому девочки наряднее Патриции не найти было на сто миль в округе. В меру умненькая и симпатичная девушка, славящаяся своей добротой и отзывчивостью – каждый бездомный несчастный зверь в округе мог твердо рассчитывать на помощь Патриции Пирсон – непременно сделала бы хорошую партию, несмотря на свой маленький рост, что, понятное дело, никогда не рассматривалось как серьезный недостаток для женщины, – если б не одно «но»…

Из своего неудачного замужества Эмма Пирсон, как выяснилось, вынесла весьма своеобразный урок, и потому, едва дочери исполнилось шестнадцать, объявила, что лишает ее наследства. Пока Пат живет с матерью, ни в чем ей отказа не будет, а если кто-то захочет взять ее в жены – пусть берет, но только ее, а не ее деньги. Вот если у нее появится отпрыск мужеского полу – ему-то по достижении английского совершеннолетия при условии благонравного поведения все капиталы и перейдут.

Потенциальные женихи, даже те, кто готов был бы добиваться внимания Патриции, будь она просто бедной, услышав про такие чудачества мамочки, покрутили пальцем у виска – да и решили не связываться. Обеспечить будущей женушке тот уровень жизни, к которому она привыкла, на таких условиях могли очень немногие. Пат плакала и обижалась на мать, но та была непреклонна.

Прошел год, затем другой и третий. Подружки – и бедные, и ленивые, и дурнушки – словно издеваясь над Патрицией, выскакивали замуж одна за другой. Эмма и слышать не хотела о «смягчении приговора», твердя дочери, что делается это ради ее же блага, и все эти ветреные кавалеры охотятся лишь за деньгами.

В ночь на свой двадцатый день рождения Патриция написала матери пространное письмо с подробным объяснением полной невозможности и дальше влачить столь жалкое существование, наглоталась таблеток, улеглась в ванную и для верности вскрыла себе вены. Единственное, о чем она не подумала – это о своих домашних питомцах, коих к тому времени развелось немало. Слаженный скорбный вой пятерых собак не мог не привлечь внимания, девушку нашли вовремя, отвезли в больницу и с некоторым трудом вернули к жизни.

Вечером того же дня в палату к уже вполне пришедшей в себя, но пребывающей в прострации имениннице вошла скромная праздничная процессия из врача и двух медсестер. Однако воображение Патриции больше всего поразили не воздушные шарики и не торт с зажженными свечками, а ярко-рыжая борода доктора О'Нила. Высоченный, рыжеволосый, с громким голосом… Пат не могла ни закрыть рот, ни отвести взгляд от его хищного профиля. Привязав шарики к спинке кровати именинницы, медсестры удалились, а Генри – остался, ловко разрезал праздничный торт и начал потчевать пациентку.

– Зачем все это? – не понимая, куда деваться от смущения, пробормотала Патриция, принимая блюдечко с внушительным куском торта и стараясь не ронять крошек на чистые простыни.

– Я не могу позволить вам уйти из жизни. Во всяком случае, голодной, – подмигнул Генри.

– Лучше умереть голодной, чем купаться в золоте и одной, – Пат повозила ложечкой по блюдцу и осторожно взглянула на Генри – вдруг он тоже сейчас повертит пальцем у виска и уйдет.

Доктор пальцем у виска не вертел и уходить явно не собирался. Смотрел внимательно и очень тепло, и Патриция, запинаясь, всхлипывая, рассказала все, о чем думала перед тем, как принять это отчаянное решение, каждую секунду опасаясь, что мягкая улыбка на лице Генри превратится в насмешливую ухмылку. Но этого так и не произошло.

Доктор О'Нил выслушал, помолчал, а потом как-то так очень просто предложил:

– Так выходите за меня, Пат.

– А я сейчас возьму, и соглашусь, – не поверив ушам, пригрозила Патриция.

– Значит, вы позволите мне себя поцеловать, – улыбнулся О'Нил.

– Ты… – поправила Пат, приняв происходящее. – Ты позволишь. И… Не нужно больше спрашивать разрешения, Генри…

В доме матери Пат больше не появлялась.

А через месяц «та самая Патриция Пирсон, которую чокнутая мамаша наследства лишила» исчезла. Патриция О'Нил жила в скромной съемной квартире со своим мужем, через полгода окончила курсы медсестер, а через полтора – родила девочку.

Про семью Кристины О'Нил никто не говорил «те самые». Хотя, может быть, стоило. Но тогда пришлось бы говорить «те самые О'Нилы, которые так счастливы, хоть и непонятно с чего», а этого люди говорить почему-то очень не любят.

**Часть первая. Дорогу осилит идущий.**

**Глава 1.**

Получилось так, что письмо от матери и сообщение от мужа Пат получила в один и тот же вечер.

Видя, что за три года молодые не попросили у нее ни цента, живут хоть и скромно, но и отнюдь не бедствуют, Эмма немного смягчилась, и ей захотелось познакомиться с зятем и внучкой. Тем более, хоть первой и родилась девочка, дальше мог родиться наследник, которому можно было бы доверить семейный бизнес, к этому времени и вовсе пошедший в гору.

Патриция задумалась. Мать была осторожна в выражениях и ничего не обещала, но Пат надеялась, что любопытные карие глаза внучки сделают то, чего не удалось сделать еще никому – пробьют броню, которой окружила свое сердце Эмма Пирсон. Патриция ничего не хотела для себя, но на оплату хорошей школы или колледжа для дочери согласилась бы с удовольствием.

Вот только Генри в тот вечер вернулся домой непривычно хмурый.

– Вестминстер объявил о прямом правлении в Ольстере, – сказал он, как будто это что-то объясняло. – Пат… – О'Нил замялся, нахмурился, подергал себя за бороду. – Я еду на родину.

Патриция закусила губу, вцепившись в подоконник. «Я»?..

– Ты со мной? – неуверенно спросил муж после долгой паузы.

– Генри О'Нил! – звенящим голосом отчеканила Патриция, дрожа от негодования. – Я просто поверить не могу, что ты в этом сомневался!

Когда Генри сумел захлопнуть рот и пройти вслед за женой в комнату, оказалось, что чемоданы уже наполовину собраны и, вероятно, были бы собраны полностью, если бы не Кристина, у которой оказалось свое представление о том, как следует складывать игрушки, чтобы им было удобно в дороге.

Письма от Эммы Пирсон Генри так и не увидел.

Северная Ирландия встретила их так сурово, что О'Нил запоздало усомнился, подходящее ли это место для семейного человека. Сотни раненых, беспорядки, взрывы…

Патриция О'Нил, девочка из богатой семьи, вела себя так, будто здесь была ее родина, а не его. Ухаживала за больными, ассистировала мужу.

Проведя несколько десятков операций за день, к вечеру Генри начинал хрипеть, и тогда-то рядом вставала Патриция. Нужный инструмент сам собой оказывался в руке, стоило лишь протянуть ее, но у Генри не было сил сказать жене, как он ее любит и как ею гордится.

Любопытные карие глаза их трехлетней дочери наблюдали из какого-нибудь укромного уголка – оставлять ее где-то одну они не решались, пришлось смириться с тем, что ребенок растет среди стонов и крови.

Время шло, Кристина все чаще стала обращать внимание на раненых, и теперь уже отец наблюдал за ней украдкой. А потом садился и беседовал:

– Детка, а почему ты решила, что дядя хочет пить? – спрашивал О'Нил.

– Он делал вот так, – и девочка изображала глотательное движение или шлепала губами.

– Но я не видел, чтобы он так делал, – осторожно возражал отец.

– Ты был занят, – объясняла Кристина. – А я смотрела.

– У ребенка потрясающая сензитивность, – шепотом говорил Генри жене, ложась в постель. Патриция не понимала, и он со смехом пояснял: – С такой практикой года через два у меня будет самый лучший в мире диагностический аппарат.

– Наша дочь – не аппарат, – хмурилась Патриция.

– Она будет великим врачом, – убежденно говорил Генри. – Самым лучшим в мире.

– Если захочет! – упрямилась Патриция.

– Конечно, если захочет, – покладисто соглашался Генри.

У него не было сомнений в том, какую профессию выберет их дочь. А Патриция все вспоминала то письмо, полученное от матери в день их отъезда, и не могла отделаться от мысли, что, может быть, она сама лишила дочь выбора. Что Кристина видит в своей жизни? Войну, госпиталь, кровь, смерть. А как же жизнь? Вместо танцев – перевязки, вместо свиданий – изучение анатомии на трупах в морге…

– Не грусти, – вдруг обнимала ее дочь, стоило Пат углубиться в подобные мысли, и Генри хитро подмигивал – «сен-зи-тив-ность».

К четырнадцати годам Кристина окончила школу, хотя занятия посещала урывками, и уже вовсю помогала матери. О диагностических способностях девочки знал весь госпиталь: еще с тех пор, как ей было пять лет, сестры тайком наблюдали, что Кристина делает со своей куклой и на какого пациента при этом смотрит. С двенадцати отец потихоньку начал посвящать ее в тайны хирургии.

Патриция же почему-то чувствовала себя виноватой перед дочерью. Генри – отец, нет ничего плохого в том, что он учит дочь профессии, но она-то мать, и должна научить самому главному – любви. А Кристину, такое впечатление, противоположный пол и вовсе не интересует. Конечно, и на нее пока не заглядываются: маленькая, худенькая, с вечно растрепанными косичками – в четырнадцать лет она выглядит максимум на десять, но ведь это не вечно…

Если бы Пат умела предвидеть будущее, она бы попыталась как-то научить дочь тому, что считала самым главным в жизни. Но она не умела. Беспорядки стихали, жизнь налаживалась, и Патриции казалось, что у них впереди еще много времени.

Как там говорится в сказках… Они жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день. Это считается хорошим концом. Патриция и Генри О'Нил прожили счастливо почти восемнадцать лет и умерли в один день. Шестнадцатилетней Кристине О'Нил ни сказкой, ни хорошим концом это не показалось.

Хоть ее и называли за глаза провидицей и сплетничали о якобы экстрасенсорном даре, ничего особенного Кристина в тот день не чувствовала. Да и никакого дара она за собой никогда не признавала. Просто другие люди, с ее точки зрения, были слишком суетливы и не умели смотреть внимательно. А если не торопясь понаблюдать и подумать – многое станет ясным. Конечно, во время операции думать бывает некогда, но для этого нужно просто тренироваться, чтобы уже знать, что делать в том или ином случае – и делать не раздумывая. Некоторые считали, что она противоречит сама себе, но Кристина никакого противоречия тут не видела.

Молодому хирургу Питеру Маршаллу она сначала просто не поверила.

– Глупая шутка, – осуждающе сказала Кристина, когда Питер сообщил ей о взрыве и о том, что ее родители были в той машине.

Кристина покачала головой и отвернулась, продолжая обход. Питер потащил ее вниз, в комнату отдыха персонала, включил телевизор…

Реакции не было. Девочка просто стояла, глядя в экран и закусив губу. Даже не плакала.

– Теперь веришь? – решил уточнить Питер.

– Как же… – прошептала Кристина. В ее глазах все же заблестели слезы. – Как же я теперь буду жить? Что мне делать?

Она обращалась в пространство, в никуда, будто пыталась поговорить со своими ушедшими родителями.

– Ну, ты сядь для начала, – Питер обнял девчонку и только теперь почувствовал, как ее колотит. – На, воды выпей… Вот.

Кристина сделала несколько глотков, потом закрыла лицо руками и просто свернулась в комок прямо на продавленном диване без спинки, на который ее усадил Питер. Он на автомате погладил девочку по голове, мимоходом отметив, какие у нее приятные мягкие волосы… Кажется, она плакала. Питер не был уверен – звуков почти не было, а вздрагивающие плечи – может, просто нервный озноб. Девчонку было жаль – пока ее отец был здесь главным, у нее была работа. Питер знал, что О'Нил просто выжидал время, чтобы Кристине исполнилось хотя бы семнадцать – для поступления в институт. Не хотел, чтобы дочь выделялась слишком сильно. Но ни один другой начальник не оставит на работе шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку без образования. Если только полы мыть да судна выносить. А ведь Питер видел, как она ассистировала отцу. О'Нил не преувеличивал, как ни странно. У его дочери определенно был талант.

Питер снова окинул взглядом съежившуюся фигурку. А что, почему бы и нет? Если немного помочь девчонке да привязать ее к себе… Ну, да, формами она не блещет, ну так и опыта житейского у нее нет, если все обставить по-умному, то малышка даже ничего и не заподозрит. А он с таким ассистентом сможет покорить самые высокие вершины! Питер аж зажмурился от представившихся ему перспектив.

Здесь, в Ирландии, ловить было нечего. Если О'Нил был здесь с самого начала беспорядков и успел сделать карьеру и имя, то Питер явился к шапочному разбору. Значит, нужно ехать туда, где еще горячо. Для малышки, правда, придется придумать легенду, да покрасивее. А еще – девчонку срочно нужно отвести в мэрию. Не дай бог еще кто-нибудь сообразит прибрать ее к рукам.

Кристина О'Нил тихо плакала, не подозревая о грандиозных планах сидящего рядом молодого человека. Для нее сейчас очевидным было только одно: прежняя жизнь кончилась. Как жить дальше – Кристина не просто не представляла, но и вообще пока боялась об этом думать. Тоска скручивала сердце, сжимала горло, не позволяя даже дышать нормально, не то что поплакать.

– Все будет хорошо, детка, – ласково сказал Питер, и только тогда Кристина осознала, что он не просто сидел рядом, но и гладил по голове.

Она осторожно подняла взгляд. Питер был невысок, но все равно выше нее. Впрочем, все были выше, к этому она привыкла. Почему-то от его взгляда, от его фигуры, как ей показалось, веяло надежностью. Кристина тогда так и не поняла, что ее бессознательное отреагировало на обращение «детка» – так обычно называл ее отец. Если бы она могла тогда сосредоточиться, то обязательно отметила бы совсем иную интонацию, придающую привычному обращению легкий оттенок пошлости, обязательно поняла бы, что это не надежность, а собственничество сквозит в его взгляде. Но Кристине было всего шестнадцать, и ее мир только что рухнул. Она ничего не заметила.

– Ты же сильная девочка, я знаю, – продолжал Питер, – ты справишься…

Новое случайное попадание оказалось последним толчком для замершей на краю пропасти Кристины. «Ты же справишься?» – обязательно спрашивал отец, закончив объяснять ей какое-то новое задание.

Кристина кивнула, приподнялась и осторожно прижалась к широкой груди Питера, который с удовольствием – не физическим, от ощущения власти над ее телом, а моральным, от ощущения власти над ее душой – сомкнул объятия.

«Я справлюсь, пап», – мысленно пообещала Кристина, даже не представляя себе весь масштаб предстоящей задачи. Для нее пока весь мир представлялся сложным, но вполне логичным объектом, а знание «иногда люди лгут» было слишком теоретическим. Да, иногда люди лгут. Но зачем кому-то лгать именно ей, Кристине О'Нил, она пока не представляла.

**Глава 2.**

Первое время Питеру то и дело казалось, что его планы полетят в тартарары.

Тихая, потерянная девочка, рядом с которой он стоял во время похорон, всем своим видом демонстрируя заботу и покровительство, внезапно оказалась неописуемо упрямой. Нет, Кристина О'Нил не спорила, не кричала – она просто делала по-своему.

Предложение руки и сердца от Питера Маршалла она не приняла.

– Я очень благодарна тебе за помощь, – сказала Кристина. – Но зачем тебе глупая, необразованная жена?

Питер не нашелся, что сказать, хотя как раз давать ей образование в его планы не входило. Кристина знала вполне достаточно, чтобы быть ассистентом, а документальное подтверждение ее знаний дало бы ей слишком много самостоятельности, так как позволило бы начать свою карьеру. Питера это никак не устраивало, ее таланты он собирался использовать исключительно для себя. Но не признаваться же в этом ей в глаза?

Вместо Шотландии, где можно было быстро зарегистрировать брак без согласия родителей, Питеру пришлось отправиться вслед за Кристиной в Лондон. Оксфорд стоял первым пунктом в рейтинге учебных заведений Англии, и вот туда-то и направлялась девочка, выполняя волю покойного отца. Надежды на то, что ей не хватит баллов для поступления, провалились. Поколебавшись немного, Питер решил, что овчинка стоит выделки, и приготовился ждать долгих четыре года. Однако где-то через месяц случился сюрприз: крайне растерянная Кристина сообщила, что дотошный старичок-профессор, понаблюдав за ней на семинаре, обратил внимание на то, как уверенно держит скальпель маленькая первокурсница. «А что ты еще умеешь?» – поинтересовался он, и Кристина честно ответила. Профессор похмыкал, задал еще несколько вопросов, да и отвел ее к декану, где у нее подробно выспросили всю биографию, на следующий день проэкзаменовали – и теперь она студентка выпускного курса.

Питер посмеивался над ее удивлением, заодно представив озадаченные физиономии профессуры, когда семнадцатилетняя пигалица у всех на глазах шутя выполняла самые мудреные швы и узлы и без запинки рассказывала ход сложнейших операций – а она это могла. Кристина и сама улыбалась, вспоминая, как тот, обративший на нее внимание профессор, решив, видимо, что студентка просто вызубрила учебник, подсунул ей в анатомичке «неправильное» тело – с зеркальным расположением органов. Питер смеялся в голос над бесплодными уловками старикашки – вся анатомия человеческого тела была изучена Кристиной не по книжкам, а вот этими самыми тоненькими пальчиками.

Помня о своей цели, Питер пальчики выпустил не сразу, задержал в своей руке, поглаживая, и с удовольствием увидел мягкий блеск глаз девушки, даже не подумавшей отобрать руку. Вместе с поцелуем он в тот же вечер получил обещание Кристины выйти за него замуж через год, сразу после получения диплома.

Бурная жизнь кампуса прошла стороной, не затронув Кристину, чему немало поспособствовала проявленная ею нерешительность. По результатам проведенной экзаменовки ей предложили специализироваться либо на хирурга, либо на врача скорой помощи, а она не смогла сделать выбор. Откладывала окончательное решение месяц за месяцем, а пока сбивалась с ног, чтобы успеть на занятия по двум специальностям сразу. Свидания с «женихом» были редкими и непродолжительными, что вполне устраивало Питера, так как позволяло ему вести бурную холостяцкую жизнь – в больнице, куда он устроился на время учебы Кристины, было более чем достаточно полненьких медсестер, гораздо лучше отвечающих его вкусам, нежели худышка-«невеста».

Перед выпускными экзаменами Кристина впала в панику – ей нравились обе специальности, она хорошо успевала по обеим, и выбрать, по которой из них сдавать экзамены и получать диплом, она просто не могла.

Все тот же профессор, заметив странную рассеянность своей лучшей студентки, одним махом решил проблему, предложив Кристине попробовать сдать экзамены по обеим специальностям.

– А можно? – с обожанием взглянув на старичка, спросила Кристина.

– А почему нет? – рассмеялся он. – Просто никогда в этом надобности не было, но, раз уж ты ухитрилась выучиться и там, и там, почему бы не сделать и этот последний шаг?

Кристине оставалось только пожать плечами. Действительно, почему бы и нет?

Стоило ли говорить, что экзамены по обеим специальностям она сдала с блеском? Среди выпускников семнадцатилетняя девчонка смотрелась школьницей, но ее это не волновало – она всего лишь выполняла данное отцу обещание.

Во время вручения дипломов Кристине показалось, что она слышит голос отца. Она осторожно скосила глаза – и вздрогнула, заметив в толпе рыжую шевелюру. Такой же хищный профиль и даже борода… Сердце забилось часто-часто в наивном, детском ожидании чуда, но это оказался родственник кого-то из выпускников.

Кристина О'Нил опустила глаза, прижимая к груди диплом. «Я справилась, пап!» – мысленно похвалилась она.

Она была счастлива. Выпускница Оксфорда с двумя специальностями могла достойно продолжить дело своего отца. Оставалось порадовать мать – выйти замуж, стать хорошей женой и родить ребенка. Или двух.

В выборе супруга Кристина была уверена – ну кто еще, кроме Питера, готов был ждать ее несколько лет? Кто еще так смотрел на нее? Кто еще так умел целоваться? Раз они с Питером так любят друг друга – разумеется, они должны пожениться!

Ехать в Шотландию теперь уже было бессмысленно – через два месяца Кристине исполнялось восемнадцать лет, согласие родителей больше не требовалось, можно было пожениться и в Англии.

Дремлющие гены Эммы Пирсон проснулись – и все оборачивались, любуясь на белое платье, сшитое Кристиной к собственной свадьбе.

Кристина сияла, Питер тоже был доволен – его планы наконец-то начали реализовываться. За эти два месяца он успел внушить невесте твердое убеждение, что настоящий врач сможет реализовать свое призвание исключительно в трудных условиях. Стерильные операционные и обставленные кабинеты – это для лентяев и бездарей, которым требуется антураж для создания имиджа врача, а потому Камбоджа с ее нескончаемыми конфликтами между враждующими группировками – самое подходящее место для четы молодых честолюбивых врачей. Слова эти упали на нужную почву, что-то всколыхнув в душе дочери Генри О'Нила, сорвавшегося в революционную Ирландию вместе с женой и маленьким ребенком в самый разгар беспорядков.

Кристине, правда, было страшновато, но… Лишиться жениха, последнего осколка прежней жизни, и остаться одной в Англии, с перспективой как-то строить свою жизнь абсолютно самостоятельно – это было гораздо страшней.

В ночь перед свадьбой Питера Маршалла «утешал» чуть ли не весь младший медицинский персонал госпиталя в полном составе. Излишняя приземистость и некоторая простоватость с лихвой компенсировалась нарочитой властностью в постели, порой граничащей с откровенной грубостью, и тем не менее каждая вторая из его любовниц охотно согласилась бы выйти за него, только бы позвал. Но Питеру нужна была Кристина, точнее, ее талант и чутье, которые должны были сделать ему имя в далекой Камбодже и принести капиталы по возвращении в цивилизацию, а для этого нужно было жениться на этих талантах, чтобы не упустить их из рук.

В ночь после свадьбы, которой Кристина ждала с вполне понятным трепетом, ее новоиспеченный муж, пресыщенный излишествами предыдущей ночи, был откровенно недееспособен. Стройная миниатюрная фигурка жены с тонкой талией и узкими бедрами, с небольшой, но вполне соответствующей пропорциям тела грудью, казалась любителю пышных форм плоской как доска, и приблизительно так же возбуждающей.

О физиологии процесса, о дефлорации и всем прочем Кристина знала достаточно, но совладать с волнением было не так-то просто. Знания – знаниями, а опыта у нее не было никакого, да и в собственной привлекательности она не слишком-то была уверена… А увидев бессильно висящий член молодого мужа, девушка и вовсе смутилась и сжалась в комок, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом.

– Ты устал, – пытаясь взять себя в руки, проговорила она. – Ничего страшного, завтра у нас все получится…

Утешений от жены в таком вопросе Питер вынести не мог. Представив себе самую заводную из своих любовниц в самой пикантной позе, которую только мог вообразить, Питер все же добился от своего тела послушания. Не медля ни секунды, он взгромоздился на жену, в два толчка преодолел оказавшуюся не особенно крепкой преграду, сделал еще пару движений «для закрепления успеха», после чего остановился, чмокнул Кристину в щеку и с чувством выполненного долга проследовал в ванную.

Когда Кристина сама вышла из ванной, украдкой поплакав и успокоившись мыслью, что самое главное все же случилось – она теперь принадлежит мужу, Питер уже крепко спал, отвернувшись и слегка похрапывая. Она легла рядом и уставилась в потолок. Кажется, быть хорошей женой – это не так просто, как ей представлялось. Хотя… Питер вроде бы был доволен. А довольна ли она… Насколько она могла судить, все прошло нормально. Конечно, это было очень больно, но ведь это так и должно быть в первый раз. Какое-то смутное чувство досады… Может, она просто зря представляла себе массу приятных ощущений, которые должна испытывать в постели с мужем? Или в первый раз их никто не испытывает? Или вообще нужно меньше читать любовных романов? Ведь в учебниках ни о чем таком и не говорилось…

В Камбоджу Кристина и Питер Маршаллы приехали в период относительного затишья. Вооруженные банды еще шатались по стране, но в целом обстановка была спокойной. Тем не менее, врачей катастрофически не хватало, любые квалифицированные руки были на вес золота, так что Питер какое-то время даже опасался, как бы Кристина не ускользнула от него в последний момент, начав собственную практику. Но она совершенно спокойно, казалось, даже с радостью, согласилась на роль помощницы-ассистентки, несмотря на связанные с этим нагрузки вроде тяжелых ночных дежурств и других малоприятных обязанностей. Питер недоумевал, даже заподозрил какие-то далеко идущие планы, а самое простое объяснение было, как ни странно, самым верным. Всю свою жизнь Кристина видела, как мать ассистирует отцу, сама она тоже всегда была лишь ассистенткой – и ей и в голову не пришло, что ее мать была обычной санитаркой, а отец не мог позволить оперировать несовершеннолетней дочери, как бы он ни был уверен в ее талантах. Выпускница Оксфорда и не помышляла о самостоятельных операциях, ее представление о себе, как о «втором номере», было настолько прочным, что она даже и не заикнулась о своем высшем образовании. А всех окружающих вводил в заблуждение ее возраст. Миниатюрная девушка с наивными карими глазами и двумя косичками никак не выглядела блестящим специалистом, коим на самом деле являлась.

Впрочем, сама Кристина была вполне довольна своей работой. Она делала то, что умела делать, то, к чему ее с малолетства готовил отец, и делала это хорошо. Если что-то и внушало ей некоторое беспокойство – так это их с мужем семейная жизнь. Питер уставал – это она понимала, и спокойно восприняла тот факт, что их сексуальная жизнь ограничивается двумя-тремя скоротечными актами в месяц. В конце концов, в учебниках неоднократно упоминалось, что понятие нормы в данном случае фактически неприменимо. Вот только она по-прежнему ничего не чувствовала. Кристина быстро научилась минимизировать болевые ощущения при помощи масла, после нескольких недовольных замечаний Питера усвоила, что мужу нравится, когда она громко дышит и ахает, но получать удовольствие от навалившегося на нее потного тела, его суетливых движений и громкого пыхтения так и не могла. Все, что ей оставалось – это довольство на лице мужа, а то, что оно может быть вызвано всего лишь осознанием «выполненного супружеского долга», ей как-то и в голову не приходило. О регулярных изменах мужа Кристина тем более не догадывалась. И не хотела догадываться, интуитивно ограждая сознание от тех вещей, которые могли поколебать уверенность в том, что ее жизнь просто замечательна.

Беременность почему-то стала неожиданностью для них обоих. Но для Кристины это все же была неожиданность радостная, а вот Питеру пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы не ударить жену, но своего недовольства он все-таки скрыть не смог. Кристина же искренне недоумевала, чем оно вызвано.

– Ты меня не любишь? – расстроенно спрашивала она мужа. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы у нас были дети?

«Конечно, не хочу!» – мысленно соглашался Питер.

– Дура! – орал он вместо этого вслух. – Теперь мне два-три года придется обходиться без твоей помощи! Так ты меня любишь?!

– Не говори глупостей, – стараясь не показывать обиды, дрожащим голоском отвечала Кристина. – Почему это я не смогу ассистировать?

– Во время беременности ты можешь забыть элементарные правила, – бушевал Питер. – Станешь неуклюжей. Да на тебя даже смотреть будет противно!

Кристина долго плакала, когда муж ушел на смену. Потом подошла к зеркалу и стала рассматривать свой совсем еще плоский живот. Попыталась его выпятить.

– Я стану толстой, – сказала она своему отражению. Погладила живот. – Но мы потерпим, правда? Когда наш папа увидит, какой ты красивый, он будет счастлив. Ведь он нас любит.

Толстой она была только в своем собственном воображении, подстегнутом злыми словами мужа, но даже в откровенно вожделеющих взглядах некоторых мужчин, провожавших ее по-прежнему тонкую фигурку с округлившимся животом, Кристина видела отвращение. В глазах Питера она по счастью отвращения не замечала – ведь они теперь виделись только на операциях, а в это время Кристина находилась за спиной мужа. Ночевать домой он не приходил, говорил, что живет в больнице, а на самом деле жил у любовницы. Кристина все это терпела, упрямо повторяя про себя, что мучается ради ребенка и, когда он родится, все образуется.

Последние два месяца перед родами мужа она не видела совсем, поскольку тот взял себе другую ассистентку, несмотря на все возражения Кристины. Молодая здоровая женщина беременность переносила удивительно легко, практически без токсикоза, никаких предсказанных мужем проблем с памятью или движениями у нее не было. Сидеть без дела Кристина не могла и быстро нашла себе работу – в отделении реанимации, где лежало и несколько коматозников. Заведующий отделением нарадоваться не мог на новенькую помощницу, будто нюхом чуявшую состояние больных. На протяжении двух месяцев до родов и еще полгода после он пытался уговорить Кристину остаться в этом отделении насовсем, но не преуспел. Кристина верила, что нужна мужу, и только и мечтала о том, чтобы все было как раньше – он вернулся бы домой, а она могла бы работать вместе с ним.

Роды были долгими и очень тяжелыми. Неполноценность половой жизни сказалась на состоянии будущей мамы не лучшим образом, и даже молодость не стала спасением. Кристина охрипла от крика, акушерка судорожно искала медикаментозный компромисс, который смог бы уменьшить боль и позволить роженице не потерять сознание, и в то же время не тормозил бы родовую деятельность.

Мальчик родился ранним утром, здоровый, крепкий, тут же огласивший палату басовитым ревом. Кристина улыбалась и плакала одновременно. Ребенок, сын, мгновенно стал средоточием ее мира.

Питер зашел лишь через несколько дней.

– Работы много, – пояснил он, бросив равнодушный взгляд на сына. – Когда ты уже наконец вернешься…

– А как же Дамир? – растерялась Кристина.

– Ты его уже и назвала? Без меня?! – неожиданно вызверился Питер.

От его крика ребенок проснулся и заплакал. Кристина поднялась с кровати, взяла сына и отошла к окну, укачивая его.

– Знаешь, – негромко, подчеркнуто спокойным тоном сказала она. – Тебя почему-то не смогли найти в больнице, когда хотели сообщить о том, что у тебя родился сын.

Обернулась и в упор посмотрела на мужа.

– Не твое дело, – буркнул он еле слышно, не выдержав этого взгляда. – Мне пора, у меня операция…

На следующий день Кристина с Дамиром вернулись домой, а вечером пришел Питер, с цветами, и с порога рассыпался в извинениях. Он так пылко заверял жену, что рождение сына оказалось для него шоком, что он просто не был готов к изменению своего статуса – ведь они еще так молоды… Что Дамир – самое чудесное существо, которое он видел в жизни, и произвести его на свет могла только такая красавица, и умница, и вообще во всех отношениях чудесная женщина как Кристина… Что теперь он понял и осознал свои ошибки, просит простить и понять его, что он любит жену и сына больше всего на свете, и, если ему только дадут шанс, он постарается доказать, каким примерным отцом и мужем он может быть…

Поверить хотелось слишком сильно. И Кристина поверила.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением – еще несколько месяцев после родов он мог не прикасаться к жене «на законных основаниях», так что прощения следовало просить именно сейчас, пока не нужно доказывать свою пылкость, как любовника.

Фигура Кристины после родов уже не была фигурой девочки-подростка – слегка раздались бедра, налилась грудь. Но все равно до пышных форм, которые любил потискать ее муж, она слишком сильно не дотягивала.

Впрочем, Питер надеялся, что его вынужденный пост не продлится слишком долго: несколько месяцев на то, чтобы развеять подозрения жены – и можно снова жить припеваючи, тем более теперь, когда в доме маленький ребенок, и предлогов для благовидного отказа в близости станет больше.

Главное было – вернуть себе талантливую ассистентку, на которую, стоило отвернуться, уже положили глаз, видите ли…

Кристина же затолкала все не связавшиеся концы, сомнения, подозрения и смутные ощущения подальше: любимый муж, новорожденный ребенок, любимая работа – план выполнялся, и это было главное.

Она никому не позволит его разрушить, даже себе самой.

**Глава 3.**

Уезжая в Камбоджу, Питер Маршалл рассчитывал повторить «звездную карьеру» Генри О'Нила. В неспокойные времена ценность хорошего врача порой взлетала до небес, и на этом фоне можно было махом добиться такого продвижения в карьере, которого в мирное время пришлось бы ждать и добиваться не один десяток лет.

Того, что Камбоджа – это не Ирландия, Питер Маршалл как-то не учел. То есть, он, разумеется, понимал, что вокруг будут не высокие и рыжие, а низенькие, смуглые и узкоглазые, но дальше этого отличия его понимание не шло. А отличие было, и очень существенное.

В Северной Ирландии друг другу противостояли правительство и националистическая партия. Правительство было заинтересовано в поддержании порядка и никогда не трогало законопослушных граждан, а уж тем более такие социально значимые институты, как церкви, школы и больницы. Националисты, при всем своем экстремизме, никогда не желали зла собственному народу, а потому те же церкви, школы и больницы были в безопасности как объекты, не имеющие отношения к ненавистному правительству. Конечно, никто не был застрахован от несчастного случая, судьба родителей Кристины была тому подтверждением, и все же в Северной Ирландии было относительно безопасно даже в разгар беспорядков.

В Камбодже все было не так. Режим «красных кхмеров», почти полностью уничтоживших в стране образованных людей, в том числе учителей и врачей, был свергнут еще в 1979 году. Однако полностью искоренить их не удалось, а США даже тайно поддерживали оппозицию новой власти в противовес влиянию Вьетнама в этом регионе. «Красные кхмеры» оказались вытеснены в приграничные с Таиландом районы, где они продолжали попытки навести свои порядки, но большая часть населения вздохнула свободно и с помощью волонтеров стала поднимать страну из разрухи, оставшейся после пятнадцати лет войны и четырех лет режима, названного одним из самых жестоких в истории человечества.

Выжившие возвращались в города, но среди них практически не осталось ни священнослужителей, ни учителей, ни врачей. Все эти специальности ценились на вес золота, но пока их занимали исключительно волонтеры из других стран. На то, чтобы вырастить новое поколение профессионалов в этих сферах из самих камбоджийцев, требовалось время.

В 1989 году, вскоре после приезда четы Маршаллов, вьетнамские войска были выведены с территории Камбоджи. Некоторое время «красные кхмеры» не подавали признаков жизни, а затем поползли слухи о предпринимаемых ими партизанских вылазках в соседние районы. Кампонгчнанг располагался ближе к центру страны, и Питер был уверен, что им в любом случае ничего не грозит. В своей ошибке он убедился на собственной шкуре всего год спустя после рождения Дамира.

В их госпитале умер пожилой фармацевт, через некоторое время медикаменты стали заканчиваться, а поставок что-то все не было. Кому-то нужно было съездить в столицу, Пномпень, что представляло собой изрядную проблему, поскольку каждый мало-мальски смыслящий в фармакологии человек был занят, а не смыслящий не справится, если каких-то лекарств не окажется и придется искать альтернативы. В результате в Пномпень отправилась Кристина, которая пока не приступила к полноценной работе, изредка появляясь в госпитале на несколько часов, а все остальное время посвящая сыну, который был единственным светлым пятном в ее жизни.

Пока Дамир был совсем маленьким, ее отношения с мужем с огромной натяжкой можно было назвать нормальными. Правда, Питера сильно раздражало, что ребенок плачет по ночам, поэтому теперь они спали в разных комнатах. Дамир рос, плакал все меньше, но раздражение Питера лишь росло. Теперь объектом его раздражения стала Кристина. Все, что бы она ни сделала, было не так: ужин был пересоленный, или слишком острый, или слишком скудный, простыни были сырыми, или несвежими, или старыми, сама она выглядела ужасно, а все ее разговоры были невыносимо скучны. Как она ни старалась – повод для недовольства муж находил всегда. Уставшая и постоянно невысыпающаяся, Кристина и правда выглядела не лучшим образом, обещания мужа любить и быть примерным семьянином как-то подзабылись, редкий секс в стандартной «миссионерской» позе вызывал у нее отвращение, скандалы утомляли, постепенно дошло и до того, что Кристина вздыхала с облегчением, когда за мужем закрывалась дверь. Тем не менее, она упорно старалась быть хорошей женой – ведь Питер ради нее отказался от какой-то другой женщины, и теперь Кристина должна доказать, что она достойна его выбора.

При такой жизни было неудивительно, что она охотно согласилась на дальнюю поездку. Машину с водителем ей выделили, собиралась она недолго – только взяла кое-что для Дамира. До столицы было около ста миль, поиск необходимых медикаментов занял почти весь день, но, раздобыв все, что планировала, переночевав в Пномпене и вернувшись на следующий день в Кампонгчнанг, Кристина не узнала города. Дымящиеся развалины вместо половины домов, свалки из трупов – в основном стариков и детей – которые никто даже не подумал убрать. Госпиталь напоминал мертвецкую – больных расстреляли прямо в койках. В живых не осталось никого.

Сопровождавший ее мужчина мелко трясся и шептал молитвы.

– «Красные кхмеры», – бормотал он. – Это они, они…

– Йенг… Но ведь в городе было гораздо больше людей, чем… тут… – Кристина из последних сил старалась сохранить хладнокровие, прижимая к себе ревущего Дамира и прикрывая ребенку глаза рукой. – Где же остальные?

– Говорят, они снова собирают рабочие поселки на западе, – почему-то шепотом и озираясь, ответил Йенг. – Все, как раньше: писать нельзя, читать нельзя, деньги иметь нельзя, даже очки носить нельзя. Ребенка без разрешения коммуны зачать – в расход, по прежним временам тосковать – в расход, банан сорвать – в расход…

– Что же тогда можно? – глухо спросила Кристина.

– Работать, – пожал плечами Йенг. – По восемнадцать, по двадцать часов в день.

– Это бесчеловечно! – Кристина потерянно оглядывалась вокруг, не в силах поверить, что это происходит с ней наяву.

– Сумеете найти ваш дом? – спросил Йенг. – Может, что-то осталось. Я могу подбросить вас обратно в Пномпень.

Дом уцелел, и Кристина смогла собрать кое-какие пожитки. Всю дорогу до столицы она думала, что вот поэтому слухи и оставались только слухами – «красные кхмеры» забирали с собой всех, кто мог работать, а остальных беспощадно истребляли. Но теперь она обратится к правительству, в западные провинции направят войска, освободят всех пленных и, разумеется, Питера. Он здоровый, сильный мужчина, он выдержит.

С этой надеждой Кристина прожила неделю, обивая пороги правительственных кабинетов. Сперва ее и на порог не хотели пускать, потом не хотели слушать, а выслушав наконец, заявили, что никаких доказательств причастности «красных кхмеров» к трагедии нет, и направить войска на запад – значит развязать гражданскую войну.

– Мы воевали пятнадцать лет, милочка, – укоризненно сказали ей, выпроваживая из кабинета.

Вернувшись в крохотную съемную каморку при местной больнице, Кристина свернулась клубочком возле спящего сына. Надежды рухнули. Никто не собирался защищать ее, никто не собирался возвращать ей прежнюю жизнь. Значит, она сама должна ее вернуть. Мысль о том, что она может построить свою жизнь заново, сама, даже не мелькнула. Все разногласия, все недовольство жизнью с Питером были мгновенно забыты. Сейчас было важно лишь одно: она – его жена, она поклялась быть с ним, всегда и везде, пока смерть не разлучит. Так тому и быть.

Этот поселок был третьим в провинции Пайлин. А до этого были десятки других поселков в соседних провинциях. Прошло больше полугода, и все это время Кристину терзала одна и та же мысль: если бы столичные умники сочли возможным высунуть нос из своих кабинетов, то они тут же уткнулись бы этим носом прямо в доказательства деятельности «красных кхмеров». За эти полгода Кристина увидела несколько десятков таких поселков, похожих, как две капли воды. Поселков рабов – иначе не скажешь.

С самого начала она не особенно надеялась на успех – что могла она, городская девочка, одна в джунглях, против вооруженных головорезов? Больше всего Кристина боялась попасться и тем самым сделать Дамира сиротой вместо того чтобы вернуть ему отца. Оставляя сына в приюте, Кристина поклялась себе, что это временно, она найдет Питера и вернется. Они снова будут жить вместе, вместе работать, и все будет прежде.

Труднее всего ей пришлось с первым поселком. Тогда она не знала, как вести себя в джунглях, чего опасаться, где найти воду и как устроиться на ночлег, тогда она еще не могла смотреть на издевательства над пленными и массовые расстрелы провинившихся, а самое главное – никак не могла решиться уйти от поселка, даже когда так и не увидела Питера, пронаблюдав целых две недели.

За этим поселком Кристина наблюдала всего второй день. Но теперь она знала, на что обращать внимание, поэтому, даже по-прежнему не подходя близко из опасения попасться, она уже точно могла сказать, что среди работоспособных Питера нет. Оставалось самое сложное. В каждом поселке была система своеобразных карцеров – узких неглубоких ям, на уровне земли закрытых решетками. Человек там помещался, только согнувшись в три погибели, а тюремщики в качестве дополнительного наказания для провинившегося частенько бросали горящие спички и окурки сквозь прутья решетки, а то и просто незатейливо мочились на заключенного. Определить, не находится ли Питер в одной из этих ям, было сложнее, потому что обитателя ямы могли поменять в любой момент, а возможности наблюдать двадцать четыре часа в сутки у Кристины не было. Так что каждый раз у нее оставались сомнения.

Наблюдая за этим поселком, Кристина вдруг подумала, сколько их может быть всего и что будет, если она так и не увидит Питера. Но эти мысли довольно быстро вытеснились привычным вопросом: что будет, если она его увидит. Возвращаться в столицу и требовать войска? А если Питера за это время убьют? Пытаться освободить его самой? Как?!

Со стороны поселка донеслись крики и выстрелы. Кристина сжала губы и уткнулась лицом в скрещенные руки. В поселке, похоже, было много новеньких, только что захваченных в очередном рейде, и «красные кхмеры» наводили порядок. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Кристина заставила себя смотреть – тех, кого не убили на месте, сейчас побросают в ямы, станет ясно, за какими не нужно наблюдать. И тут ее как током прошибло – среди пленных она узнала пожилого, но еще крепкого врача из их госпиталя, того самого заведующего реанимационным отделением, который так уговаривал ее перейти к нему! Кристина даже приподнялась от неожиданности, но тут же снова распласталась по земле. Если Питер еще жив, он может быть здесь!

Едва дождавшись ночи, Кристина решилась на то, чего никогда не делала раньше. Наплевав на сохранность одежды, прижимаясь к земле как можно плотнее и передвигаясь с поистине черепашьей скоростью, она выбралась из укрытия и поползла к поселку, замирая от каждого звука.

К тому времени, когда она добралась до ям, была глухая ночь. Охранники, вдоволь поиздевавшись над пленниками, разбрелись по бунгало, оставив сторожить лишь одного человека, который устроился поудобнее и давно клевал носом.

Осторожно заглянув в одну из намеченных ям, Кристина разглядела лишь смутную грязную тень.

– Питер? – чуть слышно позвала она.

– Хун, – так же чуть слышно ответили ей. – Выпусти меня, малыш.

Кристина закусила губу и, помедлив, покачала головой. Она не могла так рисковать. Зажмурившись и стиснув кулаки, Кристина отвернулась, ей пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы двинуться дальше.

Несколько раз она замирала и выжидала, когда ей казалось, что охранник проснулся. Пот заливал глаза – больше всего Кристина сейчас боялась, что кто-то из тех заключенных, которых она отказалась освободить, поднимет шум.

В пятой по счету яме человек откликнулся лишь стоном на ее вопрос, но Кристина замерла, склонив голову к плечу и прислушиваясь. Потом решительно выдернула штырь, запиравший решетку, оглянулась и откинула ее в сторону. Ощупав лицо и тело пленника, Кристина убедилась в правильности своей догадки. Но Питер был без сознания и весь в крови, рука и нога сломаны, об остальных повреждениях она могла только догадываться.

Кристина переместилась к одной из пропущенных ранее ям, в которой находился кто-то из новичков.

– Я тебя выпущу, но ты поможешь мне донести его, – коротко, переходя сразу к делу, предложила она.

– Идет, – так же коротко ответил мужчина.

Кристина снова оглянулась. Охранник спал. Она откинула решетку, и мужчина гибким змеиным движением оказался рядом с ней.

– Нужно еще несколько человек, один не справлюсь, – сообщил он.

Кристина заколебалась, но освобожденный ею пленник уже был возле другой ямы.

– Я тоже могу помочь, – услышала Кристина шепот. – Выпусти меня.

Парень был чуть старше нее, а в его глазах смешались страх и мольба.

Кристина помедлила, затем открыла решетку. Побег становился слишком массовым, чтобы остаться незамеченным, но делать было нечего – одной ей не справиться.

Тем временем пленник, которого она освободила первым, освободил еще двоих мужчин – и уже направлялся к зарослям!

– Эй! – отчаянным шепотом позвала Кристина. – Мы же договорились?!..

– Заткнись, пацан, – обернувшись, процедил мужчина. – Радуйся, что я тебя не пришиб в благодарность.

Кристина судорожно всхлипнула и обреченно уткнулась лицом в землю. Господи, дура! Какая она дура!

– Я помогу, – шепот заставил ее оглядеться.

Белобрысый парень, которого она освободила вторым, все еще был рядом.

Чтобы протащить Питера мимо охранника, им пришлось зажимать ему рот, чтобы не стонал. Когда они добрались до кромки джунглей, начинало светать. Кристина в отчаянии оглянулась на поселок: единственная их надежда на спасение заключалась сейчас в том, что преследователи пойдут по следу тех троих беглецов во главе с предавшим ее мужчиной. Подобная мысль казалась ей подлостью, но что-то перевернулось в ее душе этой ночью, и теперь подобная подлость не представлялась такой уж страшной, чтобы из-за нее стоило убиваться.

– У тебя воды нет? – втащив Питера под защиту зарослей, спросил парень.

– Держи, – Кристина протянула ему маленькую фляжку. Ее внимание было сосредоточено на Питере: нужно сделать шины из подручных материалов и носилки, да еще и как-то закамуфлировать их – патрули ходят слишком часто, чтобы полагаться на удачу.

– Меня Кристофер зовут, – сделав несколько глотков, парень протянул ей флягу.

Когда Кристина протянула руку, сначала пожал ее, а только потом вернул флягу.

– Спасибо, что выручил. Ты отчаянный парень, – сказал Кристофер. – Но теперь нам нужно драпать как можно быстрее. Ты уверен, что нам нужен этот груз? – он кивнул на Питера.

Кристина взъерошила свои коротко стриженые волосы. Неужели ее и вправду можно принять за парня? Конечно, она остригла волосы, одежда на ней военная, лицо перемазано грязью, а голос хрипит, но все же… Или просто никто не ждет от женщины подобных эскапад? А главное – признаваться в том, что она – женщина, а это – ее муж, или не стоит?

– Мне – нужен, – упрямо сжав губы и сощурив глаза, Кристина взглянула прямо в лицо Кристоферу. – Поможешь добраться до столицы – я заплачу. Все, что есть. По рукам?

Кристофер долго и внимательно смотрел ей в лицо. Затем перевел взгляд на поселок, чертыхнулся и кинулся взваливать Питера себе на плечи.

Раздумывать было некогда – в поселке началось движение. Побег обнаружили.

**Глава 4.**

Некоторые люди по природе своей таковы, что могут вытерпеть очень многое, никак не показывая, чего им это стоит на самом деле. А потом, в какой-то момент берут – и убивают обидчика. Или умирают сами – от разрыва сердца, например. Ну или, как минимум, вдруг срываются в отчаянную истерику, заставляя окружающих лишь хлопать глазами и открывать рты, поскольку никто не предполагал, что такой сдержанный, как все считали, человек может сорваться из-за какого-то пустяка. Вот только этот пустяк оказался той самой невесомой бабочкой, севшей на штангу предельного веса, которую человек удерживал из последних сил.

Дамир Маршалл подошел к опустившейся на колени Кристине, неуверенно вглядываясь в ее лицо, и спросил:

– Мама?

Как по сигналу, обернулись и замерли другие дети. Казалось, никто даже не дышал, когда Кристина, не сумев проглотить вставший в горле комок, просто кивнула. Дамир сделал еще шаг и обнял мать за шею.

– Иди, попрощайся с друзьями, сынок, – шепотом попросила Кристина через некоторое время. – Мы пойдем домой.

Дамир помотал головой и прижался еще крепче, обвивая ручонками шею.

«Ну что ты, я тебя не оставлю больше», – хотела сказать Кристина. И не смогла. Мысль о том, что сын боится снова оказаться брошенным, оказалась той самой последней каплей.

Кристина почувствовала, что задыхается, а потом разрыдалась, уткнувшись в теплое детское тельце, выплескивая со слезами все, что накопилось, на серую казенную рубашонку.

Полгода скитаний в джунглях и страх попасться.

Страх перед настигающей погоней, которую Кристофер увел за собой, соорудив для них с Питером хитрое укрытие.

Страх, что Кристофер не вернется, и она останется одна среди джунглей с умирающим на ее руках мужем.

Плотоядный взгляд, которым Кристофер окинул ее, узнав наконец, что она – женщина.

Две недели страха за жизнь Питера, которому становилось все хуже – как выяснилось уже в столице, у него было небольшое внутреннее кровотечение.

Растерянность, когда Кристофер отказался взять ее сбережения, сказав, что они ей понадобятся на лечение мужа и воспитание сына.

Паника, когда он потребовал поцелуй в качестве оплаты за свои услуги.

Кристина предпочла бы отдать деньги, но деньги Кристофер брать не хотел, к тому же они были ей действительно нужны – и она согласилась. А теперь чувствовала себя предательницей. Кристофер не собирался оставаться в столице – те материалы, которые он успел собрать до плена, погибли, и теперь он горел желанием вернуться и сделать-таки свой сенсационный репортаж. Никто, кроме самой Кристины, не знал об этом поцелуе, но и этого было достаточно – она чувствовала себя неверной, грязной.

Целый день она не могла заставить себя отправиться в приют, ей было страшно, что сын не узнает ее. Ведь ему был всего год и месяц, когда она его оставила, а теперь – страшно подумать – год и восемь. А вдруг его там вообще нет? Или он ее не простит за то, что она оставила его так надолго…

А сын узнал, и простил, и единственное, чего он хотел – чтобы мама больше его не бросала, чтобы была с ним, и Кристина почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что не пришла вчера. Она отняла у него целый день…

Наблюдавшие за ними воспитатели поспешили увести их из общей комнаты – другие дети уже тоже начинали реветь.

Потом Кристину отпаивали чаем в комнате персонала, она глотала чай вместе со слезами, не спуская Дамира с колен, потом кормила сына чаем с печеньем, то и дело целуя и продолжая шмыгать носом. Ей казалось, что все вот-вот кончится, счастливый сон растает, но он не заканчивался, и она постепенно поверила в реальность происходящего и успокоилась.

Воспитатели принесли вещи Дамира: его свидетельство о рождении, старую одежду да пару игрушек, с которыми он пришел в приют, – Кристина подписала необходимые бумаги и через полчаса уже входила вместе с сыном в палату, где лежал муж. Состояние Питера было тяжелым, но его жизни больше ничто не угрожало.

– А, это вы, – заглянувший в палату главный врач тут же приветливо улыбнулся, хоть за секунду до того недовольно хмурился. – Все прошло нормально? – заботливо осведомился он, заметив заплаканное лицо Кристины.

– Да, – улыбнулась она, баюкая уснувшего Дамира. – Да, я просто… Я…

– Просто немного перенервничали, – подсказал врач.

– Да, – кивнула Кристина. – Все в порядке, спасибо за заботу.

Главврач махнул рукой, мол, не стоит благодарности, задумчиво взглянул на Питера и подошел поближе, прикрыв за собой дверь палаты.

Кристина занервничала.

Когда они привезли сюда Питера, все врачи были заняты. Кристина выяснила, что хирургов всего двое, а свободных операционных аж пять, да и младшего медицинского персонала достаточно – но вот хирурга придется подождать.

– Я сама прооперирую, я не могу ждать, – сказала она тогда.

Сестры заартачились было, но Кристина, сама себе удивляясь, так прикрикнула на них, что через полчаса операционная и пациент были готовы, она стояла у стола, а две ассистентки не сводили с нее глаз, ожидая распоряжений. Повреждений у Питера было много, в брюшной полости началось воспаление, сломанная рука начала срастаться неправильно, а на сломанной ноге пальцы уже были поражены гангреной. Через несколько часов в операционную, прихрамывая, вошел пожилой грузный врач, постоял, понаблюдал – и подключился к операции. Это было невероятно своевременно, Кристина уже почти потеряла уверенность в благополучном исходе: слишком много травм, слишком она устала, да и времени на подготовку не было совсем, у нее даже ни единого снимка не было, все приходилось решать по ходу дела. Врач оказался невероятно опытным. Легко понимал, что задумала Кристина, иногда помогал, едва она успевала подумать о том, что нужно что-то сделать, иногда обращал ее внимание на то, что она чуть не упустила. Даже вдвоем они закончили только через три часа, и Кристина, пошатываясь, наконец выбралась на свежий воздух.

– Ну и кто же вы такая, таинственная незнакомка? – раздалось за ее спиной несколько минут спустя. – А главное – кто вам дал право кричать на мой персонал и распоряжаться в моем госпитале?

Кристина повернулась, потупившись и бессильно опустив руки. Она признавала свою вину. Просто у нее не было выбора.

– Хм… Так у вас есть имя? – усмехнулся помогавший ей врач, видя, что пауза затягивается.

– Простите. Кристина. Кристина Маршалл, – представилась она.

– Боб Фокс, главный врач, – протягивая ей руку, кивнул собеседник. – Что заканчивали?

– Оксфорд.

– Оксфорд, – уважительно покачал головой Фокс. – В каком году?

– В восемьдесят восьмом.

– Хм… – Фокс нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на Кристину. – Сколько вам лет?

– Двадцать один, – пожала плечами она. – Мой отец учил меня с двенадцати лет, так что я получила диплом в неполных восемнадцать и еще четыре года практиковалась здесь.

– Что ж… Могу сказать лишь одно – для меня честь работать с вами, доктор Маршалл, – снова протянул ей руку Фокс. – Думаю, вам нужно отдохнуть, а потом…

– Я бы хотела побыть с мужем, – перебила Кристина.

– С мужем?

– Да, мой пациент – это мой муж, – подтвердила она.

Возражений у доктора Фокса не нашлось. Узнав, что Кристина собирается забрать из приюта маленького сына, он распорядился поместить Питера в отдельную палату и поставить там еще одну кровать и хоть какую-то мебель.

Сегодня, возвращаясь из приюта, Кристина видела, как ставят в коридоре койки для раненых – «красные кхмеры» совершили очередную вылазку, чуть-чуть не добравшись до столицы.

– Нам придется освободить палату? – спросила Кристина, чтобы избавить своего благодетеля от необходимости вести долгий разговор, смягчая неприятную новость.

– Что? Нет, что вы, – помотал головой доктор Фокс. – То есть, у нас, конечно, мест не хватает, но… Я как раз пришел к вам с предложением. Если вы его примете, у нас не будет вообще никаких сложностей с вашим размещением.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – прищурилась Кристина.

– Где вы работали до того, как случилось это несчастье с вашим мужем?

– В Кампонгчнанге.

– Скажите, Кристина… Только не говорите сразу «нет», договорились? Могу ли я предложить вам какие-то такие условия, чтобы вы рассмотрели возможность не возвращаться на прежнее место, а жить и работать здесь? – Кристина только открыла рот, как Фокс торопливо добавил: – Больших денег обещать не могу, зато могу назначить вас своим заместителем.

Кристина покачала головой и тихонько рассмеялась. Кем он ее считает, принцессой в бегах?

– Я не стремлюсь вернуться на старое место, – заверила она поникшего собеседника, видимо, принявшего ее реакцию за отказ. – Меня вполне устраивает эта комната, или любая другая при больнице, обычная зарплата и обычная работа. Пока Питер не поправится, я могу ассистировать вам, например.

– Что? – в недоумении уставился на нее Фокс.

– Меня растили не в замке из слоновой кости, – улыбнулась Кристина, думая, что речь идет о скромности ее требований к жилью и оплате.

– Господи, да причем тут это?! – по-бабьи всплеснул руками доктор Фокс. – Девочка моя милая, с твоими руками и мозгами ты через несколько лет окажешься на моей должности! Это к тебе ассистентов приставлять надо, чтобы смотрели и учились, олухи…

Кристина недоверчиво смотрела на разбушевавшегося врача. Да, отец ей всегда повторял, что ее как врача ждет великое будущее, но это же отец. Родители всегда считают своих детей самыми-самыми.

– Извините, если я что-то скажу не так… Но откуда вы можете знать, какие у меня руки и мозги?

– От верблюда, – усмехнулся Фокс, остывая. – Я их видел в деле. И поверь мне, девочка, поверь врачу с тридцатипятилетним стажем – ты врач от бога. Не смей прятаться за чью-то спину, грех это, такой талант в землю зарывать.

– Я же никогда сама не оперировала, – покраснев, возразила Кристина.

– Уже оперировала, – подмигнул доктор Фокс. – Вчера был твой дебют. И, поскольку после такой операции муж твой жив и идет на поправку, теперь уж не отвертишься.

Доктор Фокс сдержал свое обещание. Кристина Маршалл в двадцать один год стала заместителем главного врача столичного госпиталя. Нянечки по очереди присматривали за Дамиром, Боб Фокс, казалось, задался целью сделать из Кристины свою преемницу и то и дело подсовывал ей самые сложные случаи, сам становясь для нее ассистентом – таким образом ему легче было передать всю сокровищницу своего немалого опыта. Единственное, с чем Кристина никак не могла научиться справляться должным образом, даже под его руководством – это со смертью пациентов на операционном столе.

– Ты не Бог, девочка, – утешал ее Боб.

– Если бы это делал ты… – мотала головой Кристина.

– То ничего бы не изменилось, – хмурился Боб. – Подумай и скажи мне, что ты сделала неправильно?

– Ничего, – подумав, пожимала плечами Кристина. – Но ведь пациент умер! – всхлипывала она.

Разумеется, с таким настроем выпускать ее к родственникам умершего было невозможно – даже самые добропорядочные люди, шокированные известием о смерти близкого человека, начинали кричать на молоденькую девчонку-врача, весь вид которой, казалось, говорил: «Это я виновата».

Сперва доктор Фокс прикрывал Кристину, выходил к ожидающим сам, но потом наплыв раненых стал слишком велик, а смертей стало слишком много. Как ни пыталось правительство спрятать голову в песок, проблему с «красными кхмерами» пришлось признать, и теперь в стране набирала обороты гражданская война. Испытываемое Кристиной чувство вины все слабело, и в тот день, когда ей пришлось произнести стандартное «Мои соболезнования, мы ничего не смогли сделать, он умер» четырнадцать раз, Кристина вдруг поняла, что эта фраза полностью описывает ее ощущения. Ей действительно жаль. Пациента, его родственников. Она действительно сделала все, что могла. И вряд ли найдется кто-то, кто смог бы сделать больше. Человек умер. Точка. Ее ждал следующий пациент, и если она потратит время на лишние соболезнования, жалость к тому, кому уже не помочь, или чувство вины – то вероятность того, что эти же слова ей придется сказать еще раз, родственникам следующего пациента, значительно возрастает. На переживания времени не было. Кристину ужасала жестокость этой мысли, но шла война, и деваться было некуда.

Профессиональная состоятельность поначалу сказалась на ее семейной жизни только в худшую сторону. Узнав, что жена просто-таки взлетела вверх по карьерной лестнице, Питер пришел в ярость. У него было ощущение, что его обокрали. Конечно, он не сомневался, что рано или поздно талант Кристины пробьет ей дорогу наверх, но на гребне этой волны должно было вознести его! Заместителем главного врача Кристина могла стать, по его представлению, только в том случае, если он, Питер Маршалл, сам станет главным врачом. А тут – жена была на высоте, а он, получив двойной сложный перелом правой руки с последующим осложнением, теперь мог разве что в ассистенты сгодиться. И в этом, понятное дело, виноват был не кто иной, как Кристина.

Способ отмщения Питер выбрал простой – он решил заставить жену уделять ему как можно больше внимания, заставить ее прочувствовать свою вину за то, что она так плохо о нем заботится. Но из этого ничего не вышло: вымотавшаяся за день Кристина на его реплики реагировала крайне вяло, пропуская большую их часть мимо ушей. К тому же жена появлялась только поздно вечером, а в течение дня о нем заботилась санитарка: Фокс в ответ на робкие протесты Кристины категорически заявил, что нескольких работников из младшего медицинского персонала, способных позаботиться о ребенке и лежачем больном, он всегда найдет, а вот специалиста уровня Кристины – нет.

Оставался секс, но тут были проблемы у самого Питера – от скитаний и волнений фигура Кристины стала просто отвратительно, с его точки зрения, тонкой, да еще эта короткая стрижка под мальчика… Однако, подумав немного, Питер и эту проблему взвалил на жену – это ведь она не возбуждает мужа. Плохо старается.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что у Кристины получится. Никто так и не узнал, чего Кристине стоило подойти к двум девушкам, про которых она точно знала, что секс за деньги – их профессия, и, краснея, бледнея и замирая, попросить их научить и ее. Девушки сперва отшили неумеху-конкурентку, потом смеялись и фыркали, потом удивлялись, узнав, что она не собирается зарабатывать этим деньги, а хочет доставить удовольствие мужу, только и всего. С их точки зрения, на такую фигурку охотников и так нашлось бы навалом, только свистни. Но, в конце концов, задача их увлекла, и они ее решили. Ласки Кристины стали заводить ее мужа, невзирая на ее худобу и его пассивность, а поза наездницы, к которой им пришлось прибегнуть из-за сломанной ноги Питера, неожиданно стала доставлять удовольствие ей самой. На нее никто не наваливался, она сама могла контролировать процесс и приятные ощущения не заставили себя ждать.

Нога скоро зажила, но дело было сделано – супруги научились получать удовольствие от интимной близости друг с другом. Питер работал ассистентом, затем, окончательно поправившись, стал проводить несложные операции.

Через некоторое время он смирился с тем, что Кристина его обыграла – ее подчиненного положения было уже не вернуть. Работы было невпроворот, Дамир рос, жизнь казалась довольно сносной, несмотря на войну.

**Глава 5.**

Кристина была из тех людей, которые не любят перемен. Вот и теперь, с честью выдержав все испытания, устроенные судьбой: измену мужа, тяжелые роды, пленение Питера и его поиски – Кристина надеялась, что наградой за это будет жизнь, вошедшая в некую привычную колею: работа, дом, муж, сын… Какое-то время так оно и было, но потом на горизонте показалось первое облачко – Кристофер вернулся в столицу. На сей раз за время скитаний по джунглям он сумел не попасться в плен, напротив, собрал уникальную информацию, и его репортаж прогремел не только по стране, но и за рубежом.

В жизни Маршаллов Кристофер появился в роли друга отца семейства, причем старательно делал вид, что с Питером он познакомился и сошелся случайно, но Кристина в такую случайность верила слабо. Точнее, сперва-то она вполне поверила, но затем поведение Кристофера натолкнуло ее на мысль, что здесь что-то не так. «Спаситель» и новоявленный друг мужа кидал на нее слишком откровенные взгляды и слишком грубо порой льстил Питеру. Тот принимал все за чистую монету и надувался от гордости, а Кристина с досады кусала губы и прятала лицо, поскольку падкость Питера на лесть превращала все слова Кристофера в злую издевку, лишь подчеркивающую недостатки ее мужа. Кристина пыталась намекнуть, что ей не очень-то хочется видеть «лучшего друга» у них в гостях так часто, но Питер не мог отказаться от сладкой патоки восхвалений: шрамы и хромота, оставшиеся после плена, а также несносный характер, бывший при нем всегда, сделали его куда менее привлекательным в женских глазах, чем он привык себя считать, и это больно било по самолюбию.

Где-то полгода спустя, видя, что выбранная тактика не срабатывает, Кристофер решил пойти ва-банк и открыть карты. Для этой цели он явился как-то вечером, когда Питера не было дома, о чем Кристина и поспешила ему сообщить с порога, надеясь, что этим визит и закончится, но не тут-то было. Кристофер ответил, что устал бегать по городу, готов немного подождать, а пока не откажется от чашки чая. Или чего покрепче. Чего покрепче он не дождался – Кристину вовсе не прельщала перспектива остаться наедине с нетрезвым мужчиной, который, как она подозревала, имел на нее свои виды.

Кристофер пил чай и так пристально разглядывал играющего Дамира, что Кристине захотелось взять сына на руки, спрятать, защитить его от этого изучающего взгляда.

– Через три месяца я отправляюсь на север, – между делом сообщил Кристофер. – Придется вспомнить о моей второй специальности.

– Второй специальности? – заинтересовалась Кристина. – И кто же ты еще, помимо акулы пера?

– Вообще-то, – вальяжно раскидываясь на стуле, поправил Кристофер, – правильнее будет говорить, что репортер – это моя вторая специальность, можно даже сказать хобби. А первая и основная – сапер. В Прейвихее объявили о недурном вознаграждении для саперов. Очистка территории. Им сажать негде: что ни поле – то минное.

– Это опасно, – сдвинув брови, покачала головой Кристина. – Вознаграждение – это, конечно, заманчиво, но ты хорошо подумал?

– Вполне, – самоуверенно кивнул Кристофер. – Я вот подумал и решил, что мне бы хотелось иметь под рукой хорошего врача.

Кристина прищурилась, внимательно взглянула на него. Кристофер не отвел взгляда. Намек был прозрачным.

– Пока что я не вижу резонов срывать семью с насиженного места, – осторожно сказала она.

– А ты по-прежнему уверена, что тебе нужен этот груз? – насмешливо переспросил Кристофер.

Кристина быстро взглянула на сына, нахмурилась, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, Кристофер махнул рукой:

– Да я не про сына твоего говорю. С ним все ясно. А вот зачем тебе такой муж – этого я в толк не могу взять с нашей первой встречи.

– Питер – хороший муж, – скрестив руки на груди и вздернув подбородок, отрезала Кристина. – Мы любим друг друга. А ты… Кто ты такой, чтобы лезть в дела нашей семьи?

– Кто я? – Кристофер поднялся и неторопливо двинулся в сторону Кристины. – Допустим, я мужчина, с которым тебе так понравилось целоваться, что ты до сих пор об этом помнишь.

Кристина отступала все дальше, но к концу фразы почувствовала, что уперлась спиной в стену. Кристофер не дал ей возможности увернуться, тут же прижав к стене и впившись в губы, пытаясь разжать ее зубы и проникнуть языком в рот. Кристина изо всех сил стискивала челюсти, а как только Кристофер слегка ослабил хватку, вырвала руку и залепила неудачливому соблазнителю такую оплеуху, что он вынужден был отшатнуться.

– Ты слишком много о себе возомнил, – хрипло проговорила она, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Жест получился презрительным, но Кристофер лишь рассмеялся, потирая скулу.

– Бог мой, какая женщина, – пробормотал он.

Кристина с удивлением смотрела на этого странного человека, воспринявшего оплеуху – отнюдь не шуточную – как милое заигрывание! Ей это было непонятно.

– Если ты прекратишь появляться в нашем доме, я не стану рассказывать Питеру о том, что сегодня произошло. Но если…

– Хорошо-хорошо, – перебил ее Кристофер. – Я все понял, горячая крошка. Я ухожу. Подожду, пока ты сменишь гнев на милость.

Взгляд, которым он окинул Кристину на прощание, был каким угодно, но не обиженным, расстроенным или злым. Скорее, веселым и …нежным. Кристина долго еще про себя удивлялась этому, но поводов обсудить поведение Кристофера с мужем все как-то не было. Кристофер выполнил обещание и больше не появлялся.

Его исчезновение тут же сказалось на Питере. Лишенный такого приятного его самолюбию общества, он испытывал самую настоящую ломку. Кристина заменить высокого красавца-блондина, так искренне (как Питеру казалось) восторгавшегося приземистым и хромым другом, никак не могла. Жена должна боготворить мужа по определению, а Кристина и этого толком не умела. Плохо у нее получалось, сразу было видно, что она считает, что хвалить на самом деле не за что и гордиться нечем.

А тут еще вскоре оказалось, что Кристина беременна. Доктор Фокс как-то раз при встрече как следует отчитал Питера за постоянные ссоры, попытался внушить, что к жене в ее нынешнем положении нужно относиться бережно, – но его мягкое внушение сработало с точностью до наоборот. Заботиться о ком-то Питер считал ниже своего достоинства. Заботы заслуживал лишь он сам, и теперь, после перенесенных в плену страданий, заслуживал вдвойне. Если жена не в состоянии ему это обеспечить – он поищет ту, которая сможет.

И вскоре такая нашлась. Питер стал задерживаться «на работе», проводить выходные вне дома с каким-то вновь обретенными «друзьями», по поводу которых он не мог сказать ничего внятного.

Особенно скрывать свои похождения он не старался, считая, что если Кристина ничего не замечала или все терпела в первую свою беременность, то и сейчас все будет так же. Того, что жена за эти годы сильно изменилась, он в упор не видел и видеть не хотел.

Конечно, вряд ли Кристина решилась бы на какие-то действия вот так сразу, но тут неожиданно вмешался доктор Фокс. Как уж он узнал о предложении Кристофера – неизвестно, но однажды вечером он зашел к Кристине и после второй чашки чая, обсудив с ней все насущные дела больницы, вдруг сказал:

– Знаешь, девочка, мне кажется, тебе стоит сменить обстановку.

– В смысле? – нахмурилась Кристина.

– Этот сапер, Менг… Он ведь звал тебя в Кахкае?

– Хм… Похоже, ты осведомлен лучше, чем я, – прищурилась Кристина. – Мне он сказал только то, что в провинции Прейвихеа объявили вознаграждение за очистку территории.

Доктор Фокс загадочно улыбнулся и покивал.

– Боб, почему ты толкаешь меня на это? – спросила Кристина после очень долгой паузы.

Фокс знал свою ученицу и думать ей не мешал. Такой постановке вопроса он тоже не удивился.

– Ну, во-первых, я и сам подумывал отослать тебя отсюда, – облокотившись на стол и сплетя пальцы, начал он. – «Красные кхмеры» наглеют с каждым днем, не ровен час, попытаются нанести удар по столице и вернуть свой режим. Кахкае – место спокойное, с запада туда не пройдешь – болота, тропки только местные знают. Да и оперировать так много тебе скоро станет тяжело, – Фокс покосился на заметно округлившийся живот Кристины. – А в Кахкае тихо, несколько операций в месяц ты осилишь.

– Я поняла, – кивнула Кристина. – Но ведь я могу поехать туда с Питером. Причем здесь Крис?

– А он согласится ли? – скептически усмехнулся доктор Фокс. – Не думаю. И потом… Знаешь, этот белобрысый, кажется, действительно тебя любит.

– Ты уверен? – не поднимая глаз, чуть слышно спросила Кристина.

– Ну, может, он слишком горяч и настойчив, – снова усмехнулся Фокс. – Но сейчас ему придется притормозить с излияниями своих чувств. Я не призываю тебя уходить от мужа сию же секунду. Поезжай в Кахкае, присмотрись к этому Кристоферу, подумай. У тебя будет время спокойно все взвесить и послушать не только то, что тебе говорит рассудок, но и что шепчет сердце.

Самым удивительным для Кристины оказалось то, что на эту авантюру согласился Кристофер. Почему-то она думала, что, начав действовать, Крис не остановится. Но он, казалось, был полностью доволен ее решением. Считалось, что Кристина едет в тихое место, чтобы спокойно доносить и родить ребенка, а сопровождает ее лучший друг мужа, который, по стечению обстоятельств, как раз направляется в ту же провинцию по работе. Питер отреагировал так, будто никакой жены у него вообще и не было, и ему абсолютно безразлично, где она и что с ней. Он был весь в угаре нового любовного увлечения.

В Кахкае Кристина с Дамиром поселились при местной больнице, Кристофер устроился где-то в поселке. Провинция оказалась провинцией в полном смысле этого слова. Тихий поселок в три десятка домов считался окружным центром, тут же располагались школа и больница, на храм пока собирали деньги. Большинство остальных поселений в округе были просто маленькими фермами, на одну-две семьи. Местные врачи оказались пожилой супружеской парой, миссис Дорсуа тут же взяла Кристину под наблюдение – она была акушеркой. Работы для хирурга тут было немного, но два-три раза в месяц кто-нибудь непременно подрывался на мине, коих кругом было немерено.

Кристофер был на удивление терпелив и галантен, заходил в гости, играл с Дамиром, выводил их с Кристиной на прогулки, во время которых учил отличать места, где лучше не ходить. Дамир упрашивал «дядю Криса» научить его саперному делу, Кристофер смеялся и обещал непременно научить, как только Дамир пойдет в школу. Мальчик обиженно сопел – до школы ему было еще далеко, но он уже считал себя очень умным и настоящим защитником – не зря же мама отправилась сюда без папы, она знала, что сын ее защитит!

Кристина наблюдала за ними и прислушивалась к тому, что же скажут ее рассудок и сердце, но они, как сговорившись, загадочно молчали. Ни четких «за», ни конкретных «против» у нее не было.

Время шло, в свой срок появилась на свет малышка Кэтти. В этот раз роды прошли практически без осложнений, так что Кристина даже в мыслях не произнесла заветное «больше никогда!», наоборот, подумала, что Кристофер наверняка захочет своего ребенка… Подумала – и испугалась. Что же получается, пока она ждала каких-то сигналов от рассудка или сердца, что-то третье внутри решило вместо нее, раз она уже думает о будущих общих детях? Если молчат и рассудок, и сердце, стоит ли доверять такому решению? С другой стороны – не этого ли ей всегда хотелось: муж, дети, семья, спокойная жизнь без лишних волнений? А что хорошего она видела от Питера? Да он даже не знает, что у него дочь родилась!

Чаши весов замерли и начали медленно склоняться в сторону Кристофера.

И тут, словно гром среди ясного неба, в Кахкае объявился Питер. За это время сменивший несколько любовниц и, наконец, оставшийся на мели, он вспомнил о жене и, недолго думая, отправился мириться. С огромным букетом алых роз и пылкими заверениями. Кристина отнеслась ко всему этому набору с большим подозрением. Примерно эти же обещания она слышала после рождения Дамира и помнила, что словам этим на деле оказалась грош цена. Услышав это, Питер враз поник. Опустил руки. Роскошные розы рассыпались по полу комнаты. Кристина чуть заметно поморщилась – жест показался ей слишком театральным. А Питер подошел к жене, некрасиво, совсем не пафосно опустился перед ней на колени и, не поднимая взгляда, как-то почти безнадежно попросил:

– Прости. Детка, прости, я дурак. Я такой кретин. Я все ищу кого-то, ищу. А давно мог бы понять, что другой такой нет. Ведь у нас все было так хорошо, ты помнишь?

Питер осторожно взял жену за руку, погладил. Кристина смотрела на него в задумчивости.

– Ты ведь сам все испортил, – сказала она. Почти без упрека, просто как напоминание.

– Сам, – кивнул Питер. Сел на пол, положил голову Кристине на колени. – Не прогоняй меня…

Кристофер бушевал так, что Кристине казалось – в его доме не останется целой мебели. В первую же минуту стол и два стула превратились в щепки.

– Как ты можешь ему верить, как?!

– Пойми, Крис, я его знаю. Он неплохой человек, правда. Он мой муж. Он отец моих детей…

– Знакомый черт лучше незнакомого ангела? – криво усмехнулся Кристофер.

– Кого-кого? – рассмеялась Кристина. – Это ты у нас ангел? – она обвела взглядом разгромленную комнату. Затем протянула руку и очень осторожно погладила Кристофера по щеке. – На свете очень много достойных женщин. Ты обязательно найдешь ту, которую полюбишь. Незамужнюю и без детей, – быстро добавила она, видя, что Кристофер готов возразить.

– Ты так говоришь, будто тебе не двадцать с небольшим, а минимум сорок.

– Ну, если хочешь знать, – заговорщицким тоном сообщила Кристина, – вчера я нашла у себя седой волос! – она сделала «страшные» глаза.

Они оба рассмеялись, затем Кристина ойкнула и смущенно улыбнулась, прикрывая грудь рукой.

– Мне пора, – извинилась она. – Кэтти пора кормить. Удачи тебе, Крис. Будь осторожен.

Вопреки ее ожиданиям, Кристофер никуда не исчез, даже продолжал ходить в гости в качестве «друга мужа». Разве что льстить Питеру перестал, а больше внимания уделял Дамиру, фактически начав соревноваться с отцом мальчика за его внимание.

– Прекрати этот цирк, Крис, – как-то раз сказала Кристина. – Ты хочешь сделать ребенка несчастным? Разве ты не видишь, что он привязывается к тебе? Или это твоя страшная месть?

– О, если б я стал мстить, я бы придумал план получше, – усмехнулся Кристофер.

– Чего же ты добиваешься?

– Да я уже фактически добился, – пожал плечами Крис. – Ты сама сказала, Дамир меня уже любит. Я подожду, пока твой муж снова захочет приключений, и пойду на штурм, – сорвав цветок и протягивая его Кристине, заявил он.

– Переигрываешь, герой-любовник, – усмехнулась она.

– Я не играю, – прищурился Кристофер.

Кристина воткнула цветок в волосы, выгнула шею, сложила руки и сделала лицо на манер средневековых дам на картинах. Кристофер прыснул и замахал руками – намек был понят. Его красивые слова были так же уместны, как этот цветок и жеманное выражение лица в сочетании с короткой стрижкой и камуфляжем.

Кристина верила, что на сей раз муж искренне хочет попробовать жить семьей. По крайней мере, за прошедшие полгода не было никаких капризов, даже интимная сторона их жизни наладилась поразительно быстро и легко. Кристофер был уверен в обратном, ходоков вроде Питера Маршалла он повидал немало и знал, что такие останавливаются крайне редко.

Рядом с Кристофером Кристина чувствовала себя спокойно и свободно – так, должно быть, она чувствовала бы себя рядом со старшим братом, если бы он у нее был. Возможно, это и стало причиной ее чрезмерной доверчивости. Иначе почему бы она вдруг решила, что Кристофер сдался так просто и никак не угрожает ее семейному счастью?

Первую попытку Кристофер совершил, когда лежал в госпитале. Его напарник не сумел обезвредить мину, она взорвалась прямо у него в руках, убив неудачливого сапера на месте. Кристофера сильно ранило осколками. Кристина трое суток после операции не отходила от него, расплакавшись от облегчения, когда он открыл глаза. Поправлялся Кристофер быстро и уже через неделю начал делать прозрачные намеки на то, как ему, несчастному страдальцу, запертому в стенах госпиталя, одиноко и не хватает женской ласки. Получив насмешливо-строгую отповедь о недопустимости интимных отношений врача и пациента с точки зрения врачебной этики, Крис не успокоился. Кристина, от словесных поползновений отбивавшаяся упоминанием о врачебной этике, при переходе к вполне физическому заигрыванию пригрозила, что перестанет даже подходить к неугомонному пациенту и приставит к нему самую строгую из местных санитарок в качестве няньки. Пришлось смириться.

Сообщать Кристоферу о новой беременности Кристина не стала. Побаивалась его реакции и – втайне даже от себя самой – опасалась, что это станет последней каплей в чаше терпения Кристофера, он все бросит и уедет. Сейчас ей этого совсем не хотелось. Хотя Питер на известие о том, что у них будет третий ребенок, отреагировал совсем иначе, чем раньше, и теперь Кристина не боялась, что муж снова бросит ее в самый тяжелый момент, терять дружбу Кристофера ей не хотелось. Она привыкла к его присутствию рядом, к его шуткам, к его обожанию, льстившему – что греха таить – ее самолюбию.

Кристофер снес удар стоически. Когда он, наконец, заметил, что Кристина, поправившаяся за последнее время, как-то резко стала поправляться отдельно в области живота, и задал прямой вопрос, на который получил не менее прямой ответ, поведение его фактически не изменилось.

Вспомнив о своей профессии репортера, Кристофер раздобыл фотоаппарат и в один из ясных дней устроил семейству Маршаллов настоящую фотосессию. Дамир и малышка Кэтти позировали с очаровательной детской непосредственностью, Кристина лучилась тихим счастьем, да и Питер охотно участвовал в развлечениях, то корча на пару с сыном рожи, то организуя замысловатые «скульптурные композиции».

Идиллия продолжалась, пока Кристофер, сделав очередной снимок и нежно глядя на живот Кристины, негромко, будто про себя, не произнес:

– Подумать только, а ведь это вполне мог бы быть мой ребенок!..

**Глава 6.**

Кристина даже не представляла себе, какого эффекта можно добиться одной-единственной фразой. Она замерла, позабыв вдохнуть, потому что видела по лицу Питера – он не пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей, а по лицу Кристофера – что он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в своих словах и том действии, которое они окажут. Единственными, кто ничего не заметил, оказались Дамир с Кэтти, и, хотя дети продолжали веселиться вовсю, прогулка как-то быстро закончилась.

Кристофер попрощался и ушел. Кристина проводила его взглядом и обреченно повернулась к мужу, готовая долго объяснять, что именно Кристофер имел в виду… Но Питер молчал.

Позже в тот же вечер Кристина порадовалась этому его молчанию, потому что таких слов в свой адрес от мужа она раньше никогда не слышала и не хотела бы, чтобы вдобавок ко всему это услышали еще и дети.

Потом Питер метался по комнате, хромая сильнее обычного и швыряя в сумку вещи, а Кристина, внешне совершенно безучастная, молча наблюдала за его перемещениями.

Хлопнула дверь. Кристина не торопясь встала, подошла к двери, закрыла ее на засов. Постояла рядом. Затем прошла в комнату к детям, посмотрела, как они спят.

Вернулась в спальню, не раздеваясь, легла на кровать. Слез почему-то не было. В голове настойчиво стучала мысль: она старательно склеивала чашку, чтобы удержать любовь, не замечая, что чашка пуста.

Кристина как-то особенно отчетливо осознала, что почти не удивилась, когда Питер даже не захотел ее слушать. Как будто она всегда понимала, что ему, как завязавшему алкоголику, нужен лишь повод, чтобы сорваться. Впрочем… Не поэтому ли она так старательно убеждала Кристофера, что у них с Питером все замечательно, не для того ли так поспешно забеременела, чтобы показать: вот, мы с мужем вместе, мы любим друг друга, мы спим друг с другом, у нас будет ребенок, у нас все хорошо, видите, видите?..

Кристина провела рукой по животу, зажмурилась. Господи, она же не хочет этого ребенка! Он ей не нужен… Был нужен, пока она старательно поддерживала иллюзию счастливой семьи, а теперь… Какая же она мать? Как она могла так поступить с еще не рожденным ребенком? Это подлость…

На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что во всем виноват Крис. Очень соблазнительная мысль. «Если бы не он…» – услужливо шептал внутренний голос. Он ведь прекрасно понимал, что делает. Он намеренно спровоцировал Питера. Он разрушил ее семейное счастье. Если бы не он…

Но Кристина лишь на какую-то минуту поддалась соблазну. Нужно было взглянуть правде в глаза – она пыталась склеить то, что с самого начала не было целым. Она родила двоих детей и ждет третьего от нелюбимого мужа. Нет. Все-таки она не могла искренне сказать, что не любила Питера. А вот он ее… Хотя, может, и он любил, но… Любил, но не так, как хотелось бы этого Кристине. Глупо обвинять Питера в том, что она по молодости не сумела разобраться в собственных чувствах. Глупо обвинять Кристофера, что он разрушил то, что и так держалось на честном слове.

Он действовал в своих интересах, но только теперь Кристина переменила свое мнение не только насчет мужа, но и насчет Кристофера. Вернее, не она переменила – мнение переменилось как-то само по себе, и прежнего очарования красивым галантным другом уже не было. Кристофер не имел права действовать такими методами! Ну, точнее, право-то никто у него не отнимал, но если он думал, что после этого добьется благосклонности Кристины, заняв «пустующее место», он просчитался.

Какое-то время Кристина обдумывала, не вернуться ли ей в столицу, под крылышко к Бобу Фоксу. Но ведь там сейчас было действительно опасно, «красные кхмеры» начали настоящий террор. В Пномпене гремели взрывы, произошло несколько заказных убийств крупных политических деятелей и просто влиятельных людей. Кроме того… Боб часто повторял, что она далеко пойдет, как только научится не хвататься за любую торчащую палку в поисках опоры. Кристина обычно краснела от этого грубоватого намека и мысленно спорила со своим старым учителем: женщина может быть полноценной женщиной только рядом с мужчиной. В последние годы в этом убеждении появилось уточнение: рядом с достойным мужчиной. А вот теперь Кристина вдруг задумалась – так ли это утверждение справедливо вообще? Да, мать с отцом были неразлучны, но… Что сделала бы мама, если бы осталась жива? Перед внутренним взором Кристины встала Патриция: осунувшаяся, поседевшая… Продолжающая ухаживать за больными. Продолжающая делать свою работу. Сама. Смутно вспомнились мамины рассказы о бабушке Эмме, которая развелась со своим мужем, выдержала осуждение всего города и стала настоящим мастером своего дела. Патриция гордилась матерью – это Кристина очень хорошо почувствовала по ее рассказам. Пожалуй, вряд ли любила, но гордилась точно.

А что же Кристина? После смерти родителей опеку над ней взял Питер. В джунглях – Кристофер. Потом – Боб Фокс. Потом снова Кристофер и снова Питер. Кристина сжала зубы, досадуя на саму себя. Что она из себя сделала, переходящий приз? Немудрено, что Кристофер считает – оставшись сейчас без мужа, она не преминет броситься в его объятия. Ну уж нет! Не на ту напал. Доктор Кристина Маршалл, выпускница Оксфорда с двумя специальностями, в свои двадцать пять лет имеет стаж врачебной деятельности длиной в полжизни, больше года она была заместителем главного врача столичного госпиталя, она родила двоих детей… Что в этой жизни есть такого, с чем она не справится?

Зашедшего через два дня Кристофера ждало жестокое разочарование. Он столкнулся с тем же, с чем и Питер Маршалл восемь лет назад. Кристина не злилась, не кричала. Напоила чаем, поблагодарила за фотографии – и выставила вон. Не договариваясь о следующей встрече, не улыбнувшись лишний раз.

Кристофер был ошарашен. Такой холодности он не ожидал. Конечно, на то, что Кристина прямо-таки упадет в его объятия, едва блудный муж хлопнет дверью, он не рассчитывал, зато ждал бурной ссоры и потока обвинений, в ответ на которые можно будет заверить в своих самых благих намерениях и получить шанс на такое же бурное примирение – сразу или через некоторое время. Темперамент Кристины будоражил его, а ее привычка скрывать все свои чувства просто сводила с ума. Кристофер представлял себе, какова может быть эта женщина в постели, скинувшая свою маску спокойной приветливости – и его любовницам из местных женщин оставалось только поражаться тому пылу, который Кристоферу приходилось сливать на сторону после памятной оплеухи.

Сама Кристина, надо полагать, очень удивилась бы, если бы об этом узнала. Сдержанность в выражении чувств была ей свойственна от природы, что постоянно подводило ее в постели с Питером, которому необходимы были зримые подтверждения страсти партнерши, а Кристина могла либо чувствовать, либо демонстрировать эти чувства, но не все вместе.

В правильности своего решения Кристина была уверена целую неделю. Но судьба сыграла с ней злую шутку. Если бы рядом были те двое мужчин, независимость от которых Кристина собралась отстаивать, эта борьба захватила бы ее, и, скорее всего, Кристина осталась бы победительницей. Но Питер уехал в неизвестном направлении, а через несколько дней после этого куда-то исчез и Кристофер. Приготовившаяся к борьбе Кристина «провалилась», не встретив сопротивления. Дни тянулись, заполненные рутинными делами, в госпитале как раз был период полного затишья, и Кристина впала в апатию, затем в депрессию. Троянским конем выступила ее беременность. Организм и психика будущей мамы были настроены на надежность, безопасность, опеку со стороны сильного. Получилось так, что как профессионал в настоящий момент Кристина себя проявить не могла, как будущая мать – нуждалась в защитнике, а воспринимать ситуацию таким образом, будто это она прогнала обоих кавалеров, не получалось. Нет, это ее все бросили, она никому не нужна, и вообще ее жизнь – сплошная унылая серость и череда ошибок одна другой глупее. Вполне вероятно, что после родов эта депрессия рассеялась бы, и здравый смысл Кристины возобладал бы над приступами жалости и отвращения к себе вперемешку с приступами полной апатии и нежелания жить. Но у судьбы были другие планы.

Пару недель спустя в Кахкае появились две машины, под завязку набитые ранеными. Командир пояснил, что в сорока милях от поселка произошла крупная стычка с «красными кхмерами», путь в столицу был отрезан, и оставшиеся на ногах солдаты, собрав раненых, отошли на север.

Кристина мобилизовала чуть ли не все местное женское население для ухода за ранеными, но, как она ни сбивалась с ног, помочь всем было невозможно. Госпиталь был наполнен стонами, запахом крови и испражнений, заканчивались медикаменты и места в морге.

А утром, едва стало светать, в госпиталь ворвался Кристофер. Огляделся и, не говоря ни слова, до боли крепко ухватил ее за руку и потащил за собой.

– Что ты творишь?! – воскликнула Кристина, отчаявшись вырваться. – Пусти!

– «Красные кхмеры» идут, – Кристофер внезапно остановился и выпустил ее руку. – Хочешь остаться здесь? Уверена?

– О Господи… – Кристина прижала ладонь ко рту. – А дети?..

Кристофер поморщился, затем кивнул.

– Хорошо, только давай быстро.

– Подожди, – ухватила его за рукав Кристина. – Ты что, хочешь сказать, что мы уйдем и никого не предупредим? Ты не способен на такую подлость, Крис!

– А я думал, ты умнее, – презрительно прищурился Кристофер. – Ты что, жить не можешь без того, чтобы не взвалить на себя ответственность за кого-то?

– Сейчас не время разбираться, что я могу, а чего – нет, – отрезала Кристина, выдергивая руку, за которую уже снова взялся Кристофер, намереваясь потянуть ее за собой. – Возьми Дамира и Кэтти, предупреди всех, кого сможешь – и уходите. Встретимся в джунглях за поселком, возле «головы Пона».

– А ты?

– Я должна кое-что сделать.

Кристина торопливо зашагала к выходу из поселка, Крис немного помедлил, снова поморщился – и пошел-таки за детьми. Предупреждать кого-либо в его планы не входило, чем больше жертв найдут в поселке «красные кхмеры», тем меньше вероятность погони, но вот если он бросит детей – о Кристине можно забыть. А он был пока не готов отказаться от нее. Слишком долго он ждал этого.

Если бы Кристофер знал, что именно задумала Кристина, он бросил бы Дамира и Кэтти. Если бы «красные кхмеры» пришли не сейчас, раньше или позже, Кристине никогда и в голову бы не пришло подобное. Да и сейчас она вряд ли осознавала истинные причины своего поведения. Но она сделала именно то, что сделала – вышла на дорогу и встала перед приближающимися самоходками.

О чем она думала в тот момент? Почти ни о чем. Только о том, что кто-то же должен это сделать – задержать нависшую над поселком угрозу, а если получится – то и вовсе убедить «красных кхмеров» не трогать их. Того, что она неосознанно обесценивает собственную жизнь заодно с жизнью еще не родившегося ребенка и обрекает своих детей на сиротство, Кристина в тот момент не понимала.

«Красные кхмеры», вероятно, решили испытать ее на прочность – передняя самоходка остановилась только тогда, когда ее железный борт почти коснулся Кристины. Несколько минут длилась немая сцена: Кристина стояла, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, пытаясь не выдать вдруг охватившего ее запоздалого ужаса, а повстанцы разглядывали странную женщину, коротко, по-военному стриженую, одетую в камуфляж и солдатские ботинки – и при этом с животом, явно свидетельствующим, что она на последних месяцах беременности.

– Это мирный поселок, – наконец выдавила Кристина. От страха из памяти вылетели все кхмерские слова. В последнее время кхмерский требовался все реже – все больше людей понимали по-английски. Но говорить с «красными кхмерами», запрещавшими образование и иностранные языки, на английском, было чистой воды самоубийством.

– В поселке солдаты, – резко бросил один из повстанцев.

– Только раненые и мирные жители, – покачала головой Кристина.

Разумеется, «красных кхмеров» это не убедило – взревели моторы, Кристину грубо дернули за локоть и потащили за собой. Повстанцы вошли в поселок.

Предупреждение поселок все же получил. За Дамиром и Кэтти присматривала овдовевшая год назад миссис Дорсуа, которая не пожелала отдавать детей Кристоферу без пояснений. Услышав про «красных кхмеров», старая женщина переполошилась, завопила не хуже сирены и кинулась стучаться во все дома подряд. Крис довольно ухмыльнулся – можно считать, что поручение Кристины он полностью выполнил, при этом не потеряв времени на заранее обреченные попытки спасти жителей Кахкае.

Сцену на дороге углядел Дамир.

– Это что, мама? – удивленно спросил мальчик, с трудом поспевая за Кристофером.

Тот оглянулся, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, секунду постоял в раздумьях, потом мотнул головой и прибавил шагу, крепче стискивая руку Дамира.

Мысль о том, что детей можно было оставить в поселке, раз уж их мать решила поиграть в народного героя, посетила Кристофера только тогда, когда он добрался до условленного места. «Головой Пона» звалась скала, выщербленная дождями и ветром так, что с тропинки рисунок трещин складывался в морщинистое лицо с крупным носом и узкими глазками.

– А как же мама? – спросил Дамир, когда Кристофер устроился под деревом и достал флягу.

– Пить хочешь? – вместо ответа спросил Кристофер.

– Нужно вернуться за мамой! – упрямо сжав губы, заявил Дамир.

Кристофер чертыхнулся. И зачем ему Кристинины щенки? Хотя, может, ее и не убьют, кто знает. В таком случае еще можно повернуть все происходящее в свою пользу. Правда, придется немного погеройствовать.

– Сидите здесь, – сказал он.

– Нет, я пойду с тобой, – заупрямился Дамир.

– Вякнете хоть что-то – шею сверну, – предупредил Кристофер, смиряясь. Яблочко от яблоньки…

Дамир кивнул, Кэтти скривила было личико, оттопыривая нижнюю губу – ей явно не понравился тон Кристофера – но брат быстро шепнул ей на ухо, что сейчас они пойдут к маме, но только если она будет вести себя хорошо, и девочка успокоилась.

«Красные кхмеры» обшарили поселок, забирая все мало-мальски ценное, всех, кто не успел уйти – а не успел уйти практически никто – согнали к госпиталю. Раненых вытащили на улицу и, недолго думая, поставили к стенке. Многие стоять не могли – их просто усадили у стены.

В качестве расстрельной команды выступали все захватчики – пострелять по живым мишеням хотелось всем.

Кристина стояла рядом с другими женщинами. Многие плакали и молились – она молчала. Шок подействовал на нее как-то странно: вместо желания выжить у Кристины проснулась тяга к саморазрушению. Точнее, ей просто хотелось умереть, желательно как можно быстрее и безболезненнее, только бы не наблюдать, как катятся прямо в ад осколки ее жизни. Ее вчерашних пациентов, которых она так старалась спасти, сейчас убьют. А она вместе с другими людьми, так же наивно мнившими себя повелителями собственной судьбы еще несколько часов назад, отправится в рабочий поселок, где будет гнить заживо. Таков будет конец ее жизни.

«Красные кхмеры» изготовили оружие, и в этот момент Кристина вышла и встала перед расстрельным строем. «Красные кхмеры» ведь убивали тех, кто не может работать. Вот пусть и ее убьют уже сейчас, и все это наконец закончится, без долгих месяцев полуживотного существования. Ей хотелось умереть человеком.

На мгновение Кристине показалось, что она услышала вскрик Дамира, но она даже не посмотрела в ту сторону. Дамира здесь быть не могло. Она верила Крису. Он спасет детей.

К сожалению, повстанцы, так же как и пробравшийся в поселок и наблюдавший все это Кристофер, истолковали ее порыв неверно. Они загоготали – и не стали стрелять. Кристину снова ухватили за локоть и потащили куда-то в помещение госпиталя.

Притащив в дальнюю комнатушку, куда помещали самых тяжелых больных, которых нельзя было класть вместе с остальными, один из солдат пинком заставил ее встать на колени, молча спустил штаны, резко рванув ее за волосы, заставил открыть рот и так же молча сунул в него свой член. Что-то сказал второй солдат, сквозь звон в ушах Кристина разобрала только «бойкий язычок». Но времени на недоумение – она же ничего не говорила – не было. Носоглотку забивал резкий запах и отвратительный вкус чужого тела, явно не мытого несколько дней. Солдат, не дождавшись активности от нее, качнулся, толкая член ей глубже в горло, Кристина не справилась с рвотным позывом – и упала на кровать, отброшенная мощной затрещиной. Ее рвало, но насильник не собирался ждать – уже содрал с нее штаны и трусы, перевернул задницей вверх и грубо вторгся во влагалище едва смоченным ее же слюной членом, ругаясь на ее живот, мешающий процессу. Боль была неимоверной, отчасти из-за раздираемого влагалища, отчасти из-за немилосердного давления на живот. То ли насильнику было не слишком много надо, то ли он вообще был не силен по этой части, но истязание длилось недолго. Довольно рыкнув, мужчина кончил и уступил место второму, ожидавшему своей очереди.

Рвота прекратилась, а ее крови и спермы предыдущего насильника, видимо, оказалось достаточно в качестве смазки, поэтому Кристина какое-то время терпела молча. Теперь она слышала крики из других помещений – как женские, так и мужские. Тех раненых, которых «пощадили» при расстреле, видимо, тоже пустили в дело.

Внезапно все тело Кристины будто пронзило раскаленной иглой, она дико закричала, запрокидывая голову и обхватывая раздираемый болью живот. Простыня между ног стала мокрой, насильник слез с нее, оставив, скорчившуюся, на кровати.

– Тьфу, только начали, – сплюнул тот, который был первым и ожидал следующего захода.

Поднял было автомат, но второй оттолкнул дуло в сторону.

– Сама сдохнет, не видишь – рожает, – сказал он. – Пошли лучше, пока остальные всех баб до смерти не затрахали.

Кристина слышала их слова будто издалека, сквозь пелену забытья, то и дело разрываемую вспышками боли. Все звуки, доносящиеся снаружи, проходили мимо ее сознания, полностью перекрываясь происходящим с ней самой. Некоторое время Кристина еще помнила, что в шкафчике, буквально в нескольких шагах от кровати, есть почти все необходимое, но быстро поняла, что даже это расстояние для нее сейчас непреодолимо.

Ей казалось, что так плохо ей не было даже во время первых родов. Попытки лечь на спину и правильно подышать провалились, Кристина кричала, задыхаясь от боли, не помня себя, не слыша собственного крика, ничего не видя из-за тумана перед глазами.

Через какое-то время боль вдруг стихла. Кристина осторожно перевернулась на спину, развела ноги. Отдышалась. Неужели прошло восемь часов, и родовая деятельность ослабла? Или, может быть, она вообще прекратится? Кристина закусила губу и приказала себе не надеяться понапрасну. Ее ребенок родится сейчас, без чьей-либо помощи. Так уж вышло – сейчас они могут рассчитывать только друг на друга, мама и ребенок.

Отдохнув немного, Кристина почувствовала начало новых схваток. Но теперь она была готова, напряглась – и боль, будто только этого и ждала, обрушилась огненным кнутом, заставив тело содрогаться в конвульсиях. Приступ прошел – и вдруг Кристина почувствовала отзвук знакомого облегчения. С огромным трудом приподняв голову, она увидела кроваво-грязный комок – своего ребенка. Новорожденный молчал и не шевелился. Цепляясь за простыню, Кристина сумела немного развернуться, подтянуть ребенка поближе и положить себе на живот. Кажется, девочка. Сил на то, чтобы посмотреть или попытаться помочь ребенку начать дышать, не было.

– Мама здесь, – прошептала Кристина, обращаясь к ребенку. – Мама с тобой.

В ответ раздался тихий, неразборчивый звук. Кристина слабо улыбнулась и разлепила ресницы. Спать было рано. Ребенок, казалось, тоже пытался протереть глаза, но у него ничего не получалось. Кристина подтянула ребенка повыше – пуповина напряглась, тело снова скрутило судорогой, Кристина вскрикнула, невольно сжав ребенка слишком сильно. Послед вышел легко, но теперь ребенок хныкал.

– Сейчас, маленькая, – успокоила ее Кристина, пытаясь отдышаться. Теперь, получив возможность ощупать ребенка, она убедилась – девочка.

Промыть глазки ребенку было нечем. Кристина криво усмехнулась, вспомнив свои мысли о полуживотном существовании – и начала осторожно вылизывать личико ребенка, словно большая кошка. Убедившись, что глаза, нос и рот девочки теперь чисты, Кристина перевела взгляд на пуповину. Встать за инструментом она не в состоянии. Мысленно пожав плечами, Кристина вздохнула. Ну, вероятно, когда-то матери так и делали – сами перегрызали пуповину своим новорожденным детям.

Последнее, что Кристина успела сделать перед тем, как отключиться, – это кое-как вытащить из-под себя грязное скомканное белье и завернуться в него вместе с малышкой.

Вошедшие на рассвете следующего дня в Кахкае войска взяли повстанцев «тепленькими». Перепившись накануне, те не оказали практически никакого сопротивления, но это их не спасло. Увидев, во что превратился госпиталь, солдаты из правительственного отряда расстреляли повстанцев на месте.

В столицу отправили за врачами – немногочисленных выживших нельзя было перевозить. «Красные кхмеры» в этот раз никого не собирались вести на запад, они просто развлекались остаток дня и всю ночь: насиловали, били, резали, жгли, не делая разницы между мужчинами и женщинами – делали все, что приходило в их замутненные алкоголем и безнаказанностью головы. Из женщин и раненых солдат эту ночь не пережил практически никто.

Женщину в дальней палате, перемазанную кровью и завернутую в грязные простыни, поначалу тоже сочли мертвой. Лишь через несколько часов приехавшие врачи, проверяя растерзанные тела, обнаружили эту ошибку. Новорожденная девочка была так слаба, что даже не могла плакать, мать тоже была в тяжелом состоянии из-за сильнейшей кровопотери, но они были живы.

**Глава 7.**

Кристина очнулась от плача ребенка. Пошарив рукой рядом с собой, малышку она не обнаружила. Пришлось открывать глаза. Но еще даже до того, как глаза привыкли к яркому свету, бьющему в неплотно прикрытое жалюзи окно, ощущения подсказали, что произошли какие-то изменения в окружающем ее мире, и судя по всему – изменения в лучшую сторону. Здесь было чисто. Чистая кровать, чистая больничная рубашка. Плач доносился откуда-то сбоку, где, как оказалось, стояла детская кроватка.

Медсестра, вошедшая в палату, была Кристине незнакома.

– Дайте, – хрипло попросила Кристина, увидев, что женщина нагнулась над кроваткой. – Дайте мне ее.

– О, вы очнулись? – улыбнулась медсестра. Положила успокоившегося ребенка, подошла к Кристине. – Попейте.

На тумбочке, куда медсестра поставила опустошенный стакан, Кристина увидела пеструю открытку. «Мамочка, поправляйся скорее», – было выведено явно почерком Дамира. Кристина улыбнулась – это означало, что с детьми все в порядке.

– Дайте мне маленькую, – еще раз попросила Кристина.

Медсестра помогла ей приподняться, затем снова подошла к кроватке и взяла девочку на руки.

– Как вы ее назовете, мэм? – поинтересовалась она, передавая ребенка Кристине.

Рыжий пушок на голове малышки подсказал Кристине ответ. Джинни – так называл эту острую рыжую приправу отец, напрочь игнорируя все подсказки, что в этом слове буква «g» читается как «г».

– Вирджиния, – сказала Кристина, баюкая и рассматривая дочку.

Конечно, чтобы назвать «девственницей» ребенка, появившегося на свет раньше срока из-за изнасилования, нужно было обладать слишком уж специфичным чувством юмора, но про это, самое распространенное значение имени «Вирджиния» Кристина тогда просто как-то не вспомнила. «Бодрость духа», «сила духа» – именно это, более редкое значение вышло сейчас на первый план. Сама того не зная, дочка вернула Кристине силу духа и заставила бороться за жизнь, подстегнув инстинкт самосохранения своим появлением на свет. Впрочем, если бы сейчас Кристину спросили, почему она не пошла вместе с Кристофером, когда была возможность сбежать из поселка – она бы могла ответить только «дура была». Она прекрасно помнила все произошедшее, и сейчас все те мысли и поступки представлялись настолько глупыми, что оставалось только поражаться самой себе. Как она могла всерьез рассчитывать, что кхмеры прислушаются к ее словам и просто уйдут? Как могла не подумать о том, что другого шанса уйти у нее не будет? Как могла подставиться под пулю вместо того, чтобы выждать, попытаться сбежать? Впрочем, после того, как она «героически» ринулась останавливать повстанцев, вряд ли хоть какие-то ее действия сильно изменили бы ситуацию. Раненых расстреляли бы, а потом все равно принялись бы за остальных.

Как ни странно, чувства вины за свои действия или отчаянного сожаления о том, что все сложилось именно так, Кристина не испытывала. Она поступила так, как поступила. Она сделала свой выбор и сполна заплатила за него. Теперь все это – часть ее биографии. Нужно жить дальше.

– Кажется, она проголодалась, – сказала Кристина, когда Джинни снова расплакалась. – Сейчас мы тебя покормим, – пообещала она дочери.

Но, коснувшись груди, поняла, что поторопилась с обещанием.

– Мы пробовали, мэм, – сочувственно сказала медсестра, когда Кристина подняла глаза. – Я принесу бутылочку для Вирджинии.

Кристина коснулась губами лба дочери, успокаивая ее. Видно, кровопотеря была большой, вот молока и нет. Ничего страшного. Главное, все они живы. Хотя… Кристина закусила губу и мотнула головой, прогоняя неприятную догадку. Но мысль была настойчива. К тому же, она проливала свет на ту, самую большую глупость, каковой Кристина теперь считала свое поведение сразу после сообщения Кристофера. Конечно, тут еще могло сыграть роль стремление к самостоятельности, искаженное до идиотизма и вылезшее в самый неподходящий момент, но сейчас ей казалось важнее всего то жгучее нежелание рожать этого ребенка, которое она испытывала после ухода Питера. Бессонная ночь, стрессовая ситуация – и вот итог, самоубийственный, нелепейший поступок, которому сейчас она не могла найти каких-либо внятных объяснений. Да, конечно, она все же дала возможность скрыться Крису и детям, но… Какой ценой? Ведь это чудо, что один из солдат сжалился и не позволил товарищу пристрелить ее с досады на испорченное развлечение.

Неужели все это произошло потому, что ей бессознательно хотелось отомстить мужу, убив его ребенка? А теперь, хоть она и передумала, увидев свою дочку, организм продолжает выполнять заданную программу и не желает кормить новорожденную? Какая же она была дура… Причем тут Питер? Это ее ребенок, ничей больше.

– Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, – баюкая девочку, прошептала Кристина. – На самом деле я тебя люблю. Просто мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы понять это.

Вместо медсестры с бутылочкой в палату вошел Боб Фокс.

– Хо-хо-хо! – с порога поприветствовал он их.

– Тут не отмечают Рождество, Боб, – улыбнулась Кристина.

– Ну ты-то католичка? Так что не перечь старику, – усмехнулся Фокс, передавая ей бутылочку. Кристина привычно попробовала, не слишком ли горячо, и дала соску дочери. Вирджиния тут же довольно зачмокала, прикрыв глазки и полностью погрузившись в процесс.

Неслышно вошла медсестра, неся поднос с едой, поставила его в сторонке и вышла. Когда малышка уснула, настала очередь Кристины, она ела медленнее, но с удовольствием, аппетит, хоть и слабенький, но был.

– К тебе тут кавалер рвался, – когда она закончила с едой, ворчливо сообщил Фокс.

– Питер?

– Хм… – Боб Фокс удивленно приподнял брови.

– Ну, я думала, он не мог не услышать о том, что случилось с Кахкае, – прищурясь, глухо пояснила Кристина.

– Что ж… – Боб покачал головой, поморщился, но высказываться, щадя чувства Кристины, не стал. – Нет, не угадала. Это был твой белобрысый воздыхатель. Ты мне вот что скажи: этот парень пытался тебя оттуда увести?

– Пытался, – кивнула Кристина. – Не его вина, что ничего из этого не вышло.

Видно было, что пожилой врач испытал серьезное облегчение от этого подтверждения.

– Давно ли ты разочаровался в своем протеже? – с усмешкой спросила она.

– С тех пор, как увидел, в каком состоянии тебя привезли, – сдвинул брови Фокс. – Я, знаешь ли, думал, что отдал тебя в надежные руки, что этот парень сумеет тебя защитить. Как же так, девочка?

– Так уж вышло, Боб, – глядя мимо него в окно, проговорила Кристина. Рассказывать учителю то, что она сама про себя только что поняла, ей совсем не хотелось. Расстроится ведь. – Так уж вышло. А Питер, значит, даже не приходил?

– А ты что, ждала? – поинтересовался Фокс. – Что-то я по рассказам Дамира так и не понял, кого же ты выбрала. Детей привез белобрысый, а ждешь ты почему-то мужа…

– Никого я не выбрала, Боб, – покачала головой Кристина. – И не уверена, что хочу выбирать.

– Ну, времени у тебя навалом, – успокаивающе заверил Фокс. – Отдыхай, поправляйся и думай себе на здоровье.

Кристофер все-таки добился, чтобы его пропустили к Кристине. Сидел рядом, смотрел ласково, по руке гладил, ничего не требовал, не произнес ни слова упрека, хотя Кристина была к этому готова и считала, что заслуживает.

Кристине все время что-то мешало, какое-то странное ощущение. Всего две недели назад она, ни секунды не колеблясь, доверила Кристоферу самое ценное, что у нее было – детей. Правда, уже тогда она почему-то не доверила ему себя саму. Вместо этого кинулась останавливать «красных кхмеров». При всей нелогичности ее тогдашнего поведения эта деталь настораживала Кристину. И чем дольше она думала – тем больше. Самым естественным в той ситуации было бы схватить детей в охапку и позволить Крису вывести их из деревни. А она, словно одинокая гордая львица, кинулась защищать свой выводок. В тот момент Кристина была уверена, что делает все правильно, теперь же не могла понять, почему поступила именно так. Она была уверена, что Кристофер позаботится о детях, но даже не подумала, что он вытащит ее из рабочего поселка или поможет сбежать по дороге. И вместо того чтобы затаиться и ждать, шагнула под пулю, фактически подставившись под насилие. Потом-то все равно инстинкт самосохранения сработал, и она поняла, что сопротивляться нельзя, этим она только спровоцирует насильников на более жестокие действия, а просто изнасилование есть шансы пережить – но захватившее ее тогда врасплох чувство обреченности и одиночества, заставившее шагнуть вперед, Кристина не забыла.

Все это было очень странно. Она доверяла Крису – и одновременно совершенно не доверяла. С другой стороны, его поведение тоже не выглядело логичным. То он вел себя так, будто является настоящим другом и достоин доверия, а то вдруг совершал какую-то пакость – вроде попытки ее поцеловать силой или провокации в адрес Питера.

Питер, кстати, так и не появился. Кристине даже показалось, что она чуть ли не скучает по мужу, но потом пришло понимание, что с Питером просто ассоциируется выбор, который ей нужно сделать. А как она может выбрать между Питером и Кристофером, если рядом только Крис? Тут Кристина задумалась. Может, она теперь выбирает не между Крисом и Питером? Тогда между Крисом и чем? Одиночеством? Самостоятельностью?

Кристофер, несомненно, вызывает у нее больше теплых чувств, чем Питер. Он лучше относится к ней и к детям. Даже такие мелкие глупости, как внешняя привлекательность, рост, чувство юмора, меньшая разница в возрасте – все было на стороне Криса. Сравнивать с Питером она могла и в его отсутствие, Кристина прожила с мужем восемь лет, и жизнь эту представляла себе очень хорошо, со всеми плюсами и минусами. Кристофер был лучше Питера – скрепя сердце, приходилось признать это. Но… То, что достоинства Криса она отмечала, преодолевая какое-то внутреннее сопротивление, настораживало. И Кристина медлила, не прогоняя его, но и не обещая ничего.

Когда она совсем поправилась, Боб Фокс подыскал ей и детям квартиру в городе. Выйдя из больницы, Кристина с изумлением увидела, как разительно изменилась столица за какую-то пару лет. Несмотря на гражданскую войну, Пномпень рос, строился и развивался. Город занимал теперь чуть ли не впятеро большую площадь, чем в тот год, когда Кристина увидела его впервые, одноэтажные бунгало почти полностью были вытеснены современными зданиями в несколько этажей. Теперь, как она с удивлением узнала, в столице было целых три госпиталя, десяток школ и несколько отелей, величественный храм и королевский дворец были полностью отреставрированы, а король поставил войскам задачу в кратчайшие сроки покончить с «красными кхмерами» – правительство собиралось поднимать страну на деньги, заработанные на туристах. Кристина с легким сожалением подумала, что она сама с удовольствием проехалась бы по стране как туристка – развалины буддистских храмов и древних монастырей, живописные реки и водопады… Если в стране будет безопасно, у этого плана определенно были шансы на успех.

Пока же ей нужно было определиться со своей дальнейшей жизнью. О возвращении в Кахкае речи не шло. Кахкае просто не стало. Тех, кто выжил, через несколько дней увезли в столицу, а поселок остался заброшенным. Либо в него придут новые поселенцы, либо через несколько лет джунгли поглотят руины.

Разбирая свои вещи, вывезенные Кристофером из Кахкае, Кристина наткнулась на пачку фотографий. Было такое чувство, будто они сделаны в прошлой жизни, закончившейся много-много лет назад. Она перебирала фотографии, пытаясь уместить в сознании тот факт, что с тех пор прошло меньше полугода. У них всех были такие счастливые лица!..

Одну из фотографий Кристина держала в руках особенно долго. Дамир выпятил грудь колесом, явно воображая себя самым главным. Кристина тогда, недолго думая, подставила ему рожки, а Кэтти сделала рожки ей, прямо из волос. Казалось, заливистый детский смех прямо слышно с фотографии. Неожиданностью для Кристины оказалось то, что Питер завершил цепочку, подставив рожки Кэтти.

У Кристофера действительно был талант. Запечатленный момент в подписи не нуждался. Идеальная счастливая семья.

Но Кахкае больше не было. Этой семьи – тоже. Это осталось в прошлом. Вспоминать о нем было приятно, словно о детстве. И с таким же умилением думать, как наивна ты была тогда. Каким красивым и светлым казался мир. Как совсем по-другому – умнее, правильнее – ты будешь жить теперь.

Кристина взяла ручку и аккуратно написала на обратной стороне: «Кахкае, Прейвихеа, 1995».

У нее было такое чувство, будто она положила гранитную плиту с датой смерти на могилу своего собственного прошлого памятником своим собственным ошибкам.

С тех пор как правительство признало существование проблемы с «красными кхмерами», оно взяло на себя обязанность заботиться о жертвах повстанцев. Всем выжившим в Кахкае была выплачена компенсация – разумеется, оказавшаяся каплей в море для ставших калеками, но Кристине она пришлась как нельзя более кстати, позволив прожить в столице полгода, пока не подросла Джинни.

Кристофер снова играл в игру «терпеливый влюбленный». Оказалось, что в то время, когда он так загадочно исчез из Кахкае, он вспомнил о своем хобби, и теперь был репортером в одной из столичных газет. Стране требовалась реклама, и Кристофер ее создавал. В перерывах между путешествиями по стране он непременно заходил в гости, развлекал Дамира и Кристину красочными рассказами о тех местах, где побывал, показывал отснятые фотографии. О своих чувствах речи не заводил, но никогда не упускал случая напомнить о них – прикосновением, долгим взглядом украдкой.

Сперва Кристина купилась на эту его игру, но вскоре почувствовала, как растет внутреннее напряжение – Кристофер к чему-то готовился, а она не понимала, чего ждать. Наконец, однажды он явился при полном параде, с букетом цветов и, картинно встав на колено, попросил Кристину выйти за него замуж.

– Вообще-то я замужем, ты не забыл? – тихо напомнила Кристина.

– Ты считаешь это замужеством? – поморщился Крис. Усмехнулся. – Ну, где он, твой муж? Я вызываю его на дуэль!

Кристина не улыбнулась. Раньше подобное дурачество Кристофера развлекало ее, а вот теперь, похоже, стало раздражать. Жизнь ведь не игра.

– Послушай, – серьезно заговорил Кристофер. – Сколько ты еще будешь цепляться за этого проходимца? Чем хуже, если будешь ты не доктор Маршалл, а доктор Менг, не в Камбодже, а в Штатах…

– В Штатах? – удивилась Кристина.

– Да, я уезжаю в Штаты. На пару месяцев. Если дела пойдут хорошо, останусь дольше. И я хочу, чтобы ты поехала со мной.

Кристина задумалась. Чтобы скрыть растерянность, забрала у Кристофера цветы и пошла искать вазу, чтобы их поставить. Штаты казались ей чем-то заоблачным, все равно что на Луну перебраться. Другая страна, другие обычаи, другие люди. Правда, уехала же она в свое время с Питером из Англии в Камбоджу. Но и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. В последнее время Кристина часто задумывалась о том, как сложилась бы ее жизнь, если бы не Питер Маршалл. Вероятно, она уже сумела бы заработать себе репутацию. А у нее пока лишь год настоящей работы, да трое детей «в анамнезе», как она посмеивалась сама над собой. Разве что прабабку не переплюнула, у которой к тридцати четверо было. Но Кристине всего двадцать пять, и если она сейчас согласится…

Кристина в задумчивости стояла возле кухонного стола, поправляя цветы в вазе и не торопясь возвращаться в комнату. Этого ли она хочет от жизни? Да, в восемнадцать лет жизнь казалась ей простой, прямой накатанной дорогой: муж плюс дети равно счастье. Ну, вот они: муж, дети. Кристина взяла с полки фотографию. Ее семья. Ее иллюзия счастья. Кристофер, конечно, другой, но и она уже другая! Нет той худенькой девчонки с двумя растрепанными косичками, сжимающей в руках заветный диплом, нет той неуверенной в себе, обманувшейся в лучших надеждах женщины, которую Крис увидел однажды через решетку ямы. Даже вот этой женщины, счастливо смеющейся на снимке, уже нет. А ответить на вопрос, какая же она теперь, Кристина еще не может. И, пока не сможет, она ничего не сможет ответить и Кристоферу.

– Ну что ж, я так и знал, – неожиданно улыбнулся Кристофер, выслушав ее. – Третий отказ засчитан.

– Крис, я не…

– Да, да, – покивал он. – Я все понимаю. Ты не можешь. Собственно, я так и думал, поэтому и пришел до отъезда. Завтра я уезжаю, а сейчас… Я хочу, чтобы тебе было о чем подумать в мое отсутствие.

На сей раз Крис не стал прижимать ее к стене. Прижал к себе, приподнимая и впиваясь губами в губы. Кристина вырывалась, но… Но как-то не очень уверенно. В этот раз почему-то в напоре Кристофера не чувствовалось грубости, только сильное желание. И это было желание подарить ей удовольствие! Замешательства Кристины оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Кристофер сумел начать целовать ее глубоко. Чужой язык трогал ее нёбо, касался языка, проводил по зубам. Ощущения были… ну, не то чтобы отвратительные, но достаточно неприятные, чтобы Кристина начала отбиваться с удвоенной силой.

– Прекрати, – сказала она, едва ей удалось освободить рот. – Я не хочу.

Легкая хрипловатость и частое дыхание после борьбы никак не способствовали правильному толкованию Кристофером этих слов. Его захлестнул азарт – игра выходила на финишную прямую. Сопротивление Кристины лишь заводило его, она уже упустила момент, когда можно было остановить все это одной пощечиной, как в тот раз – теперь Крис считал все ее действия частью игры, даже когда Кристина стала бить всерьез, метя в уязвимые места. Свой парадный костюм он содрал кое-как, одежда Кристины пострадала еще сильнее. Завалив ее на кровать, Крис прижал ее руки и с удовольствием занялся грудью, но приятные поцелуи слишком быстро сменились покусываниями, а крики «больно!», похоже, звучали для него как «еще!». Кристина попыталась извернуться, чтобы ударить его коленом в пах, но вместо этого Кристофер вклинил колено ей между ног, затем другое, а затем она ощутила, как в нее рывком вошел член… и замерла, потрясенная отсутствием боли. Там было влажно! Она возбудилась от этой борьбы, проходящей на грани насилия! Господи, неужели ей это может нравиться?

Кристофер не стал выяснять причины ее покорности, он вколачивался в нее все сильнее, ожидая криков страсти – он не сомневался, что рано или поздно она не сдержится. А Кристина на самом деле и не думала сдерживаться, ее переполняло необычными ощущениями настолько, что ни о чем думать она уже не могла.

Где-то в животе уже зарождалась сладкая дрожь – но тут Кристофер, кончая, впился зубами в ее плечо. Одна из его любовниц как-то сказала, что в такой момент укус удесятеряет оргазм. Крис хотел оставить этой непокорной женщине самые незабываемые ощущения на прощание, чтобы, поскучав месяцок-другой, по возвращении она уже сама бросилась бы ему на шею.

Но на Кристину это подействовало как электрошок. Все приятные ощущения пропали без следа, она могла думать только об этой невыносимой боли. Обманутый ее податливостью за несколько минут до того, Кристофер выпустил ее руки, и это дорого ему обошлось. Кристина рванулась, больно заехав ему по ребрам, попав-таки острой коленкой в пах, головой – в нос, и напоследок, не иначе как с перепугу, отвесила шикарный удар справа в челюсть, не беспомощно-женский – открытой ладонью, а полноценный – кулаком.

Ошарашенный Кристофер остался на кровати, пытаясь зажать все поврежденные места разом, а Кристина скрылась в ванной.

Немного придя в себя, Кристофер вдруг громко рассмеялся, затем, потирая челюсть, подошел к двери ванной и довольно произнес:

– Да, когда захочешь, ты бываешь чертовски убедительна! Я все понял. Больше кусаться не буду.

Крис помолчал, прислушиваясь, потом постучал.

– Уходи, – донеслось из ванной.

Крис пожал плечами, огляделся, вытерся простыней, оделся и ушел в самом радужном настроении. Ничего, поскучает пару месяцев, потом посмотрим, «уходи» или «о да, милый».

Кристина его мнение не разделяла ни в коей мере. Выплакавшись, она осторожно встала под душ, морщась и постанывая, промыла многочисленные царапины, мелкие укусы и один большой, причинявший особую боль. Осторожно выглянув из ванной и убедившись, что Кристофер действительно ушел, убралась в комнате, швырнула оскверненную постель в стирку, чтобы как-то успокоиться, выкинула в мусор принесенный букет.

«Может, я ничего в этом не понимаю, но мне такая любовь не нравится», – сказала сама себе Кристина. Кристофер говорил, что уезжает, значит, месяца два она будет в безопасности. А потом? Он же ясно дал понять, что намерен добиваться ее, когда вернется. А слова «нет» этот человек явно не понимал. Нужны были аргументы посерьезнее.

С той же отчаянной храбростью, с которой когда-то она решилась подойти к тем двум шлюхам с просьбой научить ее заниматься любовью и возбуждать мужа, теперь Кристина Маршалл подошла к отставному вояке с просьбой научить ее самозащите. Через полгода она довольно сносно освоила основные приемы рукопашного боя и научилась неплохо стрелять. Ножи вообще показались ей чем-то родным и ложились в цель без промаха.

Но все это было уже не в столице.

Через неделю после отъезда Кристофера, зайдя в госпиталь к Бобу Фоксу с вопросом, нет ли у него работы для нее – деньги кончались, а Джинни была уже достаточно большая, чтобы оставлять ее на попечение няни, Кристина неожиданно получила предложение, от которого не просто не смогла, но и не захотела отказываться.

В восстановленном Кампонгчнанге открывался новый госпиталь. Требовался главный врач. За рекомендацией обратились к Бобу Фоксу – известному столичному специалисту, чей госпиталь был одним из лучших. Увидев Кристину и услышав ее вопрос, Фокс патетично воздел глаза к небу и заявил, что это судьба.

Такой шанс Кристина упустить не могла. Если это действительно была судьба, то, кажется, она наконец-то повернулась своим светлым ликом.

**Глава 8.**

Если Пномпень сильно изменился за те пару лет, пока Кристина его не видела, то Кампонгчнанг за прошедшие годы изменился до неузнаваемости. После нападения «красных кхмеров» в самом начале гражданской войны город не стали восстанавливать, его отстроили заново. Расположенный удивительно удачно с точки зрения туристического бизнеса, Кампонгчнанг расцветал на глазах. С одной стороны, хорошая трасса вела в столицу, предоставляя возможность туристам посетить ее и осмотреть достопримечательности. С другой – можно было отправиться в путешествие на каноэ по горным рекам или экскурсию к красивейшим водопадам. Наконец, несколько часов вверх по реке – и можно было провести чудесный день на огромном озере Тенлисап.

Отели, кемпинги, лодочные станции и бунгало на берегах реки и озера росли словно грибы после дождя. Единственный госпиталь города перестал справляться, и муниципалитет выделил деньги на новый. В него-то и была назначена главным врачом двадцатишестилетняя Кристина Маршалл.

Перед отъездом Боб Фокс прочел ей детальную лекцию, как руководить госпиталем, на что обращать внимание, как подбирать персонал. Кристина внимательно слушала, уточняла, потом подумала – и сделала все по-своему. Многое из того, что годилось для солидного пятидесятилетнего мужчины, могло не подойти для женщины, которой нет еще и тридцати. Первые полгода были сложными. Не все и не сразу стали воспринимать всерьез маленькую докторшу, никогда не повышавшую голос. Кристина реагировала по-разному, от выговора до увольнения, если в результате действий несогласных страдали пациенты. Если же вреда делу не наносилось, виновный в неподчинении вызывался на совет госпиталя с докладом: что он считает необходимым изменить в управлении и почему. Санкции следовали, только если человек не мог привести никаких аргументов в свою пользу.

Кое-кто фыркал, говоря: «Бабское руководство до добра не доведет». Другие предсказывали скорое увольнение такого мягкотелого главврача, который не может отстоять свой авторитет. Но вот только через несколько месяцев даже до самых упертых дошло (не без подсказки со стороны), что на совете они выглядят как школяры только если действительно перед этим повели себя как школяры и не выполнили распоряжение доктора Маршалл или другого старшего врача без веских причин. А если причины были – то и человек выглядел солидным взрослым врачом, преданным своему делу и вносящим свое предложение всем на благо.

Тузом в рукаве выступали диагностические способности Кристины, ее умение понимать без слов, что было особенно ценно в случаях с туристами, зачастую либо не говорившими ни на английском, ни на кхмерском, либо от боли позабывшими все языки кроме родного. Кристина пыталась научить этому тех, кто желал учиться, что оказалось не так-то просто. Конечно, после ее подсказок обучаемые обращали внимание на те симптомы, которые могли существенно облегчить постановку диагноза. Но как научить видеть эти симптомы…

Однажды кто-то догадался поинтересоваться, как это удается ей самой.

– На самом деле я просто смотрю внимательно на человека и слушаю себя, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Если у меня вдруг возникают какие-то ощущения, я проверяю, есть ли соответствующие симптомы у больного. Ведь в своих ощущениях разобраться легче, чем в чужих. Вы сразу чувствуете, когда что-то не в норме. А наш мозг на бессознательном уровне может воспринять куда больше информации и обработать ее куда быстрее, чем мы можем сделать сознательно. Вот и весь секрет.

Воспользоваться советом смогли очень немногие, но те двое, у кого получилось, вскоре стали весьма популярны. Правда, через некоторое время один из них, дико смущаясь, заявил, что собирается в столицу. Кристина подбодрила парня, сообщив, что своими успехами он обязан только себе самому – ведь ее слова слышали многие, но воспользоваться ими не смогли, так что нет ничего плохого в том, что он теперь хочет попробовать выстроить свою карьеру и реализоваться как профессионал.

Второй ее успешный ученик, сорокалетний Йенг Вон, вскоре стал ее заместителем.

Через два месяца Кристофер из Штатов не вернулся. И через три, и через шесть. Кристина некоторое время еще прислушивалась к себе – не появятся ли досада, чувство брошенности или еще какие-то сигналы, свидетельствующие о том, что ее тянет к Кристоферу, и в глубине души она ждет его возвращения. Но почувствовала она только облегчение. Больше ей не нужно было думать о том, как оградить себя от домогательств с его стороны. Занятия по самообороне не пригодились, но Кристина была довольна, что научилась всему этому. Она надеялась, что если ей суждено снова оказаться в критической ситуации, эти навыки придадут ей как минимум ту каплю уверенности, которая не позволит впасть в ступор от страха. Конечно, она надеялась, что ничего подобного не случится, но помнила, что жизнь непредсказуема, а своему рассудку, как показывала практика, в критической ситуации доверять можно было не всегда.

Впрочем, пока жизнь вновь играла яркими красками: любимая работа шла успешно, приносила радость и неплохой заработок, а все оставшееся время занимали ее дети.

Дамир пошел в школу, где наравне с хорошими успехами в учебе показал себя просто ужасным задирой. В свои девять лет мальчик считал себя главой семьи, защитником матери и сестер, но при этом полагал, что его должны слушаться и все остальные, так как он всегда прав. К сожалению, правоту свою он предпочитал доказывать кулаками. Когда Кристина объясняла, что начать драку – все равно, что признать свою неправоту и отсутствие других аргументов, кроме кулака, Дамир кивал и обещал исправиться, но как только кто-то начинал ему перечить, он вспыхивал словно порох, и Кристине снова приходилось лечить синяки и ссадины и извиняться перед родителями пострадавших за несдержанность сына.

Кэтти, видимо, пошла по стопам прабабки и при виде разноцветных тряпочек просто впадала в экстаз. Едва выучившись удерживать в пальчиках иголку и делать стежки, девочка стала экспериментировать на своих куклах, сооружая для них наряды один другого причудливее. Выбирать для шестилетней модницы одежду было сущим наказанием, хотя свои желания Кэтти подкрепляла не истерикой плана «я так хочу», а рассуждениями на тему сочетания цветов, тканей и форм, от которых продавцы впадали в ступор и осторожно спрашивали у Кристины, сколько лет ее дочери. Кристина же внимательно выслушивала рассуждения Кэтти, порой подсказывая еще неизвестные той термины, когда понимала, что именно девочка пытается втолковать очередной продавщице с помощью сравнений – не «как камушек из реки», а «гладкий», не «как солнышко», а «круглый»…

Джинни молча наблюдала за сестрой и матерью. Порой Кристине казалось, что внимательные карие глаза просто вбирают этот мир словно губка, стараясь не пропустить ни капли. Волосы девочки уже не были рыжими, потемнели, и из всех троих детей Джинни походила на мать больше всех. Кристина не любила это слово, но она читала его в глазах других людей – ее младшую дочь считали странной. С самого раннего детства Джинни впадала в беспокойство в отсутствие матери. Никакие уговоры, что мама скоро вернется, даже если Кристина уходила на полчаса в магазин, не действовали. Девочка не шла ни к кому на руки, а когда находилась в одной комнате с матерью, все время норовила прижаться или хотя бы прикоснуться к ней. Во время прогулок Джинни частенько делала вид, что устала и не может больше идти, хотя похоже было, что девочка просто хочет, чтобы ее взяли на руки.

Кристина перелопатила гору специальной литературы, писала Бобу Фоксу с просьбой достать последние исследования по похожим темам. Главной причиной такой повышенной тревожности, как она вычитала в одной из книг, мог быть тот месяц, когда Кристина отчаянно не хотела рожать этого ребенка. Бессознательный страх потерять маму, оказаться брошенной был у Джинни слишком силен. Единственной рекомендацией, найденной в книгах, было не запрещать ребенку ощущать физический контакт и ждать. Не получая никакого подтверждения, рано или поздно страх должен был пройти.

Еще одной проблемой была речь. Дамир заговорил где-то в полтора года – воспитатели в приюте не смогли сказать точно. Кэтти заговорила в год и семь. Трехлетняя Джинни молчала. Кристина решила на ребенка не давить, предупредила няню, чтобы та продолжала побольше разговаривать с девочкой, но с каждым месяцем беспокоилась все больше.

В Англии, как и в большинстве стран, где господствует христианство, церковь относится к браку строже, чем государство. Католический брак, к примеру, можно только аннулировать в исключительных случаях, расторгнуть же его нельзя. Да и для расторжения гражданского брака, заключенного в мэрии, понадобятся серьезные причины.

В Камбодже все наоборот. Буддизм относится к проблемам семьи и брака с философским спокойствием: хочешь – женись, не хочешь – не женись, главное – не порть карму негативными эмоциями. Зато государство стоит на страже нравственности своих граждан столь непримиримо, что в некоторые периоды за измену полагался, ни много ни мало, расстрел.

Староста, к которому пришла Кристина Маршалл с вопросом о том, как ей развестись с мужем, поначалу ответил решительным отказом. При наличии троих несовершеннолетних детей, по его мнению, веских причин для развода быть не могло.

– Какой бы он ни был, детям нужен отец, – строго выговаривал он Кристине.

Ситуация была сложной: поскольку брак был заключен в Англии, то, чтобы развестись по английским законам, Кристине пришлось бы вернуться туда и прожить в стране не меньше года до подачи заявления. Зато в Англии можно было бы упомянуть про измены Питера, как причину расторжения брака, не отправив его при этом за решетку.

– Да, детям нужен отец, – согласилась Кристина, помолчав и подумав. – Только вот, знаете ли, это было решение моего мужа, бросить их. Я всего лишь хочу придать законный статус свершившемуся факту. Если бы мой муж был здесь, я уверена, что он не смог бы даже назвать дни рождения детей.

Староста поджал губы, и Кристина поняла, что он тоже не помнит дни рождения своих детей, но не считает себя из-за этого плохим отцом.

– Но это ерунда, – продолжила Кристина. – Он не знает даже имени своей третьей дочери, потому что вообще не знает, что у него родилась еще одна дочь, а не сын, – она погладила по голове Вирджинию, сидящую у нее на коленях. – Питер ее не видел. Ни разу, – добавила она, поднимая глаза на старосту. – Он бросил нас еще три года назад.

– Что ж, это серьезная причина, – нехотя признал староста. – Думаю, я могу принять ваше заявление. Но не ждите, что в такой ситуации вопрос решится быстро, – предупредил он.

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, – улыбнулась ему Кристина.

Если бы она знала, кто стоит сейчас на пороге ее дома…

Но Кристина ничего не подозревала. Отдала старосте заявление, уплатила положенную пошлину, вышла на улицу и, подозвав Дамира с Кэтти, отправилась домой. По дороге они заглянули на местный рынок, закупили кое-какие продукты. Дамир с Кэтти шумно спорили, куда отправиться в мамин выходной – на речку или просто гулять. Не любившая плавать Кэтти была категорически против речки и не понимала, почему Дамир не может отправиться туда один, а Дамир, считая себя главой семьи, хотел, чтобы они непременно шли все вместе и туда, куда хочет он. Джинни как всегда молчала, внимательно разглядывая спорщиков. Кристина наблюдала за ней, зная, что дочка прекрасно понимает суть спора, и ожидая, что девочка как-то выразит свое мнение.

Питер Маршалл стоял на пороге дома, запыленный, усталый и злой. Из столицы он уехал почти неделю назад. При таких суровых законах касательно семейного права, как ни странно, измена была нормой. Практически все мужчины имели любовниц, а то и пару семей на стороне, да и многие женщины не отставали в любвеобильности. В то же время, все это не мешало отдельным индивидуумам самым варварским образом проявлять свою ревность. Совсем недавно по стране прогремело жуткое событие: по приказу одного влиятельного чиновника его юной любовнице, посмевшей сменить покровителя, плеснули в лицо кислотой. Девушку едва удалось спасти, но зрение и красота были потеряны навсегда. Питеру повезло больше. Другой влиятельный человек, муж его последней пассии, удовлетворился тем, что его громилы переломали горе-любовнику все пальцы на руках, несколько ребер и челюсть. Выйдя из больницы, Питер обнаружил, что остался безработным.

Тогда он, недолго думая, направился в Кахкае. Невероятно, но факт – он ничего не знал о случившемся с поселком. В то время новости интересовали его куда меньше, чем прелести очередной любовницы. Удивленные взгляды водителя, когда тот услышал про пункт назначения, Питер проигнорировал.

От Кахкае осталось немного. Джунгли с радостью принялись за предложенную добычу. Таксист злорадно заломил тройную цену за обратную дорогу, и Питеру пришлось заплатить – не оставаться же куковать в «проклятом месте». Довольный водитель на обратном пути рассказал Питеру о произошедшем. Выжила ли беременная женщина с двумя детьми, он не знал, зато знал, в какой госпиталь перевезли выживших, и охотно поделился информацией. Не безвозмездно, разумеется.

Вернулся в столицу Питер практически без денег, но тут ему повезло, поскольку госпиталь, куда перевезли выживших в Кахкае, оказался ему прекрасно знаком. Правда, Боб Фокс долго сопел, хмурился и не желал отвечать, выжила ли Кристина и где она теперь. В конце концов, Питер припер старика к стенке железным аргументом: он отец и имеет право увидеть детей.

До Кампонгчнанга добираться пришлось на попутках, благо шло их в том направлении немало. Город показался Питеру огромным. К тому же сперва он сунулся не в тот госпиталь, затем долго искал нужный, который оказался на другом конце города, там ему долго не хотели давать домашний адрес доктора Маршалл, поскольку никогда не слышали о том, что у нее есть муж.

Едва по госпиталю разошелся слух, что объявился муж Кристины, вокруг стали собираться кучки любопытных. Вот только на лицах ее коллег и подчиненных Питер не прочел ничего для себя лестного, а случайно услышанное «фу, да я бы за такого урода в жизни бы никогда не вышла, и что она только в нем нашла» окончательно испортило ему настроение. Впрочем, нет, окончательно оно испортилось тогда, когда он обнаружил, что Кристины нет дома.

Солнце успело подняться высоко, когда Питер услышал звонкие детские голоса. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он посмотрел вдоль улицы – и с трудом смог закрыть рот. После всего, что ему рассказывали о случившемся в Кахкае (а водитель не пожалел красок для описания), Питер ожидал увидеть бледную, замученную, рано состарившуюся женщину, которая, несомненно, с радостью воспримет возвращение защитника и кормильца-мужа. Но по улице шла молодая, покрытая ровным загаром женщина, одетая в сине-голубой саронг. Отросшие волосы были острижены простым и элегантным каре – Кристина решила, что военная форма и короткая стрижка не соответствуют ее должности, а косы превратят ее совсем в девчонку, и остановилась на промежуточном варианте. На работе она носила легкие блузы с юбками или брюками, а вот вне работы облюбовала своеобразные, но неожиданно удобные и практичные саронги. Обе дочери тоже полюбили национальную кхмерскую одежду, только Кэтти предпочитала яркие оттенки, вроде красного с желтой отделкой, одетого на ней сейчас, а Джинни, наоборот, любила глубокие темные или светло-пастельные тона. Дамир, заядлый купальщик и рыболов, из одежды признавал лишь шорты. В рубашку и брюки для занятий в школе облачался всегда неохотно.

Уставшую от долгой прогулки Джинни Кристина взяла на руки, Кэтти шла рядом, все еще не закончив спор с Дамиром, который, «как настоящий мужчина», сразу после рынка отобрал у матери корзину с продуктами и теперь пыхтел, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать вида, что ему тяжело.

Это была просто идеально прекрасная картина. Такая семья – гордость любого мужчины, и Питер, ничтоже сумняшеся, тут же произнес про себя «моя семья», раздуваясь от гордости.

Встреча, правда, вышла не совсем идеальной. Точнее, совсем не идеальной. Заметив мужчину, явно поджидающего их у порога, Дамир сдвинул брови и шагнул вперед, верный своему образу «главного мужчины в этом доме», но потом узнал отца, и его лицо разгладилось. Питер готов был открыть объятия, ожидая, что мальчик бросится к нему на шею, но этого не произошло.

Дамир посмотрел на мать и как-то хмуро сообщил:

– Папа.

– Я вижу, – негромко сказала Кристина, ободряюще погладив по голове прижавшуюся к ней Кэтти. – Девочки, это ваш папа.

Под взглядом четырех пар темных глаз Питеру стало как-то неуютно. Рады ему точно не были.

**Глава 9.**

Если бы кто-то спросил Питера Маршалла, почему он так уверен, что брошенная им почти четыре года назад семья должна ждать его возвращения и непременно ему обрадоваться, вряд ли бы он нашелся с ответом. Это же его семья, его жена, его дети – разумеется, они должны ждать, должны радоваться.

То, что ему не рады, Питер понял в первую же минуту встречи, и это его слегка огорошило. Ну ладно, Дамир мог обижаться за то, что он так долго не приезжал. Но Кэтти чего обижаться, она же совсем мелкая была, что она помнит-то?! Испугалась вон, дуреха, не признала даже. Но это хоть как-то можно было объяснить, а вот открытая враждебность младшей дочери поставила Питера в тупик. Чем он мог ее обидеть, если первый раз видит? Разве что Кристина наговорила ей чего…

В глаза жене Питер решился взглянуть не сразу. А взглянув – приободрился. Не было в них ни обиды, ни злости. И Питер, недолго думая, решил, что все в порядке. Жена не злится, а дети… Дети привыкнут, куда денутся.

Кристина же, подавив первый порыв произнести: «Что ж, очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты зашел поздороваться, но теперь извини, мы пошли», – теперь наблюдала за Питером даже с интересом. Она никак не могла предположить, что муж еще объявится – после всего, что он наговорил при расставании, после того, как он не пришел даже узнать, живы ли они, и не интересовался ни ей, ни детьми столько времени… Что же такое должно было произойти, чтобы Питер вдруг вспомнил о них? И что он собирается делать?

Кроме того, Кристина не хотела лишать детей возможности самим решить, как они относятся к своему отцу. Она никогда не говорила ничего плохого в его адрес, на вопросы Дамира и Кэтти о том, где же папа, отвечала, что папа в столице, зарабатывает деньги и надеется, что у них будет все хорошо. Дамир из-за этого немного важничал, ведь по его представлениям это означало, что отец доверил семью ему, а Кристина считала такую полуправду лучшим выходом. Сейчас Дамир насупился, видимо, прощаясь со своим титулом главы семьи.

– Что ж, – сказала Кристина, решив, что негоже устраивать представление на улице, – заходи, раз приехал.

Приглашение не отличалось особым радушием, но Питеру хватило и этого. Решив разыграть настоящего отца семейства, он шагнул к жене, протягивая руки к Джинни. Питер собирался взять девочку на руки, одним махом убив двух зайцев: вроде как помочь Кристине, забрав у нее явно не слишком легкую ношу, и ненавязчиво познакомиться и подружиться с младшей дочерью. Вот только Джинни это пришлось явно не по вкусу. Девочка коротко вдохнула, будто захлебнувшись воздухом, вцепилась что было сил в одежду матери, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, и куда-то в шею торопливо заговорила, всхлипывая в промежутках:

– Нет-нет-нет-нет, не отдавай меня ему! Не хочу к нему! Он плохой-плохой-плохой!

Оторопевший Питер опустил руки и отступил на шаг. Кристина тоже инстинктивно отступила, еще больше увеличив дистанцию.

– Детка, посмотри на меня, – погладив Джинни по голове, попросила она.

Девочка послушно подняла голову с ее плеча, позволяя увидеть мокрые щеки, уже покрасневший нос и дрожащие губки подковкой.

– Я буду очень-очень хорошей, – пообещала Джинни.

– А ты и так очень-очень хорошая, – улыбаясь, заверила ее Кристина. – Я и не собиралась тебя отдавать. Никому-никому. Конечно, если ты сама захочешь к папе на ручки…

Джинни так отчаянно замотала головой, что пояснений не требовалось.

– Хорошо, тогда мы все-таки войдем в дом, ты пойдешь в ванную и умоешься, а потом посидишь с Дамиром и Кэтти, хорошо? Я никуда не уйду, просто поговорю с папой, ладно?

– Хорошо, – согласилась Джинни, а Дамир с Кэтти кивнули.

Желания пообщаться с отцом ни у кого из них что-то не возникло. Дамир переживал утрату старшинства, Кэтти отца почти не помнила, Джинни вообще не любила новых людей, тем более тех, кто покушался на ее личное пространство.

– Мам, а как же речка? – уже почти скрывшись в дверях детской, вспомнил Дамир.

– Речка никуда не убежит, – успокоила Кристина.

Дамир решил считать это подтверждением того, что спор с Кэтти разрешился в его пользу, и поспешно скрылся в детской, пока мама не передумала.

Вышедшая из ванной Джинни, опасливо покосившись на Питера, юркнула туда же.

Питер с досадой подумал, что Кристина в разговоре – умышленно или случайно? – ни разу не назвала девочку по имени. Он прошелся по дому: гостиная, спальни детей – об этом свидетельствовали картинки и разноцветными буквами наклеенные имена (ага, Джинни!) на дверях комнат, спальня Кристины – то, что шкаф для книг и журналов был больше размером, чем шкаф для одежды, вызвало у него ностальгическую улыбку. Похоже, в главном жена не изменилась. Дети были в игровой. У Дамира уже была война в разгаре, Кэтти наряжала кукол, младшая старательно разукрашивала стену. Питер только рот смог открыть, глядя на это. Целая стена была глиняной. Пол рядом с ней – тоже. Десятка два баночек с разноцветными красками, стул, на нем тазик с водой, полотенца, под стулом – ведро и тряпка, видимо, эквивалент ластика. Кисточек предусмотрено не было, маленькая художница просто макала пальчики в краску и рисовала на стене. Возле окна виднелся старый, засохший рисунок: четыре разноцветных пятерни, слегка заходящих друг на друга.

Видимо, Питер слишком долго рассматривал поразившую его картину, потому что девочка почувствовала его взгляд и обернулась. В ее глазах снова отразился страх, она торопливо глянула на Дамира, будто взывая о помощи. Безмолвного призыва оказалось достаточно. Дамир подошел и встал рядом с сестрой. Питер скорчил ей рожу, надеясь развеселить и переломить этот непонятный ему страх, но девочка только прижалась к Дамиру, который покровительственным жестом обнял ее за плечи.

– Не надо ее дразнить, – странно взрослым тоном сказал он отцу. – Она не любит …чужих.

Питер чуть не психанул от этого тона – ишь ты, командир выискался, отца учить! – и от того, как Дамир посмел его назвать, но тут подошла Кристина.

– Что случилось? – спокойно и чуть насмешливо спросила она.

Заглянула в детскую, задержалась взглядом на рисунке Джинни. Четыре фигурки: большая голубая, маленькая синяя, красно-желтая и коричневая побольше, синяя речка, желтое солнце, – и большая черная туча, из которой идет черный дождь, вот-вот догонит фигурки. Предельно ясно и выразительно.

Кристина ободряюще улыбнулась Джинни:

– Мы с папой будем в гостиной. Без особой необходимости нам не мешайте. Я с ним поговорю, а потом мы пойдем на речку. Я вас позову.

Три синхронных кивка – и дети вернулись к своим занятиям, будто взрослых тут больше не было.

Питер пошел за Кристиной, одновременно злой и обнадеженный. В доме не было и следа другого мужчины. За все эти годы его место никто не занял, значит, Кристина его ждала, хоть и демонстрирует прямо противоположное.

Он развалился на плетеном креслице, наблюдая, как Кристина разливает чай. Питер чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Кристина вела себя так церемонно, будто он попал на английский «файф-о-клок», только с восточным антуражем в виде пиал и саронгов.

– Значит, внушаешь детям, что я им чужой? – поинтересовался Питер, начиная разведку боем. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в роли просителя выступать бесполезно, а вернуть свое «место под солнцем» хотелось. Значит, нужно легонько надавить.

Кристина помолчала, изучая его лицо.

– А какой же ты им? – негромко поинтересовалась она. – Неужто родной?

Сарказма Питер не уловил. Это слишком выбивалось из характера Кристины, каким он его помнил.

– Не просто родной, а родной отец! – с апломбом сказал он.

– Оте-ец, – насмешка в голосе Кристины стала более явной. – Наверное, я должна быть тебе благодарна за то, что ты заделал мне таких замечательных детей, а, Питер? Кстати, ты на скольких претендуешь?

– Что?!

– Ну… – Кристина пожала плечами, провела пальцем по ободку пиалы. – Мне так помнится, в последнюю нашу встречу ты утверждал, что я …как ты там говорил?

Питер молчал, поигрывая желваками. Конечно, он помнил только общий смысл сказанного тогда, но повторять свои слова что-то не хотелось в любом случае.

– Молчишь? – Кристина говорила спокойно, но Питеру захотелось поерзать. – Это правильно. Кстати, с чего ты вздумал тянуть руки к ребенку, про которого ты не знаешь абсолютно ничего, даже имени, и вообще своим признавать отказался?

– Ну, погорячился я тогда, с кем не бывает, – примирительно буркнул Питер. – Ты тоже хороша, знай хвостом крутила перед Крисом. Он-то, я погляжу, тоже не торопится признавать дочку своей?

Кристина спокойно выдержала испытующий взгляд Питера, не спеша возражать мужу и убеждать, что Джинни его дочь.

– Надолго ты в Кампонгчнанг? – спросила она, когда мужу надоело сверлить ее взглядом, и он принялся-таки за чай.

Питер чуть не поперхнулся. Потом справился с собой, отпил еще глоток.

– Посмотрим, – лениво протянул он. – Смотря что ты сможешь мне предложить.

Такой широкой улыбки на лице жены Питер давно не видел. Очень давно. Кристина откинулась на спинку кресла, ее глаза искрились еле сдерживаемым смехом.

– Даже не знаю, Питер, – проговорила она. – И что же я смогу тебе предложить…

– Я не о том, о чем ты подумала, – задрал подбородок Питер, с гордостью отвергая глупые подозрения. – От тебя мне ничего не нужно. Я имел в виду работу.

По мимике Кристины он так и не понял, ощутила ли она всю мощь этого неожиданного удара. Она склонила голову, потирая лоб, волосы слегка прикрыли лицо, и разобрать его выражение было сложно.

– Работу, – повторила Кристина, опустив руку и спокойно глядя на Питера. – А что бы тебя заинтересовало?

– Ну, поскольку ты теперь начальница, у тебя наверняка найдется, что предложить.

– Разумеется, – кивнула Кристина. – Могу я взглянуть на твое резюме?

– Это еще к чему?! – возмутился Питер.

– Таков порядок, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Мне же нужно вложить что-то в дело.

Она легко встала, прошла в маленькую комнату, в которую Питер не успел заглянуть – судя по всему, там было что-то вроде кабинета, только письменный стол был маловат, словно детский. Вернувшись, положила перед Питером лист бумаги и ручку.

– Можно подумать, ты сама не знаешь, – он нарочито небрежно отодвинул лист от себя и даже рассмеялся.

– Представь себе, о последних годах я ничего не знаю, – прищурилась Кристина.

– Я продиктую.

– А кроме того, – продолжила она, – мне нужно убедиться, насколько восстановилась твоя моторика после переломов.

Питера пробил холодный пот – заметила. Черт возьми, заметила!

Как можно было надеяться, что врач с таким опытом ничего не заметит – непонятно, но Питер самоуверенно считал, что легко обведет жену вокруг пальца. Даже сломанного. Ну а потом, когда все всплывет, уж он сумеет повернуть дело так, чтобы она прикрывала его и помогала на операциях.

– Неважно, – попытался все же удержаться на плаву Питер. – Да, ты права, моторика не восстановилась, эти сволочи постарались. Но это ничего не меняет.

– Да нет, это все меняет, – качнула головой Кристина. – Когда меня утверждали на место главного врача, министр лично со мной беседовал. Мой госпиталь обязан проводить про-камбоджийскую кадровую политику. Иностранные специалисты должны обладать уникальными навыками или занимать вакантные должности временно, пока на их место не найдется кто-то местный. Уникальными навыками ты больше не обладаешь. А у меня сейчас есть вакансия только для старшего врача, остальной штат укомплектован.

– Хватит вешать мне лапшу на уши! – прошипел Питер, комкая листок. – Ты устроишь меня на работу в свой поганый госпиталь, и не дерьмо выносить, поняла?

– Вы мне угрожаете, мистер Маршалл? – Кристина была спокойна, и ее ледяной тон сразу отрезвил Питера.

– Кристин, ну будь человеком – скатываясь в просительный тон, начал Питер. – Ну куда меня возьмут такого? Да я сейчас даже ни к одной бабе подкатиться не могу, прям хоть подыхай без…

Питер осекся, сообразив, кому он это сказал. Что поделаешь, за последние годы он окончательно отвык думать о Кристине, как о сексуальном партнере или жене, которой не положено знать о его некоторых сторонах его жизни. Он и сейчас воспринимал ее только как некий инструмент для налаживания собственной несложившейся жизни, не более. Нужно было только найти правильный подход к упрямой женщине

– Ну, – помолчав, сказала Кристина, – пожалуй, с этим я смогу тебе помочь.

Питер замер, не веря своим ушам. Он не ослышался? Как?!

– Думаю, раз ты безработный, мы сможем пойти тебе навстречу и кастрировать бесплатно.

– Ах ты, тварь, – процедил Питер, переворачивая стол.

Кристина оказалась на ногах слишком быстро, а в ее глазах не было страха, но в ярости Питер этого не заметил. И не замечал, пока не оказался на полу.

– Надеюсь, я ничего тебе не сломала, дорогой, – сказала Кристина. Она стояла в разумном отдалении, собранная, готовая к драке.

Питер, покряхтывая, поднялся с пола, потирая челюсть. Брезгливое презрение на лице жены чуть не заставило его снова броситься на нее, но Питер уже понял, что раунд проигран. Кулаком тут ничего не изменишь. Нужно было придумать другой способ, как отомстить вероломной сучке.

Какое-то время после «разговора по душам» Питер не появлялся. Вероятно, был озабочен поисками жилья и работы. Вот только вышло так, что проблемы Кристине он доставил одним своим появлением.

Староста отказался продолжать дело о разводе, узнав, что муж Кристины приехал в город.

– Принесите заявление и от него, – велел он.

– Простите, – нахмурившись, уточнила Кристина. – Я не совсем поняла. Что меняется от того, что Питер приехал сюда? Он не живет с нами, ему не нужны ни я, ни дети.

– Это вы так говорите, – поджал губы староста. – А мне нужно услышать это от него.

– Хорошо, я принесу заявление, – сказала Кристина.

Но сделать это было не так-то просто. Она прекрасно понимала, что, с какой бы просьбой она не пришла к мужу, он откажет просто из вредности.

Некоторое время Кристина обдумывала мысль о том, чтобы подделать заявление – ведь почерк Питера наверняка сильно поменялся после травмы, значит, сравнить образцы и уличить ее в подделке будет довольно сложно. Но такой обман вскроется, стоит кому-то спросить Питера. Или просто сообщить ему о разводе. Наверняка он поинтересуется, каким образом развод оформили без его согласия.

В конце концов Кристина решила, что попытка – не пытка. Если Питер не подпишет заявление – все просто останется как есть, тогда она и будет думать над другими вариантами. Оставаться миссис Маршалл после всего пережитого ей совсем не хотелось.

Сердце Кристины сжалось в предчувствии неудачи, едва она увидела злорадный огонек в глазах открывшего дверь Питера. Жил он в какой-то развалюхе, работал, насколько ей удалось выяснить, рикшей для туристов.

Кристина молча положила заполненный, но неподписанный чек на стол перед Питером. Трое детей требовали немалых расходов, но кое-какие сбережения у нее имелись. Сумма была не головокружительной, но вполне приличной.

– Это с какой это радости ты разбрасываешься такими подарками? – поинтересовался Питер. – Неужто сегодня Рождество?

– Это не подарок. Это обмен. Подпись на подпись.

Кристина положила рядом с чеком уже заполненное заявление. Питер внимательно прочитал его, смачно плюнул, скомкал и выкинул. Кристина меланхолично пожала плечами, забрала неподписанный чек и развернулась к двери.

– Ты никогда не получишь развод! Никогда, слышишь?! – выкрикнул Питер ей вслед.

Кристина не обернулась, мысленно пообещав: «Еще посмотрим».

Но дело застопорилось. Староста уперся, твердя, что он не будет лишать отца и мужа шанса сохранить семью. От уверений Кристины в том, что этот шанс был уже дважды ему предоставлен и окончательно потерян еще в 1995 году, он просто отмахивался.

Питер начал распускать о ней всякие слухи, но Кристина нанесла ему еще один визит и доступно объяснила, что просто заявит обо всех его изменах, одним махом получит развод и избавится от него самого, если он не прекратит это. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что такое заявление действительно решило бы все проблемы, но… Кристина не могла так поступить. Отправить Питера в местную тюрьму – это было слишком. Все, чего ей хотелось – это чтобы муж стал бывшим и оставил ее в покое. Но достичь этого желательно было мирным путем. Использовать угрозу такого заявления в качестве шантажа Кристине и в голову не приходило, единственное, на что ее хватило – это противопоставить эту угрозу грязным методам, к которым прибег муж. Да и то, сделать это она смогла лишь потому, что была уверена: слова так и останутся словами, приводить угрозу в действие ей не придется.

Очередное затишье – и Питер нашел новое направление для атаки. Теперь он якобы пытался наладить контакт с детьми. Встречал Дамира из школы, пытался поговорить с девочками, когда те гуляли с няней. Когда дети были с Кристиной, Питер благоразумно держался в стороне, к тому же девочки его попросту боялись. Точнее, отчаянно боялась его Джинни, а Кэтти просто не хотела расстраивать свою молчаливую сестру, общаясь с тем, кто так ее пугал. Да не особенно ей этого и хотелось. Все-таки она была слишком маленькой, чтобы запомнить отца, когда Питер бросил их.

Единственным, кто поддался, был Дамир. Он помнил отца лучше всех, все еще любил его и за прошедшее время успел убедиться, что на роль главы семьи отец не претендует. Кристине пришлось нелегко. Она не считала, что имеет право запрещать мальчику видеться с отцом. Объяснить, что Питер просто использует его в своих целях и, как только ему надоест, интерес пропадет – означало испортить сыну недолгое, как она была уверена, время, которое он мог провести в свое удовольствие. А Питер, как нарочно, устраивал так, чтобы Дамир пропадал без предупреждения, нарушал данное слово, приходил домой затемно. Не срываться Кристине помогало только то, что она понимала: это все нарочно. Это – назло ей. Если удастся перетерпеть – Питеру надоест, и все наладится. Дамиру уже десять, он взрослый парень, да и она поможет ему пережить внезапное охлаждение отца, когда оно наступит.

А потом объявился Кристофер, и начался тихий ад. Питер обхаживал Дамира, Кристина прикрывалась от домогательств Кристофера невозможностью расторгнуть брак, Кристофер настаивал на переезде в Штаты, где развод оформят только так и Питера даже не спросят.

Кристина колебалась, а Кристофера поджимало время. Приехав в Штаты, он с удивлением обнаружил, что бизнес по продаже наркотиков, который он намеревался тут развернуть, уже развернут давно и прочно, все места поделены. Вспомнив свой военный опыт, Крис начал «карьеру» боевиком, за четыре года «дослужился» до начальника охраны при крупном боссе. Босс торговал героином, и однажды случилось несчастье: недоглядел за своим единственным сыном. Жена босса давно умерла, а тут парень, случайно наткнувшись на отцовский, еще не разведенный, «товар», обрадовался и не рассчитал дозу. Откачать его откачали, но теперь назвать парня человеком было сложно.

И тут Кристофер вспомнил, что у него на примете есть прекрасный врач, да еще и по совместительству она вполне может быть ему хорошей любовницей. И Кристофер отпросился у босса на три месяца в Камбоджу: «забрать кое-что свое», – как он выразился.

Время шло, а вот «свое» все никак не шло в руки. Уже совсем было решившаяся на переезд Кристина узнала, что для получения визы на детей требуется разрешение Питера на их выезд из страны. Понятно, что она даже спрашивать не стала.

Кристофер был в ярости, обстановка накалялась. Но взрыв, как водится, прогремел совсем не там, где его ждали.

**Глава 10.**

Ежегодной поездки в Пномпень дети всегда ждали с радостным предвкушением. Традиция собирать вскоре после Нового года врачей со всей страны на торжественное заседание с последующим банкетом прижилась удивительно быстро. В отличие от обычных съездов и конференций, здесь не читались доклады, не обсуждались методы, зато вручались призы и подарки, распределялись гранты, объявлялись лучший госпиталь и лучший врач года. Но для Дамира, Кэтти и Джинни Маршаллов это была скорее поездка в гости к дедушке – а как иначе они могли воспринимать Боба Фокса, который никогда не отпускал их без подарков и шумно восторгался каждый год тому, как они выросли да поумнели?

В этот раз за Кристиной с детьми не преминули увязаться и Питер с Кристофером, оба сделавшие вид, что у них нашлись неотложные дела в столице именно в эти дни. Кристина старалась не подавать виду, насколько ее это напрягает, так как никого не хотела посвящать в свои планы, к которым эта поездка имела самое непосредственное отношение.

Торжественная часть прошла без накладок. За время церемонии Кристине пришлось дважды выходить на сцену, но так как это повторялось каждый год, она пообвыклась, научилась улыбаться и произносить нужные слова. Среди госпиталей в этом году первенство вновь отвоевал госпиталь Боба Фокса, а вот лучшим врачом года стала Кристина – в чем никто не сомневался после проведенной тем летом виртуозной операции, сохранившей руку старшему сыну министра, сорвавшемуся на отдыхе со скалы.

– Если я кому-то и готов уступить первенство, то только вам, – с улыбкой заявил молодой камбоджийский врач, целуя ей руку.

Кристина помнила его по прошлому году – местный самородок, первый кхмер, ставший уже после войны главным врачом, пусть и в провинциальном госпитале.

– Но, полагаю, ненадолго, – улыбнулась ему Кристина. Молодой человек с показной скромностью опустил глаза и вздохнул. Кристина улыбалась. Ей импонировало его желание стать лучшим. Тем более, у молодого человека были все задатки, да и госпиталь под его руководством уверенно карабкался к вершине списка.

Танцуя с ним, Кристина мимолетно подумала, что почему-то совершенно не считает молодого кхмера конкурентом, соперником. Из-за того, что она – женщина? Или из-за того, что чувствует себя минимум вдвое старше – хотя они ровесники, да и выглядит она по-прежнему слишком молодо для своих возраста и должности. А может, из-за того, что мысленно она уже не в Камбодже?

Как раз об этом, последнем пункте Кристине очень хотелось поговорить с Бобом Фоксом, но молодой человек не оставлял ее одну ни на минуту, и разговор пришлось отложить.

План Кристины был прост: она оставляет детей Бобу, едет с Кристофером в Штаты, разводится с Питером и возвращается за детьми.

Боб Фокс долго жевал ус, когда Кристина изложила ему свой план, потом устремил на нее пристальный взгляд и сказал:

– Знаешь, девочка… Ты не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю, нет. Но если ты не планируешь возвращаться, скажи мне это сейчас. Детей я возьму в любом случае, обещаю.

– Боб, ты о чем? – оторопела Кристина.

– Ну, так, подумалось старику разное-всякое, – явно повеселев, пожал плечами Фокс. – Приедешь на новое место, разведешься со старым мужем, выйдешь за нового… Вроде как жизнь с начала начнешь. Зачем тебе этот… кхм… груз ошибок прошлого?

Кристина сжала кулаки и, прищурясь, взглянула на него.

– Знаешь, Боб, – с тихой яростью в голосе сказала она. – Не ожидала от тебя. Мои дети – не ошибка. И тем более не груз. Если ты так думаешь – ты совсем меня не знаешь.

– Ну ладно, ладно, не кипятись, – Фокс ласково погладил ее по плечу. – Я, может, слегка поторопился с умозаключениями. Но ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет, что этот белобрысый, твой будущий муж, скорее всего, так их и воспринимает? В остальном-то он вроде парень неплохой, но ревнивый, как мне представляется. А тут – трое детей, да еще все от бывшего мужа…

– Боб, – хитро посматривая на Фокса, перебила его Кристина, – а кто тебе сказал, что я собралась за Криса замуж?

– Вон оно как! – крякнул Фокс. Насупился, помотал головой. – Опасно это, девочка. Не тот он человек, чтобы в такие игры с ним играть.

– Все со всеми играют в такие игры, Боб, – сжала губы Кристина. – За очень редкими исключениями. Можно подумать, он меня зовет в Штаты от чистого сердца. Нет, у него своя корысть, только я пока никак не пойму, какая…

– А что тут непонятного? – усмехнулся Фокс. – Какая ж ты глупенькая до сих пор в некоторых вопросах. Не видишь, переклинило его на тебе. Бывает у нас, у мужиков. Но этак оно и лучше – меньше на сторону будет глядеть. Этого ты уж нахлебалась…

– Не знаю, Боб, – сдвинув брови, сказала Кристина. – Чего-то не того он от меня ждет. Не такая, как я, ему нужна. Но раз он этого вслух не говорит, а зовет меня туда якобы бескорыстно, мои проблемы решить – вот я и соглашусь. Не нравится мне, чему Питер Дамира исподволь учит. Мол, в жизни главное вовремя на теплое местечко втереться. И что женщины – это товар, а он сам должен быть придирчивым покупателем, а пока не попробуешь – не поймешь, и так далее…

Разговор с Бобом Фоксом немного успокоил Кристину. Впрочем, в его согласии она практически и не сомневалась, рассказывала для того, чтобы проверить свои доводы на прочность. И старый наставник не оплошал, сходу ткнул в самое сомнительное место ее плана. Пока она и сама плохо себе представляла, как отделается от ухаживаний Кристофера, выбравшись вместе с детьми в Америку. Проблемы обустройства на новом месте ее не особенно волновали. За свою не такую уж долгую жизнь Кристине пришлось немало переезжать с места на место.

В тот вечер им не дали договорить дети, шумно ворвавшиеся в комнату. Даже Джинни, вопреки обыкновению, улыбнулась и поздоровалась. Впрочем, Боб всегда был тем, возможно, единственным, человеком, который считал, что с развитием Джинни все в порядке, и никакой вины Кристины тут нет. Отчасти Кристина согласилась с ним лишь недавно, когда выяснилось, что девочка прекрасно умеет говорить, но все равно большую часть времени предпочитает молча наблюдать.

На следующий день они не поехали домой, а отправились на ярмарку, расположившуюся на окраине города. По одной простой причине: у Дамира был день рождения, и именинник пожелал провести этот день в столице. На ярмарку же они попали из-за Питера, вознамерившегося купить сыну на одиннадцатилетие «настоящий мужской подарок». Дамир, которому на прошлый день рожденья «дедушка Боб» подарил новомодную английскую сказку про Гарри Поттера, немедленно завопил, что он настоящий волшебник и в этом году непременно получит письмо из Хогвартса, и стал упрашивать отца купить ему в качестве подарка гоночную метлу. Кристине пришлось прийти на выручку растерявшемуся мужу, в жизни не слышавшему о реалиях этой сказки.

– Ты забыл, что волшебные вещи не продаются в обычных магазинах, – сказала она сыну. – А мы с папой никак не сможем попасть в волшебный магазин, мы же магглы.

Дамир насупился, но неожиданно ему на помощь пришла Джинни.

– Неправда, – тихо сказала она. – Он, может, и маггл, но ты-то точно волшебница, мамочка. Я всегда это знала.

Кристина, пряча улыбку, погладила дочь по голове и заверила, что в таком случае Дамир получит все необходимое в тот же день, когда получит заветное письмо, а пока папа выберет ему обычный подарок.

Окраина города вновь оказалась не там, где в прошлом году. Пномпень рос стремительно и неудержимо. К тому же, то ли эта ярмарка была устроена второпях, то ли саперы срочно требовались везде и сразу, но по всей площади ярмарки тут и там виднелись красные флажки, обозначавшие непроверенные участки. Разумеется, центр и основные дорожки были расчищены, да и о значении этих флажков в нашпигованной минами Камбодже знали все, включая совсем маленьких детей и домашних животных.

Набегавшись по различным аттракционам, накатавшись, настрелявшись, напрыгавшись, дети разделились. Дамир с отцом отправились за обещанным подарком, а девочки с Кристиной – к тележкам с мороженым и прохладительными напитками. Правда, на полпути Кристина слегка сменила курс: в толпе ей примерещилась знакомая блондинистая шевелюра долговязого Криса. Разумеется, она догадывалась, что Кристофер может быть где-то неподалеку, но подходить к нему ей не хотелось.

Джинни плелась совсем нога за ногу, и Кристина взяла ее на руки, слегка улыбнувшись на вздох восьмилетней Кэтти, которой пришлось довольствоваться лишь маминой рукой. Кристина прищурилась, пытаясь издалека рассмотреть, нет ли в какой-то из тележек столь обожаемой Кэтти зеленой газировки – тархуна…

Чанг По был простым парнем из крестьянской семьи. Еще до прихода к власти «красных кхмеров» он успел несколько лет провести в буддийском монастыре, как и полагалось всем добропорядочным юношам, и вообще готовился к обыденной мирной жизни в окружении жены и детей. Но когда перед ним встал выбор: присоединиться к «красным кхмерам» или быть расстрелянным, Чанг не колебался. Философски рассудив, что высшие силы хотят, чтобы Чанг отведал иной жизни, прежде чем стать тем, кем ему на роду написано, молодой крестьянский парень за пару лет стал отъявленным бандитом. Познал вкус чужой крови, боли, страха, унижения. В пытках ему не было равных, убивал Чанг тоже без жалости, а вот насиловать не любил. Слишком сильно было вложенное с детства понимание, что женское лоно – сосуд для новой жизни, и настоящий мужчина никогда не осквернит его без необходимости. Поэтому Чанг всегда выбирал женщин зрелых, которые уже наверняка успели выполнить свою детородную функцию, а теперь могли послужить и другим целям.

Когда свергли режим, Чанг не стал торопиться менять что-либо в своей жизни. И вскоре выяснил, что не прогадал. «Красные кхмеры» продолжали свою деятельность, и вскоре их режим мог вернуться в новом блеске. Однако годы шли, а его товарищи по отряду все больше превращались в обычную банду мародеров, насильников и убийц. Чанг стал задумываться, не пора ли ему возвращаться в родную деревню. Вряд ли он может повидать и испытать что-то новое.

На ту беременную бабу Чанг сразу положил глаз, едва командиры шепнули, что наутро продолжат преследование отступившего отряда, а пока можно развлекаться. Чанг никогда еще не пробовал трахнуть беременную, а ведь скоро уже и вовсе придется отказаться от прежних замашек. К сожалению, баба оказалась с придурью, выскочила перед строем, и Лоу успел перехватить ее первым. Быть вторым Чанг не любил, но очень уж хотелось попробовать что-то новенькое. Трахать беременную оказалось жутко неудобно. Да к тому же Чанг случайно бросил взгляд на ее лицо, тычущееся в собственную рвоту при каждом точке, и ему стало нехорошо. Какая там баба – девчонка совсем еще! А ну как этот ребятенок у нее первый? «Суть бабы – детей рожать да мужика обихаживать, суть мужика – бабу с детьми кормить да защищать!» – назидательно проговорил в голове отцовский голос. Чанг почувствовал, что все возбуждение пропало, а тут еще девчонка вдруг дернулась и заорала не своим голосом. Он слез с нее чуть ли не с удовольствием, оттолкнул и быстренько застегнул ширинку, пока Лоу не заметил, что у него все упало. Впрочем, тот если и заметил, отнес на счет брезгливости, судя по тому, как у него у самого рожу перекосило.

– Тьфу, только начали, – сплюнул Лоу и поднял автомат.

А Чанг, сам не понимая почему, оттолкнул дуло в сторону.

– Сама сдохнет, не видишь – рожает, – грубовато сказал он, стараясь говорить небрежно и с презрением. – Пошли лучше, пока остальные всех баб до смерти не затрахали.

Лоу снова сплюнул и вышел, а Чанг улучил момент и выскользнул из госпиталя. Не хотелось ему больше никого. Ни баб, ни мальчишек. И почему-то не хотелось, чтоб эта девка беременная умерла. Такой грех на душу брать…

Чанг почесал в затылке – и отправился восвояси. Уж сколько он народу на тот свет отправил: и детей, и баб, и мужиков, и стариков, да и беременных тоже… Никогда ничего такого в голову ему не лезло. А тут – поди ж ты. Значит, время пришло, уходить надо из отряда и впрягаться в крестьянскую лямку. Небось, отец уже совсем сдал, пока сын двадцать лет по джунглям гулял.

Вернуться к крестьянской жизни оказалось неожиданно просто, Чанг даже удивился, как легко ему это удалось. Видно, давно надо было завязывать с «красными кхмерами», но силам свыше видней. Через пару лет Чангу уже казалось, что и не было никогда этих лет, что так и жили они с женой всегда в родной деревне.

Но тут какой-то старикашка из соседней деревни, встретив его однажды на ярмарке, вдруг заявил, что Чанг – из «красных кхмеров». И его отправили в тюрьму. Через две недели Чанг сумел отбрехаться, сказал, что в том поселке, про который старик рассказывал, был по своим делам, просто совпало так, что в один день с повстанцами. А что с оружием – так время такое было, даже сейчас каждый второй с оружием ходит, а уж тогда… Доказательств вины Чанга не было – старик, оказывается, видел его не с отрядом, отдельно, а больше опознать было некому, весь отряд в Кахкае тогда и положили, как выяснилось.

Вернувшись домой, Чанг долго еще с ужасом вспоминал тюрьму: вонь, темень, крысы, узкие каменные каморки, несъедобная баланда и ругань охранников…

В этот выходной он поехал на ярмарку в столицу. Жена родила ему третьего сына на днях, вот и решил ее побаловать. Шел себе, прилавки разглядывал…

А потом увидел ее. Ту самую девку, на которой сломался. Она шла себе, живая и здоровехонькая, одну девчушку на руках несла, вторая, постарше, сама рядом топала, держа маму за руку. Чанг улыбнулся – ну вот, все в порядке, и сама жива, и дети есть.

И тут девка прищурилась и внимательно так на Чанга посмотрела. Он замер на месте, как пригвожденный, чувствуя себя картонной мишенью в тире. Если она его сейчас узнает… «Отвернись, – мысленно взмолился Чанг, нащупывая короткоствольный автомат под одеждой, – иди куда шла, уходи!» Но она все шла ему навстречу, пристально вглядываясь прямо в лицо…

Чанг не мог знать, что Кристина его вовсе не видит. Да и не запомнила она лиц тех насильников. Все, что ее сейчас занимало – это уставшие дочери, которых хотелось подбодрить чем-то вкусненьким, и Кристина шла к тележкам, пытаясь рассмотреть ценники, не замечая замершего Чанга, чувствовавшего себя как в перекрестье прицела...

Очередь пришлась наискось по всем троим. Первая пуля вошла Джинни в лоб, между глаз, будто стреляли не из автомата, а из снайперской винтовки. Следующие четыре попали в Кристину, наискось: под ключицей, над сердцем, чуть ниже и с другой стороны грудины, и последняя – в правый бок, почти вскользь. Еще одна пуля вошла в грудь Кэтти, а больше Чанг По выстрелить не успел. Кристофер действительно был в толпе и наблюдал за Кристиной, вот только он никак не предполагал, что вполне обычный с виду мужик вдруг застынет соляным столбом, а потом начнет палить. Поэтому Крис не успел ничего сделать, пока Чанг не начал стрелять, но уже с пятым выстрелом оказался рядом и вогнал Чангу нож под ребра.

Кристине показалось, что девочки внезапно уснули: резко потяжелела Джинни, а Кэтти потянула ее за руку, почти повиснув на ней. Но у Кристины почему-то не было сил их удерживать, и она тоже упала. Глаза Джинни были открыты, глаза Кэтти – тоже. Кристина с трудом повернула голову, и тут издалека донесся голос Дамира.

– Мама! – дико закричал мальчик, кидаясь к матери и сестрам, вокруг которых постепенно начинал собираться народ.

– Дамир! Дамир!

Питер бежал следом, но Дамир ничего не видел сейчас, кроме матери, он бежал прямо к ней, не понимая, почему надрывается сзади отец. А Питер слишком поздно понял, что мальчик несется, не глядя под ноги, и вовсе не собирается оббегать небольшой прямоугольник земли, отмеченный красными флажками. Конечно, там могло и не быть ничего, а чтобы пересечь этот участок, Дамиру потребовалось бы каких-то пять шагов. Может, ему повезет? Шаг… Другой… Третий… А на четвертом земля, казалось, взметнулась фонтаном навстречу ноге мальчика, отбросив его прямо на Питера.

Питер не удержался на ногах, упал, крепко сжимая сына в объятиях, будто запоздало пытаясь удержать его от рокового шага. Теперь, когда он упал, ему вдруг оказалось очень хорошо видно Кристину, ее глаза, которые становились все больше и больше…

Дамир умер мгновенно, разорванный почти пополам. Питер, нашпигованный попавшими в него осколками, мучился дольше, но все равно умер слишком быстро, чтобы кто-нибудь успел прийти на помощь.

Люди, пришедшие на праздник, в одно мгновение оказались на бойне. Еще нескольких человек задело осколками, плакали дети, кричали взрослые, пытаясь организовать какую-то помощь пострадавшим.

Кристофер, рванувший было наперерез Дамиру, остановился и огляделся. Девочки были мертвы, это было ясно с первого взгляда. Дамир – тоже. Питер его не интересовал. Взгляд Кристины был направлен куда-то в ту сторону, хотя что там можно было разглядеть с такого расстояния, Кристофер не представлял. Он опустился рядом с ней на колени. Четыре пули, ни одного смертельного ранения, но взгляд уже плыл – от шока, от потери крови, которой кругом набралось уже слишком много.

Кристофер оторвал несколько полос от ее саронга, соорудил повязки и подхватил Кристину на руки.

Он знал, что когда человек умирает, тело становится тяжелее, но тело Кристины Маршалл, против всех законов, с каждым шагом становилось легче и легче.

– Не смей у меня умирать! – прорычал Кристофер, укладывая ее на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

Сунул ошалевшему водителю в руки пачку купюр, назвал адрес госпиталя Боба Фокса, и машина рванула с места.


	2. И дольше века длится день

**Часть вторая. И дольше века длится день.**

**Глава 11.**

Несмотря на итальянскую фамилию, Антонио Винченце был американцем в пятом поколении. И наоборот, несмотря на то, что его предки давно уже обосновались в Америке, Антонио предпочитал, чтобы его называли не сэр Винченце, а дон Винченце. Жена Антонио умерла при родах, и с тех пор он больше не женился, благо наследник выжил и рос здоровым и крепким парнем.

Владения дона Винченце включали в себя дом с бассейном и довольно большим парком: со скамейками, беседками, фонтанами и даже кусочком «настоящих джунглей» – великолепным творением ландшафтного дизайнера. За этими джунглями скрывался небольшой домик, который и приносил дону Винченце основной доход. Несколько автомастерских и сеть магазинчиков он держал лишь для отвода глаз, настоящий свой доход от продажи наркотиков, изготовляемых в этом самом домике в глубине парка, Винченце никогда не афишировал.

Когда сыну исполнилось двадцать пять, умерла пожилая служанка, фактически заменившая мальчику мать, и дон Винченце, решив, что парень уже слишком взрослый для новой няньки, приставил к нему Сержио – одного из доверенных людей. О том, что это было роковой ошибкой, Антонио Винченце узнал полтора года спустя. Сержио оказался ставленником «Мала Ноче» – местной группировки молодых отморозков, торгующих оружием и нацелившихся на наркобизнес. Через год Джошуа Винченце уже крепко сидел на игле, а лаборатория однажды ночью по непонятным причинам взорвалась.

Тут-то и проявил себя недавно пришедший под крыло дона Винченце боевик – бывший сапер Кристофер Менг. Он определил, что лаборатория была взорвана, он же лично выследил предателя Сержио и ухитрился доставить его пред ясны очи хозяина живым, как и было велено. Избитый до полусмерти Сержио героически молчал, понимая, что убьют его в любом случае и, кого бы он ни сдал, пощады не вымолить. Тогда Кристофер придумал поместить его в «яму». Небольшая комната с прозрачной крышей – якобы оранжерея для цветов, которые давно уже никто не выращивал, на самом деле скрывала тайник: бетонный колодец, закрывавшийся потайным люком так, что его и видно не было, с автоматически включающейся вентиляцией – идеальное место для хранения товара. Вот в этот тайник и поместили Сержио, раз в двое суток сбрасывая ему бутылку с водой и осведомляясь, не передумал ли он еще. Сержио продержался почти две недели, сходя с ума от голода, темноты и вони собственных испражнений, после чего, уже находясь на грани помешательства, выдал всех, кто ему помогал, и был милосердно добит собственноручно Кристофером к великому удовольствию хозяина.

Кристофер был назначен начальником охраны, лабораторию восстанавливать не стали – побоялись возросшей за последнее время подозрительности властей. Остатки лаборатории превратились во флигель довольно странной планировки: большая комната с эркером, крохотная задняя почти без окон, соединенные дверью между собой и каждая с выходом в короткий коридорчик-холл, откуда можно было попасть в туалет с ванной и на кухню. Флигель пока пустовал – живший при лаборатории химик погиб при взрыве, а у остальных были свои апартаменты в главном доме.

Дон Винченце вместе с новоиспеченным начальником охраны совершили несколько поездок, наладили новые каналы поставки и сбыта, бизнес вновь пошел в гору – и тут грянула беда. Вернувшись как-то раз домой, Антонио застал прислугу в слезах и охрану в смятении. Завидев хозяина, все разбегались и прятались, как тараканы по щелям. Выловив наконец одну из горничных, дон Винченце узнал страшную новость: сын попал в больницу с сильнейшей передозировкой, состояние критическое. Услышав это, Антонио чуть не отправился следом за женой – так прихватило и без того пошаливавшее сердце.

Через два месяца стало ясно, что сын хозяина жить будет, вот только жизнью назвать это состояние сложно. Джошуа Винченце мог обходиться без аппаратов, но находился в растительном состоянии. Антонио, осознав, что никакие взятки не помогут делу, перевез сына домой, нанял пару медсестер для ухода за ним и погрузился в уныние.

Новую надежду в его измученное сердце заронил никто иной, как новый начальник охраны. Дон Винченце был готов на все ради этой надежды. Если за чудо-врачом, которого обещал Кристофер, требовалось съездить в Камбоджу – пусть едет в Камбоджу. Правда, дон Винченце не ожидал, что отсутствие начальника охраны продлится чуть ли не год, да и привезенный Кристофером врач его поначалу невероятно разочаровал: маленькая, совсем молоденькая, к тому же ужасно бледная и худая женщина с тихим голосом и потухшим взглядом. Но надежда – коварная вещь, Антонио не мог расстаться с ней просто так.

Кристина Маршалл появилась в доме Антонио Винченце в конце лета. К тому моменту прошло более полугода после гибели ее семьи, раны от пуль давно зажили благодаря заботам Боба Фокса, но сама молодая женщина производила впечатление выходца с того света. Собственно, она себя примерно так и ощущала. Боб вернул ее с того света, но зачем – она не понимала. Когда ей, где-то через две недели после того, как она очнулась, сочли возможным сообщить о смерти детей и Питера, Кристина перестала разговаривать и впала в апатию. Напрасно Боб часами сидел рядом с ней, с горячностью убеждая, что это еще не конец жизни, ей всего тридцать, она еще может начать все сначала… Кристина не отвечала. Зачем? Зачем отвечать? Зачем начинать все сначала? Зачем вообще люди живут?

Когда Кристофер вновь заговорил о переезде в Штаты, Кристина лишь равнодушно кивнула. Боб Фокс засомневался было в правильности этого решения, но Кристофер так заманчиво расписывал парк с маленьким домиком, который хозяин обещал предоставить Кристине, – на деле, конечно, никто еще ничего не обещал, но Крис был уверен, что за этим дело не станет – и необременительную работу за хорошие деньги…

Тут засомневалась уже Кристина: как иностранному специалисту, для работы в Штатах ей требовалось пройти процедуру подтверждения диплома, а она сейчас была не в состоянии этим заниматься. Кристофер заверил ее, что хозяину не требуется подтверждение, ему нужен человек, который сумеет поднять парня на ноги. Кристина долго молчала, потом сказала, не поднимая глаз, что она теперь не уверена, сможет ли вообще лечить.

В своих раздумьях о том, как же она теперь будет жить, Кристина уже пробовала ухватиться за свою профессию, как за палочку-выручалочку. Но даже просто при упоминании об операциях ее вдруг охватывала странная слабость, мысли начинали путаться, и накрывало обреченностью полного бессилия, подобного тому, которое она испытала, лежа на земле и наблюдая, как умирают самые дорогие ей люди. Если бы Кристина поделилась этим хотя бы с Бобом Фоксом, тот наверняка успокоил бы ее, объяснив, что это ни что иное, как посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, нужно подождать, прийти в себя – и она прекрасно сможет оперировать. Но Кристина боялась. Боялась оказаться несостоятельной как профессионал и обнаружить, что такая она не нужна и Бобу.

В итоге же и Кристофер, и Боб дружно сказали, чтобы она не выдумывала, что перемена места пойдет ей на пользу, а яркое солнце Майами разгонит все мрачные мысли. А Кристина согласилась, втайне решив, что пусть лучше ее несостоятельность обнаружится там, где никто не знает ее как выдающегося врача, не станет ожидать от нее больших свершений и, соответственно, не будет так сильно разочарован.

Перелет, толчея аэропорта, огромный, шумный, красочный Майами произвели несколько угнетающее действие на Кристину. После этого уединенная тишина парка, маленький домик, в котором она могла обустроиться так, как пожелает, показались ей вдвойне желанными. А познакомившись со своим пациентом, Кристина успокоилась и по поводу работы, одновременно с ходу произведя неизгладимое впечатление на дона Винченце и присматривавшую в то утро за Джошуа медсестру Диану.

– Он всегда беспокоен по утрам, – сказала им Диана, когда они пришли знакомиться.

Кристина молча смотрела на лежащего в постели парня. Он явно заметил вошедших, но его глаза плохо фокусировались, из уголка кривящегося рта потекла слюна. Кристина смотрела, как он вертит головой, и вдруг почувствовала желание зажмуриться, прикрыть глаза, отвернуться – в общем, как-то избавиться от яркого света. Она внимательно взглянула в глаза Джошуа, на его расширенные зрачки, потом на окна, выходящие на восток.

– Откроете во второй половине дня, – тихо сказала Кристина медсестре, прикручивая жалюзи.

Диана недовольно поморщилась: мало того, что приходится сидеть целыми днями с идиотом, так еще и впотьмах?! Да что она о себе вообразила, эта…

– Я посмотрю назначения и подумаю, можно ли как-то снизить его чувствительность к свету, – сказала Кристина, обращаясь к дону Винченце.

– Значит, мы договорились? – довольным тоном уточнил Антонио, с нежностью глядя на сына.

Диана оглянулась – и прикусила губу. Джошуа больше не вертел головой и ему почти удалось сфокусировать взгляд на отце. Да и рот парень уже не кривил, теперь он, похоже, улыбался. Кристина спокойно выдержала два восхищенных взгляда – она, на свое счастье, не знала, что про нее наговорил Кристофер, и не понимала, что Диана и дон Винченце в этот момент уверовали в ее чудо-способности.

– Будем работать, – кивнула Кристина.

И она работала, день за днем вытаскивая на свет и старательно взращивая чудом сохранившиеся крохи высшей нервной деятельности, помогая пациенту вновь овладеть собственным телом. Поначалу процесс шел медленно, труднее всего Джошуа дались самые простейшие навыки: фокусировать взгляд, сидеть и сдерживать позывы в туалет. На это ушел почти год, зато потом пациент стал прогрессировать просто невероятными темпами, и еще через полгода Диану благополучно рассчитали, оставив вторую медсестру, Марию, в качестве персональной няньки.

Двадцать девятый день рождения Джошуа встретил за праздничным столом, смог сам задуть свечи, похлопать в ладоши и даже кое-как сказать: «Спасибо, папа!» – когда отец вручил ему подарок. Дон Винченце прослезился и от всей души обнял Кристину, которая наблюдала за праздником с легкой улыбкой. Но к тому времени к ее замкнутости и неразговорчивости все привыкли и не удивлялись такой скромной реакции на достигнутое.

В отличие от своего пациента, сама Кристина не могла похвастаться прогрессом в душевном состоянии. Она добросовестно выполняла свои обязанности сперва личного врача, потом кого-то вроде гувернантки при Джошуа, но мир по-прежнему был для нее каким-то странно неродным. Один из боевиков дона Винченце, Марк, выполнявший обязанности водителя, как-то раз отвез Кристину на уединенный пляж. У нее был выходной день, Марк пообещал вернуться через несколько часов. Раскаленный солнцем на поверхности и прохладный в глубине песок, яркое солнце, крики чаек и шелест пальм, прозрачная океанская вода, в которой она наконец смогла искупаться, не опасаясь, что кто-то увидит ее шрамы – все было к ее услугам. И Кристина прогулялась по пляжу, немного позагорала, искупалась… Потом вышла на берег и разрыдалась. Представила, как радовался бы прозрачной воде и шныряющим прямо под ногами разноцветным рыбкам Дамир. Как он, дрожа от нетерпения, натягивал бы маску и ласты, как хвастался бы потом тем, что ему удалось увидеть под водой, и – наверняка – найденной красивой ракушкой…

К тому времени, когда вернулся Марк, Кристина уже успокоилась, заверила его, что замечательно провела время, вежливо поблагодарила. Но больше ни разу не согласилась поехать туда.

В магазине, подбирая себе такую одежду, чтобы не было видно пулевых отметин – это было не так-то просто сделать, учитывая тропический климат Майами – Кристина вспоминала Кэтти с ее страстью к разноцветным одежкам. Видела детские рисунки мелом на асфальте – вспоминала неутолимую страсть Джинни к рисованию.

Дети были везде, в каждой житейской мелочи. Кристина только сейчас отдала себе отчет, насколько они наполняли ее жизнь ежесекундно. Оказывается, она думала о них постоянно, о том, что им нужно сейчас и что потребуется завтра, какие они стали, какие склонности у них проявляются и какими они могут стать, когда вырастут…

О Питере Кристина почти не вспоминала. Лишь вечером, поплакав над той самой фотографией из Кахкае – она оказалась в одной из книг – Кристина закрывала глаза и снова видела руки Питера, крепко стискивающие тело мертвого Дамира. Его залитое кровью и засыпанное землей лицо. Странно виноватое выражение в глазах. Почему-то ей казалось, что в последний миг своей жизни Питер Маршалл хотел попросить у нее прощения. За что? За то, что не дал ей развод, что и привело их всех на эту площадь? Или еще раньше, за ту безобразную сцену в Кахкае и то, что последовало за ней? Или еще за что-то?

Теперь этого уже не узнать. Кристина не хотела смотреть на мертвое лицо Дамира, на мертвые открытые глаза Джинни и Кэтти. Она лежала без сна, глядя в потолок, и думала. Думала о том, почему ее жизнь сложилась именно так. А главное – неужели эта жизнь была так уж плоха, что Господь решил оборвать её таким вот жестоким образом? Почему это случилось с ней? Если это было неправильно и не должно было случиться – почему Господь допустил это? Если это было правильно, и она должна была умереть – зачем она выжила?

Ответов она не находила, а жить между тем было надо. Приходилось вставать, дышать, разговаривать, чем-то себя занимать. Одевалась Кристина чаще всего в легкий и практичный брючный костюм – стилизованная под китайскую блуза наглухо застегивалась до самого ворота, скрывая то, что ей хотелось скрыть. Кристина с удовольствием надела бы саронг – но слишком больно стискивало сердце воспоминаниями о самом счастливом времени ее жизни. С прической проблем не было – в госпитале ее снова коротко остригли, это было стандартной мерой: при такой жаре и влажности вши у лежачих больных разводились в мгновение ока при малейшем недосмотре. Выйдя из госпиталя, Кристина позволила волосам свободно расти, а когда они стали достигать плеч, просила Марию просто ровно обрезать их.

Из развлечений Кристина выбрала два: чтение и поездки. Библиотека неподалеку оказалась для нее просто сокровищницей. В эркере в ее комнате поселились легкий стол и удобное кресло, а через какое-то время на ручке кресла прижилась невесомая пушистая шаль – в трехстворчатое окно, позволявшее летом читать до позднего вечера, не зажигая лампу, зимой довольно ощутимо задувал ветер. Поездки по городу на самом обычном городском автобусе Кристина распробовала случайно – в расстроенных чувствах после посещения магазина вскочила как-то в автобус, да и уехала на другой конец города. За время поездки успокоилась и на обратном пути почувствовала странное очарование проходящих за окном городских пейзажей и смены лиц обычных людей, живущих своей обычной жизнью. Словно обрывки страниц из почему-то смутно знакомой, но никогда раньше не читаной книги.

«Вот такая она, жизнь после смерти», – мрачно шутила про себя Кристина. Что поделаешь, если в свои тридцать с небольшим она успела пережить больше, чем иные и за шестьдесят лет, и за девяносто? Она была женой, она была матерью, она достигла вершины в карьере, она видела войну и мир, узнала любовь и измену… Что теперь? Повторить какой-то из этих пунктов? Зачем?

О Кристофере в роли мужа Кристина даже не думала. И вообще ни в какой роли. Если Питер после гибели родителей казался ей чем-то вроде драгоценного осколка прежней жизни, который нужно сохранить любой ценой, Кристофер казался заржавевшим осколком бомбы в старой ране, при каждом соприкосновении с которым начинает болеть сильнее.

Первую свою попытку «утешить» Кристофер предпринял где-то через год после переезда в Майами. Он помнил о том, как отреагировала Кристина на его укус, и прошлых ошибок не повторял, был нежен и ласков, как только умел. Вероятно, только поэтому дело и дошло до постели – грубому напору Кристина сопротивлялась бы, а так Кристоферу удалось уговорить ее «попробовать». К его огромному разочарованию, получилось хуже некуда. Кристина не сопротивлялась, но и никак не реагировала. Лежала под ним, словно ватная кукла. Кристофер с огромным трудом преодолел искушение снова укусить ее, чтобы вызвать хоть какой-то звук или вздох.

Когда все закончилось, Кристина неожиданно для него встала, завернулась в простыню, отошла и забралась с ногами в свое любимое кресло в эркере, глядя на медленно разгорающийся за окном рассвет. Кристофер в растерянности сел на кровати, затем встал, сделал несколько шагов к ней.

– Уйди, пожалуйста, – попросила Кристина, не глядя на него.

– Но…

– Ты что, не видишь? – тускло, без выражения произнесла она. – Я тебя не хочу. Я ничего не хочу.

Кристина обняла колени руками, положила на них голову и замерла, глядя в окно, будто и не было тут никакого Криса, будто и не пытались они только что заниматься любовью.

– Это пройдет, – помолчав, уверенно сказал Крис.

Развернулся и ушел в ванную. Затем вернулся, оделся, еще раз глянул на Кристину и ушел. Она даже не шелохнулась за все это время.

Кристофер был поначалу слишком ошеломлен, чтобы злиться, но потом злость захлестнула его с головой. Да по кому она так убивается? По Питеру?! По этому корявому кобелю, которого она сама на порог не пускала последний год?

Накрутив себя, Кристофер на следующий вечер явился во флигель снова, готовый штурмом взять эту крепость, причинить боль, но заставить проявить чувства. Кристина, казалось, удивилась, увидев его.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спросила она.

– Сама не понимаешь?

Кристофер попытался силой притянуть ее к себе, как сделал когда-то, но встретил неожиданно сильное и умелое сопротивление. Сперва Крис даже обрадовался – чего-то подобного он и желал от нее, но потом понял, что Кристина не намерена сдаваться, а недостаток силы компенсируется кошачьей гибкостью и упорством. Почувствовав во время борьбы его эрегированный член, Кристина не вздрогнула, не задышала чаще, что могло бы выдать тщательно скрываемое возбуждение, которого ждал от нее Крис, вместо этого, едва вывернувшись из захвата, она нанесла молниеносный удар в пах. Даже придясь вскользь, удар оказался настолько болезненным, что вынудил Кристофера отступить.

– Да что тут происходит? – в этот вечер патрулировал Марк, он и прибежал на шум. – Крис, ты рехнулся?!

Кристофер отступил, сопровождаемый своим подчиненным, презревшим субординацию и всю дорогу до «большого дома» читавшим ему нотации о недопустимости приставаний к женщине, недавно перенесшей такое горе.

– Дай ты ей время в себя прийти! – горячо выговаривал Марк.

– Сколько?! – вызверился Кристофер. – Два года? Три?

– Да хоть пять, – спокойно ответил Марк. – Неужто ты не понимаешь, что только пугаешь ее своим темпераментом?

– Давай, поучи еще, – раздраженно дернул плечом Крис. – Ты не знаешь, какая она…

Свой нерастраченный любовный пыл он выплеснул на попавшуюся под руку горничную. Аннабель давно с ним заигрывала, и теперь поплатилась за это – Кристофер завалил ее на первый подвернувшийся стол, задрал юбку, сдвинул в сторону трусики и вогнал член одним толчком, зажимая девушке рот и тут же начиная двигаться, совершенно не заботясь о комфорте партнерши. Кончив, просто оттолкнул ее и ушел к себе. Уж чего-чего, а горничных-латиноамериканок в Майами было много, и Кристофер не сомневался, что хозяин встанет на его сторону, если девушка пожалуется.

Но Аннабель и не подумала жаловаться. Синяки, оставшиеся на бедрах, груди и шее, не отпугнули ее, она по-прежнему заигрывала с Крисом и вскоре была «вознаграждена» – он так же грубо взял ее на ковре в гостиной, застав за уборкой. Так и повелось у них: Аннабель строила глазки, Кристофер делал вид, что ему все эти заигрывания глубоко безразличны. Потом, когда терпение кончалось, подстерегал девушку в неожиданном месте и набрасывался, не сдерживая своих наклонностей, даже стараясь причинить боль.

Однажды дело чуть не закончилось убийством: парочка занялась привычными играми на чердачной лестнице и уже почти дошла до пика, когда внизу раздались чьи-то голоса. Кристофер попытался зажать Аннабель рот, но та решила, что это игра, куснула и сбросила его руку. Тогда Крис вцепился ей в горло, а сам, вдруг почувствовав неведомое ранее наслаждение, продолжал с удвоенной силой вторгаться в бьющееся о стену тело. Излившись, он разжал руки – и едва успел подхватить потерявшую сознание девушку. Испугавшись, что задушил ее, Кристофер похлопал Аннабель по щекам.

– Круто, – выдохнула она, придя в себя и откашлявшись.

Такой реакции Кристофер не ожидал. Но ему тоже понравилось, и он жаждал повторения невероятных по силе ощущений. С тех пор удушение стало обязательным элементом их игр. Крис научился рассчитывать силу и контролировать процесс так, чтобы ослаблять хватку за долю секунды до того, как партнерша теряла сознание.

Аннабель была почти счастлива. Ее счастье было бы полным, если бы Кристофер перестал мечтать о Кристине. Сколько девушка не убеждала его, что такая тихоня не оценит его темперамента, тот только отмахивался со словами «ты ее не знаешь».

**Глава 12.**

Сложно сказать, когда у Кристины впервые зародились подозрения, что дон Винченце отнюдь не является добропорядочным гражданином. Первое время она была слишком занята Джошуа и собственными душевными терзаниями, чтобы замечать что-либо. К тому же грандиозная разборка с «Мала Ноче», ознаменовавшая существенное расширение сферы влияния банды в ущерб интересам дона Винченце, происходила далеко за пределами дома, а кратковременного отсутствия Кристофера, которому пришлось посидеть под арестом и разобраться с непрошенной свидетельницей, Кристина не заметила. После этого у Кристофера появился новый подручный – Дэн, который вместе с Марком стал патрулировать парк по ночам, опасаясь новых поползновений банды.

Потом подозрения Кристины разом перешли в уверенность: помогая ей ухаживать за растущими возле флигеля цветами, Джошуа выкопал пакет с каким-то серым, чуть розоватым порошком. Объяснять ей, что это, нужды не было, этого не понял только сам Джошуа, а тут еще Кристофер торопливо забрал пакет, заверив, что сам уничтожит отраву. А потом он все пытался между делом выспросить, не может ли Джошуа помнить что-то о своей жизни до «болезни». Сложить два и два Кристине труда не составило.

Первым ее желанием было немедленно уйти из этого дома и поискать себе другое жилье и работу. Потом Кристина подумала, что такой поступок выдаст ее с головой, и тогда ее вряд ли оставят в покое. К тому же – она не могла так просто бросить Джошуа. Парень заметно окреп, совершенно самостоятельно передвигался, уже хорошо управлялся с садовыми инструментами и столовыми приборами, речь стала вполне разборчивой, словарный запас увеличивался день ото дня. Но он ничего не помнил о своей прежней жизни, и у Кристины было впечатление, что Джошуа не вспоминает, а учится всему заново, и новый уровень развития окажется не так уж высок. Интеллект его пока не превышал уровень интеллекта пятилетнего ребенка, а логика и вовсе отставала.

Кристофер не отказал себе в удовольствии потихоньку третировать Джошуа, вымещая на нем свою ревность и недовольство тем, что Кристина проводит с ним столько времени. Словечко «идиот», подзатыльники и тычки были непременным приветствием от Криса, стоило им столкнуться без свидетелей. Ни при Кристине, ни при доне Винченце Кристофер себе ничего такого не позволял, и Джошуа все никак не удавалось на него пожаловаться.

Однажды Джошуа, необычайно довольный, показал Кристине сооруженное им в глубине «джунглей» укрытие, пояснив, что здесь он собирается прятаться от «злых людей». Но рассказать, кто его обижает, Джошуа отказался. Со временем он научился довольно ловко прятаться от Кристофера, да и тот уже сошелся с Аннабель, что несколько поубавило его агрессивность по отношению к окружающим, направляя её в другое русло.

После той находки Кристофер по указанию босса устроил Кристине проверку. Если Джошуа нашел пакет не случайно, а на самом деле все вспомнил и проверял свои тайники, то и Кристина должна о них знать.

Поэтому Кристофер однажды отвел ее в ту самую комнату, с заброшенной оранжереей.

– Вот, можно выращивать цветы и здесь, – предложил он.

Кристина прошлась вдоль стеллажей, пощупала землю в горшках, тронула засохшую плеть.

– Крис, я не особенно это люблю, – пожав плечами, призналась она. – Просто Джошуа полезно все попробовать для развития. Да и если заниматься цветами, то на свежем воздухе все же лучше.

Кристофер равнодушно кивнул – судьба оранжереи его ничуть не волновала. Убедившись, что Кристина за ним наблюдает, он отодвинул панель и нажал скрытую в стене кнопку, заставив крышку тайника бесшумно открыться, а затем шагнул к Кристине. Ничего не подозревая, она отшатнулась, причем так быстро, что Кристофер едва успел удержать ее на самом краю ямы.

Кристина оглянулась, охнула и, силой вырвавшись из его объятий, отошла к стене.

– Что это значит, Крис? – спросила она, побледнев.

– Все в порядке, – белозубо заулыбался тот, как ни в чем не бывало. – Маленькая проверка.

Видя, что бледность Кристины не проходит, Крис поспешил вывести ее на свежий воздух, но на улице Кристина попросила оставить ее одну, и он охотно подчинился, радостно насвистывая, отправившись докладывать боссу, что подозрения не подтвердились.

Кристина же вернулась во флигель, забралась с ногами в кресло, закуталась в шаль, хотя на улице было отнюдь не холодно.

– Господи, во что же я влипла? – чуть слышно спросила она себя, глядя в окно на вдруг переставший казаться идиллическим парк.

Добродушие дона Винченце, его ласковое обращение «девочка», поначалу так напоминавшее ей Боба Фокса, больше не вводили ее в заблуждение. Проверку Кристофера она восприняла как предупреждение. Сделает что-то неугодное, даже по незнанию, и устроят ей несчастный случай – скинут вот в этот колодец и все. Сама она не выберется, там метра два и голые стены.

Что ж, кто предупрежден – тот вооружен. Кристина решила никак не показывать, что догадалась о чем-либо, сыграть наивную дурочку, которая ничего в этой жизни не хочет и не видит дальше своего носа. Сама же она потихоньку, когда никто не видел, стала тренироваться, благо возле «большого дома» Кристофер выстроил для себя и своих подручных целый комплекс. Через полгода Кристина белкой взлетала на «стенку» в два своих роста. Это немного успокоило ее, вселив уверенность в собственных силах: даже если вдруг она окажется в той яме, она не будет совершенно беспомощна.

Затеянная Кристиной игра, к ее удивлению, казалось, полностью успокоила подозрительность дона Винченце и Кристофера. Более того, нарочитая апатичность удерживала и Кристофера на расстоянии. Впрочем, теперь, когда Кристина чувствовала себя в состоянии необъявленной войны и внимательно относилась к происходящему вокруг, отношения Кристофера с Аннабель недолго оставались для нее тайной, так же, как и отношения Марка с Марией.

Это натолкнуло ее на новое направление в мыслях. Кристофер был красив, она не могла не признать этого. Марк тоже был вполне симпатичным мужчиной. Она же ничего по отношению к ним не чувствовала. Ни проблеска интереса или желания. Мария любила нежно, Аннабель – безудержно и страстно. А она? Ведь когда-то ей нравился Кристофер, она любила Питера – пусть наивно и слепо, совсем по-детски, но любила же… А теперь? Джошуа, похоже, достиг своего потолка в развитии, ее работа закончена, если ей удастся тихо уйти отсюда, как она будет жить? Оперировать она больше не может, любить больше не умеет. Что же это будет за жизнь?

И Кристина, хоть и верила в успех своего притворства, медлила с уходом. Здесь в ее жизни был хоть какой-то налаженный порядок и смысл, а там?

Кристина и не подозревала пока, что отпускать ее никто не собирается. Дон Винченце поверил в ее апатичность, но связал ее с продолжающейся тоской по погибшей семье, а в то, что Кристина ни о чем не догадалась, не поверил. Ее решение молчать и ни во что не вмешиваться устраивало дона Винченце лишь до поры до времени. Противостояние с «Мала Ноче» набирало обороты, молодые отморозки не признавали границ, пытались захватить все, обрести полную и единоличную власть над Майами. Дон Винченце предвидел войну, а Кристофер имел неосторожность рассказать, что Кристина – не просто врач-хирург с опытом работы, но еще и с опытом работы именно в условиях войны. Ее следовало привлечь к делу, аккуратно и в то же время так, чтобы у нее не осталось путей к отступлению.

И вот в один прекрасный день курьер, доставивший очередную партию товара, взлетел на воздух, сев в машину возле здания банка. Кристоферу окольными путями удалось разузнать номер ячейки, но ни ключа, ни кода у него не было. Товар осел в банке мертвым грузом. Дон Винченце, поразмыслив немного, отправил своих боевиков грабить банк, но вместо товара они вернулись с какими-то невнятными россказнями о том, что их опередили, и с идиотским планом – обменять захваченного в банке копа на их груз.

Впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении план уже не казался таким уж идиотским. Пожалуй, это был единственный способ вернуть свои деньги, вложенные в товар, а беспрецедентная наглость могла обеспечить успех. К тому же боевикам Кристофера повезло – захваченный коп оказался не рядовой пешкой, а лейтенантом, да еще и довольно известным в городе после раскрытия его лабораторией пары громких дел. Ну а главной изюминкой плана дону Винченце представлялась великолепная возможность втянуть в это дело Кристину и тем самым вовлечь ее, шутка ли, в похищение офицера полиции! Причем для соучастия в столь тяжком преступлении не понадобится ничего сверхъестественного: немного поухаживать за копом, осмотреть там – наверняка его как следует приложили при захвате – да накормить. Упускать такой шанс Антонио Винченце был не намерен.

Задумчиво покрутив в руках лейтенантский жетон, дон Винченце решительно смахнул все вещи заложника в верхний ящик стола и распорядился:

– Готовь первый сеанс связи. Лейтенанта отведешь к Кристине, дальняя комната прекрасно подойдет.

Уже развернувшийся было к двери Кристофер остановился, нахмурился, поморщился. Дон Винченце с интересом наблюдал за его метаниями.

– Но… – начал Кристофер.

– Что? – с угрозой перебил дон Винченце. Похоже, он переоценил своего начальника охраны. Личные интересы тот ставит выше интересов дела? Так-так…

Но Кристофер уже поспешно мотнул головой, мол, ничего.

– Пусть приведет его в товарный вид, так сказать, – продолжил дон Винченце. – Передай ей, пусть позаботится о госте, незачем прислуге о нём знать. Лейтенанту объяснишь, что все это – до первой попытки сопротивления. Ты его с ямой познакомил?

– Да, – кивнул Кристофер. Судя по его кислой физиономии, на более теплый прием для заложника он никак не рассчитывал.

– Значит, альтернатива ему понятна, – дон Винченце был доволен, но тоном немного надавил. – Караул выставишь, отчитываться будешь после каждого сеанса связи. Все понял?

– Понял, – мрачно подтвердил Кристофер.

Его настроение дона Винченце интересовало мало, а вот реакция Кристины – очень даже.

– Кристину попроси ко мне зайти потом, – гораздо более мягким тоном добавил он.

Удивительное дело: большинство из окружавших Кристину людей рано или поздно заговаривали о чудесах, экстрасенсорике и прочем, а она сама ни во что из этого никогда не верила. Наблюдательность, знания, желание пациента выжить – вот что она считала «изнанкой» всех этих «чудес». У нее даже предчувствий никогда не было. Ни в день гибели родителей, ни в тот день, когда погибла ее семья…

И в этот день у нее тоже не было никаких предчувствий. Кристина привычно возилась с Джошуа, сходила в библиотеку, а вернувшись, застала у своего флигеля Марка.

– Что случилось? – спросила она, забеспокоившись, что кому-то нездоровится или что-то произошло с Джошуа.

– Кристина, ты знаешь… – Марк замялся, потом выпалил: – У тебя гость.

– Гость? Какой гость? – Кристина на секунду подумала, что это Боб Фокс, но тут же отогнала эту мысль. С чего бы это Боб бросил свой госпиталь и отправился в Майами ее навещать?

– Дон Винченце приказал его поселить у тебя в дальней комнате, – пояснил Марк. Ему явно было неловко, он не знал, куда девать глаза, а руки мяли черную лыжную шапочку, вовсе неуместную в Майами даже зимой, не то что осенью. – Мы там поставили кое-какую мебель, продукты и одежда для него лежат на кухне…

– Так, а теперь давай с самого начала, – жестко потребовала Кристина. – И не мямли, от этого ситуация не изменится и не станет лучше. Говори, как есть, Марк, – смягчая тон и касаясь его руки, попросила Кристина. – Я большая девочка и хочу знать, что происходит. Почему дон Винченце приказал поселить его в такой каморке, почему не в доме?

– Он заложник, – решился Марк. Кристина похолодела. Дожили. – Кристофер велел передать ему: будет сидеть спокойно – останется здесь, нет – окажется в яме.

– Это надолго?

– Да кто знает, – пожал плечами Марк. – Как обменяют его, так и отпустим.

– Кто он, какая-то важная персона?

– Да прям уж, – фыркнул Марк. – Коп он. Ты это, осмотри его там, Дэн ему по физиономии с ноги приложил, мог сломать чего-нибудь. И одежду велели на всякий случай забрать.

– Это все? – прищурясь, спросила Кристина.

– Ну да. Ну и кормить его будешь, пока он тут. Вот и все.

– Ясно, – кивнула Кристина.

Взглянула на дверь. Идиотка. Так ее и отпустили. «Всего лишь» осмотреть, забрать одежду и кормить. И в глазах заложника она будет единственным тюремщиком. Если только… Если только ей не удастся склонить его на свою сторону. Игры, игры… Почему судьба вечно заставляет ее играть в эти игры, в которые она не любит и не умеет играть?

– Вот, возьми, – Марк протянул ей свою лыжную шапочку.

Кристина глянула с удивлением, но затем поняла, что в шапочке прорезаны дыры для глаз и рта, превращающие ее в маску.

– Нет, не нужно, – качнула головой она. Решение пришло само собой – то, что она будет без маски, возможно, сразу создаст нужное впечатление.

– Как знаешь, – с сомнением в голосе согласился Марк. – Ты не волнуйся, я рядом буду, если что – зови. И еще… Была б моя воля, я бы тебя в это никогда не втянул, честно.

– Я знаю, Марк, – успокоила охранника Кристина.

Первым делом она хотела положить на стол в эркере взятые в библиотеке книги, но стола там не оказалось. Равно как и любимого кресла. Кристина на миг прикрыла глаза – пустой эркер выглядел свежей раной в привычном интерьере комнаты. Книги пришлось положить в шкаф. Секунду поразмыслив, Кристина захватила ножницы, бинт, вату и перекись. Если понадобится что-то серьезнее, возьмет потом. В последний момент она вспомнила про одежду и прихватила ее с собой.

Смежная дверь между комнатами оказалась заперта на ключ. Уже взявшись за него, Кристина замерла: если она войдет туда, возврата не будет.

Помимо столика и кресел из эркера, в маленькую комнату откуда-то притащили довольно приличную кровать, разом занявшую, казалось, чуть ли не половину комнаты. Человек, лежащий на этой кровати, был связан, и Кристина поразилась противоречивости логики Кристофера: запереть только одну из дверей – от второй двери, ведущей в коридор с ванной и туалетом, ключа никогда не было – но при этом оставить заложника связанным и с мешком на голове. Кристина заметила косую прорезь в мешке на уровне рта, пятна крови на рубашке, и у нее непроизвольно сжались кулаки. Кхмеры использовали для этой забавы полиэтиленовые пакеты. Их удобно было не прорезать, а прожигать сигаретой, когда жертва начинала задыхаться.

Кристина положила одежду на стул, бесшумно поставила медикаменты на скатерть. Заложник ждал ее действий. Лежал неподвижно, напряженный как струна. Кристина вспомнила, как Марк успокаивал ее, что будет поблизости. Если полицейский будет считать ее врагом, он свернет ей шею раньше, чем она успеет пикнуть.

Значит, нужно дать ему возможность рассмотреть себя. Значит, руки развяжем потом.

– Закройте, пожалуйста, глаза, – невольно впадая в привычный тон, попросила Кристина. Сейчас она была врачом, собирающимся осмотреть пациента. Неизвестно, сколько времени он провел с завязанными глазами, нужно дать им привыкнуть к свету.

Кристина разрезала ленту, стягивающую мешок на горле, сняла его и тут же быстро прикрыла мужчине глаза рукой. Еще не хватало, чтобы он увидел ее ошеломленное лицо. Рыжий! Господи, он рыжий… Кристине пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы взять себя в руки. Собственная реакция на цвет волос заложника донельзя удивила Кристину. Можно подумать, на свете был единственный рыжий – ее отец! Но, как ни странно, не только в Камбодже, но и здесь, в Майами, она еще ни разу не столкнулась с настолько по-ирландски рыжим цветом волос. «Это не повод впадать в эйфорию! – строго одернула себя Кристина. – Нет в нем ничего такого уж родного, не выдумывай!»

– Не торопясь, постепенно, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету, – произнесла она вслух, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию погладить эти рыжие волосы, пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы. – Сядьте.

Мужчина послушно сел, спустив ноги с кровати, приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Кристина, справившись с собой, осторожно прощупала надбровные дуги, нос, скулы, челюсть – все было цело. Пока она оттирала его лицо от запекшейся крови, мужчина притерпелся к свету и исподтишка разглядывал ее. Но Кристина уже была непробиваемо невозмутима на вид, а про себя потешалась над собой же. Играть она собралась! Во взрослые серьезные игры, где ставка – жизнь! А тут заложник оказался рыжим – и все, она готова сесть рядом с ним на пол, положить голову на колени и мурлыкать от счастья вновь обрести родную душу. Ну не идиотка ли?

– Повернитесь, – попросила она, отставляя флакон с перекисью.

Мужчина послушно встал, повернулся – и Кристина с трудом сглотнула. Да что с ней? Высокий рыжий мужчина, да. Причем тут ее отец?

Она разрезала липкую ленту, быстрыми уверенными движениями растерла его запястья.

– Где-то еще болит? – говорить было трудно, Кристина нахмурилась и жестом показала, чтобы мужчина сел обратно на кровать.

– Нет, спасибо, я в порядке, – чуть хрипловато ответил он, садясь.

Кристина отступила на шаг, скрещивая руки на груди. «Господи, глупый храбрый гордый мальчик, понимаешь ли ты, как мы оба влипли?!» – пронеслось в голове.

Мужчина взглянул на нее, затем быстро осмотрел комнату. Кристина мысленно вздохнула и собралась. Нужно быть осторожнее, пока она тут предается сентиментальным чувствам в его адрес, охваченная на пустом месте внезапно возникшим сочувствием, заложник может перейти к решительным мерам, видя перед собой лишь слабую женщину, которая сейчас ассоциируется у него с врагом.

– Меня зовут Кристина, – представилась она, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы не сбиваться с мысли от этого растерянного взгляда. Ответного представления Кристина не дождалась и продолжила: – Какое-то время вы побудете здесь. Пока вы ведете себя хорошо, с вами и обращаться будут хорошо. Переоденьтесь. Мне велено забрать вашу одежду. За той дверью туалет и ванная комната. Через пятнадцать минут я принесу вам поесть.

Решив, что пока инструкций достаточно, и надо дать заложнику время свыкнуться с ситуацией, Кристина отступила назад и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь на ключ. Тут же торопливо проверила другую дверь, выводящую в коридор, заперла и ее и села на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. Марк обещал быть рядом – вот пускай и караулит, а не укараулит – и слава богу. Ей нужно взять себя в руки. Что ей взбрело в голову, он же ни капли не похож на отца, у Генри О'Нила был резкий, хищный профиль, а черты лица заложника мягкие, округлые. Располагающие…

Черт возьми! Нет, ей нужно собраться и выкинуть все эти глупости из головы, иначе она заранее проиграла, видя друга и защитника в человеке, для которого она сама является олицетворением врага.

**Глава 13.**

В чувство Кристину привел слабый звук – кто-то осторожно проверил, заперта ли дверь, ведущая в ее комнату из коридора. «Кто-то», ага. Кому же это еще быть. Шустрый оказался заложник, однако. Кристина подошла к двери, прислушалась. Судя по шуму воды, мужчина был в ванной. Вспомнив, что она обещала ему еду, Кристина прошла на кухню и столкнулась с дежурившим там Марком, в первый момент перепугавшись его черной маски.

– Ты можешь идти, – разрешила она. – Все нормально.

– Велено караулить, – пожал плечами Марк.

– Тогда будь добр, карауль снаружи, – сдвинув брови, попросила Кристина.

– Уверена?

– Я постараюсь убедить его не геройствовать. Ведь это от меня и требуется?

Марк промолчал.

– Его захватили еще до обеда? – спросила Кристина, пытаясь сообразить, насколько существенной должна быть еда.

– С самого утра еще, – качнул головой Марк. – Делай, как знаешь, но если что – зови.

Он вышел на улицу, а Кристина приступила к разбору продуктов. Интересно, откуда ей знать, что ему нравится из еды? Едва подумав об этом, Кристина тихонько рассмеялась, прикрыв лицо рукой. Нет, это становится забавным! Теперь ей захотелось ему угодить. Вот до чего доводит одинокая жизнь в четырех стенах. Ладно, хватит сходить с ума, там человек сидит с утра голодный, значит, нужно быстренько сообразить что-то простое и максимально сытное.

Впрочем, как Кристина ни старалась, в обещанные пятнадцать минут она не уложилась. Да еще и Марк заглянул, посоветовал запереть вторую дверь в дальнюю комнату, чтобы можно было не запирать вход в свою. Кристина ехидно осведомилась, как же она это сделает без ключа, на что Марк ответил, что ключ уже в замке с наружной стороны. Убедившись, что заложник вернулся в комнату, Кристина последовала совету.

Настроение неожиданно испортилось. Поразмыслив немного, Кристина поняла, что своеобразная планировка флигеля никак не рассчитана на использование его в качестве тюрьмы. Общий коридор предполагал либо слишком большую степень свободы для пленника, либо очень жесткий контроль. А ведь за ее поведением наверняка станут наблюдать. Значит, пока придется остановиться на варианте жесткого контроля.

Составив тарелки на поднос, Кристина отнесла их в комнату. Заложник лежал на кровати, но сел, едва она вошла. Судя по собравшимся над переносицей вертикальным складкам, он обдумывал свое положение. Интересно, к каким выводам пришел? Пока Кристина составляла тарелки на стол, он разглядывал ее, а едва она сделала шаг к двери, окликнул:

– Может, вы присоединитесь ко мне?

Кристина остановилась, внимательно взглянула на него. Мужчина подался вперед, умоляющий взгляд синих глаз, брови домиком – все свидетельствовало о том, что информационный голод сейчас сильнее физического.

– Рановато для ужина, – слегка пожав плечами, сказала Кристина. – А вы не ели с утра.

Он забавно склонил голову набок, что-то обдумывая. Интересно, что такого она сказала?

– Ну, вы можете просто составить мне компанию, – предложил заложник.

Собственно, это было и в ее интересах, пакт о ненападении нужно было заключить как можно скорее. Вот только Кристина уже сомневалась, будет ли он нападать вообще. Человек с такими глазами и мухи не обидит. Впрочем, внешнее впечатление могло быть обманчиво, поэтому поговорить следовало все равно, но Кристине хотелось, чтобы сначала он все же поел. Теперь, когда мужчина снял свой костюм и переоделся в обычную рубашку с брюками, стало сильнее заметно, насколько он худой. Ранение? Стресс? Или просто такое телосложение?

– С одним условием, – согласилась Кристина. – Вы сначала поедите, потом будете задавать вопросы.

– Договорились, – улыбнулся он.

Кристина с огромным трудом удержалась от ответной улыбки. На ее счастье, мужчина ничего не заметил, пересел за стол и приступил к еде, бросая на нее столь выразительные быстрые взгляды, что Кристина отошла от двери и демонстративно забралась с ногами в свое любимое кресло. Кажется, он смутился, слегка покраснел – у рыжих людей это всегда хорошо заметно – стал есть медленнее. Кристина завороженно наблюдала за быстрыми и точными движениями длинных тонких пальцев. Интересно, почему полиция? Почему, допустим, не музыка? Не хирургия?

Он закончил есть, отставил тарелку, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок. Ого, кажется, сейчас последует допрос?

– Почему вы не надели маску, прежде чем войти сюда?

Вот так, сразу в яблочко. Оказывается, ты хороший полицейский, незваный гость…

– А стоило бы? – спросила Кристина, стараясь, чтобы тон был безразличным.

– Я видел ваше лицо, значит, смогу вас опознать, – пояснил заложник, двинув бровями. Мимика у него была великолепная: разноплановая, выразительная. Вот и сейчас одним движением бровей он добавил: «Вы же не могли этого не понимать, не так ли? Так что не увиливайте от ответа. Зачем вы это сделали?»

– Разумеется, – подтвердила Кристина, делая вид, что не заметила этого уточнения. Какую тактику он изберет, чтобы завербовать себе союзника? Запугивание? Сочувствие? Обещания?

– Вам не кажется, что вас подставили? – вкрадчиво спросил заложник. – Все остальные были в масках, так что единственная, кого можно обвинить в похищении офицера полиции – вы. А это пожизненное заключение.

Кристина мысленно поаплодировала. Вот так! Зачем выбирать одну тактику? Пусть в тоне будет одно, а вот глаза, эти ясные добрые глаза, добавят все остальное.

– Если вы меня сдадите – да, – кивнула Кристина. – А вы меня сдадите?

Такой ответ оказался для него твердым орешком. Мужчина несколько раз быстро моргнул, будто в растерянности, прищурился, лизнул губы.

Интересно, что показалось ему сложным в этом вопросе? Неужели он настолько твердолобый ревнитель законности, что не в силах даже помыслить о том, чтобы отступить от правил хоть на шаг, пусть и ради собственного спасения?

– Не вижу причин этого не сделать… – после долгой паузы осторожно произнес заложник, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Как интересно! Причины? Решил поторговаться?

– Ну, может быть, вы захотите быть уверенным, что я не подсыплю яд в очередную порцию еды, – меланхолично протянула Кристина.

Он быстро улыбнулся, опуская голову. Кристина на миг прикрыла глаза – нет, папа тут не при чем, нет, этот человек не собирается ее защищать, он сдаст ее, как только освободится, вернее, сам арестует, он же полицейский. Он хороший полицейский, значит, должен быть наблюдательным. Интересно было бы знать, к каким выводам он пришел…

– Значит, вы абсолютно убеждены в моей виновности? – спросила Кристина, склоняя голову к плечу. – В том, что я не действую подневольно?

– С точки зрения закона это не имеет значения, – покачал головой он.

– Я не спрашиваю, что думает закон, – чуть пожала плечом Кристина. – Я спрашиваю, что думает конкретный его представитель, от которого будет зависеть применение общего закона к конкретному человеку в конкретной ситуации.

Мужчина молчал и прятал глаза. Это был скверный признак. Похоже, он все-таки такой вот правильный служитель закона, не желающий признавать никаких исключений. Тогда все разговоры тут бессмысленны. Остается надеяться на то, что Майами – большой город, и она сумеет в нем затеряться. Ведь она назвала ему только свое имя.

– Значит, вы меня опознаете, несмотря на то, что я всего лишь осмотрела вас и принесла еду, – констатировала Кристина. – Что ж, вы имеете на это право.

– С точки зрения закона вы виновны, – упрямо повторил заложник. – Поскольку знали о похищении и ничего не предприняли.

Так, вот и лазейка! Она ничего не предприняла. Конечно, он имеет в виду – не совершила ожидаемых от законопослушной гражданки действий. Не сообщила в полицию о преступлении. А если немного расширить ему кругозор? Попади он в такую передрягу в Камбодже, где на закон плевали с высокой горки, пока закон не явился лично по твою душу, как бы он стал выкручиваться? Или если бы она сама была на его месте, а вокруг – «красные кхмеры»? Ну, она бы уже была на свободе. Двое караульных – это несерьезно. Конечно, она – женщина, а он – полицейский, которому нужны более веские причины для убийства, например, непосредственная угроза жизни, и вообще тут не Камбоджа, но как противовес этому «ничего не предприняли», пожалуй, сойдет.

– Почему? Вот прямо сейчас я предоставляю вам своими действиями отличную возможность сбежать, – спокойно сказала Кристина.

Заложник вскинул на нее прищуренные глаза, весь подобрался, будто ожидая лишь указаний, что нужно сделать, чтобы оказаться на свободе. Кристина злорадно подумала, что указания-то он получит, только вряд ли они придутся ему по нутру.

– Дверь не заперта, дом караулит всего один человек, нож лежит на столе. Все, что вам нужно – это убить меня и охранника. И вы свободны. Правда, не обещаю, что я не буду сопротивляться, но, думаю, вы легко со мной справитесь, – с усмешкой добавила она.

Он был так ошарашен, что Кристине стало его жалко. Предложенное явно не укладывалось в его рыжей голове ни под каким соусом. Он покосился на нож, на нее, на дверь. В глазах ясно читалось: «Вы же не можете предлагать это всерьез?!»

Кристина с интересом наблюдала. «Разумеется, не всерьез. Думай дальше. Ты же хороший полицейский, меня ты тоже не должен считать априори дурой или самоубийцей. Значит, должен возникнуть вопрос, зачем я тебе предлагаю ложный, неприемлемый выход».

Думал он долго, хмурил брови, покусывал губу.

– А что, это единственный вариант? – наконец спросил он.

– Побега – да, – немедленно отозвалась Кристина. – А еще вы можете сидеть спокойно в этой комнате и ждать, пока ваши друзья вас освободят.

– А почему исключается вариант, в котором вы поможете мне бежать? – с неподдельной заинтересованностью спросил он.

Какой хороший вопрос. А он ждал, что она тоже начнет торговаться, предлагая помощь за собственную неприкосновенность? Собственно, помочь ему сбежать – не проблема, вот только это не дает гарантий, что он ее не арестует в благодарность. Сейчас-то, понятное дело, он может пообещать что угодно, но слово, данное врагу, как известно, имеет цену только тогда, когда его дает Самый Главный Положительный Герой. Все нормальные люди такое слово нарушат и даже не задумаются. И потом, даже если он ее не арестует, ничего хорошего со стороны Кристофера и дона Винченце ее не ждет. Чтобы решиться на какие-то действия в его пользу, ей нужно сперва обезопасить себя. И желательно бы еще и Джошуа. Не ровен час, Кристофер сорвет на нем зло.

– У меня есть обязательства перед моим пациентом, – ответила наконец Кристина. – А вашей жизни ничто не угрожает.

– Можем считать, что мы договорились, – кивнул он.

Кристина на миг замешкалась. Возникло такое ощущение, будто она что-то упустила в этом разговоре. О чем они договорились, кстати?

Но она решила не задавать этого вопроса, по крайней мере сейчас, поднялась с кресла и отступила к двери.

– Но моей жизни кое-что все же угрожает, – торопливо добавил заложник.

– И что же? – Кристина сдвинула брови и сложила руки на груди, пытаясь не выдать охватившего ее веселья. Было в его словах и выражении лица что-то трогательно-детское, словно у ребенка, торопливо хватающего взрослого за рукав, когда тот собирается уходить.

– Скука, – он демонстративно обвел комнату взглядом и сделал движение бровями, будто говоря «вы же сами видите».

Действительно, в комнате не было даже трещин на потолке, которые можно было бы разглядывать, а единственное окно было слишком узким и располагалось слишком высоко под потолком, чтобы в него смотреть.

– Телевизор, книги? Или вам требуются более изысканные развлечения? – улыбнулась Кристина.

С телевизором, правда, будет сложновато – если только Кристофер позаимствует из «большого дома». Тут, во флигеле, не было ни телевизора, ни телефона, ни компьютера. Почему-то Кристина только сейчас пожалела об этом. Впрочем, все это было бы неким «окном в мир», а ей хотелось уединенности.

Зато книг у нее было достаточно, на любой вкус.

– А можно попросить вас заходить ко мне почаще? – неожиданно улыбнулся заложник. – Мне понравилось с вами разговаривать.

– Неужели? – изумилась Кристина. Вот это новость. – Я подумаю, что можно сделать, – пообещала она. – Не хотелось бы пренебрегать своими обязательствами в угоду капризам незнакомого человека.

Это не было шпилькой в его адрес, Кристина просто пыталась как-то пояснить отсутствие твердого обещания. На самом деле ей просто нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать и решить, готова ли она к подобному общению и нужно ли оно ей.

Но он, вероятно, воспринял это как упрек. Приподнялся, изобразил что-то вроде церемонного поклона и представился:

– Горацио Кейн.

– Горацио Кейн, – повторила Кристина, окидывая его взглядом. – О ком из великих грезила ваша мать?

Вопрос, вероятно, вышел слегка резковатым, но Кристина помнила, как тяжело приходится детям, слишком сильно отличающимся от своих сверстников, и ей хотелось понять, о чем думала эта женщина, называя безусловно красивым и гордым, но таким вычурным именем рыжего мальчишку.

– О Горацио Алджере, – чуть приподнял брови он.

Известный писатель… Кристина и сама любила книги, но тем не менее… Вероятно, разница между ней и далекой миссис Кейн заключалась в том, что Кристина многое повидала в жизни и, читая книги, узнавала, что бывает еще и вот так, а мать Горацио, скорее всего, наоборот – многое вычитала в книгах, а потом уже жизнь показала ей, что бывает еще и вот так.

– А я думала, о лорде Горацио Нельсоне, – сказала Кристина. – Жаль…

Она начала собирать тарелки, и тут заметила удивленный и вопросительный взгляд.

– Жаль, что она не подумала, каково будет жить с этим именем Горацио Кейну, – пояснила свою мысль Кристина.

В дверь постучали, и она вышла, не заметив странного выражения, появившегося на лице Горацио после этих слов.

За дверью ждал разъяренный Кристофер.

– Какого черта ты пошла туда без маски?! И не говори, что ты не подумала, Марк тебе предлагал, – зашипел он.

– А что такого? – спокойно осведомилась Кристина.

– Не строй из себя идиотку. Он сможет тебя опознать.

– Если выйдет отсюда живым, – пожала плечами Кристина, – и будет знать, где находился. Но тогда он арестует всех, и маски вам не помогут.

– Да нужен он кому, – буркнул Крис. Не признать логичности аргументов он не мог. Это он уже засветился в местной правоохранительной системе, а Кристина-то – нет. Если коп не будет знать адреса, ничего ей не грозит. – Ладно, принеси его одежду.

Кристина зашла в комнату, не глядя на Горацио, забрала снятую им одежду и снова вышла. Кристофер сунул одежду в пакет и отдал Марку.

– Значит, так, – Крис почесал затылок. Спокойствие Кристины казалось ему подозрительным. Если ей настолько все безразлично – стоит ли ей доверять присматривать за лейтенантом? – Он все понял?

– Да, – кивнула Кристина.

– Хорошо, – прищурился Кристофер. – Я его сейчас забираю, ненадолго. Если все пройдет нормально – буду забирать каждый день в это же время, пока его не обменяют. Будь построже: если что, я ему быстро другие апартаменты подыщу.

– Насколько я поняла, это был не твой приказ, – заметила Кристина.

– Да, босс распорядился, – поморщился Крис.

Вернулся Марк, мужчины напялили маски, и Кристофер жестом предложил Кристине войти в комнату. Горацио стоял у окна, при виде Кристофера его глаза сузились, сжались губы, Кристина ощутила, как он весь напрягся, и испугалась. Одно лишнее движение – и Кристофер устроит заложнику веселую жизнь. Проследив взгляд Горацио, Кристина увидела в руках Криса темную повязку и пластиковые наручники.

– Это не нужно, – сказала она, отстраняя наручники и забирая повязку. И уже больше для Горацио продолжила: – Он может просто пообещать, в доказательство своих намерений, не трогать повязку. И уж тем более не сопротивляться. Правильно, Горацио Кейн?

Кристина взглянула Горацио прямо в глаза, напоминая об уговоре.

– Правильно, – ответил Горацио, наклоняясь, чтобы ей удобнее было завязать повязку.

Кристина быстро пожала ему руку, пока он выпрямлялся, подбадривая и заодно показывая, что он верно понял правила игры.

Кристина довела Горацио до двери, где его перехватили Марк и Кристофер.

Мужчины ушли. Кристина немного понаблюдала за неровной, неуверенной походкой Горацио и внезапно подумала, что он, вероятно, не простой полицейский. Слишком много уверенной властности было в нем: в движениях, голосе, надменно вздернутом подбородке в момент появления Кристофера. «Трудно ему придется в роли заложника, – думала Кристина, собирая тарелки. – Похоже, он не привык к пассивности, к бессилию, невозможности ничего предпринять». Сидеть и ждать освободителя – женская роль. Горацио Кейн был мужчиной до мозга костей.

Закрыв обе двери, ведущие в ее комнату, Кристина со вздохом посмотрела на пустой эркер и устроилась с книжкой на кровати. Габриэль Гарсия Маркес. «Сто лет одиночества». Тягучий, медлительный стиль заворожил ее, он был очень схож с ее обычным в последнее время настроением. Размеренная жизнь, редкие вспышки активности в период каких-то острых событий и, главное, чувство тоскливой безысходности, безнадежной обреченности любых попыток что-то изменить.

Сто лет одиночества. Кристина взяла фотографию, некоторое время рассматривала смеющихся Дамира, Кэтти, Питера. Разве можно быть одинокой, когда ты не одна? Почему она так уверена в том, что ответ – «да»?

Она не одинока. У нее были дети. А теперь… А теперь вот она лежит с книжкой и ждет возвращения своего «гостя». Кристина не собиралась себя обманывать. С того момента, когда она оказывала ему медицинскую помощь, Горацио попал в ее «зону ответственности». И теперь уже не важно, глупо это или нет, она ждет его возвращения, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. И… Что она не одна?

**Глава 14.**

За книгой и воспоминаниями Кристина не заметила, как пролетело время, и заложника вернули в его комнату. Услышав шаги и звук запираемой двери, она улыбнулась – мелькнула мысль пойти узнать, как все прошло. Впрочем, улыбка тут же пропала: в дверь ее комнаты постучали со стороны коридора. Что Крису от нее надо? Поспешно сунув фотографию в книгу, Кристина открыла дверь. Оказывается, Крис забыл передать, что ее хотел видеть дон Винченце.

Всю дорогу до «большого дома» Кристина пыталась просчитать варианты событий и выбрать правильную линию поведения. Разнообразием варианты не радовали, и ни один не гарантировал безопасности ни ей, ни Горацио. Молчаливо вышагивающий рядом Кристофер не способствовал раздумьям. У Кристины возникло даже неприятное чувство, что Крис ее конвоирует.

Дон Винченце сидел на веранде, выходящей в парк. Точнее, эту часть парка правильнее было бы назвать садом – ее делали специально для того, чтобы можно было наслаждаться видом. Кристина прошла мимо столика и встала у перил. Антонио Винченце дураком не был, поэтому вести сложный разговор, глядя ему в глаза, не очень-то хотелось. А в том, что разговор будет сложным, Кристина не сомневалась. До сих пор она была уверена, что справляется со своей ролью замкнутой одинокой женщины, убитой горем и не интересующейся ничем вокруг. Что же заставило предполагать, что она согласится на соучастие в тяжком преступлении?

– Как у нас дела сегодня? – видя, что она не настроена начинать разговор, спросил дон Винченце, откидываясь на спинку плетеного кресла.

– Хорошо, – не оборачиваясь, ответила Кристина, обхватывая себя руками. – Как всегда.

Похоже, босс решил зайти издалека, чтобы иметь время на то, чтобы понять, к чему она склоняется. Ему предстояла трудная задача – ведь Кристина сама еще не знала, как себя вести. Она так и не пришла к какому-либо выводу.

– Улучшений нет? – спросил дон Винченце с отчетливо слышимым разочарованием в голосе. Видимо, он все же надеялся на то, что Кристине удастся совершить настоящее чудо, и Джошуа станет прежним.  
– Нет, – вздохнула Кристина. – Либо мы их не видим, а они накапливаются, готовя скачкообразный прорыв – но это маловероятно, – она помолчала, – либо это предел.  
– Не расстраивайся, девочка, – ласково сказал дон Винченце, поднимаясь и подходя к ней. – Ты сделала все, что могла. Три года назад у меня было лишь тело сына и постоянная угроза потерять и его после очередного припадка. Сейчас у меня тридцатилетний сын с разумом пятилетнего ребенка, которого все окружающие считают идиотом, – он наклонился вперед, опираясь на перила. – Но у меня все же есть сын, который осознает, что я – его отец, с которым можно поговорить и даже сходить на бейсбол…

Кристина молча кивала. Все это было верно, но она понимала недосказанное: наследника дон Винченце все же лишился. А прелести отцовства как-то меркли, когда объектом был тридцатилетний парень с разумом ребенка, который уже никогда не станет взрослым.

К тому же Кристина понимала, что вопросы о состоянии Джошуа – лишь вступление, а констатация того факта, что ее работа закончена – лишь начало настоящего разговора, ради которого ее позвали. Кристина никак не помогала начать его. С одной стороны, ей хотелось услышать, что же дон Винченце собирается предложить. С другой стороны, начать разговор она могла разве что с изъявления недовольства по поводу пребывания в ее доме заложника, но тогда миссию по вовлечению ее в незаконную деятельность могли счесть выполненной, да и убрать его из дома, чтобы не провоцировать недовольства и заодно потрафить Кристоферу. Крис был недоволен решением дона Винченце едва ли не больше самой Кристины, а теперь, после знакомства с Горацио, ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы он оказался в яме.

– Как себя чувствует твой гость? – будто подслушав ее мысли, спросил дон Винченце.  
– Гость? – приподняв брови, переспросила Кристина. Неужели теперь они действительно оба в одном статусе – пленников в этом доме?  
– Ты же не откажешь мне в этой маленькой услуге? – вкрадчиво уточнил дон Винченце.  
– Он полицейский.  
– Верно, – подтвердил дон Винченце, вопросительно глядя на Кристину.

Она чуть не закатила глаза: господи, и этот торгуется! Да, разумеется, участвовать в похищении полицейского – это отнюдь не маленькая услуга. И либо она сейчас гордо отказывается, подписывая себе смертный приговор (а может быть, и Горацио заодно), либо соглашается и таким образом становится на одну доску с доном Винченце и Кристофером, вопрос будет лишь в ее месте в их иерархии. Еще варианты? Приготовить яд, подсыпать дону Винченце и Крису, сбежать и жить с клеймом убийцы. Раздобыть оружие и подговорить Горацио немного подкорректировать повергший его в такой шок план – убить только охранника – и сбежать с его помощью, разыграв спасение прекрасной дамы. Да, перед этим придется стереть Горацио память и прикинуться невинной жертвой, которая томилась тут в плену до появления храброго рыцаря. А что, он такой, Маленькую Разбойницу спасать не будет, а вот Герду – запросто…

Кристина чуть не прыснула, на мгновение забыв, где она. Пауза затягивалась, надо было решаться.

– Вы гарантируете, что его жизни ничего не угрожает? – взглянув прямо в глаза босса, спросила Кристина.  
– Разумеется, – разулыбался дон Винченце. – Я прошу тебя просто присмотреть за ним, позаботиться, – подчеркнув тоном слово «прошу», добавил он.

Кристина смотрела вдаль. Ей придется сыграть в эту игру. На кону две жизни. Нет, выбор у нее есть, сколько угодно: умереть, стать убийцей, стать пособницей бандитов… Пройти по лезвию ножа и выжить, вытащить отсюда и себя, и Горацио.

Молча кивнув, Кристина отправилась к выходу. Обратно ее никто не сопровождал, и она сделала вывод, что Кристофер либо слышал беседу, либо дон Винченце дал ему знак – предложение принято, ее можно больше не опасаться. Теперь она будет считаться одной из «своих». Очень лестно, ничего не скажешь. Кристина Маршалл, маркиза ангелов, да-да.

С легкой тоской вспомнилась работа в госпитале. Там тоже приходилось принимать рискованные решения, полагаясь на интуицию, поскольку на сбор информации просто не было времени, приходилось нести ответственность за этот выбор, правильный или неправильный. Но там все зависело лишь от нее и от желания пациента выжить. И еще – в этой битве пациент был всегда на ее стороне, иначе битву можно было считать изначально проигранной. А сейчас? Что-то не укладывалось у нее в образ бравого служаки без страха и упрека. Что-то она упустила. Впрочем, у нее же есть прекрасная возможность это выяснить: солнце клонится к закату, заложника следует еще раз покормить – вот и повод для визита. Выдавать ли ему свой интерес? Пожалуй, не стоит. Может быть, даже стоит попробовать сыграть для него ту же роль, что и для остальных: замкнутая одинокая женщина, которую присутствие в ее доме незваного гостя лишь раздражает. Собственно, так будет и правильней. Чтобы Кристофер не сорвал зло на Горацио, когда она исчезнет, придется дождаться, пока его обменяют, а уж потом бежать самой. Пока ее не замазали в чем-то еще. И в этом случае лучше будет держаться от заложника подальше, чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений, но… Стыдно признаваться, но ей ужасно интересно. Да, любопытство сгубило кошку, но она не собирается любопытствовать, она просто немного поговорит с человеком, вынужденным сидеть в четырех стенах, который, между прочим, сам об этом просил, вот.

Возле флигеля ее встретил Дэн, заступивший на ночное дежурство. Предупредил, что пока ее не было, заложнику оставили чуть больше свободы, не стали запирать дверь в коридор. Мол, дон Винченце предупредил, что слишком сильно ограничивать лейтенанта не стоит, раз он принял все условия. Так что караулить они с Марком будут только снаружи, в дом соваться не велено.

Кристина кивнула, отметив про себя, что угадала: лейтенант, значит, начальник. Готовя ужин, она продолжала внутренний спор сама с собой о том, стоит ли и безопасно ли пытаться узнать Горацио поближе, и как это сделать, не снимая той маски, которую она решила носить. Мелькнула даже мысль поужинать вместе, но была изгнана, как глупая и неуместно-романтичная. Поужинала Кристина одна, затем составила тарелки на поднос – и вдруг замешкалась. Если она сейчас просто войдет через открытую дверь со стороны коридора – она без предупреждения ворвется в его личное пространство, а оно и так невелико. Стучать в незапертую дверь, находясь в своем доме? Как-то глупо. В итоге Кристина решила пройти через свою комнату – звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа будет предупреждением.

Это сработало: когда она вошла, Горацио сидел на кровати, хотя по очертаниям вмятин на подушке было ясно, что до этого он лежал. Кристина быстро окинула комнату взглядом: кровать, стол, стул, два кресла. Правильно, что же ему тут делать, стены разрисовывать? Сердце стиснуло острой болью от воспоминания о Джинни, о четырех цветных ладошках – отпечатках на стене дома в Кампонгчнанге…

Нет, не думать об этом, не думать. Кристина стала составлять тарелки на стол, стараясь, чтобы руки не дрожали. Сделала приглашающий жест.

Может, все же не стоит? Чтобы избавить себя от дальнейших колебаний, Кристина села в свое любимое кресло. Отголоски боли еще не прошли, но все равно Горацио сначала нужно поесть, уговор дороже денег…

– Уговор прежний? – с полуулыбкой спросил он.

Кристина кивнула, стараясь не выдать мгновенного испуга. Мысли он, что ли, читает?

В этот раз Горацио ел неторопливо, и взгляды его были скорее изучающими, чем беспокойными. Кристина старалась не смотреть на него: слишком велик был диссонанс между той ролью, которую она собралась играть, и реальными чувствами, охватывающими ее при каждом взгляде на этого человека. Хотелось сесть рядом, уткнуться в плечо, взять за руку и тихо рассказать, в какую передрягу они попали. Мечты, мечты… Расхлебывать эту кашу, заварившуюся с его появлением, придется самой.

– Я вас раздражаю? – неожиданно вклинился в ее мысли Горацио.

– Да, – откликнулась Кристина. – Своим присутствием.

Это не было правдой, своим присутствием он создавал проблему, но эта проблема существовала как бы отдельно от него самого. Но, следуя избранной роли, Кристина сочла нужным ответить именно так.

– Я же не специально, и ничего не могу с этим поделать, – поставив на стол локти, сцепив в замок пальцы и низко опустив голову, проговорил Горацио.

Кристине захотелось немедленно погладить его по голове и признаться, что ничего ему не надо делать, не виноват он ни в чем.

– А я и не прошу вас ничего с этим делать, – чуть пожав плечом, ответила она.

– Мне бы не хотелось вызывать у вас негативные эмоции, – осторожно сказал Горацио.

– Вызывайте позитивные, кто вам мешает, – вырвалось у Кристины прежде, чем она успела остановиться.

Горацио вглядывался в ее глаза, будто надеясь что-то прочитать в их глубине. Кристине стало немного неловко: он не мог понять, что это шутка, и для него, вероятно, это выглядит как злая насмешка, издевательство. Этого она совсем не хотела, но слова уже были сказаны, и Кристина никак не могла придумать ничего, что могло бы сгладить их эффект, не выдав ее с головой.

Горацио грустно усмехнулся, опустил взгляд на свои руки.

– Наверное, это моя судьба, – сказал он. – Быть там, где меня сейчас ждут, я не могу, хотя там мое присутствие доставило бы радость, и избавить вас от своего присутствия тоже не могу, хотя и рад бы…

– Бессилие – скверная штука, – согласилась Кристина, тихо радуясь, что он не обиделся, не замкнулся в себе. – Вас ждет ваша семья?

Горацио вскинул глаза и тут же снова их опустил. Казалось, он с разбегу налетел на стену. Кристина мысленно бранила себя за показавшийся таким невинным на первый взгляд вопрос. А если бы ее так сейчас спросили? Нет, верно говорят, любопытство до добра не доводит. Нужно прекращать этот разговор, пока не поздно.

Но прежде чем Кристина успела сказать, что отвечать не надо, что она извиняется и уже уходит, Горацио вздохнул, еле заметно дернул уголком рта и тихо, будто про себя, произнес:

– Да. Моя семья. Жена моего брата и племянник. У него сегодня день рождения.

Кристина в упор смотрела на него, склонив голову к плечу и пытаясь осмыслить столь странную реакцию и эти слова в комплекте. Жена брата и племянник. Это – его семья. Семья брата. Раз эта – своя, значит, другой нет? А была ли? Почему нет? Он – красивый мужчина, высокий, и не безработный какой-нибудь, не унылый клерк. Полицейский. Хотя… Говорят, у полицейских как раз часто бывают сложности с созданием семьи. Как ни странно, у многих врачей тоже – сменный график, большая вероятность внезапного вызова и тому подобное…

А еще – у племянника сегодня день рождения, но он ничего не сказал про отца. Неужели его брат – такой, как Питер? Что-то с трудом верится. И эта его реакция, и главное – «моя семья». Он там главный мужчина. Возможно, даже собирается занять место главы семейства. А брат, вероятно, погиб, и эта боль еще не прошла. Интересно, сколько лет назад? Кристина мысленно попыталась увидеть детей смеющимися, но у нее, как всегда, ничего не вышло.

– Печально, – сказала она, как бы подводя итог своим размышлениям.

Горацио вскинул глаза, прищурился, снова выискивая ответ на дне ее зрачков. Но, видно, ее глаза были плохим подсказчиком. Через какое-то время он сдался:

– Почему печально?

– Раз вы называете семью вашего брата своей семьей, значит, его с вами уже нет, и вместо радости от посещения родных вы, похоже, испытываете боль, – пояснила Кристина.

Над переносицей Горацио вновь собрались морщинки, веки и уголки губ чуть опустились, чуть четче обозначились носогубные складки – лицо выражало такую скорбь, будто он стоял над свежей могилой.

– Простите, – торопливо сказала Кристина, спуская ноги с кресла.

Куда она лезет, идиотка?! Человеку мало того, что его избили, захватили в заложники, его родные сейчас беспокоятся, а может, даже злятся на него, не подозревая истинной причины его опоздания – так еще и она влезла немытыми ногами в душу, бередя еще не зажившие раны.

– Не уходите, – неожиданно попросил Горацио, сдвигая домиком брови.

– Вам неприятно об этом говорить, а я… я лезу не в свое дело, – извиняющимся тоном проговорила Кристина, поднимаясь. – Вы не должны передо мной исповедаться…

Горацио опустил голову, и у Кристины вдруг возникло ощущение, что он сейчас резко бросит: «А если я хочу?».

Почему-то ему очень хотелось с ней говорить, настолько, что он готов разговаривать на самые болезненные для себя темы, лишь бы она не уходила. Кристина испытала мимолетный укол вины – за что она так мучает человека, неужели нельзя найти более приятную тему для разговора? Как бы она себя чувствовала, оказавшись взаперти, согласившись не рваться на свободу и располагая всего одним собеседником?

К тому же, вряд ли он совсем оставил мысли о побеге. Тогда ему вдвойне нужно с ней разговаривать: склонить на свою сторону, возможно, даже очаровать.

– Поймите, – опускаясь обратно в кресло, сказала Кристина. – Это ничего вам не даст, – она оперлась на подлокотник кресла и устало потерла лоб. – Я не смогу помочь вам сбежать, это просто небезопасно для меня, а вы в безопасности, пока сами ничего не предпринимаете. А собеседник из меня плохой.

– Неправда, – быстро возразил Горацио. – Вы очень наблюдательны, – он сопроводил эти слова лукавой мягкой улыбкой.

– Приходится, – кивнула Кристина, цепляясь за знакомую тему, чтобы поддержать разговор. – Мои пациенты слишком часто не могут рассказать свою историю, по тем или иным причинам, приходится догадываться самой. Но это не оправдывает моей нетактичности по отношению к вам, – нахмурилась она.

– Если б я не знал, что вы говорите о своей работе, я бы решил, что вы говорите о моей, – не прекращая улыбаться, сказал Горацио.

Кристина склонила голову к плечу, подпирая рукой щеку, и задумчиво посмотрела на Горацио. Полицейский, чьи клиенты не могут рассказать свою историю? Убитые?

– Вы работаете в убойном отделе и имеете дело исключительно с трупами? – предположила Кристина.

– Нет, я работаю криминалистом и имею дело с уликами, – ответил Горацио, откидываясь на спинку кресла и расслабляясь.

– Наверное, с уликами работать легче, чем с людьми, – помолчав, сказала Кристина. – По крайней мере, у них нет родственников.

– Родственники есть у погибших, – тихо сказал Горацио.

– Верно, – согласилась Кристина. – Да, разговаривать с родственниками жертв довольно тяжело. Тяжелее разве что разговаривать с родственниками умершего пациента. Ведь в их глазах убийца – ты. Вам доводилось убивать людей? – неожиданно спросила она.

– Да, – глухо ответил Горацио, снова наклоняясь вперед и опираясь локтями о стол.  
– Приносило ли вам облегчение то, что иначе было нельзя?

– Нет, – тряхнул головой Горацио, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядами с Кристиной.

– Тогда вы понимаете, – отводя взгляд, кивнула Кристина. – Проще работать с коматозниками. Единственное, что от тебя требуется – знать, что необходимо человеку, который не может сам сказать, что с ним происходит. Истинная суть работы врача.

– А я бы сказал, что это истинная суть работы криминалиста, – улыбнулся Горацио, возвращаясь к началу разговора. – У вас большой опыт работы. Когда вы все успели? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

– Мне тридцать четыре, – чуть пожала плечом Кристина. Скорее всего, он неправильно оценил ее возраст. Интересно было бы еще знать, с чего он решил, что у нее большой опыт? – А помогать матери в госпитале я начала рано, в четырнадцать уже работала санитаркой. За двадцать лет можно поднакопить опыта и получить не две, а полдюжины специальностей, – улыбнулась она.

– А кто вы по специальности?

– Хирург, – сделала страшное лицо Кристина. – И врач экстренной помощи. Но здесь, в Штатах, мой диплом ничего не значит. Во всяком случае, пока я не пройду процедуру подтверждения. Так что можете к списку моих прегрешений перед законом добавить незаконное занятие врачебной деятельностью, – поддразнила она Кейна. – Или как там это правильно называется.

Кристина так и не поняла, в какой момент разговора маска слетела. Просто вдруг оказалось, что совершенно невозможно притворяться под взглядом этих синих глаз, даже когда они едва видны в полумраке. Вот сейчас Горацио опустил голову, и Кристина лишь каким-то шестым чувством уловила, что он улыбается.

Улыбается?! Чему? Тому, что она напомнила ему о своем преступном поведении? Так-так, мистер Кейн, не все с вами так просто…

– Могу я задать вопрос? – неуверенно начал Горацио. – Как вы здесь оказались? Что держит вас в этом доме?

Вот так. Какая, интересно, связь? Впрочем, не нужно создавать лишних сложностей: он все же пришел к выводу, что она не заодно с похитителями, и теперь пытается выяснить, почему же она тогда здесь и подчиняется им, пусть и против воли. И что отвечать? В такой постановке вопрос оказался совершенно неудобоваримым. О том, в какую переделку они попали и как она планирует из нее выбираться, Кристина готова была рассказать, а вот о том, как сюда попала… Рассказать про родителей и Питера, про Камбоджу, Кристофера, гибель детей? Нет. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

– Я отвечу, но не сегодня, – сказала она. – Может быть, завтра…

– Значит, вы придете завтра? – быстро уточнил Горацио.

– Конечно приду, – кивнула Кристина, поднимаясь. Зажгла лампу и начала составлять тарелки на поднос. – Кто-то же должен вас кормить, – наигранно-ворчливо добавила она, и Горацио снова мягко заулыбался. Эту шутку он понял.

Теперь, когда его лицо было отчетливо видно, Кристине вообще не хотелось с ним играть в неприветливую злюку. Она собрала тарелки и направилась в свою комнату, как вдруг Горацио молниеносно оказался рядом и галантно открыл перед ней дверь. О, вот в эту игру она поиграет с ним с удовольствием! Горацио демонстративно скромно опустил глаза, а Кристина с трудом удерживалась от смеха, глядя на его якобы смущенное лицо. Очаровательно! Провожаем даму до двери!

– Тогда до завтра, Кристина? – поднимая домиком брови и склоняя голову к плечу, мягко проговорил Горацио.

– До завтра, Горацио Кейн, – тихо ответила Кристина, тоже слегка наклонив голову.

По правилам игры был положен поцелуй в щечку, и никто бы не возражал, но поднос в руках несколько выбивал Кристину из образа и возвращал в настоящее, где были Кристофер, дон Винченце и Дэн, караулящий снаружи…

Она просто шагнула через порог, Горацио прикрыл за ней дверь, и оставалось только повернуть ключ. Кристина так и сделала, с чувством, что она запирает совершенно необычную, волшебную дверь, за которой теперь живет странная сказка, предназначенная лишь для двоих.

**Глава 15.**

В отличие от Горацио, уснувшего, едва его голова коснулась подушки, Кристине не удалось заснуть сразу. Она лежала и думала о чувствах, которые она считала для себя безвозвратно утраченными и которые так внезапно ожили. Полно, с ней ли это происходит? Кристофер ласкал ее здесь, на этой кровати, и она чувствовала меньше, чем сейчас, после нескольких улыбок, взглядов, жестов. За один вечер, проведенный с Горацио, выяснилось, что подобные чувства не умерли для нее навсегда, как она уже начала считать. Пока Кристина не очень-то им доверяла и даже в мыслях, наедине с собой, не стала давать им название.  
Засыпая, она думала о том, сможет ли теперь увидеть детей смеющимися, как на той фотографии. Сны сыграли с ней странную шутку: Кристина все-таки увидела детей, и даже смеющимися, но совсем не такими, какими они были на снимке из Кахкае. Нет, они были совсем большими, такими, какими были в тот день на ярмарке. Выпячивал грудь колесом Дамир, красуясь в только что купленных шортах цвета хаки, горделиво посматривала по сторонам Кэтти в своем ярком саронге. Джинни привычно взирала на все откуда-то из глубины своего загадочного внутреннего мира, крепко обнимая за шею… сдержанно улыбающегося Горацио. Кристина едва успела изумиться и открыть рот, чтобы спросить, что он здесь делает и когда успел подружиться с недотрогой Джинни, как Горацио жестом указал ей на какого-то человека в толпе. Стоило Кристине взглянуть в указанном направлении, как человек занервничал и потянул из-под полы короткоствольный автомат. Кристина не могла ни пошевелиться, ни крикнуть, ни разглядеть лица – все ее внимание и силы высасывала черная дыра дула, становящаяся все больше и больше…  
Дыхание перехватило – и Кристина проснулась. Оказывается, давно уже взошло солнце, хоть Кристине и казалось, что она заснула только что. Занятая своими мыслями о значении столь странного сна, Кристина успела принять душ, умыться, почистить зубы – и только у двери своей комнаты сообразила, что теперь она здесь не одна и легко могла столкнуться с Горацио, разгуливая в тонкой ночной сорочке. Покраснев, Кристина быстро скрылась в комнате. Однако в смежной комнате было тихо. Кристина успела одеться, позавтракать, почитать – и, наконец, забеспокоилась. Вдруг она вчера проглядела что-то, а у Горацио была внутренняя травма, и за ночь ему стало плохо? Вдруг организм отреагировал на стрессовую ситуацию лихорадкой или полным упадком сил?  
Открыв дверь – звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа сыграл бы роль стука на случай, если Горацио не спит – Кристина заглянула в комнату. Горацио мирно спал, закинув руку за голову. Его лицо было спокойно, но, не успела Кристина подумать, что хоть ему-то кошмары не снятся, как его брови сдвинулись, образуя тоскливую складку, шевельнулись губы, еле разборчиво произнеся: «Элина, я…». Конец фразы потерялся где-то в глубинах сна, но Кристине этого хватило, чтобы вдруг опомниться. Она торопливо отдернула руку, уже протянувшуюся, чтобы погладить Горацио по волосам. Ведь он же честно сказал вчера – его семья. Жена брата и племянник. Жена брата – это ведь не сестра, что мешает сократить этот титул до просто «жена»? Да и с ребенком проще – он же племянник, меньше проблем с нахождением общего языка. Красивое имя – Элина. Наверное, и женщина красивая… А вчерашний флирт… Либо маленькая слабость, либо военная хитрость. Все правильно, сказки имеют обыкновение заканчиваться при свете дня.  
Вспомнив, зачем пришла, Кристина осторожно пощупала лоб Горацио. Он словно ждал этого – тут же открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Но теперь Кристина не собиралась поддаваться на его улыбки. Как бы он ни был ей симпатичен, позволять себя использовать она не намерена.  
– Простите, я не хотела вам помешать, – без тени улыбки сказала она. – Вы не производите впечатления человека, привыкшего спать допоздна, а в стрессовой ситуации реакция организма может быть непредсказуемой.  
– Все в порядке, – ответил Горацио.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина, отступая от кровати. – Завтрак через полчаса.  
Горацио задумчиво глядел ей вслед. Смутное ощущение какой-то неправильности не успело зафиксироваться в его сознании, как и неприятный сон, в котором он пытался объяснить Элине, почему пропустил день рождения Рэя-младшего. Во сне Горацио не помнил, почему он так поступил, зато помнил, что обещал обязательно приехать, и понимал, что любой намек на то, что ему было бы некомфортно в компании с Риком, вызовет скандал.

***

– Почему вы решили, что я не привык спать допоздна? – поинтересовался Горацио, нарушая уговор, едва Кристина опустилась в кресло.  
Кристина никак не отреагировала на это нарушение. Объявив для себя все действия Горацио имеющими целью подчинить ее себе, она неосознанно аннулировала и все договоренности, поэтому это ее не удивило.  
– Мне так показалось, – чуть пожала плечом она. – Думаю, вы человек активный, вам тяжело переносить бездействие…  
Горацио спокойно завтракал под ее изучающим взглядом. Кристина же колебалась. Если он хочет ее использовать, самым правильным было бы немедленно дать понять, что фокус не удался, и прекратить всякое общение сверх необходимого минимума. Вот только Кристине этого смертельно не хотелось. Пусть его поведение неискренне, но теперь она это понимает и сможет получать удовольствие от его общества, не заглатывая наживку. Но и самой напрашиваться на общение тоже не стоит.  
– Я принесу вам свои книги, – наконец подвела итог своим раздумьям Кристина. – Они помогут отвлечься.  
– Отвлечься от чего? – приподнял брови Горацио.  
Кристина отвела взгляд, мысленно ругая себя за несдержанность. Вовсе необязательно выкладывать ему весь ход своих рассуждений. А как объяснить сорвавшиеся с языка слова? При этом не стоит забывать, что перед ней – отнюдь не простофиля, который скушает любое объяснение и не поморщится.  
– Отвлечься от того, о чем вы не хотите думать, – подобрала показавшуюся ей в меру корректной и в то же время завуалированной формулировку Кристина.  
– А вы знаете не только то, о чем я думаю, но и то, о чем я думать не хочу? – усмехнулся Горацио, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.  
– Возможно, – Кристина тронула пальцем губы, будто приказывая им молчать.  
– И о чем же? – поддразнил Горацио.  
– Скорее всего, о женщине, чье имя вы называли во сне, – не стала больше уходить от темы Кристина. В конце концов, зачем притворяться совсем несведущей? Интересно посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться.  
Горацио явно смутился, отвел глаза, затем недоверчиво спросил:  
– И что же за имя я называл?  
Кристине стало весело.  
– А у вас так много подружек, что вы даже не знаете, кого именно звали во сне сегодня? – сопровождая свои слова насмешливым взглядом, спросила она.  
Но Горацио было не до смеха. Он хмурился, явно не знал, куда девать руки, несколько раз облизнул губы. Кристина наблюдала за ним, думая, что он ведет себя словно неверный муж, которого застукали с любовницей – жена требует, чтобы больше она эту стерву не видела, а ему не хочется обижать ни жену, ни любовницу.  
– Странный вы человек, Горацио Кейн, – задумчиво проговорила Кристина. – Если вам не хочется об этом и думать, зачем начинать об этом разговаривать? Зачем так истязать себя? Если только…  
Если только там все совсем не так однозначно, как ей представилось. В конце концов, вчерашнее его поведение при упоминании этой темы что-то не напоминало реакцию счастливого влюбленного.  
Горацио поднял взгляд, и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Очень сложно было не верить в его искренность в этот момент. Но как совместить все это? Он флиртовал с ней искренне, называл семью брата своей семьей и звал во сне какую-то женщину. Сложный коктейль.  
– Я принесу вам книг, – кивнула Кристина, поднимаясь.  
Так и ему будет, чем заняться, и у нее будет время подумать. Горацио опустил голову, поставив локти на колени и наклонившись вперед. Похоже было, что его это решение не сильно обрадовало.  
Кристина убрала со стола, на несколько минут задержалась в своей комнате, подбирая книги самых разных жанров и стилей, чтобы хоть какая-то имела шанс прийтись ему по вкусу, вернулась, положила перед Горацио стопку отобранных книг.  
– Вот, – сказала она. – Если вам что-то понадобится, постучите, я в соседней комнате.  
– А вы не останетесь? – просительно поднял брови Горацио, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
– Хватит пока разговоров, – покачала головой Кристина.  
– Ну, вы можете просто посидеть, – неуверенно предложил Горацио.  
Кристина на миг прикрыла глаза. Нет, ну это невозможно просто. Нужно запретить ему поднимать вот так брови домиком и делать такие несчастно-просящие глаза. Это ж какое каменное сердце надо иметь, чтобы отказать? С другой стороны, не все ли равно, где читать? Тем более стол и кресло переехали из эркера в эту комнату.  
Решившись, Кристина сходила в свою комнату за книгой и устроилась в своем любимом кресле. Лишь краем глаза наблюдая за Горацио, она отметила, что книги можно было и не подбирать – он взял верхнюю, не глядя на обложку, и сразу открыл на середине.  
Не любит читать? Или слишком много мыслей? Странно, когда ей нужно подумать, она предпочитает делать это в одиночестве.  
Кристина попыталась вернуться к своей книге, но в голову лезли мысли одна другой нелепее. Например, о том, что эта женщина ему не жена и нет ничего зазорного, если они попытаются посмотреть, что выйдет у них. Или о том, что полицейский и врач могут стать хорошей парой – ведь оба понимают, что такое внезапный вызов, и не будут устраивать скандалов. Или о том, как бы узнать побольше про эту его Элину…_**  
**_Кристина сердилась сама на себя, упорно гнала глупые фантазии, но строчки то и дело уплывали, а их место занимала новая мысль, не лучше предыдущих.  
Ей так и не удалось справиться с собой и почитать, а потом в коридоре раздались голоса, Кристина вздрогнула, захлопнула книгу и вышла. По счастью, она успела оказаться в своей комнате раньше, чем в дверь постучали.  
– Слушай, зайди в дом, – хмурясь, попросил Крис. – Там этот идиот скандал закатил уже с утра из-за того, что тебя нет, а теперь жрать отказывается. Посидел бы на голодном пайке денек-другой – передумал бы, но ты ж понимаешь, босс так не сделает.  
– Хорошо, я сейчас приду, – кивнула Кристина.  
– Ну а как этот, не бузит? – прищурившись, кивнул в сторону смежной комнаты Кристофер.  
– Нет, ведет себя, как примерный мальчик, – делая умеренно недовольное лицо, ответила Кристина. – Долго еще он тут будет?  
– Ну это уж как его подчиненные расстараются, – пожал плечами Крис.  
– Ясно. Выйди, пожалуйста, мне переодеться надо, – видя, что он не собирается покидать комнату, попросила Кристина.  
– А чего тебе меня стесняться? – ухмыльнулся Кристофер. Провел пальцами по ее плечу, оценивающе заглядывая в глаза.  
Кристина вяло дернула плечом, сбрасывая его руку. Отвращения показывать было нельзя.  
– Не выдумывай, – недовольно сказала она.  
Кристофер еще посмотрел на нее пару секунд, но все же вышел. Кристина быстро переоделась, прислушалась – кажется, Кристофер решил подождать на улице, а значит, можно предупредить Горацио, что ей придется уйти.  
Горацио стоял у стола и что-то рассматривал с той самой улыбкой, какую она видела сегодня во сне. Сперва Кристина заметила забытую ею на столе книгу, а потом уже поняла, что именно он рассматривает… У нее потемнело в глазах. Так нельзя! Это был удар ниже пояса, это было нельзя, нельзя, нельзя!  
Сейчас Кристине не было дела до того, что она сегодня утром совершила почти то же самое, подслушивая, что он говорит во сне. Эта фотография была не просто именем, она была неизмеримо большим и несоразмерно более личным.  
На мгновение Кристине представилось, что сейчас Горацио спросит, кто это, будто это обычный снимок из семейного альбома, и ей стало плохо. Она никогда и никому не сможет рассказать о своем прошлом. Нет.  
Горацио, кажется, сам испугался произведенного его невинным проступком эффекта, но у Кристины сейчас не было сил на сочувствие или вежливость. Она лишь вынула из его пальцев фотографию, вложила ее в книжку, отступила назад и закрыла за собой дверь. Потом. Все потом. Сейчас нужно было взять себя в руки и идти разбираться с капризами Джошуа.

***

Джошуа Винченце не знал о далеко идущих планах своего отца. Он не понимал многого из того, что происходило вокруг. В искалеченном героином мозгу не удерживались сложные понятия и длинные умозаключения. Всю его недолгую нынешнюю жизнь рядом были Мария и Кристина. Отец баловал его своим вниманием не так уж часто, Кристофер был вечной угрозой, остальные люди в доме вообще были просто люди, никак не обозначенные в нынешнем убогом внутреннем мирке Джошуа Винченце.  
А сегодня из его мира попытались выломать практически центральную его часть. Кристина всегда занималась с ним до обеда, это было незыблемым, как восход солнца. Маленькая, внимательная, бесконечно терпеливая. Она знала и умела все, и даже больше, и Джошуа нравилось соприкасаться с этим большим светлым миром через нее. А теперь его собрались лишить этого!  
Разумеется, он протестовал! Он. Хочет. Заниматься. С Кристиной. И пока он этого не получит, ничего делать не будет, даже есть и спать.  
Мария плакала, Кристофер ругался, но Джошуа стоял на своем. Кристофер попытался было решить проблему силой, намереваясь держать упрямца, пока Мария будет его кормить, но оказалось, что проделать этот трюк с тридцатилетним парнем не так-то просто. Может, он и ведет себя как малолетний придурок, но силы-то у него ровно столько, сколько положено тридцатилетнему вполне развитому мужчине – Кристина постаралась. Лучше б она так мозги развивала недоумку этому!  
Пришлось идти за Кристиной. Та пришла, строгим голосом осведомилась, почему Джошуа так плохо себя ведет. Идиот заплакал, размазывая кулаком слезы по лицу, потом полез обниматься, твердя, что не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Кристина сказала, что она – не игрушка, и Джошуа не может ею командовать. Парень сел на пол и обхватил руками голову, раскачиваясь.  
Мария и Кристина переглянулись.  
– Хорошо, – решительно сказала Кристина, – иди умойся и поешь.  
– И мы будем заниматься? – обрадовался Джошуа.  
– Если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, – строго сказала Кристина.  
Парень вприпрыжку побежал в ванную.  
– Нужно было сразу подумать об этом, – хмурясь, сказала Кристина. – Будем сокращать занятия постепенно, чтобы он привык, и это не было таким стрессом.  
Про себя же она подумала, что это все равно ненадолго. Как ни жаль Джошуа, она не сможет оставаться здесь после того, как Горацио выкупят.  
Возвращаясь из ванной, Джошуа услышал звонок в дверь и, разумеется, тут же позабыв все, что ему говорили, открыл дверь. Кристина мельком видела двух женщин. Блондинка и брюнетка. Прежде чем дон Винченце увел женщин вглубь дома, Кристина успела подумать, не Горацио ли те ищут и нельзя ли подать им какой-нибудь знак, что они на верном пути. Но импровизировать было опасно, кроме того, полиция могла прийти совсем по другому делу, мало ли у них дел в таком огромном городе как Майами, и тогда она может совсем уж глупо подставиться.  
Ни ухода женщин, ни Кристофера с Марком, приводивших Горацио на очередной сеанс связи, Кристина не видела.  
Почему-то в этот день занятия ее порядком утомили, да еще и на ужин пришлось остаться, чтобы проследить, поест ли Джошуа нормально. А выйдя из дома, она наткнулась на Марка.  
– Там этот, заложник…  
У Кристины болезненно сжалось сердце. Что?  
– Обедать не стал и вообще как вареный. Лежит целый день. Не заболел?  
– Отказался или просто не стал? – уточнила Кристина, шагая рядом.  
– Ну, я не спрашивал, – пожал плечами Марк. – Я ему поднос оставил, потом пришел забирать, а он даже не притронулся. Лежит и в потолок смотрит.  
– Ужин ты ему уже отнес?  
– Нет еще, хотел, чтоб ты сначала его посмотрела, вдруг заболел.  
– Хорошо, я посмотрю, – кивнула Кристина, – но ужин ты ему все же отнеси. Я заодно увижу, как он реагирует.  
Горацио сидел без света. Точнее, лежал. Когда Марк поставил поднос на стол и вышел, он даже голову не повернул. Кристина, помедлив немного, показалась в проеме двери. Будет реакция? Реакция оказалась бурной: Горацио резко сел, потом встал, снова опустился на кровать. Низко опустил голову, затем поднял взгляд. Неуверенность, тоска, смятение, раскаяние, просьба о прощении… Кристину просто ошеломило вихрем отразившихся на его лице эмоций. А потом она почувствовала, что ее разбирает смех. Господи, да он же из-за фотографии переживает! Впрочем, она тоже хороша – небось, на нее и смотреть страшно было, наверняка выражение было такое, будто он осквернил могилу любимой прабабушки у нее на глазах…  
Кристина с трудом оторвалась от притолоки, прекратив смеяться. Прикрыла за собой дверь в комнату.  
– Забастовка? – поинтересовалась она.  
Кажется, Горацио улыбнулся, но в темноте ничего невозможно было разобрать – проникающего с улицы света не хватало, фонарей возле флигеля почти не было.  
– Ах да, – Кристина заняла свое кресло, подчеркнуто выполняя «ритуал».  
Включила лампу, оперлась щекой на ладонь, разглядывая уже усевшегося напротив Горацио. Тот улыбался, но к еде приступать не торопился. Что, тоже будет требовать обещания, что она не уйдет, что ли?  
– Интересно, это что, заразно? – со сдержанным смешком проговорила Кристина, изучающе разглядывая его. – К тому, что тридцатилетний Джошуа ведет себя подобным образом, я как-то уже привыкла. Все-таки серьезная травма мозга, и так далее… Но когда… – она запнулась, глядя в лицо Горацио.  
– Сорок четыре, – подсказал он, пряча улыбку.  
– Но когда сорокачетырехлетний здоровый мужчина начинает вести себя словно ребенок, – Кристина закатила глаза. – Я уже не знаю, что и подумать.  
Кажется, Горацио решил, что чем меньше он будет говорить, тем лучше. Во всяком случае, уже открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, он вдруг передумал, взял тарелку и принялся, наконец, за еду.  
Впрочем, вопрос угадать было не так уж сложно.  
– Да, Джошуа – это и есть мой пациент, – подтвердила Кристина. – Нет, я не сержусь, – продолжила она уже гораздо серьезнее. – Я понимаю, что вы это сделали не нарочно. Вы не могли знать… И пусть от этого мне не легче, – тон Кристины стал глуше и взгляд устремился куда-то в сторону. – Я не собиралась срывать на вас зло и как-то наказывать, – внезапно она улыбнулась. – Просто Джошуа закатил скандал, когда ему сказали, что больше я не буду с ним заниматься, и отказался от еды. Представьте себе, что я почувствовала, когда за мной пришли и сказали, что вы ведете себя аналогичным образом!  
Горацио явно смущенно потупился. Еда с тарелок исчезла поразительно быстро, видимо, он успел проголодаться за день. Но теперь он снова молчал, но молчал, как казалось Кристине, как-то очень выразительно. Ему не надо было, подобно Джошуа, закатывать скандал, в его молчании явственно читалось: «Не уходите». Он готов был замаливать то, что не было его виной, готов был молчать или говорить на самые неприятные для себя темы. Только бы удержать ее в комнате. Единственное, чего Кристина не понимала, это его мотива. То есть самого главного. В какую игру он собирается играть? Соблазнение тюремщицы? Или флирт с симпатичной ему женщиной? Невольно Кристина вспомнила тех двух женщин, приходивших сегодня. Если у него такие подчиненные, вряд ли он поведется на нее. Значит, стоит исходить из предположения, что это способ побега? Отсюда и такая настойчивость?  
– Я одного не понимаю, – решила пойти ва-банк Кристина. – Зачем вам все это нужно? Вы слышите меня? – она наклонилась вперед, поставив локти на стол и пытаясь заглянуть Горацио в глаза. – Горацио Кейн, ответьте мне. Зачем вам все это?  
Горацио чуть помедлил, затем поднял глаза, встречаясь с Кристиной взглядом. Набрал было в грудь воздуха – и выдохнул, пожимая плечами и опуская взгляд. Снова поднял глаза.  
– Вот как, – задумчиво проговорила Кристина, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Она наблюдала за его метаниями, пытаясь понять, хорошо это или плохо, что он не может ответить. Сам не знает ответа? Тогда это признак искренности. Не может озвучить? Тогда он просто играет с ней. А взгляд честный-честный. Очень хочется поверить, очень.  
А, собственно, что она теряет? Кто предупрежден – тот вооружен. Почему бы не позволить ситуации развиваться, если не давать себе терять голову? Если она почувствует, что начинается давление и попытки ее использовать – вот тогда и оборвет разговор.  
– Одно условие, – сказала Кристина, и Горацио улыбнулся, тоже откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Вы – первый. Не надо истязать себя, рассказывайте, что можете рассказать. Идет?  
– Справедливо, – кивнул Горацио. – Идет.  
Что-то действительно шло. Из неимоверного далека, из того загадочного места, куда уходят мечты и где рождается любовь. Шло неспешно и неслышно в темноте, окружающей маленькую комнату маленького флигеля. Незаметно проникало в души двух людей и что-то меняло там. Навсегда.

**Глава 16.**

– Я родом из Нью-Йорка, – сказал Горацио, откинувшись в кресле, сплетя пальцы на животе и удобно вытянув длинные ноги. Кристина в кресле напротив привычно подобрала ноги под себя, сворачиваясь в комок. Лампа ярко освещала стол и небольшое пространство возле него, лица же оказались в приглушенном свете, отбрасываемом абажуром.

Горацио, так решительно согласившийся первым начать рассказывать о себе, некоторое время молчал. Кристина не торопила. Ей нравилось, что лицо видно неясно – возникало ощущение, что низкий мужской голос идет прямо из темноты, и в этом было что-то завораживающее.

– Вы бывали в Нью-Йорке? – уловив какое-то странное выражение, скользнувшее по лицу Кристины при упоминании его родного города, спросил Горацио.

– Наверное, нет, – качнула головой Кристина. – Честно говоря, я не знаю, – несколько растерянно добавила она. – Я была слишком маленькой, когда мы уехали, и так вышло, что я даже не знаю, в каком городе мы жили. Может быть, мама упоминала, но я не запомнила.

Горацио прикусил губу, прищурился. Кристина сказала, что ей тридцать четыре. Сколько лет могло быть ее родителям? Шестьдесят, семьдесят? Почему оба умерли так рано? Но Горацио помнил, что сейчас – его очередь рассказывать, и вопроса не задал.

– Ваши родители все еще живут в Нью-Йорке? – поинтересовалась Кристина.

– Мои родители… – Горацио вздохнул, поднял брови, качнул головой. – Мои родители похоронены в Нью-Йорке.

– Давно это случилось? – сочувственно спросила Кристина.

– Да, довольно давно. В восемьдесят девятом. Я уже работал в полиции, мне было двадцать девять, и …я убил убийцу своей матери и стал отцеубийцей.

Глаза Кристины расширились, она несколько минут молчала, переваривая услышанное.

– Из-за этого вы переехали в Майами? – спросила она.

– Нет, – натянуто улыбнувшись и тут же поморщившись, качнул головой Горацио. – Из-за этого я решил, что мне не место среди «хороших парней» и ушел работать под прикрытием. Потом одумался и вернулся в убойный отдел. Потом… обстоятельства сложились так, что я был вынужден уехать из Нью-Йорка. Я выбрал Майами – здесь жил мой младший брат с семьей.

Кристина приподняла брови, и Горацио подтвердил:

– Да, тот самый. Рэй тоже работал в полиции. Он… Он работал под прикрытием и …немного увлекся. Рэй погиб три года назад, в две тысячи первом.

Дыхание Кристины внезапно участилось, пальцы сжались на подлокотнике, и Горацио замолчал, вглядываясь в ее лицо, ожидая, не скажет ли она что-нибудь. Но Кристина молчала, и Горацио снова не стал спрашивать.

– У Рэя остались жена и сын, – продолжил он. – Я… Я забочусь о них по мере сил. Это ведь теперь моя семья.

– А жена, свои дети?

– Как-то не сложилось, – пожал плечами Горацио. Быстрый взгляд в сторону Кристины добавил что-то многозначительное, но она не понимала, как реагировать, вновь потерявшись среди не находящих внятного подтверждения вариантов. Искренний интерес или использование?

– Полицейские часто теряют друзей, – сказала Кристина, уводя разговор с опасной темы. – Криминалисту с этим проще?

Лицо Горацио вновь приобрело то самое скорбное выражение, которое так напугало Кристину при их первом разговоре о его семье.

– К сожалению, нет, – глухо проговорил Горацио. – Один из моих коллег погиб совсем недавно. У него заклинило пистолет. И он погиб. А я – нет.

– Вы в этом не виноваты, – мягко сказала Кристина.

– Мне говорят, «ты ничего не мог сделать», – мотнул головой Горацио. – Не могу в это поверить. Я должен был…

Он наклонился вперед, сжал кулаки, опустил голову. Кристине очень хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его волос, утешить… «Забочусь по мере сил, ведь теперь это моя семья», «должен был что-то сделать»… Похоже, чувство долга играет большую роль в жизни Горацио Кейна. Очень большую. Может быть, поэтому и нет семьи? Для любви не остается места? Что ж, теперь у него есть возможность совместить долг и семью…

Кристина выругалась про себя. Опять она соскальзывает на эту избитую колею! Что за напасть!

Горацио тем временем откинулся на спинку кресла, но его взгляд был отсутствующим, как будто… Как будто он видел что-то свое.

– Это произошло на ваших глазах? – негромко и почти без вопросительной интонации сказала Кристина.

– Смерть Тима – да, – кивнул Горацио, слегка дернув уголком рта. – Смерть Рэя – нет. На тело брата мне даже не дали взглянуть, – он опустил голову, почти касаясь подбородком груди, и сцепил пальцы в замок. – Я не знаю, что хуже, – глухо добавил он.

«Я знаю, – мысленно ответила Кристина. – Поверь мне, видеть, как умирают близкие тебе люди – хуже нет ничего».

– Вы не смогли заплакать, – сказала она вслух.

Горацио пожал плечами, и Кристина слегка улыбнулась. Ну, разумеется, мужчины не плачут. Они честно зарабатывают свой инфаркт к пятидесяти годам. Впрочем, она ведь тоже не плакала…

Кристина ощутила, как стискивает сердце, и увидела отражение такой же душевной боли на лице Горацио…

– Как зовут вашего племянника? – спросила она, когда пауза совсем затянулась.

– Рэй-младший, – улыбнулся Горацио.  
– Расскажите о нем, – попросила Кристина.

Горацио взглянул на нее с упреком, но Кристина и бровью не повела. Должно же быть у человека что-то светлое в жизни? А боли… Почему-то судьба считает, что боли никогда не бывает слишком много. Но сейчас Кристина просто не может начать свой рассказ, ей нужна передышка, еще немного…

Казалось, Горацио понял эту невысказанную просьбу, стал рассказывать о племяннике: как тот коверкал имя дяди, как неравнодушен был к блестящему золотому лейтенантскому значку, как дрался в школе, отстаивая доброе имя отца, как они вдвоем недавно ездили на рыбалку…

Кристина тихонько смеялась, иногда ее глаза взблескивали так живо, что Горацио казалось, будто сейчас она не выдержит, перебьет и начнет говорить о чем-то своем, вспомнившемся ей во время его рассказа. Но Кристина молчала. Даже когда он рассказал произошедшую на днях историю с ружьем, чуть не закончившуюся для Рэя-младшего тюрьмой, Кристина дослушала до конца и лишь потом сказала:

– Дамир тоже любил оружие. Мой сын, – пояснила она. – Вот только у нас все оружие вокруг было настоящим, и даже самые маленькие дети никогда не воспринимали его как игрушку.

– Ваши родители были военными? – спросил Горацио.

– Военными врачами, – кивнула Кристина. – Они уехали из Америки, когда мне было два года, и весь остаток своей жизни провели в «горячих точках». Папа верил, что там врачи нужнее всего. Мне было шестнадцать, когда они погибли – их машина подорвалась на мине. Известие об их смерти мне привез мой будущий муж, – Кристина слегка склонила голову, по ее лицу скользнуло мечтательное выражение. Оксфорд, профессора… Господи, как давно это было… – Через год я получила диплом, мы поженились и уехали в Камбоджу.

Это тоже было давно и уже казалось почти неправдой. Когда же умерла та девочка с двумя косичками и радостно блестящими сквозь фату карими глазами, которая выходила замуж за Питера Маршалла? На ярмарочной площади в Пномпене? В госпитале Кахкае? Или раньше, в джунглях Камбоджи?

– Почему вы не вернулись в Америку? – спросил Горацио, наклоняясь вперед, опираясь локтями на стол и ставя подбородок на кулаки. Его глаза светились осторожным любопытством.

Как ему объяснить, какой наивной она тогда была?

– Мы были молоды и не искали легких путей, – чуть пожала плечом Кристина. – Нам казалось, наше место там, где льется кровь и страдают люди, – теперь ей это объяснение, в которое она всем сердцем верила тогда, казалось возвышенно-романтической чушью, на которую могла купиться только восемнадцатилетняя девчонка, ничего не понимающая в жизни. А Питер… Питер ведь знал и просто… – Где мы действительно нужны и можем помочь… – ее голос осекся.

Питер знал и просто использовал ее. Осознание пришло внезапно, и горло стиснуло так, что было трудно дышать. Перед ее мысленным взором снова возникли виноватые глаза умирающего Питера Маршалла. Вот за что он просил прощения. За те полжизни, что он забрал. За то, что обманул еще тогда, в Ирландии, своим лживым сочувствием и лживым желанием помочь. За то, что никогда не любил. За то, что не дал ей стать любимой кем-то другим…

Можно ли за это простить?

Внезапно Кристина поняла, что может. Простить и проститься. Так же, как когда-то она попрощалась со своим прошлым, своей иллюзией счастливой семейной жизни, теперь она прощалась с Питером Маршаллом, своим первым мужем. Что сделано – то сделано. Прошлого не вернуть и не исправить. Да и нужно ли? Ведь без него не было бы Кристины Маршалл, такой, какая она есть. Так что… Покойся с миром, Питер.

Горацио легонько сжал ее руку, возвращая в день сегодняшний. Синие глаза были полны сочувствия и желания помочь… Увы, даже та наивная восемнадцатилетняя девчонка не попалась бы дважды в одну ловушку. А уж ей, взрослой женщине, прошедшей через все то, через что ей пришлось пройти, и вовсе не к лицу. Горацио Кейн получит свою откровенность в обмен на откровенность. Но ничего более.

– Я не смогла, – превозмогая себя, сказала Кристина. – Они умирали у меня на глазах, а я ничего не смогла сделать.

– Не надо, – вдруг попросил Горацио.  
– После этого друг моего мужа помог мне вернуться из Камбоджи в Штаты, – прерывисто вздохнув, продолжила Кристина. Крис… Да, пусть так, пусть будет нейтральное «друг мужа», иначе придется объяснять слишком много того, что Горацио совсем не касается. Он ведь хотел узнать историю ее появления в этом доме, что ее здесь держит. – Меня приютили в этом доме, дали жилье и работу…  
– Кристина… – снова попросил Горацио.  
– Разве не этого вы хотели? – удивилась она, поднимая на него глаза.  
– Простите меня, – искренне сказал Горацио, снова сжимая ее пальцы. Кристина осторожно высвободила руку. Затем внимательно взглянула в лицо Горацио, снова поставившего подбородок на кулаки.

За что он извиняется? Обмен был честным. А если он просит прощения за то, что причинил ей боль… Черт возьми, да как же ей разобраться в этом человеке?!  
– Вы очень странный человек, Горацио Кейн, – призналась Кристина.

Горацио пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла. А в его глазах Кристина совершенно неожиданно прочитала: «Не бойся. Ничего не бойся. Я с тобой, я никому не дам тебя в обиду». Он счел ее наивной девочкой, неспособной самостоятельно выбраться из неприятностей, из-за ее объяснения про отъезд в Камбоджу?

Что ж… В этом есть и положительный момент – теперь они стали союзниками.

– Уже поздно, – сказала Кристина, поднимаясь. Горацио не спорил. – Надеюсь, завтра вы не будете голодать, если я приду лишь после обеда? – с шутливой тревогой поинтересовалась она, составляя тарелки на поднос. Занятия с Джошуа придется возобновить, а повторения сегодняшнего Кристина не хотела. Вдруг на сей раз он из-за ее отсутствия решит, что оттолкнул, вынудив на откровенность, и снова станет изводить себя переживаниями?  
Горацио улыбнулся и помотал головой, поднимаясь и провожая ее до двери.  
– Спокойной ночи, Горацио Кейн, увидимся завтра, – сказала Кристина, останавливаясь на пороге.  
– Спокойной ночи, Кристина, увидимся завтра, – повторил за ней Горацио.

Кристина замешкалась. Если сейчас он поддержит флирт – это будет означать, что она ему действительно нравится. Ведь своей цели он добился, продолжение может последовать только из симпатии. А если нет? А если этим она испортит и так непросто складывающиеся отношения? Добиваться расположения своего тюремщика – это естественно, а какие у нее основания предполагать, что это – что-то большее?

С этими мыслями Кристина шагнула за дверь, ничего не сказав и не сделав, и на всякий случай даже не глядя Горацио в глаза, чтобы снова не начать терзаться сомнениями, будучи не в силах поверить в его неискренность.

Впрочем, от сомнений это ее не избавило. Полночи было убито на раздумья, но ни к какому выводу она так и не пришла. Его глаза говорили одно, ее рассудок – другое.

Следующий день показался нескончаемо длинным. За завтраком они с Горацио едва перекинулись парой слов: приветствием и ответом на вопрос о самочувствии. Затем Кристина ушла в «большой дом», заниматься с Джошуа. После обеда хотела выйти в город, но Марк, сославшись на приказ дона Винченце, ее не выпустил. Пришлось написать список всего необходимого и отправить его за покупками, а самой вернуться к себе. У флигеля дежурил Кристофер, что исключало возможность общения с Горацио. Кристина читала в своей комнате, почему-то всем телом ощущая, что всего в нескольких метрах от нее, за дверью, запертой на ключ с ее стороны, находится человек, с которым… Тут наступала заминка, потому что Кристина никак не могла конкретизировать свои собственные желания. Ее тянуло к этому человеку, хотелось находиться с ним рядом, иметь возможность наблюдать, как он сидит, смотрит, перелистывает страницы. Чего-то большего… Возможно, и хотелось, но не здесь. Не сейчас. Когда его обменяют, когда она найдет способ сбежать отсюда… Дойдя до этого места, Кристина удивилась: почему-то она была полностью уверена, что Горацио не арестует ее, несмотря на заявленную во время их первого разговора позицию. Более того, что он будет так же заинтересован в продолжении общения, как и она. Сколько она ни перебирала в уме его слова и реакции, понять, на чем такая уверенность может быть основана, не получалось. Но ведь подобная уверенность, возникавшая порой во время операции, всегда оказывалась надежным руководством к действию.

В обычное время Горацио отвели в «большой дом» на переговоры. Кристина слышала шаги по коридору, но сделала вид, что ее это не касается. Кристофер не должен уловить даже тени ее симпатии к заложнику, иначе им обоим придется плохо.

Горацио привели обратно, заодно Марк передал Кристине купленные по ее списку медикаменты и продукты.

– Зачем столько? – спросил он, наблюдая, как Кристина сортирует медикаменты. – Думаешь, боссу станет плохо?

– Надеюсь, что обойдется, но на всякий случай, – хмурясь, ответила она. – Ты же слышал, как он кричал сегодня у себя в кабинете.

– Ну да, – шмыгнул носом Марк, непроизвольно втягивая голову в плечи.

«Мала Ноче» не сидели сложа руки: пока дон Винченце пытался вернуть свой товар, они активно переманивали на свою сторону распространителей. Нужно было нанимать новых, разбираться со старыми – фактически заново делить территорию, а для этого Кристофера с подручными было маловато, тут требовалась небольшая армия, а где ее взять?

Разобравшись с медикаментами, Кристина принялась за ужин, а там и Кристофер наконец сменился. Увидев в окно вышагивающего вокруг флигеля Дэна, Кристина быстро заперла наружную дверь и постучалась к Горацио.

– Как дела с обменом? – спросила она, устроившись в своем кресле.

– Что-то не сработало, – хмурясь, пожал плечами Горацио. – Келли была уверена, что они готовы к обмену, показала какую-то карту, но …ваших друзей это не устроило.

Кристина метнула на Горацио быстрый взгляд, отметив его запинку перед формулировкой «ваших друзей», и он слегка поморщился, извиняясь и показывая, что иной формулировки просто не смог подобрать.

– Они потребовали какой-то товар, – продолжил Горацио. – Как вы думаете, что это может быть?

– Наркотики, – уверенно сказала Кристина после минутного раздумья.  
– У вас есть основания так думать? – вскинул брови Горацио.  
– Да, есть, – кивнула Кристина и умолкла.  
Горацио внимательно взглянул на нее и опустил глаза. Кристина молчала, не желая ввязаться в противостояние полиции и наркоторговцев. Сейчас ей этого хотелось меньше всего. А если она расскажет все, что знает, Горацио наверняка захочет, чтобы она свидетельствовала в суде, возможно, даже сделает это условием ее собственной свободы. Да, скорее всего, ведь так ему не придется идти против совести. Насколько Кристина знала американские законы, свидетельские показания могли бы стать для нее отличным щитом. Вот только… Этого ли ей хотелось? Ведь тогда ей придется скрываться, переехать в другой город. И не видеть больше Горацио. Конечно, может, это и к лучшему, но… Встревать в разборки Кристине точно не хотелось. Пусть Горацио обменяют, а там уж и она тихонько исчезнет.

– Я не хочу снова на войну, – очень тихо, извиняющимся тоном сказала Кристина. – Простите.

Горацио внимательно взглянул ей в глаза. Кажется, он хотел заверить ее, что защитит, но передумал, принимая ее отказ. Протянул руку, ободряюще сжал ее пальцы, согревая.

– Вы собирались уйти отсюда? – сочувственно спросил он.

Кристина слегка улыбнулась, отводя взгляд и вздыхая.

Хороший ты полицейский, Горацио Кейн. Да и человек вроде неплохой.

Горацио низко опустил голову, выпуская ее руку и опираясь локтями на колени. Ему явно было неудобно перед ней, сложившаяся ситуация тяготила и заставляла испытывать чувство вины. Теперь Горацио понял, с какой целью его поселили у Кристины, и такая роль явно пришлась ему совсем не по душе, но исправить ситуацию он не мог, а переговоры зашли в тупик…

– Постарайтесь выдержать, – сказала Кристина, не удержавшись и все-таки погладив его по голове. Прикосновение было очень приятным, но совсем недолгим, поскольку Горацио резко поднял взгляд, испытующий и немного недоверчивый. – Вам хочется действовать, сделать хоть что-то, загладить воображаемую вину, – продолжила Кристина, и он вздрогнул, склоняя голову к плечу.

«Не делай глупостей, – взглядом попросила Кристина. – Никто не подумает о тебе ничего плохого, если ты подождешь еще немного, не пытаясь срочно исправить ситуацию, совершив, к примеру, попытку побега».

Кажется, Горацио все понял, смятение в его взгляде улеглось, он откинулся на спинку кресла, и Кристина быстро улыбнулась и кивнула. Да, так лучше. Не надо переживать еще и за нее. Они выберутся отсюда каждый сам по себе, а там… Там будет видно.

– Уже стемнело, – кинув взгляд за окно, сказала Кристина. – Я принесу ужин.

Что-то быстро промелькнуло в глазах Горацио, но он тут же потупился, прикусывая губу. Кристина с интересом наблюдала. На первый взгляд, все правильно – он уверен в ее сочувствии, больше нет нужды пытаться с ней флиртовать. Но… Кажется, Кристина начинала кое-что понимать в нем, и сейчас ей упорно казалось, что его остановили остатки чувства вины перед ней, нежелание случайно навлечь на нее неприятности, точнее, еще большие неприятности, чем те, что он вызвал своим появлением, – а не отсутствие искреннего желания провести с ней этот вечер.

– Так что вы решили? – пряча усмешку в уголках глаз, спросила Кристина, оборачиваясь уже у самой двери.

Горацио смущенно улыбнулся, взглянул снизу вверх, будто спрашивая разрешения.

– Я услышу, если кто-то придет и выйду. Кто узнает, что я не только что к вам зашла? – заговорщицким тоном сказала Кристина. Если Горацио действительно боится за нее, может, это поможет ему решиться? На самом деле, приходить было некому, Дэн не сунется в дом без необходимости, в отличие от Криса.

– Ну тогда… – Горацио поднялся, преувеличенно смущенно окинул взглядом свою одежду и комнату, пожал плечами, мол, какой уж есть, и скромно потупившись, закончил фразу: – Могу я попросить вас поужинать со мной?

Кристину разбирал смех, но она старательно изобразила ответное замешательство, усиленные раздумья, потом, не выдержав, все же улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Через пятнадцать минут, хорошо? – с открытой широкой улыбкой добавила Кристина, снова быстро кивая несколько раз.

В голове кружились бабочки, лопались разноцветные радужные пузыри, и негромко наигрывала скрипка. Уже собрав ужин, Кристина остановилась на мгновение, зажмурившись, и попыталась призвать мысли к порядку. Неизвестно, удалось бы ей взять себя в руки или нет, но тут раздался резкий, громкий стук во входную дверь.

– Ты как в воду смотрела, – угрюмо сказал Марк. – У босса приступ.

Кристина метнулась в комнату за сумкой, на полдороге вспомнила про ужин, сунула сумку Марку, сама подхватила поднос и отнесла его Горацио.

– Что-то случилось? – окликнул ее Горацио уже в дверях.  
– Да, – кивнула Кристина. – Простите. Похоже, я вернусь не скоро. Ведите себя хорошо.

Горацио ответил улыбкой на это поддразнивание, Кристина мысленно посетовала на так невовремя случившийся приступ, но вслух ничего не сказала. Ничего страшного, у них еще будет время, если, конечно, никто не передумает.

**Глава 17.**

Кристофер Менг дураком никогда не был. С самого раннего детства Крис вообще считал себя самым-самым и никогда ни в чем не знал отказа. Его мать была не слишком разборчива в связях, и то, что она не требовала за это денег, не спасало ее от титула «шлюха». Впрочем, мужчины часто давали ей деньги «просто так», и мать Криса с удовольствием их брала, чтобы ее ненаглядный красавец-сынок был сыт, обут и одет.

К несчастью, то, что не тратилось на сына, тратилось «на себя», в смысле на выпивку. И это закончилось для Криса плачевно: однажды один из посетителей матери не захотел платить деньги немолодой, спившейся и опустившейся шлюхе. А та, видя, что денежки уплывают из рук, предложила взамен себя красивого ухоженного шестнадцатилетнего парня. Девственности Крис лишился под пьяный хохот и одобрительные выкрики матери, уверявшей, что ему непременно понравится. Скрутив вырывающегося мальчишку и привязав его руки ремнем к спинке кровати, мужчина сжалился и не пожалел времени на растяжку и смазку, и в результате Крис, помирая от стыда, бурно кончил под насильником.

– Я пойду в полицию! – выкрикнул он, едва его отвязали.

– Иди, – лениво ответил мужчина, бросая на тумбочку «честно заработанные» деньги. – Заодно расскажи им, как тебе понравилось. А мамаша подтвердит, что ты сам меня умолял.

Воображаемое унижение охладило воинственный пыл Кристофера и заставило задуматься о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Последней каплей стало бурное ликование матери по поводу величины первого «заработка» сына. Сбежав из дома, Крис прибился к первой встречной банде и около года доказывал всем и каждому, какой он крутой мужик. К сожалению, единственными, кто оценил его крутизну, оказались местные полицейские, отправившие парня в тюрьму для взрослых после первой же облавы, в которой ему не повезло попасться. В тюрьме Крис быстро оказался под одним из местных авторитетов, который объявил смазливого новичка своей «невестой». Каждую ночь, сжимая зубами подушку, Крис клялся себе, что больше в тюрьму не попадет и будет иметь девок так, чтобы они орали от восторга.

Выйдя из тюрьмы, Кристофер устроился в автомастерскую, быстро нашел себе красивую девчонку и был почти счастлив, но за неделю до назначенной свадьбы, возвращаясь с невестой из кино, встретил двух бывших сокамерников. Те с гоготом начали обсуждать, кому достанется Крис, а кому – девчонка, но смех быстро оборвался: озверевший Кристофер проломил обоим головы, а увидев отвращение и страх на лице невесты, задушил ее, рыча: «Я больше не сяду в тюрьму, никогда!».

Сбросив три тела в реку, Кристофер понял, что пора сваливать из страны. Неплохо разбиравшийся во взрывчатке, через месяц он уже был в Камбодже. Но разминировав несколько участков, Крис решил, что за такую опасную работу платят больно мало, и переквалифицировался в репортеры. Ходили слухи о «красных кхмерах», якобы собирающих рабочие поселки на западе, и он сам вызвался на задание.

Сначала ему везло – удалось собрать хороший материал, но потом везение резко закончилось: на обратном пути его накрыли «красные кхмеры». По счастью, их не заинтересовали ни заметки, ни снимки Криса, они просто все уничтожили и забрали его с собой. Гнуть спину за еду в планы Кристофера никак не входило, но при первой же попытке саботажа он оказался в яме и не на шутку перепугался. Тут удача снова повернулась к нему лицом, показавшись сквозь решетку ямы лицом мальчишки-подростка. Карие глаза спасителя, обманутого только что освобожденными им людьми, смотрели на Кристофера с такой надеждой и восхищением, что он готов был на все: и рисковать собственной жизнью, и тащить раненого, которого он принял за отца освободившего его мальчишки, – лишь бы подольше чувствовать себя настоящим героем и настоящим мужчиной.

Когда же они добрались до речки и «мальчишка», краснея, попросил Кристофера, только сейчас обратившего внимание на отсутствие «адамова яблока» на тонкой шее спасителя и «слишком развитые грудные мышцы», иногда проступающие под камуфляжной курткой, отвернуться, в голове Криса что-то щелкнуло, заискрило – и безнадежно замкнуло.

Это была ЕГО женщина. То, что раненый парень, как и следовало ожидать, оказался мужем этой невероятной пацанки, Кристофера ничуть не смутило. Такая женщина предназначена только для настоящего мужчины – для него.

Отбивать ее у мужа Кристофер готовился обстоятельно и планомерно. Для начала он отказался от денег и слупил поцелуй. Затем все же прослыл героем, сделав свой сенсационный репортаж. Вернувшись в столицу, якобы случайно познакомился с ее мужем и получил доступ в дом. То, что муженек оказался кобелем и держал его «принцессу» на голодном пайке, было Крису только на руку. Правда, «принцесса» оказалась строгих правил и при первом поползновении залепила Крису такую оплеуху, что аж в ушах зазвенело. Это лишь подстегнуло его: чем неприступней крепость, тем больше славы завоевателю. Узнав о ее беременности, Кристофер уже думал, что все потеряно, но неожиданно все обернулось лишь на пользу: Кристина согласилась уехать с ним в Кахкае. Крис выкладывался изо всех сил, стараясь очаровать ее, одновременно оттачивая свое любовное мастерство на всех местных девицах. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше: Кристина все благосклоннее посматривала в его сторону, а девки, как и мечталось, орали от удовольствия, укрепляя его мужское самомнение.

И тут, как нюхом учуяв, что его женушка вот-вот окончательно сдастся, явился муженек. Кристофер был в бешенстве. Хромоногий кобель не заслуживал такой женщины! Впрочем, Крис хорошо представлял себе натуру таких кобелей и понимал, что тот «пометит территорию» – и поминай как звали. Его прогноз сбылся на все сто. Хоть и пришлось слегка поспособствовать нужному повороту событий. К тому же Кристина опять была беременна, и поэтому не сильно обрадовалась свободе. Что ж, пару месяцев можно было и подождать.

Про движущихся к поселку «красных кхмеров» Крис узнал случайно – чуть не наткнулся на них, возвращаясь в столицу после сбора материала для очередного репортажа. Поведение Кристины в тот момент представлялось ему крайне глупым и столь же героическим. Стремление стать героем Кристоферу было очень хорошо знакомо, а потому он думал, что понимает и ее поведение.

Репортаж о Кахкае тоже был сенсационным, но видимо, острота ощущений несколько притупилась, и Кристофера это уже не радовало. Та вылазка «красных кхмеров» оказалась одной из последних, Камбоджа становилась мирной скучной страной, и делать там было нечего.

Решив, что по прошествии стольких лет уже безопасно появиться дома, особенно если осесть в другом штате, Кристофер отправился покорять Америку. Прощание с Кристиной прошло не совсем так, как планировалось, но он был доволен уже тем, что наконец-то оказался в ее постели, считая остальное лишь делом времени.

Дела в Америке тоже поначалу пошли не слишком гладко, но через несколько лет Кристофер сумел воспользоваться удачно подвернувшимся случаем, и добиться подобающего ему положения. Правда, привезти в Америку Кристину оказалось не так просто, но и это наконец разрешилось с подачи психованного кхмера, открывшего стрельбу.

Поначалу после переезда Кристина напоминала бледную тень, да и Кристофер был занят – за время его отсутствия накопились кое-какие дела. Одна из разборок с «Мала Ноче» завершилась арестом. Крис был в панике, но дон Винченце внес залог, и молодая женщина, на свою беду разглядевшая Кристофера и рискнувшая дать против него показания, закончила свою жизнь в болотах Эверглейдс в виде окровавленного куска мяса: вымещая свою злость и страх перед тюрьмой, Кристофер почти сутки отводил душу. От боли женщина кричала не менее приятно для слуха, чем от удовольствия.

Через некоторое время Крис попытался вновь затащить Кристину в постель, но вместо страстной любовницы получил ватную куклу. Вероятно, это могло бы закончиться для Кристины плохо, но тут подвернулась темпераментная Аннабель, с которой к тому же можно было не церемониться.

Но мысль о том, что Кристина – его женщина, крепко сидела в голове Криса и не собиралась ее покидать. Вколачиваясь в Аннабель, чувствуя ее зубы и полосующие спину ногти, он представлял себе такую хрупкую на вид Кристину с горящими расплавленным янтарем глазами. Аннабель для него была распутной драной кошкой, раком на безрыбье, Кристина же – благородной львицей, ощущения от секса с которой должны быть в десять раз фееричнее. Приз стоил ожидания.

Понятно, что решение дона Винченце поселить заложника к Кристине пришлось Кристоферу абсолютно не по вкусу. Это была его собственность, и плевать ему было на все далеко идущие планы босса. Когда Кристина наконец отойдет от траура по своим детям и будет с Крисом – никаких дополнительных условий не понадобится, она и так будет на их стороне.

Однако приказ босса был ясен, пришлось терпеть, но тут на второй вечер комната Кристины оказалась пуста, а из-за двери, ведущей в комнату заложника, доносился ее смех! Пожалуй, в последний раз она так смеялась в Кахкае. Кристофер довольно усмехнулся: отлично, стало быть, ожиданию пришел конец. Но раздавшийся за дверью мужской голос разом вернул его с небес на землю: Кристина смеялась не с ним! С этим копом, от одного вида которого у Криса волосы вставали дыбом на затылке.

Первый порыв ворваться в комнату, хорошенько приложить копа головой о стену, отыметь Кристину у него на глазах, а потом убить у нее на глазах копа, чтобы неповадно было, Кристофер с огромным трудом сдержал. Нет, заложник еще нужен.

Но на следующий день, как по заказу, обмен сорвался, а у босса приключился сердечный приступ, и Крис не упустил свой шанс.

Едва Кристина ушла в «большой дом» с Марком, Кристофер объяснил Дэну задачу и разыграл под окном копа маленький спектакль, убеждая его, что охрана снята. На самом же деле все трое тут же загрузились в машину, объехали владения дона Винченце и стали ждать. Вскоре заложник оправдал ожидания – перелез через изгородь и двинулся к домам.

– Босс, можно? – дрожа от предвкушения, выдохнул Дэн.

– Валяй, – кивнул Крис.

Дэн радостно гикнул, включая фары и срываясь с места. Охота за беглецом началась. Кристофер, правда, сперва насторожился: больно быстро коп метнулся в переулок, никто не ожидал такой прыткости от вальяжного лейтенанта. Но потом Дэн удачно поддел беглеца крылом – и Кристофер успокоился: хромой далеко не убежит. Впрочем, коп и подраненный оказался весьма шустрым: еще немного – и пришлось бы ловить его на своих двоих. Но Дэн успел – машина врезалась в ящики, коп кубарем пролетел по крыше, а Дэн еще и покуражился: сдал назад, впечатав задний бампер в стену прямо над головой неудачливого беглеца.

Машина отъехала, но коп лежал без движения.

– Небось обделался со страху, – радостно заржал Дэн.

Они натянули маски и вышли из машины. Страха в глазах копа Кристофер не разглядел и это неожиданно его разозлило. Марк, не теряя времени, связал копу руки, заткнул кляпом рот, но Крис не позволил просто запихнуть беглеца в багажник. Ярость требовала выхода. Этот кусок дерьма позволил себе посягнуть на чужую женщину, а если бы ему удалось сбежать, он с удовольствием отправил бы всех их в тюрьму.

Кристофер натянул перчатки и оттолкнул Марка.

– Ну что ж, рыжий, – почти ласково сказал он, нанося первый удар под дых. – Не понимаешь по-хорошему, будем учить по-плохому.

Марк в избиении участвовать не стал – он вообще был человеком относительно мирным. Дэн поучаствовал бы с удовольствием, но боялся попасть под горячую руку Криса. А тот был просто невменяем: сперва скалил зубы, когда беглец раз за разом упрямо поднимался с земли, чтобы встретить следующий удар, потом, разозлившись на его упрямство, перестал ждать, пока поднимется, через некоторое время стал бить ногами – лицо копа залило кровью, он потерял сознание, а Крис все не останавливался.

– Будет тебе, – не выдержал Марк. – Забьешь.

Крис остановился, тяжело дыша. Мотнул головой, стянул пропотевшую маску. Его лицо было расслабленно-умиротворенным, будто после хорошего секса.

– Ладно, Марк, – пренебрежительно дернул плечом Кристофер. – Будет знать, как на чужих женщин заглядываться.

Марк склонился над телом копа, нащупывая пульс. Живой. Но выглядит жутковато.

– А ты думаешь, Кристина проникнется к тебе, увидев, что ты с ним сотворил? – хмыкнул он, вместе с Дэном сваливая копа в багажник машины и брезгливо вытирая руки.

– А кто сказал, что Кристина это увидит? – ухмыльнулся Кристофер, снимая окровавленные перчатки и швыряя их на беглеца. – Все, сбежал наш лейтенант. А по нему яма уже давно плачет.

Марк лишь покачал головой. Босс не распоряжался отменять сеансы, а стоит показать заложника в таком виде – никакого обмена не будет. И вообще неизвестно, выживет ли он без медицинской помощи после такой «науки».

Дон Винченце будто поставил себе целью создать Кристине как можно больше хлопот. В частности, он категорически запретил вызывать «скорую». Кристина предложила вызвать Марка, чтобы тот отвез его в больницу, но Антонио почему-то заклинило. Мысль о том, что ему не на кого оставить дело, а в такой момент его присутствие тем более необходимо, перекрыла все, даже инстинкт самосохранения. Впрочем, последнее объяснить было просто: Антонио знал, что у него под рукой прекрасный врач.

Кристина же никогда не стала бы рисковать здоровьем пациента, но сама она отойти от него не могла, а Мария была слишком напугана грозным рыком хозяина «не сметь!». Мужчины же, как назло, куда-то запропастились. Оставалось надеяться на чудо или, в переводе на язык Кристины, на желание пациента выжить.

К утру состояние дона Винченце стабилизировалось, Кристина, не рискуя отлучаться надолго, дремала возле его постели. Ближе к обеду Кристофер зашел осведомиться о состоянии босса, и Кристина напомнила ему, что заложника надо бы покормить, пока она занята здесь.

Кристофер оглянулся на босса, сделал знак Кристине выйти в коридор и шепотом сообщил:

– Да он вчера сбежал, пока то да се.

– Тем лучше, – безразлично кивнула Кристина.

Внутри разливалось тепло: Горацио в безопасности, значит, и ее свобода теперь не за горами. Внимательный взгляд Кристофера лишь укрепил ее решение не задерживаться в этом доме. Но бросить теперь уже дона Винченце совсем без помощи она не могла.

К вечеру, убедившись, что опасность повторного приступа миновала, Кристина успокоила Джошуа по поводу занятий, дала Марии инструкции по диете для хозяина и вернулась к себе во флигель. В дальней комнате все еще стоял на столе поднос с нетронутой едой. Примятая кровать, поднятое сиденье унитаза – такие привычные признаки присутствия мужчины в доме.

Мимолетная тоска – теперь она снова будет одна – удивила Кристину. А как же «потом»? Ведь она так и думала: первым освободится Горацио, потом она, а потом… Кристина медленно расправила кровать, отнесла поднос на кухню. А потом ничего не будет. Она не рискнет навязываться, а Горацио вряд ли будет ее искать. Мало ему забот?

Кристина взглянула на пустой эркер. Нет, пожалуй, это бесполезно. Даже если переставить все обратно, все никогда не станет как раньше. Все уже изменилось. С этим бесполезно бороться, этот урок она хорошо усвоила.

Кристина достала из книги фотографию. Дамир, Кэтти… Прошлой ночью она вообще не видела их во сне. Интересно, какими они вновь придут к ней этой ночью? И придут ли вообще? Может, настало время других снов?

Горацио… Нет, все же хорошо, что он сбежал именно сейчас. Еще немного – и она могла бы перешагнуть ту грань, из-за которой невозможно было бы вернуться без боли. А так… Он показал ей, что жизнь не потеряла смысл – за одно это стоило его поблагодарить. Дальше их пути расходятся.

Свободная спортивная куртка висела в шкафу. Кристина достала из ящика документы, все свои деньги, личную кредитку – и убрала их в карман куртки, старательно застегнув пуговицу. Оглядела комнату. Одежда… Книги… Нужно будет написать Марии записку с просьбой сдать книги в библиотеку. Завтра она проверит состояние дона Винченце, позанимается с Джошуа, уйдет к себе, переоденется, перелезет через ограду в дальнем конце парка – и, прощай, Майами. Куда направиться? Подальше. Может, Нью-Йорк? Там она будет вспоминать о Горацио. А почему бы и нет? Он был не из тех, кого ей хотелось бы позабыть как можно скорее.

Дон Винченце чувствовал себя неплохо. Кристина мягко попеняла ему за упрямство, строго наказала оставаться в постели еще пару дней, позанималась с Джошуа, даже чуть дольше обычного. Парня было жаль, но однажды он сам определил свою жизнь, «сев на иглу» и взяв героин из отцовских запасов. Кристина помнила цвет того пакета. Чистейший героин. Никакого сравнения с тем, что продают на улицах. Нужна была лаборатория, чтобы определить состав и точно отмерить дозу. Судя по последствиям, Джошуа Винченце ошибся на порядок как минимум.

К флигелю Кристина шла не торопясь. Ностальгия – не ностальгия, но какое-то странное смутное чувство прощания с родным домом было. Так уж сложилась ее жизнь: дольше, пожалуй, она жила на одном месте только с родителями в Ирландии. Ирландия, ярко-рыжие волосы, на которых так играют солнечные лучи, будто заставляя светиться изнутри. Как вот этот розовый песок на дорожке – надо же, она никогда не замечала, какой он розовый. Может быть, сегодня особенно яркое солнышко? Вон и Дэн, развалившийся в кресле у задней двери дома, видно, устал жмуриться, надвинул бейсболку на глаза и дремлет себе.

Дыхание на миг перехватило, непроизвольно сжались кулаки. Кто-то выкрутил ручки настроек, сделав все вокруг слишком контрастным, с отчетливо видимыми тенями. Нет, нет, нет… Но память услужливо подсовывала картинки: вчера вечером она шла к себе, а Дэн сидел в этом самом кресле, сегодня утром, когда она шла в «большой дом», в этом кресле сидел Марк. А у Кристофера был странно довольный вид. Сперва Кристина отнесла это на счет побега Горацио, но теперь у нее шевельнулись смутные подозрения. Кристофер был слишком доволен для варианта, в котором Горацио просто сбежал. А вот для варианта, в котором Горацио пытался сбежать, а его поймали и посадили в яму – вполне.

Вряд ли его там кормят, а если Кристофер решил отыграться, то могут и воды не дать. А Кристофер солгал ей в лицо и потом смотрел внимательно, ждал реакции. Чем же она себя выдала? Нет, скорее, выдал себя Горацио. Ведь она и не подумала, что нужно его предупредить насчет Криса.

Кристина на деревянных ногах дошла до флигеля. Ни о каком побеге речи уже не шло. Стрелка часов застыла как приклеенная. Мысли Кристины метались между тем, как Горацио мог себя выдать, что ему может понадобиться и невозможностью действовать открыто. В сумке уже лежали бутылка воды, бинт, обезболивающее – на случай, если избили, снотворное – если не может заснуть, во сне легче ждать, не так давит темнота. Было бы замечательно притащить одеяло, но нет гарантий, что удастся его забрать до следующего сеанса, и тогда оно выдаст ее с головой. Поесть… Разве что плитку шоколада.

Наверное, никогда в жизни Кристина не ждала так наступления темноты и не мечтала так ошибиться в своих догадках.

**Глава 18.**

Темнота, наконец, сгустилась, и Кристина смогла приступить к осуществлению плана. Но возле дома ее подстерегала неожиданность: дежурное кресло пустовало. Сперва Кристина усомнилась даже в собственной догадке, но затем ей в голову пришла новая идея. Обойдя дом, Кристина прислушалась – точно, приглушенный голос Марка доносился из комнаты Марии. Вряд ли та знала что-либо о тайнике и заложнике, и Марк не мог ни объяснить ей необходимости дежурить возле пустой оранжереи, ни просто отмахнуться от любимой женщины, ждущей от него ребенка.

Уже проскользнув в оранжерею, Кристина вдруг подумала, зачем вообще нужен был пост возле запертого заложника? Ответ ей не понравился: Кристофер подозревал, что она попробует помочь Горацио, караул был выставлен именно против нее. К счастью, своими подозрениями Крис ни с кем не поделился, и Марк не счел необходимым находиться на посту неотлучно. Или все же она ошиблась, и в яме никого нет?

Заглянув в тайник, Кристина просто остолбенела, потому что узнать Горацио можно было только по волосам. Он лежал лицом вниз, прижимаясь правой щекой к полу, а левая сторона лица вообще не была похожа на лицо человека. Кристина зажмурилась, пережидая порыв растерзать Криса. Затем, примерившись, чтобы не попасть на Горацио, спрыгнула вниз.

В яме было тихо, Кристина отметила про себя, что это опасно – она могла не услышать шаги возвращающегося Марка, но эта мысль тут же была вытеснена тревогой за состояние Горацио. Его дыхания практически не было слышно. Кристина прижала пальцы к его горлу, нащупывая пульс, и Горацио вздрогнул, глухо простонал, шевельнулся, пытаясь повернуться на бок, и снова замер.

Теперь Кристина видела его лицо целиком: правая сторона была почти совсем не повреждена, только покрыта коркой из грязи и крови. Кристина медлила, не зная, с чего начать, потому что все ее инстинкты требовали срочно доставить пациента в больницу, отмыть, сделать снимки, наложить швы… В то же время она понимала, что это невозможно, а чем можно помочь, не выдавая себя, Кристина не представляла.

Ее взгляд упал на истерзанные опухшие запястья связанных за спиной рук, и Кристина не выдержала. Наплевать, что узнают, так она не может его оставить. Узел веревки не поддавался, пришлось пустить в ход зубы, но в конце концов Кристине удалось освободить Горацио руки и осторожно перевернуть его на спину. Он снова глухо застонал, сжимая зубами жгут кляпа, острый кадык ходил вверх-вниз, но Кристина решила сперва осмотреть его, а потом уже вытащить кляп и напоить – если что-то сломано, Горацио мог вскрикнуть при осмотре и выдать их. Для начала она осторожно помассировала правое запястье, разгоняя кровь, взялась за левое – и тут Горацио вдруг захрипел, выгибаясь, пытаясь подтянуть колени к животу, судорожно запрокинув голову. Кристина прощупала запястье, предплечье, дошла до плеча, и Горацио что-то невнятно промычал в тот самый момент, когда она поняла, что имеет дело не с переломом, а с вывихом. Зафиксировать туловище было проблематично, Кристина опасалась надавить слишком сильно, предполагая, что несколько ребер сломаны. Судя по всему, основные повреждения пришлись на левую сторону – как и положено, если бил правша. Сустав легко встал на место, но Горацио издал сдавленный горловой звук, заставив Кристину нервно оглянуться.

– Тише, тише. Уже все, теперь будет не так больно, – успокоила она, прижимая ему локоть левой руки плотно к телу и заставив обхватить его здоровой правой рукой, добившись хоть какой-то фиксации.

Горацио замер, видимо, не веря, что боль наконец-то утихла. Кристине вновь пришлось зажмуриться: двое суток с вывихом и связанными руками, когда каждое движение причиняет боль… Крису лучше не попадаться ей на глаза.

Горацио снова попытался сглотнуть, Кристина развязала и убрала жгут, достала бутылку и поднесла горлышко к губам Горацио, приподняв ему голову. Волосы на затылке были мокрыми и слипшимися от пота, но запекшиеся губы не шевельнулись.

Кристина забеспокоилась: неужели он настолько ослаб от боли, голода и обезвоживания, что даже не может пить? Или он опять потерял сознание?

– Попей, – шепнула она, наклоняя бутылку так, чтобы немного воды вылилось ему в рот. Горацио будто только теперь осознал, что означает твердый край у губ, сглотнул, судорожно дернулся и, дрожа от напряжения, потянулся к бутылке.

– Не торопись, мелкими глотками, понемногу, – предупредила Кристина, поддерживая ему голову. Но Горацио, похоже, не слушал, здоровой правой рукой подтолкнул бутылку, наклоняя сильнее, жадно глотая воду, дрожа и задыхаясь. Разумеется, он захлебнулся и зашелся кашлем, чуть не выбив у нее из рук бутылку. К кашлю примешивались хрип и стоны, Горацио дергался, пытаясь ослабить боль в груди и плече.

– Успокойся, расслабься, делай короткие неглубокие вдохи, – повторяла Кристина, удерживая его за плечи.

Через некоторое время он сумел последовать совету, часто задышал, обмякая. Голова снова безвольно запрокинулась. Кристина с трудом удерживалась от желания обнять и побаюкать его, словно больного маленького ребенка. Но он не был маленьким ребенком, и следовало достучаться до его сознания, чтобы уговорить слушаться.

– Открой глаза, – попросила Кристина. – Посмотри на меня.

Горацио повернул голову, с видимым трудом приоткрыл правый глаз. Заплывший левый не открывался совсем, правый был покрыт такой густой сеткой лопнувших капилляров, что Кристина засомневалась, видит ли он вообще хоть что-то. Но, поблуждав немного, взгляд Горацио все же остановился на ней.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина. – Тебе больно и плохо, но, если ты не будешь меня слушаться, будет еще хуже, понимаешь?  
Горацио закрыл глаза и легонько кивнул.  
– Не торопись, мелкими глотками, – терпеливо повторила Кристина, снова приподнимая его голову и вливая в рот немного воды.

Теперь он не своевольничал, послушно глотал влитую порцию и снова открывал рот. Бутылка опустела наполовину, когда Кристина поняла, что хватит.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, закрывая и отставляя бутылку.

«Хорошо» относилось только к тому факту, что теперь Горацио не умрет в ближайшее время от обезвоживания. Больше ничего хорошего в сложившейся ситуации Кристина не видела. Вытащить Горацио отсюда представлялось нереальным, оставаться с ним она не могла, оставлять его здесь в таком виде – тоже.

Неожиданно Горацио вздрогнул, сдавленно простонал, сжимаясь в комок и закрывая руками пах. Кристина ощутила мгновенный холодок. Отбили почки? Или еще что-то?

– Больно? – обеспокоенно спросила Кристина, склоняясь над ним. Горацио отворачивал лицо, залившееся краской, что было едва заметно под коркой крови, Кристина поняла это лишь по пламенеющему уху. – Дай я посмотрю, – попросила она, пытаясь отвести его руки.

Судя по его смущению, все могло оказаться не так страшно. И действительно, мокрое пятно в паху не было темным, и Кристина вздохнула с облегчением. Похоже, его били уже связанным, и это сыграло ему на руку – жгут кляпа защитил зубы, связанные сзади руки не позволяли наносить удары по почкам, а подтянутые к животу колени могли прикрыть гениталии. А от стыда не умирают. Да и нечего тут стыдиться, двое суток прошло, удивительно, как он раньше не обмочился.

– Ничего, – мягко успокоила Кристина, поглаживая его по плечу. – Крови нет, значит, почки тебе не отбили. Ты лежишь тут уже двое суток. Это нормальная реакция. Завтра я постараюсь принести сухую одежду.

Сказала – и осеклась. Конечно, сухая чистая одежда, а лучше постель, но… С веревками еще можно что-то придумать – мол, исхитрился сам развязаться, а вот одежда точно ее выдаст.

Горацио перебил ее мысли, попытавшись сесть. Его сразу шатнуло, взгляд помутнел, полуоткрытый глаз закатился, Горацио неловко завалился набок, содрогаясь в спазмах рвоты. «Еще и сотрясение», – мысленно констатировала Кристина, удерживая его на боку, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Приступ прошел, Горацио обмяк, тяжело дыша.

– Прополоскай рот, – попросила Кристина, снова поднося к его губам горлышко бутылки.

Горацио так и сделал. Складывалось ощущение, что ему странным образом стало немного легче: когда Кристина уложила его чуть в стороне, чтобы вытереть пол и убрать провоцирующий новые спазмы запах, Горацио не просто наблюдал за ней, но даже ухитрился улыбнуться углом разбитого рта.

– Ну зачем ты это сделал? – не выдержала Кристина. – Ты ведь знал, что с тобой будет, если сбежать не удастся? Все, о чем тебя просили – не сопротивляться…

И она просила не делать глупостей, и ведь казалось, что он понял…

– Нужно думать… о том, что… будет в случае… успеха… а не… в случае… поражения, – проговорил Горацио в несколько приемов, стараясь дышать неглубоко.  
– А теперь у тебя сотрясение мозга, плечо вывихнуто, и ребра, похоже, сломаны, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Тебе нужно лежать, и желательно в полутемном помещении.  
– Ну так, значит, обо мне позаботились, – пошутил Горацио, обводя взглядом колодец.  
Кристина лишь покачала головой, смачивая кусок бинта водой из бутылки. Видел бы он себя! Если бы ей только дали возможность, она бы показала, что значит действительно позаботиться. А так… Вот хоть лицо попытаться умыть, раз нет возможности обработать раны – а то ведь воспаление начнется.

– Что ты делаешь? – удержал ее руку Горацио.  
– У тебя все лицо в крови, – мягко пояснила Кристина. Вероятно, сам он этого не чувствует…  
– Нет, – покачал головой Горацио.  
– Что значит нет? – не поняла Кристина.  
– Не нужно делать ничего, что выдаст твое присутствие, – выпуская ее руку, сказал Горацио.  
– Это я буду решать, – вздернула брови Кристина. Он прав, конечно, но с чего он взял, что имеет право ей приказывать? Если что – можно будет сказать, мол, рубашкой вытер, все равно она у него такая грязная, что не придерешься.  
– Нет, – упрямо повторил Горацио. И немного помолчав, добавил совсем другим тоном: – Пожалуйста.

Сил у него больше не было даже на то, чтобы удерживать голову на весу. Он лежал на боку, чуть покачиваясь – вероятно, кружилась голова. Но тон был убедительным, а главное… Главное, он все же был прав. Крис – не дурак, с чего она взяла, что он будет спрашивать у кого-то объяснений? Как увидит развязанные руки – так и поймет, в чем дело.  
– Мое присутствие выдаст то, что я тебя развязала, – сказала Кристина.  
– Нет, если ты свяжешь меня обратно, – невозмутимо заявил Горацио.  
– Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь? – тихо спросила Кристина после долгой паузы. Ее в дрожь бросило от одного только предположения. Связать обратно? А плечо? Как он лежать будет связанный, с больным плечом и сломанными ребрами? А кляп? Он же даже не сможет сам с собой поговорить, чтобы слышать голос, не сойти с ума в этой темноте и тишине…  
Горацио молчал. Кристина видела по его взгляду, что такая перспектива его отнюдь не прельщает, но перспектива подставить ее – вообще не рассматривается. Хотя она-то хоть здорова, ей не так страшно оказаться здесь в яме.

– Я дам тебе болеутоляющее и снотворное, – решилась Кристина. – А завтра приду снова. Если тебя к тому времени не достанут…

Об этом было страшно даже думать. Нет, она что-нибудь придумает, обязательно. Но эту ночь нужно как-то пережить.

Горацио улыбнулся и осторожно кивнул. Кристина вложила ему в рот сначала одну таблетку, потом вторую, дала запить. Горацио покосился на валяющуюся у стены веревку.  
– Как только ты заснешь, – пообещала Кристина, гладя его по волосам.

Невыносимо хотелось сделать что-нибудь, хотя бы обнять, чтобы он мог почувствовать тепло человеческого тела, но этого она себе не позволила. Просто гладила по голове, пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы, освобождая покрытый испариной лоб. Уснул Горацио быстро, Кристина предполагала, что дело тут не только в снотворном, сколько в обезболивающем и вправленном плече, наконец-то позволившем ему вздохнуть чуть свободнее, без постоянно терзающей боли.

Связывать его, спящего, казалось предательством. Кристина понимала необходимость, но все равно тянула. Медленно, осторожно перевернула его лицом вниз, аккуратно завела руки за спину, обмотала скрещенные запястья веревкой, плотно, но не туго, чтобы не опухали. Так же медленно перекатила Горацио на бок, прикусив губу, когда он застонал, видимо, потревожив ребра.

Кристина взяла в руки жгут. Снова заколебалась – не сделать ли вид, что он сумел выплюнуть кляп? Нет, узел был затянут туго, никто не поверит. Внутреннее сопротивление достигло пика, Кристина всхлипнула от осознания собственного бессилия. Смерила взглядом стену. Нет, бесполезно. Сама-то выберется, а вот вытащить… Даже если что-то придумать с ремнями – сил не хватит. Горацио хоть и худой, зато высокий, весит раза в два больше нее. Нереально.

Кристина все же вложила ему в рот жгут, осторожно раздвинув губы и зубы, затянула узел на затылке, разумеется, слабее, чем было, но и не так слабо, как хотелось бы.

– Держись, я приду завтра, – сказала она, гладя Горацио по голове.

Тренировки не подвели – из колодца Кристина выбралась легко, бросила последний взгляд на скорчившуюся на дне колодца фигуру и закрыла крышку.

Из комнаты она вышла вовремя, Марк уже возвращался, даже пришлось довольно долго пережидать за углом, пока он уснет в неудобном кресле, прежде чем отправляться к себе.

Сама Кристина этой ночью почти не спала. Стоило задремать – ей слышался голос Горацио, зовущий ее по имени. Бросив взгляд на часы, Кристина понимала, что еще ночь и снотворное еще действует, Горацио просто спит. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Утром у оранжереи дежурил Кристофер. От идеи заглянуть тайком, проверить, проснулся Горацио или нет, пришлось отказаться. Вчерашние порывы никуда не делись, Кристине хотелось без предупреждения вцепиться Кристоферу в лицо и располосовать эту самодовольную физиономию ногтями, чтобы он никогда больше никого не смог тронуть. Как он посмел? За что? Кто ему дал право считать Кристину своей собственностью? Если бы она не боялась за Горацио, она непременно дала бы волю своей ненависти. Но Кристина понимала: нужно либо убить Криса, либо никак не показывать своих чувств. Убивать она была не готова. Следовало придумать что-то другое.

Дон Винченце уверенно шел на поправку, так что завтрак Кристина разрешила накрыть на веранде.

– Ну, что ж, – сделала вывод Кристина, закончив осмотр. – Думаю, сегодня вам уже можно разрешить прогуляться по саду.  
– Что бы я без тебя делал, девочка? – изображая старческое кряхтение, дон Винченце выбрался из кресла и подошел к перилам.  
– Ну, то же, что и прежде, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Наоборот, мне сейчас нечего делать, раз ни Джошуа, ни вы больше не нуждаетесь в моей помощи, – стараясь придать тону беззаботность, добавила она, хватаясь за подвернувшийся шанс. Кристофер самовольно прекратил сеансы, самовольно «переселил» Горацио в яму, а босса в известность не поставил – в этом Кристина была уверена. Если намекнуть на побег, Кристофера вызовут для отчета, Горацио потребуется привести в порядок, и его приведут к ней. Или принесут – Кристина сомневалась, что на третий день голодовки после таких побоев Горацио сможет нормально передвигаться сам.

– Но ведь ты показала себя такой гостеприимной хозяйкой, – немедленно попался в ловушку дон Винченце.

– Видимо, не такой уж гостеприимной, – усмехнулась Кристина. – Раз гость так быстро сбежал. Наверное, ему не понравилось, как я готовлю.  
– Сбежал, говоришь? – недобро прищурился дон Винченце. – И давно?  
– Да уж два дня как, – как можно более непринужденно постаралась ответить Кристина. – Наверное, Крис не стал говорить вам, чтобы не тревожить, все-таки вы перенесли серьезный приступ.

Вот так. Правда, только правда и ничего кроме правды. Но не вся правда.

– Пойду проведаю Джошуа, – кивнула Кристина, выходя.

К чему она была не готова – так это к отсутствию какой-либо реакции. Прошел час, и другой, и третий – никто не приходил за ней, все было тихо и мирно. Неужели Кристофер решился солгать боссу, подставиться под его гнев за побег? Зачем ему это? И что он собирается тогда делать с Горацио? Неужели его бросили туда умирать?

Кристина даже не подозревала, как близка к истине в своем последнем предположении. Конечно, выдавать побег за удавшийся Кристофер не стал бы, но он действительно собирался сделать вид, что не рассчитал, не учел состояния заложника, и тот – вот незадача-то – умер. Разумеется, Крис не сказал боссу ни слова о побоях. Того, что обмен сорвется, он не боялся – все равно товар потерян, вряд ли чертовы копы его найдут, зря он все это затеял. Теперь Кристофер вовсю строил планы на Кристину, решая – стоит ли показать ей то, что останется от заложника, для острастки, или все же не стоит.

Когда подошло время сеанса, выяснилось, что лейтенант еще жив, хотя в сознание пришел с трудом. Что-то показалось Крису подозрительным в его облике, и он внимательно разглядывал заложника, пока Марк с Дэном тащили его вокруг дома. Руки – вот что было неправильно. Локти не были вывернуты, запястья скрещены, а не сложены вместе – руки явно были связаны иначе, более милосердным образом. Вот сумасшедшая женщина! Когда она могла успеть, и как вообще догадалась? Ну ничего, теперь он усилит караул, больше она к своему красавчику не подойдет.

Но у судьбы были свои планы. Во время сеанса заложник рухнул со стула, забившись на полу в каком-то припадке. Связь пришлось прервать, но это Криса не огорчило: все равно блондиночка, заместительница лейтенанта, ничего дельного не сказала.

Марк привел Кристину. Та как раз совершенно извелась и была готова совершить какое-нибудь безумство, лишь бы получить возможность освободить Горацио из ямы, но тут-то и появился Марк.

Горацио лежал на полу, дергаясь всем телом, а Кристофер, Дэн, какой-то еще парень, имени которого Кристина не знала, и подошедший вместе с ней Марк стояли вокруг, ничего не предпринимая. На мгновение Кристине захотелось начать командовать, как в операционной – человеку плохо, а эти кретины застыли как изваяния!

Вместо этого она опустилась на колени возле Горацио, пытаясь понять, что могло вызвать приступ и как его прекратить. В нос ударил тошнотворный запах, исходящий от одежды Горацио: хорошо выдержанная смесь пота, крови и мочи. Тошнотворный? Понимание пришло мгновенно, и Кристина торопливо развязала и вытащила жгут кляпа, чтобы Горацио не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Но его организм, видимо, не желал расставаться с последними каплями жидкости – едва причина была устранена, спазмы прекратились.

Кристина проверила пульс, дыхание, зрачки – мысленно проговаривая привычные формулировки, и мысленно же продолжая: «Капельницу: физраствор, глюкоза, обезболивающее, антисептики, быстро!»

Лишь в последний момент Кристина успела удержаться и ничего не сказать, не дотронуться так, как хотелось, не выдать себя. Обморок был слишком глубоким, еще чуть-чуть, и можно будет отсчитывать баллы по шкале комы. Нужно было удержать его на грани, а для этого Горацио должны были отдать ей. Но если она подаст хоть малейший знак, насколько ей дорога его жизнь, это все испортит. Предельное равнодушие, холодная констатация фактов. Она – врач, и никто в этой комнате не определит, что она слегка эти факты утрирует.

Кристина подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с доном Винченце.

– И что с ним? – видя, что она не торопится оглашать диагноз, поинтересовался тот.  
– Кома, – с ледяным спокойствием ответила Кристина.  
Кристофер презрительно хмыкнул, тяжело вздохнул Марк.  
– Если так оставить, завтра вам некого будет показывать, – пожала плечами Кристина и встала.

Собственно, она несильно погрешила против истины: не будь ее вчерашнего визита, все могло бы быть именно так, как она сказала.

– Можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? – решился дон Винченце.  
– Попытаюсь, – кивнула Кристина, скрывая радость за озабоченностью.  
Кристофер наблюдал за всем этим, стиснув челюсти и скрестив на груди руки.  
– Он просто жалок! – процедил он сквозь зубы, едва дон Винченце ушел.

Кристина быстро оглядела Горацио: спутанные грязные волосы, опухшее окровавленное лицо с пробивающейся на выставленном вверх подбородке щетиной, грязная мятая рубашка, штаны с подсохшим пятном, запах… Да, впечатление он производил жалкое.

– Как и любой человек, доведенный до такого состояния, – согласилась Кристина. А вот кто его до такого состояния довел… – Джошуа, – ласково позвала она наблюдающего за ними из-за угла парня. – Ты мне поможешь? Нужно отнести его ко мне.

Кристофер поморщился, но Кристина была в своем праве: теперь это был ее пациент. Джошуа подошел, стараясь не приближаться к Кристоферу, ободряемый взглядом Кристины, легко поднял Горацио на руки и вышел.

**Глава 19.**

Эйфория от осознания того простого факта, что ей удалось «отбить» Горацио, привела к тому, что полдороги до флигеля Кристина всерьез раздумывала, не рискнуть ли: не приказать ли Джошуа переменить маршрут и отправиться прямиком в больницу. Но потом благоразумие взяло верх: никто не даст им уйти достаточно далеко, значит, нужно думать, как обойтись своими силами.

Кристина попыталась поддержать голову Горацио, безвольно болтающуюся в такт шагам Джошуа, но ее собственные шаги не попадали в такт, и из затеи ничего не вышло. Свисающие волосы казались серыми и тусклыми, как индикатор жизненной силы, застывший опасно близко к нулю.

Открыв дверь флигеля и быстро пройдя в дальнюю комнату, Кристина сдернула с кровати одеяло и подушку.

– Клади сюда, – сказала она Джошуа. – Осторожно.

Поморщилась, заметив, что Джошуа положил Горацио на левый бок, нахмурилась, когда тот при этом не издал ни звука. Разрезала веревку, осторожно перевернула Горацио на спину. Часто бьющаяся жилка на горле подсказывала, что он все еще жив, но отсутствие реакции на боль заставляло предполагать, что он действительно впадает в кому.

Кристина быстро прошла на кухню мимо остановившегося в дверях Джошуа. Первый порыв накричать на парня, выгнать его она успешно подавила, сама удивившись внезапно вспыхнувшему чувству собственничества: «Это мой пациент. Уйдите все, не трогайте его, оставьте нас!» Кристина понимала, что этот порыв адресован не Джошуа, а Кристоферу, который причинил Горацио боль и которому она больше не позволит к нему прикоснуться. Если бы Кристофер сейчас сунулся во флигель, он имел бы все шансы познакомиться с той самой хищницей, о которой так мечтал, вот только настроенной отнюдь не на любовные игры, а на самую жестокую и кровавую расправу с человеком, посмевшим причинить вред ее детенышам.

Кристина быстро приготовила новую порцию подслащенной минеральной воды с каплей лимонного сока и вернулась в комнату, спокойно, даже с улыбкой отвечая на вопросы Джошуа.

– Что ты делаешь?  
– «Капельницу для бедных». Он долго не ел, а капельницы с глюкозой у меня нет, поэтому я капаю ему в рот сладкую водичку.

Обмакнуть кусок чистой ткани в воду, осторожно раздвинуть губы, вложить ткань, слегка нажать, чтобы в рот скользнуло несколько капель. Снова смочить ткань…

Несложно, но слишком уж долго. Однако другого не дано, она и представить не могла, что придется оказывать такую помощь вне больницы.  
– А почему просто не налить воды в рот? – заинтересовался Джошуа, подходя поближе.  
– Если налить в рот воды, он может и захлебнуться, – покачала головой Кристина. – Сейчас вода капелька за капелькой течет по небу и попадает в гортань. Часть воды сама попадет куда нужно, а остальной мы поможем, – она сильно и мягко провела ладонью по горлу Горацио вниз-вверх-вниз, имитируя глотательное движение.  
– Здорово, – восхитился Джошуа. – А со мной так сделаешь?  
– Не получится, – с улыбкой покачала головой Кристина. – Только если ты будешь без сознания, но в таком случае ты ничего не запомнишь.  
– Эх, – огорчился Джошуа, внимательно наблюдая за процедурой. – А он тоже ничего не запомнит?  
– Нет, – рассеянно подтвердила Кристина, заставляя Горацио сглотнуть.

Ее мысли уже убежали вперед, выстраивая план действий, пытаясь выделить все первостепенное, мысленно проверить, все ли необходимое есть в наличии. Получалось, что не все. Нужно обезболивающее в ампулах, шовные материалы, фиксирующая повязка. Это первое. А еще нужна одежда – как только Горацио сможет нормально передвигаться, они не останутся тут ни единой лишней секунды.  
– Хочешь еще мне помочь? – спросила Кристина, когда в чашке практически ничего не осталось.

– Ну, – задумался Джошуа. – А что нужно сделать?  
– Сходишь в аптеку? Я напишу, что купить, – приподняла брови Кристина, быстро записывая на листке все необходимое, так, чтобы Джошуа оставалось лишь показать список. Одежду придется покупать на глаз. И объясняться с Кристофером, мол, это на всякий случай, если заложник все же выйдет из комы, мол, не голышом же его показывать. Конечно, лучше бы Кристофер про одежду ничего не знал, но это маловероятно, наверняка он сунет нос в покупки.

– Конечно, – охотно кивнул Джошуа.

Судя по тому, как он покосился на кровать, снова нести куда-то столь непритягательную ношу ему не хотелось.  
– Что, не хочешь больше к нему прикасаться? – пряча улыбку, спросила Кристина, передавая ему список и кредитку.

– Он… – Джошуа скользнул взглядом по лежащему Горацио, остановив взгляд на задранном вверх небритом подбородке и залитом кровью лице. – Он грязный, – смущенно пояснил он. – И пахнет плохо.

– Это не его вина, – спокойно и серьезно сказала Кристина. – Ему просто не дали возможности привести себя в порядок. И это мы сейчас поправим.  
– Будешь его мыть? – спросил Джошуа.  
– Да, конечно, – кивнула Кристина, разрезая на Горацио рубашку и футболку, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз больное плечо. Тем более что пропитанная потом и заскорузлой кровью одежда явно не годилась для дальнейшего употребления.

– Отнести его в ванную? – предложил Джошуа.  
– Нет, не нужно, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Сходи в магазин, – она кивнула на листок со списком и кредитку, которые Джошуа сжимал в кулаке.

Стянула одежду – и улыбка пропала. Грудная клетка Горацио выглядела не намного лучше лица, разве что крови практически не было. Вероятно, большинство ударов пришлось именно сюда, возможно, еще часть по ногам.

– Ух ты, – воскликнул сзади Джошуа. – Они дрались?

Кристина прищурилась, взглянула на кисти рук Горацио, провела между костяшками пальцев и нахмурилась. Кисти рук были совершенно не повреждены. Ему не дали шанса нанести удар. Кристина уже почти привычно утихомирила взметнувшуюся в душе ярость.

– Дрался, похоже, только один, – тихо, будто про себя проговорила она. И тут же, встрепенувшись, добавила: – Ладно, беги в магазин, пока он не закрылся. Вернешься – постучишь.

Закрывая за Джошуа дверь, Кристина встретилась взглядом с дежурившим возле дома Марком. Ее губы непроизвольно сжались, глаза прищурились, и Марк торопливо отвел взгляд, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что его дело маленькое, подневольное.

Горацио лежал все так же: без движения, запрокинув голову, раскинув руки, словно в беззащитном и безмолвном призыве к состраданию. Кристина на миг замерла в дверях. Ничего-ничего, он сильный, он справится, а она поможет, она умеет. Он еще будет своевольничать, как прежде.

Она стянула с него ботинки и носки, грязные брюки вместе с трусами отправились в угол, к рубашке и футболке. Теперь можно было нормально осмотреть его и оценить тяжесть повреждений. На лице – рваная рана на лбу, остальное цело, но слева серьезная гематома. Плечо нужно будет зафиксировать. Ребра… Кристина, разумеется, предпочла бы снимок, чем мучить и так натерпевшегося человека, но приходилось довольствоваться руками. Горацио застонал, и Кристина сочувственно вздохнула, одновременно порадовавшись: «капельница для бедных» оказалась эффективной, еще один заход чуть позже – и можно надеяться, что Горацио придет в себя, и будет возможность нормально его напоить и накормить.

Пока же Кристина прощупала живот – стонов не последовало, и она улыбнулась с облегчением – и ноги. На ногах было несколько синяков и знатный ушиб классических очертаний. «Наезд на пешехода», как по учебнику. Кость была цела, но не исключалась возможность трещин.

Таз с теплой водой, губка – и наконец-то можно было снова увидеть лицо Горацио без этой жуткой кровавой маски. Впрочем, даже чистое, это лицо не походило на то, что запомнилось Кристине с последней встречи в этой комнате. Синяк немного спал по сравнению с прошлой ночью, но его размеры все равно оставались внушительными. Да и последствия трехдневной голодовки и обезвоживания не красили. Ввалившиеся глаза, посеревшая кожа, заострившийся нос и резче выступившие скулы – все было в наличии.

Тем не менее, Кристина почти улыбалась, осторожно промокая его кожу полотенцем. «Все пройдет, – мысленно обещала она ему. – Все пройдет, все будет хорошо».

Губка двинулась дальше, осторожно пройдясь по выступающим ребрам, впалому животу, пах, ноги, осторожно перевернуть, так, чтобы не оказалась неловко подвернутой рука, чтобы разбитая сторона лица не оказалась внизу. Спина, ягодицы, ноги, снова перевернуть, поменять воду, соорудить валик из полотенец, чтобы плечи были приподняты и затылок не упирался в край таза. Аккуратно отмыть волосы, возвращая им рыжий цвет… Сколько раз Кристина проделывала эту процедуру, пожалуй, не сосчитать. Но никогда это привычное для нее занятие не приносило столько удовольствия.

Вымытые волосы были осторожно расчесаны и зачесаны назад, открывая лоб, мокрая простынь отправилась в угол комнаты к грязной одежде. Кристина слегка замешкалась, прикидывая, не подождать ли Джошуа, чтобы с его помощью наложить давящую повязку на ребра, но передумала. Конечно, теперь Горацио был вполне чистым, зато Кристине уже вовсе не хотелось позволять прикасаться к нему кому-то, кроме нее самой. Неважно, с какой целью. Тем более, что возможность наложить повязку самостоятельно у нее все же была. Кристина осторожно оседлала бедра Горацио, наклонилась к нему, закидывая его руки себе на шею и обнимая, затем медленно, с некоторым трудом, выпрямилась. Несмотря на худобу, Горацио оказался даже тяжелей, чем она себе представляла, но дело было сделано: он сидел, положив голову ей на плечо, руки были подняты, открывая доступ к ребрам. Повязку пришлось накладывать вслепую, наощупь, но в этом не было ничего сложного, все равно определять, насколько туго нужно затянуть бинт, приходилось руками, а не глазами.

Закончив с повязкой и осторожно уложив Горацио обратно, Кристина укрыла его одеялом и повторила «капельницу для бедных», с удовольствием отмечая, как уходит с его лица сероватый оттенок. Небритый подбородок по-прежнему нарушал всю картину, но Кристина колебалась, опасаясь повышенной чувствительности разбитой левой стороны. Подумав еще немного, Кристина все же решилась, поставив себе условие – до первого стона. Но Горацио никак не отреагировал на прикосновения бритвы, даже дыхание не участилось.

Едва она закончила с бритьем, вернулся Джошуа, надутый и мрачный.

– Что случилось? – забирая у него пакеты, поинтересовалась Кристина.

– Ну, – шмыгнул носом Джошуа, остановившись на пороге комнаты, и исподлобья глянув в сторону Горацио. – Кристофер говорит, что я пресмыкаюсь перед вонючим копом… – он виновато покосился на Кристину.

– А я думала, ты помогаешь мне, – невозмутимо ответила Кристина, вытирая с лица Горацио оставшуюся после бритья мыльную пену.

Плеснула на ладонь туалетной воды, осторожно провела по щекам Горацио и с иронией взглянула на Джошуа. Теперь говорить, что от Горацио плохо пахнет, было невозможно. Но Джошуа не был способен улавливать столь тонкую иронию. Его реакция была более непосредственной и детской: «А мне?». Кристине было не жалко.

– Но ведь это все для него, – возразил Джошуа, выпрямляясь и кивая на пакеты.  
– Верно, – подтвердила Кристина, откладывая в сторону пакет с одеждой и разбирая пакет с медикаментами. – А он сделал тебе что-то плохое?  
Джошуа задумчиво уставился на Горацио.  
– Нет, – наконец пожал плечами он.  
– Тогда почему бы тебе не помочь мне, когда я делаю что-то для него? – ласково спросила Кристина.

Джошуа задумался. Кристина же занялась фиксирующей повязкой для Горацио, подгоняя застежки так, чтобы он не мог шевелить рукой и тревожить больное плечо.

– А ты его купала прямо на кровати? – спросил сзади Джошуа, и Кристина, не оборачиваясь, кивнула. Снова укрыла Горацио одеялом, положив здоровую правую руку поверх него, и наконец занялась лицом.

Кристине ужасно не хотелось оставлять Горацио шрам на лице «на память». Но трое суток спустя, с плохими краями и начинающимся воспалением… Может и мамин коронный шов не спасти. Патриция в шутку называла его «лицевым», не из-за того, что его делали лишь на лице, а как противоположность обычному грубому «изнаночному» шву. «Лицевой» шов требовал много умения, внимания и времени, но зато на свежей ране давал гарантированный результат в виде отсутствия шрама.

– Наверное, больно было, – сказал позабытый Джошуа за спиной.  
– Думаю, да, – подтвердила Кристина, осторожно прощупывая края раны.

Присутствие парня начинало ее напрягать, а тут еще показалось, что ресницы Горацио дрогнули.

– Мария, наверное, уже обыскалась тебя, – сказала Кристина, оборачиваясь.  
– Ну я же тебе помогал, – возразил Джошуа. Уходить ему явно не хотелось.  
– Ты молодец, спасибо, – кивнула Кристина, мягко выпроваживая его из комнаты. – Не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя. Но теперь тебя ждут дома.  
– Ладно, – покорился Джошуа.

Возвращаясь в комнату, Кристина уже приготовилась к тому, что Горацио очнулся, но он по-прежнему лежал без движения. Пульс уже не частил, дыхание было ровным и спокойным. В принципе, если обморок плавно перейдет в сон, это тоже неплохо. На всякий случай Кристина плотно занавесила окно: яркий свет при сотрясении мозга совершенно ни к чему.

Можно было заняться лицом: смазать синяк купленным Джошуа гелем, обколоть рану обезболивающим, промыть и начинать зашивать. Совсем чисто, может, и не выйдет, но все равно стоит попробовать.

Кристина уже почти закончила, втирала в шов противовоспалительную мазь, когда Горацио резко вздрогнул всем телом и замер.

– Полежи спокойно еще минутку, – попросила Кристина. – Глаза можешь открыть, здесь только я.

Горацио обмяк, задышал ровнее, попытался приоткрыть глаза, но тут же зажмурился. Видимо, даже такой свет был сейчас для него непереносимо ярок. Кристина закрыла шов марлевым тампоном, закрепила его полосками пластыря, отставила на стол блюдце, которое она использовала вместо кюветы для инструментов, прикрыла лампу шалью.

– Так лучше?

Видимо, было лучше, поскольку Горацио открыл глаза и даже приподнял голову, ища Кристину взглядом. Она подошла, вытащила впитавшее воду с волос полотенце, заменила его подушкой и села рядом, вглядываясь в лицо Горацио.

– Пить, – попросил он, облизывая губы.

Чашка с новой порцией питья давно уже ждала его пробуждения, так что Кристине оставалось лишь взять ее и поднести к губам Горацио.

– Не торопясь, мелкими глотками, – предупреждающе произнесла Кристина, видя, что его рука потянулась к чашке.  
Горацио послушно убрал руку, сосредоточенно глотая кисло-сладкую жидкость. Напившись, расслабленно прикрыл глаза, и Кристина невольно улыбнулась: совсем другое дело. Умытый, перевязанный, в чистой сухой постели, и уже не выглядит умирающим. Ну так, пощипанный, конечно, но это уже пустяки, как говорится, дело техники.

Через несколько минут Горацио вдруг решительно открыл глаза и завозился, спуская ноги с кровати и садясь.

– Уверен, что готов прогуляться? – внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, спросила Кристина. То, что ему нужно в туалет, она понимала, но вот дойдет ли – было сомнительно.

– Уверен.

Тон был действительно самоуверенным, но вставать он почему-то не торопился, прикрываясь одеялом и явно пытаясь отыскать что-то взглядом.

– Первый раз вижу такого стеснительного пациента, – улыбнулась Кристина, поняв причину заминки. Неужели непонятно, что она его уже видела голышом и стесняться поздно?

Горацио промолчал, только отвел взгляд. Это было …странно. Как будто он не воспринимает ее как врача, перед которым не стыдно раздеться.

– Хватит, или одевать полностью? – ехидно спросила Кристина, надев на него трусы.

– Хватит для начала, – невозмутимо парировал Горацио, поднимаясь и пытаясь одновременно натянуть трусы до конца.

Кое-как получилось. Кристина поддержала его под локоть, положила его руку себе на плечо, обхватывая за пояс. Горацио же решил проявлять чудеса упрямства: не просто доковылял до ванной, но и сделал это практически самостоятельно, почти не опираясь на нее, хоть и морщась при каждом шаге. Видя такой настрой, Кристина в ванную с ним не пошла. Вошла только тогда, когда все затихло. Горацио стоял, тяжело опираясь здоровой рукой на раковину и рассматривая свое отражение. Вид у него был, прямо скажем, не из лучших.

– Замечательно сочетается с цветом твоих глаз, – пытаясь подбодрить его, пошутила Кристина, намекая на синяки. Ловко поднырнула под его руку, снова обхватывая Горацио за пояс. – Пошли-ка обратно, для первого раза уже хватит.

Силы у Горацио распределились как-то неравномерно: туда он дошел почти сам, обратно Кристина уже боялась его не довести, он почти падал при каждом шаге, неважно, опирался он на здоровую ногу или на больную. До постели он все же кое-как добрался, Кристина помогла ему удобно сесть, и он сразу закрыл глаза, натягивая одеяло повыше. Немного посидела рядом, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание, потом ушла на кухню.

Ощущение было странным: Кристина выполняла привычные действия, выхаживая больного, впервые за все время общения с Горацио почувствовав себя уверенно, не терзаясь сомнениями. Все то, что происходило до того, как Горацио попал в яму, вспоминалось как-то отдельно, как не имеющее прямого отношения к тому, что происходило сейчас. Тогда они флиртовали друг с другом, теперь их отношения были строго регламентированы шаблоном «врач-пациент». Ну или должны были быть регламентированы. На деле же Кристина постоянно ловила себя на «неположенных» ощущениях, а Горацио, едва очнувшись, начал отказываться от ее заботы, как будто она тем самым посягала на его самостоятельность.

Пока что Кристину спасало то, что программа была еще не отработана до конца: пациента следовало накормить и заняться его ногой. А дальше… Дальше почему-то все было зыбко и невесомо, страшновато и заманчиво.

Когда Кристина вернулась в комнату, обнаружилось, что Горацио уже отошел от прогулки. Значит, можно было попробовать его накормить. Кристина уже практически ожидала, что Горацио снова будет отстаивать свою самостоятельность, поэтому беспрекословно вложила ложку ему в руку при первом же слабом жесте, мысленно удивляясь: какая разница, сам или с ее помощью? Главное, ему нужно поесть.

С трудом донеся первую ложку до рта, Горацио сдался. Кристина хотела уже заверить его, что ничего такого страшного в его состоянии нет, слабость через несколько часов пройдет, и нет ничего зазорного в том, что его покормят с ложечки, но передумала. Почему-то ей показалось, что эти слова лишь способны спровоцировать новый приступ упрямства, поскольку будут приняты за снисхождение. Этим грешили многие мужчины, причем чаще всего именно те, кто в обычной жизни был наиболее самостоятелен и самодостаточен. Кристина не понимала этого бессознательного убеждения, что медсестра или врач таким образом получает некую власть над больным, но за годы практики научилась помнить об этой особенности мужского восприятия помощи.

Сейчас же, едва рука Горацио обессиленно опустилась на одеяло, Кристина сама взяла ложку и продолжила начатое. Похоже, Горацио смирился со своей слабостью, прикрыл глаза, складки между бровей разошлись, он просто открывал рот и глотал, постепенно засыпая. Через некоторое время Кристине пришлось поддерживать и приподнимать его голову, а к концу кормления – еще и ждать, пока он откроет рот. Кристина едва сдерживала улыбку – настолько Горацио напоминал сейчас больного ребенка, организм которого не может выбрать, что же ему сейчас больше необходимо: сон или еда.

Убрав тарелку, столик и лишнюю подушку из-под спины Горацио, Кристина помогла ему улечься поудобнее и занялась ногой. Густо намазать разгоняющим кровь гелем и забинтовать, чтобы весь гель не остался на постели. Закончив и с этим, Кристина наконец ощутила полное удовлетворение результатами своей работы. Пара дней покоя и нормального питания – и можно будет снова подумать о побеге.

**Глава 20.**

Дверь в ее комнату была заперта, так же как и наружная дверь флигеля, но, подумав немного, Кристина заперла и дверь, ведущую в коридор. Так безопаснее на случай, если она отвыкла от ночных дежурств и уснет, оставив Горацио беззащитным.

Сняв с лампы шаль и устроившись с книжкой в своем любимом кресле, Кристина попыталась погрузиться в чтение, но это удавалось плохо. Прошлая почти бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, а ровное дыхание Горацио убаюкивало. Через некоторое время Кристина сдалась, отложила книжку и удобнее устроилась в кресле. Навык «рваного сна» вспомнился сам собой, просто потому что она знала – рядом с ней пациент. Поэтому просыпалась каждые пятнадцать-двадцать минут, проверяла состояние Горацио и засыпала снова. Несколько раз наносила гель на постепенно уменьшающуюся опухоль на его лице. Горацио спал крепко, лишь пару раз попытался перевернуться на живот, но из этого ничего не выходило, и он, поворочавшись, успокаивался.

Разбудил Кристину еле слышный стук в наружную дверь. Выйдя из комнаты, она с удивлением обнаружила, что на улице уже рассвело. Получалось, они с Горацио проспали всю ночь. За дверью оказался Марк.

– Кристофер велел узнать, будешь ли ты сегодня с и… с Джошуа заниматься, – не зная, куда деть глаза, пробормотал он.

– Нет. Сейчас у меня есть более тяжелый пациент. Вашими заботами.

Не дожидаясь реакции на свои слова, Кристина захлопнула дверь. Неужели Крис надеялся, что она оставит Горацио без присмотра?

Снова заперев дверь, Кристина приняла контрастный душ, чтобы окончательно проснуться, сделала себе завтрак, приготовила еще питья и бульона для Горацио и уже направлялась в комнату, когда услышала странный звук, заставивший ускорить шаг. Оказавшись в комнате, она чуть не выронила чашку, затем торопливо поставила ее на стол и кинулась к кровати. Почему Горацио не кричал – было непонятно, кошмар явно начался не только что, его лицо было мокрым от пота, но он лишь хрипел и бился, будто в невидимых путах.

– Горацио, открой глаза, – позвала Кристина, пытаясь его удержать. – Я здесь. Слышишь меня? Открой глаза, и все кончится, – повторяла она раз за разом. – Проснись. Открой глаза. Я здесь. Слышишь меня? Просто открой глаза, и все кончится…

Горацио наконец резко вскинулся, со всхлипом втягивая в себя воздух и оглядываясь вокруг расширенными от ужаса глазами.

– Тише, тише, – успокаивала его Кристина, укладывая обратно. – Все хорошо. Это сон. Просто страшный сон.

Горацио закрыл глаза ладонью, потом ею провел по лицу, вытирая выступившую над верхней губой испарину. Кристина ласково гладила его по голове, по плечам, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию обнять. Дрожь в его теле постепенно утихала, но Кристине было больно от отголоска ужаса, все еще стоявшего в его глазах.

– Все хорошо. Ты не в яме. Больше ты туда не попадешь, – пообещала она, и Горацио вздрогнул, но тут же снова расслабился от ласковых касаний.

Кристина чувствовала, что вот-вот перейдет какую-то границу, которую переходить не стоит, но остановиться не могла. Отчаяние и ужас, только что пережитые Горацио, всколыхнули в ней воспоминания о собственном бессилии и страхе за него. Желание успокоить, утешить, приласкать становилось просто неконтролируемым, и Кристина никак не могла убрать руки, нежно поглаживающие его по лицу, по груди, по плечам, по волосам…

– Почему тебе разрешили меня забрать? – неожиданно спросил Горацио, приподнимаясь повыше.

– Я солгала, – спокойно ответила Кристина. – Сказала, что ты впал в кому и не выживешь, если не оказать тебе помощь.  
– И тебе поверили? – прищурился Горацио.  
– Не все, – дернула уголком рта Кристина. – Кристофер выставил караул. Значит, что-то подозревает. Но если ты не будешь при свидетелях вставать с кровати, никто ничего не докажет. А еще лучше – не открывай глаза, если мы в комнате не одни.

Горацио нахмурился. Кристина наконец нашла в себе силы оторваться от него, снова закрыла на ключ ведущую в коридор дверь, глянула на часы. Раннее утро, Горацио не помешало бы поспать еще несколько часов, но сейчас, растревожив все свои болячки, он вряд ли заснет.

– Что это? – с подозрением спросил Горацио, перехватывая руку Кристины за запястье, как будто она могла силой затолкать капсулы ему в рот. – Я не буду пить снотворное.

– Это обезболивающее, – мягко пояснила Кристина. – Иначе ты не сможешь заснуть из-за боли.  
– Я не хочу спать, – упрямо вздернул брови Горацио.

Она опустила глаза. Боится повторения кошмара. Это естественно и понятно, но он что, совсем ей не доверяет? Не верит в ее способность защитить? Впрочем, стоит ли его винить за это? Не она ли его подставила, пусть и невольно?

– Прости, пожалуйста, – тихо сказала Кристина. – Я не должна была допустить… Но я не думала, что Кристофер сотворит такое с тобой. То есть, я знаю, он способен и на большее, – торопливо поправилась она. – Но я не думала, что тебе что-то угрожает. Просто…

Она запнулась. Как это можно объяснить? Она сама не понимает, почему Крис решил, что имеет право на такое. Ревность? Какая-то она чрезмерная, эта ревность, да и безосновательная, по большому счету – разве Кристина что-то ему обещала? Разве Горацио давал повод для ревности? Конечно, если бы Крис видел их посиделки или слышал разговоры, тогда другое дело, но сейчас-то он взбесился вообще на пустом месте.

– Понимаешь, Крис вбил себе в голову, что я для тебя – не врач и не тюремщик, а женщина… Он просто ревнует на пустом месте, понапрасну, и ты пострадал ни за что…

– Кристина, – перебил ее молчавший до сих пор Горацио. – Не вини себя, он прав…

Она захлебнулась воздухом и умолкла. Крис …прав? В смысле, она для Горацио – не врач и не тюремщик, а женщина? Похоже. То-то он стеснялся до туалета голым дойти. Но…

В следующую секунду мысли просто испарились, потому что Горацио наклонился, снова придержав ее руку, и взял таблетки с ее ладони прямо губами.

– Запей, – протянула ему чашку Кристина, отчаянно хватаясь за привычные действия. Почему-то такое признание оказалось слишком откровенным для нее. Всего несколько дней назад они собирались устроить свидание, флиртуя друг с другом, но все это происходило как-то понарошку, оставляя возможность в любой момент отступить и свести все просто к приятному времяпрепровождению двух людей или вообще к попыткам манипуляции. А сейчас… У нее было ощущение, что Горацио заявил о серьезности своих намерений, отбросив эту возможность. Но как же… Его долг, его семья, и она… Она врач, она лечить его должна, сейчас не время…

– Это не имеет значения, – сказала Кристина, чуть приметно краснея и отводя глаза. – Ты для меня лишь пациент.

«По крайней мере, сейчас, – добавила она мысленно. – Ты выздоровеешь, мы выберемся отсюда, и тогда, если тебе все еще захочется… иметь дело с преступницей… Сейчас ты об этом благополучно забыл, но потом вспомнишь, я уверена…»

– Почему-то мне кажется, что это неправда, – тихо проговорил Горацио, нежно касаясь ее щеки. Кристина сделала над собой героическое усилие, чтобы не прижаться к его ладони, отдаваясь во власть этого внезапно обретшего прежние бархатистые нотки голоса.

Но Горацио не ограничился этим прикосновением, потянулся, чуть приподнимая ее подбородок, осторожно поцеловал и откинулся обратно на подушки.

Кристина молчала, опустив глаза и поглаживая кисть его руки. Его губы были такими нежными, со сладковатым привкусом недавнего питья. Интересно, могут ли быть такими же нежными эти длинные чуткие пальцы? Жаль, что этого ей не узнать: сейчас он слишком слаб, а когда окрепнет, они сбегут отсюда и там, во внешнем мире, все изменится. Как жаль…

Поцелуи Кристофера больше напоминали укусы, всегда были жесткими, агрессивными. Питер не признавал поцелуев вообще: это было «детское слюнявое лизание», по его мнению.

Не случится же ничего страшного, если она разочек поцелует Горацио? В общем-то, это даже полезно…

Кристина подняла глаза, пытаясь определить, хочет ли сам Горацио продолжения. Он улыбнулся, ласково, ободряюще – такой его улыбки она еще не видела.

Будь что будет. Кристина наклонилась, осторожно коснулась его губ – и не смогла оторваться, разрешив себе лишь один поцелуй, но то и дело обнаруживая, что еще осталась масса неопробованных ощущений. Рука Горацио давно уже уютно устроилась на ее затылке, он ненавязчиво вел в этой игре, впрочем, не возражая, когда ей немедленно хотелось повторить то, что он только что сделал.

Они с трудом оторвались друг от друга. Кристина еще не пришла в себя от такого количества новых ощущений, когда Горацио протянул руку и попытался расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу ее блузки. Его пальцы ужасно тряслись, а петли на ее одежде были тугими. Кристина перехватила его руку, едва он справился с первой пуговицей. Непередаваемый вздох разочарования, вырвавшийся у Горацио, то, как он разом поник, – все это неожиданно полностью перевернуло чувства Кристины. Только что она была готова строгим врачебным тоном поставить его на место, а теперь… Теперь она сама медленно расстегивала пуговицу за пуговицей, мысленно удивляясь тому, что делает. Почему-то все доводы, и «за», и «против», вдруг оказались глупыми и по большому счету никому не нужными.

Уже расстегнув блузку, Кристина вдруг остановилась. Сейчас он увидит отметины от пуль, пересекающие ее грудь. А у него ножевой шрам на боку, и что? Тем не менее, Кристина не могла избавиться от смущения. Горацио, заметив ее замешательство, сел, оказавшись вдруг совсем вплотную, и осторожно потянул полу блузки, спуская ее с Кристининого плеча. Она позволила блузе соскользнуть, но тут же прикрыла грудь наискось правой рукой. Горацио, если и удивился этому странному жесту, ничего говорить не стал, полуобнял, расстегивая бюстгальтер и спуская его лямочки с плеч Кристины. Она не опустила руку, но позволила осторожно вытащить из-под нее ставшую лишней деталь одежды.

Горацио медленно провел рукой по ее плечу, по безвольно лежащей на колене левой руке, отвел волосы с шеи и притянул Кристину поближе, не пытаясь даже дотронуться до закрывающей отметины руки. Кристина невольно запрокинула голову, впитывая поцелуи, ее слегка потряхивало, словно от холода. Поцелуи спустились с шеи на ключицу, пробежались по пальчикам лежащей на ней руки, а затем Горацио осторожно поддел ее ладонь носом, словно прося дозволения. Кристина немного расслабила руку, и новый поцелуй пришелся в ладонь, а следующий – прямо в ямку отметины под ключицей. Кристина невольно вздрогнула, и Горацио замер.

– Тебе неприятно? – спросил он, слегка отстранившись и вглядываясь в глаза Кристины.

Она лишь покачала головой, прикусив губу. Неприятно не было, было странно и ново, как будто время повернуло вспять, и ей снова предстояла первая брачная ночь. По крайней мере, действия Горацио и ощущения от этих действий были совершенно неизведанными, заставляли ее замирать и задыхаться.

Горацио улыбнулся и вновь склонился к уже открытой пулевой отметине, осторожно захватывая губами выпуклые края и щекоча языком ямку. Кристина прерывисто вздохнула – и опустила руку. Горацио на мгновение замер, отстранившись, разглядывая потемневшими от нахлынувших чувств глазами еще три таких же отметины, спускающихся ниже. Когда он вновь притянул Кристину к себе, ей показалось, что его поцелуи и осторожные ласкающие поглаживания стали еще нежнее, хотя вряд ли это было возможно. Но так казалось.

Кристина вышла наконец из ступора и начала отвечать, целуя и лаская его плечи, спину, лицо. Затем Горацио провел рукой по ее бедру, и Кристина внимательно взглянула ему в глаза, будто спрашивая, чувствует ли он в себе достаточно сил для этого. Самоуверенности в его взгляде хватило бы на нескольких здоровых мужчин.

Кристина разделась и снова присела на край кровати, отвернув край одеяла и проводя рукой по животу откинувшегося на подушки Горацио. Он попытался подвинуться, предлагая Кристине лечь рядом, но она остановила его, покачав головой. Вряд ли он согласен на абсолютную пассивность, а чтобы иметь возможность действовать правой рукой, ему придется лечь на больной бок. Тогда Горацио снова сел, осторожно проводя рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра, но Кристина перехватила его руку, а затем мягко опрокинула назад на подушки, скользнула ладонями по животу и дальше, подцепив и стягивая с него трусы. Объяснять Горацио, что эти полчаса поцелуев и взаимных ласк – это ровно на полчаса больше, чем она получала обычно от мужа в качестве прелюдии, и более чем достаточно для нее, Кристине не хотелось.

Но еще большей неожиданностью, чем эти ласки, оказалось для нее нескрываемое возбуждение самого Горацио. Кристина не поверила своим глазам, увидев полностью вставший член – ведь она, по ее представлениям, еще ничего для этого не сделала! В некотором замешательстве она погладила член, наслаждаясь его крепостью под рукой, приласкала яички, будучи не в силах мгновенно переключиться с привычного порядка действий. Впрочем, Горацио, очевидно, отнюдь не возражал против подобной ласки. Тем не менее, Кристина вскоре спохватилась – у ее мужа такая степень готовности означала очень скорый оргазм, так что, вероятно, на собственное удовольствие времени могло и не остаться, а ей вдруг неожиданно остро захотелось удовольствия именно для себя. Пусть это эгоистично, но ведь Горацио ей не муж, она ничем не обязана ему по закону. Неужели она не имеет права хоть сейчас изменить привычный порядок вещей?

Горацио, по счастью, даже не догадывался о ее мыслях, отдавшись ласкающей руке и растворившись в ощущениях. Мысль о предохранении мелькнула у обоих, но лишь мимолетно: у жившей в одиночестве и не собиравшейся искать партнера Кристины ничего не было, а у Горацио все личные вещи забрали еще в самом начале. Отказывать себе в удовольствии на этом основании они не стали – слишком сильным было желание и какое-то подспудное ощущение «последней ночи», спровоцировавшее обоих, но обоими же старательно вытесняемое.

Кристина осторожно села верхом и склонилась к его лицу, стараясь не прижиматься к больным ребрам. Горацио ответил на поцелуй, обнимая ее свободной рукой и выгибаясь навстречу в мучительном нетерпении, Кристина чуть подалась назад, раскрываясь и позволяя проникнуть внутрь показавшемуся ей невероятно большим члену. Она замерла, впитывая новое для себя ощущение наполненности, дрожью отдавшееся во всем теле. По сути, это был практически максимум испытываемого ею ранее удовольствия. Горацио снова нетерпеливо шевельнулся, и Кристина начала медленно двигаться. Впрочем, ее собственные ощущения не позволили ей сдерживаться долго. Горацио мог лишь закрыть глаза и вцепиться в одеяло свободной рукой, чтобы не разрушить это безумие яростного и стремительного танца наслаждения, излившись раньше времени. А Кристина уже не осознавала себя, не слышала и не видела ничего вокруг, полностью поглощенная сперва расходящимся по телу жаром, а затем – неожиданно скрутившим тело сладким спазмом удовольствия. Впервые в жизни из ее горла сам собой вырвался звучный выдох, разом возносящийся от альта к дисканту. Она и его не услышала, зато услышал Горацио, одновременно почувствовав жаркую круговую волну вокруг члена, которая, казалось, просто высосала досуха, уже не интересуясь его соизволением.

Кристина обессиленно распласталась сверху, лишь волею случая уронив голову на здоровое плечо Горацио, которому еще хватило сил коснуться губами ее мокрого виска, прежде чем отключиться.

Кристина пришла в себя не сразу, а придя – испугалась того, что натворила. Горацио был совершенно мокрый и то ли очень крепко спал, то ли был без сознания. Он никак не отреагировал ни на движение Кристины, ни на ее осторожный поцелуй в щеку.

Она сползла вбок, стараясь не задеть его больных мест, встала и замерла, покачиваясь на дрожащих ногах. Тело не желало расставаться с тягучей истомой удовольствия, что бы ни думала об этом его хозяйка.

Кристина быстро приняла душ, поражаясь всплескам удовольствия, то и дело возникающим от простых прикосновений, оделась и вернулась в комнату, снова прихватив с собой таз, губку и полотенца. Все бинты на Горацио, разумеется, были мокрыми насквозь и требовали замены, как и простынь.

Горацио, не просыпаясь, слегка выгибался под ее руками и только что не урчал от удовольствия, пока она его мыла. И посадить его, чтобы заново перебинтовать грудную клетку, в этот раз оказалось гораздо легче, он сам обнял ее за шею и устроил голову на плече. Закончив, Кристина осторожно уложила его обратно, придержав голову, снова надела фиксирующую повязку, перебинтовала ногу, заменила простынь, укрыла его одеялом и вдруг замерла, опустив руки.

Вспомнилось, как Горацио называл имя другой женщины во сне. Нет, сейчас он этого не делал, но… Она ведь осознавала, что он не совсем вменяем. Для него после ужаса ямы существует лишь здесь и сейчас, а она просто воспользовалась его состоянием, тем, что именно она сейчас рядом. Можно сказать, соблазнила… Память бурно возмутилась такой постановкой вопроса, окатывая ее волной воспоминаний, из которых явно следовало, что еще неизвестно, кто кого соблазнил. Но Кристина уже застряла в ощущении неправильности собственного поступка. Чем больше одна часть ее существа расписывала все прелести пережитого, тем больше другая настаивала на том, что она не имела права, пользуясь состоянием Горацио, отбирать его у той, другой женщины.

«Неужели тебе хочется увидеть, как он стыдится своей измены?» – подпустила иезуитскую шпильку эта вторая часть.

«Что же делать? – растерянно спросила сама себя Кристина. – Делать вид, что ничего не было? Это глупо…»

«Это было, так было нужно, но больше это не повторится, – ответила себе она. – По крайней мере, пока я не буду уверена, что выбор сделан не под давлением обстоятельств, а осознанно».

В рамках борьбы с пытающимся пустить корни ощущением «мой», Кристина надела на Горацио трусы и футболку, не удержавшись, впрочем, от того, чтобы немного приласкать его мимоходом.

Убрав мокрую простынь и бинты, Кристина предприняла еще одну попытку почитать, но из этого снова ничего не вышло. Теперь ее отвлекала не сонливость, а яркие воспоминания, невольно заставляющие спорить с самой собой. Он желал ее. Желал! Сильнее, чем муж. О ее собственных ощущениях и говорить нечего, это просто несопоставимо. Разве это не значит, что они просто созданы друг для друга, если им так хорошо вместе? Конечно, жизнь состоит не только из постели, в конце концов, она родила троих детей, как теперь выясняется, ни разу не испытав оргазма. Но… Разве между ними было только это? Если рассматривать их флирт и секс по отдельности, то это ровным счетом ничего не значит. А вот если вместе…

В то же время Кристина понимала, что совершенно не представляет, как отнесется к произошедшему Горацио, особенно если ему напомнить о существовании внешнего мира и его обязательств в нем. Что для него значит эта ночь? Что перевесит?

Она оставила в покое книгу и села на край кровати, поглаживая руку и волосы Горацио, любуясь на его спокойное лицо. Если бы они встретились не так, не в этом флигеле, из которого он не мог выйти, если бы не было необходимости с ней общаться, стал бы он? Вряд ли. Стоит вспомнить, как ему поначалу приходилось ломать себя, чтобы продолжать разговор. Тогда что это, стокгольмский синдром? Каждый выживает, как может? Ему требовалась разрядка после пережитого, какой-то противовес тому ужасу, что ждал за закрытыми веками, и Горацио нашел этот противовес в сексе. Возможно, ему вообще было неважно, кто рядом с ним, возможно, эта чуткость, эта нежность – его обычное поведение, и он такой со всеми женщинами. Если так, повезло же той, которую он любит…

Кристина не замечала, что начинает противоречить своим собственным недавним вполне здравым рассуждениям. Сидела и уговаривала себя, что такой мужчина, как Горацио, никак не может полюбить такую, как она, а следовательно, незачем питать иллюзии и строить воздушные замки.

Что было – то было, это останется для нее одним из самых счастливых воспоминаний, а дальше все пойдет по плану: Горацио должен набраться сил, потом они сбегут, и каждый будет жить своей собственной жизнью.

**Глава 21.**

В своих расчетах и планах Кристина совершенно сбросила со счетов Кристофера Менга. Это было объяснимо: ведь она решила сама для себя, что у них с Крисом никогда и ничего не будет, что, сбежав из этого дома, она уедет туда, где Крис ее не найдет, и их пути разойдутся навсегда. Побег должен был состояться на днях, как только Горацио достаточно окрепнет, а до того времени Кристина собиралась придерживаться версии о коме. Судя по выставленному у флигеля караулу, Кристофер ей не поверил, но что он мог доказать?

После утреннего визита Марка Кристина считала, что их оставят в покое, пока она не объявит о том, что Горацио очнулся. Все ее мысли были заняты тем, как общаться с Горацио после того, как он проснется, что можно ему сказать, а что лучше не говорить, как объяснить свое решение, не навешивая на него вину за невольную измену. Время шло, а ответа у нее все не было, поэтому и то, что Горацио все не просыпался, радовало.

Стук в дверь раздался после обеда, незадолго до времени, когда обычно проходили сеансы.

– В чем дело? – удивилась Кристина, увидев за дверью Кристофера.

Он демонстративно взглянул на часы, пожал плечами:

– Ты же знаешь, босс приказал возобновить сеансы.

Кристина прищурилась, склонив голову к плечу. Маску и повязку для Горацио Кристофер держал в руках, но Кристина готова была поклясться, что он уверен: сеанса не будет. Тогда его визит мог иметь своей целью только провокацию.

– Ты же знаешь, что заложник болен. Ты ведь сам, надо полагать, приложил к этому руку.

– Предлагаешь нарушить приказ босса?

– Предлагаю провести сеанс без заложника.

– Это чушь! – фыркнул Кристофер. – Так дела не делаются.

– Я не знаю, как делаются такие дела, но тебе стоило подумать об этом раньше.

– Слушай, – понизив тон и почему-то оглянувшись, сказал Кристофер. – Чего ты как мегера? Может, впустишь? Поговорить надо. По старой дружбе, – добавил он, видя, что Кристина не собирается уступать.

Она вздернула бровь, услышав о дружбе, тем более старой, но, помедлив, все же впустила. Не хотелось начинать открытую вражду с Кристофером.

– Значит, мы с тобой друзья? – уточнила Кристина, когда Крис уселся за стол на кухне. Встала напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Предлагать даже формальное угощение она не собиралась.

– А кто же? – откидываясь на спинку стула, переспросил Кристофер.

– Мне казалось, некоторое время назад ты претендовал на нечто большее, – пожала плечами Кристина.

– О, если ты переменила свое мнение…

– Нет, не переменила. Меня интересует, почему его переменил ты.

– Ну, поскольку ты запала на залетного копа, я решил, что мне больше ничего не светит, – прищурился Кристофер. – Но рассчитывал остаться друзьями.

– Разумно, – кивнула Кристина. – Вот только я тебя не понимаю. Это я его пригласила?

– Слушай, не финти, – подался вперед Кристофер. – Я же слышал, как ты с ним смеялась. Не забывай, я тебя не первый день знаю. И могу точно сказать: ты была счастлива по уши.

Кристина прикусила губу, отводя взгляд. Господи, как все просто, оказывается… Интересно, Горацио тоже все понял еще тогда?

– Так что заканчивай геройствовать, – увещевательно добавил Кристофер. – Без него сеанс не состоится, а обмен в его интересах.

– Он не может присутствовать на сеансе, – качнула головой Кристина, никак не комментируя его предыдущие слова.

– Я хочу в этом лично убедиться, – неожиданно сказал Кристофер, поднимаясь.

Такого подвоха Кристина не ожидала и успела догнать Криса только возле самой комнаты, когда он уже распахнул незапертую дверь, сумела оттолкнуть его и перегородить проход в комнату.

– Убедился? – тихо и зло спросила она. Краем глаза она успела зафиксировать, что Горацио по-прежнему спит, и даже правая рука, ранее закинутая за голову, лежит на животе, создавая полную картину обычного больного в коме. Теперь, даже если Горацио сейчас проснется, можно будет сделать вид, что он вот только сию минуту вышел из комы.

– Убедился, – неожиданно ухмыльнулся Кристофер. – Убедился, что ты готова его защищать и дальше. Что ты в нем нашла, а? Он же размазня, слабак. Он плевка твоего не стоит.

– Что я в нем нашла? – подняла брови Кристина. Ее голос слегка зазвенел: – Я тебе расскажу. Рваную рану на голове, вывих плеча, ушиб голени, переломы ребер. Сотрясение мозга и обезвоживание. И все это ты сделал из-за того, что он сказал мне что-то смешное?

– Он попытался бежать и сопротивлялся…

– Не лги, – оборвала Кристина. – Ты забыл, что я врач? Следов сопротивления нет. А бежать из плена – это так противоестественно, не правда ли? Ты же никогда бы так не поступил…

– Он трус, – резко сказал Кристофер, выходя из себя из-за того, что Кристина начала их сравнивать. – Прятаться за твою спину – недостойно мужчины. Он не понимает, что с тобой сделают, если раскусят твою ложь? Я видел, как связаны его руки, тебя могли поймать еще тогда, когда ты решила вспомнить прошлое и полезла в яму, – у Кристины на миг перехватило дыхание. Заметил. Кристофер заметил и знает. Но никому не сказал, потому что надеется еще получить ее для себя. А это означает, что он собирается как-то избавиться от Горацио. И что-то ей не верится в вариант с обменом… – Я знаю, что тебе неважно, что будет с тобой, – продолжал тем временем Кристофер. – Жизнь пациента всегда была для тебя превыше всего. Я помню, как ты вот так же преграждала дорогу танкам, неподвижно стоя посреди дороги, и что до тебя оставалось меньше метра, когда танки все же остановились. Я помню твое белое лицо и крики твоих детей, когда ты вышла и встала перед расстрельным строем, потому что он состоял из твоих пациентов…

Кристина снова задохнулась и побледнела. Крис …был там? Видел? Что еще он знает об этом? Прошлое внезапно обрушилось холодком вдоль позвоночника. А если… Если об этом узнает Горацио? Правильный и честный Горацио Кейн? Будет ли он сочувствовать женщине, способной на самоубийственное безумство, которое вываляло ее в такой грязи… Впрочем… Никто ведь не знает о том, что происходило на самом деле. Преждевременные роды скрыли их причину – по крайней мере, Кристина очень на это надеялась. Но сама она сейчас вспомнила все, и это лишь укрепило ее в мысли, что такая, как она – не пара такому, как Горацио.

– Кристина, пойми, – зло сказал Кристофер после паузы. – Он – ничтожество, он просто не достоин твоего самопожертвования, ты защищаешь жалкого труса, спрятавшегося за женскую юбку!

– А ты связал его, прежде чем избить, именно потому, что он жалкий трус и ничтожество? – негромко спросила Кристина, заставив Кристофера мгновенно умолкнуть. – Или как раз наоборот, побоялся, что он сможет ответить тебе достойно?

– Это он тебе сказал? – быстро спросил Кристофер.

– Я не думаю, что он вообще это вспомнит, – тон Кристины был просто убийственно-ледяным. – При таких травмах частичная потеря памяти, особенно о последних событиях, весьма характерное явление. А мне достаточно было увидеть его руки.

– Он не должен был… – сорвался Кристофер.

– Не должен был чего? – презрительно переспросила Кристина. Да, Горацио не стоило флиртовать с ней, но не требовалось так избивать его, чтобы прекратить это, можно было просто рассказать, какая на самом деле Кристина Маршалл и что было в ее жизни. Она-то рассказала очень немногое.

– До сеанса десять минут, – прервал молчание Кристофер.

– Этот человек болен и покинет эту комнату только тогда, когда я разрешу это, как врач, – раздельно, четко произнося каждое слово, ответила Кристина.

– Как врач? – неожиданно с ехидством переспросил Кристофер. – С пациентами ты никогда не спала, это было самым свято соблюдаемым правилом, – издевательским тоном продолжил он. – А с ним ты провела всю ночь взаперти и что-то не выглядишь невыспавшейся.

Мимолетно мелькнула мысль, откуда Крис это знает, но тут же пришло понимание: она не зажигала свет у себя в комнате, и тот, кто дежурил, доложил об этом. Удивительный случай правильного вывода из абсолютно неверной посылки.

– Это не твое дело, – тихо, но с отчетливой угрозой проговорила Кристина.

– Не мое? – хрипло переспросил Кристофер.

В следующий момент он толкнул ее в комнату, одновременно пытаясь заломить руку за спину. Из захвата Кристина вывернулась, но споткнулась о кресло. Она отвлеклась лишь на мгновение, но этого хватило: Кристофер повалил ее на стол, прижав сверху своим весом и придавив горло локтем.

– Ну же, – сладострастно выдохнул он. – Покажи когти, киска. Это с такими слюнтяями, как твой муженек или этот поганый коп, ты мурлычешь, как домашняя кошка. А я тебя знаю. Я знаю, что в тебе живет тигрица, – Кристофер убрал локоть с горла Кристины, продолжая другой рукой удерживать ее заведенные за голову руки прижатыми к столу, и впился губами в ее рот, заставив рвануться.

Грубый агрессивный поцелуй был особенно неприятен сейчас, после всей той нежности, которую она ощутила утром и хотела оставить в памяти. Кристина пыталась вырваться, но позиция была уж больно неудобной. Ее окатило жаром от ужаса: Крис способен изнасиловать ее прямо здесь, она не сдержит крика, Горацио проснется и обязательно попытается вмешаться, выдавая их обоих с головой.

– Да, – довольно продолжал Кристофер, оторвавшись от ее губ. – Я тебя знаю. И я помню тот день на площади, я был там, – Кристина замотала головой, особенно яростно пытаясь вырваться. Нет, нет, не слушать его. Он хочет лишить ее моральных сил, хочет бескровной победы. – Я видел, как та очередь из автомата скосила тебя и дочерей. Им хватило и по одной пуле… – Кристофер ухватил Кристину за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Кристина же его не видела. Она снова видела широко открытые мертвые глаза Кэтти и Джинни. Красную точку на лбу Джинни. Струйку крови из уголка рта Кэтти… – Я видел, как наступил на мину побежавший к вам, не разбирая дороги, Дамир. Его отбросило прямо на Питера. Помнишь, как ты лежала, истекая кровью, и смотрела, как умирает твой муж? – Кристина издала странный звук, что-то среднее между всхлипом и стоном. Та боль, которую сейчас ей причиняли воспоминания, слилась с болью, которую испытал Горацио, находясь в яме. Сейчас, вспоминая свой недавний выбор: убить Криса или не показывать своих чувств – она могла лишь удивиться сама себе. Что тут рассуждать? Убить. Убить мерзкую тварь. Без него на земле станет чище.

Кристофер лишь на мгновение отпустил ее руки, обманутый мнимой слабостью. Он рванул блузку, выдирая пуговицы с мясом, то ли желая еще больше деморализовать, зная о том, как она стесняется своих пулевых отметин, то ли наоборот, вынудить снова начать сопротивляться. Но Кристину не нужно было больше дразнить. Она уже полностью потеряла самоконтроль, готовая убить голыми руками. На столе по-прежнему стояло блюдце с пустым шприцом из-под обезболивающего. Этот-то шприц Кристина, коротко размахнувшись, и всадила в шею Кристофера, заставив его замереть в неудобной позе.

– Шприц пустой, – сказал Кристофер, но с места двинуться не решился.

– Верно, – откликнулась Кристина, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию нажать на поршень. Еще секунду назад она сделала бы это, не раздумывая, но с кровати донесся шорох, волшебным образом вернувший ей рассудок. Стать убийцей на глазах Горацио ей не хотелось. Ситуация была в ее руках и теперь нужно было просто выставить Криса из комнаты. – Пузырек воздуха убьет тебя вернее, чем самый сильный яд, – продолжила Кристина. – Но ты можешь рискнуть и проверить, попала ли я в вену.

– Нет, я верю, – моментально откликнулся Кристофер, и лицо Кристины исказилось кривой усмешкой: столько в его голосе было нескрываемого страха.

– Убирайся, – сказала Кристина, выдергивая шприц и отталкивая Кристофера от себя. – Увижу тебя еще раз в этой комнате, целиться буду не в вену, а в глаз, – предупредила она, стоя над сидящим на полу Кристофером и сжимая в кулаке шприц.

Ярость находилась под надежным прессом воли, но была готова вырваться наружу при первом неосторожном движении Кристофера. И он это почувствовал.

– Я приду за ним завтра и не один, – тем не менее, пригрозил Кристофер, поднимаясь.

– Ты только что утверждал, что знаешь меня, – без выражения сказала Кристина. – Приходи, как только подготовишь обмен, но не раньше.

Сейчас она чувствовала себя способной порвать на части всех: Кристофера, Дэна, Марка… Да хоть дона Винченце, если сунется!

Кристофер кивнул, но метнул оценивающий взгляд на Кристину, комнату, кровать… Он отступил, Кристина последовала за ним, закрыла дверь и повернула ключ в замке. Привалилась к двери. Ярость уходила и на ее место приходило отчаяние. Она победила случайно. А завтра… Завтра они придут втроем, двое удержат ее, Кристофер – о, он не откажет себе в удовольствии лично проделать это – легко докажет, что Горацио не в коме, например, стукнув по больному плечу. Горацио не сможет совсем никак не отреагировать, и его заберут. Его уведут, убьют, и она ничего, совершенно ничего не сможет сделать. Как тогда. Как на той проклятой площади…

Может, это проклятие? Кто ее проклял и за что? Это невыносимо. Все, все, кого она любит, умирают. Мама с папой, Питер, дети… Теперь вот очередь Горацио. Значит ли это, что она его тоже любит? Да, наверное. Но это больше не имеет никакого значения, потому что она никак не сможет его защитить…

Кристина поняла, что лежит, свернувшись комочком возле запертой двери, и тихо, отчаянно плачет, лишь тогда, когда почувствовала прикосновение. Вскинулась, готовая защищаться от неведомо как проникшего врага, от резкого движения в глазах потемнело – и она упала, чуть не теряя сознание. Ее подхватили, обняли, и Кристина, по запаху, на ощупь опознав Горацио, обессиленно прильнула к его груди, закрывая лицо рукой. Другой рукой она обхватила его, судорожно цепляясь за футболку на спине, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Слезы текли сами собой, не принося облегчения, но и не останавливаясь.

Горацио обнимал все крепче, прижался щекой к волосам, покачивался, баюкая, и Кристина растворилась в этом давно позабытом ощущении защищенности. И мысли неожиданно для нее свернули на новую колею. Ощущения не могли лгать. Горацио принимал ее. Всю, какая есть. И любая деталь ее биографии, будь то изнасилование в Кахкае или теперешнее соучастие в преступлении, заставит его искать компромисс с собственной совестью, но не заставит отказаться от нее. И, вполне вероятно, она сможет предложить ему такую совместную жизнь, которая перевесит все возможные колебания. Он невероятно сильный. Даже сейчас физическая слабость совершенно не мешает ему создавать вокруг себя эту ауру. Рядом с таким человеком действительно чувствуешь себя как за каменной стеной. Но многих отпугивает такая сила, потому что она требует к себе уважения. А Кристине это очень-очень нужно, уважать мужа…

Она почти спала, рассеянно созерцая картины возможной жизни с сильным, но нежным и ласковым супругом. Картины получались радужные, практически сказочные, но сейчас, когда их тела так тесно прижимались друг к другу, до ощущения, что две нашедшие друг друга половинки вот-вот сольются в одно целое, картины казались яркими и очень реалистичными.

Вот только… Мелькнувшая среди облака разноцветных бабочек-фантазий черная бабочка мгновенно приковала к себе внимание. Это все может стать правдой, только если Горацио сделал свой выбор свободно и честно. А сейчас это не так. Или…

Кристина легонько отстранилась, заглядывая в лицо Горацио. Он осторожно провел ладонью по ее щеке, будто стирая несуществующую слезинку, поправил полы блузки. Кристина, вспомнив, в каком она виде, попыталась застегнуть ее или хотя бы запахнуться, но, разумеется, ничего не вышло. Впрочем, она же решила, что не будет стыдиться своего прошлого перед ним. Горацио нежно коснулся одной из отметин, его глаза вновь потемнели, как вчера.

– Как же ты выжила, – чуть слышно пробормотал он.

– Я умерла, – тихо и очень спокойно откликнулась Кристина. Это была правда, именно так ей и чувствовалось. Кристина О'Нил, выпускница Оксфорда, жена Питера Маршалла, мать троих детей и заведующая госпиталя в Кампонгчнанге, умерла на ярмарочной площади в Пномпене вместе со своей семьей. А вот кто выжил – это предстояло выяснить.

– Неправда, – покачал головой Горацио.

– Я не знала, зачем жить, – объяснила Кристина. – Я больше не могла любить, не могла лечить…

– Ты все сможешь, – ласково сказал Горацио, пытаясь притянуть ее к себе и поцеловать.

Конечно, она сможет, но не так. Ту же ошибку, что в восемнадцать лет, она не повторит. Прежде чем ответить «да», в этот раз она убедится, что любят именно ее, а не что-то придуманное, не свой мираж, который растает при столкновении с реальным миром.

– Нет, – сказала Кристина, противясь его рукам. – Ты не должен этого делать. Вчера это было нужно, ты должен был почувствовать вкус жизни снова… И я тоже, – призналась Кристина, на мгновение прикрывая глаза и воскрешая в памяти это утро. Если быть совсем точной, для нее слово «снова» было лишним. Горацио опять попытался привлечь ее к себе, но Кристина удержала его руку. – Но это все, – она обвела взглядом комнату и остановилась на его лице, – это все скоро кончится, это будет для тебя лишь сном, страшным сном.

Кристина погладила его волосы, легонько коснулась повязки, закрывающей шов на лбу. Если бы можно было еще хоть разок…

– У тебя стокгольмский синдром. Не нужно усложнять себе возвращение в реальный мир, – уговаривая больше себя, чем Горацио, продолжила она. – Нужно помнить, что это – не весь мир, мир там, за стенами этой комнаты, там есть люди, которые очень стараются тебя освободить, там есть женщина, которую ты любишь… Элина, правильно? – мягко спросила Кристина.

Если она и ждала какой-то реакции на свои слова, так это легкого замешательства и прекращения попыток притянуть ее поближе. На Горацио же словно рухнула плита. Он шатнулся, глядя перед собой невидящим немигающим взглядом, и стал мягко заваливаться назад. Кристина едва успела подложить руку ему под затылок, чтобы он не ударился головой и не усугубил последствия сотрясения мозга. Похоже, амнезия коснулась не последних событий перед травмой, а более обширного предыдущего периода, замкнув восприятие Горацио исключительно на происходящем здесь и сейчас, вытеснив из памяти все «внешнее». Кристина с одной стороны порадовалась, что эта проблема снялась всего одним напоминанием и, вероятно, небольшим ухудшением самочувствия, а с другой – мысленно сцепила зубы, строго-настрого запрещая себе на что-либо надеяться. Горацио был неадекватен гораздо сильнее, чем она себе представляла.

– Давай-ка вернем тебя в кровать, – негромко сказала Кристина, когда Горацио вздохнул чуть глубже и взгляд стал не таким отрешенным. В его глазах на миг промелькнуло удивление, и Кристина уже ожидала вопроса, кто она такая, но такого вопроса не последовало.

Горацио был настолько вялым, что Кристина даже заподозрила его в хитрости, но потом поняла, что он прижимается к ней всем телом не для того, чтобы ненароком пообниматься, а потому что ему действительно трудно пройти эти несколько шагов.

Оказавшись снова в кровати, Горацио почти сразу обессиленно прикрыл глаза, никак не реагируя на действия Кристины. Она же, укрыв его одеялом, обеспокоенно пощупала лоб, опасаясь, не вызвали ли вернувшиеся воспоминания лихорадки. Лоб Горацио был прохладным и чуть влажным. Кристина еще некоторое время посидела рядом, потом решила, что не помешает его накормить.

Дверь комнаты она открывала осторожно, опасаясь, не остался ли Кристофер в доме. Кухня была пуста, и Кристина с облегчением закрыла входную дверь и занялась бульоном. Когда она вернулась в комнату, Горацио по-прежнему лежал без движения, открыл глаза при ее появлении, но даже не шевельнул рукой, пытаясь взять ложку, просто бездумно, механически открывал рот и глотал. Кристина почувствовала себя увереннее, определившись с амплуа: она – врач, ее задача – выходить больного, ничего более, все остальные мысли – ересь. Но сейчас все ее чувства кричали об одном: происходящее с Горацио – неправильно. Что-то не так. Воспоминания о внешнем мире, о друзьях и любимой женщине должны были придать сил, а вместо этого из Горацио будто внутренний стержень внезапно выдернули. Будто вместо поддержки, заботы и любви его ожидали ответственность, заботы и одиночество.

– Послушай, – сказала Кристина, убрав тарелку и сжимая его руку. – Не надо так. Все хорошо. Скоро ты будешь на свободе. Но ты должен этого хотеть, понимаешь, Горацио Кейн? Самое страшное, если заложник перестает стремиться к свободе. Тогда человек умирает. Только не всегда это видно. Знаешь, – слегка улыбнулась она. – Та книжка, которую я читала, она как раз про это.

– Почитай мне, – немного оживляясь, попросил Горацио.

Кристина внимательно взглянула на него. С одной стороны, эта книжка оказалась как раз про это для нее, а о чем она окажется для него, Кристина затруднялась определить. С другой стороны, Горацио странным образом оживился, едва представилась возможность еще хоть немного побыть в их странном мирке, вдвоем, наедине. Это противоречило ее решению, но… Опять же судя по ощущениям, Кристина понимала, что Горацио это действительно нужно. Поэтому она согласно кивнула, подтащила кресло поближе к кровати и устроилась в нем с книжкой.

– Как она называется? – поинтересовался Горацио, тоже устраиваясь поудобнее.

– «Сто лет одиночества», – слегка улыбнулась Кристина.

– Хм, – кивнул Горацио. – Подходит.

Кристина утихомирила мысленный вопль: «Нет, это не может тебе подходить, не может!» – и начала читать. Про странных людей, живущих под одними и теми же именами такой разной жизнью, семейных и одиночек, опустившихся ли, вознесшихся ли, трепетно ждущих любви или продающих свое тело за гроши… Никогда не знавших самого главного в жизни, которая порой со стороны казалась чуть ли не идеальной.

Читала и никак не могла справиться с мыслью, что не может такого быть, чтобы это имело хоть какое-то отношение к Горацио. Он ведь любит, он умеет любить по-настоящему, она это чувствует всем сердцем. И он наверняка любим, потому что Кристина не может представить себе женщину, которая откажется от такого…

Нет, Горацио Кейн никак не мог быть одинок…

**Глава 22.**

Когда Кристина закончила читать, был уже поздний вечер. Горацио все еще находился в каком-то странном состоянии оцепенения и отрешенности. Кристина принесла ему попить, он слабо улыбнулся в знак благодарности, поворочался – и уснул. Это показалось Кристине скверным признаком: чтобы снова уснуть, проспав всю ночь и большую часть дня, Горацио должен быть очень слаб или… Или он мог искать убежища во сне. Он не хотел возвращаться в реальность.

Механически прибираясь в комнате, Кристина наступила на пустой шприц, который выронила возле стола после схватки с Кристофером. Закусила губу, вспомнив о его прощальной угрозе. Горацио – полицейский, друзья-полицейские защитят его лучше, чем она, а любимая наверняка сумеет позаботиться как следует и помочь ему вернуться в привычную жизнь.

Из флигеля Кристина выбралась через окно в эркере, выбрав момент, когда Дэн был на противоположной стороне. Обитатели «большого дома» уже разбрелись по своим комнатам, позволяя бесшумной тенью скользнуть на второй этаж, к кабинету дона Винченце. Дверь в кабинет даже не была заперта – Антонио Винченце чувствовал себя полновластным хозяином в доме. Да и кто мог представлять для него угрозу?

Прежде чем войти, Кристина помедлила. Почему-то вспомнились лианы камбоджийских джунглей: с внешней стороны – гладкий зеленый покров, напоминающий ковер, так и тянет провести рукой по листьям, но если неосторожный путник или животное соблазнится прилечь, коварные лианы тут же расступятся, пропуская внутрь, к острым шипам, поджидающим с внутренней стороны. Выбраться из такой западни без повреждений практически невозможно. Незапертая дверь кабинета дона Винченце вдруг показалась Кристине именно такой западней.

В коридоре было тихо, в кабинете тоже никого не оказалось. Вещи Горацио нашлись в верхнем ящике стола. Кристина погладила золотой жетон, словно успокаивая домашнее животное безмолвным обещанием, что скоро оно вернется к хозяину. Мобильный телефон был выключен, но включился сразу – батарея не была разряжена, пин-кода не требовалось, на счастье не имевшей большого опыта обращения с мобильниками и не подозревавшей о подобных тонкостях Кристины. Она знала, что в мобильниках есть телефонная книга, но как ее найти – не представляла. Но ей повезло – нажав на кнопку вызова, она попала в список последних звонков, среди которых в глаза сразу бросилось имя «Элина».

На звонок ответили быстро, уже после третьего гудка.

– Горацио… – взволнованно выдохнула женщина.

Кристина вздохнула с некоторым облегчением: по всей видимости, она попала по адресу, раз здесь так волнуются за Горацио.

– Вы его любите? – решила задать давно интересующий ее вопрос Кристина.

– Что? – с явным замешательством переспросила Элина.

– Вы его любите? – повторила Кристина.

Ответом была тишина. Это было хорошим знаком – женщина не стала ничего отрицать, а то, что не торопилась признаваться, тоже было понятно.

– Понятно, – не стала ее дальше мучить Кристина.

– Подождите, – торопливо сказала Элина. – Откуда у вас телефон Горацио? – пока Кристина пыталась сообразить, как ответить на этот вопрос, не сказав лишнего, Элина уже продолжила: – Вы знаете Горацио Кейна?

Кристина напряженно закусила губу. Чем она может подтвердить, что это не розыгрыш? Может, если она сразу перейдет к делу, это будет лучшим свидетельством?

– Вы можете гарантировать, что спецназ не пойдет на штурм, а проведет скрытую операцию, в первую очередь заботясь о безопасности заложника? – спросила Кристина.

– Я могу постараться, – ответила Элина. В ее голосе зазвучали нотки профессионального переговорщика. – Объяснить ситуацию. Но спецназ мне не подчиняется.

– То есть гарантий вы дать не можете, – сделала вывод Кристина.

– Их никто не сможет дать. Но если вы скажете…

– Нет, – перебила ее Кристина. – Если таких гарантий нет, я не скажу местонахождение. Он жив, – заверила она. – Получил сотрясение мозга, у него вывихнуто плечо, сломаны два ребра и довольно сильный ушиб на правой ноге…

Вряд ли спецназ знает про флигель. А пока они будут штурмовать главный дом, Кристофер успеет добраться до Горацио. А если уходить из флигеля, лучше они это сделают сами, не привлекая внимания, и получат фору, прежде чем побег обнаружат. Теперь Кристина продолжала разговор только потому, что представляла себе, что должна испытывать эта женщина, если она видела вчера Горацио на сеансе связи. А кроме того… Кристина испытывала перед ней бессознательное чувство вины.

– Вы врач? – спросила Элина.

Кристина нахмурилась: почему эта женщина думает не о Горацио в такой момент, не о том, как ему помочь? Впрочем, может, как раз об этом и думает, поэтому и интересуется, есть ли рядом с ним врач. Да если это и ревность… Увы, для нее действительно есть причины, и все, что Кристина теперь может сделать – это исчезнуть из жизни обоих, чтобы Горацио не пришлось признаваться.

– Сейчас он чувствует себя нормально, – заверила она.

– Скажите, где он, – попросила Элина.

– Я не могу, – твердо ответила Кристина. – Я не буду подвер…

Шум шагов в коридоре заставил ее застыть, не договорив фразу. «Попалась!» – мелькнуло в голове, а затем последовал просто взрыв мыслей. Кристина нажала кнопку сброса, положила телефон на прежнее место и даже успела нырнуть за диван. Но все предосторожности оказались излишни: человек просто прошел мимо, даже не подумав заглянуть в кабинет.

Кристина больше не пыталась возобновить разговор. В конце концов, самое главное она сделала: выяснила, что придется выбираться самим, и успокоила друзей Горацио по поводу его состояния.

Во флигель она вернулась снова через окно в эркере, вошла в комнату Горацио – и задохнулась, сжимая кулаки. Постель была пуста! Неужели Дэн заметил неплотно прикрытое окно, догадался о ее отсутствии и этим воспользовались, чтобы увести Горацио?!

Из глаз готовы были брызнуть слезы, когда со стороны двери в коридор раздался шорох и на пороге показался Горацио. Кристина на миг прикрыла глаза, с облегчением выдыхая. Он улыбнулся, успокаивающе и слегка иронично. Кристина покачала головой, досадуя на собственную недогадливость – прежде чем впадать в панику, следовало проверить, не вышел ли пациент по естественной надобности. Горацио держался вполне бодро, а вот Кристине почему-то вдруг невыносимо захотелось нарушить собственный зарок. «Это ведь в последний раз», – пыталась она оправдаться перед самой собой, обнимая Горацио и помогая ему дойти до кровати.

– Все хорошо, – попытался успокоить ее Горацио, видя, что ее волнение никак не уляжется.

– Да, хорошо, – кивнула Кристина. Помолчала немного, собираясь с мыслями. Готов ли он к новому напоминанию о реальном мире? – Я успокоила твоих друзей, – сказала она. – Сказала, что ты жив, и чувствуешь себя нормально.

Горацио нахмурился, и Кристина, презрев все зароки, протянула руку, ласково гладя его по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, словно пытаясь то ли поддержать в этой внутренней борьбе, то ли дать ему нежности впрок, про запас…

Это подействовало: лицо Горацио расслабилось, затем в глазах блеснул живой интерес.

– А откуда ты взяла номер? – спросил он.

– Из твоего телефона, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Он лежал в столе у босса.

– Ты звонила с моего телефона? – напрягся Горацио, приподнимаясь и перехватывая ее руку.

– Да, – кивнула Кристина, не понимая причин его беспокойства.

– Ты его выключила? – прищурившись, спросил Горацио.

– Нет, – неуверенно ответила Кристина. – Кажется, нет. Мне послышался шум, я сбросила звонок, положила телефон на место и ушла.

– Давно это было? – ласково поглаживая ее руку, спросил он.

– Около получаса назад, – Кристина нахмурилась. – А в чем дело?

– Спецназ будет здесь с минуты на минуту, – откидываясь на подушки, сообщил Горацио.

Кажется, он предвкушал свободу. Странно, неужели он настолько выбит из колеи, что не думает о тех действиях, которые предпримет Кристофер сразу после начала штурма? Или даже раньше, если заметит полицию. Впрочем… Горацио может просто не помнить подробностей своего побега, ведь его сознание должно выстраивать защитную стену между ним и воспоминаниями о яме. Вероятно, это мешает оценивать Кристофера по достоинству.

Но сама Кристина отдавала себе отчет: времени на подготовку побега не осталось совсем. Уходить нужно было немедленно, невзирая на состояние Горацио.

– Зачем это? – не понял Горацио, разглядывая извлеченную из пакета одежду.

– Кристофер будет здесь раньше, чем спецназ, – снимая фиксирующую повязку и продевая его руку в рукав рубашки, сказала Кристина. Застегнула рубашку, вновь зафиксировала руку и только потом продолжила: – И с опознанием останков будут проблемы.

Горацио понял ее мысль мгновенно и сразу стал помогать себя одевать. Кристина обула его и подняла голову, улыбаясь:

– Не бойся, я хорошо играю в эти игры, – подбодрила она.

Кристина чувствовала внутри туго взведенную пружину, готовая бежать или драться, защищая их жизни. Кристофер не получит Горацио просто так.

Спортивная куртка так и висела в шкафу, приготовленная для побега. Накинув ее, Кристина уже привычно выждала момент, когда Дэн уйдет за угол, и открыла окно эркера. Горацио очень старался, но все равно двигался довольно медленно, так что они едва успели скрыться в темноте до возвращения Дэна.

Кристина снова выждала, пока он уйдет, и осторожно повела Горацио вглубь парка. Приближаться к дому было бы самоубийством, перелезть через ограду – тоже будет нелегко, но уже через несколько метров стало ясно, что и до ограды они вряд ли успеют дойти, прежде чем их отсутствие обнаружат и начнут поиски, а даже если и дойдут, Горацио будет не в состоянии через нее перелезть. И Кристина свернула к убежищу Джошуа. Протиснувшись в лаз, она указала Горацио на одеяло:

– Вряд ли Джошуа подключат к нашим поискам, а кроме него об этом убежище знаю только я. Ложись.

Горацио послушно растянулся на одеяле, и Кристина поняла, что они укрылись вовремя: он никак не мог отдышаться. По своему врачебному опыту она знала: чем больше они выжмут из недолеченного организма сейчас, тем сильнее и страшнее потом будет откат. За эти десять минут почти пробежки по ночному парку Горацио расплатится несколькими днями слабости и ухудшения самочувствия. Но другого выхода не было. А Кристина уже давно научилась смиряться с неизбежным.

Она чутко прислушивалась: кажется, возле флигеля раздались голоса. Она ждала грохота выбитой двери, но его не последовало, а некоторое время спустя грохот раздался гораздо более громкий. Горацио, немного отдышавшись, как раз взял ее за руку, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и замер с открытым ртом.

– Он взорвал флигель, – пояснила Кристина. – Если нам повезло, он был уверен, что мы внутри.

Она надеялась, что спецназ отреагирует на взрыв, и это приведет их прямо к флигелю. Но, видимо, Кристофер засек спецназ задолго до начала штурма, либо просто решил убить Горацио и уничтожить флигель – черные фигуры, осматривавшие парк, были явно не из полиции, поскольку, не доверяя фонарикам, расстреливали каждый куст, который мог бы послужить беглецам укрытием. От пуль убежище Джошуа защитить не могло.

Кристина взглянула на Горацио, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план действий. На мгновение ей показалось, что его широко открытые глаза так же стеклянно-неподвижны, как и глаза дочерей. Стоило моргнуть – иллюзия рассеялась, но дело было сделано, Кристина была готова на все, лишь бы не допустить этого наяву.

– Береги себя, ладно? – сказала Кристина, наклонилась к Горацио и поцеловала, вкладывая все свои чувства, все желание, чтобы он продержался, чтобы выжил, чтобы был счастлив, всю накопившуюся нежность… – Прощай, Горацио Кейн. Сделай одолжение, не высовывайся…

До дома она добежала легко и бесшумно, скрываясь в тени. На веранде на мгновение заколебалась – если сейчас просто привлечь к себе внимание и позволить увидеть, что она одна, боевики могут разделиться, и ее безумство ничего не даст. Нужно было как-то создать впечатление, что они уходят вместе с Горацио. Взгляд Кристины упал на столик. Если бы она вела Горацио, они наверняка бы его задели. Столик с шумом опрокинулся, Кристина громко ахнула и метнулась к дверям.

– За ней! – услышала она команду сзади. Проверять, все ли боевики пошли за ней, времени не было. Со стороны входной двери приближались спецназовцы. Кристина метнулась к лестнице на второй этаж – и тут ее перехватили сильные руки. По счастью, она не успела нанести травмирующий удар прежде, чем разглядела радостно улыбающегося Джошуа.

– Война! – сообщил он.

– Джошуа, это не игра, нужно прятаться, – торопливо зашептала Кристина.

– Прячься быстрее, – подтолкнув ее в сторону лестницы, скомандовал Джошуа.

А сам, выдернув из-за пояса игрушечный пистолет, выпрыгнул из-за угла прямо на приближающихся спецназовцев.

– Бах-бах-бах! – заорал Джошуа, чувствуя какие-то странные толчки. – Падай, ты… убит… – уже почти шепотом сообщил он темным высоким фигурам.

Спецназовцы молча стояли над умирающим парнем, не в силах поверить собственным глазам: выбитый из руки парня пистолет был игрушечным, а на его лице застыла странная улыбка. Впрочем, это только им она казалась странной. А Джошуа Винченце умер счастливым: он умер настоящим мужчиной, сумев защитить своего самого лучшего на свете друга.

Спецназ продолжил преследование отступивших в сад боевиков Кристофера, даже не взглянув в сторону второго этажа, где мирно спали остальные обитатели дома. Но Кристины там уже и не было. Она выбралась через окно и спустилась вниз по увивавшему одну из стен плющу. С этой стороны оцепления не было: окошко было слишком узким, а плющ – слишком ненадежной опорой, чтобы этим путем мог воспользоваться кто-то тяжелее ребенка. Кристина весила немногим больше ребенка, поэтому благополучно спустилась вниз и укрылась за живой изгородью одного из соседних участков.

Она хотела убедиться, что с Горацио все благополучно. Возле парадного входа в дом Антонио Винченце было столпотворение: машины, люди. Кристина напряглась, когда в дом торопливо прошли двое парамедиков с каталкой, и тут по нервам ударил страшный женский крик, который сложно было с чем-то перепутать. Кристина узнала голос Марии и покачала головой, сожалея о Марке. Да, Марк Симпл не был образцовым гражданином, но он был не таким уж плохим человеком, и Кристина даже думала, что с рождением ребенка жизнь Марка и Марии, возможно, изменится в лучшую сторону.

Через некоторое время из дома вывели и усадили в патрульные машины дона Винченце, выглядевшего так, будто он только что перенес новый сердечный приступ, упирающегося Кристофера, на лице которого читалась странная смесь злости и отчаяния, и …Марка, сопровождаемого зареванной Марией. Следом вынесли два черных пластиковых мешка, и сердце Кристины тревожно сжалось, затем отпустило – полицейские не обратили на мешки внимания, значит, это не мог быть Горацио, – и ухнуло вниз, замирая леденящей догадкой. Джошуа… Второй, вероятно, Дэн, а первый…

Кристина стиснула зубы, смаргивая слезы. Она слышала выстрелы, но понадеялась, что это попали под обстрел ее преследователи. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Теперь ей особенно хотелось убедиться, что хоть второй из ее подопечных в порядке. Мелькнула даже мысль вернуться к укрытию и проверить, смог ли Горацио выбраться из него самостоятельно. Конечно, в этом случае она вряд ли останется незамеченной, но Горацио требовалось отправить в больницу, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

В дом входили и выходили люди, Кристина заметила среди них двух женщин, приходивших тогда. Может быть, одна из них – Элина?

Наконец, из дома вывезли каталку, и в свете фар мелькнула знакомая рыжая шевелюра. Кристине показалось, что Горацио пристально всматривается в лица. Ищет своих?

Первой к каталке подошла блондинка, весело поздоровалась и вложила в руку Горацио какой-то предмет. Кристине было не слишком хорошо видно, но вроде бы это был полицейский значок. Она нахмурилась. Неужели не видно, что человек болен? Неужели так не терпится вновь вернуть его в строй? Странное отношение.

С болью Кристина отметила, как Горацио прикрыл глаза, тяжело оседая. Между бровей вновь собралась тоскливая складка, которую Кристина видела при знакомстве и первом разговоре. Ей захотелось прикрикнуть на парамедиков, которые пропустили перелом в самочувствии пациента, и на блондинку, которая с места в карьер понеслась возвращать Горацио его лейтенантство, но потом Кристина задумалась. Ведь эта женщина, вероятно, знает Горацио не первый день. И распоряжается сейчас она. Значит, это заместительница Горацио? Как же она может не знать, что для него сейчас означает этот значок? Или она так рада сложить с себя полномочия, что о чувствах Горацио ей некогда думать? Или она искренне считает, что для него работа – самое важное в жизни?

Тем временем к каталке подошла вторая женщина, темноволосая. Кристина заинтересованно наблюдала за кратким обменом репликами, после которого Горацио снова закрыл глаза. «Нет, не похоже, чтобы здесь была Элина», – с сожалением решила Кристина. Почему же ее здесь нет? Не успели сообщить о штурме? Все может быть…

В следующий момент Кристина чуть было не выдала себя, заметив, как стремительно бледнеет лицо Горацио. Если бы парамедики не среагировали, она бы вышла из своего укрытия, и не важно, как бы она стала потом объясняться, но пожилой врач наконец заметил неладное. Парамедики засуетились, опуская верх каталки в лежачее положение, прилаживая кислородную маску и ставя капельницу. Каталку торопливо задвинули в «скорую», и Кристина лишь усилием воли удержала себя на месте, повторяя, что Горацио в надежных руках. Перед глазами помимо воли всплывало выражение его лица, становящееся все тоскливее по мере соприкосновения с реальным миром. Все было неправильно…

Часть машин уехала, остались лишь два «хаммера» криминалистической лаборатории и патрульная машина. Для криминалистов начались обычные рабочие будни. Кристина мысленно перебрала все, что знала о криминалистике. Много ли можно найти на месте флигеля? А главное, будут ли искать? Вряд ли, если только кто-то назовет ее соучастницей преступления. Но что смогут доказать? Вероятно, ничего.

Перед ней лежало будущее. Любой город, а если она пожелает, любая страна. Но Кристина не могла пока уехать из Майами. Здесь оставался ее пациент.

Три дня спустя Кристина сумела не только найти госпиталь, в который поместили Горацио, но и незаметно проникнуть в него. Афишировать свой интерес Кристина не хотела: сначала нужно было убедиться, что ее не разыскивают за похищение полицейского. Ей не составило труда взять оставленный без присмотра белый халат и найти нужное отделение, а затем и палату.

Кристина сама смутно понимала, зачем хочет увидеть Горацио. Для себя она решила, что хочет просто заверить его, что с ней все хорошо, и попрощаться. На самом же деле… Смутные и неясные чувства, порожденные встречей Горацио с его коллегами, никак не желали утихать, внушая тайные надежды, в которых Кристина не хотела себе признаваться. Но… Вдруг? Вдруг случится чудо и окажется, что Элина – всего лишь жена брата, а вот произошедшее между ними в том флигеле значит для Горацио ровно столько же, сколько и для нее самой?

Горацио дремал, когда она вошла. Кристина невольно улыбнулась: мелкий синий узор на больничной рубашке довольно оригинально сочетался с остатками синяка на его лице. Чтобы ее присутствие в палате не выглядело странным, Кристина взяла карту, просмотрела данные о состоянии, назначения, и вдруг нахмурилась. Ноотропные препараты? 13 баллов по шкале Глазго при поступлении? Господи боже…

Кристина издала сдавленный звук, и Горацио открыл глаза, поворачивая голову на шум. Она прочитала диагноз одновременно в карте и в его спокойном, неузнающем взгляде, равнодушно скользнувшем по ней. Посттравматическая амнезия.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросила Кристина, сама не узнавая собственный голос.

Горацио слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, обозначая, что все в порядке. Глянул мимо Кристины, на стеклянную стенку палаты, затем снова на нее, затем куда-то в сторону.

Кристина быстро пробежала взглядом неразборчивые строчки. Она привыкла разбирать подобный почерк, да и термины были ей прекрасно знакомы. Она ожидала встретить слова «ретроградная амнезия» – ведь, судя по всему, Горацио забыл все, с момента похищения, но не нашла их, зато встретила «конфабуляции». Горацио считал, что попал в аварию.

Запретив рукам дрожать, Кристина вернула карту на место, бросила последний взгляд на вновь задремавшего Горацио и вышла из палаты. За поворотом стянула с себя халат, за следующим – опустилась в кресло для посетителей и закрыла лицо руками.

Вот так. Все решилось само собой. Природа амнезии была мало изучена, но Кристине казалось, что если бы в произошедшем было что-то важное для Горацио, что-то нужное ему – он не позволил бы себе забыть. А так… Измена, в которой не хочется оправдываться перед любимой – вполне себе травмирующее событие, так что немудрено, что забыл.

Никто из проходящих мимо не обращал на нее внимания. Мало ли плачущих женщин можно увидеть в больнице? Может, прощается с кем-то из близких?

Кристина не плакала, в этом они ошибались. А вот по поводу прощания с близким человеком были абсолютно правы. Надеяться на чудо Кристина в этот раз не стала и становиться заложницей собственных чувств, вспыхнувших так неожиданно и неуместно, не собиралась.


	3. От любви не умирают

**Часть третья.** **От любви не умирают.**

_Со мною вот что происходит:_

_Совсем не та ко мне приходит,_

_Мне руки на плечи кладет_

_И у другой меня крадет._

_А той, скажите Бога ради,_

_Кому на плечи руки класть?_

_Та, у которой я украден,_

_В отместку тоже станет красть._

_Не сразу этим же ответит_

_И будет жить с собой в борьбе,_

_И неосознанно наметит_

_Кого-то дальнего себе…_

_О, сколько грешных и недужных_

_Связей, дружб ненужных…_

_В моей душе осатаненность._

_О, кто-нибудь, приди, нарушь_

_Чужих людей соединенность_

_И разобщенность близких душ…_

_(Е. Евтушенко)_

**Глава 23.**

Доктор Кассандра Траверс не раз встречалась в своей практике с бессознательным сопротивлением пациентов. Помимо множества других причин зачастую их память просто не желала воскрешать травмирующее воспоминание.

Данный случай был исключением не из-за отсутствия бессознательного сопротивления, а из-за упорства пациента в желании это сопротивление преодолеть.

Она снова и снова перелистывала хорошо знакомую ей историю болезни.

Горацио Кейн, 44 года, лейтенант криминалистической лаборатории, захвачен в заложники при налете на банк, три недели назад поступил в бессознательном состоянии, детали травмирующей ситуации и оказанной на месте помощи неизвестны.

Кэсси вызвали, когда у пациента обнаружилась амнезия. Потеря памяти в результате травм головы была ее специальностью, большинство ее пациентов либо успешно восстанавливали утраченное, либо не менее успешно учились жить с отсутствием некоторого куска памяти.

С лейтенантом с самого начала все было сложнее. Его коллеги описывали два момента, теоретически способных спровоцировать амнезию: удар ногой в лицо при захвате в банке и, вероятно, множественные удары по голове, нанесенные несколько дней спустя из-за того, что лейтенант, по словам похитивших его людей, нарушил условия. Причем Кэсси готова была поставить весь свой опыт и интуицию на то, что второй момент был гораздо более благоприятным для развития амнезии. Но, очнувшись, лейтенант Кейн спросил, не попал ли он в аварию, и вскоре выяснилось, что последнее, что он помнит – это дорога в банк.

Четыре дня спустя рано утром дежурная медсестра вызвала в его палату врачей скорой помощи: у пациента начался судорожный припадок, результатом которого неожиданно явилось возвращение части воспоминаний. Лейтенант смог описать захват и три дня, когда его держали в маленьком флигеле, приводя с завязанными глазами в дом на сеансы связи. Он вспомнил, как затем попытался сбежать, а после этого в памяти остались лишь яркий свет, темнота – и пробуждение в больнице. Подтвердить его слова было нечем: строение в саду взорвалось за несколько минут до начала штурма, а телефон лейтенанта, запеленговав который, удалось его найти, обнаружили в доме. Еще одной деталью, ставившей неискаженность воспоминаний под сомнение, было присутствие в доме другой заложницы, помимо лейтенанта. Никто из обитателей дома этого не подтвердил, даже непричастные к похищению женщины. Впрочем, все они так же единогласно утверждали, что и лейтенанта никогда не держали в этом доме, так что тут Кэсси была больше склонна верить Горацио Кейну.

Криминалисты только что не по кирпичику разобрали дом, пытаясь доказать, что их начальника содержали именно там, но его следы обнаружились лишь в тайнике – двухметровом наглухо закрывавшемся колодце. Казалось бы, вопрос оставшихся четырех дней снят, но концы с концами не сходились.

Кто-то оказал лейтенанту квалифицированную медицинскую помощь. Причем у Кэсси было впечатление, что, если бы могли, коллеги-хирурги водили бы экскурсии для новичков и стажеров, показывать эти швы на лбу Кейна. Когда швы сняли, остался бледно-розовый шрам, а теперь, всего три недели спустя, он проступал тонкой белой линией над виском, только если лейтенант краснел, так что Кэсси вынуждена была согласиться – такая ювелирная работа никак не могла быть делом рук рядового продажного хирурга, привыкшего выковыривать из бандитов пули, не сообщая в полицию. Все остальные повязки были вполне стандартны, но общее впечатление складывалось такое: с Кейном поработал очень хороший врач. Кэсси готова была допустить, что та самая заложница, о которой твердил лейтенант, и есть этот врач, но вопросы все равно оставались.

Почему эта заложница бросила пациента, а не дожидалась освобождения вместе с ним? Что лейтенант делал в парке и как туда попал?

– Если вы поможете мне вспомнить, все станет на свои места, – говорил лейтенант, устроившись в кресле напротив Кэсси.

– Понимаете ли, Горацио, – сочувственно объясняла она, – это очень тяжелые для вас воспоминания. Ваш мозг не просто так попытался вычеркнуть их из вашей жизни.

В глазах лейтенанта появлялось упрямое выражение, и Кэсси понимала – все дело в этой женщине. Когда Кейн рассказывал о ней, его лицо становилось мягким и задумчивым. Похоже, за то недолгое время, что они провели вместе, между ними завязались какие-то отношения, и теперь лейтенанту хотелось понять, почему же эта женщина сбежала.

– Давайте подождем? – предлагала Кэсси. – Часть воспоминаний вернулась сама. Возможно, оставшаяся часть вернется точно так же. Или вернется ваша беглянка и все расскажет.

Лейтенант опускал глаза и покусывал губу.

– Я должен знать, стоит ли ждать, – сказал он через несколько встреч. – Кристина пыталась меня спасти, она разговаривала с Элиной незадолго до штурма, просила не штурмовать, а попытаться действовать скрыто. Звонок прервался. А потом флигель, где она жила, взорвался. И ее не было рядом со мной, когда пришел спецназ. Вы понимаете, Кассандра?

– Да, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – кивнула тогда Кэсси. – Что ж, давайте попробуем.

Лейтенант Кейн, по ее глубокому убеждению, был из тех, кто крайне неохотно подчиняется гипнозу. Властная натура сопротивляется потере власти над собой. Но сейчас на ее стороне было искреннее желание пациента вспомнить, а гипноз был неплохим подспорьем.

– Вы идете через парк, вокруг темно, вы опасаетесь погони, – начала Кэсси, введя Горацио в транс. – Яркий свет, вас поймали, – Кейн слегка поморщился, его выдох напоминал стон, и Кэсси решила сразу провести его дальше. После побоев ему, вероятно, оказали помощь и поместили в колодец, в ту самую темноту. А вот что было после – уже неизвестно. – Теперь вы в темноте. Там тихо, там только вы. У вас болит плечо и нога. Вы лежите или сидите? Что вы ощущаете?

Горацио некоторое время молчал, потом его дыхание участилось.

– Темно, – глухо проговорил он. Казалось, что-то мешает ему говорить, словно рот заткнут. – Больно, – со стоном выдохнул Кейн, неожиданно запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь. Пальцы свободной от фиксирующей повязки руки впились в подлокотник, но тело уже не слушалось, билось само по себе, словно пожираемое болью изнутри. Он сполз с кресла и вдруг застыл, вытянувшись на ковре, неловко подвернув под себя руку.

Кэсси не успела даже начать выводить его из транса, понадеявшись, что воспоминания о боли будут недолгими. Нажав кнопку вызова экстренной помощи, она кинулась к лейтенанту и нащупала пульс. Пульс был, а вот дыхания не было слышно. Кэсси поспешно накрыла его рот платком, начиная искусственную вентиляцию легких. Подоспевшая бригада уже собиралась вводить трубку, когда Горацио все же задышал сам. Кэсси шла рядом с каталкой, на которую его переложили, пытаясь вернуть профессиональный настрой мыслям. Что же она упустила? Что пошло не так?

Кейн был без сознания почти четыре часа, за это время Кэсси успела переговорить с его коллегами. Оказывается, медицинская помощь была оказана ему не сразу, до этого сутки, а вероятнее – двое-трое суток лейтенант лежал в том проклятом колодце. Кэсси с досадой стукнула себя кулаком по колену, услышав об этом. Да он же там практически умирал, а она отправила его именно в этот момент!

Когда Горацио очнулся, Кэсси сухо пояснила ему произошедшее, и добавила, что впредь подобные эксперименты она рекомендует не проводить.

И вот, неделю спустя, он вновь сидит напротив, нахмурившись, опустив голову. Пленка не оправдала его ожиданий, а Кэсси только что повторила свой категорический отказ.

– Ваше сознание оберегает вас от травмирующих воспоминаний, – пожала плечами она.

Кейн кивнул.

– Ну хотя бы последний час перед освобождением? – попросил он. – Кассандра, вы должны мне помочь…

Она понимала, что это его последняя надежда. Женщина не объявилась, память не вернулась. Догадками он довольствоваться не привык.

– Это невозможно, – с искренним сожалением покачала головой Кэсси. – Нужен какой-то ориентир для вас, чтобы погрузить именно в нужный момент, либо вспоминать придется все…

– Я выдержу, – упрямо сжал губы он.

– Нет, Горацио, – твердо ответила она. И добавила уже мягче: – Извините, но я не стану даже пытаться. Не хочу портить свою репутацию вашей смертью в моем кабинете. Если хотите, мы можем разобраться с вашим отношением к этой ситуации…

Его ответ Кэсси угадала, еще не договорив.

– Спасибо, Кассандра, – прищурившись и склонив голову набок, сказал он. – Если мне понадобится ваша помощь с этим, я непременно зайду.

Кассандра Траверс некоторое время смотрела на закрывшуюся за лейтенантом дверь. Так всегда. Людям нужно лишь несбыточное и недостижимое. А не реальная помощь, которую она могла бы оказать. Завтра лейтенанта выпишут, через неделю – снимут повязку, жизнь вернется в свою колею, а он так и будет разрываться между чувством вины за возможную гибель той женщины и жгучим желанием узнать, что же с ней стало.

Девять дней спустя на Майами накатило цунами. Дом Антонио Винченце был разрушен, но это уже было неважно: криминалисты давно отработали все, что могли, перчатки, ставшие главной уликой против Кристофера Менга, и автомобиль, ставший уликой против Марка Симпла, были надежно укрыты в хранилище. Кристофер получил пожизненный срок, Марк, против которого прямых улик не оказалось, пошел на сделку с прокурором и получил всего пять лет. Марии Эскотт, носившей его ребенка, пять лет не казалось маленьким сроком, а Аннабель на первой же встрече в тюрьме сумела дать взятку охраннику и получить несколько минут жаркого секса с Крисом, так что ее и пожизненный срок не очень-то пугал. Против Антонио Винченце обвинение не выдвигали: на следующий день после ареста он умер от обширного инфаркта, его не успели даже довезти до больницы.

Никто из четверых оставшихся в живых обитателей дома дона Винченце не сказал ни слова о Кристине Маршалл. Марк и Мария не желали ей зла, радовались, что она сумела ускользнуть, и не собирались препятствовать. Кристофер, напротив, жаждал мести, но хотел расправиться с вероломной сучкой сам. Аннабель же вообще не желала ничего слышать о Кристине, надеясь, что теперь-то все внимание обожаемого Криса сосредоточится на ней одной.

Впрочем, если бы кто-то и стал искать Кристину Маршалл, таковой в Майами не обнаружилось бы. Первым ее побуждением после того визита в больницу было, не медля ни секунды, уехать в Нью-Йорк и начать строить свою жизнь с нуля, вспоминая о высоком рыжем полицейском с добрыми синими глазами, о его невероятно нежных руках и губах, как о красивой сказке, приснившейся однажды ночью. Кристина даже отправилась в аэропорт, но по дороге вдруг поняла, что, как ни странно, за эти годы большой и шумный Майами незаметно стал родным. Только теперь ей хотелось не наблюдать за его жизнью из окошка автобуса, а самой наконец стать его частичкой.

Оставшись в Майами, следовало подумать о своей безопасности. Решение оказалось неожиданно удобным и простым. Фальшивые документы, по которым она жила, были сделаны Кристофером на имя Кристины Маршалл. Но он, вероятно, и не подозревал, что Кристина О'Нил является американской гражданкой по праву рождения. Диплом у нее был тоже на фамилию О'Нил. Все, что связывало ее с фамилией Маршалл, теперь покоилось на кладбище Пномпеня. Сняв все деньги с кредиток, Кристина легко получила настоящие документы на свою девичью фамилию, отправила запрос на подтверждение диплома и начала присматривать жилье.

Ответ на ее запрос пришел быстро и совсем не тот, которого она ожидала. Почитав правила подтверждения медицинских дипломов иностранными специалистами, Кристина засела за учебники, начав подготовку к экзамену, но в полученном письме официально сообщалось, что в ее случае требуется лишь подтверждение, что такой диплом выдавался в Оксфорде, и это подтверждение получит главный врач той больницы, в которую она будет устраиваться на работу, отправив соответствующий запрос. Никаких экзаменов не требуется: между правительствами большинства стран давно уже существует соглашение о взаимном признании дипломов о высшем образовании Оксфорда, Кембриджа, Стэнфорда, Гарварда, Сорбонны и еще ряда крупнейших учебных заведений мира без дополнительных подтверждений.

По всему выходило, что три года вне закона она прожила совершенно напрасно, имея право как жить, так и работать в этой стране совершенно легально. Кристина не стала тратить время на сожаления, а просто отправилась в ближайшую к ее дому больницу. Главный врач, доктор Кэрри, не слишком впечатлился ее кандидатурой, проворчав что-то себе под нос о молодых дарованиях. После чего заявил, что на первое время может предложить ей вакансию младшего врача и ассистента доктора Этингейла. Кристину это более чем устраивало: начинать сразу с самостоятельных операций она немного побаивалась, опасаясь, что не справится после трехлетнего перерыва.

В тот миг, когда ударила волна, Кристина как раз находилась в операционной: больница располагалась довольно далеко от берега, и к ним до последнего поступали больные. Сейчас на операционном столе лежал парень, свалившийся с лестницы прямо на кованую ограду, пропоров себе бок и бедро. Кристина сосредоточенно следила за действиями Этингейла, подавая нужные инструменты, но, едва он освободил разорванную бедренную артерию, в операционной погас свет. Через несколько секунд лампы мигнули, но, видимо, аварийный генератор вышел из строя, и свет не загорелся.

– Зашивайте, – ощупью находя руку Этингейла и вкладывая в нее иглу, скомандовала Кристина.

– Сдурела? – раздраженно отозвался тот. – Я наощупь зашивать буду, что ли?!

– Эдди, мы его потеряем, – предупредила Кристина.

Ей казалось, что она даже в темноте видит, как хлещет кровь и уходит жизнь из тела парня. Лампы снова мигнули, но так и не загорелись.

Кристина выхватила иглу и протиснулась к столу мимо массивной фигуры Этингейла.

– Ты чокнутая! – бурчал за спиной Этингейл, пока Кристина нащупывала артерию. – Учти, отвечать будешь сама, я не собираюсь рисковать своей карьерой из-за тебя…

Лампы снова мигнули, потом из-за двери донесся отборный мат, и в операционную ворвался сам главврач с мощным фонарем в руках, на ходу натягивая халат, маску и перчатки. На несколько секунд стало лишь хуже из-за прыгающего пятна света, но потом, сориентировавшись в ситуации, Кэрри направил свет в нужное место, позволяя Кристине убедиться, что ей осталось сделать всего пару стежков. Она сделала их, отступила от стола, и луч фонаря немедленно уперся ей прямо в лицо. Генератор наконец заработал, залив помещение ярким светом.

Доктор Кэрри опустил фонарь, прищурился и выпалил:

– Доктор Этингейл, заканчивайте операцию. Доктор О'Нил – в мой кабинет!

Этингейл проводил Кристину сочувственным взглядом. Рисковую новенькую было жаль. Как бы то ни было, она спасла парню жизнь. Конечно, шов был не идеальный, при свете Эдди сделал бы куда лучше, но он отдавал себе отчет, что к этому времени пациент был бы мертв, и красота шва его уже не волновала бы.

Кристина молча следовала за доктором Кэрри, мысленно перебирая окрестные больницы и гадая, не сообщит ли главврач и туда о ее проступке. Виноватой она себя не ощущала, но понимала, что правила нарушила, и Кэрри вправе наказать ее.

В кабинете доктор Кэрри плюхнулся в свое кресло, долго рылся в ящике стола, потом долго и сосредоточенно заполнял какой-то бланк.

– Подпиши, дарование, – ворчливо сказал он, толкая бланк через стол Кристине.

Она настолько была уверена в увольнении, что сперва послушно подписала, не видя смысла спорить с распоряжением главного врача, а потом уже пробежала глазами шапку.

– Старший врач? Операционная и сорок восемь часов в неделю по «скорой»?

– Стандартный контракт для нашей больницы. Что-то не устраивает, доктор О'Нил? – насмешливо глянул на нее Кэрри.

– Спасибо, сэр, – прочувствованно сказала Кристина. – Я постараюсь, чтобы сегодняшнее не повторилось…

– Не повторилось? – вскинул брови Кэрри. – Ну-ка, дай сюда контракт! – с напускной свирепостью заявил он, требовательно протягивая руку.

Кристина быстро сдернула контракт со стола и помотала головой, мол, нет, не отдам.

– В кои-то веки мне удалось заполучить нормального врача, который не стоит столбом, ожидая, пока добрый дядя Джон решит за него все проблемы, и на тебе – больше не повторится! – ехидно ворчал Кэрри, посматривая на прячущую за контрактом улыбку Кристину. – Дай контракт-то, дарование, мне его тоже подписать надо, между прочим.

Кристина, доигрывая роль до конца, положила контракт на стол, не выпуская из рук. Кэрри довольно улыбался.

– В отдел по работе с персоналом занеси, пусть отметят, – размашисто расписываясь, подсказал он. – Не хочешь отпраздновать повышение со стариком?

– Я вас боюсь, сэр, – широко улыбаясь, сказала Кристина. Потом, уже серьезнее, кивнула за окно, на город, по которому только сегодня ударило цунами.

– Придется привыкать, – подмигнул ей Кэрри. – Но постепенно. Сегодня, ты права, не до того. Но не вздумай увиливать от Рождественской вечеринки, поняла?

Кристина кивнула и вышла из кабинета. В коридоре остановилась, взглянула на свежеподписанный контракт, потом в окно на вечерний Майами. Что ж, кажется, ее жизнь входит отныне в некое русло. Интересно, как дела у Горацио? Эту мысль Кристина поспешно прогнала, но мысль оказалась упрямой, совсем как ее объект, поэтому далеко не ушла, улеглась в уголочке и стала ждать своего часа.

Несмотря на весь свой опыт и имя ясновидящей, Кассандра Траверс ошиблась.

Горацио Кейн приступил к работе уже на следующий день после выписки, и какое-то время на душевные страдания у него попросту не оставалось сил. Дел было множество, преступность в Майами не снижалась ни зимой, ни летом, ни даже во время цунами.

Одним из неприятных открытий, поджидавших его сразу после выписки, стала боязнь пустого лифта. Лифт был слишком похож на тот колодец, и несколько секунд превращались в мучение. Сон тоже перестал доставлять радость. Слишком часто во сне его навещала всепоглощающая темнота ямы, которая неизменно побеждала, несмотря на все ухищрения, оставляя его распластанным по кровати, мокрым и охрипшим от собственного крика.

Впрочем, от кошмаров у него нашлось средство. Звали это средство Ребеккой Невинс, помощником окружного прокурора. Навестив Горацио в больнице, среди выражений беспокойства за его самочувствие она ненароком напомнила о том, что они собирались поужинать на следующий день после того незадавшегося дня рождения Рэя-младшего. Горацио не проявил особого энтузиазма, в тот момент его больше занимала попытка собрать паззл собственного прошлого. Однако после выписки, поставив себе задачу примириться с действительностью без этих четырех дней, которые могли бы подтвердить постигшую Кристину участь, Горацио уже более лояльно отнесся к новой попытке Ребекки возобновить роман. Ее независимый характер привлекал его, а рискованные жесты вроде «я оставлю дверь открытой» одновременно слегка отталкивали, но и заводили.

Вечер того дня, когда на Майами обрушилось цунами, Горацио вновь проводил в обществе Ребекки. Дверь, как обычно, была открытой, а вот хозяйка… Неожиданно Горацио почувствовал странную скованность. Ему так хотелось рассказать об этом дне: как он боялся за Эрика во время перестрелки в банке, как замешкался, уже подняв на руки раненую женщину, запоздало испугавшись, что плечо, признанное окончательно выздоровевшим лишь на днях, подведет его… А ведь еще был синяк на лице Элины, и ее ложь, и такая же, только самодовольнее, ложь Стетлера… Но у Горацио было ощущение, что этого от него не ждут, что это лишнее, Ребекка не примет порыва и не оценит искренности. И он промолчал.

В ту ночь, уснув рядом с Ребеккой, он первый раз увидел во сне Кристину. Лампа снова освещала стол и некоторое пространство вокруг, оставляя лицо в тени, и слова лились сами собой, поощряемые внимательным взглядом карих глаз и легкой сочувственной улыбкой, порой трогающей уголки ее губ.

Горацио проснулся отдохнувшим и бодрым, как не просыпался с самого момента освобождения. Взглянув на женщину рядом с собой, он не стал лукавить и отмахиваться от ощущения «не та». Проблема была в том, что «той» больше не было.

Но Кассандра Траверс была не права, предполагая, что Горацио ударится в самообвинения и тоску. Он не мог позволить себе слепо надеяться на чудо, имея на руках такие факты. Имя Кристины пополнило список имен тех, чьей гибели Горацио не мог забыть, не мог простить себя за то, что не уберег, не защитил: мама, Рэй, Тим, Кристина… Ее гибели Горацио не помнил, но это дела не меняло.

Если бы он мог сломаться, он сломался бы уже давно. Горацио Кейн держал удар, продолжая выстраивать свою жизнь так, чтобы ни у кого не было даже повода подумать, что с ним что-то не в порядке.

**Глава 24.**

Случилось так, что Горацио был совершенно искренен и в то же время понят совершенно неверно. Просто потому, что в понятие «моя семья» они с Кристиной вкладывали совершенно разный смысл – впрочем, так случается настолько часто, что остается только удивляться, как это люди вообще ухитряются понимать друг друга.

Для Кристины «семья» означало «супруг/супруга плюс дети». Для Горацио – людей, за которых он чувствовал свою ответственность. Когда были живы родители и Рэй, они были семьей Горацио. После смерти брата он стал считать семьей Элину с Рэем-младшим и Сюзи с Мэдиссон. Если бы не было их, Горацио считал бы семьей Тима, Эрика с Келли, Алекс, других сотрудников лаборатории, и даже в какой-то степени весь Майами, который он поклялся защищать.

Что касалось своей собственной семьи, то и тут Горацио был честен. Он искренне не понимал, почему не сложилось и продолжало не складываться. Вроде бы он все делал правильно, вроде бы не ждал ничего особенного, всего лишь любви и понимания, и тем не менее…

С Ребеккой Невинс они расстались через две недели. Горацио не забыл ощущение, посетившее его в ночь после цунами, что эта женщина ему не подходит, но не торопился с действиями. Разумеется, Ребекка не такая, как Кристина. Но действительно ли им не по пути? Ведь Горацио сам пригласил Ребекку на ужин тогда, еще до похищения. Что же изменилось теперь?

Однажды Горацио все же попробовал рассказать ей о том, что его беспокоит. О некоторых своих снах.

– Это всегда одно и то же… – говорил он, глядя перед собой. – Я в ювелирной лавке. Замедленные кадры… Я достаю пистолет… Прицеливаюсь… Нажимаю на курок – ничего. Ничего не происходит, его заклинило…

– Не у тебя, у Спидла, Горацио, – перебила его Ребекка. – Ты ничего не мог сделать.

В ее тоне явно слышалась нотка снисходительности и легкого нетерпения: мол, когда же ты наконец усвоишь столь очевидные вещи.

– Если б я мог в это поверить… – сказал Горацио, наклоняясь вперед и разглядывая свои руки.

Кристина отреагировала не так. Сказала, что он в этом не виноват. Мог ли он что-то сделать или нет – он не виноват в случившемся. Почему-то в такой формулировке Горацио было гораздо легче принять это. Так же как было легче рассказывать, хотя Кристина по сути вообще никак не реагировала, просто задавала вопрос и выслушивала ответ. Без выводов. Без оценок. Пожалуй, во время того разговора Горацио прочувствовал истинное значение слова «поделиться». Человеку нужно делиться мыслями, чувствами. Особенно после таких событий. Недаром Стетлер так настаивал на посещении психотерапевта. Но Горацио действительно нуждался не в этом. Психотерапевт, та же доктор Траверс, при всем уважении к ее профессионализму, не может просто выслушать, ей нужно дать оценку состоянию пациента, дать ему какие-то рекомендации…

Ребекка села напротив и взяла его за руку. Горацио разглядывал тонкие пальчики, так ласково поглаживающие его ладонь. Чего же ему не хватает? Может быть, Элина права, и он сам создает себе лишние сложности? Может, поэтому он до сих пор один? От этой мысли что-то шевелилось на самом краешке сознания, словно воспоминание о забытом сне. Поддразнивало, обещая какую-то важную разгадку, но в руки не давалось.

Окончательное решение Горацио принял неделю спустя.

– Лучше не жди меня, – сказал он Ребекке в ответ на приглашение.

– В чем дело? – удивилась она. Горацио медлил с ответом, и она продолжила: – Это из-за того, что я сказала Элине?

Горацио слегка прищурился, склонил голову набок. Он не был в курсе, Элина ничего не передала ему, но сам факт… Ребекка что-то сказала Элине такое, что явно ему не понравилось бы.

– Нет, – тем не менее, честно ответил он.

– Из-за сделки, которую я заключила, – покивав, выдвинула новую версию Ребекка.

Горацио не стал ни подтверждать, ни отрицать этого. Все равно истинную причину ему не объяснить, а чем названная причина хуже других, особенно если она устраивает Ребекку?

– Я бы не изменила своего решения, – сказала она.

– А я своего, – ответил Горацио.

«На неверное решение уходит всего секунда», – сказал он ей всего несколькими минутами ранее. Поэтому важные решения Горацио старался не принимать в спешке. Именно для того, чтобы не приходилось их менять. Иногда это становилось проблемой, как в случае с Элиной.

Любил ли он ее? Пожалуй, все же любил. Просто для него это не означало необходимости форсировать события, совсем наоборот. И Элина, и Рэй-младший, по его мнению, достаточно натерпелись. Когда Горацио занимался делом Рэя, Элина призналась, что муж в последнее время окончательно увяз: неделями не появлялся дома, употреблял наркотики. От себя Горацио мог бы добавить про связь Рэя на стороне и его внебрачную дочь. Горацио делал для них все, что мог: нашел и отправил в тюрьму человека, который лишил Элину мужа, а Рэя-младшего – отца, возил племянника на рыбалку, приглашал Элину поужинать, чтобы не оставлять ее один на один с воспоминаниями.

Когда Элина впервые намекнула, что их отношения могут стать чем-то большим, Горацио несколько растерялся. Ему хотелось бы быть уверенным, что он для Элины не просто «таблетка от одиночества». К тому же, если он резко сменит статус, а потом что-то не сложится, вернуть прежние ровные дружеские отношения будет не так-то просто, и Элине, и племяннику он нанесет тем самым новую душевную травму, а этого Горацио категорически не хотел допускать.

Шаги к сближению он все же делал, но медленные, осторожные. Элина не поняла и не оценила этого. Сюзи и Мэдиссон внесли свою лепту: не желая причинять боль известием об измене Рэя, Горацио не стал опровергать догадку о том, что Мэдиссон – якобы его дочь. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать. Элина сочла себя обманутой и оскорбленной.

– С Риком просто, – объяснила она, когда Горацио узнал, что она встречается со Стетлером. – Он меня пригласил, я согласилась. Так обычно бывает…

Горацио был согласен. У него тоже обычно все именно так и происходило, и с Ребеккой, и с другими женщинами. Женщина ему нравилась, он ее приглашал, она соглашалась. Если ничего не складывалось – они расставались. Но ведь Элина была не просто понравившейся ему женщиной. Она была женой его брата, его семьей, Горацио был обязан опекать их с Рэем-младшим, защищать. Как он будет это делать, если несложившиеся отношения приведут их на грань «холодной войны»? Почему Элина не хочет понимать этого?

– У тебя дочь, о которой ты мне не сказал, – добавила Элина. – Мне трудно тебе доверять.

– Понимаю, – сказал Горацио.

На самом деле он не понимал: неужели Рик больше достоин доверия, чем он? На взгляд Горацио, вокруг было достаточно более достойных мужчин. Тем не менее, выбор Элины следовало уважать, и Горацио, скрепя сердце, отступил. Мысль о том, что это мог быть лишь намек «быть проще», попытка «расшевелить» его при помощи банальной ревности, как-то не пришла ему в голову, возможно потому, что сам Горацио никогда бы так не поступил. Он и свой роман с Ребеккой отнюдь не афишировал, в отличие от Элины с Риком, которые, словно нарочно, то и дело попадались на глаза. Сердце стискивало, но не столько ревностью, сколько болью: Рик не внушал доверия, и вдобавок совершенно не уделял внимания воспитанию Рэя-младшего, что вылилось в историю с ружьем, которая без вмешательства Горацио вполне могла закончиться для племянника тюрьмой. Как дядя мог воспитывать, видя племянника раз в месяц, а то и реже? Про то, что Рик Стетлер – совершенно неподходящая пара для Элины, Горацио даже не заикался, понимая, что его слова однозначно будут восприняты как проявление ревности. Казалось бы, после того, как дело дошло до рукоприкладства, Элина и сама должна была все понять, но ничего не произошло. Лишь Стетлер стал еще ревностнее следить за Горацио, изыскивая малейший повод навредить ему.

Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Казалось бы, детектив и криминалист с двадцатилетним стажем работы в полиции должен знать это, как никто другой. Правда о Мэдиссон все же выплыла на свет, Горацио самому пришлось рассказать Элине, что отцом девочки является не он, а Рэй, когда у той обнаружили острый миелобластный лейкоз, и выяснилось, что ни мать, ни дядя не подходят в качестве доноров для пересадки костного мозга. В расстроенных чувствах Элина отказалась подвергать сына болезненной процедуре ради спасения внебрачной дочери мужа, потом передумала, но у Горацио осталось смутное неприятное чувство, что это было сделано в качестве одолжения ему лично, а не из тех принципов, которыми руководствовался он сам.

Мэдиссон пошла на поправку, а некоторое время спустя неожиданно выплыла на свет еще одна тайна: о смерти Рэя. Точнее, о том, что он вовсе не умер. Человек, которого Горацио посадил в тюрьму, как убийцу брата, оказался федеральным агентом, работающим под прикрытием. Вспоминая допросы Боба Китона, Горацио не мог не испытывать досады: его даже не обманывали, ему просто позволили обмануть себя, точно так же, как он позволил обмануться Элине насчет Мэдиссон. Теперь же Горацио по крупице добывал истину, мучаясь осознанием того, что не может поделиться своими догадками ни с кем. Особенно с Элиной – ведь она продолжала встречаться с Риком Стетлером. Если она узнает, что ее муж жив, узнает и Стетлер. Вновь посадить брату на хвост отдел внутренних расследований Горацио не хотел, Рэя и так чуть не объявили грязным полицейским, чем, как выяснилось, и воспользовались федералы, заставив Рэймонда Кейна инсценировать собственную смерть, чтобы начать опасную разработку более крупных фигур, нежели мелкие наркоторговцы. Засекреченные результаты вскрытия, похороны в закрытом гробу, запрет на проведение расследования – все стало понятно в свете этого.

«Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным», – напомнила жизнь: Боб Китон был убит, Горацио пришлось сказать Элине о том, что Рэй может быть жив, а о его интересе к расследованию этого дела узнали федералы и пригрозили, что вмешательство может обернуться для Рэя уже подлинной смертью. Горацио не хотел так рисковать, но когда террористы узнали о том, что Рэй – полицейский, и похитили его сына, чтобы расправиться с отцом, Горацио уже не мог оставаться в стороне. Тем более что Элина рассталась с Риком, узнав, что ее муж жив, и теперь вся ответственность за семью брата вновь лежала на Горацио.

«Грязную бомбу» удалось обезвредить, а Рэя с семьей – отправить в Бразилию, подальше от федералов, наркотиков и отдела внутренних расследований. Проводив самолет, Горацио вернулся домой с крайне противоречивыми чувствами. С одной стороны, он не мог не переживать за близких ему людей, не думать о том, удастся ли Элине и Рэю вновь почувствовать себя семьей после нескольких лет врозь, после всей лжи и измен. С другой стороны – ему исполнилось сорок пять, а при такой работе времени на личную жизнь и так оставалось катастрофически мало, и то, что теперь ответственность за свою семью придется нести Рэю, не сваливая ее на старшего брата, было только на благо.

После неудачи с гипнозом Горацио далеко не сразу оставил попытки выяснить, действительно ли Кристина погибла. Проверив по иммиграционной базе, он узнал, что с 2000 года в Штаты прибыло сорок девять женщин по имени Кристина. Просмотрев фотографии, Горацио узнал, что его Кристина приехала в 2001 году под фамилией Маршалл. Однако ни тогда, ни теперь никаких дальнейших сведений о месте ее проживания или работы не оказалось. Это тоже свидетельствовало в пользу версии о гибели. Кристина сумела оказать ему помощь, спрятать и позвонить Элине, но ее застали во время звонка, обнаружили отсутствие заложника – и Кристина поплатилась за это. Горацио даже подозревал, что он видел, как это случилось. Решив, что Кристина могла быть с ним уже после ямы, он попытался сам прорваться сквозь пелену темноты, представляя, что у него все болит, а над ним склоняется лицо Кристины… Темнота насмехалась над ним, раз за разом уводя его полусонное сознание в сторону грез: Горацио видел, как он целует и раздевает Кристину, но она неизменно прикрывала грудь наискось рукой, пряча от него пулевые отметины. У Кристофера Менга и его подручных в банке были именно автоматы, способные скосить человека вот так, очередью поперек груди. А взорванный флигель мог скрыть все следы. Эротическую окраску этих снов Горацио считал отражением своего желания познакомиться с Кристиной поближе. Если бы она осталась жива, Горацио непременно попытался бы…

Попытки воскресить воспоминания полностью, пройдя сквозь ад темноты, неизменно оборачивались поражением, превращаясь в кошмар.

В конце концов Горацио сдался. Если после кошмара ямы его ожидал лишь новый кошмар убийства Кристины у него на глазах, понятно было, почему сознание так упорно вычеркивает эти воспоминания из памяти. Кристину не вернуть. Нужно было жить дальше, оставив в прошлом Кристину, Ребекку, Элину…

Жизнь Кристины проходила практически под тем же девизом. Прошлого не вернуть. Нужно жить дальше, оставив позади Питера Маршалла, Кристофера Менга, Горацио Кейна. Единственное различие заключалось в том, что Кристина точно знала: Горацио жив и здоров. Она иногда видела его в новостях. Первое время ей хотелось увидеть его лицо, понять, остался ли шрам, но разглядеть этого не удавалось – чаще всего Горацио показывали мельком, быстро проходящим мимо толпы репортеров со стандартным «без комментариев». Потом лейтенант Горацио Кейн окончательно превратился для Кристины в далекую фигуру в неизменном костюме и солнцезащитных очках, мелькающую порой на экране. Это был не ее Горацио, живущий в воспоминаниях. Возможно, поэтому Кристина не мечтала о чуде, о случайной встрече, о внезапном возвращении воспоминаний и чувств…

Ее жизнь была куда более спокойной и размеренной, чем его. Судьба предоставила ей очередную передышку, позволив просто жить, читать книги, смотреть фильмы, гулять по набережным, наблюдать за регулярно устраиваемыми регатами, любоваться на детей в парках.

Майами был похож на калейдоскоп, складывающийся из бесконечного количества разноцветных осколков чьих-то жизней, для каждого образуя свой собственный, неповторимый узор. Сезон ураганов сменялся сезоном круизов, где-то шли разборки уличных банд, а где-то – шикарные вечеринки, одних людей убивали ради многомиллионных состояний, других – за порцию дрянного наркотика.

Больница, где работала Кристина, была довольно дорогой, что создавало значительный контраст между пациентами. Те, кто ложился сюда на плановые операции, в основном были людьми не бедными, а вот в отделение скорой помощи привозили всех подряд, порой и вовсе не имеющих страховки.

Почувствовав себя в своей стихии, Кристина полностью отдавалась работе, и это не замедлило проявить себя. Всего за полгода работы она сумела создать себе репутацию, так что доктор Кэрри вскоре даже начал подшучивать, мол, если бы он не входил в совет больницы, так уже начал бы принимать ставки на то, что доктор О'Нил будет названа лучшим врачом года. Кристина смеялась и говорила, что это маловероятно, потому что, если об этом зайдет речь, Эдди подсыплет ей отравы в кофе. Этингейл в ответ ворчал, что отраву он подсыплет себе, в тот день, когда Кристину поставят над ним главной.

Тучный, медлительный ворчун Эдди был, пожалуй, вторым человеком, которого Кристина могла бы назвать своим другом, помимо доктора Кэрри, что, впрочем, не мешало Этингейлу отчаянно завидовать ее успехам, прикрывая это шуточками. Его самого пациенты не особенно жаловали за резковатую манеру общения, но меняться он не хотел, отшучиваясь, что тогда его разлюбит жена, а она ему дороже.

В тот день, когда в городе началась паника из-за угрозы террористов взорвать радиоактивную бомбу, Кристина дежурила в отделении «скорой». Когда же диктор объявила, что угроза миновала, лейтенанту Горацио Кейну удалось обезвредить бомбу, Кристина невольно обернулась к экрану, надеясь, что сейчас покажут Горацио, дадут убедиться, что он не пострадал. Но на экране был какой-то молодой криминалист, и Кристина вернулась к пациенту, сорокалетнему строителю, на руку которого накладывала шов.

– Почему вы не признаетесь ему в своих чувствах? – неожиданно спросил пациент некоторое время спустя.

– Что? – невольно вздрогнув, переспросила Кристина.

– Если бы между вами что-то было, вы бы кинулись к телефону, а в то, что лейтенант оказался настолько глуп, чтобы отвергнуть такую женщину, как вы, мне не верится.

– Мистер… – Кристина скосила глаза на карту, – …Грэй, вам не кажется, что это не ваше дело? И, – чуть помедлив, не сдержала любопытства она, – какую это «такую», хотелось бы знать?

– Красивую, спокойную, внимательную, добрую, – напрочь игнорируя первое замечание, перечислил он.

– Может быть, он женат? – поддаваясь желанию защитить Горацио и тем самым невольно втягиваясь в разговор, который не собиралась поддерживать, возразила Кристина.

– Скорее, это вы замужем, – усмехнулся Грэй. – Ведь так? Ничего, что я спрашиваю?

– Ничего, если я не отвечу?

– Тогда мы оба можем попасть в неприятное положение. Я решительно настроен за вами поухаживать.

– Как? – растерялась Кристина.

– Как обычно ухаживают, – широко улыбнулся Грэй. – Присылать цветы, звонить с дурацкими разговорами о погоде и самочувствии, пригласить поужинать… Ничего оригинального, – пожал он плечами. – Я вообще довольно неоригинальный тип.

Кристина молчала, бинтуя ему руку и не понимая, что сказать.

– Так что? – нарушил молчание Грэй. – Вы замужем, или безнадежно влюблены в лейтенанта Кейна? Мне хотелось бы знать, не будут ли мои ухаживания вам в тягость.

– Мой муж умер четыре года назад, – ответила Кристина. И неожиданно откровенно добавила: – А лейтенант меня забыл. Так что мои чувства к нему теперь не имеют никакого значения.

Наверное, ей просто слишком давно хотелось этим поделиться хоть с кем-то, а темные глаза этого нахального пациента смотрели с искренним участием.

– Значит, вы разрешаете мне поухаживать за вами?

– А вам требуется разрешение?

– А как же, – рассмеялся Грэй. – Мы, строители, без разрешения никуда. А то, понимаешь, стараешься, строишь дом, а потом его снесут или ураганом разрушит из-за того, что построил не там или не так.

– Мое разрешение не даст никаких гарантий, мистер Грэй, – пожала плечами Кристина.

– Пол, – поправил тот. – Зовите меня Пол.

– Почему не Реджинальд? – глянув в карту, поинтересовалась Кристина.

– Ну какой я Реджинальд, – рассмеялся он.

Кристина окинула его взглядом и легонько улыбнулась. Да, простоватому строителю важное, вычурное «Реджинальд» никак не шло.

– Это все мама, – пояснил Пол. – Хотела, чтобы я архитектором стал, вот и имечко придумала соответствующее.

– Что ж, – возвращаясь к деловому тону и делая пометки в карте, сказала Кристина, – через неделю жду вас, будем снимать швы.

«О, свидание!» – прочитала она в смеющемся взгляде и тоже улыбнулась.

Может быть, это действительно нормально – она ему понравилась, он хочет за ней поухаживать. Что такого? И вообще, у нее есть неделя на то, чтобы все обдумать.

Как выяснилось, Пол Грэй не настроен был просто ждать эту неделю. Тем же вечером в приемный покой принесли корзину цветов для доктора О'Нил.

«Свет твоих глаз согревает лучше солнца», – было написано в карточке.

Как Пол и предупреждал, он был совершенно неоригинальным типом.

**Глава 25.**

Несколько дней Кристина в некотором напряжении ждала дальнейших знаков внимания и пыталась понять, как на них реагировать. Пол Грэй показался ей не склонным отступать от намеченного плана действий. Но ничего не происходило. Кристина расслабилась и даже уже практически выкинула несостоявшегося ухажера из головы, когда он снова объявился, как и было велено, через неделю. Швы ему снял другой врач – Кристина в тот день была занята с многочисленными жертвами ДТП и совершенно не ожидала, что кое-кто будет терпеливо дожидаться конца ее смены.

Впрочем, в тот день даже разговора не получилось: Пол лишь взглянул на серую от усталости Кристину и предложил подвезти ее до дома, а она, не раздумывая, согласилась. Хоть она и жила буквально в паре кварталов, сейчас мысль о прогулке до дома казалась ей совершенно непривлекательной. Всю дорогу Кристина молчала, а Пол и не делал попыток заговорить, только, остановив машину возле ее дома, попросил номер телефона.

Пол Грэй действительно оказался не склонен отступать от намеченного плана действий, но неторопливость этого плана вместе с основательностью послужили причиной того, что Кристина даже не заметила, как Пол вошел в ее жизнь. Ей так и не пришлось решать глобальных вопросов плана: как она относится к этому человеку, хочет ли принимать его ухаживания, готова ли ответить взаимностью. Все это как-то незаметно, само собой сложилось из простых ответов на простые вопросы: может ли она сейчас говорить, как прошла смена, не хочет ли она прогуляться по набережной сегодня вечером, видела ли она такой-то фильм и, если нет, не согласится ли посмотреть вместе с ним, как ей понравилась кухня ресторанчика, в котором они вчера ужинали…

Ответить на каждый из них было просто, и однажды оказалось, что они уже три месяца как встречаются. Высокая рыжеволосая фигура в темном костюме и неизменных солнцезащитных очках по-прежнему мелькала время от времени на экране, но ее связь с жизнью Кристины день ото дня становилась все призрачнее.

– А что ты будешь делать, если он вдруг вспомнит? – поинтересовался однажды Пол, когда они прогуливались по набережной.

– А что я, по-твоему, должна буду сделать?

– Упасть ему в объятия, например, – улыбнулся Пол. Глаза его были серьезны и внимательны, так что вопрос, судя по всему, отнюдь не был шуткой.

– Ты слишком романтизируешь наши отношения, – качнула головой Кристина, останавливаясь и опираясь на перила. – Мы с Горацио встретились в экстремальной ситуации, наши чувства могли быть продиктованы ей. Но проверить это нам не удалось, он забыл нашу встречу. Если он вспомнит, мы с ним оба встанем перед выбором: пытаться строить свою жизнь вместе или врозь. Учитывая, что на момент нашей встречи у него была другая женщина, любимая женщина – я сильно сомневаюсь, что Горацио будет счастлив, вспомнив обо мне…

– Я счастлив, что знаю тебя, – помолчав, сказал Пол.

Кристина улыбнулась и придвинулась ближе, позволяя себя обнять. Когда Пол пытался выразить сильные чувства, он иногда начинал говорить вот такими фразами, словно из записки в букете цветов. Он действительно не был оригинален, более того, кому-то даже мог показаться скучноватым: никаких сюрпризов, внезапных визитов и тому подобного. Прежде чем встретить после работы, Пол обязательно звонил, уточняя, во сколько она заканчивает сегодня и стоит ли приезжать или у нее изменилось настроение и все планы лучше отменить. Выбор ресторана или фильма непременно согласовывался заранее. Единственное, что он выбирал сам, не советуясь и не предупреждая – это цветы. Кристине же все это нравилось, ей было хорошо и спокойно в том надежном, предсказуемом мире, который создавал вокруг себя Пол Грэй.

Как выяснилось, вопрос о Горацио был задан неспроста – тем же вечером Пол впервые попытался поцеловать Кристину. Впрочем, попытался – неверное слово. Просто они сидели рядом на террасе, наслаждаясь безалкогольными коктейлями и вечерним бризом, темы разговора временно закончились, уступив место тишине, нарушаемой лишь отдаленным городским шумом, затем взгляды случайно встретились, и оставалось лишь слегка наклонить головы, чтобы соприкоснуться губами. Поцелуй закончился, но взгляда никто не отвел.

Несколько часов спустя Кристина лежала рядом с Полом, разглядывая его сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы и размышляя. В постели Пол Грэй был столь же нетороплив, основателен и неоригинален, как и по жизни. И ей это нравилось. Ей было хорошо.

Горацио… Да, если бы ей пришлось выбирать между ними, вряд ли ее выбором стал бы Пол, но амнезия вносила в этот выбор существенные коррективы. Пол Грэй, такой заботливый и в то же время ненавязчивый – Кристина не понимала, чем заслужила его любовь, но ощущать ее было очень приятно.

Загвоздка крылась в ее собственных чувствах. Кристине было с чем сравнивать. Но она понимала: Пол и не требует от нее всего и немедленно. И такое уважение к ее чувствам весьма располагало к нему. Пройдет еще несколько лет – и его любовь вызовет ответное чувство, поможет ей жить без оглядки на прошлое…

Минули Рождество и Новый год, затем и Пасха. Как и надеялась когда-то Кристина, жизнь входила в колею, а колея становилась все глубже: все больше и больше времени они с Полом проводили вместе, все больше и больше становилось совместных ритуалов, элементов быта, рассчитанного на двоих. Утренний подъем и сборы на работу, ужин и вечерние прогулки или посиделки. Прочитанные вместе книги, посмотренные вместе фильмы, прошлое друг друга, поведанное в негромких неторопливых разговорах вечером после ужина или ночью в постели.

– Я вот думаю, – сказал однажды Пол, привычно перебравшись после ужина на террасу, – может, переедешь ко мне? Тебе ведь здесь нравится?

– Нравится, – кивнула Кристина, пока никак не выказывая свою реакцию на предложение.

– Ну и вот, я подумал, – неторопливо продолжил Пол, – может, нам пожить вместе?

– До конца наших дней, – усмехнулась Кристина.

– Нет, – неожиданно мотнул головой Пол. – Ничего такого. Какой-нибудь вполне разумный срок, скажем, ближайшие лет пятьдесят…

Кристина улыбнулась вместе с ним, удобно устраивая затылок в ямочке на его плече.

– А если я соглашусь? – поинтересовалась она, глядя на закатное марево над крышами домов. Марево полыхало рыжим.

– Тогда я попрошу тебя примерить вот это, – перед глазами Кристины появилось тоненькое колечко с маленьким, изумительно красивым камнем. – Мамино, – пояснил Пол. – Она отдала мне его, когда мне исполнилось двадцать.

– Ты не торопился.

– Я ждал такую, как ты.

Кристина молчала. Пол тоже. Просто обнимал, глядя вместе с ней на оранжевое закатное небо. Он ждал двадцать лет, и готов был подождать еще. Пока она не будет готова. Пока не разлюбит Горацио. Или пока не согласится просто принять новую любовь, не покушающуюся на старую.

Кристина не могла подозревать его в неискренности чувств. Не сомневалась в том, какой он человек. Прекрасно представляла себе, какой будет их жизнь. Знала, что Пол идет на это с открытыми глазами. И все же медлила.

Согласиться – это значило навсегда отказаться от надежды… Только сейчас Кристина осознала, что все же надеялась. Совсем чуть-чуть. Так, что даже сама не подозревала об этом, пока не встала перед выбором: признать эту надежду, дать ей право на жизнь или отказаться от нее навсегда. Признать – и жить воспоминаниями о единственной ночи, подаренной ей измученным, больным, запутавшимся человеком. Отказаться – и жить полной жизнью, в которой может быть все то, о чем мечталось, но с другим. Ей тридцать пять, Полу сорок один. Почти столько же было ее родителям, когда их не стало. А сколько еще осталось им с Полом? Стоит ли тратить эти годы на надежду?

– Хорошо, – сказала Кристина, подставляя руку. Колечко скользнуло на палец, чуть задержавшись на суставе. В самый раз. Что ж, может, это действительно судьба?

– Ты не пожалеешь, – пообещал Пол, целуя ее пальцы.

Через месяц состоялась скромная свадьба. Сестра Пола и несколько его коллег, Эдди Этингейл и доктор Кэрри с женами – вот и все приглашенные.

А через несколько недель Пол вернулся домой странно задумчивым и даже несколько подавленным.

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовалась Кристина. – Ваш проект отклонили?

Она знала, сколько времени и сил вложил муж в этот проект, и что сегодня после работы как раз должен был съездить в центр, узнать его судьбу.

– Нет, с проектом все в порядке… – Пол помялся, потом все же решился. – Я не хотел говорить, но ты ведь можешь и из газет узнать. Я видел твоего лейтенанта сегодня…

Кристина замерла в полуобороте, не поставив на стол тарелку.

– В костюме, при галстуке, – продолжил Пол, стараясь не глядеть на нее. – С высокой темноволосой девушкой в белом платье. Они шли в здание суда, под руку…

– Я поняла, – перебила Кристина, слишком осторожно ставя тарелку на стол. – Давай ужинать, – она отвернулась к плите, не зная, чему поражаться больше: спокойствию собственного тона или острой боли, на миг сжавшей сердце.

Она была благодарна мужу – если бы она прочитала эту новость в газете, в больнице, перед серьезной операцией, кто знает…

Горацио женился на своей Элине. Почему-то именно теперь Кристина вдруг почувствовала укол совести: она даже не попыталась помочь ему вспомнить, своим решением она в какой-то степени лишила Горацио свободы выбора, как бы решила за него. Но теперь уже жалеть было явно поздно. А тем более – пытаться что-то изменить.

Выбирая свой жизненный путь, Горацио, разумеется, учитывал риск, связанный с работой в полиции. Нельзя сказать, что он относился к этому несерьезно, – скорее, философски. Стать жертвой маньяка могла самая обычная семья любого человека, не имеющего никакого отношения к полиции, так же как и схлопотать пулю мог абсолютно любой.

Вероятно, поэтому, узнав, что его имя попало в «лист заказов» «Мала Ноче», Горацио не почувствовал страха, наоборот, даже некоторую гордость, будто этот заказ был своего рода признанием заслуг: он и его лаборатория ощутимо мешали бандитам. Следует отметить, что, представляя себе «Мала Ноче» кучкой молодых отморозков, мечтающих отгрызть от наркобизнеса кусок побольше, Антонио Винченце представлял истинный масштаб банды не более, чем если бы видел кусочек ногтя от «волосатой лапы». Главари международной организации «Мала Ноче», занимающейся поставками оружия и организацией заказных убийств, наркобизнеса сторонились, в то время как молодежь искренне не понимала, как можно упускать такую выгоду, буквально плывущую в руки. Боссы были вынуждены пойти на жесткие меры, вплоть до того, что непокорных сдавали копам. Горацио охотно внес свою лепту в этот процесс, сажая не только тех, кого готовы были сдать, но и безжалостно пройдясь по рядам самых преданных бойцов.

Наметившийся было просвет в личной жизни обернулся трагедией. Неоконченное нью-йоркское дело, Уолтер Резден, известный тем, что убивал родителей и запирал детей в шкафу, объявился в Майами. Ему оказалось мало ножевого шрама, оставленного им на боку детектива Кейна, теперь он решил оставить ему шрам на душе, убив женщину, с которой Горацио встретился за день до того, да еще и подстроив все так, чтобы в ее убийстве заподозрили самого лейтенанта. Команда криминалистов не оставила своего шефа, и золотой лейтенантский значок очень быстро вновь оказался в его руках, вот только Рэчел Тернер это вернуть уже не могло.

«Первая женщина, которая понравилась Горацио после Элины», – так сказала про нее Келли. Даже если бы Горацио слышал это, он не стал бы поправлять. И так слишком много старых тайн выплыло наружу в последнее время.

А жизнь все не давала передышки: судья, сводя старые счеты с Горацио, выпустил Рездена; Резден, сводя старые счеты с товарищами по несчастью, такими же приемными детьми, как и он сам, не защитившими его в детстве, убил еще несколько человек, прежде чем Горацио сумел его обезвредить; Стетлер, сводя старые счеты с Горацио, чуть не вышиб с работы Эрика Делко, воспользовавшись его семейными проблемами.

Потребность в простом человеческом тепле, близости была очень острой. Даже отдавая себе отчет в том, что это ненормально, Горацио не мог не радоваться каждому визиту Кристины в его сны. Конечно, ее фантом не мог заменить реального общения, но ни на что больше времени не оставалось: над лабораторией сгущались тучи, а Горацио не понимал даже, откуда дует ветер. Не могли же федералы быть заодно с «Мала Ноче»?

Марисоль Делко была вовсе не похожа на Кристину. К тому же она была сестрой Эрика, она была на 18 лет моложе – у Горацио и в мыслях не мелькнуло, что между ними может что-то завязаться. Разумеется, он помог бы Эрику и без ее просьбы, ведь тот был частью его семьи. Слушая рассказ Марисоль о неравной борьбе с болезнью, Горацио любовался девушкой и думал, не мог не думать о том, что совсем скоро химиотерапия подарит ей победу в этой борьбе, забрав взамен молодость. Не будет этих кудрей, и упругой нежности кожи, и задорного блеска в глазах…

Марисоль сама сделала первый шаг, пригласив его на ужин, но, даже согласившись, Горацио заставил себя поверить, что это «просто ужин». Все действительно получилось просто, совсем, как когда-то говорила Элина: Марисоль его пригласила, он согласился, они просто съели действительно вкусно приготовленное жаркое и выпили немного вина, просто говорили обо всем на свете, затем вдруг просто умолкли, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза. Если бы это было лишь благодарностью – Горацио не принял бы ее, если бы это было продиктовано жалостью – не приняла бы Марисоль. Но в тот момент они вдруг поняли, что у них обоих вот сейчас есть уникальная возможность стать неодинокими. Уж как надолго – этого они не знали, но разве хоть кому-то вообще суждено это знать заранее?

Это не было хватанием за соломинку – лишь бы кто-то был рядом. Горацио уважал стойкость характера Марисоль, ее добросердечие, был очарован ее живостью и искренностью. Марисоль уважала в нем человека, который не пасует перед обстоятельствами, и была уверена, что Горацио Кейн будет любить ее и тогда, когда ее волосы выпадут, а кожа сморщится и посереет. Отдавая все силы на борьбу с болезнью, Марисоль не думала о будущем, а задумавшись – испугалась. Если бы не Горацио, не его спокойная уверенность, ей могло бы и не хватить духу продолжать борьбу ради такого итога.

К сожалению, Марисоль не могла быть опорой для Горацио. Во всяком случае, сейчас. А тучи над лабораторией продолжали сгущаться, ФБР следило за каждым шагом, Горацио то и дело получал подтверждения, что про лабораторию распространяются порочащие слухи. Поддержка нужна была ему, как никогда, но за неимением большего приходилось довольствоваться теплотой и душевной близостью. Парадоксально, но факт – иногда даже самой искренней любви бывает недостаточно.

Горацио верил – все образуется. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что все эти неприятности с проверками и подозрениями рано или поздно закончатся, и ни в коем случае нельзя себе позволить из-за этого упустить то настоящее, что происходит сейчас.

А настоящим была Марисоль и их отношения. Осознав внезапно, что болезнь не является индульгенцией у смерти, Марисоль заторопилась жить, а что для молодой девушки лучше всего символизирует жизнь? Материнство.

– Еще не поздно, – сказал Горацио. Он в это верил всей душой – ведь в некотором смысле они с Марисоль стояли на одной доске. Ее подгоняла болезнь, его – возраст. Они оба могли не успеть.

– Что же мы будем делать? – спросила Марисоль.

– Все, что захотим, – ответил Горацио.

– А это относится к свадьбе? – уточнила Марисоль пару недель спустя.

– Да, – просто сказал он, улыбаясь радости, отразившейся в ее глазах, – да, относится.

Обворожительная в своем простом белом платье, взволнованная и счастливая, Марисоль вошла под руку с Горацио в зал суда. Он тоже был взволнован, хоть и скрывал это за шутками, и счастлив, хоть и сказал Эрику, что хочет порадовать Марисоль. То, что это порадует и самого Горацио, просто не имело значения для Эрика – так он считал. Горацио помнил, что это может быть ненадолго: даже если Марисоль окончательно победит болезнь, возможно, молодость возьмет свое, красота вернется, и ей больше не нужна будет его любовь и поддержка. Но разве это повод отказываться от пусть даже недолгого счастья?

Лаборатория была оправдана, федералы убрались ни с чем. Горацио надеялся, что они с Марисоль вместе вступят в новую, светлую полосу жизни.

Возможно, ему не стоило забывать о том, что его имя внесено в список заказов «Мала Ноче», а то, что он обезглавил местное отделение банды, отнюдь не означает безопасности. Впрочем, Горацио считал, что принял все необходимые меры: никакой шумихи вокруг свадьбы, ни гостей, ни объявления в газетах… Никто не должен был знать, что теперь он вдвойне уязвим – и даже несмотря на это, он приставил к Марисоль охрану.

Все оказалось тщетно. Свадьбу увидел снайпер, собиравшийся выполнить заказ и убрать наконец дотошного лейтенанта, а его босс, в упоении замышляя грядущий передел власти, отдал приказ стрелять не в Горацио, а в его жену.

– У меня были планы на вечер, – сказал Горацио, когда Марисоль очнулась в больнице.

Она улыбалась. Они вместе строили планы этим утром. Они смеялись: «счастлива ли она со своим новообретенным мужем?» Они были так уверены, что готовы к любому повороту судьбы… Они не были готовы прощаться.

– Ты ведь не задумала… не прийти ко мне на свидание? – спросил Горацио, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

Сердце колотилось сильнее, чем тогда, когда он вышел из санитарной машины к поджидавшим его бандитам, перегородившим дорогу.

Неужели это конец?

– Ни за что на свете, – выдохнула Марисоль.

«Прости», – добавила она взглядом. Если бы это зависело от нее…

Писк аппарата, сигнализирующий о том, что линия пульса стала ровной, показался Горацио оглушительным. Эта ровная линия аккуратно перечеркивала его несостоявшееся счастье и семейную жизнь.

Что-то замкнуло у него внутри – и даже сны его предали. Горацио просто проваливался в душную вязкую черноту, чтобы продрать глаза с рассветом еще более уставшим, нежели вечером. Ему казалось, он покрылся коркой, делающей его нечувствительным. Он как-то выдержал похороны, не смея взглянуть в глаза родителям Марисоль. Он не поддался на провокации Риаса, возомнившего себя хозяином Майами. Он не сорвался, когда ему объявили, что Риаса отпускают на свободу под видом депортации в Бразилию.

Полтора месяца Эрик воевал с бюрократами Рио-де-Жанейро, надеясь на то, что справедливость восторжествует. Но шериф лишь посмеялся ему в лицо, выпустив Антонио Риаса под тем предлогом, что в рамках программы защиты свидетелей их имена не были указаны.

– Думаю, я знаю того, кто может знать, где Риас, – сказал Горацио.

О Рэе он думал с того самого момента, когда узнал, что Рио – город Антонио Риаса. Тот был кем-то вроде мэра в одной из фавелл. Антонио Риас, крупный наркоделец, проворачивавший свои дела в Майами. Рэймонд Кейн, «грязный полицейский» и наркоман, инсценировавший свою смерть для того, чтобы заняться разработкой каких-то крупных фигур, а затем выбравший местом «ссылки» Рио.

Последнее, на что надеялся Горацио – это что Рэй продолжает работать на федералов. Но этой надежде не суждено было сбыться.

– Леопард всегда при своих пятнах, – сказала Элина. – Прости, я не хотела тебя беспокоить, не хотела, чтобы ты знал…

Горацио смотрел на нее и не мог понять. Как могла порядочная, умная женщина, бывший полицейский, просто смотреть, как ее муж и сын губят сами себя?

Все, что ему оставалось теперь – надеяться, что еще не поздно. Но и эта надежда рассыпалась прямо в руках Горацио. Рэй умер, умер продажным копом и наркодельцом. Рэй-младший был на волосок от смерти, пойдя на поводу у Риаса и став живым контейнером для перевозки наркотиков. Эрик сумел выследить Риаса, но чуть не проиграл схватку на вертолетной площадке. Его вели ярость и жажда мести. Горацио был спокоен: ему практически нечего было терять. Возможно, будь у него значок и пистолет, Горацио сумел бы сохранить хладнокровие и вновь арестовать Риаса – теперь уже за убийство брата. Но это была другая страна, со своими законами – точнее, беззаконием – и у Горацио был лишь нож, выбитый Эриком в самом начале схватки.

– Ты так ничего и не понял, Кейн, – презрительно процедил Риас.

– Неужели, Антонио? – без выражения ответил Горацио. Нож вошел в живот Риаса легко. Почему-то в этот момент Горацио вспомнил, как объяснял Эрику когда-то: убивая человека ножом, неопытный убийца обычно режется сам. Потому что в тот момент, когда нож втыкается в человеческое тело, убийца осознает, что делает, и у большинства рука дрожит и слабеет, а нож скользит, раня ладонь.

Рука Горацио не дрогнула. Он смотрел на статую распростершего руки над Рио Христа-спасителя. Да, вина за убийство ляжет на его плечи, но лучше так, чем вина за все те жизни, которые Риас еще мог забрать или искалечить.

По возвращении в Майами Горацио ждал новый виток безумной гонки. Запутавшись во лжи, Рэй-младший едва не погиб и едва не стал убийцей.

– Ты в порядке, дядя Горацио? – несмело спросил он, когда все закончилось.

– Я… Я в порядке, – ответил Горацио, тяжело опускаясь на колено над телом убитого наркодилера.

Он солгал. Его с головой захлестывала странная опустошенность, совсем не соответствующая моменту: ведь все действительно должно было быть в порядке, племянник был жив, он не стал убийцей, теперь они с Элиной с Майами, где он сможет помогать им…

– В Бразилии есть понятие «тоска по счастливым воспоминаниям», – скажет Элина несколько часов спустя. – Мои воспоминания о Рэе, твои – о Марисоль.

Горацио опустит взгляд, заметив вопросительную интонацию в конце. Марисоль… Воспоминания о Марисоль были окрашены оттенком «несбывшееся». А чтобы тосковать по счастливым воспоминаниям, счастье должно было состояться, сбыться хоть на миг. Возможно, он был бы счастлив с Марисоль. Но этого теперь не узнать.

– Что собираешься делать?

– Бразилия стала для меня местом воспоминаний, – горько улыбнется Элина. – Хотя… Не думаю, что здесь нас что-то держит.

– А я думаю.

– Что?

– Семья.

Горацио не намерен был выпускать их из поля зрения теперь, но у него попросту не было сейчас сил на то, чтобы снова кого-то опекать, спасать, поддерживать. Его собственная жизнь только что рухнула, следовало выбраться из-под обломков старого и понять, как жить дальше, прежде чем он сможет снова заботиться о семье брата.

Прошел почти месяц: работа почему-то не оказывала привычного эффекта, Горацио по-прежнему тонул в ощущениях пустоты, одиночества и одновременно несвободы. Сны регулярно встречали его давящей чернотой кошмара. Успехи не радовали, опасность не воспринималась всерьез. Что у него могли отнять, жизнь? Ну так рано или поздно это все равно случится. А дорожить… Чем он мог теперь дорожить? Кошмарами? Одиночеством? Нет, конечно, до бессознательного стремления к самоубийству Горацио не дошел, но некоторое безразличие к собственной дальнейшей судьбе никак не желало рассеиваться.

**Глава 26.**

Кристина давно знала этот закон человеческой жизни, который так и хотелось назвать законом подлости: нагрузка никогда не распределялась равномерно, в отделении скорой помощи было то затишье, то аврал. И, как водится, под конец тяжелой смены случалось очередное супер-сложное-и-важное-происшествие, которое заставляло весь персонал работать с полной отдачей, выматывая окончательно.

Сегодняшнее дежурство, похоже, было как раз из таких. Два аппендицита, прободение язвы, разрыв аорты, три ножевых ранения, огнестрельное в бедро, переломанные руки и ноги, пробитый череп, не говоря уж о более мелких травмах и болячках – все это сыпалось на Кристину как из рога изобилия. Вдобавок ко всему, едва у нее нашлось десять минут на перерыв, за ней пришли с известием, что к ней посетитель.

Посетителем оказалась корреспондент, Маргарет Беккет, симпатичная шатенка с пронзительно-зелеными глазами.

– Я не смогла пробиться к вам по телефону, решила заехать лично, – извинилась она. – Я хотела бы сделать небольшой материал.

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь побороть желание ответить грубостью. Она и так не слишком-то обрадовалась награде «Лучший врач года», которую все же получила. С Эдди потом целый месяц было невозможно работать спокойно: он то отпускал грубоватые шуточки по поводу способа получения награды, то пытался свалить на нее ответственность и за свои действия тоже, поскольку «она теперь звезда и все знает лучше всех». Кристина терпела, говоря себе, что у Этингейла просто такой характер и все это делается не со зла. В конце концов ему надоело, и рабочие отношения вошли в привычное русло. Повторения, но в больших масштабах, Кристина вовсе не хотела, известность ей была совершенно ни к чему, она предпочла бы, чтобы никто из тех, кто жил в доме Антонио Винченце, так и не знал, что с ней сталось.

– Думаю, это не самая удачная идея, – вежливо сказала Кристина. – Я, как видите, занята.

– Ничего, – с улыбкой откликнулась мисс Беккет, – я могу подождать. Или приеду, когда вам будет удобно.

Кристина постаралась подавить тяжелый вздох.

– Извините, доктор Грэй, давайте начистоту? – неожиданно спросила Маргарет. – Я – не скандальный журналист. Если вы скажете, что о чем-то не хотите говорить, мы не будем об этом говорить, и я не полезу раскапывать причины, почему вам удобно обойти эту тему молчанием. Я художница, а не сплетница. Я просто хочу показать людям, в каком городе мы живем, с кем ходим по одним улицам. Позвоните, пожалуйста, если надумаете.

Кристина глядела ей вслед, сжимая в руке визитку. На самом деле, Маргарет ведь права, каждый делает свою работу. Кристофер в тюрьме, кого ей опасаться?

Долго рассуждать ей не дали распахнувшиеся двери и скороговорка медбрата. Водитель, ДТП…

Следующий перерыв наступил лишь через несколько часов, уже ранним утром. Кристина успела позавтракать и только села на диван с намерением подремать, как в ординаторскую вихрем влетела Трэйси. Она сияла и тараторила так, что Кристина невольно заулыбалась, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то в море восторженного лепета, но выделялось только: «А я!.. А они…», – а больше разобрать ничего не удавалось.

– Хорошо, – сказала Кристина, когда ей удалось вставить слово. – А теперь глубокий вдох, – Трэйси послушно вдохнула. – Так что случилось?

– У меня все получилось, – выдохнула Трэйси. – Я больше не боюсь! – и она крепко обняла Кристину.

Кристина улыбнулась и ободряюще похлопала девушку по спине. Двадцатитрехлетняя красавица модельной внешности пришла в группу Кристины четыре месяца назад и сказала:

– Я боюсь выходить на улицу.

Как ни странно, именно с этой фразы, произнесенной одной из пациенток Кристины, и началась история группы. Мисси было всего девятнадцать, она вздрагивала, завидев мужчину даже самой располагающей наружности, после того как выбежала в одиннадцать часов вечера в аптеку, а трое соседских парней избили и изнасиловали ее.

– Я боюсь выходить на улицу, – сказала она перед выпиской.

Кристина предложила ей свою помощь. Они занимались в спортзале больницы, за два месяца Мисси освоила кое-какие приемы самообороны, а в дополнение крепко усвоила мысль: даже если ей не удастся защитить себя от изнасилования, это не ее вина, и это не конец жизни. Через два дня Мисси привела свою подругу Сару, пережившую изнасилование почти год назад и с тех пор панически боявшуюся выходить из дома вечером. Потом были другие девушки, в разное время группа насчитывала от пяти до пятнадцати человек.

– Хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло? – спросила Кристина, когда Трэйси немного успокоилась.

– Я вчера возвращалась с работы, – поправляя волосы, начала Трэйси. – Припозднилась – сдавала выручку, а чеки не сошлись. И тут навстречу – они… Пьяные, – она передернула плечами, – начали пошлости говорить, окружили…

Кристина погладила ее по руке.

– Я сначала думала – все, мне крышка, – покачала головой Трэйси. – А потом… Я решила – пусть сначала получат! Намотала на кулак ремень сумочки, шпильки скинула и одну туфлю в руки взяла! Приготовилась – как учили. А они, – она рассмеялась, – они перепугались и дали деру, представляете?!

– Я очень рада за тебя, – искренне сказала Кристина.

– Я пойду, – взглянув на часы, подхватилась Трэйси. – Спасибо, спасибо вам!

Не успела Трэйси скрыться за дверью, как Кристина увидела торопливо идущую по коридору медсестру. Та позвала ее жестом – начинался новый виток гонки.

Предупреждение «врачей ко входу» прозвучало под конец смены. Эдди Этингейл уже переодевался, позевывая, но до конца смены Кристины оставалось еще минут двадцать, к тому же она знала – Эдди всегда медленно раскачивается по утрам, а «врачей ко входу» означало, что действовать нужно очень быстро, состояние пациента критическое. По рации сообщили, что везут полицейского с огнестрельным ранением в грудь.

Когда распахнулись дверцы санитарной машины, Кристине показалось, что время остановилось. За одно мгновение, прошедшее между двумя ударами сердца, она успела увидеть искореженный обгорелый остов машины, в которой ехали родители, ярмарочную площадь Пномпеня и широко открытые глаза дочерей, Горацио, скорчившегося на дне ямы, а затем, без перехода, его же уже во флигеле, бессильно раскинувшего руки и запрокинувшего голову…

В следующий момент она шагнула к носилкам, помогая плавно спустить их – при пневмотораксе любой неосторожный толчок мог стать причиной ухудшения состояния – и слушая скороговорку парамедика. Проникающее… Пневмоторакс… Остановка дыхания… Интубирован… Пульс…

Кристина не раз думала, что будет, если однажды на операционном столе окажется кто-то из знакомых. Она знала, что на некоторых людей это действует настолько деморализующе, что самый грамотный врач не в состоянии произвести простейших манипуляций. Про невероятную по сложности операцию, которую она сама провела пятнадцать лет назад, спасая Питера, Кристина почему-то каждый раз забывала во время этих раздумий.

После секундной ватной слабости в коленях в тот момент, когда она поняла, что привезли именно Горацио, Кристина ощутила мощнейший выброс адреналина. Казалось, у нее сотня рук разом, а окружающие едва успевали выполнять команды.

Кровезаменитель, обезболивающее, антисептики…

Держись.

Очистить плевральную полость… Много крови, пробито легкое.

Держись!

Крохотный осколок звякнул о кювету. Зашить поврежденные альвеолы…

Держись!

Нажать на грудную клетку, дождаться, пока выйдет воздух…

Ну? Дыши!

Кристина видела, как выравниваются пульс и давление, сигнализируя о том, что пневмогемоторакс ликвидирован, сердцу и легким ничто не должно мешать работать нормально. Вдоха не было. Кристина кивнула стоящей в изголовье медсестре и та снова сжала резиновый мешок, прогоняя кислород в легкие. Грудь Горацио приподнялась и опустилась.

Кристина даже не успела осознать, откуда пришла страшноватая догадка, а руки уже производили необходимые манипуляции, проверяя рефлексы. Ноги – нет, руки – нет, брюшина – нет… Взгляд Кристины упал на кювету с крошечным осколком. Остальные где-то в теле, возможно даже, задет позвоночник, во всяком случае, диафрагма парализована, и, пока осколки в теле, Горацио не сможет дышать сам.

– Еще две единицы макродекса. Срочно рентген, – отрывисто скомандовала она. – Энцефалограмму, – одна из медсестер шагнула к телефону. – Подключаем к аппарату, – сказала Кристина другой медсестре, которая по-прежнему стояла в изголовье, ритмично сдавливая мешок.

И тут же, неожиданно для всех, Кристина развернулась, быстро подошла к телефону и нажала на рычажок. Забрала трубку у оторопевшей девушки, аккуратно повесила ее на место, взглянула на бейджик, потом в глаза.

– Вы свободны, Ханна. Вон отсюда.

В операционной наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь писком приборов.

– Ты чего взбесилась? – поинтересовался Этингейл, вошедший за пару минут до того.

– Она чуть не отправила его на МРТ, – тихо и спокойно пояснила Кристина.

– Но так положено! – возмутилась Ханна. – Просто МРТ – современный способ! Нас так учили!

– Тихо! – рявкнул Этингейл.

– Я сказала: «энцефалограмму», – напомнила Кристина. – В мои планы не входит убивать пациентов. И я думаю, этой больнице не нужны такие медсестры, которые считают старших врачей ретроградами.

На Ханну она больше не смотрела, и та перевела умоляющий взгляд на Этингейла. Эдди оглядел Горацио, операционную, взял из кюветы крохотный осколок пули и показал всем.

– Остальные в теле, – пробормотал Тайлер, дежурный врач, непроизвольно расслабляясь. Теперь он понял причину такого поведения Кристины и признал ее правой. – МРТ его наверняка убило бы, – тихонько пояснил он Ханне.

Та покраснела и выскочила в коридор, заливаясь слезами. Этингейл задумчиво наблюдал за Кристиной, которая помогала переодевать Горацио, словно так и было нужно, словно она простая санитарка, словно ее смена не закончилась пять минут назад.

– Эдди, выйдешь к родственникам вместо меня? – не оборачиваясь, спросила Кристина, устанавливая нужные значения на аппарате искусственного дыхания.

– Вот еще! – возмутился Этингейл. – И что я скажу? Вот после рентгена и выйду.

– Эдди, не будь злюкой. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что нужно сказать.

– Добрая у нас ты, – огрызнулся Этингейл, снимая трубку телефона, чтобы все же заказать снимок и энцефалограмму. – Вот и иди сама. А я пойду после того как увижу, с чем имею дело.

На снимке были отчетливо видны еще два осколка: в лопатке и у позвоночника.

Кристина сощурилась и быстро глянула на Горацио. Стабилен. Нет, мелкий осколок в лопатке, судя по всему, легкое не задел. Ерунда. А вот большой – слишком близко к позвоночнику, от этого и паралич. Энцефалограмма в норме, значит, интубировали вовремя, а до того, по словам парамедиков, рану крепко зажимали рукой, это спасло его, превратив пневмоторакс в закрытый, не позволяя спадаться легкому... Кристина нахмурилась: Горацио интубировали еще в машине скорой помощи. А паралич не мог распространиться так быстро – позвоночник-то не задет. Горацио просто перестал дышать, перестал бороться? Скверно. Учитывая, что кровопотеря большая, перед операцией придется выждать несколько часов, иначе не справится сердце, но нужно еще и согласие родственников… Жены. Как бы подсказать Эдди, чтобы позволил Элине побыть с мужем до операции. Горацио должен бороться, иначе это безнадежно…

– Знаешь, я хотела бы тебе ассистировать во время операции, – сказала она Этингейлу, который стоял рядом и сопел, разглядывая снимок. – И…

– Какой еще операции? – перебил Этингейл. – Ты же сказала, что не собираешься убивать пациентов.

– Ты что, предлагаешь оставить его так? – не поверила своим ушам Кристина.

– Кто он тебе? – неожиданно развернувшись к ней и сверля взглядом в упор, спросил Этингейл.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – сузив глаза, переспросила Кристина.

– Хочешь сказать, это просто тяга к риску? – скептически усмехнулся Этингейл.

– Это, Эдди, желание сделать для пациента все, что в моих силах. Дать ему шанс вернуться к близким.

– Шанс? Один из ста, – фыркнул Этингейл. – Даже думать нечего.

– Ну, – склонила голову набок Кристина, – по счастью, это не нам с тобой решать.

Почему-то Кристина ожидала увидеть в холле одинокую женскую фигуру. Но навстречу им поднялись аж пятеро. Мысленно Кристина обратилась к Горацио, мол, видишь, сколько народу за тебя переживает, борись!

– Я доктор Этингейл, это доктор Грэй, – не теряя времени на сантименты, начал Эдди. – Нам удалось стабилизировать состояние лейтенанта Кейна. К сожалению, его пришлось подключить к аппарату искусственного дыхания, и сейчас требуется согласие родственников на операцию.

Кристина поморщилась. Все-таки Эдди ужасно разговаривает с людьми. Мельком оглядев мужчин – кажется, кубинца она тогда видела у дома Антонио Винченце – Кристина сосредоточилась на женщинах. Уже знакомые блондинка и брюнетка… И чернокожая. Непонятно. Элины нет? Как такое возможно? Коллеги здесь, а жены нет?

– Кто-то из вас приходится лейтенанту Кейну родственником? – переспросил Этингейл, не дождавшись ответа.

Коллеги Горацио переглянулись.

– Его единственному родственнику нет четырнадцати лет, – сказала брюнетка. – Мой сын – его племянник.  
Теперь переглянулись Кристина и Эдди. Совершеннолетних родственников нет, значит, ответственность на больнице.  
– А вы? – уточнил Этингейл.

Кристина задумчиво глядела куда-то в сторону. Ее сын – племянник Горацио? Значит, это – жена брата? И это – не Элина? Что-то непонятное.  
– Жена его брата, – подтвердила брюнетка.  
– А брат? – в тоне Этингейла зазвучало раздражение.  
– Умер недавно, – сухо ответила брюнетка.

Кристина быстро глянула на нее и с упреком на коллегу, но промолчала. В голове царил хаос. Горацио ей лгал?  
– Родители? Другие родственники? – продолжал свой допрос Этингейл.  
Брюнетка молча покачала головой.

– Юридически она не имеет права решать, – пожал плечами Этингейл.  
– Это не означает, что ее мнение ничего не значит, – негромко ответила Кристина. «И потом, рассказать о состоянии пациента все равно нужно», – добавила она взглядом.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Этингейл.  
– Элина Салас, – представилась брюнетка, уловив вопросительный взгляд.

Кристина на миг опешила. Элина?! Жена брата Горацио, Элина. Не является Горацио родственником, то есть они не женаты, а его брат умер недавно. На ком тогда Горацио женился? Почему никто не упомянул его жену?

Новые вопросы возникали каждую секунду, а вот ответов пока не прибавлялось.  
– Миссис Салас, пройдемте с нами, – недовольно пробурчал Этингейл.  
– Эдди, прекрати, – тихо и отчетливо сказала Кристина. Ее терпению пришел конец. Раз уж она пришла сюда, она не позволит ему так разговаривать с людьми. – Его коллеги волнуются не меньше, и так же имеют право знать, что с лейтенантом Кейном, хоть и не имеют права голоса. Если ты не уверен в своей правоте, признай это сейчас, а не отыгрывайся на людях, которым и так несладко.

Этингейл поморщился и кивнул.

– Давайте присядем, – мягко сказала Кристина нервно вскочившим при их появлении, и так и продолжающим стоять людям.  
Криминалисты уселись на диван. Кристина села рядом с Элиной, Этингейл, сопя, опустился в кресло.  
– Пуля попала в ключицу, – окончательно забирая инициативу в свои руки, заговорила Кристина. Села она так, что получалось, разговаривает она с Элиной, а остальные в разговоре не участвуют, лишь имеют возможность его слушать. – И распалась на три фрагмента. Один из них пробил легкое, – она взглянула на Этингейла, и тот достал из кармана пластиковый пакетик.  
– Слишком маленький, чтобы установить идентичность, – разочарованно вздохнула блондинка, рассмотрев осколок пули.  
– Этот маленький осколок натворил немало, – чуть приподняла брови Кристина. – Кровь из пробитого легкого залила гортань, и лейтенанта Кейна пришлось интубировать еще в машине скорой помощи. Второй фрагмент, приблизительно такого же размера, прошел через грудную клетку и застрял в лопатке, извлечь его будет несложно, – она быстро взглянула на Элину, но та, чуть прищурясь, внимательно слушала, никак не проявляя своих эмоций. – Проблема заключается в третьем фрагменте. Он тоже остался в теле.  
– Почему их до сих пор не извлекли? – нетерпеливо перебил кубинец.  
– А вам что дороже – пуля или лейтенант? – мрачно буркнул Этингейл.  
– А выбор именно таков? – нахмурилась чернокожая женщина.

Кристина ощутила мимолетную симпатию к блондинке и чернокожей – даже в такой момент они рассуждали здраво, в отличие от нетерпеливого кубинца.  
– Здесь наши позиции с доктором Этингейлом расходятся, – сказала Кристина.  
– Ты привыкла к рискованным решениям, – вставил Этингейл.  
– Доктор Этингейл, – жестко сказала Кристина. – Вы позволите объяснить ситуацию? Или изложите свою точку зрения сами, только внятно.

Она была недовольна собой. Что за глупые игры в прятки она хотела устроить? Теперь придется терпеть манеру общения Эдди, он не отступит так просто.  
– Пуля слишком близко к позвоночнику, плюс слишком большая кровопотеря, – поерзав в кресле, с вызовом заявил Этингейл. – Начнем вынимать пулю – он умрет. Оставим – будет жить, пусть и парализованный.  
С лица Элины схлынула краска, лица остальных тоже вытянулись.  
– Он парализован? – чуть слышно спросила Элина.  
– В настоящий момент – да, полностью парализован, дыхание поддерживается аппаратно, – прищурилась Кристина. – Вы выслушаете меня до конца?  
На мгновение ей показалось, что ответ будет отрицательным. Кристина стиснула зубы: все равно на совете она будет биться до последнего, настаивая на операции. Горацио не заслужил такого. Она вытащила его из ямы, неужели теперь не справится?  
– Я вас слушаю, – кивнула Элина.  
– Пуля, точнее, оставшийся фрагмент, расположена близко к позвоночнику, но позвоночник не задет, – начала объяснять Кристина. Само слово «паралич» пугает людей, так же как и «кома». Они перестают видеть и реально оценивать варианты, поэтому Кристина считала подобные беседы чуть ли не столь же важной задачей, как и успешно проведенные операции. – Паралич и невозможность самостоятельного дыхания обусловлены образовавшейся гематомой вокруг инородного предмета. Если его там оставить, организм, может быть, – подчеркнула она, – ассимилирует пулю, гематома уменьшится, и лейтенант получит возможность самостоятельно дышать и двигать правой рукой, возможно, даже обеими руками. Но существует вероятность, что ущемление спинного мозга уже через сутки приведет к постоянному параличу, и лейтенант так и останется парализованным, дышать сможет лишь с помощью аппарата, и вопрос будет только в том, сколько протянет сердце.  
– Но ведь если делать операцию, он умрет? – переспросила Элина.

– Такая вероятность есть, – спокойно согласилась Кристина.

«Такая вероятность есть всегда», – мысленно добавила она. Падение кирпича на голову и пьяных водителей на дороге никто не отменял.

– Лейтенанту сделали переливание крови, но все же есть довольно большая вероятность, что сердце не выдержит операции, – сказала она вслух. – Если выждать двенадцать часов, дать ему набраться сил, эта вероятность станет меньше, но все же останется довольно-таки большой. И тем не менее, операция имеет смысл. Если извлечь пулю в течение ближайших суток, и лейтенант Кейн переживет операцию, он сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
– Один шанс из ста, – снова подал голос Этингейл.  
– Верно, – спокойно кивнула Кристина. – Но, даже если шансы малы, их не стоит вовсе сбрасывать со счетов. Элина, я хочу попросить вас, – она сделала паузу и подождала, пока Элина не поднимет глаза. – Не думайте о том, какой выбор сделать вам. Попробуйте понять, какой выбор сделает Горацио Кейн. Вы не имеете юридического права решать, но вы самый близкий ему человек и знаете его лучше других.

Сказала, а сама вдруг засомневалась. Так ли это? Да еще и Элина вдруг пытливо взглянула в глаза, будто спрашивая, с чего она это взяла. С чего? А правда, с чего? Горацио назвал семью брата своей семьей, звал Элину во сне. Но не слишком ли категоричные выводы она сделала, подстрекаемая страхом оказаться обманутой?

– Время еще есть, – продолжила Кристина, не показывая охвативших ее сомнений. – Я отведу вас к нему. Остальные смогут навестить лейтенанта Кейна позже, – мягко улыбнулась она, прежде чем кто-либо успел вставить слово. – Думаю, нам с доктором Этингейлом, – быстрый взгляд в сторону упрямо насупившегося коллеги, – будет полезно услышать ваше мнение, прежде чем докладывать свое на совете.

На самом деле то, что думает Элина, не имело абсолютно никакого отношения к решению совета. На совете будет решаться профессиональная задача, и там козырем Кристины будет это дурацкое звание лучшего врача года – должна же быть от него хоть какая-то польза. А провести к Горацио близких ему людей Кристине хотелось совершенно с иной целью. Ей хотелось быть уверенной, что Горацио готов к операции, готов бороться за жизнь.

**Глава 27.**

«Так вот ты какая, Элина Салас», – примерно так формулировались ощущения Кристины во время этого разговора. Надо сказать, что по голосу Элина представлялась ей совсем другой. А может быть, это представление было основано совсем не на тембре голоса и даже не на содержании того давнего разговора, а на ее собственных домыслах о том, какая женщина могла бы увлечь Горацио…

Когда состояние Горацио удалось стабилизировать, Кристина побоялась встретиться с его предполагаемой женой – не хотела возникновения неловкой ситуации. Лишь потом, в ходе разговора, ее вдруг осенило: это она уже видела этих людей, а они-то ее – нет. И вряд ли Элина вспомнит голос женщины, с которой разговаривала два года назад, так отчетливо, чтобы увязать его с голосом Кристины. Для них она просто доктор Грэй, не более. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, с другой – если она проявит интерес к личной жизни Горацио, к примеру, будет расспрашивать о его жене или брате, это может выглядеть по меньшей мере странно.

Объясняя прогноз, Кристина одновременно разглядывала Элину и думала о том, что узнала только что. Горацио женился не на Элине. Где же тогда его жена? Или это вообще была не его свадьба, а он был, допустим, шафером? Почему Элина сказала, что его брат умер недавно? Какие отношения связывают их с Горацио сейчас?

Войдя с ней в палату, Кристина почувствовала глухое раздражение. Элина сделала несколько шагов и застыла, чуть ли не с ужасом глядя на лицо Горацио. «Да подойди же ты к нему, за руку возьми, поговори!» – хотелось сказать Кристине. Подобная реакция на парализованных или находящихся в коме больных не была для нее новостью, Кристина понимала, что ее личное отсутствие тактильных барьеров обусловлено профессией, но все равно ей всегда хотелось как-то подтолкнуть замешкавшихся. Никто, находясь на больничной койке, не откажется от толики тепла и участия, если речь идет не о врагах или людях, находящихся в крайне натянутых отношениях. Да и те порой забывали о вражде и разногласиях, кидаясь к попавшему в больницу человеку как к родному.

Кристина внимательно взглянула на Элину, пытаясь представить, о чем та сейчас думает. Обхватила себя руками, будто замерзла, смотрит в сторону. Одиночество, отчаяние…

– Элина, – негромко сказала Кристина. – Помните о моей просьбе? Не пытайтесь понять, что делать вам, попытайтесь почувствовать, чего хочет он.

Может быть, если оставить их с Горацио наедине, ей будет легче преодолеть этот барьер?

– Возьмите его за руку, побудьте тут.

– Он не почувствует этого, – возразила Элина. Но тем не менее послушно взяла Горацио за руку.

Кристина мысленно вздохнула. Ну, не почувствует. Но надо же как-то сокращать дистанцию? Подойти ближе. Взять за руку. Сказать: «Привет, ну как ты тут?». Погладить по щеке или волосам…

– Вы почувствуете, – осторожно, будто уговаривая строптивого ребенка, сказала она. – Побудьте с ним, я вас оставлю ненадолго.

На роль близкого человека, способного вновь пробудить в Горацио жажду к жизни, Элина подходила плохо. Возможно, сказывалась недавняя смерть мужа или какая-нибудь размолвка с Горацио, но выяснять это было некогда. Близкие были необходимы прямо сейчас.

Этингейл внимательно наблюдал за ними сквозь стекло. Кристина не стала подходить к нему, вернулась в холл, где ожидали коллеги Горацио.

– Эрик Делко, – тут же подскочил кубинец, протягивая руку. – Есть какие-то новости?

– Эрик, успокойся, – сказала блондинка из-за его спины. Извинилась взглядом. Видимо, привыкла к подобным проявлениям несдержанности своего коллеги. – Какие могут быть новости, сам подумай? Келли Дюкейн, – представилась она с широкой улыбкой, похоже, отрепетированной специально для таких случаев.

Кристина заметила небольшое кровавое пятнышко на манжете ее блузки и пожала руку особенно тепло. Зажимая рану Горацио, Келли помогла ему дождаться парамедиков.

– Вы все сделали правильно, Келли, – сказала Кристина.

– Доктор Алекс Вудс, – представилась чернокожая женщина, погладив Келли по плечу с видом «ну, я же тебе говорила».

– Райан Вулф, – кивнул молодой парень, державшийся позади остальных.

Кристина прищурилась, припоминая. Кажется, именно его она видела по телевизору в тот день, когда познакомилась с Полом.

– Когда будет принято решение об операции? – поинтересовалась Алекс.

– Думаю, сегодня к вечеру, – пожала плечами Кристина.

– Можно нам к нему? – сложив руки на груди, спросил Райан.

– Чуть позже, – качнула головой Кристина. – Не беспокойтесь, вы все успеете навестить лейтенанта Кейна. Его состояние стабильно и вряд ли изменится в ближайшие часы.

– В таком случае, нам стоит вернуться в…

– Я остаюсь, – в один голос сказали Келли и Эрик, не позволив Алекс договорить фразу.

– Хорошо, – кивнула та. – Райан?

Хмуро взглянув на коллег, Райан вышел вслед за Алекс. Келли и Эрик проводили их взглядом. Видно было, что они разрываются между необходимостью вернуться к работе и желанием остаться здесь.

– Я должна была отговорить его, – помотала головой Келли.

– Кел, ты ни в чем не виновата, – Эрик обнял ее за плечи, усаживая обратно на диван. – Эйч все решил сам, нам казалось, мы все предусмотрели…

– Стрелявший узнал, что на нем бронежилет? – уточнила Кристина.

– Нет, – поморщилась Келли. – Снайпер был неопытный, а стрелять пришлось с большого расстояния. Он стрелял в сердце и попросту промахнулся!

Кристина смотрела в сторону, покусывая губу. Бронежилет не панацея. Даже если была уверенность, что стрелять в голову не будут, оставались горло и подмышечная впадина, попадание в них могло стать смертельным. Непрогнозируемый риск, которого вполне можно было избежать, пренебрежение собственной жизнью… Знакомо, не так ли? Она повела себя точно так же тогда в Кахкае. Из самоубийственной депрессии ее вытащила Джинни, а кто вытащит сейчас Горацио?

– Может быть, у лейтенанта Кейна есть кто-то? – осторожно спросила Кристина. – Ну, кому следовало бы сообщить? Невеста, подруга?

Эрик мрачно покачал головой.

– Эйч встречался с моей сестрой в последнее время, – его лицо застыло в таком красноречивом выражении горя, что Кристина без труда угадала дальнейшее: – Марисоль убили на следующий день после их свадьбы.

Кристина прищурилась. После свадьбы? Месяца три назад. Марисоль, а фамилия Делко? Да, точно, она же читала об этом в газете. Неизвестный открыл стрельбу среди бела дня, газеты еще гадали, не станут ли атаки снайпера регулярными, как в две тысячи третьем. И фотография там была – молодая, красивая темноволосая девушка с солнечной улыбкой… Так это была жена Горацио? Впрочем, об этом даже могли говорить или писать – в городе тогда творилось что-то невообразимое, бандитские разборки выплескивались на улицы, Кристине присесть было некогда, не то что внимательно изучать прессу.

Значит, жена Горацио умерла. Сразу после свадьбы. Кошмар, врагу не пожелаешь такого. И брат умер, а жена брата даже за руку взять не догадалась без подсказки. Как же быть, как вытащить Горацио теперь уже из психологической ямы? Если он не будет бороться – сердце встанет, едва она начнет операцию, так же, как остановилось дыхание в машине скорой, хотя пневмоторакс был минимальным благодаря действиям Келли…

Кристина отсутствовала недолго, но не застала возле палаты Горацио ни Элины, ни Этингейла. Впрочем, Эдди, вероятно, просто вернулся к работе, его смена только началась. Кристина вошла в палату, села на стул для посетителей. Оглядела Горацио. Длинные ноги, укрытые легким одеялом, спокойно лежащие на животе руки. Она чуть заметно улыбнулась: набрав немного вес, Горацио стал выглядеть солиднее, настоящий начальник, не то что два года назад. Теперь он уже не был таким худым, что все ребра пересчитать можно. Взгляд скользнул выше, и Кристина нахмурилась. Может быть, это приоткрытый рот и шланги аппарата искусственного дыхания, присоединенные к уходящей в горло трубке, придают выражению его лица еле заметный страдальческий оттенок? Или то, о чем она узнала недавно, наложило такой отпечаток?

В прошлый раз она о таком и мечтать не могла – чистая кровать, в которой можно без усилий придать бессознательному пациенту рекомендуемое полусидячее положение, капельницы и аппараты, и все лекарства под рукой, и санитары, которые помогут выкупать и сделать массаж, если пациент долго не приходит в себя. И все же два года назад ей было спокойнее.

Кристина не верила в разные потусторонние штучки, а вот в то, что желание или нежелание пациента выжить может сильно повлиять на исход операции – верила. Она своими глазами наблюдала, как останавливается сердце у вполне здорового на вид парня во время простейшей операции – а потом оказалось, что за неделю он потерял мать, работу и невесту. Она видела, как вышла из двенадцатилетней безнадежной комы женщина, чей муж приходил каждые выходные все эти двенадцать лет. Конечно, все это можно было списать на совпадения, но таких совпадений было слишком много.

Поднявшись со вздохом, Кристина откинула одеяло, тоненькой, с волосок, иглой тронула кончик большого пальца на ноге Горацио. Реакции не было. Она и не надеялась на чудо, но проверить было нужно. Руки тоже никак не реагировали, и, судя по показаниям аппарата, самостоятельного дыхания так и не было. Сделав соответствующие записи, Кристина расписалась и отложила карту. Проверила капельницу, положила руки Горацио вдоль тела, вновь перевела взгляд на его лицо. Рука сама собой потянулась к его виску. Даже проведя кончиками пальцев по лбу, Кристина не почувствовала шрама. Улыбнувшись, она мысленно поблагодарила мать – не в первый раз пригодилась ее наука, но в данном случае результат вызывал особенную гордость. И улыбка как раз была вызвана мыслью: как странно испытывать гордость за то, чего нет.

Кристине вновь захотелось обратиться к Горацио, невзирая на то, что ее голос не будет для него голосом знакомого человека. Но если больше ему не от кого услышать слова поддержки и сочувствия?

Заговорить она не успела – вернулась Элина.

– Приняли решение? – улыбнулась Кристина, отмечая, как изменилось поведение Элины. Теперь ее взгляд уже не уходил внутрь себя и не скользил по Горацио, как по неодушевленному предмету. Это был хороший знак.

– Вы его любите? – неожиданно спросила Элина.

На мгновение Кристина опешила, потом внимательно взглянула на Элину, склонив голову к плечу. Вот оно что! Догадалась. Вспомнила. С этой фразы Кристина когда-то начала разговор. Интересно, что же ее выдало на сей раз? Почему-то не верилось, что Элина могла узнать ее по голосу.

– Вы можете дать гарантии, что если он выживет, то вернется к нормальной жизни? – не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, продолжила Элина.

Кристина слегка улыбнулась. Повторяем разговор двухгодичной давности, поменявшись ролями? Что ж, не будем отступать от сценария. Гарантий она, разумеется, дать не может.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – заверила она.  
– Рэй распорол ногу на рыбалке, – Элина с улыбкой взглянула на Горацио.

Кристине понравился этот взгляд, это отнюдь не напоминало недавнее ощущение, что перед ней полутруп. Возможно, она поторопилась с выводами о том, что Элина сейчас ничем не сможет помочь Горацио. Первый шок прошел, и теперь чувствовалось, что Элина говорит о близком ей человеке. Небезразличном.

– Пришлось накладывать шов, – продолжала тем временем Элина. – Рэй попросил доктора, чтобы остался шрам, ему хотелось хвастать потом перед мальчишками. А тот сказал, что шрам останется в любом случае, мол, прошло слишком много времени. Горацио возразил, что ему накладывали швы трое суток спустя, и шрама не осталось, а доктор ответил, что ему попался великолепный врач.  
– Плюс везение, – пожала плечами Кристина.  
– Значит, вы существуете на самом деле, так, Кристина?

Вопрос заставил испытать неожиданную слабость в коленях. Существует ли она на самом деле? Почему в этом были сомнения? И откуда Элина знает ее имя? Точнее, почему узнала лишь сейчас? Неужели?..

– Существую, – усмехнулась Кристина, пытаясь скрыть свое состояние.  
– Вы действительно можете гордиться своей работой, – сказала Элина.  
– Не думала, что увижу ее результат, – исподлобья глянув на нее, призналась Кристина.  
К тому же, если Элине вдруг что-то известно, стоило намекнуть, что сейчас не время для ревности.  
– Вы же знали, каким будет решение, – помолчав, сказала Элина. – Зачем нужно было спрашивать меня?  
– Я уверена, что у него хватит сил пережить операцию, – Кристина слегка нахмурилась, глядя в лицо Горацио. – Я не уверена, достаточно ли у него желания выжить… Два года назад он пролежал трое суток без воды и еды, избитый, связанный. И выжил только потому, что очень хотел жить. А сейчас… Я не уверена.  
– И все же, причем здесь я? – вскинула брови Элина.

Кристина замолчала. Поглядела в лицо Элине, перевела взгляд на Горацио. Что-то подсказывало, что дело не в ревности. Элина то ли не понимает, что от нее требуется, то ли слишком привыкла держать с Горацио определенную дистанцию и теперь не может разом ее перешагнуть. Впрочем… Если Горацио что-то помнит, зачем искать кого-то?

– Хорошо, – решительно сказала Кристина. – Я поговорю с ним сама.  
Придвинула стул, села, взяла Горацио за руку.  
– Он же не услышит, – растерянно сказала Элина.  
– Не поймет, – спокойно поправила Кристина, не глядя на нее. – Не запомнит. Он не оглох, его энцефалограмма в порядке. Значит, услышит. Даже если он не запомнит… Неважно. Я обещаю, я сделаю все, что смогу, – Кристина подняла взгляд на Элину. – Будем готовиться к операции.

Странно было объяснять такие вещи женщине, у которой есть сын. Разве он понимал ее, будучи совсем крохой? Или она и с ребенком не разговаривала под тем предлогом, что он не поймет? Конечно, состояние Горацио довольно сильно отличается от состояния маленького ребенка, и все же есть неплохие шансы, что его мозг, точно так же как мозг маленького ребенка, воспримет интонацию, посыл. Она же не собирается разговором «поднять его из мертвых». Как часто мы не осознаем истинного смысла, заложенного в словах и жестах, но это не мешает им воздействовать на наше бессознательное – как минимум, влиять на настроение? А ничего большего сейчас и не требовалось.

Элина вышла из палаты, и Кристина обратилась к Горацио, как ей и хотелось, вслух.

– Привет, – сказала она, поглаживая его руку. – Знаешь, несмотря ни на что, я очень рада тебя видеть. Я о тебе вспоминала… Волновалась – ведь у тебя не самая безопасная работа. Теперь я познакомилась с твоими ребятами и уже не буду так волноваться. Они у тебя замечательные… Ты же не хочешь причинить им боль? Я понимаю, все это свалилось на тебя, но… Горацио, поверь мне, ты еще ощутишь снова, как хороша жизнь, – Кристина протянула свободную руку, провела по его волосам, раз, другой. – Тебе есть ради чего жить, есть ради чего бороться. Поверь мне… Я не знаю, что ты вспомнил, но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас. Поверь, это пройдет. Даже если сейчас ты не видишь ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить, это пройдет, и все изменится. Но, чтобы убедиться в этом, ты должен сейчас бороться. Я здесь, я помогу. Мы победим, вместе. Но ты должен бороться, Горацио…

Как Кристина и ожидала, совет больницы дал «добро» на операцию, несмотря на то, что она добросовестно изложила им не только свою точку зрения, но и точку зрения доктора Этингейла. Впрочем, она не питала иллюзий по поводу мотивов совета. При отсутствии близких родственников, без подписанного заявления на отказ от реанимации и без операции Горацио, вероятнее всего, три месяца будет находиться на иждивении больницы, после чего переместится в дом инвалидов. Операция была материально выгодна больнице вне зависимости от ее исхода.

– Кто он тебе? – резко спросил Джон Кэрри, вызвав Кристину к себе в кабинет сразу после совета. – Он твой любовник?

Кристина молчала, вопросительно подняв брови.

– Какое дело до этого совету? – спросила она наконец, только чтобы Кэрри перестал сверлить ее взглядом.

– Не совету, а мне! – резко ответил он. – Ты соображаешь, что с тобой будет, если твой любовник умрет у тебя под ножом? Именно поэтому мы не оперируем близких!

Кристина отвела взгляд. Понимает ли она? О да. Если Горацио не захочет жить – это будет его выбор, с которым ей будет очень трудно смириться. Но… Один раз Кристина уже нечаянно решила за него. И сейчас она была абсолютно уверена: она обязана предоставить Горацио самому выбирать, жить ему или умереть. Она просто сделает все от нее зависящее, чтобы он выбрал жизнь.

– Этого не случится, – негромко ответила Кристина.

Она чуть не прошла мимо мужа, погрузившись в свои мысли.

– Пол?

Впрочем, удивление прошло сразу, едва Кристина вспомнила о времени. Разумеется, ведь ее смена кончилась давным-давно. Она прижала руку к губам, вспомнив, что мобильный телефон так и остался выключенным в шкафчике.

– Прости, – попросила Кристина, представив, что должен был чувствовать Пол, когда жена не вернулась со смены, а ее телефон не отвечал на звонки.

– Да, – помолчав, глухо сказал Пол. – Я все понимаю.

Он развернулся к выходу. Кристина нахмурилась, не понимая происходящего, затем ее вдруг осенило.

– Пол, – окликнула она мужа. Он не отреагировал, пришлось обогнать его и встать лицом к лицу. – Скажи, ты меня любишь? – потребовала она.

Пол Грэй поднял глаза, в которых мука медленно сменялась недоумением.

– Больше жизни, – сказал он.

Кристина не позволила себе поморщиться.

– Но ведь он…

– Горацио ранен, – перебила Кристина. – Он без сознания, парализован. У него осколок пули возле позвоночника. Через несколько часов я попытаюсь его вытащить.

Пол неуверенно открыл объятия, и Кристина со вздохом облегчения прижалась к его груди. Господи, как жаль, что Горацио не к кому вот так прислониться сейчас, хотя бы мысленно.

– Если ты меня правда любишь, – тихо сказала Кристина, – никогда не решай за меня. Хорошо?

– Прости, – ответил Пол, целуя ее.

– Я отменила операции на ближайшие дни, – сказала Кристина, разомкнув объятия. – Когда станет ясен результат, возьму выходной, и мы сходим куда-нибудь, хорошо?

– Хорошо.

– Пожелай нам удачи, – попросила Кристина.

– От всей души, – кивнул Пол.

– Значит, совет одобрил ваше решение, – сказала Келли, не отрывая взгляда от лица Горацио. – Будете оперировать?  
– Да, через два часа, – кивнула Кристина. – Больше ждать нельзя.

Это было последнее посещение, сразу после начнется непосредственная подготовка к операции.  
– Разумно ли это, ведь риск так велик? – спросила Келли.

Кристина незаметно улыбнулась. Удивительно. Простые сотрудники, насколько она поняла, повели себя соответственно ее представлениям о поведении близких людей. Алекс, Райан, заезжавший ненадолго Фрэнк Трипп – он показался Кристине просто громадным – теперь вот снова Эрик с Келли, – все они просто излучали столь необходимые сейчас Горацио обеспокоенность, сочувствие, поддержку…

– Сейчас нужно думать о том, что будет в случае успеха, а не в случае поражения, – мягко сказала Кристина. Интересно, помнит ли Горацио свои же собственные слова?  
– Да, он тоже так говорил иногда, – углом рта улыбнулся Эрик.  
– Если бы… – Келли глубоко вздохнула.

Кристина мысленно вздохнула тоже. Вероятно, Келли так и будет переживать, пока все не разрешится.

– Он взрослый человек и вправе сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, – сказала Кристина. – Или вы думаете, он решил бы по-другому?  
– Нет, – Келли снова вздохнула и тряхнула головой. – Вы правы, Горацио решил бы именно так.  
Эрик хмыкнул и кивнул.  
– Он услышит меня? – спросил он, взяв Горацио за руку.  
– Думаю, да, – прищурилась Кристина, почему-то замирая. Неужели он сделает именно то, о чем она подумала, без всяких просьб и подсказок с ее стороны? Это было бы просто замечательно…  
– Эйч, – Эрик наклонился ближе, сжимая руку Горацио. – Эйч, держись. Мы с тобой.  
– Мы с тобой, – эхом повторила Келли, подойдя с другой стороны и осторожно положив руку на плечо Горацио.

**Глава 28.**

Кристина зажимала ладони коленями, чтобы не тряслись. Томограф открытого типа был всего один, поэтому прошло целых два часа, прежде чем подошла их очередь. Кристина понимала, что коллеги Горацио ждут результата операции, но она не могла выйти к ним, пока не узнает, чем же обернулась ее оплошность. Да, оплошность, что бы не говорили остальные! Как, вот как она могла не подумать, что от задетой ключицы мог отломиться острый кусок, который на снимке «потеряется» на фоне осколка пули и вызванной им гематомы?

Снова и снова Кристина перебирала каждый шаг многочасовой операции, зная, что это единственный способ обрести утраченное равновесие. Как говорил Боб Фокс: «Подумай и скажи, что ты сделала неправильно?» А если все правильно, то и нечего тратить нервы на пустые переживания. Значит, так было суждено.

Да, она была не в лучшей форме после тяжелой смены, но днем она успела выспаться до начала совета и чувствовала себя совершенно готовой.

Нет, никаких проблем с тем, что на операционном столе был близкий ей человек, она не испытывала. Правила подготовки способствуют этому: волосы пациента забраны под шапочку, тело накрывается специальными стерильными простынями, так что перед глазами хирурга остается лишь операционное поле, помогая абстрагироваться от всего, кроме операции.

Она сама проконтролировала всю подготовку, премедикацию, анестезию. Никто не удивился: все медсестры знают, что многие врачи перед сложной операцией начинают контролировать любую мелочь, невзирая на квалификацию младшего медицинского персонала, которой вполне доверяют в более легких случаях.

Небольшое количество крови в плевральной полости было ожидаемым – в теле оставались два осколка. Первый осколок, из лопатки, звякнул о кювету всего через десять минут. Ни усилившееся кровотечение, ни последовавшая затем тампонада и остановка сердца не насторожили Кристину, хотя сейчас она понимала, что должны были, должны, должны…

Как ни стыдно сознаваться, но ее, врача с многолетним стажем, подвели собственные ожидания, собственная готовность к такому повороту событий. Быстро проведя дренирование и реанимацию, она продолжила операцию, обрабатывая раневой канал.

Сейчас, проматывая события в памяти, Кристина понимала, что уже тогда она потревожила этот костный обломок, раздвигая ткани. Но сердце Горацио вновь заработало после первого же слабенького разряда, и это внушило ложную уверенность в благополучном исходе. Причем, по всей видимости, не только ей. Джон Кэрри, Эдди Этингейл, анестезиолог Моррисон – все они были опытными врачами, но никто из них не заподозрил неладного.

Потом она уступила место Этингейлу, который занялся ключицей. Задев ее, пуля разлетелась на осколки. Кость не сломалась, но небольшой кусок в месте удара откололся. Почему Эдди не задался вопросом, куда делся этот кусок? Хотя, он мог полагать, что Кристина давно уже удалила его, еще оказывая первую помощь…

Второй, более крупный осколок пули она извлекала намного дольше из-за его близости к позвоночнику. Доктор Кэрри предложил ей отдохнуть, уступив ему место, но Кристина не согласилась. Предстояло еще самое деликатное: отделить некротизированные ткани у самого позвоночника, не задев нервных окончаний или кровеносных сосудов. Именно этот момент выбрал злосчастный костный обломок, чтобы сдвинуться с места, освобождая пробитую, но и закупоренную до того момента им же артерию. Струя крови хлестнула прямо на очки склонившейся над разрезом Кристины, так что она вздрогнула, по счастью, чисто автоматически отдернув скальпель от места предполагаемого иссечения тканей.

Следующие две минуты сорок девять секунд Кристина могла воспроизвести посекундно, хотя ей казалось, что в каждую из этих ста шестидесяти девяти секунд происходило очень много всего. Врачи были опытными и на падение давления, аритмию и тут же последовавшую фибрилляцию отреагировали сразу. Но все реанимационные мероприятия не оказывали никакого эффекта.

На второй минуте Кристина начала компрессию грудной клетки, чтобы обеспечить хоть четверть нормального кровообращения. Пережатая артерия продолжала кровоточить, и Кристина успевала тревожно косить взглядом на уровень отходящей по дренажу крови, когда Эдди в очередной раз командовал убрать руки на время разряда. Заряд постепенно увеличивался, пластины дефибриллятора оставляли красные следы на груди Горацио, но эффекта не было.

Две минуты…

После очередного разряда Кристина не возобновила свои усилия, а склонилась к лицу Горацио.

– Пожалуйста, постарайся, – чуть слышно, практически одними губами сказала она ему на ухо. – Я понимаю, это очень больно, но это совсем скоро закончится. Я здесь, я с тобой, но мне не справиться без твоей помощи. Еще чуть-чуть, и в твоем мозгу начнутся необратимые изменения из-за нехватки кислорода. Я не стану оживлять труп. Поэтому следующий разряд – последний. Пожалуйста, постарайся. Если ты решил уйти, я не буду тебе препятствовать, но помни: ты можешь сейчас выжить, и паралич пройдет, я обещаю. Решай.

Кристина подняла глаза на троих мужчин, разглядывавших ее, судя по выражению лиц, с самыми разными эмоциями, но одинаково молча.

– Эдди, заряд триста шестьдесят, – твердо сказала она.

Кэрри движением головы подтвердил свое согласие, мол, давай. Тело Горацио еще раз выгнулось, сотрясаемое разрядом, а затем в тишине вдруг раздались слабые сигналы, вначале чуть неровные, но затем все более уверенные и частые. Несколько секунд врачи простояли в немом изумлении, затем Мориссон прошептал:

– Шаман, – одарив Кристину восхищенным взглядом, и начал проверять иглы капельниц, которые могли выйти из вены во время конвульсий от электрошока.

– Ведьма, – саркастически поправил Этингейл.

Кэрри лишь покачал головой и занял свое место у стола – сосудистая хирургия была его коньком.

Затем вновь пришла очередь Кристины – ей предстояло закончить начатое, обработать второй раневой канал. Последний стежок был сделан лишь три с половиной часа спустя, все были изрядно вымотаны, но теперь Кристина могла поставить свое звание врача года на то, что послеоперационных осложнений быть не должно.

Тем не менее, сейчас она с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы начать заглядывать через плечо Кэрол, пытаясь раньше нее понять, каковы же последствия этих двух минут и сорока девяти секунд.

– Выдохни, – посоветовала ей Кэрол через некоторое время. – Никаких последствий гипоксии я не вижу. Ни металлических, – Кристина вздрогнула, – ни костных осколков тоже не наблюдаю. Ни разрывов, ни кровотечений, ни пневмоторакса… Про гематому у позвоночника ты и без меня знаешь… Дооперационные данные есть?

– Только рентген, – протянула ей снимок Кристина.

– Рентген… – поморщилась Кэрол. – Ну, можно попытаться… Но… Нет, ничего не могу сказать, – несколько минут спустя капитулировала она. – Слишком сложно сопоставить размеры, а обнадеживать впустую не хочу.

– В любом случае – спасибо, – кивнула Кристина.

Ее оплошность обошлась без последствий. А гематома… Следующие сутки покажут. На всякий случай, подключая Горацио к аппарату уже в палате, Кристина помедлила, положив руку ему на диафрагму, чтобы уловить малейшую попытку самостоятельного вдоха. Чуда не произошло, но это ее не расстроило. То, что его сердце все же заработало, а кислородное голодание обошлось без последствий, уже казалось ей достаточным чудом.

Нащупав в кармане переданный операционной сестрой пакетик с двумя осколками пули, Кристина направилась в холл приемного отделения.

– Он выжил, – сказала она с порога. – Остальное станет ясно в течение ближайших суток.

Обернулась Элина, подняла взгляд Алекс, подскочили со своих мест остальные. Келли взяла пакетик с осколками пули и равнодушно сунула в карман, пожирая глазами лицо Кристины.

– Что-то не так? – тревожно спросила Алекс.

Кристина как наяву увидела нахмуренные брови доктора Кэрри и услышала его слова: «Если пациент жив, для родственников больных – все всегда замечательно!»

Но она помнила и другого человека, пожилого дипломата в отставке, которого когда-то давным-давно лечил ее отец. Эдвард всегда говорил правду. Генри О'Нил как-то раз спросил, почему это человек такой профессии вдруг ведет себя совершенно несвойственным для него образом. На что Эдвард ответил, что не все дипломаты были шпионами, а честность – лучшая защита от шантажа.

– Лучше пережить несколько неприятных минут, сказав правду сразу, – добавил он, лукаво поглядывая на семилетнюю Кристину, – чем позволить маленькой неправде вырасти в страшную грязную тайну и скормить ей свою жизнь.

– Ну а если ты вдруг нечаянно сделал что-то плохое и просто не хочешь никого расстраивать? – спросила тогда Кристина.

– Видишь ли, милая, – усмехнулся Эдвард, – когда ты знаешь, что обо всех своих поступках тебе придется говорить честно, многих вещей делать уже не будешь.

Нельзя сказать, что Кристина приняла его слова как истину в последней инстанции и стала рьяно следовать этому совету. Но чем старше она становилась, тем чаще ей эта точка зрения казалась мудрой и вызывающей желание попробовать поступать именно так.

– Сердце останавливалось дважды за время операции, – сказала Кристина, решив быть честной, но краткой. – Второй раз мы сумели запустить его лишь три минуты спустя. Лейтенант Кейн все еще на аппарате искусственного дыхания, о том, насколько удачно удалось извлечь пулю, можно будет судить через двадцать четыре часа. К этому времени гематома должна уменьшиться настолько, что перестанет давить на позвоночник, пройдет паралич, и восстановится самостоятельное дыхание, – она неожиданно тепло улыбнулась. Лица криминалистов все еще выражали обеспокоенность, что было неудивительно после долгого ожидания бессонной ночью. – Сейчас лейтенант Кейн спит, и, думаю, вам неплохо бы заняться тем же, – сказала она. – Дежурить всем вместе не только необязательно, но и нежелательно.

Криминалисты переглянулись, Келли и Райан бросили взгляд на часы, Эрик насупился. Кристина слегка прищурилась. Вероятно, им нужно на работу, вчера они и так полдня провели в больнице.

– Я останусь, – кивнула Элина.

– Хорошо, – сказала Келли. – Мы приедем, как только сможем.

Находиться рядом с Элиной оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Кристине пришлось постоянно усмирять вспышки глухой враждебности, порой нарастающие до откровенного раздражения и злости. То ей хотелось выставить Элину из палаты под предлогом того, что она может негативно повлиять на состояние Горацио, то мелькала мысль, что Элина вроде как экзаменует ее, на что никаких прав не имеет.

«Это называется ревность, дорогуша», – мысленно шпыняла себя Кристина. Напоминала себе, что, по ее собственным словам, Элина до недавнего времени была замужем и, следовательно, ни о каких отношениях с Горацио речи не идет. Ехидно интересовалась у себя, почему не ревнует к Марисоль – неужели ее устраивают только мертвые соперницы?

Ничего не помогало. Кристина ни на что не претендовала в отношении Горацио, но, тем не менее, если Элина была его выбором, то ей этот его выбор категорически не нравился.

– Почему вы решили, что он не хочет жить? – неожиданно спросила Элина.

Кристина постаралась не показать усмешки. Похоже, Элина испытывала сходные чувства. Агрессивный тон вопроса подсказывал, что задан он скорее в попытке доказать неправоту Кристины, чем в попытке понять, почему она пришла к такому выводу.

– Снайперы случайно не промахиваются, – пожала плечами Кристина. Объяснять Элине медицинские и, уж тем более, психологические нюансы, в том числе связанные с воспоминаниями о Кахкае, Кристина не собиралась. Помолчала и добавила: – Я не знаю. Я могу и ошибаться, – она отвела взгляд от лица Горацио и взглянула в лицо Элине. – Например, я думала, ваш муж… Его брат умер уже давно.

Почему-то сейчас ей вдруг немедленно захотелось убедиться, что Горацио не лгал тогда. Вспоминая его глаза, его неподдельное горе, когда он рассказывал о своем брате, Кристина никак не могла поверить в то, что это ложь.

– Мы тоже так думали, – вздернула подбородок Элина.

– А теперь? – Кристина склонила голову к плечу.

– Теперь он действительно умер, – отведя взгляд, глухо сказала Элина.

– Это тяжело, – сочувственно сказала Кристина.

Значит, не ложь. Но в то же время, это означает новую боль, испытанную Горацио: когда выяснилось, что его брат обманывал их, заставив думать, что мертв, и когда он все же умер. Вздохнув, Кристина приподняла кисть руки Горацио и тронула специальной иголочкой кончики пальцев, проверяя рефлексы. Реакции не было. Ноги проверять не имело смысла, они обретут чувствительность позже.

– Он тоже потерял жену, – неожиданно сказала Элина, изучающе глядя на Кристину.

Та с трудом подавила новый приступ неприязни. Сколько она видела подобных сцен, когда люди начинали выяснять отношения прямо возле постели больного… А тем более так грубо провоцировать ее на ревность…

– Давно? – спросила Кристина, даже не взглянув на Элину. Поправила и так ровно лежащее одеяло, тронула волосы Горацио. Нет, конечно, он не слышит этого, он еще не отошел от наркоза, но… Кристина вдруг поняла, что не знает, как себя вести, когда он очнется. Помнит ли он ее все же? Не будет ли ему неловко перед Элиной?

– Пару месяцев назад, – ответила Элина.

Кристина удивилась и даже немного замешкалась. Эрик сказал, его сестру убили на следующий день после свадьбы, а Пол видел Горацио с невестой не два, а три месяца назад, вскоре после их собственной свадьбы. Интересно, Элина сама не знает точно или зачем-то пытается ввести ее в заблуждение?

– С этим можно жить, – поднимая взгляд глаза в глаза, сказала Кристина. – Особенно если рядом будет близкий человек.

И вышла из палаты, проглотив остаток фразы. Ни к чему. Вот очнется Горацио – пусть сам разбирается. Если его устраивает такая женщина – это его дело. Она свое дело сделала – он жив, осталось только дождаться, пока он очнется – и их пути вновь разойдутся. Соперничать с Элиной она не собирается. У нее есть муж, который ее более чем устраивает.

В отделении кардиологии нашлась незанятая палата, в которую Кристину без возражений пустили отдохнуть. Конечно, было бы проще устроиться прямо в палате Горацио, но там была Элина, которую видеть совершенно не хотелось. Каждые двадцать минут Кристина просыпалась, поднималась в реанимацию, проверяла состояние Горацио, возвращалась в палату и засыпала снова.

– Вы можете взять его за руку, – заставила себя улыбнуться Кристина, когда пальцы Горацио ответили слабыми подергиваниями на прикосновения иглы. – Теперь он почувствует. Паралич начинает проходить.

Ноги никак не реагировали, но это было ожидаемо. Гематома не могла исчезнуть, как по волшебству.

– Не все сразу, – покачала головой Кристина, видя вопросительный взгляд. – Главное, процесс начался. – Она откинула одеяло и принялась растирать ноги Горацио специальным гелем. – Нужно восстановить кровообращение, тогда процесс пойдет быстрее, – пояснила она.

Конечно, это могла сделать и медсестра, но… Кристине было попросту приятно делать это самой. А Элина… А что Элина, пусть смотрит, если хочется, но это действительно нужно сделать.

Смотреть Элина не стала, вышла из палаты. Воспользовавшись этим, Кристина заодно сделала легкий массаж всего тела и гимнастику для суставов нижней части. Прошли уже сутки неподвижности, и все это нужно было делать, но Кристина не стала лукавить сама с собой, честно признаваясь, что ей хочется продлить это время, когда она имеет полное и законное право касаться его.

Едва она закончила процедуры и снова уложила и укрыла Горацио, пришли Алекс и Райан. Кристина порадовала их новостью о том, что паралич начал проходить, и оставила с Горацио, но уйти не успела, ее перехватил Этингейл.

– Как там твой лейтенант? – с нехорошей ухмылкой поинтересовался он.

– Процесс пошел, руки уже отходят, – привычно не реагируя на тон, ответила Кристина.

– Значит, ты его вытащила, – Этингейл засунул руки в карманы.

– Как видишь.

– А что ты ему сказала? – Кристина опустила голову, скрестив на груди руки. Этингейл посопел и продолжил. – Что ты ему сказала, когда не запускалось сердце? Может, мне тоже пригодится, – усмехнулся он.

– Не пригодится, – спокойно ответила Кристина.

– Значит, что-то личное, – шутливо пихая ее корпусом, подколол Этингейл.

– А это не твое дело, Эдди. – Голос Кристины изменился, и Этингейл тут же отступил на полшага.

– Ты отменила все операции на ближайшие три дня, выполняешь работу обычной санитарки, – будто сам с собой разговаривая, пробурчал Этингейл.

– Это тяжелый пациент, – пожала плечами Кристина. Ее тон снова был обычным, в меру небрежным. – Как только увижу, что моя работа окончена, займусь следующим.

Этингейл внимательно взглянул на нее, хмыкнул и ушел. А Кристина осталась стоять, тоскливым взглядом наблюдая за Райаном и Алекс. Счастливые! Им не нужно думать, как себя вести, когда Горацио очнется. Можно просто радоваться…

Прошло еще несколько часов. Состояние Горацио стабильно улучшалось, рефлексы полностью восстановились. Доктор Кэрри одобрительно похлопал Кристину по плечу. Она победила, паралич прошел, оставалось дождаться, когда Горацио придет в сознание.

Но на душе у Кристины было смутно. Она окончательно запуталась в надеждах и страхах и уже не понимала, что ей кажется более предпочтительным: чтобы Горацио все помнил или чтобы даже не узнал.

Вечером приехали Эрик и Келли.

– Вам удалось найти того, кто стрелял? – спросила Кристина, проводив их в палату.

– Да, – поморщилась Келли. – Мы взяли его сразу же, бороздки с фрагмента пули совпали, так что Верден сядет очень надолго, – кивнула, улыбнувшись, она.

Кристина тоже кивнула. Это была хорошая новость.

– А почему он до сих пор на аппарате, если паралич уже прошел? – тревожно нахмурилась Келли, подходя поближе к Горацио.

– Нужно время, – успокоила Кристина. Прищурилась, вглядываясь в показания приборов. Ей показалось, или Горацио только что попытался вдохнуть? Изменение давления воздуха при вдохе было таким кратковременным, что она не успела понять, было ли это. – Паралич полностью прошел около сорока минут назад, теперь лейтенант Кейн может дышать самостоятельно, но, скорее всего, придется подождать, пока он очнется.

– Смотрите, – прошептала Келли. Она взяла Горацио за руку, и его пальцы слегка сжались вокруг ее ладони.

– Горацио, – позвал Эрик, наклоняясь к нему.

Тот внезапно широко открыл глаза, и в тот же миг зашлись писком приборы. Горацио дернулся, выгибаясь.

– Руки держите, – скомандовала Кристина, и Эрик еле успел остановить потянувшуюся к горлу руку, прижав ее к кровати. – Осторожнее, – предупредила Кристина. Она быстро отсоединила шланг, ведущий к аппарату, и прижала голову Горацио к подушке, фиксируя лоб и подбородок.

– Расслабься, – спокойно сказала Кристина, не обращая внимания ни на рывки Горацио, ни на заполошный писк аппаратов. – Расслабь горло и сразу сможешь дышать, – повторяла она, глядя ему в глаза и продолжая удерживать его голову.

Кристина почему-то была почти уверена, что Горацио поведет себя именно так, едва очнувшись. Попытается выдрать трубку из горла, и вообще будет испытывать трудности с дыханием. Не потерпит ни малейшей несвободы.

Через несколько секунд ее слова дошли до сознания Горацио, он сначала замер, а потом обмяк, расслабляясь в их руках, только грудь часто вздымалась от дыхания. Эрик и Келли выпустили его первыми и отступили, повинуясь жесту Кристины. Убедившись, что Горацио лежит спокойно, она тоже отступила на шаг.

– Оставьте нас, пожалуйста, – сказала Кристина, мягко подталкивая обрадованных Эрика и Келли к двери. – Как только мы закончим, я вас позову.

Закрыв за ними дверь палаты, она задернула занавеску вокруг кровати и подошла к Горацио. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, не предпринимая попыток вытащить трубку. Кристина положила руку ему на лоб, вглядываясь в глаза. Почему-то она никак не могла понять по его взгляду, помнит он ее или нет.

– В горле трубка, сейчас мы ее вытащим. – Она расстегнула загубник и сняла его. – На счет раз – вдох, на счет два – вдох, на счет три – глубокий вдох и очень длинный выдох. Понятно?

Горацио прикрыл и снова открыл глаза, показывая, что все понял, сделал три вдоха и длинный выдох, во время которого Кристина вытащила трубку, и откинулся назад, кашляя и непроизвольно схватившись рукой за горло.

– Попей. – Кристина поднесла стакан к его губам, приподняв ему голову.

Глаза Горацио сузились и лихорадочно заметались.

– Что случилось? – насторожилась Кристина.

– Я думал, вы погибли, – рассеянно улыбнулся Горацио.

Кристина слегка нахмурилась. Погибла? Что это значит? Он ее путает с кем-то?

Но тут Горацио разом опроверг ее догадки. Его взгляд сместился ниже, а затем он неуверенно коснулся ее левого плеча под ключицей, точно там, где была отметина от пули. Кристина едва открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как вдруг Горацио с трудом втянул в себя воздух, вытянулся на кровати, выгибаясь, запрокидывая голову. Пульс частил, конечности подергивались, неплотно закрытые веки позволяли увидеть белки закатившихся глаз, мечущихся в хаотичном ритме.

Кристина аккуратно, но плотно прижала к его лицу кислородную маску, пытаясь по возможности зафиксировать голову. По счастью, судорожный припадок был сильным, но непродолжительным. Вскоре Горацио обмяк, расслабился, часто дыша. Увидев, что он приоткрыл глаза, Кристина убрала маску и заменила ее трубкой с кислородом. Незажившему легкому такая нагрузка была совсем некстати. Горацио скосил глаза. Кристина проследила его взгляд и лишь головой покачала. Оказывается, во время припадка он вцепился в одеяло так, что пальцы побелели. Кристина осторожно помассировала сначала одну руку, затем другую, промокнула выступивший на лбу Горацио пот.

– Вспомнил? – ласково спросила она.

Он лишь обессиленно кивнул.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Кристина.

Судя по всему, говорить у него сил еще не было, но это и не требовалось. Кристина видела по глазам, что он все вспомнил, и… И ей становилось не по себе. Горацио смотрел так… Как будто они все еще были во флигеле. Как будто…

– С тех пор прошло два года, – мягко напомнила Кристина, поглаживая его пальцы. – В тебя стреляли, снайпер. Попал выше бронежилета. Мы вынули пулю, и скоро ты снова будешь в порядке.

Горацио едва приметно вздрогнул.

– Я… – он запнулся. – Прости.

– За то, что забыл? – усмехнулась Кристина. – Но ведь не выдал, никто меня не искал.

– Я сам должен был найти, – нахмурился Горацио.

– Зачем? – прищурилась Кристина. – Тебе и так пришлось несладко. Неудивительно, что забыл.

– Я…

Кристина видела, как трудно ему собраться с мыслями. Ей было ненамного легче. Почему он не искал ее как преступницу, если помнил не все? Скорее всего, ему удалось вспомнить первые дни после похищения, а остальное, то, что было связано с травмой, он забыл. И почему ей упорно кажется, что он имел в виду что-то совсем другое, когда говорил, что должен был ее найти? Не найти, чтобы арестовать, и даже не найти, чтобы помочь устроиться на новом месте…

– Тише, успокойся. – Кристина погладила его по голове, но он поймал ее руку и прижал к губам. Кристина замерла, напряглась. Нет, ей не чудится. Горацио почему-то вновь попал во власть того же наваждения.

Внезапно он тоже замер, затем закрыл глаза, будто пережидая приступ боли. Открыл их, развернул ее левую руку тыльной стороной, глядя на кольцо.

– Ты вышла замуж? – потерянно спросил Горацио, не выпуская ее руки.

– Три месяца назад, – изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойствие, ответила Кристина.

Горацио отвел глаза. Кристина тоже – ей было невмоготу смотреть на его лицо. И тем более, верить, что все эти чувства – ложь. Невольная ложь, в которую он сам, похоже, верит всем сердцем.

– Ты счастлива? – с разрывающей сердце тоской в голосе спросил Горацио.

Счастлива ли она? Два дня назад она, не задумываясь, ответила бы утвердительно.

– Пол – замечательный человек и очень любит меня, – сказала Кристина, внутренне собираясь. Нельзя раскисать. Если она сейчас поддастся настроению Горацио, потом они оба об этом пожалеют. – Можно жить ужасом прошлого, не позволяя себе сделать шаг за порог любовно отстроенной личной пыточной камеры, – попыталась пояснить свое решение она. – А можно попытаться построить что-то другое. Не знаю, что из этого получится, но я готова попытаться.

Горацио прикрыл глаза. На его лице было написано такое неприкрытое отчаяние, что у Кристины стиснуло сердце. Теперь он снова был похож на того заложника, которому она читала «Сто лет одиночества». Измотанный, запутавшийся, не желающий возвращаться в реальность.

– Не надо так. – Кристина взяла его за руку. – Слышишь меня, Горацио Кейн? Самое страшное…

– Я помню, – перебил он. – Если заложник перестает стремиться к свободе. Больше я не забуду.

Он поднял глаза, и Кристина ласково улыбнулась.

**Глава 29.**

– Ты сегодня какая-то рассеянная, – осторожно заметил Пол, забирая у жены меню. Официантка приветливо улыбнулась постоянным клиентам и отошла, унося меню и заказ.  
Кристина слегка пожала плечами:  
– Вроде все как обычно.  
Им нравилось это кафе, потому и необходимости внимательно изучать меню не было, особенно если она, как сегодня, заказывала хорошо знакомые блюда.  
Пол накрыл ее ладонь своей, погладил пальцы, покрутил свободно сидящее золотое колечко, тронул камень обручального. Кристина наблюдала за его манипуляциями, затем, слегка прищурясь, внимательно взглянула в глаза.  
– Послушай… – словно повинуясь этому безмолвному призыву к откровенности, начал Пол. – Я… Помнишь, ты говорила, что тебе придется решать, как строить свою жизнь дальше? Я… В общем, я хотел бы сразу узнать о твоем решении…  
– Это было до того, как я согласилась выйти за тебя замуж, – напомнила Кристина.  
– Ну… – Пол поерзал на стуле, облокотился на стол, сцепив пальцы. – Это что-то меняет?  
– Да, – кивнула Кристина. – Я отдавала себе отчет в том, что такое может случиться, понимаешь?  
Судя по выражению лица, он не понимал.  
– Представь себе: тебе приглянулся какой-то участок для строительства. Но владелец не желает выставлять его на продажу, и ты начинаешь стройку на другом участке. Нанял рабочих, заключил контракты, договора, арендовал технику. Уже возвел несколько этажей… И тут узнаешь, что тот, приглянувшийся тебе участок внезапно был выставлен на продажу. Что ты будешь делать?  
– Думаю, я пожалею о том, что поторопился начать стройку, – после долгой паузы сказал Пол, отводя глаза.  
– Я не торопилась, – качнула головой Кристина. – И не жалею. Но если этот разговор будет возникать с такой периодичностью, пожалуй, начну, – чуть заметно улыбаясь, пригрозила она.  
Пол тут же поднял руки в шутливом жесте капитуляции. Подошла официантка с их заказом, и в течение всего вечера разговор больше не возвращался к этой теме. Вниманием завладели погода и планы на предстоящий уик-энд, который оказался свободным у обоих, что случалось не так уж часто. Пол горел желанием выйти в море, а Кристину эта идея не слишком привлекала – зима выдалась холодной, хоть в переводе на понятия Майами это и означало не меньше пятнадцати градусов тепла.

***

На следующее утро, провожая мужа на работу, Кристина заметила стоящий поодаль «хаммер». Сперва она решила, что у соседей что-то случилось, но никакого движения между домом и машиной заметно не было, а через некоторое время «хаммер» уехал.  
Кристина почувствовала, как ее зазнобило. Ну не могло же это быть то, о чем она подумала? Зажмурившись, она тряхнула головой. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Любимое плетеное кресло в любимом углу террасы, любимая чашка, аромат любимого сорта чая… И настойчиво стучащий в висках вопрос: зачем он приезжал? Посмотреть? Ответ на какой вопрос искал? И, главное, что увидел?  
Нет, скорее всего, она обманывает себя. Да, в больнице Горацио вдруг начал вести себя так, словно… Кристина не могла подобрать точного определения. Казалось, слова не отражают всей полноты картины. Словно он влюблен. Словно они обменялись признанием во взаимности чувств. Словно нет никаких препятствий для этих чувств.  
Проанализировав в спокойной обстановке то, что произошло во флигеле, почитав литературу, Кристина убедилась: обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что Горацио почти неминуемо попадал под действие стокгольмского синдрома. Их ощущение общности, его беспомощность и зависимость от нее, его отец – в книгах говорилось, что дети родителей-тиранов легче попадают в подобную зависимость. Чувства Горацио были искренни, и в то же время они были ложью.  
Амнезия избавила его от этой зависимости, а вспомнив, он не сразу сориентировался – это было естественно и понятно. Кристина помогла ему. Она сократила их общение до минимума: провела единственный осмотр, держась ровно, внимательно, дружелюбно, и передала пациента врачу из отделения интенсивной терапии, а сама взяла несколько дополнительных выходных и, как и обещала, посвятила их мужу. Горацио пробыл в больнице две недели, но ни до выписки, ни после нее они больше не виделись.  
Кристина была уверена, что все стало на свои места: доктор Грэй и лейтенант Кейн заживут каждый своей жизнью. Но этот визит… Он не укладывался в рамки ее представлений. И Кристина впервые – лишь на секунду, в порядке бреда – допустила мысль о том, что она ошиблась. Что, если… Что, если Горацио действительно любит? Как тогда выглядело для него ее поведение? Он принял ее за русскую Татьяну – «но я другому отдана и буду век ему верна»? И сейчас он приезжал убедиться, что все по-прежнему, она счастлива с мужем?  
Счастлива… Кристина не могла забыть его глаза и этот отчаянный вопрос: «Ты счастлива?».  
Странное дело, когда Пол спрашивал, что будет, если Горацио все вспомнит, Кристина готова была искренне утверждать, что ничего не изменится. Она давно уже не девочка, готовая кинуться головой в омут, едва кто-то позвал замуж. Какое отношение к ее решению, к их с Полом совместной жизни могли иметь воспоминания Горацио? Решение приняла она, а она-то ничего не забывала…  
Но вот сейчас, по прошествии нескольких месяцев, Кристина отчетливо понимала: непонятно как и почему, но с того вечера все изменилось. Нет, не внешне, внешне все осталось на своих привычных местах, но… Отвечая на ласки Пола, Кристина вдруг поняла, что никогда не испытывала такого всепоглощающего желания прикоснуться к нему, какое испытала в больнице, едва увидев Горацио. Ей были очень приятны прикосновения Пола, никто не спорит, но… Да и интимные их контакты практически всегда были его инициативой. После свадьбы они по обоюдному согласию перестали предохраняться, но только теперь Кристина вдруг осознала, что лишь согласилась родить Полу ребенка, но не желала этого сама, для себя.  
В том, что муж ее любит, сомнений не было, а вот в том, любит ли она его… Впрочем, тут тоже не было сомнений. Ни теперь, ни раньше. Просто раньше Кристина была уверена, что со временем все изменится. Ведь для того, чтобы полюбить Пола, не хватало какой-то невообразимой малости, искры, чтобы зажечь питательную для любви смесь нежности и уважения, влечения и доверия. То, что вспыхнуло само собой в отношении Горацио, со временем должно было угаснуть, не получая подпитки. Так было положено, так должно было быть!  
Кристина обхватила руками плечи, легонько раскачиваясь в кресле. Боже, боже, боже… Ну почему все в жизни так…  
Приступ жалости к себе прошел быстро. Кристина снова обняла ладонями уже остывшую чашку, сделала несколько глотков. Можно сколько угодно сожалеть о том, что в рану попала инфекция, и мечтать, как быстро она зажила бы без этого.  
Потерла лицо руками. Интересно, действительно ли Пол настолько ее любит, что готов дать ей развод, едва она попросит, чтобы не препятствовать ее счастью?  
Она вскочила, быстро прошлась по террасе из угла в угол. Глупо. Боже, какие глупости лезут в голову! Словно девочка-старшеклассница, право слово. Развестись с мужем и появиться у любимого на пороге, протягивая руки: «Любовь моя, теперь я твоя навеки!»…  
Разве у нее вообще есть этот выбор? Какое такое счастье ей пригрезилось? Разве Горацио ей что-то предлагал? Конечно, можно сказать, что она сама не дала ему такой возможности, но не отговорки ли это? Разве такого, как Горацио, это остановило бы? Разве его устроила бы неопределенность? Нет, нет, и еще раз нет. Если бы все, что она себе тут напридумывала, было правдой, Горацио все равно предпочел бы услышать ясно сформулированный отказ из ее уст. Да еще и с причинами…  
Незачем придумывать небылицы. Если это и был Горацио, он мог просто заехать, чтобы убедиться, что у нее все в порядке. Вполне в его характере, кстати.  
Так вот, у нее – все в порядке. У нее любимая работа, прекрасный дом и любящий муж. Чего еще желать?

***

Кристина не ошиблась – это действительно был Горацио, и он действительно приезжал туда не по работе.  
Тем утром в больнице он почти сразу уснул, утомленный грузом свалившихся на него воспоминаний. За время сна из хаотичной кучи эти воспоминания превратились в нечто связное, помимо ужаса ямы позволив вновь пережить и восхитительный момент близости с Кристиной. То, что он принимал за фантазии, оказалось подсказкой, тем самым кончиком веревки, потянув за который, можно было размотать весь клубок.  
Проснувшись, Горацио обнаружил рядом уже не Кристину, а дежурного врача, затем к нему по очереди пустили всех желающих: Келли с Эриком, Райана с Алекс, Триппа, Элину. Кристина зашла лишь раз, ненадолго, профессионально осмотрела, констатировала, что рана заживает хорошо, осложнений нет, и заодно представила Горацио его лечащего врача. Горацио все понял сразу, еще по выражению ее лица, когда она лишь показалась на пороге. В принципе, именно этого и следовало ожидать. Это он только что пережил все заново, а для Кристины это все было прошлым, и прошлым, с ее точки зрения, должно было и оставаться.  
Под испытующим взглядом как раз в тот момент навещавшей его Элины Горацио чувствовал себя неловко. Это напоминало те моменты, когда Элина видела его с Сюзи. Ни тогда, ни теперь Горацио ее позиции не понимал, как ни старался. По словам самой Элины, он ей всегда нужен. Но теперь-то зачем? Неужели она думает, что возобновление отношений возможно сейчас, после всего, что было? Впрочем… А почему, собственно, нет? Ведь если бы Кристина позволила себе хоть намек, что готова уйти от мужа, что замужество это случилось лишь из-за того, что он потерял память – он бы не колебался, и никакие прошлые ее связи его не остановили бы…  
Торопиться Горацио, по обыкновению, не стал. Тем более что жизнь его по-прежнему сложно было назвать мирной и спокойной.  
После того, как обвинение федералов с треском развалилось, городские власти осыпали лабораторию милостями, будто заглаживая свою вину. Горацио на этой волне сумел выбить дополнительное финансирование и наладить сотрудничество с рядом служб, имевших собственные базы данных. Это было существенным подспорьем, раскрываемость, и без того немаленькая, еще возросла, и лаборатория теперь была на очень хорошем счету.  
Зато на его команду проблемы посыпались как горох из дырявого мешка.  
Наталья, после разоблачения ее миссии «крота» ставшая криминалистом-стажером, чуть не потеряла сестру, попавшую в руки маньяка. Затем в Майами объявился ее бывший муж и организовал настоящую травлю, вынудив пойти на мировую. Будто этого было мало, вскоре Наталью же обвинили в его смерти. Горацио сперва деликатно направлял новоиспеченного детектива из отдела по расследованию убийств, Джейка Беркли – сам он не мог вести дело, раз было подозрение, что оно касается его собственных сотрудников, – а затем и вовсе отстранил, едва только доказал, что подозрения беспочвенны.  
– Знаешь, как мы поступим? – сказал Горацио Наталье, когда все закончилось. – Мы будем помнить только хорошее.  
Он как никто другой мог понять ее. И не мог не сравнивать. Вот если у кого и был стокгольмский синдром – так это у Боа Висты. Ощущение беззащитности перед бывшим мужем было настолько сильным, что Наталья даже не поверила Горацио, обещавшему ее защитить. Ее зависимость дошла до того, что она снова оказалась в постели с бывшим мужем, вполне осознавая, насколько он опасен. И неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы Ник не оказался нечист на руку, а украденная им с места преступления сережка не послужила приманкой для отчаявшегося и запутавшегося мужа, пытавшегося скрыть убийство, совершенное его женой. Теперь, со смертью своего бывшего, Наталья, наконец, была свободна.  
У Горацио все было иначе. Кристина никак не напоминала о себе, но он не испытывал от этого облегчения. Его продолжало тянуть к этой женщине, и чем дальше, тем больше.  
Элина… Ее он видел пару раз, когда заезжал за племянником. И при каждой встрече между ними вставало безмолвное и непреодолимое нечто – может быть, та самая тоска по счастливым воспоминаниям, о которой говорила Элина. Только теперь и у Горацио были воспоминания, по которым стоило тосковать.  
Затем все это заслонила собой случившаяся с Эриком Делко трагедия. Ранение в голову, гипоксия, потеря памяти…  
Выстрелив Клаво Крузу прямо в сердце, Горацио сожалел лишь об одном – о том, что Клаво не пришел к лаборатории с пистолетом в руке сразу после побега из зала суда. А еще лучше было бы, если б его отец остался в Баракосе. Сколько жизней это могло бы спасти! И главное – это спасло бы Эрика Делко от серьезнейшей травмы и всех ее последствий.  
Горацио долго еще после этого просыпался по ночам от звука выстрела и вспоминал: как они искали на парковке «мерседес», пытаясь спасти заложницу, которая, как они думали, задыхается в багажнике; как Эрик побежал к машине, и тут раздались выстрелы; как он помог раненому в бедро Эрику укрыться за машиной и как убил стрелка; как встал в полный рост, полагая, что все позади; как Эрик ответил, что с ним все в порядке, и тут же повалился набок; неподвижный взгляд и лужу крови, растекающуюся из-под затылка; попытки реанимации, объявленное время смерти и усталый вздох врача, когда Горацио взглядом умолял ее продолжить…  
Он никак не мог понять, почему тот охранник выстрелил в Эрика, а не в него. Он ведь стоял открыто, а Эрик сидел между машинами. Келли так решительно заявила, что, если Горацио не устранится от участия в допросе сам, она напишет официальный рапорт с просьбой отстранить его, что пришлось согласиться, и задать этот вопрос охраннику Горацио не смог. Формально Келли была права, и он испытывал даже что-то вроде благодарности: решение Келли избавляло его самоконтроль от испытания на прочность, а лабораторию – от проблем в случае его срыва. Вероятно, Келли хорошо помнила, как Горацио с Эриком допрашивали снайпера, стрелявшего в Марисоль. Тогда Горацио первый раз в жизни ударил задержанного, и до сих пор совершенно в этом не раскаивался.  
Сейчас он был рад, что остался жив, но… Вместо него снова пострадал кто-то из близких – эта мысль кислотой въедалась в мозг. Горацио порой даже подумывал о том, чтобы сходить к Кассандре на прием, но так и не надумал. Представлял себе первый же вопрос: с какой проблемой он пришел, – и понимал, что ответить ему нечего. Ранение Эрика не было проблемой, это было болью, и Горацио просто хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Не о том, как помочь Эрику, не о том, как ему самому относиться к этой ситуации, не о том, как решать возникшие из-за этого проблемы. Это все Горацио и сам мог решить. А вот просто рассказать о том, что пережил, он мог только одному человеку.  
На этой волне он и приехал к дому Кристины. В конце концов, они взрослые люди, почему они не могут просто встретиться и пообщаться? И потом – а если ему удастся доказать Кристине, что его чувства никакого отношения не имеют к пресловутому синдрому? Вдруг этого будет достаточно? Вдруг можно не мечтать, а просто жить вместе, чувствовать ровное тепло от ее молчаливого присутствия, вести негромкие доверительные разговоры вечерами, а по ночам… Тут Горацио приходилось каждый раз спешно обрывать собственные мысли, не позволяя себе погрузиться в фантазии. Хватит того, что он уже несколько раз просыпался утром, словно подросток – на липких простынях и с идиотской блаженной улыбкой на лице.  
Сидя в машине, Горацио пытался собрать воедино все, что могло бы убедить Кристину в том, что его чувства искренни. Задача оказалась не из легких – едва оформившись в слова, доводы начинали выглядеть нелепыми даже в его собственных глазах. Потом Горацио увидел Пола Грэя, вышедшую его провожать Кристину, их нежный прощальный поцелуй… Он попросту не вышел из машины. Это была чужая жизнь, в которой не было места для лейтенанта Горацио Кейна с его мечтами и фантазиями.  
Наглый и невообразимо упрямый «прилипала», своими преследованиями сумевший довести бывшую подружку до отчаянно глупого поступка, что закончилось для нее смертью жениха и тюрьмой, словно в кривом зеркале показал Горацио его собственное поведение. После этого ни о каких попытках встретиться или даже просто понаблюдать издалека за Кристиной речи уже не шло. Горацио не мог себе позволить стать подобным этому психу.  
Как сказала Кристина, можно устроить себе тюрьму из собственного прошлого, а можно попытаться построить что-то новое. Но прежде чем строить новое, Горацио предпочел все же разрешить для себя вопрос со старым. Тем более, они с Элиной случайно столкнулись при расследовании дела того самого «прилипалы», да он еще и подлил масла в огонь, заявив:  
– А как она смотрела на вас, лейтенант… Я добьюсь такого же взгляда!  
Наглеца Горацио отправил за решетку, но слова запомнились. Элина смотрит на него… И как же? Вот рассказать о своем решении заняться частным сыском она не удосужилась, что характерно. Тем не менее, Горацио решил, что от одного приглашения на ужин еще никто не умирал, а если Элина откажется, он точно будет знать, что некие чувства в ее взгляде лишь померещились этому мерзавцу.  
Элина согласилась, хотя, как показалось Горацио, несколько удивилась приглашению. Но ничего хорошего из этого ужина не получилось. Молчание тяготило, а о чем можно поговорить, они почему-то никак не могли сообразить. Горацио вспоминал, как легко им было раньше, когда он пытался развлечь Элину после первой, мнимой смерти Рэя. Но ведь даже тогда Элина решила, что с ним все слишком сложно, не так ли?  
По-видимому, ужин произвел тягостное впечатление на обоих, так что повторять эксперимент они не спешили. Горацио какое-то время еще пытался разобраться в своих чувствах, старался понять, где и когда произошел перелом, но так и не смог найти ничего определенного. Просто раньше было так, а теперь все иначе.  
Заботы, связанные с лабораторией и начавшимся пересмотром дел Райана, отвлекли Горацио от мыслей о личной жизни. А потом появилась Майя. Девушка с лицом Марисоль Делко.  
После событий последнего года каждый в лаборатории знал, чем может закончиться благородное заступничество.  
Райан отделался выговором, излишне рьяно вступившись за семью работяг, которых хотели выселить из их собственного дома только потому, что одному крупному застройщику приглянулся этот район. Мальчишка, за которого он заступался, не только оказался убийцей, но и бросил Райану в лицо обвинение: мол, он-то остался безнаказанным, мол, полицейские манипулируют законом так, как выгодно им.  
Эрику Делко повезло еще меньше: он попался семейной паре аферистов, которые зарабатывали на жизнь тем, что провоцировали кого-то на драку, а потом подавали в суд за побои. Вступившись за «несчастную», Эрик в результате оказался в кабале – двадцать процентов его зарплаты отныне уходили аферистке.  
Вступаясь за Майю, Горацио не затевал драк. Да и не похоже это было на западню – никто не мог знать, что он проедет именно здесь, именно в этот день и час, никто не заставлял его входить в дом или оставаться на ночь. И все же, сам того не ведая, войдя в этот дом, Горацио попал в тщательно приготовленный именно для него капкан.

**Глава 30.**

Девочку звали Вирджиния. Вот уже час как она была сиротой. Тела ее родителей еще лежали в отделении «скорой», санитары еще не вынули трубки, не смыли кровь. Так получилось даже не потому, что все были заняты, просто все были в шоке. Всего три часа назад чета О'Лири весело попрощалась с коллегами (они работали в этой же больнице, он – в детском отделении, она – санитаркой в «скорой»), торопясь на самолет – они летели на Рождество в Ирландию, показать родителям «свое сокровище», полуторагодовалую дочь. А буквально через час после отъезда их привезли назад. Пьяный водитель грузовика… Такая обыденная трагедия для большого города. Но сознание людей отказывалось совмещать ее с той скромной семейной сказкой, которую олицетворяли собой О'Лири.

Кристина ходила по палате, укачивая малышку – Джинни, по всем правилам закрепленная в детском сиденьи, отделалась сломанной рукой и шишкой на голове. Сейчас сломанная рука покоилась в разрисованном персонажами мультфильмов детском лонгете, но пережитый шок мешал девочке заснуть. Смена Кристины уже закончилась, и она баюкала ребенка, то и дело бросая взгляды через стекло в коридор – со всей этой суматохой она не успела оставить в приемном покое сообщение для мужа, где ее искать, а он должен был вот-вот подъехать.

Его появление почему-то стало неожиданностью, Кристина чуть было не вздрогнула, ей казалось, что за стеклом только что никого не было. Она сделала Полу знак войти в палату.

– Привет, – шепотом сказал он, каким-то очень уж тоскливым взглядом окинув Кристину с ребенком на руках.

– Привет, – откликнулась она. – Шептать не надо, лучше просто говорить, но тихо.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Пол, не отрывая от них взгляда.

Кристина ободряюще улыбнулась, но тоска из глаз мужа почему-то не уходила.

– Что-то случилось?

Пол неопределенно пожал плечами. Вирджиния вздохнула, завозилась, Кристина перехватила ее поудобнее. Правда, теперь девочка прижималась щекой к ее плечу так, что не видно было, открыты у нее глаза или нет, но ее тело стало наливаться теплой сонной тяжестью, и Кристина сделала вывод, что малышка все же засыпает. Мешать ей не хотелось, но и откладывать разговор с Полом тоже. Кристина взглядом, движением бровей попросила: «не заставляй уговаривать и расспрашивать». Пол отвел взгляд, поморщился, вздохнул, но все же подчинился.

– Я получил результаты анализов, – глухо сказал он.

Теперь уже Кристина отвела взгляд. Прошел год со дня их свадьбы, а беременность так и не наступила. Им нравилось заниматься сексом, они оба получали удовольствие, но где-то полгода спустя Пол начал нервничать. Кристина успокаивала его, как могла, но безуспешно. Пол хотел ребенка и не хотел ждать неизвестно чего. Поскольку в способности Кристины родить он не сомневался, сомневаться пришлось в себе. Кристина же не знала, как поступить. Она подозревала, что причина вполне может быть и в ней, что ее организму может быть глубоко плевать на ее сознательное решение, ему необходимо глубинное, бессознательное желание иметь ребенка. А его не было. Кристина ничего с этим не могла поделать, а открыто заявить об этом мужу… Это было бы жестоко, незаслуженно жестоко.

В последний месяц обстановка еще больше накалилась, поскольку теперь Пол сомневался, не сожалеет ли Кристина о своем выборе, или, даже если она не жалела раньше, не пожалеет ли теперь, когда стало ясно, что он не способен сделать их семью полноценной. О решении Пола пройти обследование Кристина, разумеется, знала, и считала, что вреда от этого не будет. Пусть муж убедится, что он дееспособен, а там, глядишь, удастся убедить его, что остальное – лишь дело времени.

И вот теперь Пол молчал, опустив взгляд, и не торопился огласить результаты обследования. Кристина аккуратно уложила уснувшую малышку в кроватку, укрыла, полюбовалась секунду на пухлые щечки, завитки мягких волос того удивительного золотого цвета, который бывает только у маленьких детей, обернулась.

– Пол? – подходя к мужу вплотную, спросила она.

– Азооспермия, – выдавил он.

– Это не страшно, можно попробовать ис…

– Секреторная, – оттолкнув руки жены, резко оборвал ее Пол.

Кристина потупилась, закусив губу. Диагноз «секреторная азооспермия» означал, что Пол не сможет иметь своих детей даже с помощью экстракорпорального оплодотворения, у него попросту не вырабатываются сперматозоиды. Конечно, можно было попробовать еще какие-то методы лечения, но вряд ли Пол согласится, он сдался, мысленно поставил себе клеймо «непригоден». Кристина знала, как много это означает для него – Пол не считал полноценной семью без ребенка. Она подошла к отвернувшемуся мужу, обняла сзади, чуть улыбнулась, когда он накрыл ее сомкнутые руки своей ладонью.

– Это значит, тебе придется решить, чего ты хочешь больше. Просто ребенка или только своего ребенка, – негромко сказала Кристина, легонько касаясь губами его спины, так, чтобы он почувствовал тепло ее дыхания через легкую рубашку.

Пол резко обернулся, пристально вглядываясь ей в глаза.

– А ты? – помолчав, спросил он.

– Ну… Если я не могу родить ребенка от тебя, я бы предпочла взять приемного ребенка.

– Я тут подумал… – Кристина подняла брови. Она ожидала возражений, но, похоже, Пол и сам склонялся к этой мысли. – Насколько я понял, эта малышка сегодня осталась без родителей, – указывая взглядом на Вирджинию, сказал Пол. – Может, это судьба?

Это было еще более неожиданно. Почему-то она считала, что Пол хочет именно мальчика, сына. Кристина слегка прищурилась, внимательно взглянула на девочку, на мужа.

– Пол… Ты отдаешь себе отчет в некоторых нюансах, которые могут возникнуть, если мы удочерим именно этого ребенка?

– Да, – неожиданно твердо ответил Пол. – Я не хочу отдавать тебя ему. Не хочу, чтобы ты рожала ребенка от кого-то другого. Но… Я тут представил себе, что было бы, если… Если бы у тебя был от него ребенок. Знаешь, я все равно любил бы тебя, и полюбил бы ребенка, потому что он твой. Тебе хотелось бы иметь от него ребенка?

– Пол, я… – Кристина нахмурилась и попыталась отстраниться. Вопрос был не из тех, на которые можно легко ответить «да» или «нет».

– Ладно, я спрошу по-другому, – не оставляя ей времени на размышления, продолжил Пол. – Будет ли тебе неприятно, если наш ребенок будет похож на него?

– Нет, – с улыбкой качнула головой Кристина. – У меня остались хорошие воспоминания о Горацио. Но это лишь воспоминания. А мою младшую дочь звали Джинни. И знаешь, что? – добавила она, заметив в коридоре возвращающегося врача детского отделения. – Давай мы продолжим обсуждение дома?

Через три месяца вопрос решился. Представители детской службы с самого начала отнеслись благосклонно к заявке супругов Грэй на удочерение Вирджинии О'Лири. Кристина уже была матерью и имела опыт воспитания детей, ее профессия врача тоже была плюсом. Пол не мог иметь своих детей. Супруги прожили в браке больше года, были еще достаточно молоды, оба имели постоянную, хорошо оплачиваемую работу. Кроме того, психологическое тестирование они прошли с прекрасными результатами. Вопрос с удочерением разрешился в минимальные сроки.

Вирджиния переселилась в уютную детскую, некоторое время Кристина водила девочку в детский сад при больнице, а затем они наняли одну из соседок в качестве няни. Дебра готовилась вновь поступать в университет на будущий год, и небольшая подработка была ей очень кстати.

Само собой, появление Джинни изменило весь привычный уклад жизни, но эти изменения нравились и Кристине, и Полу. Пол души не чаял в малышке, готов был проводить с ней каждую свободную минуту, доходило до того, что родители каким-либо шутливым образом разыгрывали, кто сегодня будет купать ребенка или читать сказку на ночь.

Изредка Кристина задумывалась над словами Пола, сказанными тогда в больнице. Хотела ли она, чтобы Джинни была ее собственным ребенком, ее и Горацио? Ощущения были странными. С одной стороны – да, очень хотела бы. Если бы все сложилось иначе и они с Горацио были бы вместе, то больше всего на свете ей хотелось бы родить от него ребенка. Но к чему мечтать о несбыточном? Все сложилось именно так, как сложилось. И, несмотря на то, что в иные моменты Джинни особенно ярко напоминала ей Горацио открытым взглядом голубых глаз из-под золотых кудряшек, Кристина никогда не пыталась создать для себя иллюзию, что это – дочь Горацио. Она любила ее и так.

А Горацио… С появлением Джинни теперь уже их с Полом жизнь напоминала ожившую сказку. И Кристина не собиралась позволить все испортить какой-то безответной любви, которая почему-то не торопится угасать. Разрушить можно лишь то, что само готово рухнуть, а у них с Полом все настолько замечательно, что эта старая любовь им не помеха. Пройдет со временем, куда она денется.

Утренние новости в тот день Кристина пропустила. Готовилась к серьезной операции и, по обыкновению, контролировала каждый шаг младшего медицинского персонала. А едва вышла из операционной, ее вызвал к себе в кабинет доктор Кэрри.

– Присядь, – хмурясь, попросил он. – Ты давно в последний раз встречалась со своим л.. лейтенантом?

Кристина поморщилась от мимолетной запинки, без труда угадав слово, которое собирался произнести Кэрри. Любовник. Тогда, полгода назад, Кристина так и не удосужилась объяснить что-либо коллегам и начальству. Это было ее личное дело.

Джон Кэрри был не только боссом, но и другом, он прекрасно знал, какая обстановка у нее дома. Неужели он мог всерьез предполагать наличие у Кристины любовника? Конечно, если бы он не знал историю появления в их семье Вирджинии, можно было бы напридумывать всякого, но… Кристина покраснела, неожиданно осознав, что даже сроки почти подходят. Джинни была чуть старше, чем… Чем могла бы быть их дочь, если бы Кристина забеременела тогда.

– Не ожидал я от тебя такого, – сказал Кэрри, по всей видимости, неправильно истолковав ее реакцию.

– Не говори ерунды, – резко ответила Кристина. – Он не мой любовник, но это никого не касается, ясно?

– Ну-ну, – скептически поджал губы Кэрри.

– В чем дело, Джон?

– А ты новости не смотришь?

– Я была на операции, – Кристина почувствовала, как медленно холодеет все внутри. – Что случилось?

– Твой лейтенант убил женщину, с которой встречался, – пристально глядя на нее, ответил Кэрри. – Задушил.

– Что?! – Кристина мотнула головой и нервно рассмеялась. – Это Эдди придумал, что ли? Ну так передай ему, приз за самую нелепую шутку года у него в кармане! Это все?

Она выскочила за дверь, чувствуя слабость в коленях из-за тяжелого, отнюдь не соответствующего розыгрышу взгляда, которым проводил ее Кэрри.

В том, что это не розыгрыш, убедиться пришлось сразу. Это было во всех местных новостях. Сообщая о задержании, репортеры пока перестраховывались и были кратки. Все-таки репутация лейтенанта Кейна заставляла сомневаться в правдивости обвинения, никто не хотел потом публично извиняться за неосторожное слово. Выпуска пятичасовых новостей Кристина ждала с замиранием сердца – должно же последовать официальное заявление, и наверняка обвинение опровергнут.

Однако новости оказались совершенно неожиданными и шокирующими. Обвинение не просто не опровергли, Горацио отказали в залоге, и репортеры, с вытаращенными глазами выкрикивая в камеру что-то невразумительное, стали свидетелями того, как лейтенанта в оранжевой тюремной робе и наручниках провели до автобуса. Из-за всеобщего ажиотажа на экране творился хаос, люди толкали друг друга, не позволяя операторам удержать четкую картинку, кричали все разом, усиливая ощущение фантасмагории. На какое-то мгновение в кадре вдруг неожиданно близко промелькнули глаза Горацио, и Кристина почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар – столько там было растерянности, оглушенности, боли…

– Радуешься, что на ее месте не оказалась ты? – ехидно спросил Этингейл, откуда ни возьмись появившийся за спиной.

Кристина молча развернулась и вышла. Объяснять что-либо Эдди было заранее обреченной идеей, а уж тем более – произнести так и вертевшуюся на языке фразу: «Любой, кто заглянет ему в глаза, сразу поймет, что он этого не делал».

Первым желанием было, разумеется, поехать в лабораторию или полицейский участок, но Кристина понимала, что Горацио там нет и поддержать его она не сможет, а показания… Какие показания в его пользу она могла дать? В толпе она видела коллег Горацио, а на лице Келли было явно написано «я этого так не оставлю». На это и оставалось надеяться.

Дома Кристина немного успокоилась, отвлеклась на Джинни, но едва малышка уснула, мысли вновь вернулись к Горацио и этому нелепому обвинению. Репортеры словно стая шакалов набросились на столь лакомый кусочек и обсасывали пикантное разоблачение, гадая – Кристина не поверила своим ушам – сколько еще женщин может быть на совести лейтенанта. Пол лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что это глупо с их стороны, так подставляться. Арест – не подтверждение вины, а такая явная клевета может встать потом в приличную сумму, если лейтенант не поленится подать иск.

Тем не менее, заснула Кристина с трудом. Полицейский в тюрьме – это риск, несмотря на то, что в таких случаях положено держать заключенного отдельно. И, помимо всего прочего, раз Горацио невиновен, ему сейчас должно быть вдвойне тяжело – ведь женщину, с которой он встречался, кто-то убил.

Наутро она первым делом включила телевизор, надеясь услышать, что обвинение все же снято. Но репортеры продолжали обсасывать подробности дела, лишь у некоторых стали проскальзывать осторожные нотки, мол, по сведениям из непроверенных источников, в деле не все так просто. Оказывается, убийство было записано на пленку соседом Кейна, пленку исследуют криминалисты, а вот сосед куда-то таинственным образом исчез. Кристина зло подумала, что, находись Горацио на свободе, наверняка ему не постеснялись бы приписать и убийство свидетеля, а так – исчезновение, напротив, заставило журналистов заподозрить, что дело нечисто, и резко сбавить обороты. Если был шанс на то, что обвинение окажется ложным, ссориться с лейтенантом Кейном не хотел никто – слишком значимой фигурой он стал в последнее время в Майами.

В течение дня Кристина почти не думала о Горацио: смена в отделении «скорой помощи» выдалась непростой, да еще и было объявлено штормовое предупреждение. Ураган прошел стороной, практически не задев Майами, как и предсказывали синоптики, но из-за сильного ветра возросло количество несчастных случаев и аварий.

А потом грянуло: вновь захлебываясь торжествующей скороговоркой, репортеры торопились донести жареную новость. Предъявленное прошлой ночью обвинение в убийстве любовницы с лейтенанта Кейна в ближайшее время будет снято, зато уже выдвинуто новое обвинение: при перевозке из тюрьмы в участок для допроса он напал на конвоиров, убил одного из них и скрылся. На сей раз Горацио обвиняли в убийстве полицейского и побеге, и новый свидетель, офицер Бартон, никуда исчезать не собирался.

Кристина стояла возле телевизора, забыв, куда шла. Побег и убийство полицейского – это было очень серьезно. И, в отличие от первого обвинения, это Кристина уже не могла отмести вот так с ходу. Неизвестно, как сложились обстоятельства. При определенных условиях Горацио мог убить и скрыться.

Остаток смены Кристина провела, что называется, «на автопилоте». Каждый час старалась выкроить время, чтобы хоть краем уха послушать новости, но там не сообщали ничего утешительного. Идет розыск, следствие продолжается.

Утром с официальным заявлением выступил представитель отдела внутренних расследований. Главная улика оказалась подделкой; других свидетельств того, что убийство Сандры Блэк совершил Горацио Кейн, не обнаружено, более того, совокупность обстоятельств позволяет предполагать, что убийство совершил кто-то другой; следствие по делу продолжается; постановление об изменении меры пресечения будет подписано, как только обвиняемый вновь предстанет перед судьей; следствие по обвинению в убийстве охранника и поиски лейтенанта Кейна продолжаются. Остальное без комментариев.

С этим Кристине пришлось уехать домой. Проводив Пола на работу, Кристина немного понаблюдала, как Дебра играет с Вирджинией, затем ушла наверх, приняла душ и легла. Против ожиданий уснуть ей удалось легко, но сон был душным и тревожным, оставив после себя ощущение разбитости. Впрочем, этому нашлось простое объяснение: проснувшись, Кристина обнаружила, что кондиционер в спальне вышел из строя.

В новостях о Горацио упомянули лишь вскользь – «продолжаются поиски». Кристина отметила про себя, что слово «розыск» прочно сменили «поиски». Это был хороший признак. Но ее беспокойство лишь усиливалось. Объявиться сейчас было в высшей степени в интересах Горацио, он не мог этого не понимать. Почему же он продолжает скрываться? Может быть, в новостях не могут сказать всего?

В лабораторию Кристина заходить не стала. Афишировать свой интерес не входило в ее планы. Постояв некоторое время возле входа в надежде увидеть кого-нибудь из знакомых, Кристина вынуждена была вообще отказаться от этого плана. Она ничего не знала о графике работы криминалистов, могло оказаться так, что их рабочий день давно закончился, а стоя здесь, рано или поздно она привлечет к себе внимание.

В полицейском участке ей повезло больше. На глаза сразу попалась знакомая крупная фигура. Яркий галстук запомнился еще по визиту в больницу, поэтому Кристина без колебаний сказала дежурному, что пришла именно к детективу Триппу.

– Присаживайтесь, – коротко бросил тот после обмена приветствиями. – Чем могу помочь?

Кристина мысленно улыбнулась – манерой разговора он напоминал Эдди Этингейла. Если они работают с Горацио в паре, у них наверняка выходит отличная игра «хороший коп – плохой коп».

– Возможно, вы меня помните, – сказала Кристина. – Полгода назад лейтенант Кейн был моим пациентом.

Фрэнк Трипп прищурился, затем кивнул.

– Доктор Грэй, кажется? – уточнил он. – Хорошая работа.

Кристина внимательно взглянула ему в лицо. Почему-то у нее создалось впечатление, что мысли детектива Триппа далеко отсюда. Может, удача улыбнулась ей, и она попала как раз по адресу?

– Детектив Трипп, – начала Кристина. – Я могла бы вам сказать, что чувствую ответственность за своего пациента в силу данной мною клятвы, или что-то похожее, но мне не хочется прибегать к каким-то уловкам, поскольку я не считаю, что совершаю что-то постыдное. Я скажу просто: я беспокоюсь за лейтенанта Кейна из-за всей этой шумихи. И, если вдруг вы располагаете какой-то информацией, которую пока не готовы разглашать сколько-нибудь широкому кругу, я хочу попросить вас хотя бы сказать мне: возможно, я беспокоюсь напрасно?

По сузившимся глазам детектива Кристина поняла, что попала в точку, и добавила:

– От меня эта информация никуда дальше не уйдет, если это в интересах лейтенанта. Я врач, и одна из основных заповедей моей профессии – не навреди.

Колебания детектива Триппа она ощущала почти физически, но решила, что все необходимое уже сказано, и молчала.

– Хорошо, – решился Трипп. – Подождите меня снаружи, – неожиданно негромко добавил он.

Кристина попрощалась, ничем не выдавая недоумения и беспокойства, и вышла из участка. Что все это может означать? Вышедший буквально через минуту детектив Трипп обогнал ее, негромко обронив на ходу:

– Идите направо, только не очень быстро.

Кристина последовала указаниям, гадая, что могут означать подобные шпионские игры. Судя по всему, Трипп собирается отвезти ее к Горацио. Но зачем? Ответ напрашивался сам собой, и он Кристине совершенно не нравился.

**Глава 31.**

Когда машина Фрэнка Триппа затормозила рядом, Кристина молча села на переднее сиденье, но, проехав немного в абсолютной тишине, попросила:

– Остановите, пожалуйста.

Фрэнк поморщился, но выполнил просьбу.

– Он ранен? – без предисловий спросила Кристина.

– Что? – изумился Фрэнк.

– Почему ему понадобился врач? Что с ним?

– Ну… – Фрэнк посопел, глядя перед собой и опираясь обеими руками на руль. – Знал бы я, что с ним, сам бы и лечил, – буркнул он.

– Хорошо, какие симптомы? – терпеливо уточнила Кристина.

– Температура, возможно, бред, – насупившись, пожал плечами Фрэнк. – Мне показалось, он меня не узнал.

– Раны есть?

– Да не знаю я…

– Так, – Кристина сощурилась, оглядываясь. – Поверните тут налево. Сперва мне нужно заехать в больницу, кое-что взять, – она назвала адрес.

В больнице не особенно удивились ее позднему визиту.

– У знакомых муж попал в ураган на рыбалке, – не скрывая озабоченности, пояснила Кристина старшей медсестре. – Говорят, жар, и вроде ногу зацепил чем-то. Нужно жаропонижающее, антибиотики, глюкоза, физраствор, пару катетеров и пакетов для жидкости, шприцы, – перечислила она. – Так, еще антисептики и шовные материалы на всякий случай.

– Страховка есть?

– Была бы страховка, думаешь, они меня просили бы? – фыркнула Кристина, изображая недовольство.

Медсестра лишь покачала головой, быстро собирая требуемое.

– Записываю на тебя, – предупредила она.

– Ничего, не обеднею, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Сама понимаешь, без помощи я их не могу оставить.

Почему-то Кристина никак не ожидала, что Горацио будет скрываться у Элины. За спиной Триппа она спряталась не нарочно – просто он так решительно пошел к дому, а она вдруг замешкалась. Что подумает Горацио, увидев ее?

– Как он? – спросил Фрэнк вместо приветствия.

– Так же, – ответил знакомый голос, и Кристина просто оторопела от изумления, да так и осталась стоять за спиной Триппа. Горацио у Элины? Господи, как она могла об этом не подумать? И что теперь делать?

– Он все еще в розыске? – спросила Элина.

– Да, – недовольно буркнул Фрэнк. – С судьей что-то нечисто, уперся, как баран. Скорее всего, ему заплатили. Приходится действовать в обход, а на это нужно время.  
– Ясно.

– Я подумал, тебе не помешает помощь, – сказал Фрэнк после паузы, делая шаг в сторону. – Она пришла в участок, узнать, нет ли новостей о лейтенанте. Он был ее пациентом. Ну, вот я и подумал…

Кристина изучающе смотрела в лицо Элине. Похоже, та не спала ночь, и настолько испереживалась, что даже не против помощи и присутствия Кристины.

– Проходите, – подтверждая ее догадки, кивнула Элина. – Квалифицированная помощь действительно не помешает.

Кристина чуть улыбнулась уголками губ, глаза остались серьезными.  
– Спасибо вам, детектив, – ласково сказала она Триппу. – Дальше мы сами.  
Фрэнк кивнул и направился к машине, явно успокоившись.

В дальнюю комнату Кристина прошла следом за Элиной, лишь мимоходом отметив для себя расположение кухни и туалета. Но стоило ей увидеть Горацио – все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Почему-то в этот раз ей пришлось даже тяжелее, чем тогда, когда Горацио привезли с огнестрельным ранением. Но почти сразу Кристина поняла – она никак не ожидала, что состояние Горацио до сих пор такое же, каким его описал Фрэнк Трипп. Почему-то она не восприняла слова Элины «так же» буквально.

Лицо Горацио было кирпично-красного цвета, нелепо-пестрая гавайская рубашка закручивалась мокрым жгутом на шее, создавая валик, из-за которого голова запрокидывалась, еще больше затрудняя дыхание. Тело было напряженным как струна, он лежал, вцепившись в одеяло и вдавливая затылок в подушку, видимо, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить вдох. Такое впечатление, что ему и вовсе не оказывали никакой помощи.

– Жар давно? – уточнила Кристина, присаживаясь на край кровати и касаясь щеки Горацио. Температура явно была запредельно высокой, но кожа оказалась сухой. Скверно.

– Точно не знаю, – ответила Элина. – Привезли его вчера во второй половине дня, ураган закончился где-то около часу дня.  
– Причем тут ураган? – не поняла Кристина.  
– Во время урагана он был на болоте, – пояснила Элина. – Вероятно, провалился, но цепь запуталась в ветках, и его вытащило ветром вместе с ними.

Тут Кристина увидела градусник, лежащий на тумбочке рядом с чашкой и открытой упаковкой таблеток. Чашка была почти полной, вода в ней была мутноватой – явно с примесью лекарства, а градусник свидетельствовал о том, что температура, возможно, до сих пор сорок и восемь десятых. И это продолжается уже сутки!

Рука Кристины непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Накричать на Элину хотелось просто невыносимо, но в то же время Кристина понимала, что никакой особой вины за ней нет. Судя по ее словам, Горацио к ней привезли, судя по словам Фрэнка, он все еще был в розыске и, следовательно, отвезти его в больницу они не считали возможным, а Элина заботилась, как могла. Пыталась напоить лекарством, а вода со льдом и полотенце свидетельствовали о том, что хотя бы обтирания она додумалась сделать.

– На теле есть раны, куда могла попасть инфекция? – справившись с собой, спросила Кристина.  
– Я не знаю, – слегка растерялась Элина.

Кристина сжала губы. Ох уж эта самонадеянность непрофессионалов. Похоже, даже обтирания Элина толком сделать не смогла. Господи, да неужели она его даже больного раздеть не может? Так привыкла, что мужчина раздевается сам, да еще и ее раздевает?

Кристина заставила себя улыбнуться и успокаивающе произнести:

– Ничего, сейчас посмотрим.

Но даже еще до осмотра нужно было принять меры. Жаропонижающее в водопроницаемых капсулах для внутривенной инъекции не годилось. Кристина ввела дозу антибиотиков, пояснив для Элины:

– Домашних средств в этом случае недостаточно. Думаю, к утру ему станет значительно лучше.

Прежде чем отослать, женщину следовало успокоить, даже несмотря на то, что Кристине убить ее хотелось. Ну почему никто из них не додумался обратиться за помощью раньше?! Ведь Элина что-то заподозрила тогда про ее отношение к Горацио, могла бы рискнуть и довериться… Или в этом-то было все и дело? Что ж, значит, не зря говорят, что ревность убивает. С такой температурой Горацио вполне мог умереть за эти сутки. Неужели нужно было рисковать его жизнью вместо того, чтобы рискнуть обратиться к врачу? Не обязательно же к ней…

– Чистая постель и полотенце найдется? – спросила она Элину. Та кивнула, открывая шкаф и доставая требуемое. – Я осмотрю и переодену его, – продолжила Кристина. – Нужно приготовить питье, у него явные признаки обезвоживания.  
– Он отказывается пить, – качнула головой Элина.  
– Думаю, вы пытались давать лекарство, – с улыбкой взглянула на нее Кристина. Элина пожала плечами, мол, разумеется. – Оно горькое. А я имею в виду просто питье. Если есть, то минералка без газа, несколько капель лимона, чуть-чуть сахара. Сделаете?

Это был идеальный вариант, позволяющий занять Элину делом, выставить из комнаты и при этом не слишком задеть ее самолюбие. Стоило той выйти, Кристина, не в силах больше сдерживаться, погладила лицо Горацио, его заросшие щеки, пригладила волосы, мысленно приговаривая: «Прости, прости. Я не знала, что тебе так плохо. Сейчас мы все исправим».

Мокрое одеяло полетело на пол, следом за ним – промокшая от пота одежда. Простыня, на которой лежал Горацио, напоминала мокрую жеваную тряпку, а тело оказалось покрыто синяками, отчего у Кристины задрожали губы. Она тут же взяла себя в руки: без паники, дом Элины – не яма, а Элина – не Кристофер. Да и повреждения в этот раз совсем не так страшны – пара глубоких ссадин, на спине и сбоку на бедре, как будто его тащили волоком. Впрочем, если вспомнить слова Элины о том, что Горацио вытащило из болота ураганом, ссадины были вполне естественны.

– Бедный мальчик, – уже вслух начала приговаривать Кристина, насухо вытирая его. – Тебе опять больно и плохо…

Капсулы парацетамола легко разошлись даже в ледяной воде. Кристина намочила полотенце и, почти не отжимая его, провела по лицу Горацио, затем по груди и животу, по рукам и ногам, помогла ему перевернуться на бок, снова смочила полотенце и обтерла шею и спину, не обращая внимания на капающую с полотенца воду. Ледяная вода в сочетании с лекарством подействовала очень быстро. Горацио затрясло, он глухо застонал, цепляясь за простынь и одновременно пытаясь обхватить себя другой рукой. Кристина снова вытерла его насухо, растирая полотенцем, и вновь обтерла ледяной водой. На сей раз Горацио начал выгибаться под ее руками, ловя мучительное удовольствие от прикосновений ледяного компресса. Тело скрутило новым приступом дрожи, еще сильнее, даже зубы застучали, кожа покрылась мелкими пупырышками, затем он вдруг резко, хрипло вздохнул и обмяк, расслабляясь и глубоко дыша. Кристина улыбнулась, мысленно проговорив: «С облегчением!». Положила компресс Горацио на лоб, сменила мокрую простынь на приготовленную сухую, привычно перекатывая пациента с боку на бок. Его дыхание стало гораздо легче и чище, но все же Кристина, найдя в шкафу еще несколько подушек, подложила их Горацио под спину, придавая полусидячее положение. Нужно было обработать ссадины, но Кристина опасалась, что Элина вот-вот вернется, и не хотела ставить ее в неловкое положение. Поэтому она одела Горацио в больничную рубашку и укрыла сухим одеялом.

– Потерпи, сейчас будет тебе нормальное питье, – пообещала Кристина, заметив, что Горацио пытается слизать каплю воды от компресса, случайно попавшую на лицо. – Вот только…

Она еще раз оглядела его. До обтирания тело Горацио было напряжено, но и сейчас он, как оказалось, расслабился не до конца. Мышцы пресса все еще были сведены. Кристина невольно улыбнулась и вздохнула, вспомнив его смущение – сначала в колодце, потом во флигеле, когда нужно было дойти до туалета голым. А если сейчас его напоить, конфуз неизбежен…

– Извини, – сказала Кристина, когда Горацио поморщился и сдавленно недовольно вздохнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее руки. – Расслабься.

Все, что она могла сделать в этой ситуации – это погуще смазать катетер гелем и постараться поменьше касаться синяков в паху, но, видимо, этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы полностью убрать неприятные ощущения от вводимой трубки. Впрочем, через несколько секунд его лицо уже разгладилось, а затем расслабился и живот.

И тут же Горацио потянулся к мокрому полотенцу на лбу, пытаясь выжать из него хоть несколько капель влаги и поймать их пересохшими губами.

– Подожди немного, сейчас, – успокоила Кристина, забирая у него компресс.

Он приоткрыл глаза и, похоже, пытался рассмотреть, кто рядом с ним. Кристина усмехнулась, осторожно пригладив его волосы. Обтиранием они сбили температуру на пару градусов минимум, но вряд ли измученный организм сумеет вернуть ясность сознания так быстро. Скорее всего, Горацио все еще во власти бредовых видений.

Кристина собрала мокрые вещи в кучу и освободила тумбочку как раз к тому моменту, когда вернулась Элина с небольшим графином приготовленного питья.

– Полулежа легче дышать, – пояснила Кристина, заметив внимательный взгляд Элины и отгоняя мысли о том, почему та отсутствовала так долго, неужели настолько боялась войти слишком рано и застать Горацио обнаженным? Впрочем, если Элина не смогла даже раздеть его, чтобы посмотреть, не ранен ли он, то все возможно. Тогда хорошо, что она убрала пакет мочесборника на другую сторону кровати.

«А что, правильно, такие приземленные мелочи не должны мешать возвышенным отношениям!» – мысленно веселилась Кристина, незаметно поглядывая на выпрямленную спину, домашний костюм и макияж Элины. Теперь, когда ее уже не так беспокоило состояние Горацио, Кристина почувствовала что-то вроде эйфории.

«Вот, учись, – посмеивалась сама над собой она, одновременно пробуя питье и одобрительно кивая, – настоящая женщина даже дома при полном параде!»

Тут веселье пришлось прекратить, потому что Горацио с неожиданной силой стиснул ее запястье, стоило ему ощутить край чашки у губ.

– Послушай меня, – спокойно сказала Кристина. – Тебе нужно попить. Доверься мне. Это не лекарство. Сделай глоток, пожалуйста. Давай, один глоточек.

Хватка Горацио ослабла, губы неохотно разжались, пропуская немного жидкости в рот. Сделав осторожный глоток и убедившись, что его не обманывают и пересохшее горло не сводит горечью лекарства, Горацио выпустил руку Кристины, и ей даже пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не позволить ему попросту опрокинуть чашку. От того, как он дрожал, пытаясь приподняться, сердце снова свело острой тоской воспоминания.

– Еще… Пить, – прошептал Горацио, когда чашка опустела. – Пить, – настойчиво повторил он.

Кристина помедлила, пытаясь выждать хоть немного, но Горацио снова нетерпеливо попросил:

– Пить, – начиная метаться.

– Хорошо, – сдалась Кристина. Все-таки он был сильно обезвожен, а пол-литра жидкости за раз – это не так уж много.  
Теперь Горацио пил спокойнее и даже не пытался заставить Кристину наклонить чашку сильнее. На его лбу выступила испарина, и Кристина мысленно вздохнула с облегчением, осторожно опуская его голову обратно на подушку. Самое сложное было сделано, теперь для окончательного выздоровления требовались лишь время и элементарный уход.  
– Я не виноват. Я этого не делал, – сказал Горацио в пространство, чуть приоткрыв глаза.  
– Я знаю. Знаю. Все будет хорошо, – ласково ответила Кристина.

Ей очень хотелось запустить пальцы в его волосы, но она спиной чувствовала безмолвное присутствие Элины. Горацио закрыл глаза, вновь впадая в забытье, но теперь оно было спокойным, больше напоминающим сон.

– Он уснул? – спросила Элина.  
– Ну, пока что это правильнее называть забытьем, – поправила Кристина и тут же отругала сама себя. Да какая разница Элине, как это правильно называется с медицинской точки зрения? Она же попросту интересуется, действительно ли Горацио стало лучше, или это лишь видимость.

Но, тем не менее, Элина удовлетворилась и таким ответом, а Кристина не стала поправляться. Нужно было еще обработать ссадины, а пока Кристина прикрутила к спинке кровати небольшой штатив, повесила капельницы и закрепила иглу первой из них на руке Горацио.

– Антибиотики, глюкоза, физраствор, – пояснила она. И, видя, что Элина не собирается уходить, кивнула: – Я подежурю. Думаю, вам нужно отдохнуть, – смягчая слишком прозрачный намек, добавила Кристина. – Еще пару дней за ним нужен будет присмотр, а прошлая ночь, как я понимаю, была нелегкой. Надеюсь, к утру он стабилизируется, и дальше будет проще.

На лице Элины промелькнул отзвук какой-то внутренней борьбы, но, тем не менее, кинув последний внимательный взгляд на Горацио, она все же вышла.

Кристина не смогла сдержать вздоха облегчения. Как ни крути, присутствие Элины слишком сильно напрягало ее. Откинув одеяло, Кристина осторожно повернула Горацио на бок и промыла ссадины антисептиком. Градусник показал, что температура упала аж до тридцати семи и двух десятых, так что Кристина плотнее укрыла Горацио одеялом и взяла за руку, поглаживая его пальцы.

Надо было бы, конечно, подумать о том, как вести себя, когда Горацио очнется, но думать об этом совершенно не хотелось, и она сидела, разглядывая его лицо, слушая ровное дыхание. «Так уже было», – мелькнула мысль. Кристина улыбнулась. Да, почти так. Только в этот раз не было сумятицы мыслей и рвущих душу чувств. Было спокойно. Даже несмотря на то, что она помнила слова детектива Триппа о том, что Горацио числится в розыске. Кристина была уверена: Горацио поправится и все образуется. Он разберется с обвинениями, оправится от боли очередной потери и через некоторое время снова влюбится.

Под утро Кристина даже задремала, но и сквозь сон почувствовала, как дрогнули пальцы Горацио. Она тронула его лоб, удостоверяясь, что беспокойство не связано с новым витком горячки. Горацио сглотнул, лизнул губы, перекатил голову по подушке и наконец приоткрыл глаза.

– Вот и солнышко взошло, – улыбнулась Кристина, и Горацио слабо улыбнулся в ответ. – Доброе утро.

Его взгляд слегка плыл, но был вполне осмыслен.

– Слышишь меня? – спросила Кристина, и взгляд Горацио сам собой сместился на губы, потом опять на глаза. – Смотреть не больно, свет глаза не режет? Пить еще хочется?

Горацио лизнул губы, и Кристина не стала дожидаться, пока он озвучит ответ. Напившись, Горацио шевельнулся, словно проверяя, все ли цело.

– Все цело, только несколько ссадин на спине, – успокоила его Кристина и перехватила потянувшуюся к паху руку. – Не трогай. Я ввела катетер, приятного мало, но это ненадолго.

Горацио взглянул на иглу капельницы и неожиданно хитро улыбнулся. Кристина заинтересованно вскинула брови, и он пояснил:

– Если вспомнить старика Фрейда…

Говорить ему, видимо, было трудно, речь была слегка невнятной, но мысль Кристина поняла и усмехнулась, склонив голову к плечу. Да уж, фрейдисты могли бы сделать далеко идущие выводы из того факта, что при каждой встрече она так и норовит в него что-нибудь воткнуть…

– Ух ты, – сказала она. – Выздоровление движется просто фантастическими темпами.

На самом деле Горацио, похоже, чувствовал себя не так уж хорошо и снова обессиленно прикрыл глаза.

– Не торопись, – кладя ладонь ему на лоб, сказала Кристина. – Температуру мы сбили, но еще пару дней ты будешь чувствовать себя старой дырявой калошей. Чем больше ты будешь спать, тем быстрее вернутся силы.

Ей показалось, что Горацио задремал, но буквально через пару минут он вдруг открыл глаза, оглядываясь вокруг.

– Где мы? – спросил он.

Кристину насторожило это «мы». Горацио вновь «проваливается» в наваждение?

– Это дом Элины.  
– Как я здесь оказался? Как ты меня нашла?  
– Все, что я знаю, – пожала плечом Кристина, – это что ты оказался в ураган на болоте.  
– Да, – Горацио прикусил губу, напряженно хмурясь. – Я провалился. А потом… Потом меня хотели сжечь, – он чуть приподнял бровь, видимо, сам не вполне доверяя воспоминанию.  
– За то, чего ты не делал и в чем не виноват? – серьезно переспросила Кристина.  
– Я говорил это вслух? – понимающе улыбнулся Горацио.  
– Да, – Кристина ласково пригладила его волосы. – Ты говорил это в бреду. Больше суток ты пролежал в лихорадке, видимо, твое бессознательное трансформировало высокую температуру и попытки обвинить тебя бог знает в чем вот таким интересным образом.

Горацио сдвинул брови и сжал губы. Кристина сочувственно наблюдала за ним, размышляя, как поддержать, не задев его гордость подчеркиванием нынешней беспомощности.

– Послушай меня, Горацио, – Кристина взяла его лежащую поверх одеяла руку в свои. – Сейчас твоя задача – выздороветь. Пока ты беглый преступник, разобраться в сложившейся ситуации будет непросто. Но пока ты больной беглый преступник, ты вообще не сможешь ни в чем разобраться.  
– Зачем ты так рискуешь? – поставив домиком брови, взглянул на нее Горацио. – Помогать беглому преступнику противозаконно.  
– Не вижу причин этого не сделать, – ответила Кристина.

Интересно, вспомнит или нет? Горацио замер на секунду, часто моргая, потом улыбнулся и легонько сжал пальцы Кристины. Его взгляд стал таким …ласковым, что Кристина вдруг испугалась. Что же она делает? Зачем возвращает его назад, во флигель, к их странному короткому роману, у которого все равно нет будущего?

– Раз ты не спишь, я посмотрю, что можно придумать тебе поесть, – отведя взгляд в сторону, сказала Кристина. – Отдохни немного.

Да, она сбегала. Но что ей оставалось делать? Сказанных слов было не вернуть, а продолжение в том же духе могло завести их обоих неизвестно куда.

**Глава 32.**

В доме было тихо. То ли все домочадцы спали допоздна, то ли сейчас тут никого и не было, кроме Элины. Кристина некоторое время помедлила возле телефона, но так и не сняла трубку. О том, что ночевать дома не будет, она предупредила Пола еще из больницы. Что еще она могла ему сейчас сказать? Что за жизнь Горацио можно больше не опасаться? А ему это интересно? Что она сама, непонятно зачем, напомнила Горацио о тех чувствах, о которых не следовало напоминать?..

Когда она вернулась в комнату, Горацио, казалось, спал, но стоило коснуться его лба, как он открыл глаза и завозился, пытаясь приподняться. Его руки дрожали и подламывались, но, едва усевшись с помощью Кристины, Горацио решительно взялся за ложку сам. Кристина закусила губу, наблюдая за его сражением с собственной гордостью. В конце концов непослушные пальцы разжались, ложка шлепнулась обратно в тарелку, а Горацио поморщился и откинулся на подушку, тяжело дыша и сжав руку в кулак. Кристина накрыла этот кулак ладонью, и Горацио расслабил пальцы, отворачиваясь. Кажется, он стискивал зубы, чтобы не «опозориться» окончательно, позволив ей увидеть наворачивающиеся на глаза злые слезы. Кристина понимала, что его выводит из себя собственное бессилие.

Как только дыхание Горацио немного выровнялось, Кристина погладила его по щеке и мягко приподняла подбородок, разворачивая его лицо к себе и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

– Горацио, милый, ты не можешь выздороветь за полчаса, – тихо и очень ласково сказала она. – Так не бывает, что вчера вечером ты лежал в бреду, не в силах голову поднять от подушки, а сегодня, как ни в чем не бывало, встанешь и пойдешь на работу. Ты потрясающе сильный человек, – Горацио чуть склонил голову набок, в его глазах мелькнула растерянность. – Таких выносливых, не теряющих присутствия духа пациентов я по пальцам могу пересчитать, – продолжила Кристина. – И я знаю, что ты уже послезавтра сможешь сделать вид, что ничего этакого не было и ты не побывал в очередной раз на грани жизни и смерти. Но сейчас позволь себе побыть слабым и больным, и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
– Ладно, – проговорил Горацио, пряча глаза.

Похоже, ей удалось найти верные слова. Горацио успокоился и расслабился, покорно, даже с некоторым удовольствием принимая помощь. Покормить, напоить, промокнуть выступивший пот. Привычные действия сыграли с Кристиной злую шутку. Сама того не заметив, она с головой ушла в полузабытые ощущения, и вот уже ее рука ненароком прошлась по его волосам, потом разгладила большим пальцем морщинки на лбу и возле глаз, нежно погладила заросшую щеку, грудь, пальцы спокойно лежащей на одеяле руки, и снова, и снова… Повторяя один и тот же маршрут, растворяясь в ощущении чего-то такого, что принадлежит только им двоим.

Горацио засыпал, убаюканный этими касаниями, его ресницы уже сомкнулись, как вдруг он резко вздрогнул и открыл глаза, заставив Кристину встревожиться:

– Что случилось? Что с тобой?  
– Когда я проснусь, тебя тут не будет, – твердо и глухо, словно констатируя факт, проговорил Горацио.  
Кристина, стараясь сделать это не слишком резко, убрала руку, вздохнула, чуть сдвинув брови, низко опустила голову. Так… Доигралась.  
– Останься, – попросил Горацио.  
– Горацио, мне скоро заступать на смену, – покачала головой Кристина. – Элина за тобой присмотрит.  
– Останься, – будто и не слыша, повторил Горацио. – Со мной.

– Горацио…

Кристина не могла поднять на него глаза. Вслед за полузабытыми ощущениями вдруг разом ожили полузабытые опасения и сомнения, радостно вцепившись в душу не менее острыми, чем прежде, зубами. Любовь? Или синдром заложника?

– Я замужем, ты не забыл? – напомнила она.  
– Я помню, – кивнул Горацио.  
– Тогда о чем ты говоришь? – упрекнула Кристина. Неужели она производит впечатление женщины, способной на измену? Сперва Джон Кэрри, а теперь вот и Горацио почему-то полагает, что она не прочь завести любовника.  
– Посмотри мне в глаза, – попросил Горацио. – Посмотри, и скажи, что ты любишь мужа. И я больше никогда не вернусь к этому разговору.  
Кристина подняла взгляд. И не нашлась, что сказать. Он говорил не о неверности. Он говорил о том, чтобы уйти от Пола, уйти к нему. Разве не о таком подтверждении она мечтала лишь недавно? Разве не к этому мужчине ее тянет вопреки всему? Разве не его тело знакомо ей, словно свое собственное?

С другой стороны… Кристина опустила голову. Если она сейчас ему поверит, поверит его глазам, поверит этим словам, не окажется ли это роковой ошибкой? Может ли она утверждать, что сейчас он адекватен? Что его чувства не изменятся, едва он выздоровеет и выйдет отсюда? Если бы она отвечала только за себя, Кристина, может быть, рискнула бы. Но Пол и Джинни… Как же они?

Она представляла себе, какую рану это нанесет ее семье, и не могла ничем это уравновесить. Ради чего наносить эту рану? Ради лейтенанта Кейна, той далекой фигуры в костюме и солнцезащитных очках, живущего своей собственной жизнью, в которой было уже по меньшей мере две любимых женщины? Кристина всей душой верила в то, что вот этот Горацио, ожидающий сейчас ответа, совершенно искренне ее любит. Но этому Горацио очень скоро на смену придет лейтенант Кейн, а этого человека Кристина попросту не знала. И он сам должен это понимать, ведь он прекрасно прожил без нее эти полгода, лишь раз заехал удостовериться, что у нее все в порядке…

Как же он смеет требовать от нее чего-то? Неужели он считает, что она не понимала, что делает, когда вышла замуж без любви, и, стоит ей самой осознать, что она не любит Пола, как она тут же бросит семью?

– Не смей, – тихо, но очень твердо сказала Кристина, поднимая глаза. Горацио дернулся, как от пощечины. – Я не хочу чувствовать себя виноватой перед тобой за то, что строила свою жизнь так, как сочла нужным.

Сказала – и тут же испугалась своих слов. Точнее, их эффекта. Горацио осел, его будто вдавило в подушки, лицо как-то резко осунулось, а в глазах появился лихорадочный блеск.

– Прости, – непослушными губами проговорил он. – Прости.

– Тише, тише, – Кристина осторожно погладила прохладными ладонями его лицо. – Тише, не нужно так волноваться. У тебя опять температура подскочила, – расстроено качнула головой она, трогая его лоб. – Я понимаю, что обстановка тебя провоцирует: ты снова болен, мы вдвоем, а снаружи опасность. Горацио, милый, поверь, это все снова закончится.  
– Я больше не забуду, – отстраненно сказал Горацио.  
– Это неважно, – Кристина улыбнулась легкой, светлой улыбкой, осторожно убирая прядь волос с его лба. – Сейчас у тебя восприятие искажено, тебе чудится, что я – чуть ли не единственная женщина во всем мире. Как только ты выйдешь отсюда, ты вспомнишь, что это не так. И я совершенно уверена, что где-то там ходит удивительная женщина, такая же красивая, как твоя жена, например, которая сделает тебя счастливым. А может, и слишком далеко ходить не стоит…

Кристина изо всех сил пыталась смягчить удар, проговаривая все то, что нужно было сказать, но действовало это почему-то из рук вон плохо. Горацио молчал, и она каким-то образом чувствовала его внутреннее упрямое несогласие. Он не спорил, похоже, только потому, что у него не было на это сил.

– Тебе нужно поспать, – сказала Кристина, ловко перетасовывая подушки так, чтобы Горацио опустился пониже. – Проснешься, и будешь чувствовать себя намного лучше, обещаю.

Он никак не отреагировал и на это. Просто лежал и смотрел… Смотрел так, что Кристина не находила в себе сил помнить, что это все – лишь мимолетное наваждение. Это было невозможно. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось плюнуть на все доказательства и сказать: «Спи, я здесь, я с тобой, я остаюсь». Но она не могла, не могла… Черт возьми, да в том-то все и дело, что прекрасно могла! Да, это будет нелегко, но…

Но этого не будет. Не будет ни объяснений, ни развода, ничего. До тех пор, пока она не услышит от него эти слова, произнесенные, что называется, в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

– Кажется, придется применить снотворное, – сказала Кристина.

Положила руку Горацио на лоб, наклонилась и нежно-нежно, почти невесомо коснулась губами переносицы.

Он уснул с улыбкой, настолько легкой и светлой, что Кристина вновь ощутила сильнейшее желание испытать судьбу и действительно остаться. Пол поймет, а Джинни…

«Так, ваша миссия выполнена, доктор Грэй», – тряхнув головой, строго сказала себе Кристина. Взглянула на часы, затем на дверь. Ей пора было на смену, а уход за выздоравливающим теперь требовался настолько элементарный, что его можно было доверить даже Элине.

Горацио проснулся лишь через сутки после ухода Кристины в очень странном состоянии духа. Ни разочарования отказом, ни злости, ни скорби. Легкая светлая грусть из-за гибели Майи. Легкое раздражение из-за «заботливости» коллег, решивших держать его в неведении. А еще – странное умиротворение. Казалось бы – ну что такого в том, что Кристина не смогла сказать, что любит мужа? Все равно она запретила ему лезть в ее жизнь, в ее семью, все равно она не верит в его чувства, считает их следствием ситуации, а обстоятельства их знакомства никак не изменить. Но вот поди ж ты…

С некоторым сарказмом отмечая про себя определенное сходство ситуаций, Горацио с удовлетворением находил все новые и новые подтверждения того, что никакого отношения к синдрому заложника его чувства к Кристине не имеют.

Первые дни он был очень слаб и с трудом совершал короткие и редкие прогулки до туалета и обратно. Много спал и просто отлеживался, набираясь сил. Торопиться с выздоровлением было незачем, Фрэнк объяснил, что по обвинению в убийстве Майи он считается выпущенным под залог, зато по обвинению в убийстве охранника он под домашним арестом и не может покидать пределов дома Элины. Держать его в курсе расследования сочли нецелесообразным.

Элина, возможно, знала, как обстоят дела, Горацио регулярно видел ее – теперь она приносила ему еду и была связующим звеном с внешним миром, но желания ее расспрашивать почему-то не возникало. Напротив, Горацио чуть ли не вздыхал с облегчением каждый раз, когда Элина выходила из комнаты. Может быть, он и был ей нужен всегда, но вряд ли он нужен ей такой, как сейчас. Соответствовать же собственному привычному образу героя и спасителя у Горацио не было абсолютно никакого желания. Да и сил.

Сразу после ареста Бартоломью Менсона Трипп вернул Горацио значок. Находиться в доме Элины больше не было нужды, и Горацио хотел объясниться с ней, даже, возможно, извиниться за свое поведение в последние дни, но делать это на бегу не стал. Уехал в лабораторию, пообещав «вернуться к этому разговору позже». Забегая вперед, следует сказать, что это «позже» состоится лишь через год.

Допрос бывшего прокурора из Нью-Йорка Бартоломью Менсона и письмо от Майи – в смысле, от Сандры Блэк – позволили Горацио составить целостную картину. Вымещая на нем зло на всю полицию, Менсон два года назад возобновил старое дело об убийстве его отца, пытаясь добиться обвинительного приговора. Когда из этого ничего не вышло, Горацио стал личным врагом Бартоломью, и тот разработал сложный план, целью которого было не просто убить, но и хорошенько вывалять в грязи имя Горацио Кейна. Для этого он нашел отчаявшуюся девушку с криминальным прошлым, готовую за большие деньги буквально на все. Сандре требовались деньги на пластическую операцию. Новое лицо ей дали авансом, превратив в копию Марисоль, и устроили встречу с Горацио. Все прошло отлично, Горацио не мог не обратить внимания на копию умершей жены, но затем в плане произошел серьезный сбой: Сандра неожиданно для всех наотрез отказалась играть предложенную ей роль. Готовы были наркотики, которые она должна была подбросить, подкуплены судья и охранник в тюрьме… Сандра не стала звонить Горацио. Предложила вернуть деньги, отработать неустойку – что угодно, только не то, зачем ее наняли. Затем события приняли и вовсе неожиданный оборот. Появившийся в разгар одной из разборок Горацио сперва остался на ночь, затем стал встречаться с Сандрой, а там и вовсе перевез ее к себе… От идеи с наркотиками пришлось отказаться – Менсон полагал, что Сандра вполне может заявить, что это ее. Но вообще отказаться от мести Бартоломью был не в силах. План видоизменился, став куда более жестоким.

Однажды вечером трое отморозков проникли в дом, дождались, пока Горацио выйдет из комнаты, и задушили Майю, стараясь не оставлять следов. Оставалось вызвать спецназ и предоставить полиции искусно смонтированную пленку – а дальше в действие вступили давно «смазанные» механизмы. Подкупленный судья отказал в залоге, Горацио оказался в тюрьме, где его жизнь и должна была бесславно закончиться. Но тут в тщательно продуманном плане внезапно снова все пошло наперекосяк: оказалось, за годы службы в Майами лейтенант Кейн приобрел не только врагов, но и доброжелателей. Сестру охранника Дэна Кинга двенадцать лет назад зверски изнасиловали и убили. Тогда еще детектив Кейн сумел оправдать ее друга, молодого чернокожего парня, и отправить за решетку настоящего убийцу. Всего за два месяца до того, как Горацио попал к нему в качестве заключенного, Дэн присутствовал на казни убийцы сестры. Он и смешал все планы своему подкупленному напарнику, заперев Горацио на ночь в карцере. Но это вновь не остановило Бартоломью, а лишь сделало план еще более кровавым. Джимми Бартон с помощью поддельного предписания о доставке на допрос вывез Горацио из тюрьмы, затем «заблудился» на болотах, убил Дэна и заставил Горацио бежать…

Теперь, когда все закончилось, этот эпизод собственного прошлого вспоминался ему трагичным и захватывающим фильмом.

Горацио не смог оставаться в своем доме после произошедшего там убийства. Несколько дней провел в отеле, а затем переехал в новый дом. И этот новый дом снова был рассчитан не на одного человека. Когда-то, едва приехав в Майами, Горацио был уверен, что вскоре обзаведется семьей. Теперь… Теперь он не стал менять дом на холостяцкую квартиру из какого-то смутного упрямства. Он ни на что не надеялся. Ну или не признавался себе в этой надежде.

Ох, правы были древние мудрецы, предупреждая: бойтесь своих желаний!

Сколько лет Горацио мечтал о семье, о сыне? Разве мог он предположить, что мечты сбудутся вот так?

После истории с Майей-Сандрой он вынужден был некоторое время разбираться с отделом внутренних расследований. Рик Стетлер, видимо, подозревал, что в чудесном спасении шефа замешан кто-то из криминалистов, и пытался добиться от Горацио ответа, как тот попал в дом Элины, но Горацио с абсолютно чистой совестью отвечал, что не помнит. Он действительно не помнил – в то время, когда Эрик с Келли привезли его к Элине, он был без сознания. Тогда Рик попытался уцепиться за прошлое Сандры, доказать, что оно было известно Горацио, но после ехидного намека, что Бартоломью Менсона ему все равно не переплюнуть в изобретении бредовых обвинений, сдался и прекратил расследование.

Горацио приступил к работе, и одним из первых его дел после выхода из административного отпуска оказалось убийство Эндрю Беннета, инспектора по надзору за освобожденными из колонии подростками.

Потом Горацио сам не сможет объяснить, почему он обратил внимание именно на этого подростка. Кайл Хармон был чем-то похож на него? Да мало ли на свете голубоглазых блондинов со сходными чертами лица? Родился в Пенсаколе в 1991 году? Опять же – не он один. Но какая-то струнка натянулась внутри и тонко, пронзительно зазвенела, когда Горацио поднял глаза и увидел через стекло допросной, как Кайл ставит руки на пояс таким знакомым жестом.

Горацио задал парню несколько вопросов, ответы на которые знал – он просто хотел услышать голос, взглянуть поближе, в надежде, что наваждение рассеется. Наваждение и не думало рассеиваться.

Небольшое расследование, проведенное Элиной, превратило смутные подозрения в уверенность. Матерью Кайла Хармона оказалась Джулия Эберли, а отцом числился некий Джон Уолден.

– Ты его знаешь? – спросила Элина.

«Не уверен», – захотелось ответить Горацио. Вслух он объяснил, что это был его собственный псевдоним во время работы в Пенсаколе. А Джулия Эберли была той самой девушкой, с которой он встречался там в 1990 году, не раскрывая своего инкогнито. Вот только он не знал, что она была беременна…

Сын… Да уж, сказать, что Горацио представлял себе это не так – это все равно что ничего не сказать. Сыну было шестнадцать лет, он рос по приемным семьям, он был преступником! Это не укладывалось у Горацио в голове. Его сын не мог быть таким! Но анализ ДНК был неумолим. Кайл Хармон, беглый преступник, был сыном лейтенанта Горацио Кейна.

– Ты будешь прекрасным отцом, – сказала Элина.

– Чего вы обо мне так печетесь, я вам не сын! – запальчиво сказал Кайл. Он шел по причалу в наручниках, в сопровождении двух полицейских, а сердце Горацио вдруг заполнило теплотой. Ведь он не случайно догадался, зачем Кайл удирает от погони, не случайно знал, как прекратить эту самоубийственную гонку. Кайл хотел наказания за совершенный проступок. Горацио и сам чувствовал бы так же.

Радость была недолгой – ведь Кайл отправлялся в тюрьму для взрослых, несмотря на то, что раскаялся, понял, что делает что-то не то, и не довел похищение до конца. Его вынудили пойти на преступление, обманом, ловкой игрой на чувствах брошенного ребенка, но это ничего не меняло. Горацио верил в систему, но и не понаслышке знал, что такое тюрьма для взрослых. Так уж вышло, что изо всех родительских чувств первым, что он пережил, оказался иссушающий страх за своего ребенка.

Даже спокойно доехать до тюрьмы Кайлу Хармону было не суждено. Автобус остановили, начался хаос, заключенные разбегались… Почему Кайл пришел именно к лаборатории? Очень просто. Лейтенант Кейн был единственным человеком на его памяти, который… Которому было не наплевать. Как бы Кайл не ершился, он чувствовал это отношение к себе. Причин не понимал, считал недостойным настоящего мужчины, пусть и всего шестнадцати лет от роду, нуждаться в подобном, но за все годы скитания по приемным семьям, рассматривающим детей как чеки на получение пособия, Кайл настолько изголодался по этому чувству, что даже угодил в колонию. Он-то напился и угнал машину лишь для того, чтобы хоть посредством ругани почувствовать: опекунам есть до него дело...

Горацио смотрел на пытающегося что-то сбивчиво объяснить сына, нервно переступающего с ноги на ногу, и чувствовал, как странное тепло вновь разливается внутри. Кайла следовало отправить в тюрьму, но Горацио не хватило духу так просто и быстро отпустить это странное новое ощущение. Давно не стриженые, лезущие в глаза волосы сына подсказали лазейку – пока парикмахер работал, Горацио мог тайком разглядывать мальчишку. Может быть, Кайл что-то почувствовал тоже? Или ему просто некому было больше довериться? Но что-то изменилось, когда Кайл встал с кресла и подошел к Горацио. Даже наручники, которые тот, скрепя сердце, вынужден был застегнуть на запястьях сына, не поколебали этого странного доверия.

Как мог Горацио забыть столько раз повторенный урок? Все тайное, рано или поздно… Самое неприятное заключалось в том, что первым о том, что у лейтенанта Горацио Кейна есть сын, узнал заключенный, Джо Леброк, который, разумеется, не преминул воспользоваться этим в своих целях. Едва пройдя тюремную регистрацию, Кайл Хармон пропал.

– Джо, я пытаюсь дать тебе шанс, – честно предупредил Горацио.

– Он мне не нужен, – презрительно отмахнулся Леброк.

Джо не боялся лейтенанта, считая, что тюрьма – его территория. А Горацио боялся. Не столько за сына, сколько того, что может натворить он сам, если хоть на секунду даст волю той страшной ярости, которая поднималась внутри. У него отбирали родных, любимых, друзей… Сына он не отдаст.

– Ты бывал в Бразилии, Джо? – спросил Горацио. – Совсем недавно один близкий нам обоим человек, – Эрик убрал ватную палочку, которой брал пробы с укуса на руке Леброка, – был убит таким же животным, как ты.

– И мы полетели в Бразилию, – глухо продолжил Эрик.

– Там он и остался, Джо.

– А я-то здесь причем? – настороженно осведомился Леброк.

– Если эти царапины оставил мой сын, – не меняя тона, не повышая голоса, продолжил Горацио, – и если с ним что-нибудь случилось… Я вынесу тебя отсюда по частям.

Джо Леброк не боялся пустых угроз. Проблема была в том, что сейчас он видел в этих синих глазах: вынесет. А значок положит сверху на мешок. Потом, возможно, пустит себе пулю в рот, но для него, для Джо Леброка, это уже не будет иметь никакого значения.

Кайл нашелся там, где и должен был быть, по словам Леброка.

– Я сделал, как вы сказали, – заявил он, едва Горацио помог ему освободиться от кляпа. – Я не сдался.

– Знаю, сынок, – ответил Горацио, развязывая жгуты из обрывков простыней на его ногах.

– Почему вы все это делаете?! – спросил Кайл.

Наученный горьким опытом, он боялся. Боялся привязываться к кому-либо, не понимая, зачем тот помогает ему и чего потребует взамен.

Услышанному Кайл в первый момент не поверил. Слишком уж это было похоже на те сопливые истории, что он выдумывал раньше, пока был маленьким. Там тоже обычно фигурировал высокий, добрый, сильный незнакомец, желательно не бедный, который вдруг обращал внимание на никому не нужного пацана и говорил…

– Я делаю это потому, что я – твой отец, – сказал Горацио. – Ты мне не веришь, – добавил он. – Но мы еще поговорим об этом позже. А пока – пойдем отсюда.

Тем же вечером Горацио заключил с одним из заключенных соглашение. Кайл Хармон теперь находился под защитой, и это заставляло его поверить в невероятное.

Может быть, Кайл Хармон не очень-то соответствовал мечтам Горацио о том, каким будет его сын. А вот лейтенант Горацио Кейн оказался на удивление похож на воплотившуюся мечту Кайла об отце.

**Глава 33.**

Кристина тихонько притворила за собой дверь и прислонилась лбом к притолоке. С кухни доносились голоса. Кристина прислушалась: мужской и детский. Значит, сегодня с Джинни Пол, а не Дебра. Все было как обычно, но что-то… Что-то было не так. Вдруг стало тоскливо, нахлынуло ощущение какого-то обмана, мистификации, как будто она – это совсем не она, а какой-то другой человек, зачем-то собирающийся сыграть роль доктора Кристины Грэй, счастливой жены и матери.

– Тяжелая была смена? – негромко спросил сзади Пол, и она кивнула. Очень тяжелая. Кристина никак не могла сосредоточиться на работе, все ее мысли остались там, с Горацио, заблудились в его сонном дыхании, запутались в рыжих волосах…

– Мы уж думали, ты не вернешься…

– Ну что ты, – улыбнулась Кристина.  
Улыбка вышла немного натянутой. Вернуться она вернулась бы в любом случае. Хотя бы за вещами…

Запретив себе даже думать в этом направлении, Кристина наконец отлепилась от притолоки и подошла к мужу.

– Джинни, пойдешь к маме? – ласково спросила она. Девочка радостно заулыбалась и протянула ручонки. – Как же я могу вас бросить? – прошептала Кристина, прижимаясь губами к золотым кудряшкам. – Ведь я вас люблю…

Пол улыбнулся с явным облегчением. Джинни тут же принялась что-то рассказывать. Правда, ее рассказы пока не отличались особой внятностью, поскольку словарный запас девочки составляли всего четыре слова, а все остальное заменялось звуками и жестами.

Все было как обычно. Все было хорошо. Ничего не изменилось, кроме… Кроме нее самой.

Как и всегда после суточной смены, Кристина легла спать в одиночестве, поэтому, проснувшись, лишь покраснела, осознав, что именно ей приснилось…

Войну с собственным бессознательным, внезапно вставшим на дыбы, Кристина с переменным успехом вела почти полгода. Если в течение дня с воспоминаниями и рассуждениями на тему «а что, если…» удавалось довольно успешно справляться, то ночью сны побеждали с поистине разгромным счетом. Однажды сны просочились и в реальность – в момент оргазма перед закрытыми глазами вдруг вспыхнуло лицо Горацио, и ей пришлось до крови прикусить губу, чтобы не выкрикнуть его имя. С тех пор Кристина все чаще стала избегать близости с мужем, опасаясь повторения.

Все закончилось весной. Они гуляли в парке вчетвером, вместе с Эми, сестрой Пола, которая в последнее время была частым гостем в их доме – у Дебры начались занятия в университете, и Эми подменяла ее, когда эти занятия совпадали с рабочими днями Пола и Кристины.

Ни Пол с Эми, ни случайные прохожие не увидели ничего особенного в этом моменте. Эми всего лишь отступила на несколько шагов в сторону, ловя смеющуюся племянницу в объектив фотоаппарата, а Пол, дурачась, подставил приемной дочери рожки…

Кристина почувствовала, как глухо стукнуло и замерло сердце. Ясный солнечный день, детский смех, черно-белая фотография идеальной счастливой семьи… Та фотография, с надписью «Кахкае, Прейвихеа, 1995», осталась во флигеле и вместе с ним сгорела. Напоминания о той ошибке больше не было, и… Неужели она совершила ее снова?

Забеспокоившимся Полу и Эми Кристина сказала, что у нее разболелась голова, и вернулась домой. Голова на самом деле не болела, мысли были ясными, как никогда. Неужели она действительно умудрилась совершить ту же самую ошибку, пытаясь удержать то, чего нет? Или это просто случайное совпадение, которому она зачем-то придает слишком большое значение? Ведь отношения с Полом у нее совсем другие, вообще все сейчас по-другому. Как отличить, пытается ли она сохранить семью, отвергая неуместные чувства, или отвергает правду, пытаясь уцепиться за привычное положение вещей? Почему в книгах и фильмах всегда все так просто? Почему там сразу понятно, где истинная любовь, а где – лишь препятствие на пути к счастью?

Кристина не встала, когда услышала голоса мужа и приемной дочери, вернувшихся с прогулки.

– Принести тебе лекарство? – спросил заглянувший Пол.

– Нет, спасибо, не нужно, – откликнулась Кристина.

Полежав еще немного и так и не решив ничего, она спустилась вниз. Вечер прошел совсем как обычно, муж не придал значения этой «вспышке головной боли» – мало ли, с кем не бывает. Кристина же весь вечер пыталась понять, что изменилось в ее ощущениях и почему, но не преуспела. Привычное времяпрепровождение, родные лица успокаивали, мысли, посетившие ее днем, казалось, не выдерживают состязания с уютным вечерним бытом их семьи.

Ложась в постель, Кристина уже думала, что все позади, утром все будет как прежде. Свою ошибку она поняла тут же. Муж начал ласкать ее. Тело отзывалось, тело реагировало на поцелуи, на прикосновения, на проникновение и влажное трение члена о стенки влагалища, а вот сама Кристина будто наблюдала за всем этим со стороны, отрешенно, равнодушно, словно ее душа рассталась с телом и никоим образом не вовлечена в процесс близости. И мягкая пульсация оргазма вдруг перешла в резкие, частые спазмы рыданий. Пол откатился вбок, еще не отдышавшись, позволяя жене свернуться в клубок и уткнуться в подушку.

– Что с тобой? – растерянно спросил он, видя, что рыдания не утихают.

– Я не знаю. Не знаю! – Кристина ударила кулаком по подушке, обернулась к мужу. – Я хочу любить тебя, я не понимаю, чего мне не хватает… Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо, понимаешь? Ну почему?..

Пол погладил ее по голове, по щеке.

– Потому что я – не он, – с каким-то безнадежным спокойствием сказал он, поднимаясь.

– Подожди! Я не хотела… – попыталась удержать его Кристина, но Пол мягко отвел ее руки.

Кристина спрятала лицо в ладонях, мотая головой.

– Пол, послушай, – охрипшим голосом попросила она, резким жестом убирая руки от лица. – Прости меня, я не должна была этого говорить тебе. Прости. Это просто… Это пройдет. Главное, чтобы у нас обоих было желание сохранить семью, ведь так? … Пол?..

– Я думаю, будет лучше, если я сегодня посплю в комнате для гостей, – тихо сказал Пол после долгой-долгой паузы.

Поговорить с сыном Горацио так и не смог толком. Он не сомневался: Джо Леброк не отступится так просто. Конечно, теперь Кайла охранял Оскар, по выражению самого Леброка «идеальный телохранитель для его сына, преданный и тупой», но тем не менее следовало быть настороже. О том, что Кайл – сын Горацио, знал сам Леброк и, возможно, несколько его приближенных. Для всех остальных частые встречи заключенного Кайла Хармона с лейтенантом Горацио Кейном послужили бы прекрасным поводом объявить мальчишку стукачом – и никакая охрана Кайла уже не спасла бы.

Поэтому обоюдное желание так и оставалось лишь желанием, Горацио мог видеть Кайла лишь мельком, когда посещал тюрьму по другим делам. Нужно было как-то продержаться до суда. Ребекка Невинс настраивала потерпевшую против Кайла, но Горацио верил: совокупность фактов будет на их стороне. Кайл только увез женщину из ее дома, не причинив ей никакого вреда, похищение было не его идеей, сдался он без сопротивления, а главное – судья увидит искреннее раскаяние, написанное на лице мальчишки.

Был и еще один козырь, о котором Горацио никому пока не рассказывал. Он уже решил, что подаст заявление об опеке над Кайлом, когда подойдет время слушания по делу. Его собственная репутация как потенциального опекуна, гарантирующего, что подзащитный твердо встанет на путь исправления, должна была стать этим козырем.

К сожалению, Джо Леброк был заинтересован в прямо обратном результате. Тюрьма была его владениями, а заключенный Кайл Хармон мог стать прекрасным рычагом давления на лейтенанта. Такой шанс Леброк упустить не мог. Мальчишку следовало оставить в тюрьме, повесив на него еще одно обвинение. Обвинение в побеге стараниями Горацио сорвалось – Кайл успел вернуться в свой блок до того, как его хватились.

– Ты не во что не ввязываешься? – спросил Горацио, когда Леброк намекнул ему, что ситуация скоро изменится.

– Это не очень легко, – поморщился Кайл.

– Никому не доверяй, – предупредил Горацио.

– Будь осторожен, – сказал он Оскару.

Оба предупреждения пропали втуне. Оскар подорвался на мине, заложенной именно в том месте, где он работал, а Кайл… Кайл оказался «счастливым» обладателем того самого телефона, звонок с которого и послужил сигналом к взрыву.

Перепугавшись и растерявшись, Кайл не нашел ничего лучше, чем все отрицать, а затем и вовсе оборвал разговор. Но правда все же выплыла, как и всегда. В списке вызовов на злополучном телефоне множество раз повторялся один и тот же номер с иногородним префиксом. Горацио знал этот номер, а эти звонки однозначно свидетельствовали о том, что Кайл лгал – телефон был его. Кто же еще стал бы названивать по номеру, принадлежавшему когда-то его матери?

Желание найти мать оказалось сильнее запрета отца, Кайл взял телефон у Леброка, поставив Горацио в очень сложное положение. Казалось, что Кайла уже ничто не может спасти, но выход нашелся там, где его и не чаяли найти. У Джо Леброка тоже был сын. На свободе, но под наблюдением федеральных агентов. В их-то записях и обнаружился ключ к спасению. Сын Джо Леброка оказался педофилом.

– Тебе не нужно объяснять, что это значит в тюрьме, – сказал Горацио, продемонстрировав Леброку отрывок записи.

– Я опаздываю в суд, – делано равнодушно бросил Леброк.

Но на суде он разыграл дурачка, притворившись, что продал телефон человеку, назвавшемуся Кайлом Хармоном, но перепуганный мальчишка на скамье подсудимых вовсе не является Кайлом Хармоном.

– Горацио, посмотри на меня! – потребовала Ребекка, выскочив из зала суда. – Что это ты только что там проделал?

– Я избавил Джо от позора, – чуть растягивая слова, ответил Горацио.

– А меня позорить можно?! – возмутилась Ребекка. – Я выглядела, как дура!

– Ребекка, этот мальчик – мой сын, – честно пояснил Горацио.

Однако все, что им было сейчас доступно – это обменяться взглядами, пока Кайла выводили из зала суда.

Кайл был потрясен до глубины души. Этого не могло произойти с ним. Точнее, все то, что происходило перед этим, вполне могло – глупо подставиться, попасться, все испортить… Но чудесное спасение, а главное то, что он читал в глазах отца – это могло быть лишь в сказке. Даже несмотря на нарушенный запрет, глупость и ложь, отец продолжал защищать его и… Любить? В это поверить было еще сложнее, но Кайл мысленно поклялся, что сделает все возможное, чтобы до суда больше ничего не случилось.

– А что, если меня признают виновным? – переживал он в день суда. Теперь у них была законная возможность поговорить, но… Сейчас Горацио было важнее подготовить сына к слушанию.

– Погоди, давай не будем торопиться, мы еще не в суде, – ответил он.

– Ты в порядке? – неожиданно спросил Кайл.

– В порядке? В каком смысле?

– Ну, этот суд, ты выглядишь таким …расстроенным, – попытался пояснить Кайл.

– Нет, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был подготовлен, – качнул головой Горацио, подзывая офицера. Кайлу принесли костюм для суда.

– Папа… – Кайлу явно было не по себе, несмотря на все усилия Горацио внушить ему хоть немного уверенности. – Ты придешь?

– Разумеется, я приду, – ответил Горацио.

Прошение об опеке было готово, и Горацио его подписал, вот только… Иногда судьба любит смеяться над людьми, устраивая совпадения, достойные разве что бульварных романов. Джулия Эберли, вышедшая два месяца назад в Каире за миллионера Билла Винстона и теперь, соответственно, носившая фамилию Винстон, объявилась именно этим утром, в день суда над Кайлом. Точнее, они с Горацио встретились, когда он приехал на место преступления, расследовать убийство этого самого Билла Винстона.

Джулия Винстон, исчезнувшая невесть куда в 1990 году, заставившая Кайла скитаться по приемным семьям при живых родителях. За себя Горацио был не в обиде – насильно мил не будешь, а вот Кайл…

– Я здесь, Джон, – тем временем разыгрывала свою карту Джулия. – Но ведь тебя так больше не зовут, верно? Горацио Кейн. Мне нравится.

Горацио нехорошо улыбнулся, сжав губы.

– Ты ее знаешь, Горацио? – спросил Трипп.

– Миссис Винстон, Фрэнк, мать Кайла, – смакуя каждое слово, ответил Горацио.

– Ты знал про Кайла? – спросила Джулия, когда они остались наедине. Она хорошо держалась, но Горацио видел, что ей не дает покоя вопрос, что еще он может знать о ее прошлом.

Он лишь кивнул.

– Как давно?

– Очень давно, Джулия. Очень давно.

– Я оставила его у мамы, – отведя взгляд, пустилась в оправдания Джулия. – Планировала забрать. Мне не на что было его растить.

Горацио лишь потупился и двинул бровями.

– И я не хотела обременять тебя, – с улыбкой добавила Джулия.

Горацио молчал. Эта женщина все решила за него. И за Кайла. Как же он это ненавидел!

– Где он? – спросила Джулия, не дождавшись реакции на свои объяснения.

– За решеткой, – вздернул брови Горацио и взглянул прямо в глаза Джулии.

– Могу я с ним повидаться? – осведомилась Джулия.

– Когда это будет возможно, – ответил Горацио. – Сначала мы разберемся здесь.

Именно об этом он и размышлял во время разговора с сыном. С одной стороны, известие о том, что его мать нашлась, могло подбодрить Кайла, с другой стороны, Джулия бросила его в детстве, что ей мешает сейчас забыть о своем намерении и о сыне вообще?

В любом случае Горацио представлял себе встречу Кайла с матерью уже после суда, после освобождения, и, разумеется, после того, как он станет официальным опекуном сына. Но все сложилось совсем не так.

Джулия оказалась подозреваемой в убийстве мужа, а затем подозрения перешли в уверенность. Джулия оказалась мошенницей, сменившей за пятнадцать лет пять имен и несколько раз едва не погоревшей на своих аферах. Джулия оказалась великолепным серым кардиналом, у которого всегда в запасе есть болванчик, которого можно подставить фемиде вместо себя.

И теперь, похоже, она наметила себе нового кандидата на эту роль – лейтенанта Горацио Кейна.

– Ты зря тратишь время, – сказала она Горацио, когда Фрэнк Трипп надевал на нее наручники. – Ты все еще любишь меня…

Горацио склонил голову набок, глядя в пустоту. Интересно, он дал повод думать о себе как о влюбленном идиоте, или Джулия считает идиотами всех мужчин?

А вот Кайл… Кайл был просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Мама вернулась. Мама обещала, что больше его не бросит. Завязывала ему галстук и обещала научить их носить. Говорила, что он похож на отца… Его безоблачное счастье слегка омрачал предстоящий суд, но сегодня Кайл Хармон безоговорочно верил в чудеса. Ведь жалкий заморыш-неудачник, который никому не нужен, который никогда не знал отца, которого бросила родная мать, – его больше не было. Мать сидела рядом с ним, отец, верный обещанию, тоже находился в зале суда.

И его ожидания полностью оправдались. Главная свидетельница обвинения, собственно потерпевшая, Кейтлин Ньюберри, на слушание не явилась. Он был свободен, он мог сам решить, с кем из родителей жить, отец улыбнулся в ответ на его победный жест, а мать, обнимая, шепнула про стоящий на улице «порше»… Мальчишескому счастью не было предела. В отличие от Горацио Кайл ничего не знал о том, какие меры приняла его мать для того, чтобы обеспечить эту его свободу.

– Боже, как же я рад, что вышел…

– Пусть все так и останется, – многозначительно сказал Горацио. – Сынок, я не смею отговаривать тебя… – добавил он, и Кайл тяжело вздохнул.

Веселье куда-то испарилось. Да, он понимал, что выглядит по меньшей мере неблагодарным, выбирая не отца, который поддерживал его все это время, а объявившуюся лишь сегодня мать. Но…

– Знаешь, всю свою жизнь я переезжал с места на место, – начал он. – Ни вещей, ни фотографий. Только воспоминания…

– Кайл, это не так, – перебил отец. – Теперь у тебя есть свобода, и ты должен ее беречь.

Кайл снова вздохнул, глядя на ждущую поодаль мать. Ему не хотелось отдавать себе отчет в этом ощущении, но… Но он провел два месяца в тюрьме для взрослых. Оставаться в блаженном очаровании внезапно сбывшейся сказки было бы приятно, но…

Кайл чувствовал, что мать может уехать и без него. Что, выбрав отца, он развяжет ей руки, как бы заявив, что мать ему уже не нужна. В отношении отца такого ощущения не было, но рядом с ним он так и останется маленьким провинившимся мальчиком, в то время как рядом с матерью он будет мужчиной…

Разумеется, всего этого Кайл не осознавал, а Горацио ждал ответа.

– Ты ведь любил ее, – пытаясь как-то пояснить свое решение, сказал Кайл.

Горацио ничего не ответил, лишь взглянул внимательно и, кажется, что-то понял еще до того, как сын жалобно продолжил:

– Я просто хочу использовать свой шанс.

– Я понимаю, – вздохнул Горацио. – Не пропадай.

– Хорошо, – пообещал Кайл.

Настроение мгновенно подняли ключи от машины, брошенные Джулией прямо ему в руки.

– Заботься о нем, – сказал Горацио.

– Я его мать, – высокомерно ответила Джулия.

Горацио провожал машину взглядом, думая о том, что в прошлый раз это отнюдь не помешало ей бросить Кайла на произвол судьбы. Правда, теперь, если подобное повторится, он будет рядом.

**Глава 34.**

Вряд ли найдется человек, который ни разу не пытался бы заключить своего рода сделку с провидением, прося выполнить самое заветное желание и завершая просьбу словами «и больше мне ничего не надо!». Еще любопытнее было бы взглянуть на того счастливчика, которому не пришлось прочувствовать всю легкомысленность и самоуверенность подобного заявления на собственной шкуре.

Горацио не стал исключением. Сейчас, вспоминая, как искренне он считал: главное, чтобы Кайла освободили – и больше ему ничего не надо, Горацио мог лишь пожать плечами. Кайл был свободен, но… Проблем меньше не становилось.

Первой проблемой была цена, которой была куплена эта свобода. Ведь речь шла не о миллионе долларов (добавим, из денег несчастного Билла Винстона), переданном Памелой, помощницей Джулии, главному свидетелю обвинения, Кейтлин Ньюберри. Это было бы вполне уместно, поскольку деньги были нужны погрязшей в долгах после развода Кейтлин куда больше, чем какая-то там справедливость, в результате которой мальчишка, в сущности, лишь напугавший ее, должен был сесть в тюрьму.

Но просто уехать с деньгами ей не дали. В тот самый миг, когда Кайл вышел из зала суда, машина Кейтлин погружалась в мутную воду Эверглейдс. Миллион долларов лежал в багажнике, а руки Кейтлин были крепко примотаны скотчем к рулю.

Проблемы номер два и три носили имена Джулия Винстон и Рон Сарис. Ознакомившись с досье Джулии, Горацио вычислил способ ее действий: находить мужчину, склонного к аферам, очаровывать, использовать, в случае провала – подставлять вместо себя. Семнадцать лет назад Джону Уолдену, вероятно, отводилась такая же роль в ее планах. Могла ли Джулия уже тогда раскусить его, понять, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает? Если так – ее исчезновение было более чем логично, с офицером полиции под прикрытием ей было не по пути. Что касается Кайла… Джулии было почти двадцать восемь, и вряд ли стоило рассматривать рождение ребенка как свидетельство сколь-нибудь глубоких чувств. Насчет нынешних целей Джулии при оформлении опеки над Кайлом Горацио также не обольщался. Либо она собиралась использовать самого Кайла, либо Горацио – с его помощью. Ни того, ни другого он допускать не собирался. Тем более что теперь у Джулии был более подходящий кандидат – Рон Сарис, бывший подельник.

Рон был не менее склонен к аферам, чем сама Джулия, и еще более амбициозен. Кроме того, он был опасен: Джулия занималась аферами с недвижимостью и предпочитала обделывать особо грязные дела чужими руками, а Рон не гнушался ни наркотиками, ни оружием, ни убийствами – главное, чтобы на этом можно было заработать. Довольно выразительно его характеризовал тот «подарок», который он сделал Джулии, чтобы вновь привлечь ее внимание. Думаете, украшения, загородный дом или яхта? Ничего подобного. Жизнь несчастной Кейтлин Ньюберри. Подкараулив на стоянке и усыпив хлороформом, Рон легко перевез ее в Эверглейдс и оставил тонуть в собственной машине.

Джулия не жалела женщину, чуть не отправившую ее сына за решетку, но и не была в восторге от появления бывшего подельника. Рон Сарис был слишком импульсивен и алчен, чтобы ходить по кромке закона. В отличие от многих других ее сообщников, он сам ступил на скользкую стезю афериста и попал в тюрьму в результате своей собственной аферы. Джулия никак не ожидала, что Рон имеет на нее какие-то виды и разыщет, едва выйдя из тюрьмы. Интуиция подсказывала, что сейчас ссориться с ним не стоит: Рон обладал такой информацией о ее прошлых делах, которая не должна была всплыть, учитывая пристальное внимание Горацио к этим самым делам.

Едва нашли тело Кейтлин, Джулию вызвали на допрос: на скотче, которым были примотаны руки к рулю, был ее отпечаток.

– У многих был мотив меня подставить, – спокойно заявила Джулия. – На одного из них я сейчас смотрю. Ты все еще злишься, что Кайл выбрал меня, – Горацио лишь усмехнулся, и она продолжила: – Я ее не убивала. Почему ты мне не веришь?

– Потому что я еще не слышал правды от тебя, – ответил Горацио.

Чтобы обезопасить себя, Джулия использовала все средства. Для начала, ловко манипулируя стремлением сына к независимости, она настроила его против отца.

– Зачем ты преследуешь маму? – спросил Кайл, придя в лабораторию. – Неужели ты думаешь, что она убила ту женщину?

– Сынок, человек лишился жизни, – ответил Горацио.

– Оставь ее в покое!

– Я не могу.

– Она очень напугана, понимаешь? Она напугана и не хочет в этом признаваться. И это из-за тебя! – начинал кипятиться Кайл.

– У нее нет причин меня бояться, – сказал Горацио, мысленно добавив «если ее совесть чиста».

– А она боится!

– Ты уверен, что не ошибаешься? – спросил Горацио. По поведению Джулии он решил, что той действительно нечего бояться. Наверняка она, по обыкновению, использовала сообщника. И неизвестно еще, на самом деле она боится Горацио, который может обвинить ее в пособничестве, а то и в подстрекательстве к убийству, или этого сообщника, который мог получить над ней власть с помощью шантажа.

– Не нужно меня убеждать! – вспылил Кайл. – Я пришел сюда сказать…

– Не кричи.

– Я пришел сюда сказать: я не позволю тебе использовать меня против нее.

Кайл вошел в лифт и отвернулся, словно не желая видеть отца. Это было больно. Разумеется, Горацио понял истинный смысл послания Джулии. Но не мог же он прекратить искать убийцу…

К сожалению, против Рона Сариса были лишь косвенные улики. Горацио пришлось его отпустить, но он еще не сдался. Если Джулия боялась своего подельника, можно было попробовать разыграть эту карту. Но предложение сдать Рона лишь запустило следующий этап их плана. В тот же день Горацио экстрадировали в Бразилию по обвинению в убийстве Антонио Риаса. Ощущение было: мир перевернулся, а его забыли предупредить. Разбирательство с шерифом оказалось лишь фарсом: не было ни суда, ни обвинений – лишь пренебрежительная усмешка «удачи!», пистолет и несколько бандитов, вознамерившихся показать ему, что такое правосудие «Мала Ночи».

– Что? – переспросил Горацио по-испански. Живя в Майами, он научился неплохо понимать этот язык, язык нищих кварталов, где ютились беженцы с Кубы, и даже мог сказать несколько слов, так что и сейчас прекрасно понял, что ему сказали. Расчет оказался верен: бандиты засмеялись над «тупым американцем», ослабляя внимание и опуская оружие. Горацио воспользовался своим шансом, в первые же секунды уложив троих. Он не колебался: правосудие осталось в Майами, здесь господствовал закон джунглей, нужно было убивать – или убьют тебя. Позволить себя убить Горацио не мог. У него в Майами было очень важное дело, которое звалось Кайлом Хармоном.

Утро в Майами встретило его известием о похищении Келли, а день – известием о том, что Рон Сарис теперь живет с Джулией. Кайл даже не подошел поздороваться с отцом. Горацио чуть ли не с тоской вспоминал день суда: да, сын был за решеткой, но между ними тогда было что-то, еще непрочное, но настоящее и правильное. Теперь же Кайл будет жить под опекой парочки аферистов и убийц, а любое вмешательство отца он расценивает как покушение на свой выбор, свою свободу и самостоятельность.

Мир не собирался возвращаться на место: сотрудник полиции, в чьи обязанности входило защищать несовершеннолетних девочек от нежелательных знакомств через сеть, сам оказался педофилом; добропорядочный отец семейства и бизнесмен оказался убийцей и наркоторговцем; сын Алекс Вудс чуть не угодил за решетку, и команда Горацио осталась без патологоанатома; в результате махинаций одного ушлого частного сыщика, собравшего компромат на все и всех и возомнившего себя неприкасаемым, Келли пришлось отправиться на курсы переподготовки.

Ни Рон, ни Джулия не давали о себе знать, но у Горацио было совершенно отчетливое ощущение надвигающейся грозы. И она разразилась, как и положено, в мае. Обычный выезд на место преступления закончился смертью доктора Хиггинс, нового патологоанатома, присланного на замену Алекс. В дело оказалась замешана антитеррористическая служба, в частности, агент Колдуэлл, вот уже несколько месяцев выслеживавший в Майами распространителей новых ультрасовременных патронов. Патроны предназначались для уличных банд, после чего в Майами начался бы настоящий ад.

Когда Горацио увидел в списке покупателей имя Рона Сариса, он даже не удивился. А вот явившийся по вызову Рон сумел не просто удивить – шокировать. Его алиби на время убийства оказалось свидетельством о браке с Джулией.

– Тебя можно поздравить? – спросил Горацио. Джулия ждала у школы: вот-вот должен был прозвенеть звонок. На самом деле Горацио хотелось бы узнать: не сошла ли она с ума? Джулия была отнюдь не дурой, она была расчетлива и эгоистична. Каким бы компроматом не обладал Рон – как она могла согласиться на такой самоубийственный шаг?

– Ты уже слышал, – обернулась Джулия. Горацио покивал. – Свадьба была немного спонтанной.

– Кайл в курсе?

– Ты поэтому приехал? – начала злиться Джулия. – Читать мораль о том, с кем мне встречаться?

Горацио тяжело вздохнул. Неужели она действительно не понимает?

– Джулия, Рону нужны твои деньги. Деньги, которые ты накопила за эти годы. Когда не станет тебя, он уберет единственное, что стоит между ним и деньгами.

– Ты говоришь о Кайле, – прищурилась Джулия. – Думаешь, я не учла это?

Нет, так он не думал. Просто по внутренним меркам склонной к аферам Джулии риск был не слишком велик, а Горацио не собирался рисковать безопасностью Кайла вовсе.

– Я не допущу этого, – просто сказал он.

– У тебя нет выбора.

– Если это касается мальчика – есть, – глядя в упор, сказал Горацио.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовалась Джулия.

– Не возвращайтесь домой. Ждите меня сегодня в пять часов на береговом аэродроме Майами. Мальчик не виноват.

Джулия оценивающе смотрела на Горацио. Она не сомневалась в том, что Горацио вернется из Бразилии. Тот диковатый огонек, что горел когда-то в глазах Джона Уолдена, говорил ей, что этого человека не стоит недооценивать. Джулия была абсолютно честна, когда говорила, что не хочет, чтобы Горацио убили, и что экстрадиция в Бразилию – это для его же блага. Горацио нужен был ей, как противовес Рону Сарису. Похоже, пришла пора им воспользоваться.

– Мы будем там в пять, – сказала она.

Кайл не пришел в восторг от этой идеи.

– Я всю жизнь ждал встречи с тобой, а теперь ты хочешь меня куда-то отослать! – возмутился он.

– Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что я делаю.

– Так все говорят, – мотнул головой Кайл. – А потом исчезают.

– Ты должен мне верить.

– Да, это тоже все говорят.

Горацио смотрел им вслед. От такого недоверия со стороны сына на сердце было тяжело. Всего за два месяца жизни с матерью Кайл изменился. Неужели он мог всерьез считать, что Горацио способен его бросить?

Впрочем, сейчас предстояло как раз позаботиться о том, чтобы у них было время все исправить. План уже был готов и начинал выполняться.

За Кайлом и Джулией Горацио заехал раньше назначенного срока. Помимо дома Винстона, у Джулии был собственный дом, в котором они и остановились по дороге в аэропорт, как они считали.

Входная дверь была открыта, Горацио едва не нажал курок, когда на него выскочил Кайл с пистолетом наизготовку.

– Горацио? Мы думали, что больше никогда тебя не увидим, – сказала Джулия.

Она была одновременно в бешенстве и в растерянности. Отлучившись ненадолго и проверив состояние своих счетов, она обнаружила, что новоявленный муж успел похозяйничать. Горацио оказался прав – Рону нужны были лишь деньги. Те счета, к которым он получил доступ, были пусты. Следовало довериться Горацио, но это было слишком непривычно. Доверять людям Джулия разучилась задолго до того, как познакомилась с Джоном Уолденом.

– Мы сделали все, как ты сказал, – продолжила она, видя, что Горацио молчит. – Мы ждали, но теперь мы уезжаем.

– Мне нужно больше времени, Джулия, – ответил он.

– Что я должна сказать Рону? – усмехнулась она.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним виделась.

– Рон – мой муж, – напомнила Джулия.

– В нем-то и проблема, Джулия. Мне нужно еще четыре часа.

Джулия попыталась собраться с мыслями и придумать, как избежать встречи с Роном, но оказалось, Горацио уже все решил.

– Это ключ от безопасного места, – сказал Горацио, оставшись наедине с ней. – Планы изменились. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Кайлом поехали туда и ждали моего звонка.

Это было …неожиданно. Горацио заботился о них, и он …доверял ей. А еще – он был отцом Кайла. В первый раз за много-много лет Джулия подумала о том, что доверять кому-то и чувствовать себя защищенной – это не так уж плохо.

Позаботившись о безопасности Кайла, Горацио продолжил выполнять задуманное. Райан помог ему набрать пакет его собственной крови и закрепить этот пакет на бронежилете, а затем отправился к лаборатории – когда Колдуэлл сообщит о выполнении, он должен приехать быстрее всех и организовать вывоз «тела», но не должен оставаться в аэропорту, это может выглядеть подозрительно. Самолет, в полетном плане которого значилась перевозка Кайла Хармона и Джулии Винстон до Пуэрто-Рико, вылетел; Колдуэлл выстрелил точно в левую сторону груди Горацио; тот упал, немного подергался, чтобы расширить отверстие в пакете, позволить заготовленной крови вытечь и создать достоверную картину смертельного ранения…

Чего никто из них не ожидал – так это появления стрелка. Арестованный всего час назад Хуан Ортега успел передать заказ на убийство лейтенанта Горацио Кейна. И теперь лишь сегодня утром вышедший из тюрьмы парнишка, невесть как оказавшийся в аэропорту, быстрым шагом направлялся к лежащему в луже собственной крови Горацио. Колдуэлл вскинул винтовку, но Диаз лишь сфотографировал «заказ» и убежал.

Двенадцать минут, в течение которых Райан и оказавшийся агентом антитеррористической службы новый судмедэксперт добирались до аэропорта, Горацио показались вечностью. «Тело» отвезли в морг, откуда его благополучно забрал Колдуэлл.

Пресса бесновалась, криминалисты пытались пережить смерть босса и найти его убийцу, а Горацио продолжал действовать. Спасенный им несколько лет назад строитель, борец за свободу Кубы и права кубинцев, охотно пошел навстречу лейтенанту, предоставив ему десять миллионов долларов, которые Горацио тут же передал Элине, отправив ее на встречу с Роном. Якобы представитель некоего консорциума вооруженных сил желает купить столько патронов, сколько Рон сможет продать. Получив неплохой аванс и пообещав лично выкупить патроны у уличных банд, Сарис удалился.

Удостоверившись, что сделка прошла успешно, Горацио начал сворачивать операцию, когда повторно арестованный Ортега намекнул, что лейтенант не знает и половины задумки Сариса. Практически тут же на телефон Джулии пришло сообщение от Рона о том, что он ждет ее на пристани.

Как выяснилось, там ждал не только Рон, но и катер, под завязку набитый патронами. Джулия, тщательно скрывая бешенство (вот на что пошли ее деньги!), внимательно слушала разглагольствования Рона. Тот собрался надуть всех, отправившись с деньгами и товаром куда-нибудь в Южную Америку.

– Деньги, я и патроны, – довольно улыбался он. – Что еще нужно женщине…

– Развод, – сказала Джулия, отступая за спину Горацио.

– Это еще что? – опешил Рон.

– Это называется неразрешимым противоречием, Рон, – просветил его Горацио, не опуская пистолета.

Сдаваться просто так Рон Сарис не захотел. Короткая перестрелка – и шикарный катер вместе с патронами взлетел на воздух.

Тела Рона так и не нашли, но Горацио невольно вздохнул с облегчением. Две важнейшие задачи были решены: основная масса патронов была изъята с улиц, а Кайл был в безопасности. Горацио защитил свой город и своего сына.

Небольшой белый листок уведомления, оповещающий о том, что на севере штата этим утром совершили побег трое заключенных, уже лежал на столе в его кабинете в лаборатории, но Горацио узнает об этом побеге только на следующий день. А к тому времени что-то предпринимать уже будет слишком поздно.

Местные новости Джон Кэрри смотрел регулярно – если придется срочно готовить госпиталь к приему большого количества пострадавших, лучше узнать об этом заблаговременно. И уж тем более он не пропускал экстренные выпуски.

– Мы ждем подтверждения от департамента, – бойко тараторила в камеру репортерша. – Служащие аэропорта утверждают, что лейтенант Кейн был убит. Ранение было смертельным…

Размеры лужи крови действительно были впечатляющими.

Кристину он нашел в комнате отдыха персонала. Осколки чашки у ее ног и неподвижный взгляд подтверждали, что она тоже видела новости. Кэрри молча подошел и грубовато обнял ее, прижимая к себе.

– Нет, нет, – пробормотала Кристина. – Нет, не надо, пожалуйста. Нет.

Джон не понимал, к кому она обращается, но чувствовал, что не к нему.

– Иди домой, – сказал он, когда Кристина умолкла. – Такси вызвать?

– Нет, я пройдусь, – тихо ответила Кристина.

Таким она уже видела этот город. Да, именно таким он был, когда она только приехала.

Добравшись до дома, Кристина забралась с ногами в свое любимое кресло на террасе. Пол принес ей чаю, молча поставил чашку на столик, помедлив, погладил по плечу и ушел в дом, заниматься с Джинни.

Думать не хотелось. Ни о чем. Ни о том, что отношения с Полом так и не наладились – уже два месяца они спали в разных комнатах, ни о том, как все будет теперь…

Теперь все должно быть проще – ведь Горацио больше нет?

Кристина начала чуть слышно напевать какую-то песенку, раскачиваясь. Надо как-то пережить этот вечер и ночь. Она это знала, но… У нее отняли право решать. И сразу все стало так просто, пронзительно и ясно, и до боли очевидно. Если бы можно было все вернуть…

Новый выпуск экстренных новостей вышел в эфир часа через три. Кристина подняла голову, услышав странные нотки в голосе зовущего ее мужа, а войдя в комнату, почувствовала, как слабеют колени: Горацио улыбался с экрана, вполне живой и довольный успешно проведенной операцией. Она не слушала – уткнулась лицом в футболку поддержавшего ее мужа, захлебываясь слезами облегчения.

Пол обнимал ее, гладил по голове, а когда она успокоилась, вдруг негромко сказал:

– Знаешь, мне кажется, нам пора поговорить о разводе.

Кристина подняла глаза – и просто кивнула.

– Я уложу Джинни, – убирая за ухо прядь ее волос, сказал Пол.

– А я пока приму душ, – улыбнулась ему Кристина.

Мысли еще не оправились от шока, то замирали, то вдруг неслись беспорядочной лавиной. Как лучше распределить опеку над Джинни? Как ей лучше устроить встречу с Горацио? О необходимости развода вопрос не стоял: за эти несколько часов, пока она думала, что потеряла Горацио навсегда, Кристина поняла, что будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не попробует поверить в его любовь.

Выйдя из душа, она неожиданно чуть не наткнулась на какого-то мужчину, в первый момент даже не узнав его, потому что присутствие этого человека здесь, в ее доме, просто не вписывалось в ее представления о возможном.

– Надеюсь, ты тоже соскучилась? – поигрывая ножом, спросил Кристофер Менг.

**Глава 35.**

Всем время от времени снятся кошмары. И, наверное, самым универсальным ответом на вопрос: «какой кошмар самый страшный?» – будет: «тот, который не заканчивается».

Кристофер не дал ей времени на раздумья, с силой толкнув в грудь, так что Кристина попятилась, затем попыталась развернуться и сбежать, но новый толчок, теперь уже в спину, придал такое ускорение, что повернуть не было никакой возможности, и Кристина упала уже в комнате, с размаху ударившись в кресло и перевернув его. С грохотом рухнула задетая лампа… Ни о какой схватке сейчас не было и речи, потому что сознание упорно не желало считать происходящее действительностью. Кристофер не мог быть на свободе, он не мог оказаться в ее доме…

Пользуясь ее растерянностью, Кристофер рывком перевернул Кристину на спину и уселся ей на грудь, прижимая коленями руки к полу. Тяжесть и невозможность нормально вдохнуть показались Кристине свидетельством, что все происходящее – не более, чем кошмар, и судя по симптомам, у нее плохо с сердцем, что в общем-то немудрено после сегодняшнего стресса. Она не могла себя ущипнуть, поэтому просто крепко зажмурилась. Лицо обожгло пощечиной, и Кристина открыла глаза в полной уверенности, что увидит перед собой виноватое лицо Пола, который никак иначе не мог привести ее в чувство. Но кошмар не заканчивался, перед ней все еще был Кристофер, и он, отложив нож, расстегивал ширинку. Кристина открыла рот, собираясь крикнуть – и захлебнулась воздухом. Если она позовет Пола, Джинни может увязаться за ним, это раз, а во-вторых… Как Кристофер проник в дом? Если разбил окно – почему Пол не слышал? А если он вошел через дверь… Где Пол? Что с Джинни?

– Ну же, – издевательски подбодрил Крис. – Давай, открой ротик еще раз, что же ты смутилась? Такой гостеприимный ротик…

Он провел по ее губам членом. Кристина поборола желание укусить неосмотрительно подставленное ей уязвимое место – этим она лишь спровоцировала бы новый удар по лицу, и отвернулась, пытаясь одновременно рассмотреть, закрыта ли входная дверь. Холл было видно плохо, входная дверь находилась вне поля ее зрения, зато стоящую на пороге Джинни было видно прекрасно.

Даже если это всего лишь кошмар… Додумать Кристина не успела, начала действовать. Коленом сзади в поясницу, так что Крис со стоном подался вперед, нарушая равновесие, и одновременно дернуть руки, выгибаясь всем телом, окончательно лишая его опоры. Страх за девочку придал Кристине сил. Кристофер завалился набок, ей удалось вывернуться, теперь схватить Джинни и бежать, бежать!.. Она не пробежала и двух шагов. Кристофер явно превосходил ее в скорости реакции, и Кристина почувствовала, как ее вдруг развернуло на месте – и в глазах потемнело.

Очнулась она с ощущением, что лицо превратилось в подушку для булавок. Болела челюсть, на губах ощущался отчетливый привкус крови. Кристина дернулась, но встать не получилось – руки были связаны за спиной, вероятно, поясом от ее халата, поскольку тот распахнулся, оставляя ее фактически обнаженной, не считая тонких трусиков. Но самое страшное было не это.

В двух шагах от нее Кристофер присел на корточки перед Джинни, поглаживая рыжие кудряшки. С очень нехорошим огоньком в глазах.

– Тебе страшно, милая? – спросил Кристофер.

Джинни кивнула. Она тряслась и не сводила взгляда с ножа. Заметив это, Кристофер поинтересовался:

– А почему же ты не кричишь? – поигрывая ножом перед лицом девочки. – Давай, позови мамочку. Покричи: «Мамочка, спаси меня!»…

Кристина шевельнулась, Кристофер даже не глянул в ее сторону, и она завозилась смелее, пытаясь освободить руки.

– Или лучше позвать папочку? – продолжил Кристофер. – Не этого хлюпика, а настоящего твоего папочку, а? Того, от которого ты унаследовала такие замечательные… рыжие… волосы…

Последние слова Кристофер произнес, ловко орудуя ножом, так что несколько рыжих прядей остались у него в руках. Это оказалось уже слишком для Джинни. Так и не сумев сказать ни слова, девочка отчаянно завизжала, так, как умеют визжать только дети, пронзительно и непрерывно. Кристофер улыбался с видом музыкального гурмана, слушающего любимую пьесу в виртуозном исполнении настоящего мастера. Как только девочка начала умолкать, он крепко схватил ее за волосы и резанул еще раз, возле самых корней. Теперь к воплю Джинни присоединилась и Кристина.

– Садист! Подонок! Отпусти ее! – пытаясь встать, кричала она.

Кристофер довольно рассмеялся, когда ей это наконец удалось – и полоснул ножом по горлу девочки, разом прекратив оба крика. Кристина ощутила это так, будто налетела на невидимую стену. Что-то лопнуло в голове, из носа снова закапала кровь. Вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть, как собиралась, на Криса, Кристина вдруг метнулась к двери.

Этого он не ожидал. А Кристина подавила порыв броситься к умирающей девочке, потому что внутренний голос, голос врача, жестко сказал ей, что помочь приемной дочери нельзя, малышка умрет через пару секунд. А потом настанет и ее очередь…

Входная дверь была закрыта, а возле нее лежал Пол. Кристина замешкалась лишь на секунду, потом свернула в коридор и бросилась к дальней комнате. Там была балконная дверь, даже если она закрыта, Кристина скорее рискнула бы разбить ее своим телом, чем осталась бы в доме с Крисом – даже при самых серьезных порезах оставался шанс выжить, а вот оставит ли ей такой шанс Кристофер, Кристина сильно сомневалась. Впрочем, выбирать не пришлось. Крис догнал ее еще на пороге комнаты. Но теперь Кристина была собрана и сдаваться просто так не собиралась. Кресло перевернулось, когда в него рухнули два тела, Кристина заехала головой Кристоферу в зубы, откатилась, толкнула торшер так, чтобы он, падая, задел Криса. Кристофер зарычал, уворачиваясь и снова кидаясь на нее. Они врезались в стекло, чудом не разбив его, упали, сорвав занавеску, и покатились по полу. Кристина понимала, что долго ей не продержаться, если она не вырвется в ближайшие секунды. Так и вышло: Кристофер распластал ее, прижимая к полу всем весом. В его хриплых выдохах смешивались бешенство и наслаждение.

– Значит, вот как ты развлекалась там взаперти со своим рыжим дружком, – зло сказал он, ухватив Кристину за горло и слегка придушив. – А сама притворялась ледышкой…

– Я тебе уже говорила, Крис, – откашлявшись, сказала Кристина. – Не твое дело, с кем и как я развлекаюсь. У тебя были свои развлечения.

– Ах, ты ревнуешь, киска? – обрадовался Кристофер. – Знаешь, как любила эта драная сучка?

Он встал, рывком за отвороты халата поднял Кристину на ноги и швырнул лицом вниз на подлокотник дивана. Связав ей руки за спиной, Кристофер лишил себя возможности раздеть Кристину, не развязывая, поэтому лишь задрал халат, обнажая ягодицы. Не позволив опомниться, потянул за волосы, заставляя выгнуться, сунул пальцы в открывшийся для крика рот, смачивая их слюной, а затем резко ввел сразу два пальца во влагалище, сдвинув трусики вбок. Кристина закусила губу, чтобы не доставлять ему удовольствия своим криком, но Кристоферу было наплевать на отсутствие крика и на отсутствие готовности, в следующую секунду он заменил пальцы членом, сразу начиная вбиваться до самого конца.

Кончив, он отдышался, игриво шлепнул Кристину по заднице и встал, позволяя ей сползти с подлокотника на пол. Нагнулся, поднимая ее лицо за подбородок.

– Ну что, детка, теперь ты покажешь мне, как научилась делать минет? А то, знаешь ли, я соскучился по хорошему минету.

– Я бы тебе не советовала, – сквозь зубы сказала Кристина. Со слезами ей удалось справиться, но вот дрожь не унималась.

– Зря ты так, – с лживым добродушием покачал головой Крис.

Удар пришелся в бок. Следующий – по ногам. Потом – в живот, по спине, снова в бок…

Кристина скорчилась, но Кристофер, видимо, решил, что избивать женщину – плохое развлечение. Стянув с нее трусики, он скрутил их жгутом, с усмешкой завязал узел и затолкал его Кристине в рот, связав свободные концы на затылке. Эластичные резинки натянулись, больно впиваясь в углы рта, к тому же теперь на языке Кристина чувствовала вкус собственной крови и спермы Криса. Она замотала головой, и Кристофер рассмеялся, приняв это за просьбу о пощаде.

– Знаешь, сучка, сколько я отсидел по милости твоего рыжего дружка? – снова ухватив ее за волосы, и приближая лицо к ее лицу, процедил Крис. – Нет? Еще бы, ты в это время трахалась с двумя мужиками. Ну и кто из них тебе понравился больше, а? Муженек или любовничек? Вот сюрприз-то будет лейтенанту нашему, а? – дико рассмеялся он. – Приходит домой с работы, а тут труп любовника у двери, дочки в комнате, а на закуску – жена повизгивает от восторга, когда ее жарит горячий парень…

Кристина прикрыла глаза. Кристофер решил, что у нее любовник, а Джинни – дочь Горацио… Интересно, если он узнает, что Горацио сюда не придет, и вообще он здесь не живет, может… Вдруг он оставит ее в живых? Кристина понимала, что надежды эти напрасны, Крис не поверит, да и в любом случае, зачем ему оставлять свидетеля? Но понимать, что смерть неизбежна, и не пытаться найти хоть каплю надежды она не могла.

– Не спи! – обожгла лицо новая пощечина. – Я намерен расквитаться за каждый день, проведенный в тюрьме. Жаль, что я не смогу столько же раз убить твоего рыжего ублюдка.

Кристина невольно усмехнулась. Четыре года по триста шестьдесят пять дней? Это… Сознание мутилось, простое действие не давалось, но все равно Кристина понимала, что это слишком много. Усмешка вывела Кристофера из себя, он приспустил штаны и повалил ее на диван, выворачивая ей ноги и снова вторгаясь в едва прекратившее кровоточить влагалище.

Кристина терпела боль молча, не желая попусту унижаться. В этот раз Кристофер выдохся нескоро. Но все же наконец застонал, впиваясь зубами в халат на ее плече. Встал, отдышавшись, и начал деловито раздеваться. Кристина наблюдала за ним, пытаясь уловить момент, когда его внимание ослабеет. Окно или дверь – без разницы, нужно было попытаться, пока у нее еще есть силы. Но Кристофер не спускал с нее глаз.

Раздевшись, он подошел и сдернул ее с дивана на пол вместе с покрывалом. Устроился рядом, по-хозяйски оглаживая ее тело.

– Ты же красивая баба, – вполне мирно проговорил он, сжимая ее грудь. – Только упрямая. Но это ничего, это поправимо. Все бабы становятся упрямыми, если их не драть хорошенько. А кому ж тебя драть, если ты себе таких хлюпиков выбираешь…

Второй рукой Кристофер игрался с членом, а когда тот снова встал, почти ласково перевернул Кристину на живот, согнул ее ноги, заставив встать на колени, ввел член во влагалище – и внезапно резко потянул за волосы, так что Кристина зашлась всхлипом от боли одновременно в корнях выдираемых волос, в выгнувшемся до хруста позвоночнике, в раздираемом влагалище, в коленях, принявших на себя вес Криса… Он же сразу взял быстрый темп, вколачиваясь так, что тело содрогалось от ударов, а шлепки были звонкими и отчетливыми. От потери сознания Кристину спасло только то, что хватило Криса ненадолго. Он навалился сверху, затем встал – она почувствовала, как по ногам потекла теплая вязкая струйка – и отошел в сторону, но у Кристины не было сил даже шевельнуться.

Когда она все же сумела повернуть голову, Кристофер с очень довольным видом отсалютовал ей стаканом воды и демонстративно проглотил голубую таблетку. Это был конец. Последняя надежда на то, что Крису нужны будут перерывы все больше и больше, и она успеет немного набраться сил и сбежать, испарилась. От отчаяния Кристина рванулась безо всякой подготовки в сторону окна, но не добежала – Кристофер догнал ее одним прыжком, подсек ноги, развернул на спину и навалился снова, зажав горло локтем. Сперва Кристина билась по инерции, пытаясь освободиться, потом – от нехватки воздуха. Крис скалил зубы и подбадривал:

– Видишь, можешь же, когда захочешь! Умная девочка, подмахивать уже начала, глядишь, через пару часиков и отсосешь, не заломаешься.

Кристина уже не понимала смысла того, что он говорит, сознание заволакивало пеленой.

Едва придя в себя, она почувствовала боль, шевельнулась, простонала – и это оказалось ошибкой. Свет тут же закрыла фигура Кристофера, его руки сомкнулись на горле, а между ног снова словно вогнали огненный кол. На сей раз экзекуция сопровождалась лишь хрипом Кристины и шумным дыханием Криса.

Снова придя в себя, она не повторила этой ошибки. Дышать было трудно, ресницы слиплись, но она удержалась от стона. Попыталась незаметно пошевелить руками и ногами. Рук она совсем не чувствовала, стекло ей сейчас не разбить, а до двери так далеко…

– Ну что, – услышала она над собой веселый голос Кристофера. – Готова к следующему заходу? Тебе еще много отрабатывать, так что выбирай позу, детка!

Он легко вздернул Кристину, снова перекидывая ее животом через подлокотник дивана. По ногам противно потекло. Кристофер, видимо, заметил это, сплюнул и потащил в ванную. Кристина зажмурилась и изо всех сил впилась зубами в кляп, когда Кристофер направил струю из душа прямо в истерзанную промежность. Пока она пыталась отдышаться, у мучителя появилась новая идея. Наполнив ванну водой, он перекинул Кристину через бортик, так что она вынуждена была сама выгибаться и подаваться ему навстречу, чтобы не погружаться в воду. Ее сил хватало ненадолго, но Кристофер лишь вытягивал ее за волосы, не позволяя захлебнуться, но истязания не прекращал. Забава понравилась ему настолько, что Кристина сбилась со счета, сколько раз он кончил.

Наконец, Кристофер решил повторить гигиенические процедуры, но на сей раз это уже почти не было больно – в паху все начинало неметь.

– Что-то ты совсем потеряла товарный вид, – укоризненно сказал Кристофер, глядя на мокрые волосы, облепившие ее лицо. – В Камбодже ты была практичнее, – хохотнул он, вытащив ее в комнату и беспорядочно обрезая пряди ножом. – Вот так, – удовлетворенно сказал он, завершив «стрижку». – Ну что, продолжим?

Перерыв закончился, а боль неожиданно оказалась столь же острой, как и вначале. Перед тем как потерять сознание, Кристина как-то отстраненно подумала, что какой-то конец этому должен наступить.

Очнувшись, она даже не сразу поняла, где находится. Все возвращалось медленно и смутно. Боль. Везде. Она лежит на полу. Мокрая. Халат распахнут. Между ног, кажется, лужа…

Кристофер расхаживал по комнате полностью одетый и – она не поверила своим ушам – разговаривал по телефону.

– Да ладно тебе, Марк, прекрати, – разобрала она. – Как бежать – так «Крис, не бросай меня», а как дело делать – «я семейный человек»…

Бежать… Бежать!

Сил не было. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы не показывать своих чувств, и Кристина закричала, пытаясь отползти, когда Кристофер направился в ее сторону, расстегивая ширинку. Навалился, вдавливая в пол.

«Я больше не могу», – внезапно ясно промелькнуло в мозгу…

Из темноты возникло лицо. Кристине пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы узнать. Кристофер. Темнота разошлась еще немного. Кристофер был зол. Он что-то говорил, Кристина видела, как шевелятся губы, но не слышала ничего, только далекий гул.

Она закрыла глаза. Чего бы он не хотел – она не может…

Боль была такой сильной, что тело непроизвольно выгнулось и распахнулись глаза. Если бы Кристофер заглянул в них – то содрогнулся бы. В них было недоверчивое и немного радостное изумление. Но он не смотрел, он торопился взять свое – последний раз выплеснуться в бьющееся все слабее и слабее тело.

Когда он поднялся, Кристина уже лежала неподвижно, ее взгляд упирался в мокрый ковер. Чем-то она напоминала сломанную куклу. В детстве из-за сломанных кукол соседской девчонки ее мамаша вечно устраивала скандал. Крис передернул плечами и зачем-то накрыл тело сорванной с окна занавеской. Это не было раскаянием – об этом говорила усмешка, с которой Крис захлопнул медальон. Рыжий оказался не мужем, а любовником. Последние несколько раз Кристина подолгу не приходила в себя, Крис успел осмотреть дом и нашел документы. Он не был разочарован – если бы кто-то пришел, забава не была бы такой долгой. А так – для рыжего все еще впереди.

Кристина не чувствовала тела. Дышать было очень тяжело, как будто воздух сильно разрежен. Или будто ветер бьет в лицо, сбивая вдох. Куда же она летит так быстро в этой сплошной темноте?

Боль собралась в точку. Маленькую красную точку. Точка помедлила и стала падать. Вниз, вниз, вниз…

Разве бывает звездопад из красных звезд?

Звездочка заскользила медленнее, вытянулась, становясь капелькой. Кап, кап…

Ну что ты, небо, не плачь… Мне уже не больно… Ну, если только самую капельку…

Но это пройдет. Вот мама сейчас поцелует – и все сразу пройдет.

Две темные фигуры склонились над ней. Неужели?.. Да, точно, она видит, видит знакомую рыжую шевелюру!

– Папочка… – не то прошептала, не то всхлипнула Кристина.

74


	4. Двум смертям не бывать

**Часть четвертая. Двум смертям не бывать.**

**Глава 36.**

Алекс Вудс знала Горацио не первый год. Точнее, она знала его больше десяти лет: сперва дотошным детективом, уважающим ее работу и прислушивающимся к мнению судмедэксперта, затем начальником криминалистической лаборатории, и, наконец, другом и чуть ли не членом семьи. И это мешало Алекс сказать решительное «нет» сейчас, когда «воскресший» лейтенант сидел в ее гостиной и, поставив домиком брови, ждал ответа. Горацио понимал причины ее ухода, смирился с ним, и Алекс даже в мыслях не держала, что его просьба может оказаться уловкой, попыткой обманом вернуть ее.

Два месяца – вот и все, о чем он просил. Сегодня лаборатория успела потерять аж двух судмедэкспертов: одна погибла на месте преступления, другой оказался агентом антитеррористической службы и ушел сразу, едва операция была завершена. Нового судмедэксперта Горацио пообещали через два месяца, а пока… Алекс понимала, что лаборатория не прекратит работу, если она откажется, но также она понимала, что за два месяца с каким-нибудь стажером в качестве патологоанатома Горацио рискует серьезно подмочить репутацию лаборатории. Объяснять Алекс всю важность ее работы не требовалось. И ведь это коснется не только лейтенанта, это коснется всех ее бывших коллег, а некоторые из них были не только коллегами, но и друзьями.

– Знаешь, ты просто не оставил мне выбора, – сказала Алекс, и Горацио постарался сдержать довольную улыбку, но не сумел, и они рассмеялись вместе.

Фрэнк Трипп тоже знал Горацио довольно давно и неплохо его изучил. К тому же, Фрэнк был хорошим детективом, так что от него не укрылось, каким странно напряженным тоном ответил лейтенант на очередной вызов этим утром. Словно он ждал и боялся этого вызова. Более того, Фрэнк мог бы поклясться, что Горацио не записывал адрес, что в этом не было нужды по одной простой причине: этот адрес Кейн знал и, возможно, даже ожидал, что его вызовут именно сюда. Чутье детектива подсказывало: это означает, что Горацио располагает какой-то информацией.

Однако получить эту информацию оказалось не так-то просто. Лейтенант приехал позже всех, и Фрэнк невольно кашлянул, взглянув на его лицо. Ярость и отчаяние, тщательно скрываемые, но вполне очевидные опытному глазу.

– Трупы обнаружила соседка, – начал докладывать Фрэнк, кивая на молодую женщину, которая все еще стояла в стороне, зажимая рукой рот, будто не позволяя вырваться наружу отчаянному крику, с расширенными от ужаса глазами, заплаканным лицом и неподвижным взглядом.  
– Все так плохо? – видя состояние девушки, поинтересовался Горацио, останавливаясь перед дверью.  
– Не сказал бы, – пожал плечами Трипп. – Она была с ними в хороших отношениях, пришла, как обычно, посидеть с ребенком, – продолжил он, открывая дверь и пропуская Горацио.  
– С ребенком, – задумчиво повторил тот, не двигаясь с места и опустив глаза.

Фрэнк прищурился, сопоставляя факты. Ярость и отчаяние – как если погиб кто-то близкий. Он глянул в свой блокнот. Семья Грэй: Пол, Кристина и малышка Вирджиния. Доктор Кристина Грэй! Как же он сразу не вспомнил? Та самая, которая лечила Горацио после ранения, и которая приходила в участок узнать, все ли с ним в порядке…

Вспомнив еще об одной детали, Фрэнк шумно втянул воздух и покосился на ушедшего в свои мысли Кейна. Рыжие волосы маленькой Вирджинии. Тренированная память Фрэнка выдала недостающий кусочек мозаики: имя загадочной заложницы-врача, с которой Горацио провел несколько дней взаперти четыре года назад, тоже было Кристина. Картинка вырисовывалась …неоднозначная. Ясно было пока одно: не следовало бы лейтенанту заниматься этим делом. Но, прежде чем Фрэнк успел что-либо сказать, Горацио очнулся от своих раздумий и вошел в дом.

– Один удар, прямо в сердце, – подняла голову Алекс, заслышав их шаги. – Чистая работа.  
– Открыл дверь убийце, – проговорил Горацио, оглядывая тело мужчины.

На лице Пола Грэя застыло слабое удивление.

– И даже не успел вскрикнуть, – продолжила Алекс.  
– Время смерти? – Горацио огляделся.

Внимательно наблюдавший за ним Фрэнк пришел в еще большее недоумение: он мог поставить свою голову против пивной бутылки на то, что Горацио никогда здесь не бывал. Что же получается, она родила от него дочь …и все? Кстати, неплохо бы узнать, где она сама. И не от нее ли Горацио узнал о произошедшем?  
– Двенадцать – четырнадцать часов назад. Точнее скажу после вскрытия, – Алекс тоже почувствовала неладное и внимательно вглядывалась в лицо Кейна. – Ты в порядке? – спросила она, поднимаясь с колен.  
– Второе тело? – не отреагировал на вопрос Горацио.

– Девочка в соседней комнате, – не отрывая встревоженного взгляда от его лица, головой указала направление Алекс. – Ты их знал?  
– Девочка? – резко переспросил Горацио. Опустил голову, его взгляд лихорадочно метался, пальцы барабанили по удостоверению. – Дом осмотрели?

– Да, больше никого нет, следы борьбы в той комнате, где ребенок и еще в одной, – Фрэнк кивнул на коридор и выжидательно уставился на Кейна.

Происходило что-то непонятное. Судя по последним фразам, Горацио ожидал увидеть тело своей… ну, увидеть тело женщины. Откуда тогда он узнал?

– Идем, – кивнул Горацио.  
Алекс пожала плечами, выразительно взглянула на Триппа и направилась к комнате, в которой находилось тело девочки. Фрэнк, вздохнув, вышел. От Кейна сейчас ничего не добьешься – это он понимал прекрасно. Оставалось лишь ждать, когда профессионализм возьмет верх над эмоциями.

Нельзя сказать, что Горацио забыл про Кристину за это время. Напротив – она столь прочно обосновалась в его снах, что порой он испытывал острейшее разочарование, открыв глаза и обнаружив, что это снова был лишь сон. Плана как такового у него не было, была только твердая убежденность: стоит поколебать уверенность Кристины в ее диагнозе, позволить ей увидеть его в качестве реальной альтернативы для создания семьи – и все может измениться. Как это сделать, не нарушая ее запрета и не влезая в ее жизнь и ее семью, Горацио пока не придумал – банально не хватало времени. Год выдался немыслимо богатым на неожиданные происшествия. И почему Горацио решил, что эта полоса закончилась?

Уведомления он так и не увидел – с утра сразу отправился на вызов. О побеге Кристофера Менга ему сообщил Рик Стетлер. Горацио почувствовал, как желудок превратился в ледяной тяжелый комок, вызывая желание согнуться пополам, затем ледяные щупальца выстрелили в сторону сердца: Кристину никто не предупредит! Она не проходила по тому делу, никто вообще не знает, что она как-то с ним связана. Больше всего на свете Горацио сейчас жалел, что у него нет номера ее телефона.

Звонок раздался, едва Горацио отъехал от лаборатории. Двойное убийство, адрес…

Съехав на обочину, Горацио швырнул телефон к ветровому стеклу, несколько раз ударил по рулю, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся из горла звуки. Ему казалось, вокруг взметнулись призрачные стены, а наверху с душераздирающим скрежетом задвинулась крышка люка, навеки запирая его в личном аду, из которого теперь уже некому его вытащить – Кристины нет больше.

Горацио сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки. В принципе, он не просто может – он обязан заявить самоотвод. Но вместо этого он упрямо сжал губы и запустил мотор, выруливая на трассу.

В распоряжении Алекс Вудс было куда меньше информации, чем у Фрэнка Триппа. Она ничего не знала о визите Кристины в участок, да и историю с захватом не помнила в деталях. Для нее Кристина Грэй была лишь врачом, два года назад спасшим Горацио жизнь после пулевого ранения. Пола Алекс с ней не связала, а рыженькую Джинни попросту еще не видела.

Тем не менее, в наблюдательности Алекс отказать было нельзя, а лицо Горацио на глазах становилось того сероватого оттенка, который обычно свидетельствует о неподдельном и непоправимом горе от потери очень близкого человека. И это ей совсем не нравилось.

– Алекс, – внезапно остановился Горацио на пороге комнаты. – Это что?  
– Похоже на капли крови, – Алекс присела на корточки и осторожно тронула каплю пальцем. На перчатке не осталось следов. – Засохшая.  
– Гравитационные капли, – быстро проговорил Горацио, вглядываясь в покрытие коридора. – Ведут к той комнате, – он указал направление. – Вот еще одна. Далеко друг от друга. Слабое кровотечение, либо человек бежал, – его голос сел, фразы стали отрывистыми.  
Они прошли по кровавому следу к дальней комнате. На пороге остановились, оглядывая разгром. Опрокинутый торшер, смятое покрывало рядом с диваном, перевернутое кресло, сорванная с окна занавеска. Алекс прищурилась – мужчина был убит сразу, а такой беспорядок мог остаться только от борьбы двух взрослых. Еще одно тело? Стоило лишь подумать об этом, как в глаза сама собой бросилась чуть выглядывающая из-под занавески ступня.

– Горацио, – взволнованно сказала Алекс. – Гляди!

Горацио откинул занавеску, резко, с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и тяжело опустился на колено, почти рухнул вниз. Профессиональным взглядом судмедэксперта Алекс сразу выхватила и гематому на подбородке, и следы удушения на горле, и потеки на внутренней стороне бедер. И нож, воткнутый снизу под грудью тем же самым профессиональным безжалостным ударом. Определенно, обе жертвы были убиты одним и тем же человеком, за это Алекс могла ручаться даже без вскрытия.

– Прямо в сердце, – тихо сказала Алекс, пытаясь вывести Горацио из транса.

Он кивнул.

– Я начну осмотр? – так же тихо спросила Алекс. Горацио поднял на нее глаза, пытаясь улыбнуться – судмедэксперт спрашивает у криминалиста разрешения начать осмотр.

Не вышло.  
– Хорошо, – с усилием проговорил он.

– Перекрывающиеся следы удушения на горле, – заговорила Алекс. – Он душил ее, отпускал и снова душил.  
– Лил воду на голову, чтобы пришла в себя, – глухо добавил Горацио.

Алекс передернулась. Горацио достаточно взглянуть на место преступления, чтобы воссоздать картину. И сейчас перед его внутренним взором проходят жуткие сцены. А ведь эта женщина – не просто лечивший его врач. Алекс видела, как Горацио смотрел на Рэчел, лежащую на ее столе, видела, как он выглядел после смерти Марисоль. Смерть Кристины Грэй была для него …чем-то большим, чем смерть жены? Как такое возможно?

– Бедная девочка, ей столько досталось, – пробормотала Алекс. Пулевые отметины на теле Кристины, казалось, не были новостью для Горацио. Алекс внимательно взглянула ему в лицо. Эта женщина была замужем. Если у Горацио были с ней какие-то отношения, то это очень сильно расходилось с тем представлением о нем, что сложилось у Алекс за эти годы.

– В тот раз она выжила… – глухо сказал Горацио, касаясь отметины под ключицей.

Тело женщины дернулось от этого прикосновения, как от удара электрическим током.

– Что это, судорога? – разом охрипнув, спросил Горацио.

Алекс, нахмурившись, прижала пальцы к горлу Кристины.  
– О Боже… – пробормотала она, почувствовав слабые редкие толчки. Это было невозможно! Хотя… Если нож не дошел до сердца и оставался в ране…  
– Алекс, – схватил ее за руку Горацио, резко переменившись в лице. – Алекс, носилки и мешок для трупов, – тихо, отчетливо проговорил он, удерживая Алекс за руку и пристально глядя в глаза.  
– Горацио… – замотала головой Алекс. Только специальный фургон и парамедики – она не возьмет на себя такую ответственность.  
– Алекс, это ее единственный шанс, – в голосе Горацио проскользнули умоляющие нотки. – Я беру всю ответственность на себя.  
Проблема была в том, что парамедики давно уехали, констатировав смерть тех, кого нашли, а счет шел на минуты, возможно, на секунды.  
– Не трогай нож, – предупредила Алекс.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул Горацио. – Спасибо.

Не показывать спешки было трудно, но Алекс справилась. Несколько раз они уже делали подобное, когда была опасность, что преступник попытается добить выжившую жертву, но всегда рядом были парамедики, а главное – это делалось под контролем Горацио. А сейчас… Сейчас Алекс не могла бы поручиться, что он сам себя контролирует.

– Кристина Грэй умерла, – жестко сказал Горацио, едва Алекс показалась в дверях.

В первый момент она подумала, что все кончено, они опоздали, но потом поняла – Горацио попросту инструктирует Келли. Фотоаппарат и пакеты для улик, халат, запахнутый вокруг по-прежнему торчащего из раны ножа – это свидетельствовало о том, что какие-то остатки самоконтроля Горацио сохранил.

Алекс сделала Кристине укол – противошоковое, кардиостимулятор – и пожалела, что у нее нет успокоительного. Горацио не помешало бы сейчас. Сделав примитивный бандаж, удерживающий нож в ране, Алекс расстелила на каталке мешок и кивнула Горацио. Это, пожалуй, был самый рискованный момент. Горацио закусил губу, пытаясь переместить Кристину как можно плавнее. Все трое выдохнули лишь тогда, когда Алекс вновь прижала пальцы к ее горлу и кивнула.

– А если преступник наблюдает за домом? – сдвинув брови, спросила Келли, когда Горацио с Алекс повезли каталку с неплотно застегнутым мешком к выходу.

– Он не удивится, – не останавливаясь, бросил Горацио, заставив Келли приподнять бровь.

«Что ж, в таком случае, преступник будет, похоже, единственным, кто сегодня не удивится», – подумала Келли.

Она сама еще не полностью оправилась от шока. Сперва Горацио нарушил протокол, собирая улики с тела, а затем «тело» оказалось живым. Но главное, Келли не могла забыть нежности, с которой Горацио разгибал пальцы Кристины, чтобы взять образцы из-под ногтей. А его тон, когда в ответ на слабый вздох он положил руку Кристине на лоб и сказал: «Держись, я с тобой»? Конечно, Горацио всегда ласково разговаривает с потерпевшими, но это…

Сам Горацио был совершенно равнодушен к тому, что могут подумать и о чем могут догадаться окружающие. Он не видел смысла что-либо скрывать, когда думал, что Кристина мертва. А теперь ему и вовсе было не до того. Представляя себе, что Кристине пришлось пережить в последние часы перед смертью, Горацио слабо, но все же утешался мыслью, что теперь ей уже не больно, что она отмучилась. А когда выяснилось, что она жива, сердце то и дело стискивало при мысли, как ей сейчас больно. И Горацио не мог думать ни о чем, кроме – как быстрее добраться до больницы… Впрочем, нет, кое о чем он все-таки думал, поэтому и велел Алекс ехать в другую больницу, не туда, где Кристина работала. Это означало лишние пять минут езды, и Горацио, не обращая внимания на взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, опустился на колено, осторожно обнимая Кристину – одной рукой, так, чтобы не потревожить нож.

– Держись. Останься со мной. Держись. Останься со мной, – уткнувшись губами ей в висок, повторял он. Голос хрипел и пропадал, и тогда Горацио целовал измазанную в крови щеку, висок, краешек губ, уголок глаза…

Доктор Стейси Витмор знала обоих: и лейтенанта Горацио Кейна, и доктора Кристину Грэй. Лейтенант неоднократно бывал в этой больнице по работе, семинары, проводимые доктором Грэй, Стейси посещала с огромным удовольствием, а ее доклады знала чуть ли не наизусть – хоть Кристина и была на несколько лет младше, опыт, талант и умение объяснять все в доступной форме делали ее работы полезными и востребованными.

В этот день Стейси с трудом узнала их: слишком диким был взгляд лейтенанта, а маленькое женское тело, почему-то лежащее в расстегнутом мешке для трупов, было слишком сложно сопоставить с приветливой и спокойной Кристиной Грэй.

Стейси лишь краем уха слушала то, что говорил лейтенант: отдельная палата, охрана, Джейн Доу, – уже продумывая план предстоящей операции. В предлагаемых Горацио мерах не было ничего странного – Кристину явно пытались убить, но прежде всего, ей нужно было выжить. Лейтенант, кажется, уверился, что, раз он довез ее до больницы живой, дело сделано, но Стейси-то знала, что это не так. Впрочем, случайно поймав взгляд Горацио, она поняла, что и он это знает, просто запрещает себе даже думать о том, что Кристина может не выжить.

Готовясь к срочной операции, Стейси старательно отгоняла от себя чувство, что готовится к экзамену. Чтобы поставить ей оценку, Кристина Грэй должна выжить – а это и будет высшей оценкой в данной ситуации. Тем не менее, пройдя самый сложный этап – вытащив нож, реанимировав пациентку и разобравшись с раной в груди, Стейси накладывала швы в промежности так аккуратно, будто ей вновь предстояло сдавать экзамены и это – ее квалификационная работа.

Лейтенант сидел в холле, настолько погрузившись в свои мысли, что коллеге пришлось тронуть его за руку – иначе он никак не реагировал.

Горацио поднялся, и Стейси вдруг подумала, что для друга он переживает как-то уж слишком сильно, а ведь Кристина замужем…

– Операция прошла успешно, – отогнав непрофессиональные мысли, Стейси протянула ему бумажный пакет. – Ее вещи, нож, – она сделала паузу, – пробы.

Забирая пакет, лейтенант с усилием сглотнул, стиснул зубы, но, видимо, справившись с собой, твердо произнес:

– Док, а теперь все по порядку.

– Удар профессиональный, чистый, – начала Стейси. – Но поставлен на мужчину. Если бы использовался армейский нож, это не имело бы значения, но этот нож короче, в результате до сердца он не дошел. Задето легкое, но нож оставался в ране, что и позволило ей продержаться эти восемь часов.

– Восемь часов? – переспросил Горацио с какой-то странной интонацией.  
– Семь-восемь. Не более, – Стейси прищурилась. – Продолжать?  
– Да, – кивнул он.  
– Горацио… – попыталась запротестовать его коллега.  
– Что еще? – не обращая на это внимания, поторопил лейтенант.  
– Налицо все признаки изнасилования, – не стала пререкаться Стейси. Тем более, ничего нового она им не откроет. – Вагинальные разрывы, многочисленные ушибы мягких тканей. Образцы спермы – в пакете. Судя по количеству, одним разом он не ограничился.

Горацио снова стиснул зубы. Стейси отвела глаза. Ей тоже было не по себе. Это была не первая жестоко избитая и изнасилованная женщина в ее практике, и тем не менее, в этот раз было особенно жутко. Оперируя, Стейси обычно не думала о том, что все это может случиться и с ней тоже, но в этот раз от подобных мыслей избавиться не удавалось – ведь Кристина была таким же врачом, как и сама Стейси.  
– Как она? – спросил Горацио.  
– Еще спит после наркоза. Проспит не меньше шести часов, – Стейси нахмурилась. – Вы сильно рисковали, перевозя ее не на скорой, – на лице лейтенанта отразилась упрямая уверенность в собственной правоте, и Стейси мысленно согласилась. Если бы Кристину привезли хоть немного позже… – Конечно, победителей не судят, – добавила она. – Мы поместили ее в отдельную палату, имя в карте не указывали, по всем нашим бумагам она проходит как Джейн Доу. Как вы и просили.  
– Алекс, – Горацио передал пакет. – Доставишь его в лабораторию? Я не должен собирать улики по этому делу, – пояснил он, видя ее недоумение. – Как только подъедет полицейский для охраны, я вернусь на место преступления. Собирать улики я не буду, но это дело – мое.  
– Тогда жду тебя на вскрытии, – сказала Алекс и направилась к выходу.

– Проводите меня в палату, – попросил лейтенант.

**Глава 37.**

Ощущение «дежа вю» было таким острым, что перехватывало дыхание. Первые несколько секунд Горацио просто стоял у двери, не в силах избавиться от воспоминаний: перед глазами плыло белое лицо Марисоль и ровная линия пульса на мониторе. На Кристине сейчас была такая же больничная рубашка, ее лицо было таким же бледным, трубка с кислородом, проводки датчиков… Да и душу разрывало такое же острое чувство, смешанное из вины и беспомощности: не уберег, а теперь от него ничего не зависит.

Затем оторопь прошла, Горацио сумел сделать несколько шагов и опуститься на стул возле кровати. Справившись с противным холодком в районе диафрагмы, взял Кристину за руку и осторожно прижал ее к губам. Прикосновение прогнало наваждение, пальчики были теплыми, а под вспухшими красными полосами на запястье успокаивающе толкнулась жилка пульса, окончательно убеждая Горацио, что самого страшного не случилось.

«Пока не случилось», – поправил он сам себя. Марисоль тоже сдалась не сразу. И тоже была жива, разговаривала с ним, даже улыбалась, а потом… Горацио попытался припомнить, что конкретно сказала доктор на этот счет, и не смог. Кажется, она не сомневалась в том, что Кристина очнется и поправится.

Горацио понимал, что нужно двигаться дальше, но шок был слишком силен, и мысли упорно возвращались в прошлое. То застревали на чувстве вины и бесконечных «а если бы» – принять мысль о том, что он никак не мог предотвратить произошедшее, в этот раз оказалось особенно нелегко. Горацио спорил сам с собой, выдвигая варианты действий, которые он мог бы предпринять, и тут же приводя доводы, в свете которых эти действия оказывались невозможными или бессмысленными. Иногда мысли все же перескакивали на будущее, но почему-то исключительно в одном направлении: изменится ли как-то отношение Кристины к нему? Будет ли она винить его в произошедшем? Не покажется ли он ей похожим на Менга своей настойчивостью (а Горацио не собирался с этого дня выпускать Кристину из виду)? Затем он вновь скатывался к переживанию того, что сделал Менг, отчаянно желая отменить каждую секунду боли, которую Кристине пришлось вынести.

Очнулся Горацио, лишь осознав, что давно уже не просто держит Кристину за руку, а ласкает, целует пальцы, ладонь и запястье, будто это могло стереть все следы произошедшего. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Кристины, проверяя, не попался ли на этом несанкционированном нарушении обговоренных границ. Ее лицо было бледным и спокойным, невероятно красивым – как ему показалось – в обрамлении неровно остриженных прядей, несмотря на царапины и синяки. Кажется, они поменялись ролями? Теперь его очередь показать Кристине, как он умеет заботиться?

Эта мысль помогла Горацио окончательно взять себя в руки. Сейчас явно было не время для того, чтобы позволить властвовать чувствам. Он понимал, что от ощущения «моя» уже никуда не деться, но не собирался позволять этому ощущению проявиться в чем-либо еще, кроме как обеспечить надежную охрану своей женщине.

– Я еще вернусь, – пообещал Горацио, поднимаясь. Не сдержался – погладил по щеке и, нагнувшись, поцеловал в висок. Уходить отчаянно не хотелось. Мысль о том, что через несколько часов Кристина очнется и даже такие прикосновения – не говоря уж о чем-то большем – вероятнее всего, окажутся для него под запретом на неопределенный срок, ощутимо горчила на языке.

Пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы все-таки отложить переживания в сторонку и заняться делами. Проинструктировать охранника: на первое время доступ в палату разрешается только лейтенанту и лечащему врачу, при необходимости они сами должны сопровождать других визитеров, особое предупреждение насчет вот этого человека, фотографию прислали из лаборатории, при обнаружении – стрелять на поражение без разговоров, он вооружен и очень опасен.

Вернуться на место преступления Горацио не успел – криминалисты уже закончили там работать, и в голосе Келли ему послышалась чуть ли не радость по этому поводу. Неужели она думает, ему легче от того, что он увидит место преступления на снимках, а не своими глазами?

Заставший его в аутопсии Рик Стетлер заставил на мгновение задуматься: а действительно, почему он с ходу отмел все остальные версии, сосредоточившись на Кристофере Менге? Но Горацио тут же понял, что абсолютно уверен: это дело рук Менга. Жестокость и длительность изнасилования, попытка убийства – и все в тот самый день, когда сбежал Менг… Совпадение было бы практически невероятным. К тому же, на Горацио нападения не было, а Кристофер вряд ли упустил бы преимущество внезапности. Оставался вопрос: почему сначала Кристина? Впрочем, на него напрашивался банальный ответ: Кристофер считал, что они живут вместе. А кроме этого… Конечно, трудно понять, похожа ли на тебя трехлетняя девочка, особенно когда видишь ее впервые уже на столе морга, который кажется огромным по сравнению с маленьким тельцем. Да и даты сходились не совсем точно – но ведь у женщин бывают преждевременные роды. Оставался последний довод, за который цеплялось сознание: Кристина не поступила бы с ним так, – но этот довод даже его самого не убеждал.

Уже поднявшись в лабораторию, Горацио почувствовал странный дискомфорт. Кажется, ему не хватало света. Вокруг было как-то темно, как перед грозой.

– Так, пойдем-ка, – сказала Келли, едва взглянув на него. – Положи под язык, – велела она, когда он сел на диван в комнате отдыха.

Горацио послушно взял предложенную таблетку, посидел, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, как таблетка растворяется. Оказывается, ему не хватало не света, а воздуха. Теперь, вздохнув свободнее, он снова мог мыслить достаточно ясно, но… Как, как она могла так с ним поступить? Точнее, нет – Кристина не могла! Трезвый ум аналитика настаивал: могла. Родить – могла, не рассказать о ребенке – тоже могла. Почему? Да мало ли… Как сказала Джулия: не хотела обременять его. Сравнивать Кристину с Джулией казалось кощунством, но Горацио понимал, что такой мотив более чем вероятен. Джулия не думала о его чувствах, Кристина, напротив, как раз о нем и думала, а результат получился одинаковым. Горацио снова вспомнил маленькое, укрытое простынкой тело на столе в морге. Стоит ли искать подтверждения этим предположениям теперь, когда девочка мертва?

– Не помогло? – обеспокоенно спросила Келли.

Горацио открыл глаза и обнаружил, что она так и сидит напротив, подавшись вперед и пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Нет-нет, – качнул головой Горацио. – Я… Я справлюсь. Спасибо.

Келли поджала губы, но все же кивнула.

– Это не мое дело, но… Лучше бы тебе поехать домой.

Горацио выдавил из себя улыбку и постарался добавить в тон немного сарказма:

– Благодарю за заботу, но я действительно справлюсь.

– Что ж, тогда… Тебя искала Валера, – пожала плечами Келли. – Кажется, у нее есть результаты.

Результатов оказалось даже больше, чем он мог ожидать. То, что пробы совпадут с образцами Кристофера Менга, он и так знал. А вот того, что маленькая Вирджиния не является ни его дочерью, ни дочерью Кристины или Пола, – этого Горацио не ожидал. И тем более не ожидал, что результат уже будет готов, но этот ларчик открывался просто: получив запрос Стетлера на проверку родства девочки и лейтенанта, Наталья с Валерой дружно решили, что Стетлера это не касается, а вот Горацио имеет право знать.

Звонок из больницы прозвучал тем более неожиданно. Горацио не нужно было проверять, он и так знал: шесть часов еще не прошли. Тем не менее, доктор Витмор – когда она представилась, Горацио сразу вспомнил, что она уже называла свое имя – коротко проинформировала его, что Джейн Доу пришла в себя.

Еще не вполне проснувшись, Кристина почувствовала сокрушительную слабость и попыталась нырнуть обратно в теплое прибежище сна, но он туманом расползался под пальцами, не позволяя забыться снова. Пришлось открывать глаза. Удалось это не сразу, и в первые минуты Кристина не ощутила разницы – перед глазами все так же плавали обрывки разноцветного тумана, вызывая желание завернуться в них и поспать еще немного.

Лицо склонившейся над ней женщины Кристина едва разглядела и с трудом поняла, что эти повторяющиеся звуки – на самом деле человеческая речь.

– Мэм, вы меня слышите? Мэм? – снова повторила женщина, и Кристина кивнула.

Судя по всему, она в больнице, а сознание упорно выталкивает на поверхность «Кахкае» и «Пномпень», хотя Кристина и понимает, что это – старые воспоминания. Но так плохо она себя чувствовала именно тогда.

– Вы помните, как вас зовут? Как вас зовут, мэм?

– Кристина… – чуть слышно произнесла она, а дальше в голове замельтешили водоворотом аж три фамилии, опознаваемые как свои. Кристина зажмурилась, пытаясь побороть головокружение и сглатывая, а женщина, вполне удовлетворившись полученным ответом, помогла ей напиться и продолжила расспросы.

– Вы понимаете, где находитесь? Кристина?

– Да, – прошептала она. – Я в больнице.

Говорить было слишком сложно, и Кристина просто прикрыла глаза, показывая, что хочет отдохнуть. Женщина не стала настаивать, оставила ее в покое. Услышав, что за ней закрылась дверь, Кристина открыла глаза и попыталась оглядеться. Судя по интерьеру – это не ее больница. Судя по показаниям приборов – она потеряла много крови. Раз она полулежит – ранение в грудь. Ощущения смазанные, замедленные – много обезболивающих, значит, ранение серьезное. Что же с ней такое случилось?

Впрочем, на этом связные мысли кончились, через какое-то время Кристина поняла, что просто лежит и созерцает гладкий белый потолок. Туман снова сгустился настолько, что в него можно было завернуться и погрузиться в сон. Правда, теперь сон был не таким глубоким, и Кристина слышала, как ходят по коридору люди и как вызывают какого-то врача по громкой связи. Когда звук очередных шагов замер возле ее палаты, она открыла глаза и внутренне собралась, готовясь защищаться… Защищаться? От чего?

Недоумение едва успело оформиться, как за дверью раздались голоса, один из которых был слишком хорошо знаком Кристине. Через пару минут Горацио вошел в палату.

– Вау! Какой ты… – прошептала она, поворачивая голову, чтобы не выпустить его из виду.

Когда-то давно разделившийся на «ее Горацио» и «лейтенанта Кейна» образ вдруг снова слился воедино. Стремительными широкими шагами лейтенант пересек небольшое расстояние от двери до кровати, подвинул стул и сел на него. Улыбка, полный нежности и сочувствия взгляд, и в то же время аура властности – все вместе создавало завораживающий коктейль.

– Ты ведешь мое дело? – на всякий случай уточнила Кристина.

Горацио поправил значок на поясе и кивнул. Значит, дело… Вспомнилось ощущение опасности, возникшее при звуке мужских шагов за дверью.

– На меня напали, – озвучила вывод Кристина.

– Ударили ножом в грудь, – подтвердил Горацио, осторожно накрывая ее руку своей ладонью.

Кристина отчетливо ощутила, что он чего-то недоговаривает, прикосновение было неуверенным, будто он полагал, что оно может быть ей неприятно. Кристина нахмурилась. Действие обезболивающего, видимо, чуть ослабло, позволяя кое-что чувствовать. На подбородке, похоже, был приличный ушиб, а проведя рукой по волосам, Кристина обнаружила, что они как-то неровно обрезаны. Странное сочетание для предположения, что ее пытались просто убить, а вот если…

– Это не все, – сказала Кристина. – Сначала…

Она вопросительно взглянула на Горацио, чувствуя, как против воли задрожали губы.

– Да, – тихо сказал Горацио.

Кристина отвернулась, крепко сжимая губы. Ее трясло, но устраивать истерику при Горацио не хотелось. Он и так переживает слишком сильно. А кроме того… Если она сейчас даст волю слезам – он ведь ее обнимет, и тогда она не сможет поручиться, что не наделает глупостей. Да, другая на ее месте, может, и сочла бы, что это прекрасный повод, но… Кристине не хотелось снова сомневаться, чем же продиктованы его чувства. Нет, лучше она потерпит. Она справится.

– Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – осторожно спросил Горацио.

– Нет, – покачала головой Кристина, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Нахмурилась. Так, а что она вообще помнит? Новости, развод… Нет, об этом как раз лучше не говорить пока. Не так, нет. – Пол укладывал Джинни, я пошла в душ… – она прикусила губу, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то дальше. Вспоминался только туман, но не могли же на нее напасть дома в душе?

– Ничего, – торопливо сказал Горацио. – Не надо. Потом. Успокойся.

Дрожь не унималась. Что-то было не так. Совсем не так. Кристина вдруг подумала, что это странно, что к ней не пустили Пола. Или он не захотел травмировать Джинни зрелищем избитой матери? Неправильное решение, Джинни наверняка понимает, что что-то произошло, и будет больше переживать, если ее не пустят к маме.

– Джинни… – сказала Кристина. – Ты можешь попросить, чтобы Пол привез Джинни? Она уже один раз потеряла мать, она…

И тут она увидела, как меняется лицо Горацио. Поднялись домиком брови, опустились уголки губ, и Кристине показалось, что она уже слышит: «Мне очень жаль, но…»

Кристина приподнялась, и Горацио торопливо пересел на кровать, удерживая ее за плечи. Почему-то именно этот жест развеял последнюю безумную надежду на то, что Пол просто отказался приезжать и привозить Джинни, из-за предстоящего развода, из-за этого нападения…

– Нет, – попросила Кристина. Замотала головой, отталкивая руки Горацио. Пусть лучше самые безумные, оскорбительные причины, только не… – Нет! – настойчивее произнесла она, сдирая с лица трубку с кислородом. Почему опять? Это уже было, было! Пномпень, Боб Фокс, такое же виновато-сочувственное выражение лица… – Не-е-е-ет, – застонала Кристина уже безнадежно, продолжая по инерции вырываться из рук Горацио.

Точнее, она просто билась об него, словно о стену, в заранее обреченной попытке не принять свершившееся. Горацио прижимал ее к себе все крепче, и Кристина сдалась. Слезы не принесли облегчения, лишь тупо заныло в груди. Горацио перехватил ее обмякшее тело поудобнее, подтянул одеяло, словно ребенка устраивая в своих объятиях. Кристина прикрыла глаза, слушая мерные удары сердца в его груди. Тук-тук, тук-тук… Самое лучшее в мире успокаивающее. Самое лучшее на свете место, здесь, в кольце его рук.

Если бы еще можно было ни о чем не думать… Но после непродолжительного затишья мысли вновь вернулись, своим назойливым гулом заглушая мерный ритм сердца. Значит, это все-таки произошло дома. Кто-то вломился к ним, убил Пола, изнасиловал и чуть не убил ее саму, убил Джинни… Джинни!

– За что, Горацио… – пробормотала Кристина, поднимая лицо вверх и заглядывая ему в глаза. – За что Джинни?

Горацио осторожно отвел волосы с ее лица и, не говоря ни слова, поцеловал. Кристина закрыла глаза, впитывая этот нежный, бережный поцелуй. Не дружеский, нет, но и без тени сексуальности. Просто слов у него не было, а выразить свои чувства, поддержать ее очень хотелось.

– Не знаю, – тихо ответил Горацио. – Не знаю. Но я все выясню.

Кристина снова прижалась к его груди. Горацио умудрился устроить ее очень удобно, к тому же гладил по голове и слегка покачивался, баюкая, и Кристина сама не заметила, как заснула.

Проснувшись и обнаружив, что она по-прежнему лежит в его объятиях, Кристина улыбнулась и снова уснула, подложив ладонь под щеку, едва успев почувствовать, как Горацио поцеловал ее в макушку и подтянул одеяло повыше. Почему-то все те рассуждения, которые останавливали ее раньше, сейчас оказались несостоятельными. Сейчас им двоим можно было все. Более того, именно это сейчас казалось удивительно правильным. Все было на своих местах. А потом… Об этом сейчас беспокоиться не следовало. Они оба – взрослые люди, и понимают, что сейчас – исключительная ситуация, в которой свято придерживаться оговоренных границ попросту будет глупо. И то, что происходит сейчас, не повлияет на их дальнейшие отношения. Ну, почти…

Горацио тоже чувствовал эту удивительно ясную правильность происходящего. При том, что какая-то часть рассудка пыталась воззвать к нему с упреками в несвоевременности данных чувств с точки зрения морали, он понимал, что так действительно нужно, так лучше для Кристины, да и для него – например, эти объятия оказались куда эффективнее предложенной Келли таблетки.

Когда в кармане его пиджака зазвонил телефон, Кристина вздохнула и пошевелилась. Горацио осторожно уложил ее и укрыл, прежде чем отойти к окну. До Кристины долетали тихие, отрывистые фразы:

– Кейн… Что случилось, Фрэнк?.. Адрес?.. Буду через двадцать минут, Фрэнк, не начинайте без меня.

Кристина даже удивилась тому сожалению, которое испытала, осознав, что сейчас он уедет. Ну глупо же предполагать, что Горацио будет сидеть здесь и нянчиться с ней.

– Я должен уехать, – кладя руку ей на лоб, сказал Горацио, и Кристина снова удивилась, услышав точно такое же сожаление в его голосе. Они оба сошли с ума. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как разомлевшая на солнышке черепаха, – сонно пробормотала Кристина. – Не хочется шевелиться, а хочется спать, спать, спать…

«И чтобы ты был рядом», – мысленно добавила она. Помимо всего прочего, Кристина опасалась, что Горацио не совладает с собой и будет неосторожен, подвергнет себя ненужной опасности. Все-таки правило, гласящее, что детектив не должен заниматься теми делами, в которые вовлечен эмоционально, было придумано не на пустом месте. Но Кристина понимала и то, что Горацио считает не просто своим долгом, но и правом защищать ее, поэтому предлагать ему отказаться от этого дела совершенно бесполезно.

– Это хорошо, – сказал Горацио. – Ты поспишь, а потом я приеду снова. Договорились?

Кристина кивнула. Горацио провел рукой по ее волосам, и ей показалось, что он с трудом преодолел искушение еще раз поцеловать ее на прощанье. Он вышел, а Кристина как-то быстро уснула, так и не успев решить, как бы она отнеслась к такому поступку.

**Глава 38.**

Дни потянулись медленно, почти лишенные каких-либо событий.

Следующий день после визита Горацио и известия о гибели Пола и Джинни Кристина почти весь проспала – сказывалась большая доза назначенных обезболивающих препаратов. Просыпаясь, она каждый раз ждала, что рядом окажется Горацио, но его все не было, и Кристина каждый раз испытывала странную смесь сожаления и облегчения. Сила и неконтролируемость собственных эмоций в его присутствии немного пугала ее, и это приглушало желание снова ощутить такую теплую безмятежность защищенности в его объятиях. Кроме того…

Кристина, если так можно выразиться, досадовала на судьбу. Смерть мужа и приемной дочери представлялась ей не только трагичной и несправедливой, но и ужасно …несвоевременной. Если бы с Полом или Джинни что-то случилось немного позже, когда развод уже состоялся бы и ее отношения с Горацио как-то определились, все было бы намного проще, она с чистым сердцем могла бы принять его сочувствие и заботу.

Сложившаяся ситуация мешала ей оценивать его мотивы, его искренность. Кристина полагала, что в силу своего характера Горацио может считать себя просто-таки обязанным быть рядом и заботиться о ней, а сам искренне принимать это за собственное желание быть рядом и заботиться. Ей отчаянно не хотелось обмануться, но в то же время не хотелось и ждать, чтобы потом пытаться выяснить отношения без «наводок» чрезвычайной ситуации.

Как разрешить это противоречие, Кристина придумать не могла, поэтому и испытывала некоторое облегчение пополам с сожалением, в очередной раз открыв глаза и не обнаружив Горацио в палате. Ей очень хотелось видеть его, но и получить еще немного времени на раздумья было не лишним.

На второй день она чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вставать с кровати, и тут ее поджидал сюрприз в виде охранника, дежурившего возле палаты и сопровождавшего ее до туалета или столовой. Доктор Витмор в ответ на ее недоумение объяснила, что таково распоряжение лейтенанта Кейна, и добавила, что ей не следует никому называть свое имя, по документам она числится как Джейн Доу.

Вернувшись в палату, Кристина попыталась напрячь память и хоть что-то вспомнить, но ничего не вышло. Нападение так и осталось логически выведенным из собственного состояния фактом, не превратившись в воспоминание.

Нападавший убил Пола и Джинни, ее саму избивал, душил, насиловал, затем ударил ножом и оставил умирать. Еще зачем-то обрезал волосы – первый раз случайно поймав свое отражение в зеркале, Кристина даже вздрогнула. Пришлось попросить ножницы и кое-как придать прическе вид небрежной короткой стрижки.

Охранник и инкогнито свидетельствовали, что полиция опасается повторного нападения. Маньяк не оставляет свидетелей? Поэтому он убил малышку Джинни? Но ведь она его не помнит, можно просто объявить о ее амнезии…

Впрочем, подумав об этом, Кристина тут же покачала головой. Разумеется, это ее не обезопасит, поскольку посттравматическая амнезия имеет свойство проходить рано или поздно.

Инкогнито стесняло ее, поскольку лишало возможности позвонить кому-либо и попросить привезти ей некоторые необходимые вещи. Вечером, не зная, чем себя занять, Кристина включила телевизор, пощелкала по каналам, и тут… Она просто застыла, кажется, даже забыв дышать. Потом все же нажала кнопку вызова врача.

– Это уже слишком, – выдавила Кристина, указывая вошедшей Стейси на экран.

Та сочувственно улыбнулась и присела рядом с кроватью. Конечно, наблюдать собственные похороны тяжело, но…

– Он делает это для вашей безопасности, – сказала Стейси. – Он очень переживал, – добавила она, не сдержав желания увидеть реакцию Кристины.

– Он просто делает свою работу, – ответила Кристина, мгновенно взяв себя в руки и дополнив свои слова мягкой улыбкой и ироничным взглядом немного исподлобья. – И делает ее хорошо, так же как и вы.

Стейси слегка зарделась от этой похвалы и одновременно от мягкого «щелчка по носу». Кристина выключила телевизор, на экране которого все еще мелькали кладбище и три фотографии. Репортеры не скупились на эпитеты вроде «зверски убитая семья» и строили предположения о дальнейших планах маньяка, а Кристине стало тошно от такого пира шакалов на костях ее семьи.

– Когда меня выпишут? – спросила она через какое-то время, прервав тяжелую паузу.

– Дня через три-четыре, – пожала плечами Стейси. – Если, конечно, у лейтенанта Кейна не будет каких-то распоряжений на этот счет. Насколько я поняла, возвращаться домой вам нельзя…

Кристина слегка нахмурилась. В душе поднималось раздражение и злость на самоуправство Горацио. Разумеется, он лучше знает, что делать в таких случаях, поскольку это его работа, но почему он не сказал ей? Неужели она так ошиблась в нем, и он не считает необходимым советоваться, прежде чем распоряжаться по важным вопросам, напрямую затрагивающим ее жизнь?

– Могу я попросить вас обеспечить меня хотя бы гигиеническими принадлежностями? – спросила Кристина. – Насколько я понимаю, ни пользоваться своей кредиткой, ни обратиться к знакомым я сейчас не могу?

Стейси сочувственно покивала, пожала плечами, подтверждая, что временно пациентка оказалась в полной изоляции.

– Сделаю все, что смогу, – пообещала она.

– И чего-нибудь почитать? – попросила Кристина, с легким отвращением взглянув на телевизор. Смотреть его, постоянно натыкаясь на новости, пережевывающие трагедию ее семьи, желания не было никакого.

– Здесь у меня только профессиональная литература, а ее, думаю, вы уже читали, – улыбнулась Стейси.

Разговор плавно ушел на профессиональные темы и прервался лишь с появлением Горацио.

– Та-а-ак, – протянула Кристина, оглядывая его.

От злости и раздражения не осталось и следа, стоило лишь увидеть запредельную и нескрываемую усталость на его лице.

– Вот это более привычный вид, – подняла брови Кристина. Горацио не отреагировал на подначку, более того, в выражении его лица появилась странная расслабленность, так что Кристина испугалась, что сейчас он осядет прямо там, у порога, просто сползет спиной по косяку и отключится. Заинтересованное выражение лица Стейси заставило Кристину отказаться от мелькнувшей идеи уложить Горацио спать в свою кровать. Нет уж, время афишировать их отношения еще не пришло.

Практически в ту же секунду Кристина замерла, осознав, что именно она сейчас подумала. Афишировать …отношения? То есть там, в глубине бессознательного, она вовсе ни в чем не сомневается?

– Стейси, свободная каталка найдется? – спросила Кристина, пообещав себе непременно обдумать все это позже.

Стейси согласно кивнула и вышла из палаты. Кристина запахнула халат, нашарила ногами тапочки и подошла к Горацио, который почему-то так и остановился на пороге. Вблизи его усталость казалась физически осязаемой, не просто оставив круги под глазами, но и пропитав окружающий его воздух.

– Ну и зачем так над собой измываться? – спросила Кристина, пытаясь выдержать строгий тон и сдерживая порыв обнять его.

Горацио пожал плечами и состроил гримасу, мол, не виноват, само так получилось.

За его спиной открылась дверь, Стейси втолкнула уже застеленную каталку в палату, стараясь не смотреть в их сторону.

– Садись, – Кристина подтолкнула Горацио в нужном направлении, чуть придержав за полы пиджака.

– Я зайду попозже, – сказала Стейси.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Кристина и медленно провела ладонями по груди и плечам Горацио, спуская с них пиджак. Дверь за Стейси закрылась, Кристина принялась за пуговицы рубашки, а Горацио продолжал сидеть, блаженно улыбаясь и неотрывно глядя ей в лицо. Кристине стало немного смешно и в то же время грустно: ну надо ж было так умотаться! Встрепенулся он только тогда, когда Кристина взялась за пряжку ремня. Разулся, снял брюки и носки и без возражений улегся на каталку, блаженно потянулся и, кажется, моментально уснул. Кристина покачала головой: судя по его виду, ему не только заехать к ней было некогда, но и поесть толком, да и поспать за эти два дня он не удосужился.

Прикосновения ватки со спиртом Горацио даже не почувствовал, но от укола вздрогнул и широко открыл глаза.

– Что это?

– Глюкоза, витамины, – пояснила Кристина, закрепляя иглу капельницы и укладывая его руку обратно на одеяло. Капельница предназначалась ей, но ему сейчас было нужнее. – Я уверена, ты не помнишь, когда ел нормально последний раз.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – пробормотал Горацио, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми.

– Поговорим, – кивнула Кристина, кладя руку ему на лоб и глядя в глаза. – Спи, – она провела рукой по волосам Горацио, расчесывая их пальцами.

Кристина сложила его одежду аккуратнее, легла на свою кровать, прижав рукой слегка занывшее подреберье. Полежала, глядя на профиль Горацио, четко обрисованный лучами закатного солнца. Протянула руку, но каталка стояла слишком далеко. И все-таки, почему это она так уверена? Что изменилось? Что такого ей нашептало его сердце, пока она спала в его объятиях? Или это что-то в выражении его глаз? Или попросту… Она ведь не знала, как относится к ней лейтенант Кейн, если ничто не вынуждает его быть с ней рядом. Ну или хотя бы когда его к тому не вынуждают внешние обстоятельства. А сейчас… Даже если его «вынуждает» порядочность, это уже совсем не то. Он не заперт с ней вместе. Он мог бы и не приходить. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Но он приехал, буквально засыпая на ходу, потому что… Потому что ему просто хочется быть рядом с ней?

Кристина еще секунду поколебалась, вспомнив заинтересованное лицо Стейси и ее обещание зайти позже. С другой стороны, а не все ли ей равно, что подумают любопытствующие? А если бы Горацио придавал этому значение, наверное, он не приехал бы, буквально падая от усталости…

Кристина решительно поднялась, переставила стул в угол и подтянула каталку вплотную к кровати. Теперь, когда она улеглась обратно, Горацио оказался совсем рядом, так что можно было протянуть руку и коснуться его. Но Кристина не стала этого делать. В этом не было необходимости. Она ощущала его присутствие рядом всем телом.

Горацио нашел ее в больничной столовой. Проснувшись, Кристина не стала его будить, ушла на процедуры и на завтрак. Увидев его в дверях столовой, помахала рукой.

– Доброе утро, – испытующе глядя ей в лицо, проговорил Горацио, усаживаясь за столик.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Лейтенант Горацио Кейн.

Брови Горацио взлетели вверх, затем он улыбнулся и опустил голову, спрятав лицо. Кристина фыркнула.

«Я не пытаюсь вновь установить дистанцию, если ты это подумал, – говорил ее насмешливый взгляд. – Я просто пытаюсь выразить нюансы своих ощущений».

Ей действительно было немного странно воспринимать это единство Горацио и лейтенанта Кейна. Но этот образ ей нравился все больше и больше.

Горацио кинул взгляд на часы, и Кристина вспомнила, что у нее есть несколько вопросов, на которые хотелось бы получить ответ, прежде чем лейтенант отправится по своим делам.

– Я надеюсь, – сказала она, – ты объяснишь мне, зачем понадобилось делать то, что ты делаешь. И очень надеюсь, что ты не сделал этого до сих пор просто потому, что у тебя не было на это времени.

Лицо Горацио сразу стало серьезным. Он лизнул губы, поставил локти на стол и снова опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями.

– Понимаешь, – начал он. – Я должен был все это сделать, чтобы не подвергать тебя еще большей опасности… Ты… ты ничего не вспомнила о… о том, что произошло?

Кристине вдруг стало неуютно в большом зале столовой. От этих запинок в его речи по спине побежали мурашки. Она что, знает не все? Такое ощущение, что Горацио пытается решить, что ей рассказать, а что – нет…

– Не получается, – пожала плечами она.

– Может, это и к лучшему, – Горацио наклонился вперед, взял руку Кристины, согревая ее в своих.

Кристина насторожилась. Что-то в поведении Горацио не укладывалось ни в одну ее схему. Охрана, инкогнито, похороны, а главное…

– Ты… боишься? – прищурилась она. – Боишься за меня? И прячешь…

В глазах Горацио Кристина прочитала подтверждение своей неожиданной догадки. Как-то странно… Он пошел даже на инсценировку ее похорон вместе с семьей, и все равно боится. Что же это за маньяк такой, что его боится сам лейтенант Горацио Кейн? Почему о нем не было слышно раньше? И зачем, черт возьми, добивать ее теперь, когда она уже могла сто раз рассказать полиции все, что знала?

– Это было не просто… – медленно, ловя ускользающую мысль, проговорила Кристина. – Это было что-то личное.

Да, именно личное. Это все объясняло. Не просто маньяк, вломившийся в дом и удовлетворяющий свои извращенные потребности. Кто-то, кто ненавидит лично ее, кто шел насиловать и убивать именно ее, и мог повторить попытку, если бы узнал, что она выжила.

– Это был… – Кристина закусила губу и вопросительно посмотрела на Горацио, ожидая подтверждения новой догадки, почти уверенности. Не так уж много у нее было кандидатов на эту роль. Точнее, всего-то один.

– Кристофер, – кивнул Горацио.

Кристина ожидала, что имя нападавшего пробьет брешь в пелене амнезии, но этого не произошло. Она так и не вспомнила нападения, следовательно, не знала, чего хотел Крис. Впрочем… Свидетельств, которые остались на ее теле, вполне достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в его намерениях. А Кристофер Менг был очень целеустремленным человеком. К тому же хитрым, беспринципным и опытным, что делало его еще опаснее.

– Тогда это все бесполезно, – тихо сказала Кристина, заставив Горацио вздрогнуть от неожиданности и крепче сжать ее руку. – И тебе не стоит быть поблизости, – она опустила глаза и попыталась забрать руку.

Если Кристофер случайно увидит их вместе, его ярости просто не будет предела. А она не может вновь позволить Горацио пройти через что-то подобное тому, что было четыре года назад.

– Кристофер думает, что убил тебя, понимаешь? – возразил Горацио. – Вчера состоялись похороны… – он осекся, потому что Кристина закрыла лицо свободной рукой.

Да, похороны… Пол, Джинни… Теперь думать об этом было еще тяжелее, чем раньше. Как будто в нападении Кристофера была виновата именно она, в отличие от нападения какого-нибудь постороннего маньяка.

– Стейси сказала, через три-четыре дня меня выпишут, – прерывисто вздохнув, сказала Кристина. – Я хочу попрощаться с ними.

– Пока Кристофер на свободе, это опасно, – Горацио поставил домиком брови, ласково поглаживая ее руку.

Ей вдруг вспомнился флигель. Их первый вечер вдвоем, можно сказать, первое свидание… И чем все закончилось.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина. – Я подожду. Найди его и отправь в тюрьму снова.

Ее голос звенел от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Ну почему, почему она не убила эту мразь, когда у нее была такая возможность? Что за сентиментальная чушь крутилась у нее в голове, мешая рассмотреть гнилую натуру за маской старого друга? Может быть, еще и теперь оправдать его тем, что она сама поощряла его в Камбодже, чуть ли не обещала ему себя?

Горацио сглотнул, отводя взгляд, и мысли Кристины вдруг переключились. Прежние опасения вспыхнули с новой силой. Учитывая все, что самому Горацио пришлось перенести по вине Криса, учитывая, что он наверняка лучше нее знает, что Крис вытворял с ней сейчас, разве сможет он сохранить достаточно ясности рассудка, чтобы соблюдать осторожность?

– Горацио, – совсем другим тоном попросила Кристина. – Я подожду столько, сколько нужно. Но мне бы не хотелось в следующий раз увидеть тебя снова на больничной койке.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он.

Кристина слегка улыбнулась, высвободила руку и ушла, оставив его сидеть за столиком. Вернувшись в палату, она обнаружила, что каталку уже увезли. Она улеглась, кутаясь в одеяло. Слегка знобило, а еще почему-то было очень обидно: то настроение, с которым она засыпала, было безвозвратно разрушено. Больше не было ощущения, что важно только то, что они с Горацио здесь, вдвоем, а остальной мир неважен и вообще вопрос, существует ли он за стенами этой палаты. Как будто необходимость прятаться, пока Горацио будет искать ее несостоявшегося убийцу, свидетельствовала о том, что они должны подчиняться каким-то правилам, что они отнюдь не вольны делать то, что хотят.

Из угнетенного настроения Кристину вывело появление Стейси. Та пришла с внушительным пакетом, который торжественно вручила пациентке.

– Что это? – удивилась Кристина. – Я же просила только…

– Это не я, – покачала головой Стейси.

Кристина в растерянности перебирала содержимое пакета. Одежда: халат, пижама, тонкий легкий костюм наподобие спортивного, нижнее белье, носки. Навскидку – все нужного размера, но вещи не ее, новые, еще в магазинных упаковках. Гигиенические принадлежности, полотенце, расческа, зеркальце… И книги, не меньше десятка.

– Откуда это? – переспросила Кристина.

– Из магазина, вероятно, – усмехнулась Стейси.

– Стейси!

– Подсказка: рыжий, высокий… – веселилась та.

Кристина слегка покраснела, взглянув на некоторые компоненты посылки. Потом тихонько рассмеялась, прикрыв лицо рукой. Ну, странно было бы ожидать, что на пятом десятке мужчина чего-то не знает о женской физиологии.

– Сказал что-нибудь? – отсмеявшись, поинтересовалась Кристина.

– Что постарается приехать пораньше, но не уверен, – Стейси пожала плечами. – А еще что-то про заложников и свободу, и что он этого не допустит.

Кристина улыбнулась, сделала непроницаемый вид, игнорируя заинтригованный взгляд Стейси, и вытянула из пакета первую книжку наугад.

**Глава 39.**

Еще два дня Кристина провела, практически не выходя из палаты. Она прекрасно понимала, что для скорейшего выздоровления ей нужно больше двигаться. Но после каждой короткой прогулки до туалета или столовой она чувствовала себя просто ужасно: накатывала слабость, слева под ребрами начинало колоть, тянуло живот. Кристина забиралась в кровать и чаще всего сразу засыпала.

Ей назначили кровевосстанавливающие и укрепляющие препараты, это помогало, но медленно. Кроме того, разгуливать по больнице было не лучшим решением с точки зрения безопасности. Правда, Кристина не считала угрозу опознания серьезной: кто знал Криса и мог помогать ему, не знал ее и мог ориентироваться лишь по фотографиям, на которые она сейчас была мало похожа, а кто знал ее в лицо – не знал Кристофера Менга. Да и не станет никто разглядывать какую-то там пациентку, тихонько бредущую по своим делам.

Ночью она проснулась, задыхаясь от ужаса, но детали кошмара в памяти не удержались. Лишь головная боль да легкая тошнота.

Горацио в тот день не только пораньше не смог приехать, но и вообще не появился. Дел, срочно требующих его внимания, почему-то накопилось столько, словно он месяц вообще не появлялся в лаборатории. Обычно в его отсутствие со всем прекрасно справлялась Келли, но сейчас он формально никуда не уезжал, а Келли наравне с остальными работала одну сдвоенную смену за другой. Да еще и на визит в больницу требовалось немало времени, поскольку Горацио не мог поехать туда напрямую: он не исключал возможность слежки и старался не приезжать в одно и то же время, выбирал разные сложные маршруты и проверялся по дороге.

На следующий день Кристина задремала под шум внезапно обрушившегося на Майами ливня, а проснувшись, обнаружила Горацио сидящим возле кровати. Под его внимательным и слегка мечтательным взглядом Кристина почему-то смутилась.

– Привет, – сказала она, поправляя подушку и садясь.

– Привет, – теперь во взгляде Горацио отразилась растерянность. Казалось, он просто не знает, что говорить и как себя вести.

– Спасибо, – Кристина потеребила ворот пижамной рубашки, погладила по корешку отложенную на тумбочку книжку, надеясь, что он поймет сам, что она благодарна не за вещи, а за ощущение уюта и защищенности, созданное этими вещами.

– Угодил? – улыбнулся Горацио.

– Очень, – кивнула Кристина. – Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты понимал, что не обязан это все делать. Мне очень приятно, это было очень кстати, но… Ты не обязан, понимаешь?

– Ну, я не мог привезти тебе твои вещи, – пожал плечами Горацио. – Дом опечатан, идет расследование, все владельцы …мертвы. Единственное…

Он вынул из кармана пиджака маленький желтый пакетик для улик и протянул его Кристине. Пакетик не был запечатан. На ладонь Кристины выскользнули два кольца.

– Ты оставила их в ванной, – пояснил Горацио.

Кристина закусила губу, рассматривая такой знакомый тонкий ободок и крохотный бриллиант.

– Это кольцо принадлежало матери Пола, – сказала она. – Возьми, – она опустила кольцо обратно в пакетик и протянула его Горацио. – Отдай его Эми, пожалуйста. Это их семейная драгоценность, пусть останется в семье.

Горацио взял пакетик и спрятал его обратно в карман пиджака. Лизнул губы, прищурился, глядя, как Кристина рассматривает свое обручальное кольцо, купленное Полом ко дню их свадьбы. Всего лишь золотой ободок с затейливой витой гравировкой. Горацио сам не ожидал, что у него болезненно перехватит дыхание, как от удара, когда Кристина наденет это кольцо себе на палец.

Кристина вскинула глаза и склонила голову набок. Нахмурилась, когда Горацио снова нервно лизнул губы, тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Неужели он ждал, что смерть Пола просто вычеркнет эти годы из ее жизни, сотрет все чувства? Да, они собирались разводиться, но это ведь не значит, что она не переживает его смерть как смерть близкого человека…

Горацио сидел, потупившись, а молчание становилось все напряженнее, так что в какой-то момент стало казаться, что наилучшим выходом сейчас будет просто встать и уйти. И в этот момент Кристина протянула руку и погладила его волосы. Он поднял взгляд: недоверчивый, немного даже жалобный. Кристина покачала головой, мягко, укоризненно улыбнулась, и Горацио внезапно ощутил, как расслабляется где-то глубоко внутри туго свернутая пружина, позволяя осознать весь идиотизм собственного внезапного страха. Жест Кристины не был сделан напоказ. Не подчеркивал барьер или дистанцию. И уж тем более не внушал, что все вернется в прежнее русло, и Кристина вновь откажется принимать его чувства всерьез. Ей нужно было время на то, чтобы прийти в себя, принять произошедшее, проститься, почувствовать себя свободной. И Горацио это прекрасно понимал, но вот поди ж ты…

Он с облегчением вздохнул, извиняясь за свою реакцию, поцеловал руку Кристины и не торопился выпускать ее.

– А что дальше? – неожиданно спросила Кристина.

Горацио сдвинул брови, в первый момент приняв ее слова за упрек. В смысле, будет ли он ревновать?

– В смысле?

– В прямом, – нахмурилась Кристина. – Еще дня два я проведу здесь. А дальше?

Горацио высоко поднял брови, вытянул губы трубочкой и откинулся на спинку стула. Очень хотелось сказать, что беспокоиться не о чем, он поймает Кристофера, и все будет в порядке.

– Я думал о гостинице. О конспиративной квартире, если захочешь.

– Горацио… Я не хочу тебя обидеть, но ты ведь понимаешь, что Криса могут поймать через год или два. А могут не поймать никогда. Мне всю жизнь считаться умершей и жить на конспиративной квартире?

– Есть еще один вариант, – Горацио отвел глаза и глухо закончил: – Программа защиты свидетелей. Любой город. Любое имя.

Кристина сжала руку в кулак, комкая одеяло. Горацио наклонился вперед, осторожно накрыл этот сжатый кулак своей ладонью.

– Я не хочу, – просто сказала Кристина через некоторое время.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Горацио.

Он быстро взглянул на Кристину, снова опустил взгляд. Пообещать, что все наладится, хотелось просто невыносимо, но Горацио чувствовал, что подобные утешения могут разве что обидеть Кристину, но никак не улучшат ее настроение. Слишком хорошо она понимала ситуацию.

Они молчали. В свете таких перспектив вести непринужденную беседу было сложно, а говорить о самой ситуации было попросту бесполезно – они не знали, что им готовит следующий день, и это чертовски затрудняло какие-либо прогнозы. Вариант с программой защиты свидетелей оба считали вариантом на самый крайний случай. Идеальным вариантом был бы арест Кристофера в ближайшие два дня. Оставалось выяснить, какой вариант окажется ближе к реальности.

Пистолет казался невероятно тяжелым и все тяжелел с каждой секундой, будто весь ужас, захлестывающий ее, расплавленным свинцом перетекал прямо в рукоять. Марк следил за дулом, не отрывая взгляда, но Кристине чудился в этом не страх перед слетевшей с катушек женщиной, ворвавшейся в его дом, а холодный и безжалостный расчет, выжидание удобного момента для того, чтобы поменяться ролями. И леденящий ужас, пришедший на смену холодной решимости, совсем не помогал соображать, как же выбраться из этой ситуации.

Кристина помнила, как проснулась с отчаянным криком после приснившегося кошмара, как поняла, что кошмар был всего лишь воспоминаниями, пробившимися наконец сквозь тонкую защитную пленку в сознание, как вспомнила, что Кристофер разговаривал именно с Марком. Потом… Потом, вероятно, она взяла где-то эту чужую одежду, форменную, словно она собиралась в операционную… Впрочем, если бы здесь, как она ожидала, оказался Крис – крови было бы достаточно. Видимо, под действием аффекта это каким-то странным образом увязалось в ее сознании с форменной одеждой хирурга.

Проблема была в том, что Кристофера здесь не было, стоящий на коленях Марк пристально следил за каждым ее движением, а Кристина вместе с ужасом ощущала приближение обморочной слабости.

– Где он? – тихо спросила она.

– Кто?

– Не строй из себя идиота, Марк. Крис разговаривал с тобой. Я слышала. Он, знаешь ли, как раз собирался еще разок меня трахнуть. А потом еще разок. Пока у меня хватало сил сопротивляться. А когда силы закончились… Тогда он разозлился. Он злился, что я подолгу прихожу в себя и быстро теряю сознание. И тогда он ударил ножом и продолжал насиловать, пока тело билось в конвульсиях, – Кристина не помнила этого, но была уверена, что так и было. А ей сейчас была просто жизненно необходима такая же вспышка ослепляющей ярости, как та, что погнала ее сюда. – Предсмертные конвульсии, они сильные, Марк, понимаешь?

– Кристина, я не… – попытался возразить Марк.  
– Я знаю, ты не можешь выдать босса и товарища, – согласилась Кристина. – Я прошу тебя выдать зверя. Он резал волосы визжащей от ужаса трехлетней девочке, а потом перерезал ей горло. Знаешь, почему?  
С лица Марка схлынула краска.  
– У меня дочь, – прохрипел он. – Ей тоже три года.  
– Тогда ты должен мне сказать.  
– Я сказал бы, если бы знал, – замотал головой Марк.

Если бы Кристина вгляделась внимательнее, она увидела бы и страх, и мольбу, и искренность. Но перед ее глазами плыли картины одна страшнее другой. Тело Пола у входной двери. Красный след собственной крови на полу ванной. Мягкие рыжие локоны в руках Криса, присевшего на корточки рядом с перепуганной Джинни…

– Пожалуйста, опусти пистолет, – голос Горацио в первый момент показался ей галлюцинацией. – Пожалуйста, – мягко, без нажима повторил он. – Он расскажет все, что знает. Он вернется в тюрьму.

– Как зовут дочку? – пытаясь побороть вновь подступившую обморочную слабость, спросила Кристина у Марка.

– Карина.

Горацио обошел Марка, заводя ему руки за спину и надевая наручники. Кристина опустила наконец невыносимо тяжелый пистолет и сделала шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Пистолет глухо стукнул об пол, когда она съехала вниз, изо всех сил пытаясь не потерять сознание. Уткнулась лицом в колени.

Господи, и что же она наделала? Украла одежду, оружие, проникла в чужой дом, угрожала человеку… А ведь если бы Кристофер оказался здесь, она бы выстрелила, не задумавшись. И чем же она лучше него, если позволяет себе вот так поддаваться ярости и жажде мести? Разве что она не убивает при этом невинных…

Кристина почувствовала, как вернувшийся Горацио ее обнимает, но это не помогало согреться. Холод был внутри.

– Тебе холодно? – будто подслушав ее мысли, спросил Горацио.

– Невыносимо, – хотела сказать она, но из горла вырвался лишь невнятный всхлип.

Горацио принялся растирать ей спину, руки и плечи, и через некоторое время это подействовало, мышцы немного расслабились, обморочная слабость отступила.

– Я отвезу тебя в больницу, хорошо? – сказал Горацио, устраивая ее голову у себя на плече и подхватывая под колени. Он явно собирался нести ее в машину на руках.  
– Нет, я не хочу в больницу, – вяло запротестовала Кристина. Все равно завтра ее выписывают, а отвечать за свой поступок… Может, позже. Сейчас у нее не было на это сил.  
– Хорошо, – Горацио говорил медленно и ласково, словно с ребенком. – Возвращаться домой тебе нельзя. Дом опечатан, никто не должен знать, что ты жива.  
– Значит, в гостиницу, – предложила Кристина. И тут же подняла голову, нахмурившись. – Но все мои деньги, кредитка…

Формально она была на свободе, но незримые стены то и дело возникали на самых, казалось бы, ровных местах: она не могла вернуться домой, пользоваться своими вещами или деньгами.  
– Это не проблема, – улыбнулся Горацио. – Тебе лучше?  
– Да, – рассеянно кивнула Кристина.  
– Идем? – спросил Горацио, снова примеряясь поднять ее на руки.  
– Я вполне могу идти сама, – покачала головой Кристина.

Почему-то такое мягкое обращение со стороны Горацио заставляло ее сгорать от стыда за свой поступок эффективнее самого жесткого выговора. И это мешало принимать заботу.

Дорога позволила Кристине немного успокоиться, рассеянно созерцая проносящиеся за стеклом огни. Город ощущался странно, родным и чужим одновременно. Где-то там, в темноте, прятался Кристофер Менг. Но сейчас, в салоне автомобиля, она чувствовала себя в полной и абсолютной безопасности. Как будто ее дом теперь был здесь.

Горацио остановил машину в каком-то странном месте, похожем на обычный жилой квартал. Где-то совсем неподалеку сонно вздыхал океан.

– Здесь нет гостиниц, – задумчиво констатировала Кристина.  
– Нет, – подтвердил Горацио, глядя перед собой. Он чуть наклонился вперед, опираясь на руль и постукивая по нему костяшками пальцев.  
Кристина наклонила голову к плечу, ожидая продолжения. Она уже догадалась, конечно, но ей было интересно, как Горацио объяснит такое спонтанное – ночь, что ли, сегодня такая? – решение.

– Зато здесь есть мой дом, – наконец сказал он. Неуверенно улыбнулся. – Сойдет?

– Чем тебя не устраивает гостиница? – поинтересовалась Кристина.  
– Ну, – Горацио высоко поднял и опустил брови, лизнул губы. – Там некому будет о тебе позаботиться…  
– А здесь будет кому? – уже не скрывая улыбки, спросила Кристина.  
– Да, – уверенно заявил Горацио, наконец-то прямо посмотрев ей в глаза.  
– А ты умеешь? – поддразнила Кристина.  
– А я буду учиться, – улыбнулся Горацио.

Легкая эйфория улетучилась, едва Кристина переступила порог. Вдруг представилось, что вот здесь, возле входной двери лежит тело, на этот раз уже Горацио…

– Хочешь есть? – спросил Горацио, включая сигнализацию.

– Нет, – качнула головой Кристина, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. И окна – нужно проверить, закрыты ли окна…

– Все хорошо, – быстро и тихо сказал Горацио, взяв ее за плечи и глядя в глаза.  
– Все в порядке, – кивнула Кристина, опуская взгляд и направляясь вглубь дома.

Ее снова слегка познабливало. Вслед за Горацио она поднялась наверх, обхватив себя руками и пытаясь не дрожать слишком явно. Все вещи, переданные им, остались в больнице, так что теперь пришлось довольствоваться длинной футболкой. Впрочем, Кристине было все равно, ей хотелось быстрее оказаться в кровати.

Ванная вызывала не самые лучшие воспоминания, Кристина так и не смогла справиться с собой и отогреться под горячим душем. Торопливо вытерлась, вернулась в комнату, забралась в кровать и села, подтянув колени к груди. Горацио замешкался в дверях.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он.

Совершенно неожиданно Кристина ощутила волну поднимающейся паники. То ли больничные звуки не позволяли ей забыть, что она не дома, то ли вернувшиеся воспоминания были тому причиной, но теперь ее пугала мысль о том, что сейчас она ответит, будто все хорошо, Горацио уйдет в другую комнату, а она останется тут одна.

– Нет, не хорошо, – тихо сказала Кристина.

Возможно, ей показалось, но Горацио отошел от двери будто бы даже охотно.

– Что мне сделать? – уточнил он.  
– Посиди со мной, – попросила Кристина. Улыбнулась, чуть пожала плечом.

Почему-то она ожидала, что в ответ на такую просьбу Горацио сядет рядом с кроватью, ну или на край, может быть, возьмет за руку. А он вдруг сел сзади, обнял и откинулся на подушку. Терпеливо переждал ее ерзанье и начал осторожно поглаживать по спине, по рукам, по плечам. Кристина, возможно, удивилась бы, как точно он угадал, что именно ей было нужно для того, чтобы расслабиться, но она просто растворилась в ощущениях: горячее тело под тканью рубашки, ритмичные вдохи, успокаивающий стук сердца. Горацио подтянул одеяло повыше, укутывая ее, и Кристина с сожалением подумала, что даже в самой удобной поначалу позе они не смогут проспать всю ночь. Ей хотелось бы просто остановить этот момент, зациклить эту секунду и наслаждаться.

Интересно, приснится ли ей и сегодня кошмар?

– Тебе долго снилась яма?

Горацио чуть вздрогнул, прижался губами к ее волосам и прошептал:

– До сих пор иногда снится.

Кристина запрокинула голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. Горацио дрогнул, будто услышав ему одному известный сигнал, и притянул Кристину к себе, сразу перейдя к глубоким и страстным поцелуям. Казалось, он не мог оторваться, пока не пришлось это сделать, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Кристина уткнулась лицом ему в шею, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Хотелось большего, но Горацио медлил. Кажется, он решил, что сейчас не время и теперь изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки. Ну уж нет!

Кристина медленно начала расстегивать его рубашку. Горацио замер, словно выжидая, доведет ли она начатое до конца. Затем поймал ее руку, поцеловал в ладонь и развернулся, так что теперь они лежали рядом, лицом друг к другу. Провел рукой по щеке Кристины, заглянул в глаза, будто спрашивая, действительно ли она этого хочет. Видимо, ее взгляд был достаточно красноречив.

Горацио снова поймал ее руку и поднес к своему лицу, закрыв глаза, легонько втягивая ноздрями воздух и касаясь губами так нежно, будто это был цветок. С ладони – на запястье, выше к локтю, затем плечо и шея были тщательно исследованы и покрыты поцелуями. Кристина блаженствовала, стараясь не упустить ни капли этого волшебства. Горацио стянул с нее футболку, и это чуть не разрушило все, потому что Кристина вдруг смутилась, остро чувствуя каждую отметину на своем теле. Горацио как раз в этот момент отвлекся, избавляясь от собственной одежды, а затем лег рядом, осторожно поглаживая ее руку, вцепившуюся в край прикрывающего грудь и живот одеяла. Он не пытался отвести ее руки или ослабить хватку, просто гладил и целовал шею и плечи, и руки Кристины разжались сами собой – ведь гораздо естественнее и приятнее было обнимать Горацио и ерошить волосы на его затылке. Поцелуи двигались вниз чуть заметно, вместе с тихонько стаскиваемым одеялом, и через какое-то время одеяло было просто отброшено в сторону.

Кристина позволила себе не делать практически ничего, просто отдавшись рукам Горацио. Его ласки, пожалуй, показались бы ей даже слишком изысканно техничными, если бы не ощущение подлинного, неподдельного удовольствия, которое он получал от этого контакта с ее телом. С удивительной чуткостью он с двух-трех попыток угадывал, как вызвать наиболее сильный отклик разных участков тела. Эрогенные зоны. Сперва Кристина подумала, что вот теперь знает истинный смысл этого понятия, потом – что непонятно, где же у нее не-эрогенные зоны, если каждый раз ей кажется, что больших по силе и остроте ощущений попросту не бывает, но каждый раз выясняется, что это еще не предел. И если лизнуть вот здесь, подышать, чтобы волоски встали дыбом, а затем поцеловать, то выяснится, что ее горло способно издавать практически неразличимые человеческим ухом звуки.

Когда Горацио снова вытянулся рядом и начал целовать ее лицо, Кристина вдруг поняла, что он на этом собирается остановиться, постепенно снижая темп и интенсивность ласк, чтобы перейти от чувственных к успокаивающим. Эта идея совершенно ей не понравилась. Кристине хотелось его – всего и немедленно. Она закинула ногу на бедро Горацио и недвусмысленно потерлась лобком о его напряженный член. Горацио лишь коротко вздохнул, чуть сдвинулся вниз и двинул бедрами вперед – и головка легко, без чьей-либо помощи скользнула во влагалище. Горацио улыбнулся, приподнимая бровь, почувствовав такое обилие естественной смазки.

– Убью, – беззвучно выдохнула Кристина, обнимая его за шею и обхватывая ногами за талию.

Его реакции она не увидела, потому что закрыла глаза и отдалась ощущениям, старательно отгоняя мысли о том, почему Горацио мешает ей прижаться, не позволяет почувствовать свой вес, упорно приподнимаясь на локтях. Кроме того, он еще и не позволял ей приподнимать бедра, из-за этого член входил не до конца, замедляя наступление удовольствия, но тут Кристина понимала, что это делается для того, чтобы не разошлись швы.

Все это вместе не только замедлило наступление оргазма для обоих, но и оставило осадок неудовлетворенности. Рассеянно поглаживая руку лежащего рядом Горацио, Кристина в легком смятении поняла, что хочет еще. Слиться, стать одним целым, чтобы не осталось мыслей и слов. Так же, как в тот, первый раз.

– Пойдем-ка купаться, – шепнул Горацио, поднимая ее на руки.

С ним вместе ванная комната не производила абсолютно никакого гнетущего впечатления. Кристина с удовольствием подставляла тело горячим струям и рукам Горацио и с неменьшим удовольствием оглаживала его самого. По прикосновениям Кристине показалось, что и у Горацио нет ощущения удовлетворенности.

Тем временем он намылил губку и начал хаотично водить ею по спине Кристины, так что она не выдержала, намылила вторую губку и начала показывать. Вдоль позвоночника, по плечам – господи, какой же он все же высокий – от позвоночника к бокам и обратно, елочкой спускаясь вниз. Не сдержавшись, хулигански очертила ладошкой ягодицы, заставив Горацио вздрогнуть, с невозмутимым выражением лица встала перед ним, водя губкой по его груди и делая вид, что совершенно не замечает эрекции.

– Чувствуешь?

– Чувствую, – хрипловато ответил Горацио, отбрасывая свою губку.

Приподнял ее рывком, прижимая к себе, сделал несколько шагов – и Кристина ощутила за спиной стенку душевой кабины, согретую бьющими внутри струями горячей воды. Они целовались жадно, будто предыдущего раза не было, будто они впервые встретились сию секунду после этой четырехлетней разлуки. Горацио, правда, снова попытался удержать ее, не позволив опуститься вниз до конца, но теперь на стороне Кристины была гравитация, а когда ее промежность все же соприкоснулась с его пахом, полностью вобрав член во влагалище, у Горацио слетели какие-то тормоза. Он вжался всем телом, вдавливая Кристину в стенку душевой кабины, а затем начал двигаться сам, не позволяя ей проявлять ни малейшей инициативы, неистово, жадно, ловя ртом ее придушенные вскрики, непроизвольно слетающие с губ.

– Моя… Моя! – разобрала Кристина в его всхлипе. А может быть, ей просто почудилось, потому что как раз в этот момент ее сотрясло серией мощнейших сокращений, и Горацио тоже выгнулся, так что последнее слово превратилось в полувскрик-полустон-полурык.

Отдышавшись, Горацио попытался поставить ее на ноги, но Кристина соскользнула вниз. Тела не было. Сознание уплывало. Кристина почувствовала, как Горацио берет ее снова на руки, удобно устроила голову на его плече и уснула. Но, как и любой послеоргазменный сон, этот сон был недолог. Открыв глаза, Кристина обнаружила, что Горацио успел принести ее в спальню, но сам, по счастью, никуда не ушел.

Тоска в его взгляде током прошла по расслабленным нервам. Горацио не хотел отпускать этот миг, этот день. Боялся будущего.

Кристина откинула простыню, в которую был завернута, и придвинулась к Горацио. Он приподнял одеяло, позволяя ей расположиться, как она сочтет нужным: положив голову ему на грудь и по-хозяйски забросив ногу на бедро.

– Пожалуйста, не думай об этом сейчас, – прошептала она. – Постарайся уснуть.

Горацио укутал ее спину одеялом, провел рукой вдоль позвоночника, с ощутимым удовольствием собственника крепко сжал ее в объятиях и только тогда закрыл глаза.

Кристина мимолетно подумала, что это «моя» ей все же не почудилось, но, странное дело, она была совершенно не против. В чем-то это было даже весьма приятно – чувствовать себя принадлежащей ему.

**Глава 40.**

Горацио проснулся еще до того, как сработал радио-будильник, и привычно прихлопнул его ладонью, как только аппарат вздрогнул, готовясь обрушить на спящего звуковую лавину. Сегодняшний сон был особенно сладок, и Горацио хотел попробовать удержать его еще хоть на несколько секунд, чтобы запомнить это ощущение. Конечно, потом оно все равно растает, но…

Осознание реальности происходящего пришло не сразу, Горацио рассеянно водил рукой по нежной коже предплечья, уткнувшись лицом в макушку спящей Кристины. Еще не до конца сошедшие отметины на ее запястьях и шее и короткие, неровно обрезанные пряди волос, щекочущих лицо, помогли ему поверить. В его снах этого никогда не было, он обычно видел Кристину такой, какой она была во флигеле.

В первый момент после этого осознания Горацио почувствовал прилив возбуждения – свершилось, она рядом, он обнимает ее обнаженное тело, помнит, с какой страстью она вчера отвечала на его ласки. Но Кристина крепко спала, и возбуждение утихло, а к горлу комком подступило до слез сладкое предвкушение. Он сможет обнять ее сегодня вечером, когда вернется домой с работы. И завтра. И послезавтра. Они смогут заниматься сексом, когда захотят. Зажечь торшер и тихонько разговаривать, устроившись рядом на диване в гостиной, не опасаясь, что их прервут. Посетить несколько ресторанчиков, славящихся красивым видом или хорошей кухней. Сходить на пляж. Взять какой-нибудь фильм в прокате и устроить домашний просмотр, сидя в обнимку и таская попкорн из одного большущего стакана…

Все это пронеслось в голове как-то разом, так что Горацио захлебнулся воздухом и крепко зажмурился. Кристина вздохнула и шевельнулась, и только тогда Горацио сообразил, что сжал ее слишком крепко. Он осторожно освободился, подсунув Кристине вместо своего плеча подушку. Она так и не проснулась.

Завершив утренние процедуры, позавтракав и переодевшись в привычный костюм, Горацио снова поднялся наверх и присел на край кровати. Поправил одеяло, погладил свернувшуюся клубочком Кристину по голове. Звенящая оглушенность неверия в собственное счастье прошла. Сейчас им владели спокойная уверенность и решимость. Никакой программы защиты свидетелей, никакого другого города или другого имени. Теперь все зависит только от него, и если для того, чтобы все эти мечты стали реальностью, нужно поймать Кристофера Менга – он его поймает.

Пробуждение Кристины было далеко не таким радужным. У нее болело все тело, а слабость была просто тошнотворной. Некоторое время Кристина пыталась сообразить, что же будет лучше: еще поспать или сначала поесть? Выбрала первое, но ничего не вышло. Сон не шел, ноющая боль в подреберье не утихала. По счастью, обезболивающее нашлось там, где ему и полагалось быть – в шкафчике в ванной комнате. Но еще нужно было решить две проблемы: с едой и одеждой. Горло сжималось от одной мысли о том, чтобы проглотить две здоровенные таблетки, да и ходить, завернувшись в простыню, было ужасно неудобно – а ведь еще предстояло спуститься по лестнице вниз. С одеждой Кристина решила вопрос просто – натянула ту самую футболку, которую надевала прошлым вечером. С едой было сложнее. Как и опасалась Кристина, ни йогурта, ни крупы, из которой можно было бы сделать кашу, у Горацио не было, а сэндвич она боялась сейчас не осилить. Зато в холодильнике нашелся сок, и Кристина с удовольствием выцедила целый стакан, с некоторым трудом проглотила таблетки и скорчилась на стуле, подтянув колени к груди, уткнувшись в них лицом и слегка покачиваясь.

Через некоторое время боль отпустила, так что Кристина смогла нормально позавтракать, и тут же ощутила, что снова хочет спать. Записка от Горацио обнаружилась возле кровати, явно расположенная так, чтобы попасться на глаза сразу, едва она проснется. Прочитав про сигнализацию, Кристина вздрогнула, представив, как в дом врывается спецназ только из-за того, что она открыла окно. Слава богу, что она чувствовала себя слишком плохо для того, чтобы у нее возникло желание прогуляться. Впрочем, если бы она чувствовала себя хорошо, она бы заметила записку сразу.

«Если тебе что-то понадобится, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, сразу позвони мне», – еще раз прочла она последнюю фразу записки. Дальше шел номер телефона и подпись – «Эйч».

Отложив записку обратно на тумбочку, Кристина снова свернулась в клубочек, кутаясь в одеяло и улыбаясь при мысли о том, что сейчас ей нужен только сон и довольно забавно было бы позвонить, чтобы это получить.

Во второй раз она проснулась в гораздо лучшем самочувствии, так что ее сил хватило на то, чтобы принять душ и немного побродить по дому. В ванной комнате обнаружилась нераспечатанная зубная щетка, но никаких женских вещей, даже халата, Кристина не нашла. Пришлось вновь натянуть футболку, с сожалением вспомнив об оставшихся в больнице вещах. Банная простыня – это удобно с точки зрения мужчины, не знающего заранее размеров очередной подружки, но совершенно неудобно с точки зрения хождения в ней по дому.

Дом произвел на нее странное впечатление. Обнаружив книжные полки и вытянув книжку наугад, Кристина забралась в кресло и погрузилась в задумчивость, машинально переворачивая страницы. Этот дом был воплощенным ожиданием семьи, если так можно выразиться. Для одного он был слишком велик и потому обжит как-то частично.

Осматривая его, Кристина успела мысленно одобрить планировку, прежде чем поймала себя на этом и удивилась. Она оценивает перспективы жизни здесь? Не рановато ли? С одной стороны, что-то подсказывало, что ни в какую гостиницу ее не отпустят, а в другой город – тем более. С другой стороны – а что она знает о Горацио, чтобы строить какие-то планы? Он хочет семью? Какую роль он отводит жене в этой семье? Его забота, такая приятная – но какой крохотный шажок отделяет ее от навязчивого, деспотичного контроля…

А если она сейчас скажет, что ей не требуется покровительство, что она предпочла бы нейтральную территорию в качестве жилья, по крайней мере, пока не будет какой-то ясности, – для Горацио это будет обидной пощечиной, признаком недоверия, которого он, собственно, никак не заслуживает.

Конечно, проще всего сейчас было бы вообразить Горацио прекрасным принцем, лишенным каких-либо недостатков, и купаться в его заботе и внимании, не задумываясь о будущем. Но… Питер тоже был заботлив. И оказался подлецом. Горацио никак на подлеца не похож, но ведь и правду про Питера она поняла, лишь прожив с ним много лет. Какие у нее есть основания считать, что с тех пор она научилась разбираться в людях и теперь не совершит такой ошибки? Внутренний голос твердил, что с Горацио все иначе, но совсем пренебречь своим прошлым печальным опытом Кристина не могла. Нужно было быть внимательной и не поддаваться очарованию прежде, чем она поймет, чего же Горацио хочет от нее и от этих отношений.

От размышлений ее оторвала негромкая повторяющаяся трель. Кристина ощутила, как похолодели руки и ноги, как перехватило дыхание. Звонок в дверь? Кто это? Что ей делать?

Звонок не умолкал, звук был слишком равномерным для звонка в дверь, и Кристина наконец догадалась, что это звонит телефон. Это было не так страшно, и, тем не менее, уже разыскав телефон, Кристина медлила. А если это не Горацио? И почему не включен автоответчик?

– Да, – осторожно сказала она в трубку.

– Привет, – Горацио, похоже, выдохнул с облегчением. – Как ты там?

– Все хорошо, – сказала Кристина. – Я не сразу поняла, что это за звук, и не сразу нашла телефон.

– Ничего.

– Ты успел испугаться, – Кристина нахмурилась, подошла к окну. На противоположной стороне улицы стояла патрульная машина. – Кристофер объявился?

– Возможно, – не стал отнекиваться Горацио. – В доме ты в безопасности. Найдешь, чем заняться?

– Конечно, – кивнула Кристина. – Я как раз добралась до твоих книг. Думаю, до вечера этого хватит.  
– Только до вечера? – насторожился Горацио.  
– Горацио, я принимаю необходимость охраны, хотя эта машина под окном лишь раздражает меня, для Кристофера она не послужит преградой, ты же это понимаешь, – Кристина сделала паузу. – Но я не позволю ему загнать меня в яму. Ты говоришь, визит на кладбище может быть опасен. Хорошо, я не поеду туда одна, прими необходимые меры, но я хочу попрощаться с родными, – Кристина говорила твердо, но без нажима, просительно, но и настойчиво.  
– Хорошо, – без колебаний согласился Горацио. – Мы поедем туда вечером, обещаю.

Кристина с облегчением перевела дух. «Первый тест пройден», – мысленно усмехнулась она. У Горацио не было желания запереть ее в клетку или избавиться от ее прошлого. Очень хорошо.  
– И еще, – ехидно добавила Кристина, переступив босыми ногами. – Твоя футболка, конечно, очень удобная, но…  
– Понимаю, – судя по тону, Горацио улыбался. – Думаю, эта проблема тоже разрешима.  
– Будь осторожен, – попросила Кристина.  
– Хорошо, – пообещал он.  
– Я положу трубку рядом с креслом, – сказала Кристина, понимая, что его ждут дела, а он не заканчивает разговор из опасения, что другого повода позвонить не будет. – И буду ждать твоих звонков.  
– И ты не подумаешь, что я звоню, чтобы… – Горацио замялся.  
– Хм, – вздохнула Кристина, улыбаясь. Подумала бы. Непременно подумала бы, если бы он сейчас не спросил. Второй тест пройден успешно, примите поздравления, лейтенант Кейн. – Скорее всего, я подумаю, что ты звонишь для того, чтобы услышать мой голос, убедиться, что все в порядке, и спокойно работать дальше, не отвлекаясь на это, – сказала Кристина.

Ей вдруг стало тепло и как-то радостно, несмотря на то, что Горацио напомнил ей о существовании нешуточной угрозы в лице Кристофера. Почему-то ей не было страшно, да и сомнения куда-то все разбежались. Горацио молчал, но и не обрывал разговор – она слышала его дыхание. Кристина тихонько рассмеялась, представив, как он стоит сейчас где-то, отчаянно желая оказаться дома, обнять ее и тихонько сказать то, чего он не может пока сказать вслух по телефону и, возможно, в присутствии коллег.  
– Я знаю, – сказала Кристина. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Горацио Кейн.

Горацио позвонил всего раз в течение дня, и это неожиданно оказалось серьезным испытанием для самой Кристины. Где-то в городе затаился Кристофер. Он не покинул Майами, и странно было бы предполагать, что он удовлетворился местью Кристине и не попытается добраться до Горацио. Но почему-то вместо этого он убил постороннюю женщину. Кристина была уверена, что не знакома с Марией Барренс. В первый момент она, правда, испугалась за подругу Марка, но Горацио заверил, что Мария Эскотт и малышка Карина в безопасности.

Следующий звонок Горацио сделал, уже стоя у двери собственного дома, предупреждая Кристину, что сейчас войдет. Кристина спустилась ему навстречу и замешкалась. Они были знакомы уже почти четыре года, были близки, и в то же время почти не знали друг друга. Судя по лицу Горацио, он тоже испытывал смешанные чувства.

Кристина сделала шаг вперед, Горацио поставил пакет, который держал в руках. Еще один шаг – Горацио раскрыл объятия. Кристина осторожно прижалась к нему, обнимая за талию, слегка улыбнулась, почувствовав поцелуй в макушку.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Горацио.

Кристина подняла взгляд. Горацио ласково провел рукой по ее щеке; его глаза, его лицо просто-таки светились тихим счастьем.

– Хорошо, – сказала Кристина, приподнимаясь на цыпочки.

– Я привез твои вещи из больницы, – сказал Горацио, открыв глаза после поцелуя и снова вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Если ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, мы можем поехать на кладбище сейчас.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина.

Оказалось, что помнить об инсценировке похорон и увидеть свое собственное имя на надгробии – разные вещи. Во всяком случае, Кристине стало не по себе. Она опустилась на корточки, провела ладонью по камню, убирая принесенный ветром лист, пробежалась пальцами по выгравированным именам.

– Привет, – тихо сказала она двум возникшим перед глазами образам. Очень тяжело было понимать, что вот этот камень и воспоминания – это все, что осталось от двух близких людей.

– Ты будешь самым красивым ангелочком, мое солнышко, – ласково сказала Кристина. – Тебе пойдет белое платьице и белые крылышки, – она помолчала, обводя пальцем имя девочки, потом свое. – Я не смогу пойти с тобой, Джинни. Не сейчас. Ты уж подожди. Мама любит свою малышку.

Горло перехватывало. Оказывается, когда в твоих воспоминаниях маленькая девочка, которой уже никогда не вырасти, улыбается и машет ладошкой, это ничуть не легче, чем видеть остановившийся взгляд мертвой дочери. Кристина села прямо на траву.

– Пол… Пол, мне жаль, что все так вышло. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ни в чем не виноват. Ты обещал, что я никогда не пожалею о том, что вышла за тебя замуж. Ты был прав. Но теперь…

Кристина запнулась. Она любила мужа и скорбела о его смерти, но сейчас собиралась пойти против традиций. Тратить время на траур казалось ей недопустимым расточительством. За спиной вздохнул Горацио, и Кристина закусила губу. Ему идти против традиций еще сложнее.

– Знаешь, тогда, в Камбодже… – снова заговорила Кристина. – Я все время спрашивала себя: зачем я выжила? Вся моя жизнь, вся моя семья… Я очень старалась выжить, ради них, но когда выжила, я обнаружила, что осталась одна. Целых три года я пыталась понять, зачем? Нет, – покачала головой Кристина. Ее взгляд устремился куда-то в алеющее закатное небо. – Сначала я пыталась понять, «за что» и «почему». Потом уже «зачем». На первые два вопроса я не знаю ответа до сих пор. Да и вообще, вряд ли их кто-то знает. А вот зачем… Я выжила затем, чтобы жить дальше.

Жить. Не цепляясь за прошлое. Не пытаясь отсрочить настоящее ради приличий. Это их жизнь, и это не касается никого, кроме нее и Горацио.

– Я не знаю, что будет теперь, – призналась Кристина. – Но я знаю, что мне следует делать. Я буду жить дальше, Пол.

Все сегодняшние сомнения по поводу отношений с Горацио отступили. Именно здесь, на кладбище, было проще осознать, что смерть – та единственная вещь, над которой она не властна. А отношения с Горацио – вполне в ее власти. Они будут такими, какими их сделают они сами.

Кристина сняла обручальное кольцо с пальца, поцеловала и засунула между кусками дерна. Снова пробежалась пальцами по выгравированным в камне именам, легко поднялась на ноги и подошла к Горацио. Заглянула ему в глаза и улыбнулась его растерянному, задумчивому взгляду. Возможно, не сразу, но он поймет. Горацио раскрыл объятия, позволяя ей уткнуться ему в грудь лицом.

Почувствовав, как он сжал руки, Кристина без труда догадалась, о чем он думает. О том, что может ее потерять. Может ли она помочь ему не бояться? Пожалуй, может. Горацио на самом деле достаточно сильный, чтобы пережить ее смерть, если такое случится, ему страшно лишь оттого, что он не представляет, что тогда будет делать.

– Горацио, – тихонько сказала Кристина.  
– Да, – рассеянно откликнулся он.  
– Пообещай, пожалуйста, – Кристина говорила чуть слышно, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к его груди. – Что если меня не станет…  
– Кристина… – тоскливо попросил Горацио.

– … ты попробуешь еще раз, – продолжила Кристина. – Потом еще и еще, если потребуется. До тех пор, пока тот, кто распоряжается нашими судьбами, не махнет рукой и не позволит тебе быть счастливым.

– Хорошо, – сказал он после долгой паузы.  
Кристина подняла лицо, заглядывая ему в глаза, и улыбнулась.  
– Тогда поехали домой? – ласково спросила она.

Домой они попали уже затемно, поскольку Горацио решил, что Кристина и так долго сидела в четырех стенах. Сначала они заехали в торговый центр, где Горацио широким жестом предложил Кристине выбрать все необходимое.

– В какую сумму я должна уложиться? – покусывая губу, спросила Кристина.

– Не думай об этом, – улыбнулся Горацио.

Кристина нахмурилась.

– Послушай, – тихо сказала она. – Не надо этого, ладно? Я знаю, сколько стоит отдельная палата на неделю. И примерно представляю, сколько ты получаешь. Если ты захочешь сделать мне подарок, я с удовольствием его приму. Но все остальное… Ты сам все это затеял, поэтому я пока воспользуюсь твоей кредиткой, но это именно пока – пока я не могу воспользоваться своей. Не обижайся, хорошо? Я просто хочу знать, какую сумму мы сейчас можем потратить.

– Будет неплохо, если ты уложишься в тысячу долларов, – ответил Горацио. Синие глаза сощурились, голос звучал глухо, и Кристина сделала вывод, что ее просьба все же его задела, но иначе она не могла. – Но если…

– Если окажется, что мне нужно что-то, что не укладывается в эту сумму, мы это обсудим, хорошо? – перебила Кристина.

Горацио кивнул. Он уже почти справился со своими чувствами. Поставил себя на место Кристины и понял, что ему тоже было бы не особенно приятно ощущать себя несостоятельным, пусть и по не зависящим от него обстоятельствам.

– Могу я пригласить тебя поужинать? – поинтересовался он, когда Кристина выбрала себе несколько комплектов одежды и обуви и кое-какие необходимые мелочи. – Я плачу.

Кристина улыбнулась и кивнула, с облегчением понимая, что инцидент исчерпан. Ресторанчик, который выбрал Горацио, выходил на набережную. За ужином они молчали, иногда переглядываясь – темнеющее над океаном небо навевало состояние тихой умиротворенности. Даже мысль о том, что где-то в Майами скрывается Кристофер Менг, лишь придавала капельку романтичности этому ужину, мысленно возвращая их во флигель, словно то самое несостоявшееся свидание все же состоялось теперь, почти четыре года спустя.

Это настроение не покинуло их даже при виде патрульной машины, подъехавшей следом и припарковавшейся на противоположной стороне улицы. И даже пока Горацио обходил дом с пистолетом наизготовку – сюрпризов им не хотелось совершенно – это настроение не исчезло.

Некоторое напряжение Кристина почувствовала лишь тогда, когда они уже легли, и она поняла, что не в состоянии поддерживать этот романтический настрой. Она слишком устала, да и в паху все еще ныло после прошлой ночи – швы сняли совсем недавно, а они все-таки были слишком неосторожны.

– Что случилось? – прервав поцелуй, обеспокоенно спросил Горацио.

– Ничего, – шепнула Кристина, пытаясь продолжить начатое.

– Подожди, – нахмурился Горацио. – Я же чувствую. В чем дело?

Кристина молчала. У нее никогда не было такой проблемы раньше, и теперь она не представляла, как можно сказать мужчине, что сейчас она его не хочет, не обидев при этом.

– Кажется, я понял, в чем проблема, – неожиданно сказал Горацио, заставив Кристину испуганно вскинуть глаза. – Послушай, – осторожно обнимая ее и позволяя удобно расположиться в этих объятиях, продолжил он, – вероятно, вчера я произвел впечатление совершенно несдержанного типа. Но на самом деле это не так. Извини за вчерашнее, я просто…

– Да я и сама, – мотнула головой Кристина.

– Ну, в общем, да, – лизнув губы, с усмешкой согласился Горацио. – Я хотел просто сказать, что это скорее исключение из правил.

– Тебе не обязательно заниматься сексом каждый день? – краснея и пряча лицо, чуть слышно спросила Кристина.

Горацио невольно рассмеялся, крепче обнимая ее.

– Ну, – задирая брови, качнул головой он. – Понимаешь, это довольно… неоднозначный вопрос. Иногда… – он понизил голос до шепота. – Веришь ли, иногда я просто буду не в состоянии…

– Не верю, – помотала головой Кристина, улыбаясь.

– Я могу отыграться потом, когда мы оба будем в настроении, – соблазнительным шепотом пообещал Горацио, прихватывая губами мочку уха.

– Это замечательно, – с облегчением вздохнула Кристина, устраиваясь удобнее.

– Спи, – улыбнулся Горацио. – Спи.

**Глава 41.**

На следующее утро будильник успел выплюнуть обрывок какой-то бодрой мелодии, прежде чем Горацио прихлопнул его. Кристина, кажется, не проснулась, но Горацио все равно задумался, не сменить ли ему этот радио-будильник на что-то более тихое. Не хотелось заставлять ее каждое утро просыпаться в такую рань. Вставать и собираться на работу не хотелось тоже. Горацио лежал, приподнявшись на локте и подперев голову рукой, смотрел, как Кристина спит, и чуть не вздрогнул, когда ее губы вдруг шевельнулись:

– Ты опоздаешь на работу.

– Доброе утро, – ответил он. – Я не хотел тебя разбудить.

– Я привыкла вставать рано.

Кристина наконец открыла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Чем будешь заниматься сегодня? – спросил Горацио.

– Бездельничать, – усмехнулась Кристина. – Если ты как-то организуешь доставку продуктов, могу приготовить ужин.

Горацио лизнул губы и сдвинул брови, почувствовав за спокойным и вроде бы даже шутливым тоном скрытое напряжение из-за невозможности самой выполнить такое простое действие, как заказ продуктов.

– Телефон есть в справочнике, деньги я тебе оставлю, – пообещал Горацио. – Какое имя тебе нравится?

– Имя? – не поняла Кристина.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя пленницей в моем доме.

– Выбрать себе имя? – она несколько растерялась. – Я даже не знаю…

Горацио некоторое время наблюдал за ее мыслительным процессом, потом решил помочь:

– Давай наоборот: есть такие имена, которые тебе категорически не нравятся?

– Пожалуй, нет, – качнула головой Кристина.

– Ладно. Значит, если надумаешь – позвонишь, – Горацио провел рукой по ее щеке, преодолел искушение поцеловать, понимая, что тогда уж точно опоздает на работу, и, наконец, отправился в ванную.

Оглянувшись на пороге, он увидел, как Кристина сворачивается клубочком, явно собираясь подремать еще немного, и дал себе зарок все же придумать что-то с будильником.

Уже собравшись и стоя у входной двери, Горацио оглянулся со странным чувством, будто что-то забыл. Проверил карманы, бросил еще один взгляд на заложенные в телефонный справочник купюры, сделал себе мысленную пометку, что нужно заехать в банк и снять немного наличных – и увидел спустившуюся Кристину.

Она на мгновение задержалась у подножия лестницы, наблюдая, как спадает с его лица уже натянутая сдержанно-приветливая маска «лейтенанта Кейна». Подошла вплотную, неуверенно положила руки ему на грудь, вопросительно заглянула в глаза. Кристине очень хотелось поцеловать его перед уходом, но она не была уверена, что Горацио сочтет этот ритуал уместным и не преждевременным. Вопрос решился сам собой: вспыхнувшей в его глазах нежностью, крепким ответным объятием.

– Будь осторожен, – сказала Кристина, когда Горацио открыл глаза после поцелуя.

Он кивнул, поглаживая ее щеку большим пальцем.

– Иди, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Я никуда не сбегу. Честно-честно.

Горацио усмехнулся и вздохнул, понимая, что этот рабочий день будет окрашен ожиданием возвращения домой. И как он жил без этого раньше?..

Имя себе Кристина так и не придумала – увлеклась чтением. Сегодня ей было на удивление спокойно, посторонние мысли не лезли в голову и не мешали читать.

Вроде бы нужно было обдумать, как вести себя вечером, что делать дальше, но думать почему-то не хотелось. Осознала это Кристина только несколько часов спустя, запоем проглотив одну из книг. По части того, что называть хорошим детективом, их с Горацио вкусы, очевидно, полностью совпадали, и Кристина только что не облизывалась, глядя на эту полку в шкафу – больше половины названий было ей незнакомо.

Вернувшись к креслу со следующей книжкой, Кристина улыбнулась неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли. Комната, в которой она устроилась, по всей видимости, была чем-то вроде библиотеки и личного кабинета, но дискомфорта из-за вторжения в чужое личное пространство не чувствовалось. С Горацио можно будет договориться – эта мысль многое делала проще. Это давало непривычное ощущение легкости и свободы. С Питером договориться было невозможно: он вечно был всем недоволен и, казалось, все делал назло. С Полом было еще сложнее: для него существовали вопросы, решать которые должен мужчина, и вопросы, решать которые должна женщина. Ни выразить свое мнение в первом случае, ни посоветоваться во втором ей чаще всего не удавалось. Сейчас же Кристина то и дело одергивала себя, напоминая, что делать выводы рано, но ощущение легкости спрашивать разрешения не собиралось.

Вот взять, например, вопрос с именем. Питер выбрал бы имя сам и использовал бы малейший знак ее неудовольствия для скандала. Пол упорно добивался бы ответа, какое же имя ей нравится. Горацио повел себя иначе, чем они, и Кристина почему-то была уверена, что даже теперь, когда выбор вроде бы предоставлен ему, он не будет делать документы, не получив ее согласия.

Она так была уверена, что Горацио вскоре позвонит, что даже не задумалась о том, что позвонить может кто-то другой, поэтому здорово перепугалась, услышав в трубке женский голос.

– Здравствуйте. Не пугайтесь, это Келли Дюкейн, вы меня помните?

Келли Дюкейн. Блондинка с ослепительной улыбкой, заместительница Горацио. Конечно, Кристина ее помнила. Келли ведь не знала, что для доктора Грэй те криминалисты были не просто рядовыми посетителями, навещавшими ее пациента. Кристина немного напряглась, вспомнив последнюю встречу, когда Келли Дюкейн и доктор Алекс Вудс заходили в больницу, причем у нее возникло тогда ощущение, что ей устроили своеобразные «смотрины». Разумеется, вслух это сказано не было, повод для визита был вполне официальный, но зябкое чувство неожиданного экзамена помнилось до сих пор. Вероятно, теперь команда Горацио была в курсе их отношений, и Кристина не знала, как ее восприняли и как себя вести в подобной ситуации.

– Да, я вас помню, – осторожно сказала она.

– У меня к вам несколько вопросов.

Кристина нахмурилась. Во время прошлой встречи она еще не помнила деталей нападения. Неужели теперь ее заставят рассказывать это по телефону?

– Каких?

– Вас уже спрашивали, знаете ли вы Марию Барренс?

– Да. И я уверена, что никогда не встречала ее.

– Ясно. А Кристофер Менг?

– Келли… – Кристина встала, обхватила себя руками, расхаживая по комнате. – Я знаю о его жизни крайне мало.

– Я понимаю, – согласилась Келли. – Простите, что приходится задавать вам эти вопросы, но это действительно необходимо.

– Хорошо, – Кристина несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь. – Мне неизвестно, чтобы Кристофер был знаком с этой женщиной. Это все?

– Не совсем, – тон Келли изменился, и Кристина зажмурилась, понимая, что последует какой-то неприятный вопрос. – Еще раз простите, но… Вы не могли бы хотя бы предположить, что значило для Кристофера все то, что он делал?

– В каком смысле?

– Видите ли, – Келли замялась, – с Марией он проделал все то же самое, что и с вами. Только вместо ребенка он убил собаку. Рыжую.

– Тогда значение его действий очевидно, – с трудом сглатывая вставший в горле комок, сказала Кристина.

– Я так не думаю, – не согласилась Келли.

Кристина напряженно размышляла. Да, собака не имела отношения к Горацио, а Джинни Кристофер убил только потому, что счел девочку дочерью соперника. Он ненавидит Горацио, но не всех же рыжих поголовно, даже животных.

Кроме того, если Крис проделал с этой женщиной все то же самое… Кристину передернуло от воспоминаний. Крис хотел отомстить и ей самой тоже. Значит, тут что-то личное.

– Она должна быть как-то связана либо с Кристофером, либо с Горацио, – заключила Кристина.

– Ясно. Мы проверяем это, и…

– Это все? – нетерпеливо перебила Кристина.

– Да. Извините за беспокойство.

Кристина с трудом подавила порыв с силой отшвырнуть трубку. Некоторое время металась по комнате, затем съежилась в кресле, обхватив руками колени. Она не хотела это вспоминать. Это было прошлое, которое нужно пережить и отпустить.

Спокойно почитать ей больше не удалось. Чтобы отвлечься, Кристина позвонила по оставленному Горацио номеру и сделала заказ, но, вернувшись наверх, вместо чтения погрузилась в раздумья: а в самом деле, что же заставило Криса так издеваться над этой женщиной? Может быть, ее связывали какие-то – и довольно близкие – отношения с Горацио? Думать об этом было не слишком приятно, ведь Горацио и словом не обмолвился. Кристину не задевала мысль о другой женщине в жизни Горацио, но вот мысль о возможности лжи в этом вопросе пугала и расстраивала.

От этих мыслей ее оторвал звонок. Спустившись вниз и открыв входную дверь, Кристина с криком ужаса отшатнулась – и проснулась. Книга лежала на полу, а в дверь действительно звонили. Разумеется, наяву это оказался вовсе не Кристофер, а разносчик из супермаркета, доставивший ее заказ.

Расплатившись, закрыв дверь и снова включив сигнализацию, Кристина отправилась на кухню, пытаясь успокоиться и заняться приготовлением ужина. Но все же, видимо, она была уже не на шутку взвинчена, поэтому от звонка телефона вздрогнула так, что порезала палец, а пока бегала в ванную за пластырем, из кастрюли повалил нехороший дымок, и ощутимо запахло паленым, что отнюдь не улучшило ее настроение. В итоге трубку телефона Кристина взяла, глотая слезы и молясь про себя, чтобы это была не Келли.

Это оказался Горацио.

– Что случилось? – тут же встревожился он, хотя Кристине казалось, что ей удалось совладать с голосом.

– Ничего, – сказала она. И тут же поправилась: – Ничего страшного.

– А поконкретнее? – попросил Горацио.

– Я испугалась звонка и порезалась.

– Сильно?

– Нет, – улыбнулась Кристина.

– Ладно, – с облегчением выдохнул Горацио. – В остальном все хорошо?

Кристина оглянулась на загубленный ужин.

– Да, все в порядке.

– Я хотел спросить… Как ты относишься к имени «Мелани»?

– М-м-м… Никак, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Обычное имя. А что?

– Тебе понравится, если тебя какое-то время будут так звать? – усмехнулся Горацио.

– А-а! – Кристина наконец сообразила, к чему он клонит. Мысленно произнесла несколько раз новое имя. – Думаю, подойдет, – решила она.

– Договорились, – кажется, его кто-то окликнул, и Горацио добавил уже значительно более официальным тоном: – Я буду дома где-то через час.

Кристина еще раз взглянула в сторону кухни, села на диван и закрыла лицо руками. Надо было успокоиться и попробовать все исправить.

Разумеется, толком исправить ничего не вышло. Кристина успела оценить размеры катастрофы, признать пригоревший ужин с попавшей в него кровью непригодным к реанимации, ликвидировать следы неудачной попытки и задуматься, как поступить дальше – но тут к дому подъехал «хаммер», оборвав размышления о том, успеет ли она заказать еще что-то или нужно придумывать, как употребить имеющееся.

Видимо, разочарование и досада на себя достаточно явно отражались на ее лице, несмотря на все усилия, так что Горацио замешкался, едва войдя в двери.

– Что-то еще случилось?

– Я запорола ужин, – пожала плечами Кристина.

– Иди сюда, – усмехнулся Горацио. Подождал, пока она подойдет, прижмется, и куда-то в макушку спросил: – Это так важно?

– Конечно, важно! – с наигранным возмущением отозвалась Кристина. – Когда мужчина приходит домой с работы, его должен ждать ужин!

– Мне вполне достаточно, чтобы я приходил домой с работы, а меня ждала ты, – заверил Горацио. – А с ужином сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Придумывал он сам, использовав порез Кристины как предлог для отстранения ее от процесса. Впрочем, она не сильно сопротивлялась, устроилась за столом, наблюдая за гибкими отточенными движениями Горацио. Временами ей казалось, что она видит странный, но совершенно очаровательный в этой своей странности сон. Этот человек в домашних брюках и рубашке навыпуск с закатанными рукавами, стремительно перемещающийся по кухне, умело обращающийся с ножом – и при этом еще и достаточно оживленно о чем-то рассказывающий! – никак не совмещался у нее с привычным образом Горацио Кейна. Некоторое время Кристина гадала, какой же он настоящий, потом пыталась понять, почему он так себя ведет, что ей пытается показать или доказать, а потом, так и не решив ничего, просто наслаждалась этим вечером.

После ужина Горацио с торжественным видом вручил ей новые документы. Кристина взяла в руки новенькое удостоверение личности и кредитку, испытывая странные чувства. Возможно, под этим именем ей придется прожить остаток жизни.

Осадок горечи от этой мысли вернул ее к разговору с Келли. Свернувшись на кровати рядом с Горацио, Кристина снова задумалась о тех ее словах. Какая-то мысль вертелась на краешке сознания и не давалась в руки. Ухватить ее помог Горацио, непроизвольно поглаживавший запястье Кристины так, будто там все еще были ссадины. Его пальцы подрагивали, и Кристина подумала, как больно ему было переживать все то, что Кристофер сделал с ней, – и тут же ее озарила догадка. Вот оно в чем дело! Не в том, что переживала та несчастная женщина, а в том, что будет вспоминать и переживать Горацио при расследовании! Не было ни у него, ни у Криса никаких отношений с Марией Барренс. Кристофер просто выбрал похожую на Кристину женщину и в точности воспроизвел все то, что делал с ней, чтобы Горацио пережил все это еще раз. И это значит, что будут еще жертвы. Пока Горацио не потеряет самоконтроль и не подставится сам.

– Он тебя дразнит, – сказала Кристина, прижимаясь к боку Горацио и укладывая голову ему на плечо, едва новости закончились, и телевизор был выключен. – Выманивает, злит. Я разговаривала с Келли, – добавила Кристина, так как Горацио молчал, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему.  
– С Келли? – переспросил он, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. – Так вы общаетесь?  
– Они с Алекс приходили ко мне в больницу, – улыбнулась Кристина, приподнимаясь и разворачиваясь. Теперь она сидела рядом с Горацио, подобрав под себя ноги и поглаживая обеими руками кисть его руки. – Сказали, что по работе, ну и узнать, как я себя чувствую, но мне кажется, – она склонила голову к плечу, – они просто хотели посмотреть, над кем ты так трясешься.

Горацио усмехнулся, поймал ее руку и начал поглаживать пальцы. Кристина немного расслабилась: если бы его коллеги восприняли их отношения в штыки, он отреагировал бы по-другому.

– Почему он не нападает на меня? – с интересом спросил Горацио. – Разве не лучше напасть, пока противник ничего не подозревает?

– Это азиатская тактика, – чуть сдвинула брови Кристина. – Если напасть неожиданно, все равно есть риск, что противник окажется готов к нападению. Сейчас его цель – измотать тебя, заставить потерять голову от ярости и жажды мести. Потеряв голову, человек бежит за врагом, не глядя под ноги, отрываясь от своих. И ему повезет, если он просто наступит на мину и быстро умрет. Хуже, если он попадет в плен, где его заставят умирать в яме, долго и мучительно.  
– Ты попадала в такую яму? – осторожно спросил Горацио.  
– Не я, – качнула головой Кристина. Слабо улыбнулась: – Питер. А я пришла за ним, – она пожала плечами. Сейчас все это казалось невероятно далеким и совершенно нереальным. – Тогда мы и познакомились с Кристофером, – Кристина быстро взглянула на Горацио и вновь опустила взгляд, поглаживая его ладонь и пальцы. – Питер был очень плох, идти сам не мог. Я помогла выбраться еще нескольким пленным, чтобы они помогли донести Питера. Среди них был и Кристофер, ему было всего двадцать четыре. Он отделался парой синяков и ссадин, его захватили накануне, но он был ужасно напуган.

Кристина умолкла. Тогда Крис показался ей героем. Настоящим мужчиной, защитником, спасителем. Неужели в нем уже тогда сидела вся эта грязь, которая вышла на поверхность с возрастом?

Горацио потянул ее за руку, и она легла рядом. Вот он – настоящий мужчина, настоящий защитник. Что же мешает ей отбросить все предосторожности, не думать о том, как не обмануться? Ведь она практически уверена уже, что дует на воду, обжегшись на молоке.

– А почему ты сказала Эми, что я очень тебе помог? – неожиданно спросил Горацио, перебивая ее мысли.  
– А разве нет? – зарываясь носом в его рубашку, усмешливо переспросила Кристина.  
– Нет, – сделал покаянную гримасу Горацио. – Ты мне помогала, а я…  
– Горацио, – Кристина развернулась, заглядывая ему в лицо. Это прозвучало с легким упреком, мол, прекрати дурачиться, но, заглянув ему в глаза, Кристина смягчилась и улыбнулась. – Ты правда не понял? – она спрятала лицо на мгновенье, в ее глазах появились хорошо знакомые Горацио лукавые огоньки, когда она снова заговорила: – Конечно, помог, – серьезно сказала Кристина, отводя прядь волос с его лба. – Я не понимала, зачем жить дальше, если все, кого я любила, умерли. Я смотрела на других мужчин и понимала, что никого не полюблю так, как любила когда-то мужа. Потом появился ты… – Кристина снова провела рукой по его волосам, ласково улыбнулась. – И оказалось, что я просто смотрела не на тех. Что я не разучилась любить…

Признание вышло поразительно просто. В конце концов, она так давно хотела ему сказать все это! А недоверчиво-радостное изумление в его глазах неожиданно причинило боль: неужели она так перегнула палку, что он даже не подозревал о ее настоящих чувствах? Впрочем, она и сама не была уверена…

– Но ты же говорила… – напомнил Горацио.  
– Да, говорила, – кивнула Кристина. – Я не имела права пользоваться твоим состоянием. Для этого и существует врачебная этика. Ты должен был вернуться к Элине и сделать выбор снова.  
– Я… – поморщился Горацио.

– Ты сделал его сейчас, – перебила его Кристина. И мягко добавила: – И теперь было бы очень неплохо, если бы ты мог сказать, что уже поговорил с Элиной об этом.

Горацио резко сел, и Кристина мгновенно убрала руки. Он отвернулся и спрятал глаза. Ей стало на миг нехорошо от мысли, что она все поняла неправильно, что он вовсе не выбрал ее, это все вынужденная необходимость, а его настоящие чувства… Кристина решительно тряхнула головой, зажмурилась, вспоминая лицо Элины, стоящей возле его кровати, поведение Горацио в последние дни. Нет, этого не может быть. Что же тогда так расстроило его?

– Ты чувствуешь себя… предателем? – тихо спросила Кристина.  
– Да, – оборачиваясь к ней, сознался Горацио.  
– Из-за того, что дал ей надежду?  
– Да, – тоскливо ставя домиком брови, подтвердил он. – Я был уверен… Я думал…  
– Я тоже была уверена, что ты ее любишь, – чуть пожала плечом Кристина. – Несмотря на все твои заявления о том, что вы «просто семья». Но я не понимаю, почему ты решил, что если ты не любишь теперь, значит, ты предатель и обманщик, и не любил никогда, – добавила Кристина, обнимая колени и прижимаясь к ним щекой.

Горацио явно растерялся.

– Разве так бывает?

Кристина мысленно усмехнулась. Ну конечно, у правильных парней любовь – одна и на всю жизнь.

– Я думаю, любовь живая, – медленно, словно размышляя вслух, заговорила она. – Она растет из уважения и взаимопонимания, заботы и нежности. Всё это часто принимают за любовь, даже чаще, чем страсть. Но это лишь начало любви. Или конец, если ей не позволили случиться.

Горацио вздрогнул. Кажется, он воспринял последние слова как упрек. И уже готов не объяснять Элине свое решение, а извиняться перед ней за несбывшееся. Что ж, потому он и чувствует себя предателем, что считает любовь единственной на всю жизнь, а свое решение – гарантией несчастья для Элины.

– Не решай за нее, – накрывая ладонью его ладонь, мягко сказала Кристина. – Это самое обидное, что ты можешь сделать.  
– Придется многое объяснять, – Горацио снова лег, заложив руки за голову.

Кажется, он успокоился и уже мог мыслить более логично.

– Да, это непросто, – согласилась Кристина. – Тебя никто не заставляет исповедаться, – улыбнулась она, водя ладонью по его груди. – Но некоторые вещи, особенно важные вещи, нужно говорить вслух.

И, кстати о важных вещах, которые нужно говорить вслух…

– Я хотела тебя спросить, – самым легкомысленным тоном, заставившим Горацио моментально насторожиться, сказала Кристина. – Можно ли сделать к моим новым документам соответствующий диплом, – Горацио вслед за ней взглянул на новенькие удостоверение личности и кредитную карточку на имя Мелани Кром, лежащие на тумбочке возле кровати, – или мне пока придется поработать санитаркой?

Горацио ошарашенно замотал головой, широко открывая глаза и выставив ладонь перед собой:  
– Стоп-стоп, какая работа, ты о чем?

– Горацио, знаешь, многие люди считают, что работа – это способ зарабатывать на жизнь, а семья – это сама жизнь, – Кристина сделала паузу, позволяя ему осмыслить услышанное. – Ты не из их числа, – она ласково погладила его по плечу. Горацио кивнул, виновато улыбаясь. – Тебе не повезло. Я тоже, – мягко закончила она.  
– И очень даже мне повезло, – пробормотал он после небольшой паузы, загребая Кристину в объятия.  
– Горацио Кейн, ты не отделаешься от меня такой грубой лестью! – старательно пряча улыбку, запротестовала она, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь.  
– Протест отклоняется, – не ослабляя хватки, казенным тоном парировал Горацио. – Это отнюдь не грубая лесть, а просто попытка быть примерным учеником, – он заглянул Кристине в глаза и мягко продолжил: – Говорить вслух некоторые вещи. Особенно важные.

Она ослабила упор, и его руки тоже расслабились, не выпуская ее из объятий. Кристина ласково провела рукой по его щеке, Горацио прикрыл глаза, быстро поворачивая голову и целуя ее в ладонь.  
– Мне невероятно повезло, – шепотом повторил он.

Они как-то одновременно начали раздевать друг друга, еще не закончив поцелуй. Завершив взаимный процесс освобождения от одежды, Горацио на секунду задумался, затем повернулся на спину, приглашая Кристину наверх. Так он мог не опасаться причинить ей боль, позволив самой распоряжаться. Кристина улыбнулась, неожиданно ярко вспомнив флигель. С наслаждением провела ладонями по телу Горацио, седлая его бедра. Теперь она могла исследовать его беспрепятственно, неторопливо и вдумчиво, наслаждаясь мельчайшими нюансами ощущений. Вот густые и мягкие волоски на предплечьях под ее ладонями переходят в гладкую упругость бицепсов, а на груди их совсем мало, лишь вокруг нежных сосков, которые можно ласкать губами, чувствуя, как напрягается под ней сильное тело в нетерпеливом желании более плотного контакта и более сильного удовольствия.

– Подожди секунду, – неожиданно шепнул Горацио через некоторое время.

Кристина на миг спрятала глаза, чтобы скрыть охватившее ее чувство при виде того, зачем он отвлекся. Еще один камешек занял свое место в фундаменте ее доверия. Слишком хорошо ей еще помнились ссоры с Питером, который ни в какую не желал использовать презервативы, крича, что это унижение для мужчины и верный путь к импотенции, но при этом потом устроил грандиозный скандал по поводу ее беременности. А вот Горацио не пришлось даже просить – он сам об этом подумал.

Справившись с собой, Кристина прижалась к нему, целуя и забирая из рук уже надорванную упаковку. Скользнула ниже, подразнила головку члена дыханием, легкими касаниями языка и губ, рукой лаская ствол и яички, а затем сама надела на него презерватив. Судя по несколько ошарашенному виду Горацио, такое с ним проделывали впервые. Кристина мысленно усмехнулась, подумав, с чем еще его не помешает познакомить из того, что она умеет, раз уж он позволяет ей верховодить. Впрочем, сверху она была чисто позиционно, потому что Горацио, казалось, просто не умел быть пассивным: он то придерживал ее за бедра, то почти садился, лаская руками ее спину и ягодицы, а ртом захватывая грудь, то выгибался, приподнимая и вскидывая бедра, меняя угол и задавая свой темп. Если бы Кристина была в состоянии мыслить связно, она отметила бы, что у нее такое впечатление, будто она никогда не занималась сексом в этой позе. То, что было с первым мужем, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим всеохватывающим страстным единением двух тел, а второй муж был слишком консервативен для того, чтобы пускать женщину наверх.

В довершение всего, едва миновал пиковый момент, Горацио протянул руку, проверяя резинку, и случайно коснулся промежности Кристины, заставив ее охнуть. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, он прижал палец к тому же месту, ощущая упругий бугорок, сделал легкое круговое движение, от которого Кристина вскрикнула, снова выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову – и тут же мягко обрушилась на него. Горацио закрыл глаза с удовлетворенной улыбкой, прижимая к себе влажное, ставшее невероятно податливым тело Кристины и слушая, как колотится ее сердце.

– Ты божественно прекрасна, – чуть слышно шепнул он несколько минут спустя, отдышавшись и уже проваливаясь в сладкую дрему.

Кристина хотела фыркнуть, или ответить, что он сам такой, или просто поцеловать, или сказать, что никогда не испытывала ничего подобного и это совершенно невероятно…

Но язык не слушался, как и все тело.

Разрядка вышла настолько мощной, что лишь через полчаса их сил хватило на то, чтобы отлепиться друг от друга, быстро посетить ванную, сменить простынь и снова уснуть, едва успев обменяться поцелуем и крепко обнявшись.

**Глава 42.**

Горацио остановил машину, но не торопился выходить. Разумеется, он еще вчера, когда только зашла об этом речь, отдавал себе отчет, что разговор будет не из простых, но сейчас вдруг поймал себя на мысли: «если Элины нет дома – то и хорошо».

Это не было трусостью, это не было неготовностью к разговору. Горацио перебрал несколько возможных вариантов, пытаясь предугадать реакцию Элины, затем понял, что на самом деле реакция эта его не особенно беспокоит: это Кристина формулировала задачу как «поговорить с Элиной», а сам Горацио видел себе это не иначе, как «сообщить Элине». Поставить ее перед фактом. И реакция Элины на этот факт ничего не изменит для него самого. Правда, от этого будет зависеть его дальнейшее отношение к семье брата. Но тот давний порыв: именно объясниться, возможно, даже в чем-то извиниться, так и не реализовавшийся с тех пор, как он ушел из дома Элины после заварушки с Майей-Сандрой, – прошел бесследно.

В том же, что реакция Элины будет в какой-то степени (и, вполне возможно, в весьма значительной степени) негативной, Горацио не сомневался. В памяти были странно свежи все моменты, когда Элина узнавала что-либо, касающееся его жизни. Что-либо из того, что он, по ее мнению, просто обязан был ей рассказать, но утаил.

Вообще, сейчас Горацио с особенной ясностью сформулировал для себя ощущение, постоянно исподволь угнетавшее его в общении с женой брата. У Элины был свой план жизни. Если кто-то хотел принимать в этой жизни участие, то для него отводилось свое место и роль в этом плане, и, как говорится, шаг в сторону считался попыткой к бегству, после чего следовал выстрел без предупреждения. В принципе, независимость Элины импонировала Горацио, к тому же во многом предлагаемая роль совпала с его собственными намерениями, и это-то, как он теперь понимал, и послужило причиной их обоюдного заблуждения – надежды на то, что у них что-то может получиться.

Сформулировав для себя все это, Горацио невольно задумался, пытаясь классифицировать с этой точки зрения то, что происходило у них с Кристиной. Она не пыталась «встроить» его в свой план, это однозначно. В то же время он не мог сказать, что она готова играть роль в соответствии с его ожиданиями. Более того, Кристина, похоже, не считала, что их прежние жизненные планы должны остаться в прошлом, и теперь они будут строить все заново, с чистого листа. Нет, их личные жизненные планы никуда не делись, но к ним добавилось что-то новое. То, что они смогут сделать только вместе. И такое положение вещей более чем устраивало Горацио.

Что же касается мимолетного желания избежать предстоящего объяснения, то, поразмыслив еще минуту, Горацио решил, что ничего странного в негативных эмоциях по этому поводу нет: вполне естественно, что его не радует возможная перспектива выслушать нелицеприятные слова в свой адрес. Ведь Кристина права: пока он сам чувствует себя в некотором роде обманщиком и предателем, он особенно уязвим для любых подобных выпадов.

С другой стороны, ее вчерашние слова уже заронили зерно вполне здравых рассуждений, которые сейчас помогали Горацио достаточно успешно справляться с чувством вины, то и дело норовившим поднять голову. Оно могло превратить спокойное сообщение о своем решении (которое определенным образом касалось жизни Элины, а потому его, несомненно, требовалось довести до ее сведения) в жалкие оправдания, способные спровоцировать довольно некрасивую сцену, одной мысли о которой было достаточно, чтобы зародилось желание как-то избежать этого.

Тем не менее, Горацио сознавал, что тон беседы будет задавать именно он, и это, наравне с привычным ощущением высокой ответственности – ответственности не только за себя – придавало ему уверенность, всегда сопутствующую ощущению контроля над ситуацией.

Элина открыла дверь и замерла на мгновение, разглядывая его. Горацио сжал солнцезащитные очки, улыбнулся, не позволяя завладеть собой привычному ощущению долженствования перед этой женщиной. Он ничего не должен. Ему самому удобнее расставить сейчас все точки над «и», и он готов это сделать.

– Проходи, – сказала Элина, отступая от двери. Заложила руку за спину, наклонила голову. Кажется, она была смущена внезапностью его визита, но в принципе ожидала его.

Элина сделала приглашающий жест головой и рукой, и Горацио, быстро улыбнувшись, проследовал за ней в комнату.

Его даже немного удивило собственное спокойствие. Как легко, оказывается, все могло бы быть, если бы между ними не было напряжения скрытой борьбы за главенство! А ведь когда-то, в самом начале, так оно и было, он помнит. И как жаль сейчас сознавать, что те чудесные моменты были лишь моментами совпадения роли, которая ему отводилась сценарием Элины, и роли, которую он был намерен играть в этих отношениях сам.

Теперь же Горацио собирался объявить о ее победе. Она остается главной. Но не над ним.

– Чай, лимонад? – спросила Элина, войдя в гостиную. – Кофе?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Горацио еще раз улыбнулся и неожиданно взял ее за руку. – Давай присядем и поговорим.  
Элина послушно опустилась на диван, Горацио сел в кресло, наклонившись вперед и поставив локти на колени. Опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями. Соединил кончики пальцев, чуть постукивая ими друг об друга, будто репетируя про себя какую-то песню и задавая ритм. Заминка объяснялась просто: у Горацио возникло четкое ощущение, что Элина ожидает от него «капитуляции». Ожидает, что он объявит что-то вроде: мол, столько лет пытался «убежать от судьбы», выстраивая «барьеры» в виде Ребекки, Рэчел, Марисоль, Майи, Кристины – и вот теперь, после смерти последней, наконец осознал… И так далее.

Горацио испытал желание сказать резкость, но тут же одернул себя. Вполне возможно, что это все – лишь плод его фантазии. А Элина, между прочим, ждет объяснений его внезапного приезда.

– Наверное, мне придется начать издалека. Ты наверняка помнишь, как четыре года назад меня захватили в заложники, – сказал Горацио, и Элина, усмехнувшись, откинулась на спинку дивана, видимо, настроившись на долгий рассказ. – Меня держали в маленьком флигеле в саду. А еще там жила женщина, врач, потерявшая всю свою семью в Камбодже…  
– Ты говоришь о Кристине Грэй? – чуть приподняв бровь, уточнила Элина.  
– Тогда ее звали Кристина Маршалл, – кивнул Горацио. – Я не знал ее фамилии, она назвала только имя и объяснила, что будет приносить еду, а от меня требуется лишь ждать, пока меня освободят. Я не выполнил условия, попытался сбежать, был пойман и наказан, – на лицо Горацио набежала тень, он дернул уголком рта, но продолжил: – Но я никогда никому не говорил, что побег был подстроен Кристофером Менгом.

На самом деле, изначально он этого и не помнил. Даже когда ему казалось, что он вспомнил все. Эта деталь вдруг вспомнилась и заняла свое место лишь недавно, когда оказалось, что Кристофер не такой уж прямолинейный дуболом, каким он остался в воспоминаниях Горацио. Нет, этот человек был хитер и изобретателен, и тот разговор, убедивший заложника в отсутствии охраны и подтолкнувший к побегу, а на самом деле попросту срежиссированный, был прекрасным тому подтверждением.

– Что?! – Элина не поверила своим ушам. – Он же избил тебя до полусмерти за это!  
– Не за это, – Горацио едва сдержал раздражение при воспоминании о собственной близорукости. Истинная причина чрезмерной жестокости Кристофера тоже стала для него очевидной лишь недавно, хотя Кристина намекала на нее еще тогда, а Горацио ей не поверил – и теперь не уставал поражаться, почему он не поверил сразу, что это действительно все та же банальная ревность, просто дошедшая до абсурда. – Он приревновал меня к Кристине и таким образом убрал из ее дома.  
– А было за что? – глухо поинтересовалась Элина после долгой паузы.  
– На тот момент – едва ли, – поставив домиком брови, Горацио изучал собственные руки. – Все случилось позже, когда Кристина выхаживала меня после ямы, – Горацио снова дернул углом рта и зябко поежился. Воспоминания о яме были мучительны даже сейчас, четыре года спустя. – А потом…  
– Потом ты все забыл, – кивнула Элина, щурясь.  
– Да.

Горацио внутренне собрался, поскольку они подошли к самой сложной для него части разговора. Не потому, что предстояло вслух заявить о своих чувствах, а потому что нужно было упомянуть о том, что сотворил Менг.

– Две недели назад Кристофер Менг сбежал и напал на семью Кристины, – заговорил Горацио и тут же умолк, крепко стиснув зубы. Истерзанное маленькое тело в расстегнутом мешке для трупов, бледное лицо, фотографии с места преступления, рыдания Кристины, узнавшей о смерти мужа и приемной дочери…  
– Горацио, – Элина придвинулась ближе и положила руку на его предплечье. – Горацио, ты не виноват в ее смерти.  
Горацио криво улыбнулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
– Она не умерла, – тихо сказал он, поднимая глаза и накрывая руку Элины своей ладонью. – Нож не дошел до сердца, и Кристина осталась жива. Но Кристофер не должен был узнать об этом, и я все сделал так, чтобы заставить его поверить в ее смерть.  
Элина смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– И похороны… – уточнила она.  
– Это была одна из наших Джейн Доу, – кивнул Горацио. – Если бы ее не похоронили со всей семьей, могли возникнуть подозрения, – он говорил все это, а сам пристально вглядывался в глаза Элины, пытаясь понять, что она сейчас думает и чувствует.

По выражению ее лица Горацио понимал только, что в дальнейших объяснениях и признаниях нет нужды, Элина прекрасно поняла все недосказанное. В конце концов, она была свидетельницей их первой встречи в больнице, да и после смерти Майи все происходило практически у нее на глазах, в этом доме. Но какая последует реакция, Горацио понять не мог. Слишком много самых разных чувств сменялось на лице Элины. Затем оно как-то погасло, и Горацио решил, что пора вмешаться.

– Элина, – осторожно сказал он. – Ты чудесная, удивительная женщина, – его пальцы мягко сжали ее ладонь. – Просто мы с тобой…

– Горацио, – тряхнув головой, перебила его Элина. – О каких «мы с тобой» ты говоришь? Было ли когда-то это «мы»?

Горацио потупился. С одной стороны, тон был обвиняющим, тон предлагал ему занять позицию «согрешившего», того самого обманщика, столько лет дурившего голову обещаниями счастья. С другой стороны, если не реагировать на тон, Элина была совершенно права, просто Горацио не ожидал, что она это осознает.

– Оно могло бы быть, – слегка пожав плечами, сказал он.

– Но этого не случилось, – сощурившись от внезапной горечи этих слов, ответила Элина.

Горацио смотрел на нее чуть исподлобья. Такая реакция даже не числилась у него в списке предусмотренных, и тем больше уважения вызывала. Что ж, Кристина была права – если он сейчас понимает, что не любит эту женщину и не сможет жить с ней, это вовсе не означает, что он не любил ее никогда, и уж тем более – что ее не за что любить и уважать. Такая реакция многое делала проще. По крайней мере, Горацио будет с удовольствием продолжать заботиться о семье брата, по мере сил, разумеется.

– Что ж, – вымученно улыбнулась Элина, поднимаясь. – Спасибо, что пришел.  
Горацио неуверенно взглянул на нее, тоскливо поднимая домиком брови. Больше всего ему хотелось обнять сейчас Элину и сказать, что у нее все тоже будет хорошо. Но он опасался, что этот жест только ухудшит ситуацию, невольно подавая какие-то несбыточные надежды, а подобные слова окажутся грубы и фальшивы, как бы искренне он этого ей не желал.  
– Элина, – Горацио тоже поднялся и теперь стоял совсем рядом.

Элина обхватила себя руками за плечи. Горацио потер ладонями ее предплечья и все-таки притянул к себе.

«Не решай за нее», – сказала Кристина. Слишком часто она оказывалась права, чтобы не прислушиваться к ее словам.

– Мы все равно остаемся семьей, – тихо сказал он. – Что бы ни случилось, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
– Я знаю, – горькая, тоскливая улыбка тронула губы Элины. Она не могла надышаться им. Напоследок.  
– Некоторые вещи нужно говорить вслух.  
Элина заглянула ему в глаза и тут же отстранилась. К чему тешиться иллюзиями? Да, возможно, когда-то, это могло случиться, Горацио был бы с ней. Но теперь это была только иллюзия, а Элина была достаточно гордой и достаточно умной, чтобы понимать недолговечность такого самообмана.

– Тебя ждут, – просто сказала Элина.  
– Ждут, – кивнул Горацио. Он испытывал невыразимое облегчение и легкое нетерпение. А от мысли, что через полчаса он уже обнимет Кристину, и начнется тихий и бесконечно желанный вечер вдвоем, сладко кружилась голова.  
– Приятно видеть тебя таким, – не удержалась Элина.  
Горацио быстро взглянул на нее, будто проверяя, правильно ли он расслышал, смущенно улыбнулся и слегка пожал плечами. Он был счастлив, и желал того же и ей.

Это был тот самый пляж. Кристина вышла из машины, огляделась и замерла. Прошло почти шесть лет, а пляж остался таким же красивым и таким же безлюдным. Для океана, солнца, пальм и песка эти годы были подобны мгновениям, в то время как для нее они включали просто огромнейший кусок жизни. Шесть лет назад, подумать только, она не знала Горацио.

Кристина с легкой улыбкой оглянулась на него. Горацио деловито доставал из багажника пляжные полотенца, плед, зонтик, корзинку с продуктами, не замечая заминки. Кристина невольно опустила глаза на свою фигуру, задаваясь вопросом, изменилась ли она так же сильно со времени их знакомства.

– Что, что-то не так? – спросил Горацио, наконец заметив ее взгляд.

– Нет, все в порядке, – тряхнула головой Кристина.

Провела рукой по волосам, поморщилась. Да уж, если она собралась выходить на работу, придется как-то скрыть следы самоуправства Кристофера. Кристина опустилась на плед, в чем была, обхватывая колени руками. Горацио возился с установкой зонтика, затем сел рядом, не вмешиваясь в ее размышления.

Кристина смотрела на океан, но отчетливо ощущала его присутствие. И сдерживаемое желание покомандовать. Вероятно, ему кажется странным, что она не торопится раздеваться, не идет купаться, даже книжку не берет, а просто сидит и смотрит. Но, с другой стороны, вероятно, он понимает, что озвученное предложение поехать на пляж, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, и согласие на это никак не регламентируют ее действий.

Странно, но в этот раз воспоминания о детях если и мелькнули, то только потому, что пляж оказался тем же самым, на который ее давным-давно возил Марк. В этот раз все мысли Кристины были о Горацио. В частности, о том отличии от многих других мужчин, которое так явственно проявилось в последние дни. Для нее с самого начала не была секретом властность Горацио. И Кристина еще пару дней назад опасалась, не будет ли эта властность переходить границы, превращаясь в тотальный контроль. Но теперь стало понятно, что для Горацио власть – это в первую очередь ответственность, и опасения значительно поутихли. Власть для него была в первую очередь обязанностью отвечать за своих подчиненных, думать о них, и лишь потом – правом приказывать и требовать подчинения.

– Не хочешь искупаться? – нарушил молчание Горацио.

Кристина отрицательно покачала головой.

– Тебе здесь не нравится? – сдвинув домиком брови, уточнил он.

– Ну что ты, – улыбнулась Кристина, откидываясь назад. Потянулась, легонько поцеловала его в щеку. – Просто я так давно не была в таком …спокойном месте. Не хочется суетиться. Ведь мы никуда не торопимся?

Горацио кивнул, явно успокоившись и расслабившись.

– Знаешь… – помолчав немного, сказал он. – Возможно, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, но…

Кристина, снова обхватившая было колени, повернула голову, но взгляд Горацио ей поймать не удалось, он смотрел вниз, приподнявшись на локте и обводя пальцем свободной руки рисунок пледа.

– Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать, – шевельнув бровями, продолжил он. – В общем… У меня есть сын.

Он помедлил еще несколько секунд, прежде чем решился поднять взгляд.

– От Элины? – вспомнив о вчерашнем визите, спросила Кристина. – Или от Марисоль?

– Ни от той, ни от другой, – продолжая испытующе глядеть ей в лицо, качнул головой Горацио.

Кристина чуть нахмурилась, не понимая, к чему этот разговор, но промолчала, ожидая пояснений, но не торопя их.

– Это сложная история, – лизнув губы и снова опустив взгляд, продолжил Горацио. – В 1990 году я работал под прикрытием в Пенсаколе. У меня был псевдоним, и вообще я изображал плохого парня.

Кристина быстро улыбнулась:

– Интересно было бы на это посмотреть.

Горацио хмыкнул, снова шевельнул бровями, повел головой и плечом, будто говоря: «Да ничего особенного».

– Тогда я и познакомился с девушкой по имени Джулия. У нас… В общем, у нас завязался роман. Затем Джулия куда-то исчезла, и я только много лет спустя узнал, что она родила ребенка и в свидетельстве о его рождении указала меня отцом. Точнее, там стоял мой псевдоним – настоящего моего имени Джулия тогда не знала.

Горацио бросил взгляд на лицо Кристины. Она слушала внимательно и серьезно, и, ободренный этим, он продолжил:

– Когда мы с тобой познакомились, я ничего не знал. Я узнал об этом меньше года назад, случайно. Я проверил ДНК и убедился, что этот ребенок – действительно мой сын. Кайлу скоро исполнится семнадцать. Он… Он сейчас живет с матерью. Вот…

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина.

– Хорошо? И все? – в некотором замешательстве переспросил Горацио.

– Ммм… – Кристина сдвинула брови. – Это имеет какое-то отношение ко мне? Ты хочешь забрать сына у этой Джулии? Или?..

– Ну, нет. Я, конечно, хотел его забрать, но… – Горацио мотнул головой. – Ты не …сердишься, что я не рассказал этого раньше, что вообще все это …так получилось?

Кристина тихонько рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в колени, потом неожиданно легко толкнула Горацио в грудь, опрокидывая на спину, и уселась сверху.

– Да, действительно, как ты посмел иметь ребенка, да еще и не рассказать об этом сразу же, как узнал, женщине, которая явно давала тебе понять, что у тебя своя жизнь, а у нее – своя? Милый, тебе самому не смешно?

Горацио сначала выглядел весьма озадаченным, потом пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся. Вообще-то, он думал об этом весь вечер и все утро, и ему это отнюдь не казалось смешным. Визит к Элине разбудил кое-какие воспоминания, и Горацио был решительно настроен не повторять прошлых ошибок – так он для себя это называл.

– Давай договоримся, – уже серьезно предложила Кристина. – Твое прошлое – это твоя личная собственность. Если у тебя возникнет желание поделиться ею, то ты это сделаешь, когда сочтешь нужным и удобным. Мне хотелось бы, со своей стороны, поступать именно так.

– Хорошо, – ласково улыбаясь, согласился Горацио.

– Хорошо? И все? – передразнила его Кристина.

Вместо ответа Горацио притянул ее к себе, потом опрокинул, целуя, но через некоторое время отстранился, почувствовав, что Кристина как-то напряжена.

– В чем дело? – спросил он. – Здесь же нет никого.

– Они могут появиться в любой момент, – пожала плечами Кристина, извиняясь.

Горацио открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что здесь совершенно пустынное место, и никто сюда не зайдет, но передумал. Понял, что его убежденность не имеет сейчас никакого значения – Кристина чувствует себя некомфортно на открытом месте, и этого он при всем желании никак не изменит.

Несмотря на это, никто не назвал бы их отдых в тот день неудачным. Они все же искупались, мазали друг друга солнцезащитным кремом, немного побаловались с едой, кормя друг друга с рук, лежали и сидели то рядом, то в обнимку, разговаривали.

К разговору о Кайле в этот день они так и не возвращались, договор вступил в силу, оставляя прошлое каждого из них прошлому, делиться которым нужно было исключительно по желанию.

**Глава 43.**

Говорят, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.

Прошло несколько недель, и Кристине стало казаться, что эта поговорка станет их девизом. Горацио все же исхитрился сделать ей соответствующие документы, поэтому в больницу она устроилась не санитаркой, а врачом в отделение скорой помощи. Претендовать на должность хирурга Кристина побоялась: слишком уникальным был ее профессиональный почерк, чтобы долго оставаться незамеченной.

Горацио переживал втихомолку, поскольку на все выраженные вслух сожаления о том, что она не может заниматься любимым делом, Кристина невозмутимо заявляла:

– Ничего страшного. Ведь это же ненадолго?

В ответ он мог только пожать плечами. Кристофер Менг продолжал убивать, получив в прессе прозвище «истребитель рыжих». Мэр поставил было вопрос о привлечении ФБР, но шеф полиции не поддержал его предложение, упирая на то, что убийца известен, а следовательно его поимка – дело времени.

Кристину в отсутствие Горацио сопровождал полицейский патруль, сам Горацио тоже никуда не выезжал в одиночку, ежедневно осматривал машину на предмет «маячков», а по дороге домой старательно проверял, нет ли слежки. Каждый сотрудник лаборатории и каждый полицейский в участке были проинструктированы никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах не давать домашний адрес Кейна.

Иногда вечерами Горацио пытался с помощью Кристины вычислить логику перемещений Менга и его выбора жертв, но чаще они просто разговаривали, смотрели телевизор, читали друг другу вслух или каждый свое, занимались любовью, изредка выезжали куда-то поужинать или на пляж.

Тем не менее, напряжение постепенно нарастало. Стоило лишь «привыкнуть» к регулярно совершаемым Менгом убийствам – особенно тяжело Кристина переживала четвертое, где вместе с женщиной погибла ее семилетняя рыжеволосая дочка – как он еще повысил градус опасности, оставляя «сюрпризы» на месте преступления. Эрик остался жив лишь чудом – Горацио услышал щелчок и успел скомандовать: «Замри!». Теперь на место преступления приходилось сначала пускать саперов, что, естественно, замедляло и затрудняло работу криминалистов.

А месяц спустя у Кристины появился дополнительный повод для волнений. Сначала она не придала значения сбою в цикле: посткоитальный контрацептив, серьезнейшая встряска организма с большой кровопотерей – все это вполне могло вызвать сбой. Но потом ее стало все чаще укачивать в транспорте. Домашний тест ничего не показал, и Кристина заставила себя успокоиться, лишь сделала мысленную пометку, что, если в ближайшее время ее состояние не стабилизируется, придется обратиться к эндокринологу. Это было проблематично: ведь карта Мелани Кром была девственно пуста, а Кристина Грэй должна была числиться умершей, пока не пойман Кристофер Менг.

Через две недели ей стало только хуже: дорога от дома до больницы и обратно превратилась в мучение, усталость, вспышки беспричинного раздражения – все свидетельствовало о том, что визита к врачу не миновать. Конечно, гормональный сбой мог произойти по причине аномально жаркого лета, и это давало надежду на то, что все нормализуется естественным путем, но к середине июля Кристина поняла, что дольше не выдержит: придется рискнуть и раскрыть свое инкогнито перед каким-то врачом – ведь для точного диагноза ему придется ознакомиться с настоящей историей болезни.

Очередная суточная смена совпала с новым убийством, совершенным Кристофером Менгом, что означало: Горацио будет в лаборатории до тех пор, пока не убедится, что все улики снова ведут в тупик. Кристина уже знала, что сбор улик, их обработка и анализ займут не менее двух суток, поэтому торопиться домой не было нужды, образовалось удобное «окно» для того, чтобы сдать анализы.

Если бы кто-то спросил, почему ей так важно заняться своим здоровьем именно тогда, когда Горацио занят, не ставя его в известность, Кристина затруднилась бы с ответом. Истинная причина, вероятнее всего, крылась в банальном страхе разочарования. Жизненный опыт Кристины гласил: мужчине нужна здоровая, жизнерадостная женщина. И хотя предположение о том, что Горацио принадлежит к другому типу мужчин, крепло день ото дня, на то, чтобы поверить в это окончательно, а тем более как-то изменить свое поведение, базирующееся на этом положении, требовалось время. К тому же сейчас ей было бы особенно страшно разочароваться – Кристофер был на свободе, а дом Горацио, как ни парадоксально, казался ей самым лучшим убежищем.

Эндокринолог выслушала Кристину очень внимательно, попеняла на то, что она, как и большинство врачей, откладывала визит, хотя по идее должно бы быть наоборот, заверила в сохранности тайны и, наконец, взяла кровь на анализ. Поскольку Кристина была не просто пациенткой, а коллегой, анализы пообещали сделать вне очереди, и она решила не уезжать домой, раз через несколько часов предстояло возвращаться. Спустилась вниз, отпустила патруль, попросив вернуться за ней вечером, посидела в кафетерии, пытаясь справиться с нехорошими предчувствиями. Почему-то сегодня было особенно неспокойно, так что Кристина даже позвонила домой – вдруг Горацио приехал, а ее нет?

Вернувшись в кабинет эндокринолога через несколько часов, Кристина сначала испытала колоссальное облегчение, видя столь добродушное умиротворение на лице врача, затем нахмурилась. Не может же быть «все в порядке»?! Ее самочувствие никак не соответствует этому. Первый же вопрос окончательно выбил почву у нее из-под ног.

– Вы замужем? – доброжелательно уточнила докторша.

Кристина сглотнула, мотнула головой и опустилась на стул, непроизвольно схватившись рукой за живот.

– Нет, – прошептала она. – Этого не может быть!

Первая мысль была страшной: о беременности от Криса. Кристина несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. Нет-нет, Стейси – грамотный врач, она делала анализы, и это тоже проверяла. Но как же тогда?

– Это точно? – спросила она.

Вместо ответа врач просто протянула ей листок с результатами. Теперь Кристина своими глазами видела жирный «плюс» в графе, которую они отметили, как она считала, для проформы.

– Сегодня принимает доктор Мэрдок, – сказала эндокринолог. – Он отличный специалист.

Кристина кивнула. Стивена Мэрдока она знала – видела несколько раз на собрании группы. В основном там были женщины, потерявшие мужей или детей, и мужчину-бисексуала, который начал ходить в группу после того, как его друг умер от СПИДа, сложно было не запомнить.

Однако на прием к нему Кристине попасть не удалось – в коридоре ее окликнул патрульный.

– Доктор Кром! Вас просили срочно приехать в лабораторию, – понизив голос, добавил парень, подойдя вплотную.

– Что с лейтенантом Кейном? – разом побелевшими губами спросила Кристина.

– Нет-нет, вы не волнуйтесь, – парень, кажется, испугался ее испуга. – С ним все в порядке. С вами просто хотят поговорить.

– Я не могу ехать в этом, – качнула головой Кристина, пытаясь найти предлог для отказа.

– Я отвезу вас домой, переоденетесь, и я отвезу вас в лабораторию, – с готовностью кивнул парень.

Кристина представила себе предстоящее мучение, ее слегка замутило, но отступать было поздно. К тому же, насколько она поняла из новостей, последняя убитая девушка была родственницей мэра. Значит, начнется прессинг, и это либо начальство Горацио решило взять дело в свои руки, либо ФБР. В любом случае, переодеться было нужно.

Впрочем, тошноты по дороге она почти не почувствовала – так занята была своими мыслями. Не удавалось не только принять решение, но даже выбрать направление для обдумывания!

Единственная мысль, которую Кристина отбросила сразу – это сделать аборт прежде, чем о ее состоянии узнает Горацио. Это было подло, это было против ее натуры, но самое главное – Кристина безумно хотела этого ребенка. Просто не сейчас, когда они сами не знают, что будет с ними завтра.

Тем не менее, вопросов оставалось море. Когда сказать Горацио? Как это сделать? К чему готовиться? Кристина пыталась представить себе его возможную реакцию, и ей становилось плохо.

Что, если она все же обманулась, и при известии о нежданном, несвоевременном ребенке Горацио вдруг превратится в Питера Маршалла дубль два? Ведь они предохранялись – всегда, кроме того, самого первого раза, а тогда это была именно ее инициатива! А они даже никак не обсуждали этот вопрос, уверенные в том, что в ближайшее время им не грозит ничего подобного…

А если, наоборот, Горацио проявит благородство, сочтет себя обязанным жениться на ней и растить ребенка, вопреки своему желанию, просто потому что «так правильно»? Это было бы еще хуже, потому что меньше всего Кристине хотелось бы стать для Горацио вот таким пожизненным обязательством.

А если он вообще потребует немедленно избавиться от ребенка, не принимая в расчет желаний и намерений самой Кристины? Останется ли после этого хоть что-то в ее душе по отношению к нему? А если она захочет уйти, а он не отпустит?

От всего этого болела голова, вызывая желание свернуться в клубочек, накрыться с головой одеялом и уснуть. Ничего не решать, ничего не делать, ни о чем не думать…

Такой возможности у нее не было.

Лифт остановился на пару этажей выше, чем была расположена лаборатория, и Кристина поняла, что угадала: ее просил приехать не Горацио.

Войдя в комнату, она успела уловить целую гамму эмоций (по большей части негативных) на его лице, и это заставило ее собраться. Двоих из присутствующих она смутно припоминала: шеф полиции и начальник отдела внутренних расследований. Парень у окна окинул ее таким «рентгеновским» взглядом, что Кристина мысленно улыбнулась: профайлер, однозначно. Отдел анализа поведения – это хорошо, психопаты вроде Кристофера Менга для них – если не открытая книга, то, во всяком случае, вполне изучаемый объект. Вот только двое других агентов на профайлеров совсем не похожи, Кристина чувствовала наэлектризованность атмосферы между ними и Горацио.

– Думаю, лейтенанту не обязательно присутствовать при нашем разговоре, – прервал паузу один из агентов, будто задавшись целью подтвердить наблюдения Кристины.

Кристина мысленно сжала кулаки. Расстановка сил понятна: агенты давят на Горацио, шеф держит вынужденный нейтралитет, профайлер, может, и посоветовал бы что-то умное, но эти двое его ни во что не ставят. Сейчас они выставят Горацио, который возражает против того, чтобы Кристофера ловили на нее, как на живца – а крыть ему нечем, потому что за два месяца его ребята успеха не добились – и агенты займутся ей вплотную. Собственно говоря, она и сама не видит другого способа, Крис должен кинуться либо на Горацио, либо на нее, но, если выбирать из них двоих, Горацио все же мужчина и профессионально обучен, а если по большому счету, то она предпочла бы выждать столько, сколько это возможно, и чтобы Кристофера арестовала полиция. Рано или поздно это должно случиться. Да, все это время он убивал, и будет убивать. Да, она согласна на звание бессердечной стервы, но даже жизнь чужого ребенка для нее менее драгоценна, чем жизнь Горацио или… Нет, об этом сейчас думать нельзя.

Все это пронеслось в мгновение ока в ее голове, а в реальности Горацио еще только вздрогнул, упрямо наклоняя голову и собираясь запротестовать, а Кристина уже спросила самым спокойным тоном, на который только была способна:

– Почему?

Похоже, агентов вопрос поставил в тупик.

– Эээ… мэм, – выдавил тот, который предлагал убрать Горацио из комнаты.

– Меня зовут Кристина, – подсказала она, чуть сощурив глаза.

– Дело в том, – решил поддержать замешкавшегося коллегу второй агент, – что нам не хотелось бы, чтобы лейтенант оказывал давление на ваши суждения своим мнением, – он попытался изобразить любезную и понимающую улыбку.  
– Мнение лейтенанта Кейна будет значимо вне зависимости от того, с какой стороны двери он находится, – чуть пожала плечом Кристина.

Краем глаза она отметила, как Горацио сделал пару шагов и привалился плечом к стене. Его настроение явно изменилось, глаза поблескивали задором, в углах губ пряталась улыбка, и Кристина испытала странно щемящее чувство какой-то общности. Вместе они непобедимы, а если сейчас – ее бой, то она готова.

– Я не могу высказать свое суждение, не зная сути дела, – приподняла брови Кристина.  
– Суть дела в том, что мы предлагаем провести операцию по поимке Кристофера Менга, – начал второй агент. Первый, так неудачно начавший беседу, теперь молчал.  
– Я врач, а не спецназовец, – уточнила Кристина.  
Федералы переглянулись, затем уставились на нее, пытаясь уловить хоть тень насмешки, но Кристина выжидающе глядела на них, с внешним спокойствием ожидая продолжения. Ей было совсем не смешно. При мысли о том, каково было Горацио, когда его пытались вынудить из чувства долга поставить ее под удар, все внутри скручивалось комком слепящей ледяной ярости.  
– Кристофер Менг убивает женщин, похожих на вас, – снова заговорил тот же агент. – Мы предлагаем создать утечку информации о том, что вам удалось выжить, разумеется, обеспечив вам надежное прикрытие, и раз и навсегда решить эту проблему.  
– Легко известить о том, что я жива, – прищурилась Кристина. – А вот снова убедить, что я мертва, если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли выйдет.  
– Вы такого низкого мнения о федеральных властях? – зло взглянув на Кейна, резко спросил агент.  
– Мы разработаем операцию очень тщательно, – подхватил второй.  
– Если бы вы разрабатывали операцию тщательно, то поинтересовались бы мнением вашего профайлера, – Кристина слегка улыбнулась удивленно поднявшему на нее взгляд молодому человеку. – А он бы объяснил, что мое участие в подобной операции крайне нежелательно.  
– Почему вы решили, что он профайлер?  
– Почему ваше участие нежелательно?  
Агенты выпалили вопросы одновременно. Кристина лишь улыбнулась, сдерживая поднимающееся бешенство. Логика явно не была их сильной стороной, а ведь туда же – «мы тщательно разработаем операцию». Горацио вот все спланировал тщательно, убеждая Кристофера, что она мертва, а теперь два самодовольных индюка решили все это пустить прахом ради удовлетворения собственных амбиций?  
– Ты действительно против? – поворачиваясь к окну, недовольно спросил тот агент, что начал разговор, когда по воцарившемуся молчанию понял, что ответа от Кристины не дождется.  
– Да, – быстро кивнул профайлер, заправляя волосы за ухо. – Сейчас Менг уверен в том, что почти выиграл. Если он поймет, что его все это время водили за нос, может выкинуть все, что угодно. Дразнить его тем, что яблоко раздора все это время было у соперника, крайне нежелательно.  
– Он потеряет голову и его легко будет взять, – перебил его агент.  
– Особенно после того, как он взорвет многоэтажный жилой дом или торговый центр, – поддержала Кристина, сделав совершенно серьезное лицо.  
– И что вы предлагаете? – раздраженно спросил другой агент.  
– Я? – вскинула брови Кристина. – Ну, например, позволить лейтенанту Кейну спокойно работать.  
Все взгляды обратились на Горацио, опустившего голову и тщетно пытающегося спрятать улыбку.  
– Мы не можем позволить ему затянуть это дело еще на два месяца, – буркнул агент.  
– Конечно, – кивнула Кристина. – Лучше рискнуть моей и его жизнью, а заодно жизнью многих жителей Майами. Ведь в случае успеха вы получите похвалу от начальства и грамоту в личное дело, а в случае провала все останется как есть, Кристофер продолжит убивать, вы сможете сделать еще попытку, а в проигрыше останется только лейтенант Кейн.  
Смутился даже один из агентов. Только второй, видимо, более твердолобый, еще не сдался:  
– И вам не жаль тех женщин, которые погибнут, пока лейтенант будет ловить этого ублюдка? Подумайте о них.  
– Жаль, – глаза Кристины сузились, голос слегка сел. – Даже больше, чем вам. Потому что я представляю, что их ждет. Но я не могу думать обо всех будущих жертвах, забыв о том человеке, о котором должна думать в первую очередь. Война – хороший учитель, агент. Это жестоко, но такова жизнь. Нужно выбирать. Вы хотите заставить лейтенанта поставить мою или его жизнь на кон против жизней других женщин, которых может убить Менг, и убедить его в том, что он не имеет права следовать собственным интересам, что он давал клятву служить и защищать, а потому должен выбирать благо для общества. А я спрошу вас, эти другие женщины будут любить его? – Кристине хотелось выкрикнуть это, так, чтобы зазвенели и разбились стекла, чтобы обоих идиотов снесло ураганным ветром и вымело отсюда обратно в Вашингтон. Они не имеют права использовать Горацио. Она им не позволит. Ее голос на самом деле был спокоен и тих, но бушующий внутри ураган, вероятно, чувствовался, поскольку агенты как-то пригнулись, слушая ее. – Сколько убийств совершается в Майами каждый день? Он каждый раз должен ставить на кон свою любовь и свою жизнь?

Кристина поняла, что не видит ничего вокруг, только тогда, когда ощутила на своих плечах ладони Горацио. Она развернулась, уткнулась лицом в его рубашку и с наслаждением услышала его решительный голос:

– Я думаю, разговор закончен, – сказал Горацио.  
– На сегодня, пожалуй, да, – неожиданно поддержал его шеф.

Горацио заглянул Кристине в лицо – она постаралась улыбнуться, но из этого, кажется, ничего не вышло. Больше всего ей хотелось оказаться дома, лечь, свернуться, укрывшись одеялом и положив голову Горацио на живот. Он молча взял ее за руку, и Кристина пошла за ним, даже не глядя по сторонам и ни с кем не попрощавшись.

– Я вызову патруль, они отвезут тебя домой, – сказал Горацио, когда они спустились вниз.  
– Нет, – качнула головой Кристина, неожиданно вспомнив о том, от чего ее отвлекли, – вызови такси, мне нужно вернуться в больницу, – попросила она. Мысли снова взвихрились так, что заболела голова. – Мы поговорим вечером, хорошо?

Горацио вопросительно заглянул ей в глаза, но Кристина отвела взгляд. Она была совершенно не готова к разговору. А вечером… Поговорить все равно нужно, от этого никуда не денешься, но пусть хоть Горацио доработает день нормально. К тому же, здесь федералы, и если вдруг с их помощью Кристофера удастся взять – все станет немного проще.

– Сходим куда-нибудь? – спросил Горацио.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Кристина. – В другой раз. Ты не против, если мы поужинаем дома?  
– Конечно, не против, – улыбнулся Горацио.  
– Я не против, если ты попробуешь спровоцировать Кристофера на встречу с тобой, – решительно сказала Кристина. – Рано или поздно это все равно случится, и было бы неплохо, если бы тебя подстраховали в этот момент. Просто… Будь осторожен, – попросила она.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Горацио. – С тобой все в порядке?  
– Я не должна была всего этого говорить, – закусила губу Кристина. Когда Горацио смотрел так, хотелось рассказать ему все и немедленно, но… – Но все в порядке, правда, – она взглянула на улицу. – Мое такси. До вечера.  
– До вечера.

Стивен Мэрдок чем-то напоминал Кристине отца. Такой же здоровенный и громкоголосый. Правда, со своими пациентками он был невероятно ласков и заботлив, так что его грохочущий бас непостижимым образом превращался в какое-то воркование.

– Отец еще не знает? – спросил он, когда Кристина дрожащими пальцами взяла маленький черно-белый квадратик. Первый снимок ее ребенка. Их ребенка? Или все же ее?

– Другие дети есть? – видимо, неверно расценил ее молчание Стивен.

– Что? – Кристина с трудом вынырнула из тумана, облепившего мысли.

Еще только приехав в больницу, она поняла, что совершила ошибку: надо было воспользоваться предложением Горацио и вернуться домой. Она почти ничего не видела перед собой и с трудом соображала.

– Ну, что-то вы совсем плохая, мамочка, – покачал головой Стивен.

Сам аккуратно вытер живот Кристины от геля, взглянул на часы, кивнул своим мыслям.

– Давайте-ка, перебираемся вот сюда, за ширмочку, я сделаю укольчик и полчасика просто полежим.

Кристина послушно легла на каталку, протянула руку для укола, потом закрыла глаза и расслабилась, не выпуская из пальцев снимок. Что ей снилось, Кристина не запомнила, но через полчаса она уже спокойно и внятно смогла ответить на вопросы Стивена, улыбалась его шуткам, и вообще – все казалось простым и легким. Она скажет Горацио, и по его реакции все поймет. А если что… Тогда ей ничего от него не нужно, он уже дал ей самое большее, что только может дать женщине мужчина – зачатого в любви ребенка. А уж она постарается и вырастить его в любви, пусть этой любви и будет немного меньше, чем могло бы быть. Но сейчас Кристина почему-то не сомневалась, что этого не случится, что Горацио будет точно так же ошарашен, но, несомненно, счастлив, как и она.

Это настроение моментально разрушила такая малость, как записка, переданная дежурным администратором. Естественно, в первую очередь, Кристина испугалась за Горацио, позвонила ему на сотовый, перепугалась еще больше, поскольку тот был выключен, в панике позвонила в лабораторию, еле вспомнила, что назваться нужно Мелани, и успокоилась, только услышав, что лейтенант Кейн на выезде. Почему-то ей даже в голову не пришло, что если происходит именно то, чего она опасалась – совместная операция с ФБР – то вряд ли ей об этом сказали бы по телефону.

Ее внимание вновь вернулось к записке Элины. Срочный разговор? На парковке? Может быть, позвать охранника? С другой стороны, не хочется выглядеть глупо: человек просит о конфиденциальной встрече, а она придет не одна – словно свою важность подчеркивает.

На первый взгляд, парковка была пуста. Кристина прошла немного вглубь, ожидая увидеть одинокую машину с женщиной за рулем, но ничего такого в поле зрения не было. Дурацкая шутка? А если не шутка, а…

Додумать Кристина не успела, отскочить – тоже. А вот довольную улыбку Криса через ветровое стекло машины, внезапно взревевшей за спиной и рванувшейся с места прямо на нее, Кристина разглядела прекрасно.

**Глава 44.**

Кристина не сразу поняла, что не так с ее ощущениями. Она лежала на чем-то твердом, но… как-то неправильно. Ноги как будто куда-то провалились. С трудом собирая крошащиеся воспоминания, Кристине удалось восстановить последнее, что она видела: записка, парковка, надвигающийся автомобиль. Болели локти, болели ноги, во рту ощущался отчетливый привкус крови. Это было понятно – ее сбила машина. Но куда могли провалиться ноги в бетонном полу парковки? Ложные ощущения, а ноги просто сломаны?

Приоткрыв глаза, Кристина с облегчением поняла, что страшное предположение не имеет ничего общего с действительностью: на самом деле она лежит не на полу, а на капоте машины, и ноги зажаты между бампером и стеной. Осторожно попробовав шевельнуть ступнями, Кристина тут же закусила губу, чтобы сдержать стон, но, тем не менее, переждав всплеск боли, выдохнула вновь с облегчением. Ноги были целы.

Все эти манипуляции Кристина производила осторожно, надеясь, что со стороны незаметно, что она пришла в себя. Однако сколько она ни прислушивалась, составить представление о том, что происходит вокруг, не получалось. Пришлось рискнуть и приподняться, чтобы оглядеться вокруг.

Встретившись глазами с человеком, сидящим за рулем, Кристина вздрогнула. Элина пошевелила кистями рук, показывая, что они привязаны к рулю. Впрочем, заклеенный рот и уже начинающий проявляться синяк под глазом говорили лучше всяких слов. Положение было незавидным. Кристина напряглась, пытаясь хоть немного оттолкнуть машину от стены и освободиться, но это оказалось ошибкой – внутри остро и горячо вдруг разлилась боль, и с промелькнувшей мыслью «внутреннее кровотечение» Кристина потеряла сознание.

Очнулась она от того, что кто-то прикасался к ней. Отвращение при мысли о том, что это может быть Кристофер, придало сил, но, с трудом приоткрыв глаза, Кристина увидела знакомый темный пиджак и рыжую шевелюру.

– Ничего не открывай, – прошептала она, поймав руку Горацио. – Дверцы, капот. Не заводи мотор.

– Как ты? – Горацио склонился над ней, осторожно проводя рукой по волосам. – Держись, сейчас я вас вытащу.  
– Ничего, я в порядке, – пытаясь приподняться, но тут же снова ложась грудью на капот, проговорила Кристина. – Ловушка может быть везде…

Она попыталась собраться с силами и мыслями, чтобы как-то помочь Горацио, но сознание заволакивало темной пеленой, захлестывая страхом: если ей в ближайшее время не окажут помощь…

Новый провал, видимо, оказался долгим. Когда вернулась способность чувствовать и думать, Кристина осознала, что лежит теперь уже на полу.

– Красивая женщина, рыжий, – голос Кристофера резанул, чуть не заставив вздрогнуть. – Несправедливо это, – задумчиво продолжил он. – Кому-то две женщины, а кому-то – грязная тюрьма…  
– Кто чего заслуживает, – прохрипел откуда-то сбоку Горацио.

Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Кристина смогла наблюдать безрадостную картину: Элина пыталась незаметно отползти куда-то за машину, пока Кристофер… Нет, дракой это было сложно назвать, поскольку одна рука Горацио была прикована к дверце машины. Кристина ощутила, как снова темнеет в глазах, но не от боли, а от ярости. Позволить Кристоферу еще раз избить Горацио до полусмерти? Ну уж нет! Уже не скрываясь, Кристина огляделась. Ей нужно было хоть какое-то оружие. Нож? Отлично. Однако, попытавшись подняться на ноги, Кристина поняла, что все не так просто – у нее не хватит сил нанести удар. Если только…

Забраться на машину оказалось очень сложно, Кристина с трудом удерживалась от стонов каждый раз, когда приходилось опираться на ободранные и ушибленные локти или колени. Едва она успела занять стратегически выигрышную позицию, как Кристофер направился к Элине, удачно повернувшись спиной.

То, что нападение не удалось, Кристина поняла еще в полете. В момент толчка внутренности снова ошпарило болью, и она не столько прыгнула, сколько упала, и удар вышел совсем слабым, оставив на спине Кристофера лишь глубокий порез. Менг легко развернулся, скидывая ее с себя, Кристина отлетела и ударилась спиной так сильно, что на несколько минут ее практически парализовало болью. Нож вылетел из рук и был тут же подобран Кристофером. Теперь Крис надвигался на нее, улыбаясь и что-то говоря, но Кристина не слышала. Она вообще ничего не слышала. А зрение сфокусировалось так странно, что она отчетливо видела только нож, расстегнутую ширинку и глаза. В глазах Кристофера не было даже желания, там было одно сплошное предвкушение долгой-долгой пытки.

Кристина открыла рот, но крикнуть не смогла. Тогда она обреченно закрыла глаза. Не было сил даже помолиться, чтобы на этот раз все закончилось быстро.

Боли почему-то все не было. Точнее, была, но только та тупая боль внутри, которую Кристина считала следствием внутреннего кровотечения.

А потом она неожиданно почувствовала поцелуи. В первый момент испугалась за свой рассудок: слишком нежными они были, да и остальные ощущения утверждали, что ее обнимают, гладя по волосам и осторожно целуя лицо. Потом ей удалось разглядеть лицо Горацио. Его губы шевелились, но Кристина по-прежнему не слышала ни единого звука. Захотелось улыбнуться, или еще как-то его успокоить, но не получалось: такое впечатление, что от нее осталось одно лишь сознание, а тело существует отдельно.

«Может быть, я на самом деле умерла?»

Но через некоторое время вокруг появились люди, ее уложили на носилки, и Кристина увидела, как медсестра набирает шприц, собираясь сделать ей укол. Мертвым не делают уколов. Кристина уже почти отключилась, когда в мозгу вдруг полыхнул тревожный сигнал: перед глазами отчетливо встала маркировка ампулы, из которой набирала лекарство медсестра.

– Ребенок, – из последних сил размыкая губы, выдавила Кристина, не слыша сама себя. – Ребенок.

Ей показалось, что все бесполезно, но тут женщина склонилась ближе, явно пытаясь расслышать ее шепот.

– Ребенок, – повторила Кристина.

– Вы беременны? – переспросила женщина.

Кристина кивнула и закрыла глаза, больше не сопротивляясь подступающей темноте.

Проснулась она от того, что солнечный луч, пробравшись сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи, теплым пятном погладил щеку. Несколько мгновений Кристина просто лежала, припоминая жуткий сон о нападении Кристофера. А потом она как-то разом поняла, что она не дома, а в палате больницы, что в левом подреберье немного тянет – что вполне соответствует небольшому разрезу для лапароскопии, видимо, пострадала селезенка, но не сильно, судя по вполне сносному самочувствию.

А еще – что ровное сонное дыхание не ее.

Горацио спал, сгорбившись, неловко уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки. Кристина осторожно положила руку ему на затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы, но этого оказалось достаточно – он тут же проснулся и сел, а ссадины на его лице неоспоримо свидетельствовали, что весь этот ужас не был сном.

Додумать она не успела, Горацио улыбнулся:

– Привет.

Бросил быстрый взгляд на ее живот, и его лицо вдруг стало каким-то детским, мягким, беспомощным. Кристина похолодела.

– Тебе сказали, – упавшим голосом сказала она, закусив губу.

Горацио кивнул. Кристина почувствовала, что сейчас расплачется. Как теперь быть? Момент упущен, она не увидит его настоящей реакции.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – пробормотала она.

– За что? – Брови Горацио поползли вверх. А Кристина не могла говорить, ее душили слезы.

– Ну, что ты? – Горацио, похоже, растерялся. – Все хорошо, иди ко мне, – он пересел на кровать, обнимая Кристину, которая никак не могла успокоиться.

– Я не знала, я думала, это из-за таблеток, которые мне давали после изнасилования, – сквозь слезы начала объяснять Кристина, всхлипывая и шмыгая носом. – Я думала, просто сбой цикла, но вчера сдала анализы, и…  
– Это же замечательно, – целуя ее мокрое лицо и гладя по голове, прошептал Горацио. – Успокойся, все хорошо.  
– Я собиралась тебе сказать вечером, все обсудить, – продолжила Кристина и почувствовала, как он замер.

– Обсудить? Ты не хочешь этого ребенка? – потерянно переспросил он.

Кристина фыркнула, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

– Конечно, хочу, – она уткнулась лбом в его грудь. – Но я же не знаю, хочешь ли ты?

– Ты все про меня знаешь, – возразил Горацио, мгновенно обретая прежнюю уверенность. Крепче обнял Кристину и продолжил уже серьезнее. – Но некоторые вещи нужно говорить вслух, так?  
– Да, – тихо и немного напряженно согласилась она, прижимаясь к нему щекой и закрывая глаза. Ей сейчас не нужно было зрение. Ощущения говорят намного больше и их сложнее обмануть.  
– Я очень хочу этого ребенка, – медленно и отчетливо, будто сдавая экзамен на дикцию, проговорил Горацио. – Я люблю тебя, люблю его, и всегда буду любить, и никому не отдам…

Кристина не стала ничего говорить в ответ. Лишь подумала, что если ее когда-нибудь спросят, что такое счастье – она вспомнит именно этот момент.

– Ты не сможешь так сидеть до бесконечности, – сказала Кристина некоторое время спустя. Улыбнулась, как-то ощутив его желание возразить, что как раз до бесконечности он и мог бы так сидеть.

– Хочешь пить? – спросил Горацио.  
– Хочу домой.  
– Доктор сказал, тебе нужно пару дней полежать, – Горацио успокаивающе погладил ее по голове.  
– Стивен жуткий перестраховщик, особенно во всем, что касается беременности, – заупрямилась Кристина. – Я прекрасно полежу и дома.

Она говорила правду и в то же время лукавила. Да, Стивен Мэрдок был известен в больнице как доктор, у которого практически не бывает неудач, и достигалось это именно за счет перестраховки. Впрочем, многим будущим мамочкам льстило такое повышенное внимание к малейшему недомоганию, которого они недополучали от своих мужей, так что никто не жаловался, даже когда коллеги Стивена или мужья его пациенток считали, что доктор Мэрдок явно дует на воду. Правда, сейчас Стивен вряд ли был столь уж неправ, ей действительно необходимо было отлежаться, но… Кристине безумно хотелось домой. В больнице она чувствовала себя странно незащищенной.

– Будем считать это первым капризом беременной женщины, – с нарочито тяжким вздохом пробормотал Горацио.

Перепугавшись, Кристина замотала головой и хотела уже отказаться от своего пожелания, но Горацио моментально заткнул ей рот поцелуем, а ласковый блеск его глаз подсказал, что он просто подшучивает над ней, зная это ее слабое место.

За время, проведенное вместе, в этом вопросе единого мнения они еще не выработали. Горацио считал, что Кристина должна быть смелее и настойчивее в своих желаниях, а она никак не могла довериться ему настолько, чтобы воспользоваться подобным приглашением, не опасаясь последующих упреков. В результате подобные провокации со стороны Горацио стали регулярными и медленно, но верно делали свое дело.

– И как нам это организовать, завернуть тебя в одеяло и вынести через черный ход под покровом ночи? – улыбаясь, продолжил Горацио. Кристина уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, фыркнув от смеха.  
– Как романтично, – мечтательно протянула она. – Но давай сделаем проще, в моей сумочке ключ от моего шкафчика, там есть сменная одежда. Что-то мне не хочется потом долго доказывать, что тебя не надо сажать в тюрьму за похищение человека.  
– Я могу воспользоваться своим служебным положением, – важно сказал Горацио.

– У тебя неприятности? – тихо и огорченно спросила Кристина, подняв глаза и уловив мелькнувшую при воспоминании о служебном положении тень на его лице.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Горацио. – Просто, пока идет расследование, меня отпустили побездельничать.  
Кристина внимательно вгляделась ему в глаза и успокоилась, поняв, что он не сильно расстроен, да и вообще не придает этому большого значения.  
– Тогда я пошел за твоей одеждой? – спросил Горацио, осторожно укладывая ее на кровать.  
– Горацио, во время беременности женщина не превращается в хрустальную вазу, – рассмеялась Кристина, приподнимаясь повыше.  
Горацио виновато пожал плечами и развел руками. Это было уже его слабое место. Если просто к женщинам он относился по-джентльменски, то по отношению к беременным женщинам и маленьким детям мог соперничать с Мэрдоком в трепетности этого отношения.

Ее немного знобило, и Кристина плотнее завернулась в одеяло. Пока Горацио отсутствовал, она успела мысленно подивиться на то, как странно складываются их отношения, при этом вызывая парадоксальное ощущение правильности. Теперь, когда угроза миновала, отпала и необходимость в убежище, и можно было бы, не торопясь, обсудить перспективы отношений, Кристина прекрасно понимала, что никакого обсуждения не будет. Сейчас они поедут домой – не домой к Горацио, а просто домой – и дальше будут просто жить. Работать, растить ребенка. И в этом было что-то очень правильное, не требующее дальнейших обсуждений. Кроме того, разве не об этом она всегда мечтала?

Вернувшийся Горацио подставил ей рукав блузы, предлагая просунуть руку.

– Вообще-то, существует такая вещь, как нижнее белье, – прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, подсказала Кристина.

Белье обнаружилось в пакете с испорченным падением костюмом. Горацио внезапно нахмурился, заставив Кристину замереть, потом состроил крайне озадаченное лицо.

– Ну, как это снимают, я еще представляю, – пробормотал он, задирая брови и двумя пальцами извлекая из пакета бюстгальтер.

Кристина всхлипнула от смеха, пряча лицо в подушку. Горацио присел на край кровати, осторожно вытер выступившие от смеха слезы с ее ресниц.

– Пожалуй, я сама постараюсь справиться с этой задачей, – наконец, проговорила Кристина, забирая свою одежду у него из рук. – А тебе мы поручим ответственное и довольно трудное дело: убедить Стивена, что ты меня забираешь, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, расписаться в каких-нибудь бумагах…  
– О, это я могу, – с напускной важностью покивал Горацио.

Кристина улыбнулась, глядя ему вслед. Они со Стивеном друг друга стоили, так что Кристина изрядно повеселилась, представляя себе эту схватку авторитетов. Ей сейчас не хотелось видеть никого, кроме Горацио. Наверное, поэтому она не подошла поздороваться с Элиной, о чем-то разговаривавшей с Горацио у стойки администратора. Остановилась неподалеку, вежливо кивнула, когда взгляд Элины обратился на нее – и только.

– Давно тебя так укачивает? – озабоченно спросил Горацио, остановив машину возле дома.

– Так – первый раз, – с трудом ответила Кристина, пытаясь побороть головокружение и рвотные позывы. – Ничего, сейчас…

Мысль о том, что у нее, вероятно, легкое сотрясение мозга и в таких условиях разумнее было бы остаться в больнице, была упрямо отвергнута.

Горацио не стал дожидаться, пока она окончательно придет в себя. Открыл дверцу машины, помог Кристине выйти, быстро и ловко обнял, подхватил на руки и понес к дому.

– Такое впечатление, что ты всегда об этом мечтал, – усмехнулась Кристина, с облегчением закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к его щеке.

– Может, и мечтал, – довольно откликнулся Горацио.

Внизу он не остановился, просто локтем толкнул входную дверь, чтобы защелкнулся замок, и направился вверх по лестнице. Кристина невольно нахмурилась. За это время она, оказывается, привыкла к ритуалу проверки дома и обязательному включению сигнализации.

Горацио усадил ее на кровать и скрылся в ванной, видимо, угадав ее желание вымыться.

– Послушай, – покусывая губу, начала Кристина, когда он вернулся, попутно избавившись от пиджака. – Возможно, у меня паранойя, но ты уверен, что можно совсем не бояться?

– О чем ты? – не понял Горацио.

– Ну, Кристофер сбежал один раз, вдруг… Что? – спросила она, прервав фразу на середине.

– Дорогая, – Горацио сел рядом, взял ее руку, переплетая пальцы, заглянул в глаза, поставив домиком брови. – Кристофер не сбежит. Он мертв. Я застрелил его вчера. Он больше никогда, никогда тебя не тронет.

Кристина некоторое время молчала, переводя взгляд с одного зрачка Горацио на другой. Потом протянула руку, погладила его по щеке, по волосам. Ее губы вдруг задрожали, а глаза наполнились слезами.

– Ты хочешь сказать… – хрипло проговорила она. – Мы совсем свободны? Можно не бояться? И за тебя, и за него? – она положила ладонь на живот.

Горацио осторожно кивнул, и это словно послужило сигналом – Кристина разрыдалась. Не почти беззвучно, как плакала обычно, а откровенно, взахлеб.

– Можно не бояться, – повторил за ней Горацио, притягивая к себе и крепко обнимая. – Ну, все, – попытался он успокоить ее через некоторое время. – Все позади. Все хорошо. У нас с тобой все будет хорошо.

Еще через несколько минут он, уже явно тревожась, заглянул Кристине в лицо, но она только помотала головой, вздрагивая и давясь слезами. Остановиться она не могла. Лицо Горацио стало сосредоточенным. Он прикусил губу, оглянулся, затем снова поднял Кристину на руки, донес до ванной, усадил на бортик, помог раздеться и залезть в уже набравшуюся горячую воду. Сам же закатал рукава и начал осторожно гладить и массировать ее тело, помогая расслабиться.

Через некоторое время это сработало, Кристина смогла даже улыбнуться и начала выбираться из воды. Горацио помог ей, укутал простыней, обнял.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Кристина.

Горацио погладил ее по голове и поцеловал в макушку. Кристина попыталась мысленно себя подстегнуть, мол, соберись, не раскисай, но Горацио спутал все ее планы. Впрочем, его мягкая, но настойчивая властность была сейчас более чем уместна.

Они вместе вымылись под душем и вернулись в комнату. Кристина не могла не улыбнуться, когда Горацио с особой нежностью поцеловал ее живот. Мелькнула, правда, мысль о том, что вскоре, когда беременность изменит ее фигуру, изменится и его отношение, но Кристина отогнала ее, чтобы не мешала наслаждаться моментом: ерошить влажные волосы Горацио, целовать и ласкать его тело, улыбаться в ответ на вопросительные взгляды, с нежностью глядя в синие глаза и повторяя про себя так сладко звучащее «отец моего ребенка».

Они своеобразно исполнили предписание врача. За остаток этого дня и следующий, которые Кристина честно провела в постели, они еще трижды занимались любовью, чувствуя себя молодоженами, да и в остальное время расставались лишь на несколько минут. Кристина попыталась было извиниться за то, что считала слабостью, на что Горацио вполне серьезно ответил, что она может себя вести как угодно, он все равно прекрасно знает, что она – самая сильная, самая бесстрашная, самая умная, самая прекрасная, самая…

Кристина не смогла дождаться, когда иссякнут эпитеты, рассмеялась и сказала:

– Лестно, конечно, но это не я.

На что Горацио сделал строгое лицо и возразил, что ему лучше знать.

– Ну-ну, – ответила Кристина.

Горацио еще что-то пробормотал по поводу того, что если уж он позволяет себе маленькие слабости в ее присутствии, ей и подавно можно, а Кристина не стала это комментировать. Тем не менее, ей действительно стало легче от осознания, что Горацио заботится сейчас о ней с удовольствием, а не из чувства долга. Поэтому она окончательно расслабилась, удобно устроившись в обнимку с Горацио среди кучи подушек, и даже иногда не вникала в смысл того, что он читает, просто слушала его голос.

Вечером второго дня явился патрульный с письмом от шефа полиции. Горацио сделал вид, что он совершенно не подозревал, что у него отключен не только мобильный телефон, но и городской.

– Что ж, мой административный отпуск закончился, – с сожалением сказал он, забираясь обратно в кровать.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказала Кристина.

Горацио улыбнулся и поцеловал ее, про себя подумав, что раньше даже представить себе не мог, что не просто с удовольствием отсидит два дня дома, но и прибегнет к таким ухищрениям, чтобы выбить себе эти два дня.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься тоже выйти на работу? – с полушутливой тревогой осведомился он.

– Разумеется, собираюсь, – совершенно серьезно откликнулась Кристина. Вздохнула и уже с наигранным недовольством добавила: – Ты будешь ловить преступников и негодяев, развлекаться вовсю, а я должна киснуть дома, вытирать пыль и вздыхать у окошка?

– Может, тебе все же посидеть дома еще недельку? – нахмурился Горацио. – Я понимаю, что…

– Нет-нет, извини, – перебила его Кристина. – Я… – она прикусила губу и вздохнула. – Я подумала, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сидела дома до родов. Мой… первый муж… Видишь ли, он считал…

– Я не такой, – не дал ей договорить Горацио.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Я знаю. Просто… Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

Она потерлась носом о его плечо и просительно заглянула в глаза. У обоих на языке вертелось «я люблю тебя», но они так и не сказали этого вслух. Может быть, им тоже просто нужно было немного времени: чтобы перестать бояться оказаться слишком счастливыми, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о том, что это счастье уже никто не отнимет, и что о нем, при желании, вполне можно говорить вслух.

**Глава 45.**

Оказалось, что «немного времени» – это слишком оптимистично. Подспудное беспокойство и не думало утихать, а то, что бояться было вроде бы нечего, лишь усиливало тревогу. Явной угрозы в лице Кристофера больше не существовало, но Горацио с Кристиной никак не могли окончательно успокоиться и не ждать беды. Жизненный опыт обоих не способствовал благодушию.

Однажды какой-то обкурившийся подросток попытался угнать у них машину, подкараулив на парковке.

– Бросай ключи, и отойдите от машины! – кричал он, размахивая пистолетом.

Кристина ощущала дрожь рук Горацио. Мальчишку она не видела – едва сбоку шарахнулась чья-то фигура, слишком быстро рванувшаяся к машине, Горацио переместился так, что оказался между Кристиной и нападающим, и удерживал ее за своей спиной все время, пока разговаривал с парнем. При этом голос Горацио оставался спокойным и уверенным, выдавала его лишь эта дрожь, не видимая никому, кроме нее.

Зашедшие с двух сторон полицейские и выскочивший из магазина напротив охранник скрутили незадачливого грабителя, и Горацио, не обращая более ни на кого внимания, повернулся к Кристине, заключив ее в крепкие объятия.

– Сэр… – рядом остановился в нерешительности молодой мальчишка-патрульный.

– Вот моя визитка, – прищурившись, обернулся Горацио. – Я подпишу протокол завтра, договорились? Моя …подруга беременна, и сейчас я хочу убедиться, что это происшествие не будет иметь последствий для нее и нашего ребенка.

Кристина удивилась тому, как спокойно и естественно у Горацио получилось это объяснение, и что единственную запинку вызвало определение ее статуса. Кажется, он хотел сказать «жена», но понял, что это не соответствует действительности? А в мыслях он ее называет именно так? Почему же он ни словом, ни намеком не обмолвился о своем желании?

Самое странное, что собственно вечер после этого прошел совсем как обычно. То есть, конечно, Горацио заглядывал в глаза и ловил каждый вздох, который мог свидетельствовать об ухудшении ее самочувствия, но к рецидивам подобного поведения Кристина почти уже привыкла.

После выхода из больницы Горацио продолжил, по ее же выражению, обращаться с ней «как с хрустальной вазой». Иногда Кристина даже посмеивалась, что теперь понимает значение выражения «пылинки сдувать». Признаться, это несколько напрягало.

Во-первых, такое внимание было ей непривычно. Резкое охлаждение, даже отторжение, проявленное Питером при известии о ее беременности, жалобы многих женщин на аналогичную перемену в поведении мужей – все это легло в основу ее представлений о типичной реакции мужчин на факт беременности. При этом, как полагала Кристина, мужчина вполне мог желать ребенка, особенно наследника, но находиться рядом с беременной женщиной – мука мученическая.

Исходя из этого, она и строила свое поведение, мысленно с сожалением распрощавшись с уютными вечерними посиделками и радостями секса заодно на предстоящие тридцать с лишним недель. Стереотип сломался в первый же день, когда Горацио с неменьшим пылом и даже с еще большей нежностью целовал ее живот, прежде чем заняться любовью. Изумившись, Кристина, тем не менее, не позволила себе впасть в эйфорию, назначив новый рубеж, после которого все должно рухнуть: через четыре месяца, когда изменения ее тела станут вполне зримыми и ощутимыми. Пока же ее беспокоили лишь тошнота, приступы гиперчувствительности и связанной с этим раздражительности, да резкие смены настроения.

Причем, почувствовав дискомфорт, Кристина каждый раз пыталась уединиться, но Горацио, словно не замечая этого, постоянно оказывался рядом. Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Кристина решилась на откровенный разговор и объяснила, что, пытаясь быть с ней везде и всегда, Горацио ущемляет ее свободу, что иногда ей действительно лучше побыть одной, чтобы не приходилось сдерживаться и контролировать себя. Горацио хмурился, кусал губы, вздыхал, но просьбу понял и принял. Взамен Кристине пришлось дать обещание, что она ни за что не будет стесняться, стыдиться или колебаться, если ей понадобится хоть какая-то помощь с его стороны.

Выполнять данное обещание оказалось непросто обоим, но постепенно стало легче: когда они убедились, что соглашение работает и делает их сосуществование комфортнее.

В ночь после той попытки угона Кристине приснился кошмар – расстрел ее семьи. Она проснулась в ужасе, и даже вид мирно спящего Горацио ее не успокоил. Кто знает, откуда придет беда? Как защититься от того, о чем и не подозреваешь, что никак не можешь предусмотреть?

Горацио проснулся – вероятно, от ее всхлипов. Ни слова не говоря, прижал к себе, слегка покачивая, убаюкивая. А она вдруг испытала такое огромное желание выплеснуть этот ужас, что заговорила, тихо, монотонно, ничего не поясняя:

– Это было воскресенье. Солнечное, ясное. У Дамира был день рождения. Они выбирали ему «мужской подарок». А мы пошли дальше. Я несла Джинни на руках. Она вздрогнула. Почему-то я не слышала этой очереди. Просто почувствовала… Джинни вздрогнула. Мне стало как-то тяжело стоять. И дышать. А Кэтти упала. И я, оказывается, тоже. Мне казалось, солнце светит слишком ярко. Давит. Я услышала крик Дамира… Не могла повернуть голову. Как будто у меня там тоже пуля, как у Джинни. Тяжелая. Потом повернула. У Кэтти кровь шла изо рта. И у меня, когда я хотела сказать Дамиру, чтобы смотрел под ноги. Не успела. И Питер не успел. Земля… Фонтаном… И…

Кристина умолкла, внезапно потеряв желание говорить, и просто тихо плакала, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Горацио, словно в подушку. Он молчал. Вспоминал ту фотографию и сопоставлял обрывки ее рассказов. Дамир – сын. Питер – муж. Кэтти и Джинни – дочери. Та, что на руках – вероятно, младший ребенок, которым Кристина была беременна в то время, когда был сделан снимок. И все они погибли в один день. В тот день, когда Кристина получила свои отметины на груди…

Горацио не мог не вспомнить о Марисоль. Не вспоминать кровь на своих руках, яркое солнце Майами и улыбку умирающей жены.

Наверное, поэтому он как-то даже не удивился, поднявшись вечером наверх и застав Кристину сидящей в глубоком раздумье с фотографией в руках. Он с Марисоль в день свадьбы.

Фотография выпала не из книги – из ежедневника, который Кристина приподняла, смахивая пыль со стола. Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как Горацио вернулся к работе, а она все еще сидела дома, уступив его уговорам и просьбам не пренебрегать рекомендациями врача и полностью выздороветь после полученных травм.

Рассмотрев фотографию, Кристина ощутила внезапную тяжесть в районе желудка и желание присесть. Марисоль оказалась куда более красивой, чем на черно-белом газетном снимке. А может, дело еще и в том, что тогда она была несомненно счастлива. Горацио проявлял свои чувства намного сдержаннее, но Кристина могла по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз она видела на его лице такое выражение умиротворенности. Чувство, испытанное в тот момент, было для нее пострашнее ревности: Кристина усомнилась, что способна, выражаясь высокопарно, составить счастье Горацио. Даже родив ему ребенка.

Когда она заметила стоящего в дверях Горацио, оба невольно улыбнулись одинаковому воспоминанию. Горацио сел рядом, Кристина потерлась носом о его плечо, он поцеловал ее в висок. Взглянул на фотографию, прищурился, лизнул губы и неожиданно попросил:

– Поедем со мной?

Это место на кладбище показалось Кристине неожиданно уютным, как ни странно это звучит. Недалеко от дороги, под сенью деревьев.

– Ты часто здесь бываешь, – отметила Кристина, наблюдая, как уверенно Горацио выбирает дорогу.

Он улыбнулся, кивнул, пожал плечами.

– Знаешь… Практически все самое дорогое, что у меня есть, – Горацио дернул уголком рта, притянул ее к себе и поправился: – что у меня было до сих пор – оно покоится здесь. Ну, не в том смысле, что прямо здесь…

– Я поняла, – кивнула Кристина.

Горацио присел на корточки, поставил цветок в каменный вазон, явно привычным жестом тронул нежные лепестки. Затем неуверенно оглянулся и сел, приваливаясь боком к каменному постаменту. Снова взглянул на Кристину, склонив голову набок.

Кристина покусала губу, потом все же решилась принять приглашение и устроилась в его объятиях.

– Ты с ней разговариваешь?

– Всегда, – краем глаза Кристина увидела, что Горацио поднял лицо вверх, будто Марисоль находилась где-то там, в вышине, в просвечивающем сквозь кроны деревьев синем небе. – Знаешь, она хотела родить ребенка. И я сказал ей, что еще не поздно.

Кристина взяла его руку в свои, переплетая пальцы. Ощущение было странным. Горацио будто представлял ее своей семье, просто все его близкие были сейчас там, на небесах.

Кристина невольно поежилась, снова испытывая неуверенность: будет ли она достойной парой для Горацио с точки зрения его близких? Не потому ли он тянет с предложением, хоть и называет ее мысленно своей женой?

– Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, – с каким-то странным оттенком в голосе сказал Горацио.

– О чем ты? – прищурилась Кристина, чуть разворачиваясь, чтобы видеть его лицо.

– Ну…

На лице Горацио явно читалось смирение с жестокой необходимостью. Кристина нахмурилась.

– Ты решил, что не должен больше ездить сюда? – неожиданно догадалась она.

Горацио вздохнул. Потупился, затем взглянул исподлобья. С зарождающейся надеждой.

Теперь вздохнула Кристина.

– Знаешь, – снова уютно вжимаясь спиной в его грудь и поглаживая пальцы, заговорила она. – Я считаю, что наше прошлое – все наше прошлое, заметь, даже то, которое хочется засунуть в самый дальний уголок памяти или забыть как кошмарный сон – сделало нас такими, какие мы есть. И, если я люблю тебя, – Кристина улыбнулась, потому что Горацио обнял ее крепче и прижался подбородком к плечу, соприкасаясь головами, – то я окажусь в затруднительном положении, однажды утром обнаружив рядом с собой человека, вдруг выкинувшего все свое прошлое. Без памяти о Марисоль, о родителях и брате, о том погибшем сотруднике, о племяннике и сыне – это будешь уже не ты, Горацио. Зачем творить такое насилие над собой? Ты опасаешься, что я буду ревновать тебя к твоему прошлому? Знаешь, говорят, что ревновать, когда ничего еще нет, глупо, а когда есть – уже поздно. И я с этим согласна.

– Я тебя люблю, – посопев, прошептал Горацио.

Кристина повернула голову и поцеловала его в щеку.

Неимоверное облегчение, которое он испытал от этих слов, сделало Горацио чрезмерно разговорчивым, словно он выпил хорошего вина, крепко ударившего в голову. Слова находились сами собой, и словно не было ничего естественней в мире, чем сидеть на могиле жены и рассказывать обо всем подряд… Будущей жене?

Да, Кристина не ошиблась, мысленно Горацио называл ее так уже давно. Но разговор не заводил, ждал. Точнее, сначала он, скажем так, немного дулся: просьба Кристины время от времени оставлять ее в одиночестве задела Горацио сильнее, чем он готов был признать. Разумеется, он тоже прекрасно знал, как холодны бывают мужья к своим беременным женам, искренне их презирал и готов был на любые жертвы, чтобы оказаться полной противоположностью. И услышать, что его забота временами чрезмерна, было нелегко.

Вторым немаловажным пунктом была кажущаяся неготовность Кристины к каким-либо событиям, пусть и радостным. Горацио кожей чувствовал, как она рада каждому спокойному, обычному дню, прошедшему без сюрпризов. И терпеливо ждал, когда к ней вернется азартная, яркая жизнерадостность.

Прошел еще месяц, и на Горацио вдруг снизошло понимание: то состояние, в котором Кристина находится, не следствие шока, а следствие свойств характера. Она могла часами лежать с книжкой почти без движения – но в этом не было апатии. Она выслушивала его рассказы, выражая свои эмоции лишь легкой улыбкой, еле заметным движением бровей или взблеском глаз, она не любила покупать себе новые вещи – но это не было отсутствием интереса к жизни. Просто она была вот такая.

Результатом этого понимания стало то, что Горацио вышел во двор, сел рядом с шезлонгом и сказал:

– Давай поженимся.

– Сейчас? – спросила Кристина, не поднимая глаз от книги.

Горацио даже на миг показалось, что она не поняла сути вопроса, потому что такой ответ – вернее, уточняющий вопрос – он слышал почти на каждое свое предложение. Пойти спать, гулять, купаться, ужинать… «Сейчас?» – постоянно спрашивала Кристина. Горацио первое время это ужасно раздражало, а потом он привык, так же как и к «через пять минут, ладно?». Ну вот не любила и не могла она резко переключаться, ей нужно было некоторое время, как бы на завершение одной программы и переход к следующей.

– Завтра, – сдерживая подступающее волнение, сказал Горацио.

Вот теперь Кристина подняла взгляд.

«Зачем?» – спрашивали ее глаза.

Горацио с трудом сглотнул, но взгляда не отвел. Ему было бы очень сложно сформулировать ответ. Так было положено. Они любили друг друга и ждали ребенка. Нужно было пожениться. Конечно, по идее, предложение должно было бы выглядеть и звучать совсем иначе, но почему-то Горацио был уверен, что классическое предложение имеет шансы встретить отказ, будучи принято за неискреннее, сделанное по обязанности. А ведь Горацио искренне желал этого, всем сердцем, но не представлял, как донести это желание в неискаженном виде.

– Хорошо, милый, – сказала Кристина. – Ты только не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, – и улыбнулась.  
– А ты правда хочешь? – торопливо переспросил Горацио. – Или это только для меня?  
– Милый, – Кристина с трудом сдерживала смех. – По-моему, ты только что назвал меня извращенкой.  
– В смысле? – опешил он.  
– Я не такая странная, чтобы не хотеть замуж за любимого мужчину, – улыбаясь, пояснила она.  
– Да, но ты ничего не сказала! – решил подловить её на противоречии Горацио.  
– А зачем? – подняла брови она. – Ты-то молчать не стал бы, если бы решил, что хочешь на мне жениться. Что, собственно, только что и произошло, – Кристина пожала плечами с видом демонстративного непонимания, в чём проблема.

Горацио с облегчением усмехнулся, поцеловал ее и ушел в дом, а Кристина осталась, вцепившись в книгу похолодевшими пальцами и невидящим взглядом пробегая строчки.

Нет, она ни в коем случае не лгала, она действительно хотела выйти замуж за любимого мужчину, но почему-то мысль о свадьбе повергла Кристину в состояние, близкое к панике.

То, что они с Горацио недостаточно знают друг друга, было отброшено как довод сразу. Нельзя узнать человека один раз и навсегда. Взять хоть одну его часть, про которую чаще других самонадеянно говорят, что знают наизусть – тело. Да, можно знать строение, особенности, родинки и шрамы, но ведь каждый день и уж тем более каждый прожитый год немного меняет тело любимого, и, если не хочешь однажды обнаружить себя, что называется, в постели с незнакомцем, придется каждый день знакомиться с произошедшими изменениями.

То, что все знакомые по прежней жизни считают ее мертвой, было уже серьезнее. Остальные еще не успели стать друзьями, да и знали они доктора Мелани Кром. Выходить замуж совсем без свидетелей было как-то …грустно. Словно она – какая-то отщепенка, без друзей и даже хороших знакомых, способных порадоваться за нее в такой день.

Но, самое главное, Кристине вдруг почудилось, что свадьба и станет тем рубежом, после которого Горацио перестанет быть фантастически заботливым, нежным другом и любовником, а станет обычным мужем, от которого максимум, чего можно ожидать, так это того, что он не будет слишком явно показывать свое отвращение к толстой неуклюжей беременной жене.

Ложась тем вечером в постель, Кристина особенно внимательно наблюдала за реакциями Горацио. Сейчас, когда она была раздета, живот намечался уже вполне отчетливо. Но ничего, кроме всепоглощающей нежности и нескрываемого удовольствия, она не заметила.

Вопрос со свидетелями тоже решился достаточно просто. Доктор Алекс Вудс и Келли Дюкейн были идеальным вариантом: достаточно знакомые люди, которым не требовалось ничего объяснять. Кроме того, они хорошо знали Горацио и, кажется, были действительно рады за него. Все прошло тихо и скромно, ко всеобщему удовольствию.

А утро после свадьбы началось с кошмара. Точнее, Кристина не придала особого значения тянущему ощущению внизу живота, да и небольшого кровавого пятна на простыне не испугалась, лишь сделав мысленную пометку, что нужно зайти к врачу. А вот Горацио побледнел так, словно ему объявили, что она умирает.

Кристине ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться немедленно ехать в больницу. Еще по дороге она подумала, что это не самое удачное решение, поскольку такой врач, как Стивен Мэрдок, совершенно не подходит для того, чтобы спокойно объяснить происходящее Горацио. Так и вышло. Немного успокоившийся во время обследования – еще бы, ведь на экране, пусть в смазанном черно-белом изображении, был его сын – после разговора со Стивеном Горацио был сам не свой.

Случайно или нет, но разговор Стивен выстроил так, что по его словам выходило: Горацио сам причинил вред собственному ребенку. Кристина с трудом удержалась, чтобы устроить скандал прямо в кабинете. Остановило ее то, что некоторые детали не хотелось бы оглашать при муже. В конце концов, ориентация Стивена – его личное дело, как и его чувства, которые – Кристина была практически убеждена – тот испытывал к Горацио. Собственно говоря, Кристина опасалась, что подобные заявления сейчас лишь еще сильнее выбьют мужа из колеи.

Дорога домой прошла в мрачном молчании. Горацио, вероятно, казнил себя и, судя по закушенной губе и сдвинутым бровям, был полон решимости «не повторять ошибок». Кристина же пребывала в каком-то меланхолично-пессимистичном настроении. Да, это все же случилось. Да, именно тогда, когда она перестала опасаться. Такова жизнь.

Выходной, который оба взяли по случаю свадьбы, оказался безнадежно испорчен. Горацио снова дергался, стоило Кристине вздохнуть чуть глубже, а к вечеру своей услужливостью довел до того, что она сбежала во двор, на шезлонг, и снова отгородилась книгой от всего мира. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось в уютные объятия мужа, но его нервозность испортила бы все удовольствие, а кроме того… Кроме того, Кристина не стала оспаривать слова Стивена, когда он сказал, что интимная близость ей теперь противопоказана до самых родов, хотя и не была с этим согласна. Конечно, отслоение плаценты – это не шутки, но Кристина считала, что в этом случае плоду требуется тем более усиленное снабжение кровью и, соответственно, кислородом, так что интимная близость ей более чем показана, просто, вероятно, с некоторыми разумными ограничениями. Проблема была в том, что Кристина не представляла, как донести это до Горацио, с его верой в авторитет врача и страхом повредить ребенку.

По счастью, проблема разрешилась сама собой.

В тот вечер Горацио ограничился поцелуем и пожеланием спокойной ночи. Кристина же долго не могла уснуть, борясь с мрачными предчувствиями и подступающими слезами.

На следующий день он был вынужден остаться в лаборатории на вторую смену. Приехал утром, свалился как подкошенный, поспал несколько часов – и снова уехал.

Но еще через день, вернувшись вечером домой, Кристина с порога попала в маленький вихрь. Горацио был немного уставшим, но счастливым: преступника удалось арестовать прежде, чем он расправился со своей последней жертвой. Кристина сама не поняла, как они оказались в спальне. Душ, снова кровать – все тонуло в волнах блаженства от поцелуев и таких знакомых умелых ласк.

А потом Горацио остановился, и Кристине пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не закричать от разочарования. Впрочем, Горацио тоже не испытывал особого удовольствия от того, что пришлось прерваться.

– Иногда я думаю, а не действует ли он в своих интересах? – пытаясь успокоить дыхание, пробормотал Горацио, глядя в потолок.

Кристина замерла, почувствовав холодок надежды. Если в убеждении мужа появится трещинка, ее можно будет увеличить своими доводами.

– Ревнуешь? – сделала удивленный вид она.

– Ну, учитывая, сколько времени ты проводишь с ним, а сколько со мной… – будто раздумывая, протянул Горацио.

– Для Стивена семейные узы – это святое, – затаив дыхание, сказала Кристина. – А тем более, ребенок.

– Значит, я могу не опасаться его поползновений? – с шутливой угрозой сдвинув брови, спросил Горацио.

Возможность ненавязчиво довести до мужа нужную информацию была просто шикарной.  
– В том смысле, который ты имеешь в виду, – нет, – прикусила губу Кристина. Ее глаза искрились лукавством.

– Что?! – Горацио буквально подкинуло на кровати, когда он понял скрытый намек.

– Именно, – уже с нескрываемой усмешкой кивнула Кристина. – Ты ему очень нравишься, милый. В тебе есть именно те качества, которые Стивен всегда хотел бы видеть в партнере. Ты сильный, все решаешь сам, но при этом не давишь на партнера, готов к разумному компромиссу.  
Горацио лишь ошалело помотал головой, недоверчиво глядя на Кристину.  
– Но, даже если бы мы не были женаты, он никогда не стал бы пытаться отбить тебя, – ласково, успокаивающе погладив его по руке, продолжила Кристина. – Если у людей уже сложились отношения, Стивен никогда не будет их разрушать. Он понимает, как непросто найти того, кто тебе нужен.  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Горацио.  
– Нет, милый, это не из-за того, что гомосексуалистам трудно найти партнера, – мягко поправила Кристина. – Стивен из тех странных людей, которые не видят разницы между полами. Если уж на то пошло, он бисексуал. Для него есть подходящие друг другу люди и неподходящие. Пол при этом значения не имеет.

Об этом Кристина часто задумывалась в эти дни. Действительно ли категоричность Стивена была следствием перестраховки? Или он намеревался вбить клин в их отношения? Хоть она и убеждала мужа в обратном, сама она вовсе не была так уж уверена. Просто ей отнюдь не хотелось спровоцировать Горацио на выяснение отношений. А еще Кристина была не уверена в том, за кем из них охотится Стивен.  
– Как такого человека допускают работать с детьми, – осуждающе пробормотал Горацио.  
– Горацио, гомосексуалист и педофил – очень разные вещи, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, – нахмурясь, сказала Кристина. К сожалению, мысли Горацио свернули в такую колею, которая ей была вовсе не по душе. – Если хочешь знать, гомосексуальных контактов у него никогда не было, – добавила она, незаметно для себя начиная защищать Мэрдока. – Когда он познакомился с Брайаном, тот уже был болен СПИДом, и они всего лишь жили в одной квартире, все принимали их за хороших друзей. Но с Брайаном они жили душа в душу, в отличие от бывшей жены Стивена, которая его, можешь себе представить, била!  
– Ты много о нем знаешь, – примирительным тоном сказал Горацио.  
– Мы ходим в одну и ту же группу поддержки для людей, потерявших близких, – сухо ответила Кристина, поднимаясь.  
– Кристина, – Горацио быстро встал, обошел кровать, перегородил дорогу и осторожно взял жену за плечи. – Дорогая, прости, если я что-то сказал не так, – тихо сказал он. – Я не хотел сказать о нем ничего дурного. Я просто… Был немного шокирован.  
Кристина молчала, опустив глаза, кусая губы. Она вообще уже не понимала, зачем затеяла этот разговор. «Решила, что можешь легко управлять мужем? Ну так получи!» – ругала она себя. От обиды и досады на глаза навернулись слезы, и Кристина отвернулась.

Точнее, попыталась отвернуться, потому что в этот момент Горацио вдруг решительно увлек ее обратно на кровать, подгребая подушки и удобно устраивая в своих объятиях. Его забота оказала совсем не то действие, на которое он рассчитывал. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Кристина расплакалась. Горацио терпеливо снес и это. Выждал, пока закончатся слезы, вынул носовой платок, аккуратно вытер ее лицо, отдал платок, чтобы она могла высморкаться, и снова сомкнул объятия.  
– Теперь ты можешь рассказать, что тебя так расстроило? – мягко спросил он.  
– Я не знаю, – с всхлипом отозвалась Кристина. Горацио понимающе улыбнулся и погладил ее по голове. – Я правда не знаю, милый, прости, я просто рассердилась ни с того ни с сего, а потом еще и… – продолжила она. – Я веду себя как истеричка…  
– Ты ведешь себя, как беременная женщина, – целуя уголки ее заплаканных глаз, поправил Горацио. – Что совершенно нормально, потому что ты и есть беременная женщина.  
– Раньше такого не было, – неуверенно пробормотала Кристина, подкладывая ладонь под щеку.  
– Хочешь спать? – улыбнулся Горацио.  
– Нет, – внезапно широко открывая глаза, сказала Кристина. – Хочу маслин.  
– Хм, зеленых или черных? – уточнил Горацио, прикидывая, дотянется ли он до телефона или придется вставать.  
– Черных, – будто прислушавшись к неслышимой никому кроме нее подсказке, кивнула Кристина. – С косточкой.  
– Я думал, ты их терпеть не можешь, – пожал плечами Горацио, поднося к уху трубку.  
– Ну да, – скривилась Кристина.  
– Опять он безобразничает, – улыбнулся Горацио.  
Кристина улыбнулась в ответ, слушая, как он делает заказ.

Как-то вдруг им стало спокойно, будто всех этих событий, включая последний разговор, попросту не было.

Они спустились вниз, приняли заказ у подоспевшего курьера, устроили поздний ужин и снова поднялись в спальню.

– Я так тебя хочу… – извиняющимся тоном чуть слышно сказал Горацио, уткнувшись носом ей в затылок.

– Так в чем же дело? – стараясь спросить это как можно спокойнее, поинтересовалась Кристина, разворачиваясь к нему.

– Ну, ты же сама слышала, доктор запретил, – сдвинув брови, пояснил Горацио. Погладил ее живот. – Я не хочу повредить ребенку.

– А что, если я скажу, что ему это не повредит? – накрывая ладонь мужа своей и смещая его руку ниже, спросила Кристина. – Ведь я тоже доктор.

На лице Горацио явно читалась внутренняя борьба, а затем его лицо разгладилось. Впрочем, как выяснилось через несколько минут, решение, принятое им, можно было смело назвать компромиссным. Видимо, его не миновало традиционное мужское заблуждение, что проникновение само по себе может повредить ребенку, зато, по счастью, Горацио не разделял заблуждения Кристины в том, что при запрете на проникновение муж и вовсе перестанет заниматься с ней сексом.

Разумеется, в первый раз не все вышло гладко, но, как потом посмеивалась про себя Кристина, она испытала оргазм от одной лишь мысли, что муж действительно ее хочет, несмотря на беременность и запреты. Она не осталась в долгу. Правда, делать глубокий минет Кристина и не пыталась, прекрасно осознавая пределы своих возможностей, но ее умений вполне хватило на то, чтобы доставить Горацио удовольствие.

Засыпали они с ощущением, что для них двоих в этом мире нет невозможного. Пожалуй, они были не так уж далеки от истины – по крайней мере, пока у них было обоюдное желание идти навстречу друг другу.

**Глава 46.**

Через некоторое время после свадьбы Кристине вдруг вспомнились первые месяцы, проведенные в Майами. Не в том смысле, что она вновь затосковала по детям, отнюдь. Не без внутреннего смешка Кристина вспомнила собственное ощущение, что испытала в этой жизни все, что можно испытать, и жить, получается, больше незачем.

«Уже была женой, уже была матерью». Как ей могло не прийти в голову, что под одними и теми же словами может скрываться совершенно разное наполнение жизни?

Сейчас Кристину то и дело посещало чувство, что все происходит с ней впервые. С одной стороны, вряд ли она вдруг могла бы испытать что-то кардинально новое во время четвертой по счету беременности. С другой стороны, так оно и получалось, просто это новое рождалось не столько из ее собственных ощущений, сколько из поведения Горацио, совершенно не похожего на поведение ее первого мужа.

Взять, к примеру, момент первого шевеления ребенка. Сама Кристина лишь отметила про себя, что ребенок развивается нормально, срок как раз соответствует – малыш стал слишком большим, чтобы свободно плавать в утробе, и организм матери начал отрабатывать программу по поддержанию плода в тонусе, переворачивая и массируя его с помощью сокращения стенок матки. Сначала Кристина даже не поняла, почему сидящий рядом с ней Горацио так замер. И уж тем более она не ожидала, что муж отложит свой журнал, опустится на колени рядом с диваном и прижмется щекой к ее животу с таким выражением ожидания чуда на лице, что у нее перехватит дыхание, а из головы разом вылетят все умные и академически верные определения. Зато вдруг вспомнилось, как она сама ждала этого момента в первый раз, каким волшебством это казалось, как горько было от того, что не с кем поделиться этим волшебством.

– Поздоровайся с папой, дружок, – с трудом справившись с голосом, прошептала Кристина. И не смогла сдержать слез, когда следующий «толчок» пришелся прямо под ладонью Горацио, и его лицо буквально вспыхнуло внутренним светом. Какая разница, что она прекрасно знает: мягкому комочку плоти с еще только формирующимися косточками никогда не продавить надежно укрывающие его упругие стенки? Неужели то счастье, которое они оба – или даже все трое? – испытали в этот момент, не важнее формальной правильности?

Этот случай помог Кристине наконец сформулировать для себя еще одно важное отличие Горацио от Питера, вполне объясняющее такую колоссальную разницу в их отношении к факту беременности. Питер Маршалл видел в жене лишь инструмент. Он не испытывал никаких чувств ни к будущему ребенку, ни к матери этого ребенка – только досаду, что инструмент какое-то время не будет пригоден к употреблению. А Горацио видел именно будущего ребенка в ее округлившемся животе, и его любовь к ней усиливалась его любовью к ребенку, которая пока не могла излиться напрямую по назначению. К тому же – Кристина долго не могла поверить своим ощущениям, несмотря на неоднократное подтверждение истинности ее вывода – Горацио испытывал очень сильное чувство, которое можно было охарактеризовать как благодарность или признательность: за то, что Кристина собиралась родить от него ребенка, за то, что собиралась позволить ему быть мужем и отцом. Даже понимание, что надежды Горацио на реализацию в этих столь естественных и, в силу его характера, столь желанных именно для него ролях были не единожды грубо обмануты, не уменьшало ее удивления. Некоторое время Кристина никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что она не заслуживает подобного отношения.

Впрочем, чем больше Кристина узнавала мужа, тем больше она успокаивалась на этот счет. Дело в том, что она прекрасно видела, как при всем уме Горацио его постоянно подводит стремление четко разделить все события, явления, поступки на правильные и неправильные – чтобы потом следовать правильным путем, разумеется. Сначала Кристина несколько робела, но затем все увереннее начала вносить свою лепту в его восприятие и, таким образом, в последующий выбор, благо Горацио был всегда открыт для разумных доводов. Зачастую хватало просто намека, чтобы обратить его внимание на промежуточные варианты или обратную сторону кажущегося ему таким неоспоримо правильным решения. И такое взаимодействие с каждым днем укрепляло веру Кристины в то, что она – очень даже подходящая пара своему мужу, что их скоропалительная и во многом спонтанная свадьба не покажется им обоим ошибкой по прошествии некоторого времени. Стирать рубашки, готовить ужин, родить ребенка – это смогут многие женщины. Быть опорой по жизни, быть полезной мужу не в банально-бытовом, а в каком-то глубинно-духовном смысле Кристина считала намного более важным, и, убеждаясь в том, что она готова к такой роли в его жизни, Кристина чувствовала себя все увереннее.

Был ли Горацио ей так же полезен? Это было труднее сформулировать, но все ее ощущения утверждали, что да – он тоже дает ей то, чего не даст никто другой. Не кольцо на пальце, не дом и даже не ребенка. Искреннюю любовь и еще, пожалуй, какое-то подлинное уважение. По мнению Кристины, обмен был честным. Что интересно, у них никогда не возникало и тени сомнения, кто в их паре главный, Кристина по-прежнему чувствовала себя «вторым номером», но в то же время это ощущение было совсем другим, куда более комфортным. Она долго не могла понять, с чем это связано, сформулировать отличие было трудно. Пожалуй, вся разница заключалась в том, что при общении с Питером второй номер оказывался последним в списке, а при общении с Горацио – следующим после первого.

Разумеется, вера в то, что они друг другу более чем подходят, не гарантировала, что им удастся построить крепкую семью и обойтись без взаимной притирки. Тем более что Кристина обнаружила, что даже о себе самой кое-чего не знает. Например, насколько несдержанной она может быть в постели. Вспоминая недовольство Питера ее сдержанностью и свое убеждение в том, что она по сути своей малоэмоциональна и уж тем более не склонна эти эмоции открыто выражать, Кристина лишь усмехалась про себя: оказывается, когда эмоции и ощущения переполняют настолько, за их выражением дело не станет. И также с усмешкой, но уже грустной, Кристина вспоминала свое убеждение, что у нее потребность в сексе довольно мала, а во время беременности практически отсутствует. Сейчас ей было порой даже стыдно за свое неуемное желание, которое не всегда полностью удовлетворялось оральными ласками. Время от времени Кристина ложилась в постель с твердой решимостью уговорить мужа наплевать на дурацкий запрет и заняться полноценным сексом, но… Слишком хорошо она понимала, что не может гарантировать отсутствие даже небольшого кровотечения, и слишком хорошо представляла себе реакцию Горацио в этом случае. Так рисковать душевным спокойствием мужа она не хотела.

Забот им хватало и без этого. Ведь помимо их собственных взаимоотношений, существовал еще и окружающий мир, то и дело подкидывающий новые задачки разной степени сложности.

Однажды утром, например, Кристина пришла на остановку автобуса и уткнулась носом в не замеченное ею ранее объявление о том, что в связи с дефицитом бюджета муниципалитет прекращает обслуживание данного маршрута. Решение было вполне логичным – практически все жители этого района имели собственные автомобили, детей забирал школьный автобус, и муниципальный транспорт возил лишь редких случайных пассажиров, оставаясь полупустым даже в часы пик. В тот день Кристине повезло, буквально через несколько минут рядом остановилась машина, с заднего сиденья которой на нее уставились две девочки-близняшки, а женщина за рулем приветливо окликнула Кристину и предложила подвезти. Женщина оказалась их соседкой, более того, как выяснилось, она давно уже хотела познакомиться, но повода не было.

Всю дорогу Кристине казалось, что Стефани Брюмер вот-вот лопнет от едва сдерживаемого любопытства, и она получила не слишком много удовольствия от поездки, пытаясь не мешкать с ответом и в то же время осторожно выбирать слова, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Оказалось, что она совершенно не готова ответить на целый ряд простых вопросов: например, как давно и как именно они с мужем познакомились, почему она никуда не выходила и не общалась с соседями в первые месяцы жизни здесь, когда они успели пожениться, почему не было пышной свадьбы, и все в том же духе. Даже когда разговор перешел в нейтральное русло совмещения работы и воспитания детей, Кристине пришлось нелегко. Никаких версий, объясняющих, почему она не работает по основной специальности или почему вообще работает во время беременности, у нее приготовлено не было, а истинные причины оглашать не хотелось.

Правда, Кристина удачно отговорилась, что якобы не работает по основной специальности именно из-за беременности, понадеявшись, что Стефани недостаточно сведуща в медицине, чтобы понять, что работа в отделении скорой помощи напряженнее и подчас сложнее, чем работа хирурга. Когда Стефани мимоходом упомянула, что ее муж – тоже хирург, Кристина внутренне сжалась, но ничего не произошло.

Позже, обдумывая этот разговор, она поняла, что новая знакомая не особенно в курсе дел мужа, да и не стремится к этому. Удивительно, но при этом Кристина готова была поклясться, что Стефани вполне искренне любит мужа. Для Кристины это выглядело парадоксом.

Самой простой для Кристины частью разговора оказалась тема воспитания детей. Единственным подводным камнем здесь была необходимость упомянуть, что ее собственные дети погибли, но, по счастью, подобное упоминание исключало дальнейшие расспросы, а потому прошло безболезненно.

Попрощавшись со Стефани, Кристина весь день пребывала в глубокой задумчивости. Похоже, для общения с внешним миром следовало выработать какую-то тактику, поскольку они с Горацио не могут жить в вечной изоляции, а большая часть их биографий разглашению не подлежит. Конечно, были коллеги мужа, которые все и так знали и с которыми у нее установились вполне теплые отношения, а Келли и Алекс уверенно претендовали на то, чтобы со временем называться ее лучшими подругами, но Кристина понимала, что такое ограничение круга общения равносильно тому, чтобы самолично запереть себя в клетке. Допускать это не входило в ее намерения, значит, нужно было продумывать, как себя вести.

Вечером, узнав о транспортной проблеме, Горацио осторожно предложил ей подумать над тем, чтобы временно прекратить работать и посидеть дома, пока не родится и не подрастет ребенок. Кристина покачала головой и сказала, что это не решение проблемы. На самом деле она уже не раз усомнилась в своем решении продолжать работу во время беременности, ибо, в отличие от нее же двадцатилетней, нынешнее самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. Единственным, что заставляло ее упрямо держаться за это решение, был образ расплывшейся домохозяйки, изводящей мужа требованиями и истериками, – а таких Кристина повидала немало во время работы в больнице. Мысль о том, что дело не в продолжении работы, а в самом характере и общем модусе жизни этих женщин, почему-то, если и пришла Кристине в голову, не была сочтена достаточно веским аргументом, чтобы счесть себя застрахованной от подобного.

Горацио, убедившись, что жена настроена решительно, ненадолго задумался, потом пожал плечами и предложил ей собираться. Узнав, что он намерен сейчас же поехать и выбрать ей машину, Кристина запаниковала.

– Я не умею водить, – запротестовала она.

– Я тебя научу.

Горацио, судя по его тону, считал, что поводов для беспокойства нет абсолютно никаких. Не стоит и упоминать, что машина выбиралась в первую очередь по условию безопасности для беременных, а во вторую – по условию простоты управления, но это не уменьшило паники Кристины. Уже на скорости двадцать миль в час ей казалось, что она теряет управление и не успеет среагировать, если что. Она нервничала, даже когда машина еле ползла по тихому району, а рядом сидел Горацио, готовый ее подстраховать.

Тем не менее, спустя месяц ежевечерних поездок с мужем Кристина решительно заявила, что на следующий день поедет на работу на машине. Поездки на такси слишком чувствительно отражались на бюджете, а Горацио уезжал на работу намного раньше, чем нужно было ей, не говоря уж о том, что забрать жену с работы он мог далеко не всегда.

Первая поездка прошла успешно, хотя по дороге Кристину остановил патруль, которому показалась подозрительной такая скорость движения. Увидев дамочку в положении и услышав о том, что это ее первый самостоятельный выезд в город, парни переглянулись – и предложили ехать за их машиной. В результате оставшуюся часть пути немного осмелевшая Кристина проделала на вполне приличной для первого раза скорости, а бонусом для нее оказалось отсутствие тошноты во время поездки. Так что тем же вечером Кристина искренне поблагодарила мужа за терпение во время обучения и признала, что он нашел наилучшее решение проблемы.

Хотя… Слово «проблема» все меньше и меньше соответствовало ее ощущениям. В их семейной жизни перед ними вставала задача за задачей – это факт. Но ощущение проблемы предполагает подспудное ощущение нерешаемости, отсутствия приемлемого и доступного выхода, а вот этого ощущения в последнее время Кристина не испытывала совсем.

Неожиданно для них обоих прибавление в их семействе случилось гораздо раньше, чем они рассчитывали и совершенно не тем способом. Однажды утром в свой выходной Кристина распахнула дверь, ожидая увидеть Стефани с ее девочками, зашедшую за ней по дороге в парк. Но вместо этого на пороге обнаружился мальчишка, совершенно растерявшийся и, похоже, лишившийся дара речи.

– Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, – выдавил он какое-то время спустя, с трудом отводя взгляд от ее живота и хмурясь.

– Подожди, – Кристина еле успела поймать его за рукав. – Ты Кайл?

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Вы с отцом похожи, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Пожалуйста, зайди в дом. Давай поговорим.

Кайл некоторое время колебался, потом все же последовал за ней.

– Случайно не голоден? – спросила Кристина. Спиной почувствовав замешательство, свернула в сторону кухни. – А то я как раз собиралась завтракать.

Это было неправдой, но, как и рассчитывала Кристина, Кайл этого не понял.

– Так что у тебя случилось? – осторожно спросила она, когда мальчик насытился. Ее чашка с чаем пока так и оставалась полной, Кристина просто грела об нее руки.

Кайл снова нахмурился, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Кристина не могла не улыбнуться, видя столь знакомую мимику на его лице.

– В общем… Мать меня выгнала, – у Кайла горели уши, он прятал взгляд. – Я думал у отца пожить какое-то время, но раз тут такое дело…

– Тебе кажется, что ты тут не нужен, раз твой отец женился и у него будет другой ребенок, – помогла ему Кристина, видя, что мальчик не может подобрать слов. – Кайл, я понимаю, что тебе сложно будет поверить, но это не так.

Кайл не поднимал взгляда, сопел, время от времени морщился – видимо, мысли его были далеки от радужных надежд.

– К тому же, – после паузы сказала Кристина, – прости, но я сомневаюсь в том, что твоя мама имела в виду именно то, что ты думаешь, какая бы она ни была.

Про Джулию Винстон Кристина знала немного, но это были весьма характерные детали, и подобный поступок не вписывался в сложившийся образ. Если только…

– Скажи, пожалуйста, твоя мама принимала какие-то лекарства?

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Догадалась, – Кристина нахмурилась, покусывая губу. Резкая смена поведения, истерический припадок. А Кайл, по словам Горацио, вспыльчив, но в то же время способен впасть в своеобразную ажиотированную депрессию, со склонностью к суицидальному поведению, как в случае с побегом на катере от преследования. Если слегка усилить эти симптомы, предполагая, что Кайл получил их по наследству, что получается? Как минимум биполярное расстройство. В таком случае, если состояние Джулии по каким-то причинам ухудшилось, она могла заставить сына уйти из самых благих намерений, чувствуя приближение припадка и опасаясь того, что может натворить.

– Послушай… – Кристина улыбнулась невольно вспыхнувшей в глазах Кайла надежде. – Я думаю, твоя мама серьезно больна. Поэтому она попросила тебя уйти, возможно, немного резко, но она сделала это для тебя, потому что беспокоится о тебе, боится потерять контроль над собой и навредить, понимаешь?

– Тогда я должен вернуться, – немедленно подскочил Кайл.

– И свести на нет все ее усилия? – остановила его Кристина. – Твоей маме нужна помощь, и я знаю, кто может помочь.

Муж ответил на звонок не сразу, и разговор вышел коротким. Горацио ехал на место преступления, был чем-то сильно расстроен, и Кристина решила отложить разговор о Джулии на потом. Пока же она предложила Кайлу располагаться, почувствовавший ее неподдельное дружеское участие мальчик немного оттаял, и некоторое время они увлеченно обустраивали комнату для Кайла.

– Но это не навсегда, – вдруг опомнившись, предупредил Кайл.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Тебя никто не держит. Просто теперь ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь, зная, что здесь тоже твой дом. Договорились?

– Ты классная, – не сдержался Кайл.

– Ты тоже, – рассмеялась Кристина.

Кайл действительно очень ей понравился. Характером он напоминал Дамира, к тому же был как раз подходящего возраста, а его мимика, жесты и интонации делали мальчика просто копией Горацио. Кристина испытала неподдельное сожаление, когда Кайл засобирался уходить, решив съездить в лабораторию и самому поговорить с отцом. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что Кайл должен убедиться в том, что отношение отца к старшему сыну не изменится теперь, со всеми этими переменами, прежде чем он сможет наслаждаться ощущением настоящего дома.

Вечером Кристину ждал сюрприз в виде мужа, пришедшего в бешенство при упоминании об утренней встрече с его сыном. Горацио был в такой ярости, что некоторое время даже не мог внятно объяснить, что же его так вывело из себя.

– Ты понимаешь, что у него было алиби?! – сказал он, закончив метаться по комнате и садясь рядом с женой на диван.

– Понимаю, – Кристина подобрала под себя ноги, перемещаясь за спину Горацио и начиная поглаживать его плечи. – Почему это так тебя расстраивает?

Горацио шумно выдохнул и опустил голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь.

– Потому что этот паршивец мне ничего не сказал, и я был в полной уверенности, что он сядет в тюрьму, если я не сумею доказать его непричастность, – уже спокойно пояснил он.

– Он защищал мать, – пожала плечами Кристина. – И он боится, что они уже не представляют для тебя ценности, раз ты завел новую семью.

– А он поймет мои чувства, если я его выпорю хорошенько? – усмехнулся Горацио.

– Не думаю, что он это оценит, – Кристина поцеловала мужа в затылок, потом в макушку, потом в висок, когда он откинулся назад. – Задача непростая, милый. Твой сын хочет одновременно независимости и опеки.

– Вот именно, – буркнул Горацио. – И что мне, разорваться?

– Не надо, – притворно испугалась Кристина. – Ты нам еще нужен.

Горацио развернулся, поцеловал жену в щеку, привычно приласкал ее живот, незамедлительно «ответивший» ему легким «толчком».

– С вами и то проще, – сказал Горацио, обнимая ее. – А вот что мне делать с Кайлом…

– Делай то, что подсказывает тебе сердце, – посоветовала Кристина. – Чувствуешь, что сейчас им нужна помощь – помоги. Чувствуешь, что сейчас нужно предоставить их самим себе – отступи. Возможно, они будут возмущаться или даже обижаться, но, если ты будешь последователен в своих действиях, в своем желании позаботиться о них, не покушаясь на их свободу, рано или поздно Кайл это поймет и оценит.

– Только Кайл?

– Хм… Видишь ли, милый, у Джулии совсем другие цели и совсем другое отношение. Но, я надеюсь, ее отношение тебя и не заботит? По крайней мере, не так сильно, как отношение Кайла?

– Точно, – Горацио вздохнул, поднимаясь. – Я собираюсь помочь им перебираться на новое место. Джулия промотала все свои деньги, и этот дом им больше не по карману. Не хочешь поехать со мной?

– Пожалуй, нет, – покачала головой Кристина. – Боюсь, мое присутствие там будет неуместным. Да, милый, и не дави на Кайла, – хитро прищурилась она. – Не вынуждай его переменить решение. Пусть он пока приходит сюда только время от времени.

Следующие несколько месяцев доказали ее предусмотрительность. Визиты Кайла «время от времени» случались все чаще, принося взаимное удовольствие всем участникам. Кайл все еще осторожничал и не решался жить у отца подолгу, но у Горацио и Кристины было стойкое ощущение, что теперь уже мальчик опасается не столько попасть под отцовский контроль, сколько не справиться с желанием остаться насовсем в этом доме, где он чувствует себя полноценным членом семьи.

**Глава 47.**

Разумеется, Кристина была права, говоря о том, что у Джулии Винстон совсем другое отношение к ситуации и совсем другие цели, нежели у Кайла. Кайл ничего так не желал, как чувствовать себя нормальным сыном нормальных родителей. Джулию тихое семейное счастье никогда не прельщало. Она знала, что рождена для другой жизни: яркой, богатой, насыщенной. Конечно, пришла эта жизнь не сразу, но Джулия твердо верила, что однажды…

Она ни перед чем не останавливалась на пути к цели, и вот, свершилось: роскошный дом, машины, остров, яхта, украшения, путешествия, высший свет – все упало к ее ногам. Джулия была счастлива. Ей даже таблетки перестали быть нужны, эти противные таблетки, прописанные еще в подростковом возрасте, после того дня, когда она взяла совсем другие таблетки – целый флакон из ванной – и медленно, одну за другой, глотала их, пока в глазах не потемнело и сознание не отключилось. Потом было много маминых слез и угрюмого молчания отца, и долгие часы с нудной некрасивой докторшей, которая считала, что точно знает, как именно Джулия должна жить.

Первым ее мужчиной стал одноклассник Томас – высокий красивый парень, капитан футбольной команды. Впоследствии Джулия так и не вспомнила, что именно попросила его достать из своей сумочки, – они были слегка пьяны и перевозбуждены произошедшим на заднем сиденье шикарной машины. Томас нашел ее таблетки – и никакие слезы не помогли. Парень не желал гробить свое будущее, связавшись с наркоманкой, название лекарства ему ни о чем не говорило, а признаться в своей болезни Джулия постеснялась. Вместо королевы класса она вмиг стала отщепенкой.

О, она не спустила Томасу с рук это предательство. Красавчик обделался прямо на глазах у всех, в коридоре, не успев добежать до туалета, а назначенный директором преподаватель только и сумел выяснить, что убойную дозу слабительного подсыпали в бутылку с водой. Бутылки стояли на общей стойке, и, казалось, никто не мог знать, кому достанется та самая.

Больше Джулия не повторяла своей ошибки. Едва на горизонте появлялся новый ухажер – таблетки отправлялись в дальний ящик, а подозрительно блестящие глаза и тени под ними списывались на влюбленность и недосып. Какое-то время Джулия напоминала тайфун своей лихорадочной кипучей деятельностью, затем все больше начинала уставать, злилась, плакала, и, наконец, наступал момент, когда все становилось бессмысленным. Чувствуя приближение совсем уж черного отчаяния, Джулия откапывала в ящике проклятые таблетки, давясь, глотала сразу две штуки и долго сидела, гипнотизируя взглядом ненавистный пузырек и чувствуя, как постепенно утихает буря неконтролируемых эмоций и жизнь приобретает привычный ровный серый оттенок безрадостных будней.

С Джоном Уолденом поначалу все было так же, как и со всеми. Джон показался ей достаточно деловым и хватким, не слишком красивым – но в тот момент никого больше не подвернулось под руку. Иногда Джулия замечала странным образом прорывавшиеся в рыжем авантюристе занудство и морализм – что нашло свое объяснение лишь многие годы спустя, когда она узнала, кем на самом деле являлся ее случайный знакомый. Тогда же, в девяностом, терпения Джулии надолго не хватило. К тому же без таблеток ей что-то подозрительно быстро стало плохо в этот раз – это ее не насторожило, а зря. Через два месяца встреч Джон Уолден был вычеркнут из ее жизни – решительно, бесповоротно и, как ей казалось, окончательно. Она даже не попрощалась перед отъездом.

Таблетки, как назло, закончились, рецепт Джулия потеряла… А нового ей не дали – во время беременности лекарство было противопоказано. Как Джулия ни бесилась, как ни закатывала истерики, добилась она только того, что полгода провела под наблюдением врача на больничной койке. Надо думать, что после этого никаких теплых чувств к сыну молодая мама не испытывала. Совершенно напрасно доктор так долго убеждала службу по защите прав детей не забирать ребенка у Джулии – Кайл в ее глазах был угрозой ее будущему, ничем больше.

Месяц спустя Рози и Скотт Хармоны найдут на пороге своего дома ребенка, в метрике которого будут указаны как родители Джулия Эберли и Джон Уолден. Джулия в своем стремлении поскорее избавиться от обузы даже и не подумает переговорить с родителями и объяснить им что-либо. Записав ребенка на свою настоящую фамилию, Джулия решит, будто этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы родители догадались и приняли внука.

О том, что ребенок – не коробка конфет, которую можно просто взять и подарить, и что в отсутствие матери бабушке с дедушкой придется выдержать нелегкий бой за право опеки над внуком все с той же службой по защите прав детей, Джулия не думала. Рози и Скотт победили, но победа далась им слишком дорогой ценой, подорвав и так не особенно крепкое здоровье стариков. Еще через пару месяцев Рози не станет – и Кайл Хармон все-таки начнет свое путешествие по приемным семьям.

Джулия, вернув себе прежнюю форму с помощью пластической операции, – деньги пришлось раздобыть не совсем законными путями, но когда это ее останавливало? – продолжала стремиться получить от жизни все, что ей причиталось, сполна.

И вот, наконец, много лет спустя, ей улыбнулась удача. Началась новая жизнь – прошло два месяца без проклятых таблеток, а Джулия чувствовала себя прекрасно. Она словно на крыльях летала и была просто счастлива – наконец-то она заняла то место, которого была достойна.

Но, как выяснилось, расслабляться не стоило. Муж начал копаться в ее прошлом, что-то заподозрил в настоящем, в один прекрасный день, всего через несколько месяцев после замужества, Джулия обнаружила на столе адвоката бумаги на развод – и с ужасом удостоверилась, что Билл Винстон собирается оставить ее ни с чем!

Дальше события закрутились в сплошной тугой клубок. Сначала план представлялся ей простым и идеальным: найти дурака, который решит проблему и отправится в тюрьму, оставив богатую и молодую вдову наслаждаться жизнью. Даже появление Джона Уолдена, превратившегося в лейтенанта Горацио Кейна и вознамерившегося посадить саму Джулию, показалось ей лишь пикантной приправой к грядущему богатству. В глазах Кейна было слишком много недоговоренного, которое Джулия немедленно истолковала в свою пользу: никаких сомнений, старый поклонник вновь сражен ее очарованием и готов пасть к ее ногам. А рычаг, способный подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении, лейтенант заботливо предоставил сам, заговорив о Кайле.

Зайдя в тюрьму просто из любопытства, Джулия не удержалась и включилась в привычную игру: очаровать, подчинить, использовать, – наслаждаясь простодушной радостью такого взрослого и симпатичного парня, который – что придавало игре особую пикантность – был ее собственным сыном. Новый план созрел в ее голове моментально и незамедлительно был приведен в действие. Опека над сыном была в тот момент для Джулии чем-то вроде заведения домашнего питомца для ребенка. Зачем он нужен – не очень-то понятно, но сам процесс так увлекателен… Мальчишка был словно пластилин в ее руках, для того, чтобы им манипулировать, никаких особых усилий не требовалось.

К сожалению, Кейн оказался слабаком, подпортив сладость победы, – он даже не попытался бороться. Джулии пришлось при каждом удобном случае отталкивать его посильнее, в надежде раскачать этот тихоходный маятник и продлить увлекательную игру.

Когда все пошло наперекосяк? Когда Джулия, следуя минутной прихоти, согласилась выйти за Рона Сариса замуж? Когда он ее ограбил? Или когда Горацио, вопреки всем законам жанра, не пал к ее ногам после того как спас, а неожиданно сделал небольшой шаг назад, вернувшись на прежние позиции и предоставляя Джулии и Кайлу жить своей жизнью? Какой своей жизнью? Как ею жить? Джулия всю жизнь мечтала, как этот миг придет – и вот он пришел, она была свободна, богата, жила в роскошном доме, могла купить самую дорогую одежду и украшения, ездить на дорогих автомобилях… О том, что делать дальше, она имела самые смутные представления. Казавшееся неисчерпаемым богатство неожиданно быстро просочилось сквозь пальцы богачки-неумехи, а новая «игрушка» столь же быстро надоела. Разговаривать с Кайлом как с равным Джулии и в голову не приходило, хотя от проявлений материнской заботы мальчик все чаще лишь морщился, а порой так и вовсе пытался поменяться ролями и сделать вид, что это он опекает мать, а не она его. Иногда, в периоды накатывавшей депрессии, это было даже приятно, но по большей части раздражало.

Горацио Кейн снова появился на горизонте внезапно, выскочил, как чертик из коробочки, там, где Джулия вовсе не ожидала его увидеть. Сначала Джулия с трудом справлялась с раздражением: по какому праву он требует каких-то объяснений? – но затем происходящее стало ей нравиться. Горацио заглядывал в глаза, обещал быть рядом и опекать – а что, если попробовать? Не то чтобы Джулия была готова стать обычной клушей-домоседкой вроде своей матери, но новая игра показалась ей довольно привлекательной. Горацио трогательно заботился о них с Кайлом, подыскал им новый дом, по средствам, заезжал удостовериться, все ли у них в порядке, помогал Джулии найти работу.

Джулии казалось, что она разгадала замысел Горацио: тот, хоть и запоздало, но решил все же побороться за сына, и даже добился некоторых успехов – теперь Кайл регулярно навещал отца и периодически оставался у него на несколько дней.

Джулия не подала и вида, насколько это выводит ее из себя. Она разыграла карту «мать-одиночка, почти сломленная жестокими ударами судьбы, отчаянно нуждающаяся в заботе своих мужчин».

Немного мешали проклятые таблетки, убивавшие весь вкус жизни. От них Джулии постоянно хотелось спать, но и это недомогание удачно вписалось в новый образ героически сражающейся с трудностями женщины. Кайл, разумеется, купился с потрохами, лез вон из кожи, помогая ей.

Очередной ход Горацио застал Джулию врасплох. Как он мог использовать против нее именно таблетки? Но факт оставался фактом: удар был нанесен в самое уязвимое место, что было особенно тяжело выдержать после всех обещаний помощи со стороны Кейна. Хороша помощь! Он просто забрал сына, забрал именно тогда, когда Джулия расслабилась и поверила, что его устраивает сложившееся положение вещей! Кайл работал вместе с отцом, в его проклятой лаборатории, для визитов в которую, видите ли, требуется особое разрешение, жил в снятом для него отцом доме, навещая мать хорошо если раз в месяц после шквала настойчивых звонков и дюжины обещаний заехать.

Со стороны все выглядело более чем обоснованно: их с Кайлом задержали за превышение скорости, что было совсем некстати для Кайла с его историей неладов с законом, Горацио предложил свою помощь и устроил парня на работу, чтобы тот не болтался без дела. Затем в лаборатории пропали какие-то таблетки, подозрение моментально пало на Джулию, которая не удержалась от красивого жеста и проведала сына на рабочем месте. Горацио, хитро прищурясь, сказал, что мальчишке пришла пора начать самостоятельную жизнь, – и Джулии нечего было возразить! Хотя она знала, знала без тени сомнения, что никакой самостоятельностью здесь и не пахнет, Горацио просто воспользовался удобным поводом для того, чтобы забрать сына себе. Разумеется, после этого и обещание быть рядом, опекать и защищать было моментально забыто.

В какой-то момент Джулии захотелось плюнуть на проигранную партию, забыть про лейтенанта и его сына, начать новую игру, с чистого листа. Но потом упаднические настроения прошли, вместе с эффектом от проклятых таблеток. Джулия готова была к дальнейшей борьбе.

И тут окончательно распоясавшаяся судьба нанесла удар ниже пояса: Рон Сарис вернулся из небытия, вернулся с местью и возможностью остаться безнаказанным. Лицо Джулии теперь было обезображено шрамом, а копить на пластическую операцию при нынешней ее платежеспособности пришлось бы долгие годы. Провернуть какую-то аферу под пристальным наблюдением Кейна было невозможно, и Джулия вынуждена была терпеть косые взгляды на улице, унизительную жалость в глазах Горацио и Кайла, самодовольство недоступного для отмщения Рона…

Последней каплей для нее стало обнаруженное в доме Кайла доказательство нечестной игры Горацио. Джулии нравилось играть роль женщины, разрывающейся на два дома – разумеется, из-за решения Горацио поселить сына отдельно! Причем, если бы кто-то спросил, чего конкретно она этим добивается, Джулия затруднилась бы с ответом. Во всяком случае, превратиться в «идеальную мать», жить всем вместе, взять на себя все хлопоты по дому она точно не хотела. Просто Горацио должен был признать, что его подозрения, его внезапное обидное решение были несправедливыми и неправильными. Мальчик не может жить один! Кто будет гладить ему рубашки, кто будет готовить еду? Джулия в упор не хотела видеть, что проблемы не существует, Кайл отлично справляется и получает море удовольствия от своей самостоятельности.

И вот однажды, приехав в отсутствие Кайла с продуктами, – она же должна удостовериться, что у сына есть все необходимое! – Джулия обнаружила в его холодильнике контейнеры с явно домашней едой. Тормоза, и так ослабевшие без таблеток, которые Джулия вновь бросила принимать с тех пор, как у нее отняли сына, слетели окончательно. Не радость от того, что у сына есть нормальная еда, что кто-то взял на себя эти обременительные обязанности по обеспечению его быта на приличном уровне, испытала она, а ярость. Кейн пытался ее надуть! Сначала поселил сына якобы отдельно, а сам тем временем нашел какую-то шлюху, которая при живой матери пытается занять ее законное место!

Джулия, уже не помня себя, приехала к дому Горацио, но на звонки и стук в дверь никто не открыл. Брошенный в окно камень немного уменьшил гнев, мысли прояснились настолько, что в голове созрел четкий план: она заберет Кайла и уедет. Дальнейшее Джулия себе никак не представляла, на мысли «забрать Кайла» ее заклинило намертво.

– Мам, опусти пистолет, ты всех пугаешь! – чуть не плача, кричал Кайл, когда она объявилась в морге.

– Джулия, опусти пистолет, – эхом повторял сзади Горацио.

Джулия в тот момент понимала только одно: осуществить задуманное ей не позволят. Что ж, тогда…

– Прости меня, Кайл, – сказала Джулия, поднося пистолет к виску.

Три часа спустя она сидела в холле для посетителей и медленно припоминала произошедшее. Все казалось нереальным, как в кино.

– Горацио, скажи, это все было на самом деле? – не выдержав, спросила она. – Я действительно подвергла опасности жизнь нашего сына?

По глазам Горацио Джулия поняла, что ответ будет утвердительным, и ей стало страшно.

– Что со мной будет теперь? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо, спросила она.

Казалось, все кончено: покушение на убийство офицера полиции, находящегося при исполнении – одно из самых тяжких обвинений. И все же…

– Ваша честь, я полагаю, что именно мои действия привели Джулию в состояние умственного расстройства, – неожиданно услышала она. Горацио не смотрел на Джулию, он поднимал глаза лишь для того, чтобы кротко взглянуть на судью, упивавшуюся унижением всесильного лейтенанта. – Я хочу сказать, что Джулия пострадала в результате заблуждения, ваша честь.

Это было действительно неожиданно. И приятно. Горацио признавал свою ошибку, признавал свою вину, просил о смягчении наказания. Режим психиатрической лечебницы намного мягче, чем в тюрьме. К тому же теперь, когда Горацио осознал свою ответственность перед ней, все будет иначе.

Джулия сидела в коридоре лечебницы в кресле-каталке, смотрела на виноватое, несчастное лицо Горацио и думала о том, что в конечном итоге она победила.

Джулия строила планы, как с большей выгодой использовать полученное преимущество.

А послышавшийся ей откуда-то сверху и издалека негромкий смешок наверняка донесся по вентиляции из какой-то палаты и был издан кем-то из несчастных здешних обитателей.

**Глава 48.**

После памятного визита Кайла, положившего начало их дружбе, Кристина с некоторым душевным трепетом ожидала визита его матери. Пыталась выстроить стратегию поведения так, чтобы разойтись с наименьшими потерями. Кристине не хотелось, чтобы Кайлу запретили навещать отца (послушается ли он – другой вопрос, Кристине не хотелось вообще ставить мальчика перед подобной дилеммой), но в то же время она не намеревалась потакать заблуждениям Джулии касательно Горацио, ежели таковые вдруг имеются.

Вероятно, Кристина очень удивилась бы, узнав, насколько единодушно Кайл и Горацио, не сговариваясь, утаили от Джулии сам факт ее существования. Джулия так и не узнала, что Горацио женат и что его жена ждет ребенка.

Вероятно, еще больше Кристина удивилась бы, если бы кто-то сказал ей, что, по странной прихоти судьбы, ее и Джулию Винстон в этот момент занимает практически один и тот же вопрос: что делают люди, когда их мечты сбываются.

Все страхи и опасения Кристины, основанные на прежнем жизненном опыте несчастливого брака с Питером Маршаллом, таяли, словно град под жарким солнцем Майами, оставляя после себя лишь некоторое смутное недоумение: что же делать теперь? Всю жизнь Кристина мечтала о таком муже, который был бы противоположностью Питеру. Теперь же она с удивлением обнаружила, что не представляет себе, как с таким мужем общаться и чего от него ждать. Излюбленное подспорье – книги – на сей раз ее подвели. «Любовь – война», – в один голос и на разные лады повторяли они. Вспоминая свою жизнь с Питером, Кристина почти готова была согласиться, но… Чем дольше она жила с Горацио, тем больше убеждалась, что в аксиоме «любовь – война» ошибка кроется в первой части, а не во второй. То, что в этом случае привычно называют словом «любовь», сложно назвать таковым, особенно в разгар «боевых действий». О том, что супруги могут и не быть по разные стороны баррикад, казалось, никто даже не догадывается. Как «завоевать и удержать», не дает советов только ленивый. Как жить, не воюя, книги умалчивают.

Когда Кристина попыталась обсудить эту проблему со своими новыми подругами-соседками (обсуждать свои взаимоотношения с мужем с более близкими ей по духу Келли и Алекс Кристина, увы, не считала возможным – ведь Горацио был их боссом), те попросту ее не поняли. «Хочешь сказать, твой муж идеален?» – с усмешкой спросила Стефани. Кристина лишь вздохнула. Нет, не идеален, просто… Горацио был на ее стороне. Как если идут по дороге двое, и, может, каждый представляет конечную цель немного иначе, и по отдельности они предпочли бы совсем другие маршруты, но сейчас они идут вместе, и цель у них одна, и это совершенно волшебным образом помогает улаживать многие проблемы.

Едва Кристина осознала, что для Горацио рождение их ребенка – настолько же его дело, сколь и ее, изменилось восприятие некоторых его поступков, раньше казавшихся вопиющим нарушением личностных границ и вызывавших раздражение. Теперь Кристина не злилась, а потихоньку поддразнивала и посмеивалась над мужем. Еще бы, с его-то привычкой все контролировать, смириться с тем, что столь важное для него дело на некотором этапе довелось делать кому-то другому, а сам он даже никак повлиять на процесс не может! Эдак изведешься весь! Или научишься доверять. Смех смехом, но слово за слово – и Кристине пришлось на полном серьезе пообещать Горацио, что она ответит ему таким же доверием после родов. Заверения в том, что никто и не собирался устранять его от воспитания сына, Горацио пока воспринимал со скептической усмешкой.

Впрочем, они оба в равной степени то и дело натыкались на несоответствие их отношения друг к другу тому, что они считали нормой раньше. Кристина, например, никак не могла поверить, что ее, в ее-то положении, можно желать и тем более ревновать.

– Милый, ну что ты, – сказала она однажды, заметив нехороший блеск глаз мужа. Горацио, если можно так выразиться, «застукал» их в тот момент, когда Стивен легонько массировал Кристине плечи. Взгляд, которым он проводил Мэрдока, немедленно вышедшего из комнаты отдыха, назвать иначе как ревнивым было сложно. – Я же беременная.

Сказано это было тоном «я же уродка». Горацио вздохнул, опустился рядом с женой на диван, обнял и зарылся носом в ворот ее халата, целуя те места, которых только что касались чужие руки.

Кристина дождалась, пока он положит голову ей на плечо, не размыкая объятий, и тихо спросила:

– Хочешь сказать, это твое поведение нормально?

В принципе, она уже задумывалась над этим, но сочла, что реакции Горацио уникальны, и не стала ставить под сомнение все свое убеждение, что беременная женщина не может быть сексуально привлекательным объектом, в целом.

– Боюсь, что нет, – помолчав, со вздохом признал Горацио. – То есть, оно на самом деле нормально, но утверждать, что это является статистической нормой, я не могу. Но это ненормальная норма, которую я отказываюсь признавать нормой, – с улыбкой закончил он.

Кристина тихонько прыснула, но сама задумалась. Если Горацио прав, не получится ли так, что она занесла ногу над теми же самыми граблями, на которые уже наступила однажды? Когда-то она держала на расстоянии влюбленного Кристофера, и он вообразил себе невесть что. Теперь она решила не пытаться удалить Мэрдока из своего круга, чтобы его надежды угасли сами собой, не находя ответа. Ходила к нему на осмотры, даже принимала некоторые знаки внимания, полагая, что сама она для Стивена интереса не представляет, а человека, менее склонного к однополым отношениям, чем Горацио, еще поискать. Насколько сильно меняется ситуация, если предположить, что она таки может представлять для Стивена Мэрдока вполне определенный интерес?

Горацио сидел рядом, задумавшись о чем-то своем.

– Ты просто так зашел? – спросила Кристина.

– Что? – встрепенулся Горацио. – Нет. Я…

Он потупился, лизнул губы. Кристина с интересом наблюдала. Подобное смущение она уже видела, когда Горацио привез ее к себе домой вместо гостиницы, и это могло означать, что он принял какое-то решение, но не уверен в ее реакции.

– Видишь ли, я… Как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы Кайл жил с нами?

– Что случилось с Джулией? – встревожилась Кристина.

– Ммм… Нет, с ней ничего не случилось, в смысле, она здорова, – качнул головой Горацио. – Просто… Все непросто, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. – Видишь ли, сегодня утром их с Кайлом задержали за превышение скорости. И я устроил Кайлу место ассистента у доктора Прайс.

– Хорошее решение, – одобрила Кристина.

Усмехнулась, представляя лицо мальчишки на первом вскрытии. Морг быстро избавлял от иллюзий в собственной крутости и неуязвимости. Для Кайла, все еще опьяненного воздухом свободы после перспективы провести жизнь в тюрьме, это было самое то для избавления от ложной уверенности, что все самое страшное позади.

– Я тоже так считаю, – с удовольствием подтвердил Горацио. – Но потом его навестила Джулия. Она как-то прошла мимо охраны и спустилась прямо в морг…

– Куда посетителям вход запрещен, – кивнула Кристина.

– Да. А потом мы обнаружили, что из улик пропало лекарство.

– Лекарство? – переспросила Кристина. – Но зачем? У Джулии ведь есть рецепт, а если она его потеряла…

– Пропавшее лекарство – оксикодон.

– Но… Милый, оксикодон – анальгетик, обезболивающее, а ламотриджин – нормотимик, стабилизатор настроения. Это препараты совершенно разного спектра.

– И это меня беспокоит больше всего, – нахмурился Горацио. – Если она начала принимать наркотики – я не оставлю Кайла с ней ни секунды!

Кристина долго молчала, глядя в сторону и в задумчивости поглаживая кисть руки Горацио неосознаваемым успокаивающим жестом.

– Давай по порядку, – сказала она наконец, переводя взгляд на мужа. – Доказательств того, что лекарство взяла именно Джулия, у тебя нет, правильно?

– Правильно.

Кристина чувствовала, какого труда ему стоило не пуститься в отстаивание правильности своего решения с перечислением всех доводов.

– То, что она принимает наркотики, тоже лишь твое предположение.

– Верно.

– Тем не менее, я понимаю твое желание оградить Кайла от влияния столь неуравновешенного родителя. Я просто считаю, что при такой постановке вопроса ты предлагаешь не лучший вариант решения этой проблемы.

– Чем он плох?

– Ну… – Кристина вздохнула. – Для начала, он не предполагает за Кайлом права на собственное мнение. Он выразил его в зале суда, выбрав мать из двух претендентов на опеку.

– Иногда я жалею, что посвятил тебя во все подробности, – кривовато усмехнулся Горацио. – Ты, конечно, права. Но Джулия сейчас неспособна выполнять свои обязанности. Так что я должен взять это на себя.

– Не-а, – мотнула головой Кристина. – Я думаю, ты должен предложить Кайлу новый выбор.

– Какой же? – заинтересованно вскинул брови Горацио.

– Например, жить с тобой или жить самостоятельно.

– Тут и гадать не надо, понятно, что он выберет.

– Вот и замечательно, – невозмутимо кивнула Кристина.

– Он не готов к такой ответственности, – покачал головой Горацио.

– Давай проверим? – предложила Кристина. – Мы же с тобой никуда не денемся. Если Кайл поймет, что еще не готов, мы с радостью его примем – но это будет уже его собственный выбор.

Тем же вечером Горацио вручил ключи от арендованного дома Кайлу. Вспоминая реакцию Джулии на непрямо высказанное обвинение в краже лекарства, Горацио засомневался в правильности этого предположения. Джулия была искренне задета подозрением, так, словно действительно не имела к краже никакого отношения – и Горацио порадовался, что не высказал обвинения напрямую, и тем более не обосновал им свое решение в его первоначальном виде. А реакция Кайла на известие о том, что теперь он будет жить самостоятельно, заставила удивиться, почему он сразу не додумался поселить сына отдельно?

Перспектива попасть под жесткий отцовский контроль пугала Кайла, но, как верно заметила Кристина, не потому что он намеревался вести преступную жизнь, а потому что мальчик очень боялся не оправдать ожиданий.

Справедливости ради надо отметить, что Кайл не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как обустроить собственный быт, но его энтузиазм был неисчерпаем, а Кристина всегда была привержена принципу «дать удочку, а не рыбу», так что они отлично сошлись в этом вопросе.

Через месяц Кайл привык либо ужинать где-то по дороге домой, либо покупать какие-то полуфабрикаты, с приготовлением которых он мог справиться самостоятельно, знал, где расположена прачечная, порядок в доме и возле него поддерживал своими силами – и вовсю наслаждался жизнью. Горацио немного поволновался из-за того, что в это время сын крайне редко заходил к ним. Но Кристина так уверенно сказала, что это временно, что, как только самостоятельная жизнь Кайла наладится, у мальчика пройдет страх, мол, отец решит, будто он не справился, – и все вернется в норму, что Горацио поверил. И не обманулся.

Кайл взрослел на глазах, и Горацио вынужден был признать: доверие и ответственность дают гораздо лучшие результаты, чем самые строгие ограничения и запреты. А Кристина не могла не радоваться, что муж постиг эту истину еще до рождения их собственного сына – такое проще понять на примере подростка, а не маленького ребенка.

Последние месяцы беременности дались ей совсем не так легко, как хотелось бы. Если бы Кристина вспомнила те обидные слова Питера, сказанные в самом начале ее первой беременности (мол, она станет толстой, неуклюжей и невнимательной, так что даже ассистенткой не сможет работать), и осознала бы, что все еще пытается доказать давно уже умершему человеку, что он был не прав, вероятно, она не стала бы прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы преодолеть себя и продолжать работу. После Рождества, когда до родов оставалось около девяти недель, Кристина стала уставать просто катастрофически быстро. Если смена выдавалась спокойной, это не бросалось в глаза, но в отдельные дни приходилось несладко. В принципе, теперь уже ни к чему было прятаться, можно было вернуться к работе хирурга, более стабильной и регулируемой, но Кристину слегка заклинило в нежелании перемен хотя бы там, где это было в ее власти.

Стивен Мэрдок по-прежнему оставался ее лечащим врачом, хотя Кристина втайне подумывала о переходе в другую больницу и к другому специалисту, если он переступит черту, а иногда даже озвучивала это, якобы в шутку. Стивен, очевидно, намек понял и держался на правах друга, но в высшей степени корректно, не подав ни малейшего повода упрекнуть себя в чем-либо. Кристине это было на руку: чем меньше времени оставалось до родов, тем сильнее разрасталась внутри нее абсурдная, не подчиняющаяся доводам рассудка паника. «Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой». В результате Кристине хотелось зажмуриться – и заставить мир застыть, остановиться, вот сейчас, пока все хорошо, пока не случилось чего-то непоправимого, пока не произошло что-то такое, с чем они не справятся, и все не покатилось в тартарары.

И – то ли она предчувствовала, то ли накликала, то ли просто так совпало – но взрыв грянул. Самый взаправдашний взрыв в лаборатории, после которого Горацио оказался на операционном столе – контуженный, с порезанной осколками стекла спиной.

Почему-то в этот раз ощущения беспомощности не возникло. Вместо нее пришла, если так можно выразиться, спокойная злость на судьбу и даже желание померяться с ней силами. Кристина всегда думала, что в подобной ситуации испытает жалость к себе, возможно, даже побуждение униженно просить некие высшие силы о поблажке. Но ничего похожего она не ощущала. Напротив, хотелось банально набить морду тому, кто осмелился покуситься на Горацио. Вместо этого, правда, Кристина методично вынимала осколки стекла из спины мужа, закрывая многочисленные порезы своими коронными швами, чтобы по возможности не оставить шрамов.

Четко очерченная область поражения подсказывала, что взрыв был направленным, что о случайности говорить не приходится, и это привело Кристину к неожиданному выводу: с завтрашнего дня не выходить на работу. Если уж Горацио вынужден рисковать по долгу службы, то она-то не обязана работать. Помимо прочего, если она будет дома, это убавит для мужа переживаний. Сейчас решение казалось столь обоснованным и несущим столько положительных моментов, что оставалось лишь удивиться, почему оно не было принято еще несколько месяцев назад, когда Горацио только заговорил об этом.

Желание покарать злоумышленника не утихло, но осуществление его Кристина предпочла переложить на плечи криминалистов. Разыскав Келли и Райана, она позволила им «полюбоваться» беспомощностью босса, изложила все свои выводы и догадки по поводу взрывного устройства и намерения преступника именно убить конкретного человека, а не просто устроить взрыв, и под конец подстегнула их самолюбие намеком на то, что ей придется самой взяться за дело, если они не справятся.

Сидя возле мужа в ожидании его пробуждения, Кристина неожиданно вспомнила Боба Фокса, Камбоджу и свои ощущения во время ранения Питера. Кажется, теперь она лучше понимала, чем именно был недоволен ее наставник, повторяя ей, что она никогда не добьется ничего в жизни, хватаясь за первого подвернувшегося мужчину. Тогда Кристина действительно чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной, стоило только подумать о том, чтобы остаться одной. Теперь же пришло понимание, что между одиночеством и полной зависимостью от мужа есть масса промежуточных позиций.

В ее нынешнем переживании за Горацио не было страха за собственное будущее. Мысль о том, что мужа могло не ранить, а убить, не вызывало панического «а как же я?». Напротив, Кристина легко представляла себе свою жизнь в этом случае, даже, пожалуй, легче, чем жизнь вместе с мужем. В конце концов, такой опыт у нее уже был. Другое дело, что вместе с Горацио ее жизнь будет полнее и ярче. И все-таки отношение Кристины к ранению и вероятной временной недееспособности мужа было иным, чем у большинства женщин в сходной ситуации. В ее восприятии муж не был обязан срочно выздороветь, так как не имеет права бросить беспомощную жену в такой момент. Она не чувствовала себя беспомощной. Напротив, Кристина ощущала готовность временно взять на себя полную ответственность за их семью. В частности, сделать все для скорейшего выздоровления мужа. Но это оказывалось уже их общей опять же задачей.

Когда Горацио очнулся, выяснилось, что и в его восприятии произошли существенные изменения. Казалось, его теперь совершенно не задевает собственная слабость, даже столь явная. Он с удовольствием принимал заботу Кристины, не оставляя, впрочем, попыток поддержать и ее по мере сил. Твердая уверенность в том, что все вернется на свои места, едва он будет готов снова «встать у руля» их семейного корабля, полностью меняла отношение Горацио к его нынешнему состоянию.

– Как себя вел Джошуа Кейн сегодня? – слабым голосом спросил Горацио, положив руку Кристине на живот, и это чуть не разрушило все. Она ощутила острейшее желание немедленно сложить с себя ответственность, оказаться более слабой и опекаемой. Шмыгнула носом, быстрым движением вытерла о плечо скользнувшую по щеке слезинку.

– Он очень переживал за тебя, – сказала Кристина, оглаживая живот и пытаясь скрыть охватившее ее беспокойство. Со всеми этими волнениями она перевозбудилась, это становилось опасным.

– Тебе нужно лечь, – озабоченно сдвинув брови, сказал Горацио, окидывая взглядом свою кровать, словно примеряясь, хватит ли места на двоих.

– Нет-нет-нет, – испугалась Кристина. – Если ты сейчас двинешься, тебе и максимальная доза не поможет, милый. У тебя на спине живого места нет. Лежи спокойно. Голова еще болит?  
Горацио на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
– Самую малость, – не стал лгать он.  
– Хорошо, значит, отек проходит, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, и все будет в порядке.  
Она положила руку ему на лоб, большим пальцем нежно разглаживая морщинки и заставляя расслабить лицо.  
– Так вообще не болит, – полусонным голосом пробормотал Горацио.  
– Врунишка, – пожурила Кристина. – Отдыхай.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже отдохнула, – снова сдвинул брови Горацио. – Все в порядке? – забеспокоился он, приоткрыв глаза.  
– Ничего, просто малыш что-то занервничал, – быстро, сквозь зубы ответила Кристина, пытаясь побороть панику. Движения под рукой и не думали успокаиваться, наоборот, становились все ритмичнее, уже напоминая схватки.

Появление Стивена вызвало у супругов вздох облегчения, несмотря на неоднозначность текущих отношений с Мэрдоком. В данный момент имело значение лишь то, что Стивен был грамотным и опытным врачом.

Схватки удалось остановить, но утро Кристина встретила в угнетенном состоянии духа. К перспективе пролежать оставшийся до родов месяц она относилась спокойно, но мысль о том, что она была небрежна, невнимательна к собственному самочувствию и тем самым подвела мужа, поставив под угрозу себя и ребенка, не способствовала возникновению положительных эмоций.

По счастью, визит Горацио быстро все исправил. Он и не думал сердиться, был абсолютно убежден, ну или очень убедительно делал вид, что уверен в благополучном исходе. Единственное, что его волновало, так это вошедшие в противоречие желания: остаться с женой и принять участие в расследовании взрыва.

Но как раз в этом не было вопроса для Кристины.

– Милый, – сказала она, нежно поглаживая его щеку большим пальцем. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за допущенной мной глупости тоже просидел месяц взаперти. Тебе это противопоказано. Просто пообещай, что, если у тебя заболит голова или возникнут проблемы со зрением, ты немедленно вернешься в больницу и честно отлежишь положенные две недели.  
– Конечно, – грустно улыбнулся Горацио. Еще раз взглянул на жену. – А ты не будешь волноваться?  
– Я буду волноваться в любом случае, – сморщив нос, потрясла головой она. – Но, если ты будешь сидеть здесь со мной, я вдобавок буду чувствовать себя эгоистичной идиоткой, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Я постоянно сравнивала все с предыдущими беременностями, хотя мне давно следовало понять, что в этот раз все не как тогда. Ты ведь будешь звонить и заходить так часто, как только сможешь, верно?

Можно было и не спрашивать – Кристина и так по глазам видела, что права. Помимо желания уконтролировать неконтролируемое, Горацио еще и не хотел пропустить знаменательный момент рождения сына. В целесообразности его присутствия при родах Кристина сомневалась, но разумных аргументов «против» найти не могла. Оставалось подождать месяц и проверить, подбодрит ли ее присутствие мужа или только добавит переживаний. Но вышло все совсем не так, как они планировали.

Схватки вновь начались тем же вечером, открылось кровотечение, отслоившаяся плацента заблокировала родовой канал, так что роды проходили в режиме экстренной операции, на которую Горацио, разумеется, не пустили. Несколько часов спустя Кристина рассматривала лежащего рядом с ней новорожденного, не в силах поверить, что этот ужас благополучно закончился, и ее ребенок ей не снится.

Примерно такое же недоверие она прочитала на лице пришедшего рано утром мужа. Страх, что сладостный мираж растает, заставлял Горацио трястись, как в лихорадке, не решаясь прикоснуться и даже приблизиться к кровати так, чтобы рассмотреть ребенка.

– Представляешь, наш папа вернулся, – сообщила Кристина засыпающему после кормления сыну.

– Разве я когда-то не возвращался? – не своим голосом жалобно спросил Горацио.

Он никак не мог справиться с собой. Кристина просто не представляла, что мужчина может испытывать такую бурю эмоций от рождения ребенка.

– Давай-ка разувайся и забирайся к нам, – изо всех сил стараясь выдержать обыденность тона, предложила Кристина. – Ты обещал со мной посидеть еще вчера, между прочим. Где это видано, чтобы Горацио Кейн не выполнил обещания?

Это сработало, Горацио усмехнулся, выдыхая – Кристина могла бы поклясться, что он и сам не заметил, что задерживает дыхание.

– Удобно? – спросила она, когда муж разулся и устроился рядом, обнимая ее.

Горацио повозился и наконец расслабился.

– Ну тогда держи, – кивнула Кристина, осторожно вручая ему ребенка. – Поздоровайся с папой, дружок, – кладя голову на плечо мужа, подсказала она.  
Горацио снова замер, забыв дышать. Малыш лежал у него на руках, рассматривая отца своими еще нефокусирующимися глазенками.  
– Привет, – сказал ему Горацио. – Рыжий, – добавил он некоторое время спустя.  
– Может быть, потемнеет, – сказала Кристина, уловив смешанность чувств. Джинни тоже при рождении была рыженькой. – А может, и нет. Мой отец был рыжим и голубоглазым.  
– Ты не говорила.  
– Разве? – удивилась Кристина, поднимая глаза. Ей почудилось что-то странное в голосе и дыхании Горацио. – Милый… – она осторожно вытерла мокрые щеки мужа. – Ну ты что? Ты же никогда не плакал?  
– Ты никогда не рожала мне сына, – оправдываясь, неразборчиво пробормотал Горацио, утыкаясь лицом в ее волосы.  
– Тебе не хочется, чтобы Джошуа остался рыжим? – спросила Кристина, успокоившись. Шквал эмоций Горацио явно утих, едва он позволил ему выплеснуться.  
– Ну… – протянул он, глядя на уснувшего малыша.  
– С ним будешь ты, – улыбнулась Кристина.  
– Буду. С ним и с тобой. Всегда, – твердо, как клятву, произнес Горацио. Поцеловал жену, будто скрепляя обещание.

«Верю», – мысленно сказала она, засыпая.

В их отношениях все было не по правилам, не по той статистической норме, которую Горацио отказывался признавать нормой. И Кристина наконец перестала даже пытаться применять привычные шаблоны.

Вручив новорожденного ребенка мужу, Кристина испытала неописуемое удовлетворение. Ей было так приятно наконец-то получить возможность развеять страхи Горацио по поводу ее доверия, подчеркнуть, что она с удовольствием разделит с ним права и ответственность за воспитание сына, поскольку точно так же считает это общим делом. Общим делом семьи Кейнов, первый этап которого только что успешно завершился.

**Глава 49.**

Кристина была недовольна собой, и чем дольше она размышляла, тем больше усиливалось это недовольство. Во время разговора ей казалось, что она абсолютно, без тени сомнения, права, но теперь, оценивая ситуацию немного со стороны, Кристина склонялась к мнению, что самым постыдным образом сорвалась и, возможно, лишь усугубила положение.

Разговор со Стивеном Мэрдоком состоялся вечером того же дня, когда родился Джошуа. Проснувшийся около полудня Горацио чувствовал себя вполне бодро, так что Кристина с легким сердцем отправила его по делам. Помимо проверки состояния дел в лаборатории, он собирался подготовить дом к скорому приезду жены с сыном.

Благодушное настроение молодой мамы разрушила Сьюзи. Девушка пришла поздравить ее с рождением сына и среди обычного в таких случаях женского щебета обронила пару фраз, заставивших Кристину насторожиться.

– С каких это пор ты берешь ночные дежурства в чужом отделении, Стивен? – тихо спросила она Мэрдока, когда тот закончил осмотр.

Стивен быстро взглянул ей в лицо, оценил прищур и хорошо известный в больнице спокойный тон, вздохнул, развернул и привычно оседлал стул, скрестив руки на его спинке. Кристина чуть заметно усмехнулась, отметив эти приготовления к защите.

– Не думаю, что мое поведение чем-то отличается от обычного поведения влюбленного человека, – пожав плечами, сказал Стивен.

– Возможно, – согласилась Кристина. – Вот только в данных обстоятельствах ты не имеешь на это права. Не имеешь! – повысила она голос, заметив движение Стивена, явно собравшегося возразить. – Мало того, что ты пользуешься своим служебным положением, но помимо этого, поверь мне, любой суд расценит это как домогательство и выдаст запретительное постановление.

– Я не знаю, что он тебе наговорил, но…

– Да? А что же произошло, по-твоему? – перебила Кристина, внутренне сжимаясь. Неужели окажется, что этот ублюдок позволил себе что-то большее, чем просто взгляды? Сьюзи не сказала ничего конкретного, только то, что Мэрдок дежурил вместо нее.

– Мы просто поговорили… – выставил перед собой ладони Стивен.

– Что?!

Стивен непроизвольно подался назад, словно ожидая, что Кристина вскочит с кровати и бросится на него с кулаками, – такой яростью был наполнен этот возглас.

– Дорогая, держи себя в руках, – криво улыбнувшись, попытался перевести все в шутку он. – Моя попытка отбить у тебя мужа бесславно провалилась, так что у тебя нет поводов для ревности.

– Стивен, ты совсем идиот, или прикидываешься? – помолчав, спросила Кристина.

Ее тон снова был спокоен, а глаза – серьезны.

– Ммм…

– Хорошо, – видя недоумение на его лице, свидетельствующее о том, что он действительно не понимает, что именно в происходящем вывело ее из себя, кивнула Кристина. – Я объясню. В данном случае о ревности с моей стороны говорить смешно, потому что мы оба знаем отношение моего мужа к подобным вещам. Думаю, я не ошибусь, предположив, что Горацио упомянул тюрьму в тесной связи с гомосексуальностью в вашем разговоре.

Стивен усмехнулся, потом сочно рассмеялся.

– Верно, – кивнул он, внимательно глядя на Кристину.

– Это нетрудно угадать, потому что я знаю, как Горацио воспринимает нетрадиционные отношения. Для него это связано исключительно с унижением, насилием, недобровольностью и тому подобным. Ему сложно воспринять это как свободное решение двух взрослых людей. И своим поведением ты существенно затрудняешь мне попытки смягчить эту позицию моего мужа, сделать ее не столь однобокой, – Кристина сдвинула брови, сверля опустившего глаза Стивена взглядом в упор. – Теперь я не смогу упирать на тот факт, что ни один нормальный человек не станет домогаться того, кто явно не склонен к нетрадиционным отношениям. Потому что ты это сделал! И даже если я попробую убедить Горацио в том, что это не является нормой, он скорее утвердится в мысли, что все геи и бисексуалы – ненормальные.

– Я могу быть не столь навязчивым, – не поднимая глаз, буркнул Стивен.

– Нет, – сказала Кристина. – Этого недостаточно. Я требую, чтобы ты оставил моего мужа в покое. И предупреждаю, что найду способы защитить его, если ты не прислушаешься к моим словам. Через несколько дней Горацио заберет нас домой, а до тех пор меня понаблюдает другой врач. Это ясно?

Стивен размышлял о чем-то, опустив голову, и у Кристины все внутри свернулось ледяным комком, заставив до боли сжать кулаки.

«Неужели мы нарвались на второго Кристофера Менга?» – пульсировало в голове.

– Я не хотел ничего плохого, – неожиданно покаянно проговорил Стивен, не поднимая глаз. – И приношу свои извинения.

Он поднялся и резко вышел из палаты, оставив стул стоящим посредине.

Кристина неторопливо поднялась, переставила стул в угол, взяла на руки проснувшегося сына и уселась в кресло, готовясь покормить уже проявляющего признаки нетерпения ребенка. Вероятно, чувствуя нервозность матери, Джошуа беспокоился, отвлекался, в конце концов, вместо воздуха срыгнул половину съеденного, что заставило Кристину сосредоточиться на сыне. Но, когда он уснул, мысли вновь вернулись к разговору со Стивеном.

Как она могла позволить этой ситуации зайти так далеко? Не получится ли, что теперь она достигнет прямо противоположного результата, заставив Стивена сконцентрироваться на запретном? Конечно, Мэрдок не производит впечатления человека, готового переступить черту закона при первом же удобном случае, да и, в общем-то, ничего противозаконного он действительно не совершил. Просто его поведение, которое так умилило сентиментальную Сьюзи, не лучшим образом могло отразиться на Горацио, которому даже просто быть объектом подобных чувств уже могло показаться оскорбительным. Это понимала Кристина, и это-то спровоцировало ее на резкий тон и категоричность в разговоре, за которые она, впрочем, не раскаивалась. Беспокоило ее другое: не получилось ли так, что она невольно выставила мужа слабовольным подкаблучником, который даже сам высказаться не может в таком деликатном вопросе, в первую очередь касающемся именно его чувств? Не проявила ли она себя собственницей, готовой решать за мужа?

Возможно, если бы Кристина знала детали разговора Стивена и Горацио, ей стало бы легче, но Горацио и словом не обмолвился, а Стивен, впечатленный таким единодушием супругов, покорился и оставил свои попытки как-то вмешаться в их отношения. До самой выписки они его больше не видели.

Вскоре мысли о Мэрдоке оставили Кристину, у нее были другие заботы. Еще в больнице она стала замечать возрастающую нервозность малыша, заторопилась с выпиской, но дома стало только хуже. Джошуа плохо ел, мало спал и почти все время плакал. Были проведены все возможные анализы, исключены все аллергические реакции, испробованы все способы выявить раздражающие факторы. Ничего не помогало. Кристина была близка к отчаянию. Вместо любящей, заботливой жены с очаровательным малышом Горацио дома ждала женщина, которая страшилась взглянуть на себя в зеркало, и беспрерывный, надрывающий душу плач ребенка. Совсем не это она хотела ему дать, соглашаясь выйти замуж. Казалось невероятным, что муж каждый вечер охотно забирает у нее сына, нежно целуя в висок и прося прилечь, отдохнуть – что падающая от усталости Кристина и делала, – а сам с неизбывной любовью вглядывается в покрасневшее личико малыша и что-то напевает, баюкает, уговаривает его тоже поспать. Так не могло продолжаться бесконечно.

Через полтора месяца Кристина поняла, что достигла предела: от недосыпа она крайне плохо соображала и могла вот-вот совершить какую-нибудь непростительную ошибку. Доверять сына нанятой для помощи по хозяйству женщине она не хотела, а на поиски няни не было ни сил, ни времени.

Очередной бессонной ночью Кристина как раз раздумывала, что этим придется заняться Горацио, и заняться немедленно, – пока он не устал до такого же состояния, как и она: не при его работе было позволять себе подобное.

Ноги сами вынесли ее из дома – на улице было свежо после недавно прошедшего ливня, запах океана бодрил и манил к себе. Кристина торопливым шагом миновала жилой квартал – в ночной тишине даже негромкий плач ребенка разносился далеко – и вышла на берег. Через какое-то время она вдруг поняла, что стоит с закрытыми глазами и дремлет, – и только спустя секунду осознала, что Джошуа молчит. Малыш спал.

Какая-то тревожная мысль зашевелилась на краю сознания, но Кристина была слишком измучена. Она дремала стоя, не решаясь сесть или сдвинуться с места, так как не знала, что именно было причиной внезапного спокойствия сына, и ежесекундно опасалась возобновления плача.

Проснулась она только тогда, когда их разыскал Горацио. Слезы потекли сами собой, едва Кристина почувствовала его объятия. Она хотела запротестовать, когда муж поднял ее на руки вместе с ребенком, но вместо этого провалилась в крепкий сон. Во сне она вновь оказалась в Оксфорде, а ехидный старичок-профессор читал лекцию по нарушениям мозговой деятельности.

– Итак, мисс О'Нил, о чем же вам скажет такой симптом, как улучшение состояния пациента при «белом шуме»? – неожиданно обратился он прямо к Кристине.

– «Белый шум»… – прошептала она, просыпаясь. – Господи, это же эффект белого шума!

Кристина откинула одеяло, которым успел ее укрыть Горацио, осторожно положила сына на кровать и кинулась искать записную книжку. «Опухоль! Аневризма! Лучший диагност! Дура безмозглая!» – стучало в висках. Ее мальчик, ее бедный малыш страдает больше месяца, а разгадка все это время была у нее под носом!

– Милый, прости, нам придется лечь в больницу, – сказала Кристина мужу, договорившись о внеочередном срочном обследовании. – Если я права, то Джошуа не может спать из-за головной боли и звона в ушах. Возможно, это опухоль или аневризма, – она всхлипнула, прижимая руку ко рту.  
– Это опасно? – с трудом проговорил Горацио.  
– Да, – Кристина кивнула, быстро подошла к нему и крепко прижалась. Горацио обнял ее в ответ, целуя в макушку. – Но мы справимся, так, милый?

Несмотря на твердость тона, сама она отнюдь не была уверена в благополучном исходе. Да, кости черепа у младенца достаточно мягкие, чтобы внутричерепное давление довольно долго не становилось критическим, но все равно был шанс, что время упущено и счет идет на секунды.

До больницы Горацио ехал, разрываясь между желанием утопить педаль газа до упора и нежеланием рисковать. В отличие от Кристины, он не понимал всей опасности для Джошуа, но его тревога за сына удваивалась тревогой за жену, лихорадочно блестящие, обведенные темными кругами глаза которой смотрели на него из зеркала заднего вида.

Томография и экстренно взятые пробы подтвердили опасения Кристины. Доброкачественная опухоль. Джошуа заходился криком, Кристина, окончательно потеряв рассудок, рвалась если не проводить, то хотя бы присутствовать на операции. Горацио, стиснув зубы, повелительным взглядом отослал медсестру с вопящим ребенком, а сам до боли крепко сжал жену в объятиях, встряхнул, снова прижал к себе и тихо сказал на ухо:

– Милая, если ты не успокоишься сама, я попрошу сделать тебе укол. Мы ничем не поможем сейчас Джошуа, но после операции ему понадобятся оба родителя, причем вменяемые, понимаешь?

Кристина затихла и кивнула. Расслабиться, прижавшись к надежной груди мужа, оказалось неожиданно просто.

– Где я могу уложить ее поспать? – услышала она сквозь туман.

Когда Кристина проснулась, за окном было темно. Она открыла глаза, с недоверием прислушиваясь к блаженной истоме, наполняющей тело. Прежде чем вернулась тревога, взгляд сфокусировался на такой идиллической картине, что Кристина на какое-то время просто потеряла дар речи. В кресле для кормления сидел Горацио с сыном на руках и бутылочкой, содержимое которой малыш сосредоточенно дегустировал, а отец не менее сосредоточенно контролировал процесс.

И взметнувшееся было желание просить прощения за срыв, за то, что не справилась, за то, что не догадалась раньше, вдруг показалось неуместным и глупым.

– Я проспала весь день? – тихо спросила Кристина.

– Хм, – Горацио проглотил улыбку, поднял взгляд.

– Что? – не поняла Кристина.

– Чуть ли не двое суток.

Горацио, сдвинув брови, строго смотрел на сына, который выпустил изо рта соску и теперь махал руками и ногами, явно чего-то требуя.

– Я думаю, он услышал мой голос, – подсказала Кристина.

У нее на руках Джошуа сразу успокоился. Правда, через несколько минут Горацио снова взял сына, так как Кристина обнаружила, что рубашка у нее на груди пропитана подсохшим молоком, и поспешила переодеться. Но, как ни мало она потратила времени, его хватило на то, чтобы Джошуа уснул.

– Доктор Соммерс говорит, он просыпается только для того, чтобы поесть, – с улыбкой сказал Горацио, укладывая сына в детскую кроватку. – Тебе, кстати, тоже надо, – оборачиваясь к жене, добавил он.

Кристина почувствовала, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Горацио еще выглядел немного усталым, но он был несомненно счастлив сейчас. Как прошла операция, спрашивать не требовалось, – достаточно было взглянуть на крепко спящего ребенка.

Несмотря на отсутствие осложнений, в больнице их продержали еще две недели, чем создали значительные трудности Горацио. В городе было неспокойно, ему то и дело приходилось работать вне графика, пропуская разрешенные часы для посещений, а не навестить жену и сына он, казалось, просто не мог.

Однако и это тоже закончилось. В один прекрасный день все трое вновь оказались дома. Джошуа все еще спал очень много – как посмеивалась Кристина, наверстывал полтора месяца недосыпа, – так что супруги как-то неожиданно вдруг остались снова наедине, с возможностью провести вечер так, как им заблагорассудится. Желание посетило обоих одновременно, и Горацио, одарив вышедшую из душа жену многообещающим взглядом, скрылся в ванной. Кристина полюбовалась на то, как спит малыш, вернулась в спальню, проверила, как работает детский монитор, села на кровать и с недоумением прислушалась. Шум воды в ванной уже несколько минут как стих, но Горацио не выходил. Спустя буквально секунду ее осенило, и от понимания накрыло смешанной волной теплых чувств. Последний месяц до родов и уже два после им обоим было как-то не до секса. И теперь Горацио, с присущей ему категоричностью считая, что жена может разочароваться после единственной неудачи в постели, наверняка пытается преодолеть себя, собраться с силами, чтобы этой роковой неудачи не допустить, тем самым увеличивая вероятность нежелательного для него хода событий.

Кристина скинула легкий пеньюар, тихо приоткрыла дверь в ванную и чуть не рассмеялась. Горацио стоял, сосредоточенно изучая свое отражение в зеркале, а напряжение в его позе явно свидетельствовало в пользу правильности ее догадки. Дрожа от нежности и удовольствия вновь прикоснуться к его телу, не сдерживая желаний, чувствуя их взаимность, Кристина прижалась сзади, обнимая, целуя спину, лаская живот. Горацио порывисто обернулся, не придержав обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце, Кристина прижалась плотнее, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться губами до губ мужа, потерлась животом о его напряженный член – и Горацио не выдержал. Тихий, сдавленный вздох сквозь зубы, липкое тепло на животе, беспомощно опущенные руки, виноватый взгляд… У Кристины дыхание перехватило от нового прилива нежности, и в то же время – от желания рассмеяться. Только понимание, что Горацио сейчас воспримет смех как оскорбление, удерживало ее.

Включив воду, Кристина впихнула мужа под душ – и все же не удержалась, таким наивным, растерянным было его лицо.

– О господи, – проговорила она. – Милый, иногда мне кажется, что тебе лет двадцать от силы.  
– Вот еще, – надул губы Горацио. В его глазах сверкнул знакомый огонек, минутная растерянность отступала, предоставляя двум взрослым, немало пережившим людям возможность с удовольствием, без примеси юношеских страхов, поиграть друг с другом. – Ты же младше на десять лет, а я не занимаюсь сексом с несовершеннолетними, – Горацио осуждающе покачал головой.  
– Что? – округлила глаза Кристина. – Чем-чем это ты собрался заниматься?  
– Ммм, – задумчиво нахмурился Горацио. – Подойди-ка поближе, я тебе все объясню.  
– Мне и здесь неплохо, – Кристина заложила руки за спину, кокетливо склонила голову набок и чуть покачала корпусом из стороны в сторону, играя маленькую девочку.  
– Ну тогда я сам подойду, – хищно шепнул Горацио, мгновенно оказываясь рядом и сжимая жену в объятиях так, что у нее вырвался придушенный писк.

Казалось, они оба сошли с ума. Казалось, они оба решили, что эта ночь – последняя в их жизни.

Среди ночи проснулся Джошуа и потребовал к себе внимания. Возвращаясь в спальню, Кристина думала, что муж уже уснул, но не тут-то было.

– Что, тоже хочешь попробовать? – усмехнулась Кристина, когда он начал целовать ее грудь.

– А можно? – с шальным азартом глянул на нее Горацио.

Кристина лишь пожала плечами.

– Ауч, – усмехнулась она, когда муж осторожно прихватил сосок. – Не кусайся.

Горацио быстро исправился, прикрывая зубы и втягивая сосок глубже. Кристина взъерошила волосы на его затылке и тихо рассмеялась, по выражению лица поняв, что мужу хочется поморщиться от вкуса попавшего в рот женского молока.

– Вообще-то, – опрокинув Горацио на спину и сцеловывая с его губ свой собственный вкус, сказала она. – Молоко каждого вида животных довольно своеобразное на вкус. Молоком его называют лишь в том смысле, что это жидкость, используемая для выкармливания потомства.

Но на этом импровизированная лекция и закончилась, так как у Горацио были совсем другие планы на остаток ночи.

Наутро Кристина с трудом растормошила лишь пару часов назад уснувшего мужа, с сочувствием взглянула на его помятое лицо и предложила взять выходной, чтобы отоспаться. Горацио со вздохом покачал головой.

Видя, что даже после контрастного душа и чашки кофе муж не проснулся окончательно, Кристина в шутку пригрозила, что повяжет ему галстук, и придется тогда целый день ходить с ненавистной удавкой на шее.

– Все-все, я испугался и проснулся, – заверил Горацио.  
Остановился возле двери, оглядываясь. Кристина улыбалась.  
– И вот я приду сегодня вечером, и ты будешь здесь, будешь меня ждать? – Горацио говорил тихо, и улыбался так, будто это была шутка, но в глазах было что-то такое, от чего сразу становилось ясно, что никакой шуткой тут и не пахнет.  
– Ну, может, я буду наверху, или в гостиной, – спокойно пожала плечами Кристина. – Но мы будем тебя очень ждать, – ласково заверила она, подходя вплотную и кладя руки на грудь Горацио. Он обнял ее, наклоняясь, зарываясь лицом в волосы.

– Милый, это не последний день, тебе еще успеет надоесть, – взъерошив волосы на его затылке и легонько похлопав по плечу, сказала Кристина. – Ну, давай, соберись, – подбодрила она, чмокнув его в макушку.  
– Никогда не надоест, – пообещал Горацио. – Никогда.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Кристина обвела взглядом их дом и улыбнулась. Да, теперь это место наконец-то напоминает воплощение самых заветных его мечтаний, и пока это так – Горацио будет возвращаться домой с удовольствием.

**Глава 50.**

Следующей серьезной проблемой, вставшей перед супругами, неожиданно оказались финансы. Доходов Горацио и Кристины хватало на поддержание вполне приличного уровня жизни, несмотря на то, что страховка Кристины не покрыла последние больничные издержки, а сама она временно не работала. Но был еще и Кайл.

Традиционный «год на раздумья» после окончания школы почти прошел, а работу в морге никто не рассматривал иначе как временную. Горацио сильно угнетала мысль о том, что он не способен обеспечить сыну поступление хотя бы в колледж, не говоря уж про высшие учебные заведения. Его собственные потребности были не так уж велики, так что даже при не самой высокой зарплате он мог бы сейчас располагать требуемой суммой. Но, поскольку Горацио даже не подозревал, что где-то растет его собственный ребенок, он долгое время материально поддерживал обе семьи брата, и законную, и незаконную, а это вылилось в немалые затраты с учетом болезни Мэдиссон. На миллионы Джулии рассчитывать было бессмысленно: к тому времени от них не осталось и следа, вынудив ее саму искать работу. Возможность взять кредит на обучение с учетом «послужного списка» Кайла была весьма призрачной.

Кристина не раз вспоминала полученное около года назад предложение от канадского университета. Предложение было щедрым, место заведующего отделением и преподавателя приносило бы достаточный доход, чтобы за пару лет решить проблему, но предполагало постоянное проживание в Канаде. А Кристину это не устраивало. Жить вдали от мужа теперь, когда все только-только стало налаживаться, казалось безумием, звать Горацио в Канаду, предлагая бросить работу и старшего сына – безумием вдвойне.

Прежде чем они успели что-либо решить, события получили неожиданное развитие. В их едва налаженную жизнь вторгся Рон Сарис, который решил отомстить жене-предательнице, пользуясь прикрытием новообретенной дружбы с правоохранительными органами в лице Рика Стетлера и недоказуемостью его новых преступлений из-за отсутствия отпечатков пальцев после ожогов от взрыва. Может быть, все и обошлось бы, может быть, Горацио нашел бы для Джулии пластического хирурга, который взялся бы за коррекцию оставленных лазерным скальпелем шрамов, сумел бы доказать вину Сариса и отправить его за решетку… Но времени на это не осталось. Для психического равновесия Джулии, снова прекратившей принимать таблетки после подозрения в краже улики, этот удар оказался решающим. Ее связь с реальностью становилась слабее день ото дня, уступая место выдуманному миру, в котором прошлое мешалось с мечтами о будущем, все решения были простыми и ясными, а причинно-следственные связи отсутствовали вовсе.

В день, когда разразилась катастрофа, и Джулия приехала к дому Горацио в поисках той женщины, которая осмелилась претендовать на место матери в жизни ее сына, Кристины и Джошуа, по счастью, дома не оказалось. Кристина отправилась на собеседование по поводу курса лекций, который она собиралась прочитать в окружном университете, а Джошуа с новой няней гуляли в прилегающем парке. Когда они вернулись домой, то обнаружили разбитое окно, соседи описали внешность «хулиганки» – и Кристина немедленно позвонила Горацио. Это позволило ему вовремя появиться в морге и предотвратить трагедию, но ситуация все равно оставалась сложной. Никто не позволил бы спустить дело о нападении на офицера полиции «на тормозах», и все, что сумел сделать Горацио, – это заменить пожизненное тюремное заключение для Джулии на пожизненное же пребывание в психиатрической клинике.

Вечером отец и сын появились дома в полном расстройстве. Горацио не мог отделаться от чувства вины, все думал о том, что мог пресечь развитие ситуации в зародыше, не доверившись столь поспешно словам Тары, а проведя полноценное расследование. Увы, Тара удачно выбрала уязвимое место лейтенанта, бросив подозрение на Кайла и его мать. Проводить расследование, которое вынудило бы принимать официальные меры по отношению к Джулии, Горацио не захотел и предпочел принять на веру бездоказательное обвинение в ее адрес. Несправедливость этого обвинения стала первым звеном, приведшим Джулию к роковому шагу, а для Тары Прайс оказался упущен момент, когда ее могли просто отстранить и отправить на лечение.

Если Горацио мнил себя главным виновником произошедшего, то Кайл, напротив, считал себя главной жертвой. Ему казалось, что его жизнь просто развалилась на куски, которые теперь уже не собрать воедино никаким чудом. И главное, не по его вине! Он старался изо всех сил, и что теперь? Его мать – в психушке. А его босс – под следствием. Не будет никаких рекомендаций, на которые он так надеялся – ведь доктор Прайс была довольна его работой. Не будет нормальной семьи – только клеймо «сына психованной».

Кристина, выслушав краткий пересказ событий дня от мужа и взглянув на мрачную физиономию Кайла, размазывающего ужин по тарелке, сочувственно улыбнулась – и ничего, вопреки ожиданиям Горацио, обсуждать не стала. Поцеловала в макушку нахохлившегося Кайла и сказала, что если он не хочет сейчас есть, то может подниматься наверх, в свою комнату, а мужу вручила Джошуа и заявила, что очень устала, поэтому сегодня малыша укладывает он.

Расчет оказался верен. Заглянув через час в комнату Кайла, Кристина убедилась, что парень отвлекся от переживаний, исчеркав несколько листов мрачными рисунками, и теперь вполне умиротворенно изучает какой-то журнал с множеством картинок разнообразного оружия. Переключить Горацио оказалось не так просто. Даже уложив Джошуа, спустившись вниз, включив телевизор и устроившись в кресле, он порой хмурился, явно не видя происходящего на экране и продолжая мысленный диалог с самим собой. Кристина посматривала на него украдкой из-за книги, но разговор не заводила, прекрасно зная, что если она озвучит те самые мысли, которые сейчас терзают мужа, он может лишь убедиться в правильности самообвинения, а дальнейших выводов просто не услышать.

– Ты заметил, что у Джошуа режется первый зуб? – как бы между прочим спросила Кристина, когда они легли в постель.

– Что? – Горацио приподнялся на локте. – Он немного беспокоен, конечно…

– У него повышенное слюноотделение, он тянет в рот твердые игрушки, – пожала плечом Кристина. – Это классические признаки.

– Но ведь еще рано?

Кристина лишь приподняла бровь.

– Конечно, это опять тот самый случай, когда понятие нормы неприменимо, – передразнил излюбленное выражение жены Горацио, сгребая ее в объятия.

– Именно, – поцеловав его в кончик носа, подтвердила она. – Милый, ты провел вечер с сыном, но… ты его не видел. Ты был поглощен чувством вины за то, что якобы мог сделать и не сделал. И если бы у твоего ребенка сегодня прорезался первый зуб, ты пропустил бы это событие в его жизни. И мог бы начинать терзаться уже по этому поводу, чтобы пропустить следующее. И так до бесконечности, – Кристина внимательно вглядывалась в посерьезневшие глаза мужа. – Извлекать опыт из прошлых ошибок полезно, но стоит ли это делать в ущерб настоящему?

Горацио вздохнул, нахмурился. Лег на спину, выпуская жену из объятий.

– То есть что, немного подумал – и хватит? – недоумение и сарказм смешались в его тоне.

– Я считаю: подумал, пришел к каким-то выводам – и хватит, – кивнула Кристина.

Горацио усмехнулся. Ну, собственно, к выводам он пришел еще до визита к судье. Но как же… С другой стороны, а что изменится от того, что он повторяет про себя бесконечные «должен был» и «виноват»? Ну, разве что вот действительно пропустит что-то важное, неповторимое…

– Я люблю тебя, – словно подводя итог всех этих размышлений, сказал Горацио. Кристина улыбалась. – Ты правда очень устала? – вдруг хитро спросил он.

Кристина рассмеялась и одним движением оказалась сверху, начиная целовать мужа.

Несколько дней прошли так спокойно, словно никаких потрясений и не было. Кайл выглядел задумчивым, но Горацио и Кристина полагали, что парень обдумывает, кем он хочет теперь работать, и предпочитали не мешать. Тем большей неожиданностью для них оказалось решение Кайла – пойти служить в армию.

– Милый, я понимаю, ты расстроен тем, что сын с тобой не посоветовался, – сказала Кристина, когда они снова остались вдвоем. Кайл, раздосадованный неодобрением отца, ушел ночевать к себе домой, а Джошуа уже спал. – Но, если отбросить эмоции, скажи, разве тебе не кажется, что он нашел хорошее решение?

Горацио поморщился и отложил книгу, пересаживаясь из кресла на диван, поближе к жене. Разумеется, он понимал, что служба в армии может стать поворотным моментом в жизни Кайла, открывая перед ним те возможности, которые сейчас были недоступны из-за совершенных ошибок. Отслужив, парень получит право на различные льготные программы – в том числе и в обучении.

– Его там могут убить, – страдальчески сдвинув домиком брови, озвучил свой главный страх Горацио.

Кристина вздохнула, беря руку мужа в свои и переплетая пальцы.

– Могут, – согласилась она. – Но давай посчитаем, сколько раз тебя могли убить за эти годы? И это при том, что участие в потенциально опасных для жизни ситуациях не является твоей прямой служебной обязанностью. Значит, есть что-то, что значит для тебя больше, чем вероятный риск, не так ли?

Горацио нахмурился, заставив Кристину заулыбаться. Разумеется, ему такое сравнение не кажется оправданным. Он – это он, лейтенант Горацио Кейн, а Кайл – совсем другое дело…

Больше они к обсуждению этой темы не возвращались, обдумывая ее каждый в своем ключе, но этот разговор подтолкнул Кристину к тому поступку, который во многом определил дальнейшее отношение Кайла к жене отца.

За неделю до отправки в тренировочный лагерь Кристина провела Кайла в университетскую анатомичку. Все, что могло пригодиться для выживания в джунглях, основы анатомии и неотложной помощи в полевых условиях, признаки и способы передачи инфекционных заболеваний – все это Кристина постаралась вместить в шестичасовой экспресс-курс для единственного слушателя.

Поначалу Кайл не выказывал особого рвения: парень искренне считал, что всему необходимому его научат в тренировочном лагере, да и попадать в такие передряги, чтобы пригодились навыки выживания в экстренных условиях, как-то не собирался. Но Кристина неожиданно командным тоном заявила, что ему нечего делать в армии, если он не в состоянии подчиняться приказам, не понимая до конца их сути.

– Никто не будет тебе объяснять общий замысел командования, – строго сказала она. – Тебе будут ставить конкретные задачи, не говоря про их роль в стратегическом плане. Если тебя это не устраивает, лучше отказаться сейчас, чем попасть под трибунал за неподчинение приказу.

– Я понял, – кивнул Кайл, сдвигая брови.

Кристине было немного не по себе. Конечно, она предпочла бы сесть рядом и объяснить, зачем могут понадобиться все эти знания, вызвать интерес, а не командовать. Но ее, помимо прочего, беспокоила несдержанность Кайла, его желание везде и во всем отстаивать свое мнение. Если он не готов подчиняться, армия может стать для него действительно опасным местом. И она предпочла рискнуть отношением Кайла к себе, чтобы преподать ему этот урок и посмотреть на реакцию.

Кристина беспокоилась напрасно. Больше года спустя, оказавшись в Северном Афганистане, неоднократно к тому времени убедившись в действенности и необходимости полученных в тот день знаний, Кайл впервые вслух назовет жену отца матерью.

Отношение это родилось исподволь, и не сразу было осознано. Но каждый раз, думая об оставшейся дома семье, Кайл представлял себе отца, его жену и своего младшего брата. О матери он вспоминал редко, и воспоминания эти были мучительны настолько, что Кайл предпочел совершить небольшое предательство, казавшееся ему вполне оправданным. Джулия бросила его дважды: в детстве, отказавшись от него, и сейчас, отказавшись от таблеток. Она обещала быть хорошей матерью, обещала быть с ним, но слова своего не сдержала. Кайл очень хотел любить мать, но в итоге вся эта любовь оказалась адресована той женщине, которая матерью не называлась, зато вела себя именно так, как должна была бы себя вести мать, по его представлениям. Оставалось лишь исправить это маленькое недоразумение, что Кайл и сделал.

С уходом Кайла в армию проблема финансов потеряла свою болезненную остроту, что позволило Кристине не спешить с выходом на работу. Джошуа, опровергая все статистические данные о более медленном развитии недоношенных детей, к шести месяцам обзавелся уже двумя зубами, активно ползал и умудрялся так вовремя восклицать «па» и «ма», что Горацио был уверен, что ребенок осознанно приветствует папу или маму. Пока Кристина читала курс лекций, новая няня прошла проверку, и теперь родители были готовы оставлять с ней ребенка на целый день, но с поисками работы была небольшая сложность. Репутация доктора Грэй, с которой Кристину охотно приняла бы на весьма выгодных условиях любая больница, была похоронена вместе с телом неопознанной женщины. Доктора Кейн в Майами никто не знал, а начинать собеседование с объяснения причин столь эксцентричного поступка Кристине совсем не понравилось.

В итоге решилось все неожиданно и просто. Гуляя с Джошуа в парке, Кристина далеко не сразу заметила остановившегося неподалеку мужчину, а когда заметила – растерялась. Джон Кэрри наблюдал за ними, не скрывая текущих по морщинистым щекам слез.

– Простите, – замахал он рукой, заметив, что на него обратили внимание. Вытер лицо носовым платком, подошел ближе. – Простите, я… Вы мне напомнили кое-кого…

– Джон… Это я, – сказала Кристина, беря на руки явно желающего познакомиться с подошедшим человеком сына.

– Вы… Кто? – не понял Кэрри.

– Это меня вы знали как Кристину Грэй, – объяснила она. – Я не умерла, похороны были инсценированы для того, чтобы не позволить преступнику меня добить. Простите, мы не могли никого посвятить в этот план.

– Мы?..

– Теперь моя фамилия Кейн, – улыбнулась Кристина. – И это – наш сын.

Кэрри перевел взгляд с рыжей головы Джошуа на лицо закусившей губу Кристины и, кажется, наконец поверил.

– Я так рад, – сказал он, выпустив ее из объятий.

Джошуа издал длинный недовольный возглас, выражая свое отношение к тому, что их стал обнимать какой-то незнакомец.

– Так, младшему Кейну я не понравился, – шутливо сдвинул брови Кэрри. – А как старший?

– Вы о чем? – прищурилась Кристина.

– Будет ли он возражать, если я ангажирую его жену, – усмехнулся Кэрри. – Скажем, на место заведующего отделением?

– Ух ты! – восхитилась Кристина. – А как же Эдди? – осторожно спросила она. Вряд ли Этингейл отнесется спокойно к такому назначению…

– А ты ничего не слышала? Он разбился месяца полтора назад.

Доктор Кэрри проводил их до самого дома, и не успокоился, пока не получил от Кристины обещания перезвонить ему на следующий день и сообщить о своем решении.

Собственно говоря, никаких особых возражений против возвращения именно в эту больницу у Кристины и не было, просто предложение оказалось слишком неожиданным. Правда, в этом случае проблема объяснения с людьми, считающими ее мертвой, вставала в большем объеме, но тут можно было рассчитывать на помощь доктора Кэрри, который вполне мог объявить о ее воскрешении официально, пресекая тем самым лишние вопросы, и практически безболезненно вернуть ее в профессиональную среду.

«Возвращение блудной дочери», как окрестил это Кэрри, произошло через три недели, когда Джошуа сравнялось семь месяцев, и прошло на удивление гладко. Сложные операции, доклады и административные хитрости вновь заняли свое место в жизни доктора Кейн.

Как ни странно, выход на работу не отдалил их с Горацио друг от друга. Теперь они проводили вместе меньше времени – выходные совпадали далеко не всегда, но внезапно у них появилась новая общая тема: управление. Полученный в Кампонгчнанге опыт во многих нюансах был неприменим в чужой стране, а Горацио к тому моменту более десяти лет руководил своей лабораторией и знал бюрократическую систему города изнутри.

Когда Джошуа исполнился год, Кристина первый раз рискнула отлучиться из дома на два дня – съездить на конференцию в Бостон. Поговорив вечером по телефону с мужем, она вдруг задумалась: а почему она действительно не ревнует? Поводом для таких раздумий было в шутку брошенное одной из соседок обвинение в том, что она прячет мужа. Сложилось так, что Горацио вынужден был задержаться на работе именно в тот вечер, когда Кристина устраивала вечеринку в честь дня рождения Джошуа. Кристина не видела в этом трагедии: Горацио был не из тех отцов, которым нужен повод в виде дня рождения для того, чтобы провести время с сыном или купить ему какой-то подарок, – и Горацио знал о таком отношении жены, а налаживать более тесные связи с соседями не так уж и рвался, поэтому пропустил вечеринку с легким сердцем. Кристина же лишь посмеялась над продолжением этой шутки в виде предположения, что она боится, как бы такого замечательного мужа у нее не увели, хотя ее изрядно покоробило.

Вот и сейчас, лежа в гостиничном номере, Кристина попыталась «примерить» на себя то, что описывала ей Мира: вот она представляет, что как раз сегодня вечером в дверь ее дома стучит симпатичная соседка – макияж, прическа, декольте, короткая юбка и стройные ноги прилагаются. Дверь открывает Горацио, окидывает женщину взглядом и… Тут фантазия Кристины начала пробуксовывать, потому что у нее никак не получалось представить выражение неконтролируемой похоти на лице мужа. Промучившись несколько минут, она сдалась. Неконтролируемую похоть пришлось заменить вспыхнувшим интересом. Так. Горацио приглашает женщину в дом. Тут снова вышла заминка, потому что даже в фантазии муж не желал торопливо оглядываться по сторонам, просто закрывал дверь с полным ощущением правомерности свидания и с предвкушающей улыбкой. Плюнув на эту его несговорчивость, Кристина попробовала представить само свидание, но и тут вместо мужа ей все время представлялся актер из кино, а вместо ожидаемых чувств она поймала себя на мысли о том, что даже криминалисту не под силу замести следы так, чтобы ничего не было заметно, а следовательно, как только жена вернется домой, этот герой-любовник станет типичным разведенным копом…

Подумала – и сама удивилась собственной категоричности и какому-то необыкновенному равнодушию. Когда-то, по молодости, у ее мужа были толпы любовниц – и она терпела все, даже сама себя обманывала, лишь бы не потерять семью. А сейчас понимала, что даже одна «случайная интрижка», как это принято называть, выльется в развод, и даже десяток детей не удержит ее в браке с человеком, который либо не способен приложить усилие ради сохранения этого брака, либо вообще нашел себе лучшую пару, чем она.

Кристина перевернулась на другой бок, обдумывая все это. Во время жизни с Питером она, оказывается, была уверена, что для мужчины сдержать свои инстинкты – непосильный труд. И такой подвиг имеет смысл пытаться совершить только ради совершенно невероятной, особой женщины. А если она – такая же, как все, то почему мужчина должен себе отказывать? Теперь же Кристина отчетливо осознавала, что, несмотря на то, что она – такая же, как и все, в случае развода теряет не только она. Точнее, раньше ей представлялось, что женщина-то теряет статус замужней дамы и много чего еще, а вот мужчина, наоборот, приобретает статус холостяка и свободу. Может, для кого-то это и так, но, думая о Горацио, Кристина понимала, что для него это будет потерей, пожалуй, даже большей, чем для нее. Потому что она уже переживала подобное (и даже более страшное), а он до того лишь мечтал о семье, но неудачные попытки не принесли бы ему такого разочарования, как крах уже сбывшихся мечтаний.

Вернувшись домой, Кристина несколько раз хотела завести с мужем разговор на эту тему, но как-то все не получалось. Почему-то казалось, что, как бы она ни подбирала слова, Горацио воспримет подобный разговор как завуалированное подозрение в измене, ревность, а то и угрозу.

А вот в разговорах с соседками или коллегами подобные темы всплывали не раз, и через какое-то время Кристина осознала, что, высказываясь откровенно, она провоцирует нездоровый интерес к их семье и к мужу в частности. Простая уверенность в том, что Горацио не пожертвует семьей ради случайной интрижки, оказывается, могла не только вселить в кого-то надежду, что бывают мужчины, для которых верность – не пустой звук, но и сподвигнуть женщин определенного склада на агрессивные действия в адрес такого мужчины, чтобы доказать всем окружающим, а главное – себе самой, что «чудес не бывает, а этот – такой же кобель, как и все прочие, просто случая не представилось».

Кристина стала помалкивать, предоставляя окружающим «слышать» в ее молчании то, что им больше по душе.

Когда же подошел второй день рождения Джошуа, она не стала ни прятать мужа от гостей, ни как-то акцентировать его внимание на тех ожиданиях, которые у некоторых из гостей наверняка имелись.

Вечеринка шла своим чередом, но Кристина чувствовала затаенное ожидание. Когда Горацио наконец появился на пороге, глазам Кристины предстало редкое зрелище: ее муж растерялся. Он, руководитель достаточно большого коллектива, который умел, хоть и не любил, выступать перед телекамерами, которому приходилось не раз давать свидетельские показания в напряженной тишине зала суда, явно не знал, как вести себя в гостиной собственного дома перед десятком соседей.

– Девочки, дружно сглотнули слюну, салфетки на журнальном столике, – переключая на себя внимание, сказала Кристина. – Это не случайный гость, это мой муж, могли бы и догадаться, Джошуа вы видели, а больше тут на три квартала в округе нет рыжих парней.  
Горацио усмехнулся, на остатках рассеянности поправляя жетон и пистолет и ставя руки на пояс. Оживившиеся было гости снова замерли.  
– Девочки, у кого остались салфетки, дайте мальчикам, – Кристина с трудом сдерживала смех. – Это новая разновидность копов, помесь сумасшедшего профессора и Джеймса Бонда, называется «криминалист», Горацио как раз занимается разведением этой уникальной породы, поскольку сам из их числа. Кому понравилось, там есть парочка холостых экземпляров, инструкцию по содержанию в неволе я вам напишу, так и быть.  
Шутка была рискованной, и будь компания другой – Кристина поморщилась бы первой. Но она знала образ мысли этих людей. «Завоевать и удержать» было их образом жизни, и высказывать что-то противоречащее этой позиции означало превратиться в чужаков, изгоев, за которыми будут постоянно наблюдать десятки настороженных глаз.

Горацио все еще стоял на месте, невольно притягивая к себе внимание.

– Боже мой, Кристина, и как ты только решилась, – с нервным смешком сказала одна из женщин. – Я думала, за копа замуж только чокнутая выйдет, но ты-то нормальная…  
– А он меня под дулом пистолета заставил, – не моргнув глазом, тут же заявила Кристина, мысленно поставив себе «отлично».  
Все снова рассмеялись. Горацио быстрым шагом пересек гостиную, Кристина ждала, вызывающе подбоченившись. Кажется, никто не заметил их обмена взглядами: вопросительным – Горацио, подбадривающим – Кристины. Демонстративный поцелуй был встречен радостными воплями и одобрительным свистом.

– Прости, – неслышно шепнула Кристина.

Горацио ответил быстрой понимающей улыбкой.  
– Кажется, это единственный способ заткнуть тебе рот, – негромко сказал он, продолжая разыгрывать ожидаемую роль.  
– А поскольку мы этот способ применить не можем во избежание травм, несовместимых с жизнью, представьте себе, что нам приходится выносить, – подхватил, радостно улыбаясь, Джейсон Брюмер. – Имею честь работать под началом вашей жены, сэр, – приподнимаясь, поклонился он.  
– Вот и замечательно, – тут же выскользнула из рук Горацио Кристина. – Знакомься. Генри, Джейк, – Кристина кивнула двум мужчинам, только-только вновь обратившим свой взгляд на шахматную доску. – Время от времени он утверждает, что едет на рыбалку. Так что проверьте его на вшивость. Девочки, учтите, что он дикий, сильно не наседайте, а то больше я его к гостям не выманю. Все, если мы не хотим остаться голодными, я возвращаюсь на кухню.

Представления оказалось достаточно, чтобы в глазах соседей Горацио стал вполне свойским парнем. Но в течение всего вечера Кристина замечала, с каким выражением он поглядывает на неофициальную парочку, пришедшую со своими официальными «половинками», на Миру Норд, виснувшую на чужих мужьях так, словно их жен тут и вовсе нет, на чету свингеров. Вероятно, с его точки зрения все эти люди являли собой просто воплощенное нарушение правил приличия.

– Ну как ты, живой? – поинтересовалась Кристина, ныряя под одеяло и прижимаясь к мужу, когда гости разошлись, Джошуа уснул, а в гостиной был наведен порядок.  
– А мне даже понравилось, – обнимая ее, храбро заявил Горацио.  
– Аха, значит, можно устраивать это почаще, – коварно протянула Кристина.  
– Нет, не надо, – сразу капитулировал Горацио. – Но два-три раза в год я вполне это переживу.  
– И замечательно, – улыбнулась Кристина.

Время от времени устраивать такие «показательные выступления» придется. Возможно, со временем они даже научатся получать удовольствие. Сейчас же ее мысли занимало другое. Узнав о ее «воскресении», ректор Шервуд-парка просто завалил ее письмами. Убедившись, что она не согласится на переезд, стал соблазнять на месячный курс лекций, надеясь произвести впечатление столь благоприятное, что несговорчивый преподаватель переменит свое мнение. Учитывая финансовый кризис, не обошедший и их семью, предложение было весьма соблазнительным, особенно если удастся совместить его с отпуском в больнице.  
– Так что ты хотела сказать? – Горацио знал эту легкую отстраненность во взгляде, свидетельство того, что жена поглощена какой-то мыслью.  
– Не сегодня, – прошептала Кристина, прижимаясь покрепче.

О приглашении она рассказала наутро за завтраком, не упомянув про переезд и словом – только про курс лекций. У Горацио не нашлось возражений, хотя перспектива провести месяц одному его явно не радовала.

Когда же узнавшая о ее отъезде Мира начала отпускать привычные шуточки, Кристина вдруг раз и навсегда решила для себя вопрос с защитой. Да, Горацио вполне способен дать отпор подобной нахалке и сам, но его поведение не будет вписываться в привычные схемы, вызывая лишь дополнительную агрессию. А вот ее защита как раз укладывается в стандартные рамки, существующие в головах такого типа женщин. И какая разница, как они это называют? Ревность? Отлично! Да, она очень, очень ревнивая жена!

**Глава 51.**

Канада встретила их таким снегопадом, что диспетчер около часа гонял самолет по кругу над аэропортом Эдмонтона и уже собирался отправлять в другой город, когда природа неожиданно сжалилась, в снежной круговерти наметился просвет, и через полчаса Кристина с Джошуа уже ехали на такси в сторону Шервуд-парка сквозь вновь разыгравшуюся метель. Малыш буквально прирос к стеклу, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы поправить сползшую на лоб шапку. Водитель поглядывал на него с удивлением – ничего кроме снега и смутных силуэтов домов разглядеть было невозможно.

– Мы живем в Майами, – пояснила Кристина, которую немного нервировало, что в такую погоду водитель отвлекается от дороги.

Тот понимающе покивал. Кристина, успокоившись, с улыбкой наблюдала за сыном. Честно сказать, этот-то новый опыт для Джошуа и был самым ценным во всей затее. К двум годам ребенок решил, что уже знает все, и стал вовсю демонстрировать характер. Поездка в место, столь отличное от привычного климатом и укладом жизни, была, с точки зрения Кристины, хорошим средством расширить кругозор и, возможно, смягчить проявляющуюся категоричность сына.

Денежная сторона тоже имела значение, но Кристину вполне устроило бы даже просто покрыть расходы на зимнюю одежду, проезд и проживание. Если же удастся заработать что-то сверх того, поездку можно будет считать очень удачной. Джошуа немного расстраивался из-за того, что Горацио не смог поехать с ними, но Кристина втайне была этому почти рада. Она и не рассчитывала, что муж сумеет взять отпуск на целый месяц, да еще и в одно время с ней, а вот его присутствие могло зародить беспочвенные надежды у Дика Гибсона, пригласившего ее ректора.

Наутро яркий солнечный свет так играл на пышных белоснежных сугробах, что заставлял щуриться даже, казалось бы, привычных к солнцу южан. Джошуа был в восторге от снега, несмотря на холод и кучу одежек, которые приходилось напяливать. Кристина побаивалась, что сын заболеет, с непривычки переусердствовав с играми в снегу, но все обошлось. Детский уголок в университетском городке им понравился, так что Джошуа охотно оставался там на время лекций, а остаток дня целиком принадлежал маме и сыну.

Через пару недель малыш окончательно освоился и потихоньку начал скучать по дому. Даже спросил во время традиционного вечернего звонка отцу, не приедет ли тот сюда. Видимо, Горацио тоже успел соскучиться, так что неожиданно почти поддался, несмотря на ожидающее его дело. Кристина испытала теплую волну нежности, как всегда в минуты такой детской, щемящей открытости и искренности мужа, но от поспешного приезда отговорила.

Тем неожиданнее стала полученная на следующий день смска, короткая, словно удар под дых: «Лучше тебе милая не возвращаться». Кристина в тот момент наблюдала за катающимся с горки сыном, замерзшие пальцы не удержали телефон, под ноги вдруг откуда-то выкатилась целая ватага пронзительно вопящей ребятни…

Телефон искали все вместе, пробовали набрать номер, чтобы найти по звуку, но, вероятно, он либо отключился, либо вообще разбился при ударе.

Купить новый телефон не представляло сложности, да и номер Горацио Кристина помнила, зато сомневалась, стоит ли звонить. Зная нелюбовь мужа к текстовым сообщениям, она предположила сначала, что предупреждение как-то связано с его работой. Какое-нибудь расследование, угрозы, желание обеспечить семье безопасность.

Однако чем дольше она думала, тем неправдоподобней казалось ей такое предположение. Они должны были вернуться только через две недели. Даже если это опасно, к чему предупреждать сейчас? Кроме того, Горацио хорошо ее знает, и наверняка понимает, что отсутствие информации в подобной ситуации – это самое страшное. Он должен был бы позвонить и, пусть коротко, но объяснить суть дела.

А еще – мелочь, конечно, но мелочь настораживающая – это «тебе». Почему не «вам»? Каждый вечер, при каждом звонке Кристина убеждалась снова и снова: нет, не в радость мужу отсутствие дома шумного, подвижного, требовательного малыша. Нет у него ощущения, что в их жизнь слишком рано вторгся незванный третий, не позволив «пожить в свое удовольствие». Поэтому, как бы ни сложна была обстановка, Кристине не верилось в подобную оговорку. Думая о безопасности близких, Горацио непременно написал бы «вам обоим».

Все это вместе заставило Кристину с нетерпением ожидать, пока Джошуа наконец заснет – в этот раз ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы малыш вмешивался в разговор.

На звонок ответили быстро, и в первый момент, услышав женский голос, Кристина испугалась до полуобморока.

– Что с Горацио? – спросила она, даже не уточнив, с кем разговаривает.

– С ним все хорошо, – насмешливо ответила женщина. – Очень хорошо. Лучше чем когда бы то ни было…

– Простите, с кем я говорю?

– Со мной, – женщина весело рассмеялась.

– Как к вам попал телефон моего мужа?

– Он мне его оставил. Потому что у тебя больше нет мужа, милая, – издевательски посочувствовала незнакомка. – Теперь он мой. Так что лучше тебе оставаться там, где ты есть.

Кристина вздрогнула – так резко оборвался безумный диалог. Первым побуждением было перезвонить – наверняка она просто попала не туда, сейчас она перезвонит, услышит голос Горацио, и все выяснится… Но в глубине души она уже понимала, что никакой ошибки нет, ведь первая смска пришла тоже с телефона мужа. Оставался вопрос: каким образом телефон Горацио оказался у этой женщины?

Кристина набрала домашний номер, прослушала привычное сообщение и сказала:

– Привет. Похоже, ты потерял телефон. Представь себе, я тоже! Мой новый номер, – она продиктовала номер, замешкалась на секунду, соображая, стоит ли упоминать о новой владелице его прежнего номера и ее развлечениях, но решила, что не стоит, и закончила: – Целую. Мы ждем твоего звонка.

Успокоившись, Кристина использовала оставшееся время сна Джошуа на то, чтобы подготовиться к новому занятию. Студенты, видимо, отдавали себе отчет, что приглашенный преподаватель вскоре может оказаться недоступен, и заваливали ее вопросами, порой вынуждая полностью менять запланированный ход лекции.

За окном вновь бушевала метель, так что от прогулки пришлось воздержаться. Зато читать книжку под завывания ветра, устроившись на мохнатом покрывале у очага, было как-то особенно уютно.

– Ну что, пить кефир, купаться и спать? – преувеличенно бодро спросила Кристина, бросив очередной взгляд на часы.

– Спать? – удивленно переспросил Джошуа. Сдвинул бровки, повертел головой, отыскал взглядом телефон. – Говорить с папой.

– Я думаю, сегодня наш папа занят, – погладила его по голове Кристина. – Мы поговорим с ним завтра, ладно, солнышко?

Джошуа посопел, потом кивнул и отправился на кухню, за кефиром. Кристина вздохнула, наблюдая за ним. Отказ от следования ритуалам иногда полезен, но, странное дело, сейчас она почти злилась на мужа. Возможно, дело было в том, что отказ получился вынужденным, а не добровольным. Хотя, кто знает, может, это так выглядит лишь для нее, поскольку она-то знает, что они не смогли бы позвонить в любом случае.

Уложив Джошуа, Кристина набрала номер лаборатории. Прежде чем злиться, стоило удостовериться, что Горацио получил сообщение. Услышав, что лейтенант Кейн уехал уже час назад, Кристина нахмурилась. Что происходит?

– Запишите, пожалуйста, мой новый номер, – попросила она, стараясь ничем не выдать обеспокоенности. – Так, на случай, если лейтенант захочет поговорить.

Шутка вышла натянутой, и Кристина предпочла закончить разговор. Стало как-то тягостно, на ум так и шло выражение «предчувствие беды». Кристина тряхнула головой, натянула свитер и вышла на крыльцо, не забыв сунуть телефон в карман. Ветер утих, и теперь снег падал густой стеной, быстро заваливая дорожки университетского городка.

Замерзнув, Кристина вернулась в коттедж, проверила сына, приняла душ и легла. Сон не шел, взгляд то и дело возвращался к телефону, а мысли точно так же крутились вокруг звонка Горацио – точнее, его отсутствия. Кристина пыталась придумать версию, в которую укладывались бы все детали, сознавая при этом, что информации слишком мало, и никаких обоснованных выводов она сделать не сможет. И тем не менее – это был способ сохранить ясность мысли, не впадая в панику.

Пожалуй, следовало признать, что хуже всего было случайное попадание телефонной хулиганки в верный тон. Вспоминая этот короткий разговор, Кристина не могла отделаться от ощущения, что эта женщина знает, с кем говорит, знает Горацио, имеет на него виды, знает, что его жена далеко, – в общем, что это не просто случайный человек, к которому попал потерянный на улице телефон. Отсутствие звонка, в принципе, было вполне объяснимо: Горацио ведь не докладывался дежурной в лаборатории, что поехал именно домой, у него могли быть еще дела, да и вызвать его могли, когда он был уже на полпути к дому. Ведь он сам говорил, что ночная смена не справляется…

Осознав, что мысль о неслучайности настойчиво вертится на краю сознания, Кристина попробовала обдумать и ее, сохраняя спокойствие. Допустим, это вовсе не случайная женщина. Допустим, Горацио вынужден опекать свидетельницу. Возможно, она приняла его заботу за авансы в свой адрес…

Нет, не выходит. Ее тон не был взвинченным тоном человека, находящегося в опасности. Да и в этом случае телефон Горацио мог оказаться в ее руках случайно и ненадолго, а потом муж позвонил бы… Стоп. А куда позвонил бы, если Кристина свой телефон так невовремя потеряла, а дома он не появлялся и сообщения не слышал?

Но как вообще телефон мог оказаться в руках другого человека, если рассмотреть такую возможность, что он вовсе не потерян? Кристина знала, что за мужем не водится привычки бросать телефон где попало, обычно он лежит во внутреннем кармане пиджака, а это означает… Довольно тесный контакт, или раздевание, или… И то и другое.

Кристина сердито мотнула головой. Вот так-то! А ведь считала, что ревность над тобой не властна! Плохо себя знаешь, дорогуша…

Впрочем, приступ дурного настроения и мрачных подозрений как-то сам собой прошел, едва начавшись. Кристина словно на секундочку примерила на себя чью-то чужую роль, поняла, что роль эта совсем ей неинтересна, и вернулась к себе, в спокойствии и полном убеждении, что стоит лишь немного подождать, – и все решится само собой.

Телефон разбудил ее негромкой трелью, когда за окном все еще было темно. Кристина схватила его, решив, что это долгожданный звонок, но это оказалось видео-сообщение. Поколебавшись секунду, Кристина нажала на «воспроизвести» – и телефон вновь выпал у нее из рук, едва она увидела первые кадры. Она сидела на кровати, судорожно пытаясь сглотнуть или вдохнуть, а с пола доносились весьма характерные звуки, так что пришлось срочно искать телефон, пока в комнату не пришел разбуженный грохотом Джошуа. Кристина нажала кнопку «стоп», стараясь не смотреть на экран, легла лицом в подушку и крепко зажмурилась.

Мысли… Мыслей было так много, что они расталкивали друг друга, оставляя какое-то зияющее пустотой пространство. О том, что ректор Гибсон с удовольствием подпишет постоянный контракт. О том, что она никогда не видела Питера с другой женщиной, хотя точно знала, что они у него были. О том, что Бог наказал ее за самоуверенность. О том, что Кэтти было примерно столько же, сколько сейчас Джошуа, когда Питер их бросил, и она не очень-то и скучала по нему. О том, как отвратительно смотрится со стороны, когда люди занимаются сексом, а не играют на камеру.

Тут Кристина села, взяла телефон, отыскала запись и включила ее снова, с неожиданным интересом вглядываясь в маленькую картинку. Мысль была абсурдной, но временно вернула ясность рассудку. Кристина не могла видеть себя, но она же видела Горацио, и была совершенно убеждена, что муж красив и тогда, когда занимается сексом. Раз эта запись вызвала у нее такое отвращение, может, на ней вовсе и не он?

Через минуту Кристина вздохнула, признавая свое поражение. Света в той комнате было не так уж много, но это определенно был Горацио, просто…

Кристина прищурилась, склонила голову к плечу и включила воспроизведение еще раз. Горацио вел себя как-то странно.

Просмотрев запись до конца, Кристина отложила телефон, встала, накинула халат и пошла на кухню. Сделала себе кофе, устроилась за столом и задумалась. Горацио на записи вел себя как-то пассивно. Кристина хорошо представляла себе, что любит ее муж в постели, и то, что он ни разу не сел, не попытался коснуться партнерши ртом или руками, было довольно необычно. Более того…

Кристина порывисто поднялась, сходила за телефоном и снова включила воспроизведение, нервно усмехнувшись и мысленно обозвав себя извращенкой. Новый просмотр превратил мелькнувшее предположение в уверенность. Горацио был привязан.

Кристина поморщилась. Неужели ему нравятся такие игры? Впрочем…

Широко улыбнувшись мысли о собственной ненормальности, выражающейся в многочисленных внимательных просмотрах подобной сцены, она снова включила запись. И тут ее улыбка погасла. Кристина сидела, вцепившись в край стола оледеневшими пальцами. Нет, Горацио не нравилось происходящее. Его лицо попало в кадр лишь на несколько секунд, но теперь Кристина еще и прислушалась – и услышала, наконец, что звуки, издаваемые им, сложно было причислить к стонам наслаждения. Ярость, боль, отчаяние – все вполне естественное при… Изнасиловании? Эта мысль как раз и заставила Кристину оцепенеть.

Ей прислали запись изнасилования. Которое кто-то пытается выдать за бурную страсть. Кристину захлестнуло чувство вины за то, что на какое-то время она поддалась и поверила. «Потому что у тебя больше нет мужа, милая. Теперь он мой», – вспомнилось ей.

Кристина вскочила, задев чашку с недопитым кофе. Кофейная лужа на полу коттеджа так и осталась на память о самом коротком курсе лекций в истории Шервуд-парка. Сборы были недолгими, объяснение с ректором – тоже.

Когда самолет посадили в Атланте, Кристина испытала самое настоящее отчаяние. До чего может додуматься Горацио – с присущей ему категоричностью, в состоянии аффекта решив, что никто ему не поверит, и теперь его семейная жизнь кончена, – она боялась даже предположить. И единственный реальный способ что-то исправить подразумевал срочное возвращение в Майами.

Менеджер попытался было возражать, когда Кристина неосторожно упомянула, что собирается ехать в Майами.

– Но, мэм, идет ураган! – махал руками он.

– Ваше дело сдавать напрокат машины, не так ли? – прищурившись, оборвала его Кристина. – С моей картой все в порядке?

Менеджер покорился, но по движению его губ Кристина легко прочитала «чокнутая». Сейчас ей было все равно. Она готова была сама сесть за руль, если не найдется водитель. Необходимость двигаться в сторону Майами ощущалась почти как физиологическая потребность.

Если не считать вынужденной задержки, можно сказать, что ей везло: водитель нашелся, цену запросил вполне умеренную, арендованная машина была исправной и удобной, а ураган их так и не задел. Кристина провела ночь без сна, глядя на спящего сына. За окнами придорожного отеля бесновался ветер, в голове было звеняще гулко и пусто.

Вечером следующего дня они подъехали к Майами. Дороги были практически пусты – без необходимости высовывать нос на улицу в такую грозу желающих не было. Окна их дома были темны, заставив сердце тревожно сжаться мимолетным страхом: неужели опоздала?

– Похоже, свет отрубился, – сказал водитель, и лишь тогда Кристина заметила, что света нет на всей улице.

Расплатившись, поблагодарив и взяв на руки спящего Джошуа, Кристина быстро пробежала под дождем оставшиеся несколько шагов до двери, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что Горацио выйдет навстречу – проверить предохранители. Но никто не вышел.

В доме было так тихо, что Кристина остановилась в замешательстве: где же искать мужа, если он не здесь? Или он теперь вообще находиться в этом доме не может – ведь, судя по всему, присланная ей сцена разыгралась в их собственной спальне?

Ей послышался какой-то звук со стороны гостиной, и Кристина направилась туда. В тот момент, когда она толкнула дверь, где-то совсем рядом раскатисто ударила молния. Кристина прислушалась к дыханию сына, убедилась, что он не проснулся, и шагнула в комнату – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как меняется в лице странно медленно поднимающийся с дивана Горацио.

– Так, – сказала она, когда муж молча осел на пол. Сказала, просто чтобы услышать собственный голос, не потеряться в этом театре абсурда, подозрительно смахивающем на ночной кошмар.

Положила Джошуа на диван, перевернула Горацио на спину, нащупала пульс на его горле. Пульс был слишком слабым и неровным, чтобы надеяться на кратковременную потерю сознания. Кристина вздохнула. Кажется, все хуже, чем она надеялась.

Джошуа безропотно позволил себя раздеть, облачить в пижаму и уложить в кровать. Он так толком и не проснулся, что-то пробормотал, крепко обнял игрушку вместо маминой шеи – и уснул снова.

Свет вспыхнул, когда Кристина спустилась вниз, позволив ей оценить масштабы катастрофы. Горацио все еще лежал на полу, Кристина лишь расстегнула еще одну пуговицу на вороте рубашки, да подложила пару подушек ему под голову и под колени.

Холодильник, как и ожидалось, оказался почти пуст, а явные следы недавней тщательной уборки отдельных мест наводили на мысль, что Горацио пытался поесть – и не смог, его рвало.

Судя по голосу дежурного из круглосуточной доставки продуктов, выходить на улицу в такую погоду ему вовсе не улыбалось, но Кристина не поддалась на его попытки отсрочить неприятный момент, заявив, что обратится в другую службу, если здесь не могут выполнить заказ немедленно.

Но еще до курьера в дверь постучал полицейский, совершавший обход. Кристина чувствовала здоровую, не параноидальную подозрительность парня, когда она, оценив габариты патрульного, попросила его помочь перенести мужа наверх, выдав наскоро слепленную байку про больное сердце. Заверила, что все будет в порядке, закрыла дверь, включила сигнализацию и поднялась в спальню.

В растерянности хватаясь за привычные схемы действий, решила раздеть Горацио. Это сработало бы, наверное, если бы на теле мужа не оказалось куда больше отметин, чем можно было бы предположить по записи. Особенно Кристину насторожили порезы на животе и горле. Все это вместе наводило на мысль, что история имела продолжение, и именно продолжение повлияло на Горацио отнюдь не лучшим образом. Так что ее первоначальный план мог и сорваться. С другой стороны, если это не сработает, то что ей остается? Сочувственно вздыхать, наблюдая за мучениями психологически сломленного мужа?

Нужно было сделать то, что собиралась, причем делать это сейчас, не дожидаясь объяснений и, увы, улучшения самочувствия. Привязывая руки Горацио к спинке кровати, Кристина снова засомневалась: а выдержит ли он подобное испытание? Впрочем, никто же не заставляет ее продолжать, если она увидит, что ему это не по силам, так?

К сожалению, курьер подоспел именно в тот момент, когда Кристине показалось, что Горацио приходит в себя. Как ни быстро она приняла покупки и расплатилась, поднимаясь наверх, она услышала, как Горацио пытается освободиться. Сил у него неожиданно оказалось несколько больше, чем могло показаться, и это подбодрило Кристину.

Видимо, услышав ее шаги, Горацио замер.

– Горацио, все хорошо, успокойся, это я…

Он рывком приподнялся, насколько мог, снова упал на подушку.

– Кристина… – он улыбнулся, с облегчением вздохнул и попросил: – Развяжи меня.

– Не сейчас, – покачала головой Кристина.  
– Что все это значит? – помолчав, спросил Горацио. Его голос вздрагивал. – Это ты меня связала?  
– Да, – Кристина провела рукой по его волосам, и Горацио инстинктивно отдернул голову от ее руки. Кристина с трудом справилась с собой, такой волной поднялась внутри ярость на женщину, которая сумела довести ее мужа до подобного состояния. – Я хочу немного поиграть с тобой, – пояснила Кристина.  
– Я не хочу, – сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил Горацио.

Кристина это видела. То, что в обычных условиях воспринималось бы как игра, сейчас воспринималось им только как мучительно долгая подготовка к новому акту насилия.

– Горацио, я не буду тебя заставлять, – сказала Кристина. – Постарайся довериться мне. Дай мне немного времени, если ты так и не захочешь, я развяжу тебя, обещаю.

Она сняла одеяло, попутно осторожно, ласково касаясь его обнаженного тела, скинула халат и села рядом. Ее решимость снова испарилась – слишком больно било по нервам зрелище неподдельной муки, разрывающей душу любимого человека. Кристина отдавала себе отчет, что Горацио находится в шаге от тяжелейшей психогенной импотенции. Ребенок, которому не нравится какой-то определенный суп, после нескольких обедов, во время которых его мнение игнорируется, может вообще отказаться от супа и даже испытывать вполне реальные рвотные позывы при одной мысли о нем. Так и Горацио, оказавшись не в силах осуществить свое желание не заниматься сексом с определенной женщиной, готов был сейчас бессознательно спровоцировать свое тело заглушать сексуальное желание вообще. А Кристину вдруг парализовало мыслью, что ей придется выступать в той же роли, «ломать» собственного мужа, заставлять его подчиниться. Оправдания вроде «это для его же блага» не действовали.

Но после некоторой заминки Кристина так же внезапно успокоилась. Нет, она вовсе не собирается подчинять Горацио. Только поиграть. Так, чтобы он не на словах, а на деле почувствовал, что все это может быть игрой при желании, а насилие – вовсе не обязательный компонент.

Еще додумывая эту мысль, Кристина начала действовать. Легкие касания, потом сильные и мягкие, смесь массажа и ласки, призванная расслабить и успокоить, переключить на осязание, разбудить инстинктивную сферу. Уверенность в правильности выбранной тактики крепла с каждой секундой. Мышцы Горацио медленно расслаблялись, он разжал кулаки, расслабил губы – и Кристина сменила позу, перенесла через него ногу, наклонилась вперед, чтобы он мог почувствовать ее тело очень близко, но без возможности коснуться его. Ее поцелуи некоторое время оставались безответными, но Кристина не позволила себе остановиться. Сегодня у них были иные правила.

– Ты все еще не хочешь сыграть в эту игру, милый? – чуть слышно шепнула Кристина, когда Горацио стал отвечать все более уверенно.

– Хочу, – сознался он.  
– Ты должен отдаться, отдаться целиком, ты хочешь этого? – предупредила Кристина. Эта игра была ей не по душе, но все пока свидетельствовало в пользу правильности выбранной линии поведения. Горацио должен вспомнить, что умеет и может безраздельно ей доверять.  
– Да, – выдохнул он.  
– Тогда ты – мой, – сказала Кристина, запуская пальцы в его волосы и сжимая их, заставляя Горацио запрокинуть голову.

Ощутив это требование повиновения, он напрягся, вызвав у Кристины мгновенную вспышку ликования. На этот раз позыв к сопротивлению вполне укладывался в рамки ее плана. Она тут же остановилась, ослабила пальцы, нежно перебирая волосы мужа. И это сработало. Горацио чуть расслабил мышцы, его голова послушно запрокинулась, Кристина прильнула к его горлу, почувствовала, как он дрогнул – и выдохнул, расслабляясь полностью. И только тогда Кристина подалась назад, вбирая в себя возбужденный член, налитую головку которого уже некоторое время чувствовала промежностью.

Достичь оргазма оказалось непросто. Кристине приходилось себе напоминать, какой муж сейчас перед ней – Горацио никогда не был так пассивен, а с Питером у нее никогда ничего толком и не получалось. Но через какое-то время Кристина вдруг почувствовала, что муж реагирует, просто его реакции сейчас чуть заметны. И, руководствуясь этими едва «слышимыми» подсказками, она наконец почувствовала, что эта игра начинает доставлять удовольствие и ей.

– Хорошо? – улыбнулась Кристина, дождавшись, пока муж отдышится, и осторожно стащив повязку с его лица.  
– Хорошо, – согласился он.

В глазах Горацио зарождался опасный огонек. Кристина внутренне собралась, не зная, как именно проявит себя властность мужа.

– Развяжи, – напомнил он, чуть шевельнув кистями. Точнее, велел, в полной уверенности, что его послушаются. Провел освобожденной рукой по щеке Кристины – и перевернулся, подминая ее под себя, всем своим видом говоря: «теперь моя очередь!».

Кристина и не пыталась возражать. Улыбаясь, подставила горло под поцелуй. В конце концов, это было в нем всегда. Почему-то сейчас Кристине особенно отчетливо вспоминалась их первая ночь в этом доме. Тогда властность Горацио немного напугала ее, но ведь потом прошло целых три года, в течение которых эта черта его характера нашла свое место в их отношениях, как и остальные достоинства и недостатки обоих. Какие же сейчас у нее основания полагать, что все кардинально изменилось? Ведь это – Горацио. Ее Горацио, пусть даже его жизненный опыт пополнился определенными событиями…

Додумать все это промелькнувшее в голове Кристина не успела, поскольку Горацио не стал ждать. Контраст между полностью покорным несколько минут назад и властно овладевающим ею сейчас мужчиной был так велик, что казалось невероятным, как это может совмещаться в одном человеке.

– Люблю тебя, – выдохнула Кристина, не открывая глаз и наслаждаясь тяжестью рухнувшего на нее тела. – Люблю тебя…

– Какого? – вдруг с надрывом спросил Горацио.

«Вот именно такого, – мысленно ответила Кристина. – Такого, как есть. Такого разного и вечно пытающегося выбрать только один путь, зато самый правильный».

– Любого, Горацио, – ответила она вслух, гладя его по щеке. – Любого, каким ты захочешь быть…

И – словно эти слова оказались волшебным ключом. Горацио задохнулся, дернулся – и разрыдался. Кристина обняла его, с облегчением понимая, что первый раунд она выиграла. Они выбрались из самой ямы, и теперь предстояло тихонько, по шажочку, отойти от нее на безопасное расстояние.

**Глава 52.**

Кристина дождалась, пока дыхание мужа перестанет походить на всхлипы, и осторожно высвободилась из-под него. Горацио распластался, крепко прижимаясь щекой к мокрой жеваной простыне, и у Кристины возникло подозрение, что ему просто страшно открывать глаза. Возможно, он даже стыдится своей слабости. Она улыбалась, вытирая его лицо влажной салфеткой. Ей не составит труда напомнить, что отдаваться ее заботе может быть весьма приятно.

– Я знаю, ты меня слышишь, – целуя мужа в висок, шепнула Кристина. – Все хорошо, я сейчас вернусь, просто полежи немного.

Она быстро сполоснулась, налила в таз воды, прихватила полотенце, банную простыню и необходимые медикаменты. Вернувшись в комнату, она застала Горацио в той же позе. Отметины от ногтей на его спине припухли и покраснели, сбоку на шее проступали два характерных ожога от контактов электрошокера. Кристина намочила полотенце, протерла спину и ноги мужа, смывая пот, промокнула кожу банной простыней, словно купала ребенка, смазала ожоги и промыла отметины от ногтей обеззараживающим раствором. Горацио дернул плечом и что-то жалобно промычал.

– Не капризничай, – сказала Кристина, легонько дуя на ранки. – Надо было сразу обработать, уже зажило бы все. Но ты ж постеснялся.

Она перевернула его, протерла заново смоченным полотенцем, обработала порезы и укусы, нашла и помогла надеть чистую футболку, поменяла простынь на кровати. Делая все это, Кристина внимательно наблюдала за Горацио, пытаясь понять, что сейчас происходит у него в голове, но похоже было, что он совершенно опустошен и ни на какие мысли его просто не хватает. Заметив, что вдох становится затрудненным, а вокруг губ собирается нехорошая синева, Кристина ввела Горацио кардиостимулятор, мысленно упрекнув себя, что чуть не пропустила момент. С одной стороны, то, что они делали, было необходимо, а с другой – интенсивная физическая нагрузка при условии общего психического и физического истощения могла выйти боком.

Убедившись, что Горацио уснул, Кристина спустилась вниз, вскипятила чайник, быстро перекусила сама и поднялась наверх с чашкой чая и свежей булочкой, решив, что лучше будет разбудить мужа, чтобы он хоть немного поел. Но, когда она входила в комнату, ей показалось, что Горацио поспешно закрыл глаза.

– Симулянт, – негромко сказала она. – Я все видела. Открывай рот.

Горацио виновато взглянул на нее, заставив мысленно выругаться. Идиотка, никаких обвинений, даже шуточных!

– Милый, рот ниже, – ласково, словно разговаривая с ребенком, продолжила Кристина, пытаясь таким образом вернуть ему ощущение защищенности. – Ну, давай, ам, – она открыла рот, так же, как когда кормила Джошуа, и Горацио, непроизвольно улыбнувшись, тоже приоткрыл рот.  
– А пошире? – попросила Кристина.  
Горацио послушно выполнил просьбу, и Кристина вложила ему в рот кусок мягкого хлеба, предварительно окунув его в чашку. Такая еда не требовала усилий при глотании, и Кристине удалось без проблем скормить мужу всю булочку. Горацио допил сладкий чай, и Кристина с облегчением заметила, что его щеки порозовели. Но теперь, вместо того чтобы заснуть, Горацио внимательно наблюдал, как она мажет и бинтует ему запястья. Поцеловал ей руку, когда она закончила.

– Милый, прости, я не могу понять, – призналась Кристина, посидев немного рядом, прислушиваясь к себе в надежде понять, что же она упустила, почему он не может уснуть. – Где болит?

На лице Горацио отразилось легкое замешательство, затем он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тогда почему ты не даешь себе заснуть? – спросила Кристина, ласково гладя его по щеке.

Замешательство на лице Горацио еще усилилось, Кристине даже показалось, что он вновь борется с чувством вины.

– Я засну, и ты уйдешь? – наконец выдавил он.

Кристина аж прыснула от неожиданности, прикрыла лицо рукой, прикусывая губу. Бедняга. Сил на объяснения нет, а страх проснуться уже одному – как это бывало – слишком велик. Ну, это-то можно легко исправить.

– Вот оно в чем дело, – сказала она, обходя кровать и скидывая халат. Под халатом была легкая ночная сорочка на тонких лямочках. Горацио недоверчиво проследил, как Кристина забралась под одеяло рядом с ним. – Иди сюда, – мягко позвала она.  
Повторять не пришлось, Горацио перевернулся, обнимая ее, прижимаясь всем телом.  
– Теперь хорошо? – обняла его Кристина.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Горацио, вжимаясь щекой в ее плечо.  
Кажется, он уснул раньше, чем договорил. Кристина со вздохом покачала головой, тронула губами лоб Горацио, ласково провела по его щеке и повыше подтянула одеяло – ветер поменялся, и из приоткрытого окна довольно ощутимо тянуло свежестью. Оглядела оставшийся в спальне беспорядок – профессиональная привычка, во время операции на уборку не отвлекаться. Заглянула Горацио в лицо – кажется, он спал очень крепко, но Кристина не хотела проверять, проснется ли он, если она встанет, чтобы убраться. Сон ему сейчас был жизненно необходим – и телу, и психике. Чем дольше, тем лучше. Конечно, когда он проснется, предстоит еще один достаточно ответственный этап: довести до него на уровне сознания все то, что он наверняка уже воспринял на бессознательном уровне.

Кристина лежала, прижимаясь щекой к волосам Горацио, обнимая и поглаживая его, неожиданно остро осознав, что едва не опоздала. Если бы она приехала еще на сутки позже – неизвестно, чем бы закончилось дело. Горацио, по всей видимости, мало спал и почти не ел последние несколько дней. Плюс электрошок. Плюс вероятное применение каких-то наркотических препаратов. Сильная психологическая встряска.

Чуть не случившаяся потеря заставляла испытывать чуть горчащее счастье от одной только возможности обнимать мужа и слушать его ровное сонное дыхание.

Кристина дремала, когда у Горацио начался кошмар. Проснулась, лишь услышав тихий стон. Развернула мужа на спину, потрясла за плечо, позвала. Горацио дергался и хрипел, но не реагировал на попытки его разбудить. Справившись с мгновенным холодком страха, Кристина решила бороться не с самим сном, а лишь с кошмаром: снова обняла мужа, целуя, гладя и нашептывая успокоительное:

– Иди ко мне, Горацио. Это сон, это неправда. Иди ко мне. Иди сюда. Я здесь. Не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду. Это сон, только сон. Иди сюда.

Это подействовало. Горацио вздрогнул, напугав ее на миг прервавшимся дыханием, и обмяк, снова прижимаясь щекой к ее плечу и погружаясь в спокойный сон. Кристина некоторое время чуть покачивалась, баюкая его, а сама пыталась преодолеть слепящее бешенство в адрес женщины, заставившей Горацио переживать все это. На секунду ей даже захотелось, чтобы этой ночью была предпринята новая попытка, предоставив возможность лично расправиться с насильницей.

Но остаток ночи прошел спокойно. Едва рассвело, к ним в спальню пришел Джошуа, и пришлось спуститься вниз. На всякий случай Кристина принесла из комнаты сына транслятор детского монитора, хотя была уверена, что Горацио чувствует себя неплохо, а его сон достаточно спокоен и крепок.

Они как раз закончили с завтраком, когда в дверь позвонили.

– О, слава богу, – выдохнула Келли, увидев ее. На лицах Эрика и Райана было написано примерно такое же облегчение.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровалась Кристина. Прищурилась, заметив в руках у Эрика кобуру с пистолетом, удостоверение, знакомый значок и лист бумаги. – Что стряслось?

– Раз ты здесь, вероятно, ничего страшного… – Келли замялась. – Я… Горацио в порядке?

– Ему было нехорошо ночью, так что пару дней он побудет дома, – как можно спокойнее сказала Кристина.

– Ну, в общем, мы пойдем, – выразительно глянув на Келли, извиняющимся тоном проговорил Эрик, протягивая Кристине свою ношу.

– Зайдешь? – спросила Кристина у Келли, видя, что та не торопится прощаться вслед за коллегами.

Келли кивнула. Кристина провела ее в сад, заглянув мимоходом в гостиную и убедившись, что мультфильм интересует Джошуа больше, чем ранние гости.

Келли прищурилась, выразительно глядя на детский монитор, захваченный Кристиной, но та сделала вид, что не понимает намека. Разгладила в волнении смятый Эриком лист, пробежала глазами прошение об отставке, подавила новый приступ запоздалого страха. Нет, Горацио не думал о самоубийстве, утром Кристина обнаружила собранную дорожную сумку в коридоре. Но, вероятно, Келли боялась именно этого. Интересно, почему?

– Просто расскажи все, что тебе известно, – предложила Кристина.

– Хорошо, – со вздохом согласилась Келли. – Но я хочу тебя заверить, что…

– Кел, мне не нужны заверения, – перебила ее Кристина. – Мне нужны только факты.

– Ладно, – снова вздохнула Келли. – Ее звали Дженни.

– Звали? – сузила глаза Кристина.

– Да, – кивнула Келли. – Прошлой ночью ее застрелил полицейский из Лос-Анджелеса, во время… нападения на…

– Очень хорошо, – сказала Кристина. Если насильница мертва, это многое делает проще. – Но я хочу знать, что было на самом деле, а не то, что ты напишешь в рапорте, – жестко добавила она.

– Извини, – смутилась Келли. Покраснела, но продолжила. – У нас тут была небольшая заварушка. Сначала мы думали, что эта женщина была свидетельницей преступления. Но во время допроса там, в отеле, она напоила Горацио джи-эйч-би и… в общем, переспала с ним, – Келли опустила глаза. – Но это не…

– Келли, – снова одернула ее Кристина. Чужие оправдания были ей абсолютно неинтересны. – Это не все.

– Да. Кажется, на следующую ночь она напала снова, но я не знаю деталей.

«Я знаю, – мысленно вставила Кристина. – Проникла в дом, связала, изнасиловала еще раз».

– А позавчера она как-то пробралась в его машину, оглушила электрошоком, вывезла на пляж и… Она убивала по всей стране, но Горацио решила «забрать себе». Считала, что он привыкнет и полюбит ее. Кристина, поверь, это все было против его воли, – снова не выдержала Келли.

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, унимая раздражение. Вот так всегда. Вместо того чтобы своим отношением дать человеку надежду, что произошедшее будет воспринято адекватно, создадут у него чувство вины, а сами будут играть в защитников, выпрашивая для него прощение. Да за что его прощать-то?

– Я сама разберусь, во что мне верить, хорошо? – сказала она вслух. – У тебя были основания полагать, что он покончит с собой, или это необоснованный страх?

– Ну… – Келли даже растерялась. – Знаешь, тут твоя соседка так потеряла мужа.

– Кто?

– Миссис Брюмер.

– Стефани? Джейсон покончил с собой? Это… – Кристина покачала головой, выражая недоверие к правдоподобности такого сценария.

– Она… заключила пари с соседкой, Мирой Норд, что та не сможет его соблазнить. А та схитрила, напоила джи-эйч-би, да и подделала улики «измены», – пояснила Келли. – Миссис Брюмер, недолго думая, подала на развод и собиралась запретить ему видеться с детьми.

– Черт.

Кристина порывисто встала, подошла к окну в гостиную, наблюдая за сыном. Ну, разумеется, Горацио в том состоянии, в котором он находился, был не способен мыслить критично и просто перетащил ситуацию на себя целиком, как если бы она уже поступила точно так же. Да он мог схлопотать сердечный приступ от одной только мысли, что ему запретят видеться с сыном! Радовало только то, что Горацио, по всей видимости, не сдался, он явно собирался уезжать, то есть собирался бороться. А отставка… Неужели он нашел письма? Кристина поморщилась. Если ко всему этому прибавилось еще и подозрение, что она может остаться в Канаде…

– Спасибо тебе за информацию, – кивнула она, вернувшись к Келли. – Извини, что я так с тобой сегодня, но сейчас не самое подходящее время для дружеских посиделок. Запиши мой новый номер, созвонимся как-нибудь потом.

– А…

Келли взглянула на листок с прошением об отставке.

– Я с ним поговорю, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Вполне возможно, что он изменит свое решение.

День покатился привычно и неспешно. Кристина разрешила Джошуа играть в гостиной и даже сама поучаствовала в процессе, строя целый город из кубиков и разноцветных конструкторов. Очень обрадовалась, заметив, что сын не кричит сразу, что она делает «не так», а сначала наблюдает, что у нее получится. Этим поездка в Канаду полностью «окупилась» с точки зрения Кристины, несмотря на испорченные отношения с ректором и денежную неустойку, которую, вероятно, придется выплатить.

Правда, другое «последствие» этой поездки не позволяло считать ее в целом успешной. После ухода Келли Кристина убрала пистолет и жетон мужа, поднялась наверх и долго смотрела, как он спит. Три ночи все более жестокого насилия, страх, чувство вины и отчаяние, дополнительное давление внешних обстоятельств – Горацио прошел настоящий ад. Но здравый смысл настаивал, что все могло бы быть еще хуже, если бы они остались здесь. Эта женщина убивала по всей стране. Если ее переклинило на Горацио, как некогда Кристофера переклинило на Кристине, что помешало бы ей убрать их с дороги? А сейчас не все потеряно. Если Горацио вспомнит, ощутит, что он не один – справиться с посттравматическим стрессом будет намного легче.

Горацио проснулся и спустился вниз как раз к обеду. По отсутствию бинтов на запястьях, свежей рубашке и чисто выбритому лицу Кристина поняла, что он привел себя в порядок, и порадовалась, что один из важных пунктов «реабилитационной программы» уже выполнен. Джошуа тут же пожелал забраться к отцу на колени, и родители позволили ему эту вольность. Малыш вертелся, начинал рассказывать о наиболее ярких впечатлениях, потом стал показывать, как он ест сам, потом заметил, что отец не притронулся к своей тарелке и начал кормить его…

Кристина не одергивала Джошуа, даже когда ей стало казаться, что малыш слишком разошелся. Горацио явно был в счастливом ступоре, обнимая сына, дыша его рыжей макушкой, и Кристина полагала, что непосредственность ребенка поможет ему быстрее поверить в реальность происходящего, отбросив надуманные страхи. Укладывать сына спать, разумеется, тоже отправился Горацио.

Кристина навела порядок, подумала – и не стала подниматься. Села на свое излюбленное место в гостиной, открыла первую попавшуюся книжку – чем привычнее будет картина, тем лучше.

Шаги Горацио были столь неуверенны, что Кристина отложила книжку и приглашающе похлопала по дивану рядом с собой. Муж подошел, сел, сложив руки, опустил взгляд, рассматривая свои ладони.

– Если ты не хочешь, мы можем поговорить завтра, – предложила Кристина.  
Горацио качнул головой.

– Дай руку, пожалуйста, – она протянула руку ладонью вверх. Ее рука остановилась между ними, обозначая неприкосновенность личного пространства Горацио. – Не знаешь, с чего начать? – сочувственно спросила Кристина, поглаживая его руку, беспрекословно вложенную в ее ладонь.

– Да, – кивнул Горацио, не поднимая взгляда. – Наверное, нужно начать с того, что я все равно прошу прощения, хотя уже получил его.

Кристина слегка нахмурилась. С одной стороны, Горацио явно чувствовал, что происходящее не укладывается в его схему, но, с другой стороны, объяснить это себе он пытается все в тех же рамках «вина-прощение».

– Милый, а напомни-ка, за что я тебя должна простить?

– За… – Горацио запнулся. – За измену, – все же выговорил он. Склонил голову набок, поставив домиком брови и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Кристины.  
– Ты мне изменил? – подняла брови Кристина.  
Горацио растерянно смотрел ей в лицо.  
– Ты получила запись? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Да, – кивнула Кристина. – В субботу утром. Мы вылетели первым же рейсом. Но наш самолет посадили в Атланте. Ураган. Пришлось нанимать машину.  
– А что было на этой записи? – непонимающе переспросил Горацио.

– На этой записи ты занимался сексом с неизвестной мне женщиной, – спокойно и терпеливо ответила Кристина, избегая пока давать какую-то оценку этому факту.  
– Кристина, я не понимаю…  
– Я вижу, что ты не понимаешь, – кивнула Кристина. – Ты здорово запутался, милый.  
– А ты можешь мне объяснить? – попросил Горацио.  
– Ну, я попробую, – чуть прищурилась Кристина. – Давай представим себе ситуацию. Мужчина дает женщине наркотик и занимается с ней сексом. Как это называется?  
– Изнасилование, – чуть пожал плечами Горацио.  
– А почему, если наоборот, то это измена? – спросила Кристина.  
Горацио молчал.  
– Ты просишь прощения, – продолжила Кристина. – Горацио, я не могу… – она сделала паузу, и он испуганно вскинул глаза. – Я не могу воспринимать это все как измену. Когда двое занимаются сексом по обоюдному согласию, и кто-то из них женат – это измена. Если кто-то не был согласен, и не важно, женщина ли это или мужчина, – это изнасилование.  
– Я не хотел, но я никак не смогу это доказать, – пожал плечами Горацио.  
– Кому? – быстро спросила Кристина. – Мне? Или себе?

Вопрос достиг цели. Та схема восприятия, в которой увяз Горацио, дала трещину и зашаталась. Он зашатался тоже, неловко повалился боком на диван, утыкаясь лицом в колени Кристины. Кристина подобрала под себя ноги, делая из них более удобную «подушку», накрыла Горацио пледом.

– Давай разберемся, – негромко сказала она, легкими движениями растирая его спину и плечи. – В первый раз тебе дали такую дозу наркотика, что ты отключился, верно? Так что там речь о желании-нежелании не идет, тебя изнасиловали, пока ты был в бессознательном состоянии. Во второй раз она использовала какой-нибудь летучий наркотик…  
– Амилнитрит, – глухо пробормотал Горацио.  
– Ты не мог контролировать свое возбуждение, а потому поставил себе клеймо, что ты изменил, – Кристина погладила его по голове. – Вот только ты лица своего не видел на той записи. У тебя выражение такое, будто из тебя кишки живьем вынимают. Да и от боли ты орешь или от удовольствия – отличить несложно. Я все-таки врач. Остается третий раз.  
– Я перестал сопротивляться, – отстраненно покаялся Горацио.  
– А что от этого изменилось бы? – спокойно переспросила Кристина. – Ты бы дергался, кричал, плакал – и она оставила бы тебя в покое?  
– Нет, – вяло усмехнулся Горацио.  
– Значит, ты не стал тратить силы на бессмысленную дерготню. Она была довольна этим, праздновала победу?  
– Нет, – задумчиво подтвердил он. И вдруг, вздрогнув, попытался свернуться в комок еще плотнее. Кристина тут же обняла его за плечи.  
– Тихо, стоп, – быстро сказала она. – Ты здесь, со мной, ее тут нет, она тебя не тронет больше.  
Горацио потерся щекой о колено Кристины, поймал ее ладонь и подложил себе под щеку.  
– Горацио, помнишь, что ты сделал сегодня ночью, как только я тебя отвязала? – спросила Кристина, касаясь губами его виска. – Она хотела вот этого. Это естественная мужская реакция на состояние подчиненности. Ты утверждал свою власть, свое место в стае. Это инстинкт и с ним крайне сложно бороться.  
– Я не чувствовал ничего похожего, – немного недоверчиво сказал Горацио.  
– Ну, эта доморощенная «жрица любви» забыла одну маленькую деталь, – с презрением сказала Кристина. – Ты должен был добровольно согласиться на эту игру. Без этого все, что она могла – насиловать тебя, с каждым разом все больше отдаляясь от цели. Даже если бы она окончательно тебя растоптала в итоге и ты стал бы отдаваться добровольно, ты все равно никогда не захотел бы овладеть ею сам. Так что я вижу единственную причину, по которой ты цепляешься за слово «измена» – ты не хочешь принимать тот факт, что тебя изнасиловали.  
Горацио развернулся и лег на спину, Кристина осторожно пригладила его волосы, чуть расчесывая их, и по выражению его лица поняла, насколько это был нужный сейчас жест. Лицо Горацио расслабилось, лишь легкая складочка между бровей придавала ему тоскливое выражение.  
– Я знаю, что это сложно, – склонив голову к плечу, сказала Кристина. – Когда мы говорим об изнасиловании применительно к мужчине, все думают о гомосексуальном изнасиловании или еще каком извращении. Даже в законе изнасилование мужчины женщиной естественным путем определяется как домогательство. И общественное мнение гласит, что женщина мужчину изнасиловать не может, поскольку если мужчина не хочет, то и не сможет. А мужики хотят всегда, – презрительно усмехнулась Кристина, передразнивая кумушек-сплетниц. – Горацио, – она заглянула ему в глаза. – Ведь ты сам для себя знаешь, что было именно изнасилование. Да, у тебя нет вагинальных разрывов, но разве все обошлось без повреждений? Ты взгляни на себя!  
Горацио бледно улыбнулся, взглянул на свои запястья.  
– Ты их забинтуешь снова? – спросил он.  
– Только если ты этого хочешь, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Заживет все и без бинтов. Но если тебе плохо, если тебе больно это видеть…  
– Мне просто непростительно хорошо, – покачал головой Горацио.  
– Боюсь, это временное явление, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Сейчас ты испытываешь огромное облегчение от того, что самые страшные твои кошмары не воплотились в жизнь. Все оказалось не так страшно, как ты ожидал.  
– Я боялся, что ты поверишь этой записи, не мне, – с виноватой улыбкой признался Горацио.  
– Глупый, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Как я могу тебе не верить? Я с тобой разговаривала за день до того, и ты всем сердцем рвался к нам.  
– Не такой уж и глупый, – поднял брови Горацио, опуская глаза и покачивая коленями под пледом. – Стефани…  
– Да, я знаю, – нахмурившись, перебила Кристина. – Стефани никогда никого не теряла раньше, – сухо сказала она. – И ты у меня проверку прошел, – добавила она с внезапной улыбкой.  
– Это когда? – изумился Горацио.  
– Знаешь, мои дети начинали узнавать Питера к концу второй недели. Потому что каждый раз, когда я была беременна, он жил с другими женщинами. Он не мог спать со мной. И не считал нужным ограничивать себя. А ты… – Кристина прикусила губу. – Я не знала, куда скрыться от тебя со своим дурным настроением, с безобразно изменившейся фигурой. Ты и не подумал о том, что можешь завести себе другую женщину на это время… Полгода. И я должна была поверить, что ты не смог вытерпеть и двух недель?  
– Ты не можешь быть безобразной, – с потемневшими от гнева глазами глухо проговорил Горацио.  
– Очень даже могу, – горько улыбнулась Кристина. – Толстая и неповоротливая, кругленькое тельце, тоненькие ручки и ножки, паучок…  
– Это он так говорил? – Горацио зло прищурился, потом его брови дрогнули, и он приподнялся, проводя рукой по щеке Кристины и нежно целуя. И еще раз. И еще.  
Потом Кристина отстранилась.  
– Побереги силы, герой-любовник, – шепнула она. – Вся та возбуждающая дрянь, что тебе давали, вредна для сердца. А если еще пару дней не есть – не спать…  
Горацио уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, и Кристина обняла его, тихонько баюкая.

– А я-то собирался доказывать, как сильно тебя люблю, – делая вид, что разочарован, пробормотал он.  
– Ну, успеешь еще, – улыбнулась Кристина, целуя его в макушку и поглаживая по спине. – Любовь – не та теорема, которую можно доказать один раз и навсегда. Этим приходится заниматься каждый день, если ты все еще любишь. С этими доказательствами и проще, и сложнее, чем с твоими уликами. С одной стороны, тут принимаются те доказательства, которые никогда не примут в суде. Ты приходишь домой с работы, смотришь на нас с Джошуа, и твой взгляд доказывает нам, что ты нас любишь. Мы ложимся в постель, и твои руки, твое тело повторяют мне это.  
– А в чем же сложность? – заинтересованно спросил Горацио.  
– А в том, что никто не сможет заставить человека быть объективным и принять к рассмотрению даже самые железобетонные доказательства, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Ты успокоился?  
– Да, – кивнул Горацио, снова устраиваясь на диване и укладывая голову на колени Кристине. – Даже слишком…  
– Ничего, – улыбнулась она. – Какое-то время тебе было слишком плохо, так что теперь пусть немножко побудет слишком хорошо. А потом все войдет в привычное русло. Ты достаточно сильный, Горацио, чтобы пережить это. Конечно, это случилось, и совсем как прежде все уже не станет, но это нормально. Это жизнь.  
– Ну, на новом месте в любом случае все пойдет по-другому, – согласился Горацио.  
– Ты хочешь переехать? – слегка нахмурилась Кристина. – Тебе теперь нехорошо в этом доме?  
– Мне хорошо везде, где есть ты, – хитро улыбнулся Горацио. – Поэтому я еду с вами в Канаду.  
– Есть одна проблема, милый, – приподняла брови Кристина. – Мы в Канаду не едем.  
– То есть как?  
– А чему ты так удивляешься? – склонила голову к плечу она.  
– Разве ты не собиралась переехать туда? – недоверчиво переспросил он. – Ведь, если ты прервешь курс…  
– Надо было все-таки обсудить это с тобой, – недовольно сморщилась Кристина. – Ты, небось, письмо нашел и сделал для себя кучу выводов?  
– Нашел, – кивнул Горацио. – Если ты отказывалась из-за меня…  
– Нет, – оборвала его Кристина. – Не из-за тебя. Приглашали меня, а я не хочу переезжать в Канаду. Никуда я переезжать не хочу. Мне казалось, это лишь мое дело, поэтому я и не обсуждала это с тобой. Горацио, моя жизнь то и дело норовит полететь в тартарары. А ведь все, чего я хочу – жить спокойно. И я не понимаю – неужели я требую от жизни столь многого?  
Горацио легонько поцеловал ее пальцы и снова прижал ее руку к своей груди.  
– А я собирался лететь к вам, – немного растеряно признался он. – Я даже заявление написал.  
– Оно там, – кивнула Кристина. – В тумбочке, в верхнем ящике. Пистолет, удостоверение, жетон. Ты до полусмерти перепугал своих ребят. Они примчались утром. Райан и Эрик – надеясь отговорить тебя от увольнения. Келли – опасаясь найти тебя в ванной. Я заверила их, что ты всего лишь немного приболел и пару дней тебя не будет, и что я поговорю с тобой по поводу увольнения.  
– Я никак не ждал, что ты прилетишь, – улыбнулся Горацио.  
– Была бы я нормальной ревнивой женой, – Горацио заулыбался шире, – я бы прилетела сразу, после того звонка, и избавила бы тебя от всего этого кошмара, – сказала Кристина. – Но я не поверила. Жалеть уже поздно, но, милый, поверь, я с тобой, мы сможем с этим жить. Ты справишься.  
Горацио сдвинул домиком брови. Она мысленно усмехнулась. Конечно, в то, что жена способна отнестись ко всему этому нестандартно, он еще может поверить, но окружающие…

– Горацио, – тихонько позвала Кристина, разглаживая большим пальцем складку между его бровей. – Все не так страшно. Даже Келли знает не все, а она будет молчать. Для всех остальных – версии Келли, которую она изложила в рапорте, хватит за глаза. Два покушения на убийство, сумасшедшая маньячка. Ни слова про изнасилование. Да, конечно, про первый раз твои коллеги знают, но, как и ты сам изначально, видят в этом больше измену, чем что-либо другое.  
Горацио горько улыбнулся.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил, – тут же добавила Кристина. – Я знаю, что это не так. И хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что я здесь. Я с тобой.  
– Ты думаешь, у нас получится забыть и жить, как прежде? – спросил Горацио.  
– Забыть – нет, – быстро ответила Кристина. – Но кто она такая, чтобы отобрать у нас с тобой нашу жизнь? Теперь она – не больше, чем кошмарный сон. И мы позволим этому кошмару завладеть нашей жизнью?  
Горацио не успел ответить.  
– Мама, – раздался сонный голос Джошуа.  
– Мы здесь, внизу, – откликнулась Кристина.

Приподняла брови, почувствовав, как Горацио напрягся. Видимо, он вспомнил уговор: не навязывать малышу помощь сразу, сначала убедиться, что он в ней нуждается, – и остался лежать. Джошуа, сопя, спустился по лестнице и влез на диван.

– Ты уже выздоровел? – сонным голосом спросил он, обнимая Горацио за шею.  
– Почти, – улыбнулся Горацио, прижимаясь щекой к макушке сына.

Еще не проснувшийся толком малыш угрелся и уснул снова, потянул палец в рот, и Горацио накрыл кулачок сына ладонью, а Кристина – его ладонь своей.

У нее было ощущение, что они – каждый по отдельности и оба вместе – только что выдержали самый важный экзамен в своей жизни.

Перед глазами Кристины встала целая жизнь: ее первые успехи и первые потери, мужья и дети, горе и счастье. Много, много лет счастья. Ведь с того момента, который она только что вспоминала, прошло уже целых двадцать лет.

Она помнила, как они с мужем вместе старели, как рос их сын, как он пошел в школу, как вернулся из армии Кайл, как они все вместе весело праздновали Рождество недавно: она с мужем, Джошуа со своей невестой, Кайл с женой и сыновьями…

Как странно, неужели об этом написано в книжке? Кристина попыталась вглядеться, но буквы расплывались. На миг стало страшно – говорят, что вся жизнь проходит перед глазами, когда человек…

**Эпилог.**

_2031 год, Майами._

– Хармон.

Спросонья вышло хрипло и довольно грубо.

– Привет. Ты… Ты опять надрался?

– Я бы сказал «не строй из себя мамочку», но она себе такого не позволяет, – буркнул Кайл. Взглянул на часы – одиннадцать утра. А лег он около шести. – Короче, Джош, я всю ночь пролазил по болоту, так что…

– Ты сможешь приехать? Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Что стряслось?

– Ну, в общем… Мама… Она… – Джошуа как-то странно говорил, делая глубокий вдох после каждого слова, и Кайл сел на кровати еще до того, как услышал заключительное: – Умерла…

– Так. – Кайл потряс головой, еще раз по привычке взглянул на часы, фиксируя точное время. – Джош, я приеду через полчаса. Продержишься?

– Да.

Только уже подъезжая к дому, Кайл понял, что брат ни слова не сказал об отце. Джошуа встретил его у дверей.

– Как отец? – спросил Кайл.

– Я еще не понял, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Джошуа.

– Он так и сидел? – уточнил Кайл, войдя в гостиную.

Кристина сидела на диване, и единственное, что настораживало – это слишком бледный цвет кожи. В остальном же никто не заподозрил бы неладного: пожилая женщина читала книжку и уснула. Горацио сидел рядом на полу, положив голову на укрытые пледом колени жены, его взгляд был устремлен куда-то в пространство, присутствия сыновей он явно не замечал.

– Да, – Джошуа посмотрел на отца, на часы, потом обернулся к Кайлу. – Значит, так. Я попробую его уговорить пойти наверх и прилечь, а ты… Будь рядом. Поможешь, если что.

Кайл кивнул. Если отец сидел неподвижно несколько часов, встать сам он сейчас просто не сможет.

– Пап, – Джошуа осторожно погладил отца по плечу. – Пап, ты меня слышишь?

Горацио не сразу сфокусировал взгляд на сыне, но, заметив его наконец, поднял голову с колен Кристины и тихо, почти шепотом, спросил:

– Да, сынок? Ты что-то хотел?

Сыновья тревожно переглянулись. Оба по работе не раз сталкивались с разнообразными проявлениями шока и теперь забеспокоились, не считает ли Горацио, что жена просто спит.

– Пап, ты спал сегодня? – спросил Джошуа. – Хочешь, мы отведем тебя наверх?

Горацио дважды покачал головой.

– Тогда пересядь, пожалуйста, в кресло, – попросил Джошуа.

Горацио смерил взглядом расстояние до кресла и, видимо, счел его приемлемым. Взял руку жены, поцеловал холодные тонкие пальцы, аккуратно положил ее на место. Затем попытался приподняться, чтобы пересесть. Кайл и Джошуа тут же подхватили его под локти, приподняли и посадили в кресло.

– Спасибо, мальчики, – кивнул Горацио. – Идите, – он сделал слабый жест в сторону двери. – Идите по своим делам. Я тут подожду.

Сыновья снова тревожно переглянулись.

– Подождешь… чего? – уточнил Кайл.

– Машину. Вероятно, будут делать вскрытие, – пожал плечами Горацио.

– Ты вызвал машину? – удивился Джошуа.

– Нет, – помолчав, с дрожащей кривой улыбкой признался Горацио. – Я просто хочу… Еще немного…

– Пап… – Джошуа подошел, присел перед креслом на корточки. – Ты же знаешь, что она останется с нами. Вот здесь, – он прижал руку к левой стороне груди, потом ко лбу. – И здесь…

Горацио закрыл глаза дрожащей рукой и тут же «увидел», как жена, прощаясь с пятилетним сыном перед отъездом в командировку, объясняет, что она никогда не оставит его совсем.

– Я всегда буду с тобой, – говорит она. – Вот здесь, – она касается груди над сердцем, – и здесь, – целует сына в лоб.

_2040 год, Майами._

– Надеюсь, он уже с мамой, – тихо, чуть ломающимся голосом, сказал Джошуа, осторожно поднимая свесившуюся руку отца и укрывая ее пледом.  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – крепко сжав его плечо, подтвердил Кайл.

Они приехали сегодня, чтобы помочь отцу перебраться в дом престарелых. Но он, почти как когда-то Кристина, лежал на диване в гостиной, укрывшись все тем же стареньким пледом, бледный и какой-то умиротворенный.

– Впрочем, она действительно всегда оставалась с нами, – внезапно сказал Джошуа. – Знаешь, когда я говорил это в день смерти мамы, я просто хотел как-то его поддержать, но потом я понял, что она была права. Она всегда была с нами. В день моей свадьбы я видел ее счастливые глаза и чувствовал, как она волнуется и радуется за меня. В прошлом году, когда Кэтти с Кариной попали в аварию, я слышал мамин голос и чувствовал ее поддержку. И сейчас…

– И что она сейчас говорит?

– Что живым надо думать о живых. И что ты большой мальчик и сам решишь, нужно ли тебе сегодня пить, – внезапно с усмешкой взглянул на старшего брата Джошуа.

Кайл поморщился. Вот далась же всем эта выпивка! Ну, пару раз он перебрал, ну и что теперь? Жизнь у него не сахар была, в отличие от некоторых, да и сейчас проблем хватает.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, в нашей семье у меня монополия на дурные привычки, – попытался перевести все в шутку он, выходя в сад и закуривая.

– Дурак ты, лейтенант Хармон, – посопев, сказал Джошуа, вышедший следом.

– Да куда уж мне до вас, доктор Кейн, – горько усмехнулся Кайл.

Такие перебранки в последние годы были нередки. Унаследовавшему многие отцовские черты характера Джошуа тяжело было видеть, как старший брат гробит свою жизнь. По его мнению, Кайл пытался быть похожим на отца как-то однобоко: пошел служить в полицию, к сорока пяти дослужился до звания лейтенанта, стал отцом двух пацанов… Но при этом, казалось, постоянно ждал от жизни то ли компенсации за тяжелое детство, то ли заслуженного нелегким трудом счастья. А не дождавшись сыплющейся с небес манны, стал все чаще искать утешения в выпивке.

Джошуа, к тридцати годам имевший немалый опыт работы на «скорой» и прекрасно представлявший себе все стадии алкоголизма, неоднократно пытался убедить брата в ошибочности избранного им пути, но не преуспел, а теперь опасался, что со смертью отца исчезнет последний сдерживающий фактор.

_2056 год, Майами_

Карина не любила ни похороны, ни свадьбы. Вообще все мероприятия, на которые собирается слишком много людей, про которых ничего и слышно не было уже долгие годы, а теперь их нужно чинно приветствовать и делать вид, что прекрасно помнишь и их самих, и как их зовут, и степень вашего родства. Не любила заинтересованные взгляды тех, кого не затрагивали напрямую горе или счастье, которые послужили причиной сбора. Перешептывания с обсуждениями последних новостей. У нее всегда создавалось впечатление, что кое-кто из присутствующих воображает себя неким советом, который должен оценить жизненные достижения всех собравшихся и на основании этого составить своеобразный табель о рангах.

Вот ее родители, самая счастливая пара, согласно общественному мнению. Сама Карина, без пяти минут выпускница престижнейшего университета, ее сестры и младший брат.

Вот семья их старых знакомых. В последнее время Карина старается избегать их общества, уж очень активно тетя Изабелла пытается свести ее со своим сыном Шоном, который недавно закончил Йель и теперь жутко важничает по этому поводу.

Вот семья дяди Кайла. Тетя Эми, которая уже почти семь лет как ему не жена, принимает из рук офицера свернутый американский флаг и искренне плачет. Наверное, папа был прав, когда говорил, что развод не означает, что она перестала любить дядю Кайла. Джереми, его старший сын, с женой и детьми, тоже здесь, а вот Сэма нет. Кто ж его отпустит из тюрьмы? Когда ему зачитали приговор: пожизненно за изготовление, хранение и распространение запрещенных препаратов, повлекшее девятнадцать смертельных исходов, – мама обняла папу и тихо сказала ему: «Как хорошо, что твой отец не дожил до этого». И папа кивнул. Карине тогда было всего десять, и она, помнится, очень удивилась, что может быть хорошего в том, что кто-то не дожил. Когда она спросила у папы, он достал из шкафа старые альбомы и, словно невероятную захватывающую сказку, рассказал ей историю жизни двух человек.

– Это были твои бабушка и дедушка, – закончил он, целуя в макушку завороженно слушающую дочь.

Это чуть не определило ее дальнейшую жизнь. Несколько лет Карина думала только об истории и археологии, посещала музеи, перерывала библиотеки – даже съездила на раскопки! Правда, на этом этапе ее страсть существенно поутихла. Вид кучки замызганных людей разного возраста, в запале оспаривающих теории, которым не предвиделось ни подтверждения, ни опровержения, ее не вдохновил.

Вопреки ожиданиям, родители не стали высмеивать или как-то осуждать ее решения. Охотно финансировали ее поездки и изыскания в период бурного увлечения, спокойно обсудили отказ и посочувствовали разочарованию.

– Ты тут не уснула? – услышала Карина голос отца и только теперь заметила, что большая часть народа уже разошлась.

Подошла, положила цветок на полированную крышку гроба, обняла тетку, пожала руку кузену и вернулась к родителям.

– Проводишь меня? – как-то особенно взглянув на жену, спросил Карину отец.

Мать чмокнула ее в щеку, сказала:

– Увидимся дома, – и увела детей с кладбища.

Карина догадывалась, что отец хочет побывать на могиле бабушки с дедушкой, но почему он позвал с собой только ее?

– Я говорил тебе, что у твоей бабушки две могилы? – неожиданно спросил отец, положив по цветку на каменные надгробия.

– Да, пап, – кивнула Карина. – И про три смерти тоже.

– Да, конечно. – Отец, кажется, немного смутился. – Мама была удивительным человеком, – улыбаясь какому-то своему внутреннему видению, продолжил он. – Я, только когда вырос, понял, что мне, в отличие от многих других, было очень легко найти свое счастье. Я просто мог искать девушку, такую, как моя мать. Мне не пришлось искать то, чего я никогда не видел и не испытывал.

Отец оглянулся назад, в сторону свежей могилы старшего брата, и Карина вспомнила однажды в детстве слышанную ссору, во время которой дядя Кайл так абсурдно обвинял папу в том, что тот был счастлив с самого рождения, что его растили любящие родители и что ему вообще неприлично везет в жизни.

– А когда я понял, сколько мудрости и терпения надо, чтобы быть хорошим родителем, я стал мечтать, что однажды ты мне скажешь, что нашла себе парня, такого же, как я, – продолжил отец, и Карина, улыбнувшись, обняла его. Отец погладил ее по спине, поцеловал в висок и сказал: – И каждый раз, когда я думал об этом, я слышал мамин смех. Сначала я не понимал, почему она смеется, а вот недавно до меня дошло: может, ты не настолько похожа на нее, чтобы быть счастливой с таким, как мой отец или как я?

– А может, еще рано об этом говорить, па? – усмехнулась Карина. – Я, знаешь ли, сначала намерена сделать карьеру…

– Да, я помню, – отец улыбнулся, но как-то не совсем искренне.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, па?

– Я… – отец взглянул на надгробие бабушки и, словно получив ободряющий кивок, решительно продолжил: – Одна из тех вещей, за которые я бесконечно уважаю мою мать, это то, что она никогда не решала за меня, с самого детства, с тех самых пор, когда я стал способен как-то выразить свое мнение. И сейчас, как бы мне не хотелось поступить иначе, я хочу поступить так же. В память о ней.

– Папа, что происходит? – забеспокоилась Карина.

– Когда я родился, – отец потрогал невидимый под волосами рубец на макушке, – у меня обнаружилась опухоль мозга. Операция прошла успешно, и все было хорошо. Но сейчас… Полгода назад анализы показали рецидив. Первый курс химиотерапии не дал эффекта.

– Папа… – сквозь слезы прошептала Карина.

– Ничего, родная, – обнимая ее, сказал отец. – Поплачь.

– И сколько… Ну…

– Три месяца. Максимум – пять. И… Это будет не лучшее зрелище, милая. У меня уже начали выпадать волосы. Но это мелочи. Главное, что к концу я утрачу способность ходить, говорить, следить за собой и узнавать родных. И я пойму, если ты захочешь запомнить меня таким, какой я сейчас.

– А мама? Мама знает?

– Конечно. Сразу знала. Анна и Роб поедут в летний лагерь, а потом – в частную школу. А Бек пока хочет остаться.

– Пока?

– Ну, я не уверен, что она представляет себе, насколько тяжелое зрелище ее ждет, – горько усмехнулся отец.

– Господи, папа… – Карина снова крепко прижалась к отцу.

– Ну, что ты, родная, – отец погладил ее по голове. – Не надо меня жалеть. Мой отец дожил до восьмидесяти, а счастлив был лет тридцать от силы. А я – прав Кайл – был счастлив с самого рождения…

– Ты сам сделал себе это счастье, папа, – замотала головой Карина. – И передал его нам.

– Я очень рад, что ты это понимаешь, милая, – серьезно заметил отец. – Это позволяет мне надеяться, что ты сумеешь продолжить мое дело. Не став врачом, как я, не выбрав себе такого же парня, но живя счастливо и передавая это счастье своим родным. А я буду с вами.

– Всегда, – улыбнулась Карина, касаясь рукой сердца: – Здесь…

– И здесь, – целуя ее в лоб, закончил отец.

_2070 год, Сандерсвилл, Джорджия_

– Однажды веселый ирландский парень О'Брайен покинул опостылевший ему Бостон и вместе с семьей отправился на юг, попытать счастья. Было это во времена «золотой лихорадки», а потому таких искателей удачи в Джорджии было пруд пруди. Но в один поистине прекрасный день О'Брайену и другому такому же голодранцу – Сандерсу – неслыханно подфартило: парни не только нашли золотой самородок с лошадиную голову величиной, но и сумели его сбыть, не оказаться ограбленными и не пропить слишком уж много за свое везение. У О'Брайена была дочь, у Сандерса – сын, за время поисков дети успели крепко сдружиться, так что отцы, недолго думая, выстроили общую усадьбу, через несколько лет породнились, да и зажили припеваючи.

Однако, как и многие другие богатые усадьбы Юга, во времена Гражданской войны Сандерсвилл пришел в упадок, а к началу двадцатого века у Сандерсов остался единственный капитал – гордость. Да и тот пришлось продать, выдав девятнадцатилетнюю Каролину, последнюю из угасающего рода Сандерсов, за богатого английского промышленника. Оставив старую мать на попечении немногих верных слуг и сменив фамилию на Келли, Каролина отправилась в Англию. Что было причиной – точно неизвестно, то ли нелюбимый муж, то ли сырой английский климат, то ли строгие английские нравы, к которым была непривычна вольнолюбивая южанка, но через пару лет Каролина заболела. Муж и слышать не хотел о возвращении в Штаты, а его бизнес пришел в упадок. Каролина, решив, что хочет умереть в родном доме, а не под мостом в чужой стране, собрала последние деньги и утром 10 апреля 1912 года написала матери, что отплывает на удивительном, невообразимо прекрасном корабле, через неделю надеется быть в Нью-Йорке и привезет матери некий «большой сюрприз». Сюрпризом была ее годовалая дочь Сесилия, которую мать упорно величала своей девичьей фамилией Сандерс…

– Как? – встрепенулась Карина, до того довольно рассеянно слушавшая своего друга Дика, решившего посвятить ее в историю усадьбы.

– Можно было заключать пари, – рассмеялся Дик. – Я знал, что ты именно в этом месте догадаешься, что я не просто так рассказываю тебе историю какой-то старой усадьбы.

– Сесилия Сандерс, – задумчиво повторила Карина, которая в период своего увлечения историей составляла собственное генеалогическое древо и долгие часы провела за созерцанием кружочка с загадочными инициалами С. С. и подписью «Титаник».

– Каролина Келли умерла 14 апреля 1912 года, – продолжил Дик. – От чахотки, в самой дешевой каюте, какая только нашлась на суперлайнере. А ее письмо уже не застало в живых старую миссис Сандерс.

– Так что, если б не Дитрих Смит… – улыбнулась Карина, с новым вниманием разглядывая старый особняк и заброшенный сад. На нее вновь пахнуло позабытым, но все еще очаровательным ароматом живой истории. В этом доме жили ее далекие предки. – Как же ты все это раскопал? – с запоздалым удивлением спросила Карина.

– Элементарно, – надулся от гордости Дик. – Ты не верила в мою новую программу, верно? А она дает результаты.

Он вытащил планшет и начал демонстрировать:

– Вот смотри, это портрет последней, как считалось, из рода Сандерсов. Каролина Келли образца 1905 года, перед отплытием в Лондон. Я запустил программу поиска сходства по всем фотографиям и портретам сети. И вот, результат, – Дик увеличил старую черно-белую фотографию на весь экран. – 92 процента сходства.

– Оксфорд, выпуск 1988 года, – прочитала Карина. Прищурилась, вглядываясь, и ахнула: – Это, что?..

Дик с довольной улыбкой вывел рядом еще одну фотографию, на сей раз цветную, семейную.

– Между прочим, это уже с твоей странички, – поддразнил он Карину.

– Папа, – погладила она пальцем изображение маленького рыжего мальчика и снова перевела взгляд на старую черно-белую фотографию девушки, казавшейся совсем юной среди других выпускников. – Спасибо, Дик, – растроганно сказала Карина. – Это чудесный подарок на день рождения.

– Вообще-то, – пожал плечами Дик, – подарок – не это. Эта усадьба выставлена на аукцион. Цены при наших доходах смешные.

Карина прищурилась, глядя мимо него. Заброшенный сад шелестел листвой, играл бликами солнца на заросших тропинках и остатках каменных стен. Особняк был красив даже в таком состоянии, казался милым и уютным, но…

– Мы уже не дети, – мягко сказал Дик. – Пора остепениться, осесть, обзавестись собственным домом…

– И в качестве приложения к этому дому ты предлагаешь мне себя? – вроде бы в шутку спросила Карина, но хорошо знающий ее человек наверняка различил бы тревожно звенящие нотки в этом беспечном вопросе.

– Вообще-то я мыслил наоборот, предложить тебе этот дом в качестве… Что? – осекся Дик, когда Карина отвернулась и забарабанила пальцами по борту машины.

– Знаешь что… – гибкое тело легко перелетело через дверцу, не открывая ее, стукнули о землю мягкие сандалии, молодая женщина одернула юбку, тряхнула волосами, подхватила с заднего сиденья потертый рюкзачок. – Пожалуй, я вернусь в Вашингтон сама. Спасибо за прогулку и исторические изыскания.

Дик сумел опомниться и догнать ее, только когда она уже была у ворот усадьбы. Сбавил ход, чтобы ехать вровень с быстро идущей Кариной.

– До ближайшего городка две мили, – сказал он. – Ну как мне тебя попросить, чтобы ты согласилась?

– Видишь ли, Дик, – неожиданно обернулась к нему Карина, останавливаясь, – в этом-то и проблема. Ты каждый раз задаешься вопросом, что же ты должен сделать, чтобы я согласилась и поступила по-твоему. А я… Мне нужен человек, который будет меня уважать. Меня, и тот выбор, который я делаю.

Карина вновь зашагала по дороге, скрыв глаза за солнцезащитными очками. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Дик увидел, что она почти плачет. Потому что он не поймет. Так же, как не понимает того, почему она отвергла его предложение.

Кстати, в аукционе Карина наверняка поучаствует, особняк, в котором жили их далекие предки, станет отличным подарком на свадьбу для Бек и ее Джона. До Атланты миль двадцать – самое то. А денег доктору медицинских и химико-биологических наук, разработчику нового революционного противозачаточного средства Карине Кейн вполне хватит и собственных. Между прочим, эта работа, около десятка лет составлявшая смысл ее жизни, никогда не вызывала у Дика ничего кроме удивления: «Ты так хочешь гарантированно убивать еще нерожденных детей?». Ее объяснений, что это средство дает женщине свободный выбор, когда и от кого рожать ребенка, с уверенностью в том, что она тем самым не лишит себя радости материнства в будущем, Дик просто, казалось, не слышал. Более того, считал, что теперь, занявшись изучением проблемы бесплодия, Карина кинулась в другую крайность, «замаливая старые грехи». А для нее это было всего лишь продолжением начатого, обратной стороной медали, еще одной степенью свободы для женщины в виде возможности родить ребенка от любимого человека.

С тех пор, как ей исполнилось тридцать, Карина не раз вспоминала разговор с отцом, его слова о том, что она исполнит его чаяния, живя счастливо и передавая это счастье родным. Не детям, а родным. Почему он именно так сказал? Неужели он предвидел, что дочь с таким характером останется в одиночестве? Или просто знал, что для такого человека, каким растет его дочь, одиночество не будет означать несчастья? Да и не будет она чувствовать себя одинокой… И потому никогда не превратит свою жизнь в побег от этого ощущения, связавшись с тем, кого не будет любить и от кого не дождется уважения. Даже если это будет означать еще год, или десять, или даже сто лет одиночества.


End file.
